Double Trouble
by Tempest78
Summary: How does Bankotsu end up in Kagome's time? Who does he mistake for Kagome? Why is he so enthralled by her? What secrets do their pasts hold? How does he react when her ex boyfriend comes to get her? BAN/OC 09-15-07
1. Meetings

_Summary:_

_How does Bankotsu end up in Kagome's time? Who does he mistake for Kagome? Why is Bankotsu so enthralled by her? What secrets does her past hold? Where is she from? When does she meet Inuyasha? Bankotsu is in for the shock of his life! Oh yeah Bankotsu and Kera end up as partners for the school's baby project! AND Kera is also an assassin! How will Bankotsu react when Kera's ex-boyfriend demands she return? BANXOC_

**Opening Scene: **

**Inside Mt Hakurei:**

Instead of dying in the battle with Inuyasha at Mt. Hakurei, just as Inuyasha released the backlash wave directly towards Bankotsu and Banryu began breaking; gaseous vapors seeped into the air solidifying into clouds and encased Bankotsu almost as if protecting him from the fearsome power of the backlash wave.

A vortex began to form. The crackling, sparking clouds seemed to tighten around him. As the storm and vortex swirled around him, growing larger and stronger with each passing moment; the air began to sizzle, pop, and crackle around him. The ground pitched and rolled with rumbling shudders.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted a clearly baffled and angry Bankotsu. He felt as if his bones were being crushed and the fierce wind seemed to suck the air from his lungs. Finally, the vortex reached its maximum strength, and it began to create a great wind that began to suck in whatever it could.

An enormous and ominous looking portal opened up directly behind Bankotsu. Before he knew what happened he felt himself being sucked in. Inuyasha knelt there looking baffled and somewhat freaked out at what he had just seen, with his Tetsusaiga firmly embedded deeply into the ground, Inuyasha clinging to it for dear life in order to avoid also being sucked into the vortex. Bankotsu's eyes widened in fear as he was sucked in the portal almost instantly, closing behind him.

As the storm began to fade away Inuyasha knelt there blinking and wondering what the hell had just happened.

**WITH BANKOTSU:**

Waking up, Bankotsu raised his head looking around, and noticed a rather strong looking old man, dressed in tan slacks and a nice shirt with a balding head of grey short hair; sitting next to him while he lay on a bed. He looked the old man in the eyes and groggily asked, "What happened and where the hell am I?"

The old man chuckled, eyes filling with amusement saying, "A fiery youth, eh?"

Bankotsu sat up and looked into his eyes demanding, "What happened!?"

The old man, not in the least fazed by the younger man's brashness, held his gaze and replied, "My name is Arlin. I don't know what happened. I found you passed out in the ally beside my house and carried you in here to this bed."

Bankotsu looked at him debating whether or not to trust him, then stared him in the eye and spoke evenly, "I'm Bankotsu."

Arlin nodded holding his gaze and questioned curiously, "What were you doing in that ally, son?"

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he replied, "I'm... not sure."

Frowning Arlin queried, "Do you have any family around here?"

Bankotsu shook his head answering evenly, "Not here. I don't even know where I am," shrugging his shoulders.

Arlin nodded saying, "Well you can stay here as long as you need. Just don't cause any trouble."

A little surprised Bankotsu said, "Thanks."

Arlin stood informing him, "You will have to finish school though."

Bankotsu frowned and nodded. He and Arlin talked as Arlin began to take Bankotsu around, showing him the place and they reached an understanding and eventually accepted one another. The next day, Arlin walked down to enroll Bankotsu in Kagome's high school.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line...There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, attempted rape, language, and lemons in this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A month later, on a Thursday:**

Bankotsu was wearing the confining and bothersome regulation school uniform, which was black slacks, a white under shirt and a black jacket with gold buttons down the front of the jacket. He had his long black hair in a tight braid that fell down his back. He was just about to leave the school and head home, when he spotted his old enemy's wench. He walked over to her and greeted amused, "Well, well, well, Hello wench." Kagome turned around, eyes widening with fear and shock, when she came face to chest with him and gasped saying, "B… Bankotsu!?"

Bankotsu smirked at the fear in her eyes, planting his feet firmly shoulder width apart and crossed his arms in front of his chest, then said cockily, "In the flesh."

Kagome started to back pedal a few steps and asked, "How?" Her mind was reeling with shock and her heart pounded in fear.

Bankotsu glared at her and snapped, "You tell me wench." then he relaxed his stance and slowly advanced a step at a time towards her; immensely enjoying the fear he sensed rolling off of her in waves. He continued, "One minute I'm facing Inutrasha at Mt. Hakurei about to die again; and the next thing I know I'm in this strange place, being told I have to attend this 'school thing', and alive again **without** those blasted Shikon shards."

Kagome's eyes now the size of saucers, paled stating, "I… I don't know how."

Bankotsu glared heatedly at her and started to reach for her. Kagome immediately backed away slowly, then turned to face her friends somewhat relieved when she looked at them after they called her name. Hojo, Ayume, Yuka, and Eri walked over and stood beside Kagome asking, "Are you ready Kagome?"

She nodded and hastily moved towards the relative safety of her friends, frighteningly aware of Bankotsu's gaze on her back. Mused that she thought she was safe, Bankotsu made sure to remind her that she wasn't. He smiled saying cockily, "See ya tomorrow, Kagome," watching her spine go straight, as Kagome and her friends walked away. Grinning Bankotsu walked home contemplating how best to get his revenge on the little miko.

**At the Higaurashi shrine:**

Kona heard her daughter enter the house and hollered, "Kagome dear, is that you?"

Kagome walked in setting her backpack by the door and answered, "Yes mom, it's me."

Brimming with excitement, Kona smiled and instructed, "Come and sit please, I have something important to tell you."

Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch facing her mom questioning, "What is it mom?"

Kona holding her gaze stated, "Well as you know, your father left before Souta was born. What you don't know, is that he took your identical twin sister Kera with him."

Kagome eyes wide gasped in shock stating, "I… I have a... sister?" She hadn't been expecting this.

Kona nodded and continued, "Yes dear you do, an identical twin. Now for the best part- she's going to be living with us from now on."

Kagome, who had often yearned for a sister, jumped up and excitedly exclaimed, "**Really**!?"

Kona nodded, and then looked behind Kagome instructing, "Kera, step forward please."

A girl that looked exactly like Kagome, but with longer hair that was wavy, and lighter eyes; stepped forward looking at her twin greeting, "Hello."

Kagome looked at her and gasped awed, "Wow! You really **do** look like me."

Kera laughed saying, "Of course! It's a pleasure to **finally **meet you Kagome."

Kagome ran over to, and hugged her sister; who returned the hug and they began crying.

"Kagome dear, Kera is already enrolled in your school. Isn't that great?" asked Kona, who had watched the scene with joyful tears in her eyes.

Kagome grinned and said excitedly, "Yeah mom, this **is** awesome."

Kera smiled and faced her mom informing her, "Well, I'm looking forward to it. After being in school in America for so long, this will be a new experience for me."

Kagome faced her twin and said, "Wow America, huh?"

Kera faced her twin nodded and added, "Hopefully, the boys here will be more polite then the ones there were."

Kagome queried, "So, has mom taken you shopping then?"

Kera smiled and answered, "Yup, plus I have some of my stuff from America too."

"So where's dad now?" asked Kagome, surprised about not seeing her father.

Kera looked away sadly and said, "He disappeared again. Kome had my stuff packed and sent me here, under direct orders from dad."

Kona faced Kagome holding her gaze and explained, "Your father is part of America's CIA Kagome, and as such he's gone a lot."

Kera snorted in an unladylike fashion, and said, "Try more like **all of **the time, mom."

Kona faced Kera and replied, "Well you're here now honey and I won't be gone all the time." trying to placate her daughter.

Kera declared relieved, "Thank goodness. I can't stand any more maids and stuff."

The girls walked up to Kagome's room and chatted for the next few hours, getting to know one another and instantly bonded. Finally it was time for bed and the girls went to sleep in their own rooms.

**The next day:**

Kagome and Kera woke up and rolled out of bed. They walked into their bathrooms and, showered, then got out and dried off. They entered their rooms and dressed, then walked down stairs. They entered the kitchen, and sat at the table. They ate breakfast and grabbed their bags, then walked to school together.

**At lunch time, in the cafeteria:**

Bankotsu had missed all the morning classes, but made it on time for lunch. He strode into the cafeteria and glanced around. He spotted Kera sitting by herself at a table. Smiling deviously he approached her. He stood across the table from her smirking and greeted, "Well, well, well, hello wench," spitting out the last part like a curse.

Kera snapped her head up immediately noticing his unique sapphire eyes, wide shoulders, and bulging biceps that were straining against the uniform sleeves. She noted that his whole uniform shirt seemed to fit rather snugly, and his obviously long black hair was in a thick tight braid down his back.

"_Wow, he sure is a cute one. Hm, figures he would have to be such an ass." _She said evenly, "If you're talking to me pal; then I suggest you learn some manners first," glaring into his icy blue gaze with a hardened caramel one of her own.

Bankotsu sneered, "Well look who decided to grow a backbone after all."

Kera stood up not the least bit intimidated, holding his gaze, with her hands on her shapely hips, saying, "Look buster, I don't even know who the hell **you** are. Now back off, jack off." She huffed, spinning on her heel, and walked away; leaving a completely stunned and furious Bankotsu behind.

Kera had just passed another table, when she heard her name called out. She spun around to see who it was and saw Kagome walking towards her. Smiling she waved to her sister greeting, "Hey Kags, what's up?"

Kagome grabbed her hand saying, "Come sit with me and meet some of my friends." tugging her towards their table.

Kera shrugged saying, "Sure, let's go." allowing Kagome to lead her away.

Kagome led her over to another table and introduced, "This is Ayume, Eri, and Yuka. Girls my sister, Kera." pointing to each in turn while smiling.

Kera smiled at the girls greeting, "Hello."

Ayume, who had her black hair full of body, down with her bangs held in place by a pink barrette in the middle of the top of the back of her head. She had brown eyes that widened as she gasped looking from one to the other ending at Kagome and exclaimed, "Wow Kagome! You two really **do** look alike!"

Eri, who had her shoulder length straight black hair down with her bangs held to the top of her head by a yellow hair tie, and brown eyes; smiled at Kera and informed her, "Kagome told us this morning about you." Kera nodded.

Yuka, who had straight brown hair that only went to her ears and blue eyes, grinned and questioned teasingly, "I wonder how Hojo will react?"

Kera's brows furrowed asking, "Who's Hojo?"

Yuka happily informed her, "Hojo is Kagome's boyfriend."

Kagome blushed saying, "He is not. He's just a friend."

Kera smiled. "Okay."

Kera was just sitting down when Bankotsu came storming over. He reached out yanking Kagome up by the hair painfully. Kagome screamed. Bankotsu yanked her head back seething, "Why you little bitch," glaring hatefully at her.

Kera's eyes narrowed at him. She jumped up slapping Bankotsu upside the head really hard demanding angrily, "Oi dumb ass. Let my sister go." Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Now," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Bankotsu swung around angrily to see who had dared to hit him. Brilliant blue eyes widened and his grip on Kagome's hair was lost. Kagome wasted no time in moving as far away from him, just as fast as she could.

Glaring at him, Kera crossed her arms in front of her chest, and planted her feet firmly shoulder width apart, declaring, "I'm the one you were looking for, asshole. Don't you mess with my sister again," holding his gaze steadily.

She then shoved past him, walking over to Kagome and asked, "Are you okay Kags?" concern evident across her features. Kagome, eyes still wide and heart just now returning to a normal pace, slowly nodded.

Kera scowled questioning, "Who is that jerk anyways? This is twice today I've seen him, and both times he's been an ass."

Rubbing her sore scalp, Kagome gazed intently at her twin replying, "His name is Bankotsu and he's major trouble."

Rolling her eyes Kera mumbled, "Swell." thinking sarcastically, _"Just what I need, more trouble."_

Bankotsu finally snapped out of his state of shock and angrily demanded, "Just what the hell is going on here!?" looking from one sister to the other.

Kera turned glaring at him, while stating seriously, "You obviously have issues with my sister. Just because we look alike- don't you **dare** think that we are. I don't put up with this shift from anyone." She walked over standing directly in front of him nose to nose demanding, "And If you ever touch my sister again, there will be hell to pay." eyes deadly serious she asked, "Got that, braid boy?" poking him hard in the chest with every word.

Bankotsu's eyes filled with mirth, as his handsome face spread into a deadly smirk. He chuckled, "My, my, aren't you a cute one, and feisty too, eh?"

Kera warned dead seriously, "You have no idea how feisty I can be, and you had better pray that you never have to find out. Now, back away from my sister, before I end up having to whoop your sorry ass." fire flickering in her eyes.

Unused to being threatened, by anyone- let alone a female, Bankotsu felt his own anger beginning to rise. He glared at her saying seriously, "You're just lucky I have a weakness for such beautiful girls," eyes filled with mirth "Otherwise you would pay for that." his voice and eyes hardened as he finished.

Unimpressed, Kera rolled her eyes at him snapping, "Whatever, braid boy. Just stay away from my sister." Turning back to Kagome, she queried, "Are you sure you're okay, Kags?" Still stunned at the encounter, Kagome nodded.

Hojo, who had his short brown hair combed and blue eyes, walked over to Kera greeting, "Hey Kagome, what did you do to your hair?" with a smile.

Kera rolled her eyes, then settling her gaze on her twin, offered, "Here Kags, you explain it."

Waving to Hojo Kagome explained, "Um Hojo, that's my twin sister Kera."

Hojo did a double take and exclaimed, "Wow, you two look exactly alike," eyes wide.

Kera rolled her eyes asking dryly, "He's a real smart one, huh?" Then she looked at Hojo and asked, "Hojo was it?" Hojo nodded smiling.

Holding his gaze Kera said, "My hair reaches to my waist, when I wear it down, not my shoulders. Plus, I always have it tied up and my hair is wavy, where hers is straight. Open your eyes, blind boy."

Hojo, who was utterly shocked by her harsh attitude, frowned saying, "You're not very nice, are you?"

Kera's face spread into a smirk as she asked dryly, "What was the first clue, oh smart one?"

Bankotsu had stood back, watching the whole time and had noticed a few differences between her and Kagome. Such as- Kera's hair was longer, tied up, and wavy. Also her eyes were lighter, plus her figure was more defined and womanly, and to his immense pleasure, he noticed Kera's thighs were thicker.

He chuckled drawling amused, "Damn but you've got spirit, that's for sure," looking at her with sheer amusement in his deep blue orbs.

Deciding she'd had enough for one day, Kera rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever," turning on her heel and walking away. Bankotsu watched her walking away and was immediately captivated by the natural sway of her hips, as well as her curvaceous buttocks.

Kagome blinked and looked at her friends, suggesting, "Come on girls, time to go to class." The bell rang and everyone walked off to class.

**In sex ed class:**

The teacher faced the class informing them, "Class we have a new student. This here is Higaurashi, Kera. Please welcome her properly." then faced Kera saying, "Kera, you may take the open seat in front of Bankotsu." the teacher requested, "Bankotsu please raise your hand." Bankotsu complied.

Kera nodded thinking to herself, "_Oh man, just great. It's that stupid braid boy again," _sighing she strolled over and took her seat.

The teacher faced the class again declaring, "Okay, you know the project's first report will be due in six weeks and you will keep the same partners as was announced two days ago. Kera and Bankotsu, you two will be partnered with each other."

Kera said dryly, "Oh joy."

Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin as he leaned up to her ear asking amused, "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"

Kera turned to face him rolling her eyes and said dryly, "Ah gee let's see, I have run into you twice already and both times you were a real jerk, then you hurt my sister. So, you tell me?" a brow rose questioningly.

Bankotsu sat back chuckling. He held her mesmerizing caramel gaze with his own blue one and said seriously, "Okay, so we got off on the wrong foot, lets this try again. I'm Bankotsu, your new partner."

She said in a bored tone, "Kera."

He suggested, "Truce, okay?" looking directly into her eyes.

She held his gaze, and sighed heavily, saying, "I suppose..." His face spread into a charming smile.

The teacher said, "You may sit with your partner and discuss genders, names, etcetera. Once you have agreed upon a gender, come up front and tell me; so that I can pass out your babies."

Kera's eyes widened in shock and she sighed heavily. Bankotsu noticed this and holding back a chuckle, questioned amused, "So partner, what shall we have; a boy or a girl?"

Kera shook her head groaning, "Ugh, why me?" Bankotsu just watched her with a big smirk plastered on his face.

Sighing Kera answered, "You choose, it doesn't make a difference to me."

holding her gaze Bankotsu stated, "Okay, a boy then."

Kera agreed, "Fine, let's go get our boy then." They stood up, walked over to the teacher, and collected their 'son' along with his paper work.

Kera carried him back over to the desks and they sat back down. she looked at the paper work questioning, "Okay, now for the paper work... First thing, name?" as she looked up at him.

Bankotsu's face spread into a huge grin and he suggested, "How about Bankotsu?"

Kera rolled her eyes saying, "No thanks. One of you is more than enough- try again."

Bankotsu shrugged off her offending remark, saying, "You choose then."

Kera hid a smile saying, "Okay how about... Rayden?"

Bankotsu thought it over, and agreed, "Rayden it is then."

Kera wrote down Rayden, and looked up asking, "What's your last name?"

Bankotsu hid a smile, secretly pleased that she wanted to use his last name. He grinned his charming, boyish grin and answered, "Satori."

Kera nodded and wrote it down. She looked at him saying, "Okay, so it's Rayden Satori then."

Bankotsu smirked cockily. They finished filling out the paperwork together and turned it in.

The teacher explained, "Alright, these are not real babies, but they may as well be. There is a little monitor inside that will record every time the baby cries, is changed, needs changed, eats, burps, and everything else. You are to keep them with you all school year. I will give you some things to start you off but the rest you will have to buy. And don't forget to fill out your daily journals; also the fathers must keep the babies every weekend to give the mothers a break."

The entire class groaned. Bankotsu smirked at Kera stating amused, "Look like this means we'll be spending a lot of time together, eh babe?"

Kera's eyes narrowed heatedly as she hissed angrily, "We may be 'partners' but don't call me babe, you stupid Neijin. I know your type all too damn well and have no intention of dealing with yet another one."

Bankotsu's smirk vanished. Eyes narrowed he demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kera looking at him like he was crazy or something, snapped, "You figure it out."

The bell rang and Kera stood up. She walked out the door then over to her locker carrying her 'son' and his stuff.

Bankotsu stormed after her snapping annoyed, "Listen here **babe**. You may be spirited and cute as hell," eyes burning holes into her back he continued in a voice laced with barely contained anger, "but no one ever talks to me like that."

Kera spun around placing her hand on her hip and replied angrily, "Obviously they've all been too scared of you then." Gazing deeply into his eyes, she continued, "however I am **not** afraid of you." to prove her statement, she stood directly in front of him finishing, "If you wish to continue on speaking terms, you will start showing me some respect." Cheeks turning crimson from anger she roared, "The least you can do is use my fucking name."

Bankotsu getting right into her face growled, "Fine! But you had better start showing me some respect too," gazing directly into her eyes.

Kera smirked at him saying sweetly, "When you put it that way, who could possibly resist? Banky,"

He raised a brow questioningly and demanded, "Banky!?"

She winked at him saying, "Yup."

Kagome unable to believe her eyes, nervously walked over and suggested, "Here Kera let me hold your son, while you get into your locker."

Kera nodded passing the baby to her sister. Kagome walked back over to her locker and waited for Kera. Kera opened her locker, grabbed her cell phone, clipped it to her hip, and slammed the door making sure to re-lock it.

Bankotsu shoved her against the lockers, pinning her hands above her head with one of his own; before she could even blink. He leaned into her face, glaring into her eyes and seethed, "Don't call me that again." he backed up a tad finishing in a softer tone, "And I will use your name. Deal?"

Kera nodded. Holding his gaze she said, "Now, release me Bankotsu."

Deciding to toy with her a bit, he moved his mouth over to her ear, Bankotsu whispered, "Not just yet," and began trailing his slick, pink tongue along the outside of her ear seductively.

He was so close that he had to place one of his feet in between hers and his other foot on the other side of her foot. His lips were so close to hers, that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and cheeks. He could feel her chest moving up and down against his. Her heart was racing. Her face was so hot, that she swore it was glowing. She didn't like the look he was giving her- especially not the look in his eyes as they blatantly wondered her body.

Kera narrowed her eyes at him warning dead serious, "Don't you dare," she gasped in shock as he began to lightly chew her earlobe, "even think about trying anything, Bankotsu." she finished in a harsher tone.

_"She just had to say those words, didn't she? No way am I backing off after a challenge like that!"_ He thought amused and determined, licking his lips in anticipation. Her body was absolutely gorgeous_._ She had long, thick legs, nicely shaped hips, rosy cheeks, and full beautiful pink lips. They were parted slightly and practically begging to be kissed.

Bankotsu chuckled saying in a low voice, "Oh I plan on doing more than just trying, babe." He tilted his head to the side and lowered it to her neck. He smirked feeling her body temperature rise even more. He began trailing open mouth kisses from her collar to her jaw.

Hearing her shocked inhale, he pulled back, to fully gauge her reaction. Seeing the effect he was having on her, he licked his lips and leaned in stopping just short of her lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as their eyes clashed. He quickly captured her lower lip between his teeth, lightly licking it. He bit her lip a tad harshly. Kera gasped in utter shock; taking advantage, he slid his tongue inside beginning to thoroughly explore the inside of her mouth.

Recovering from her shock, Kera's mind began racing quickly. She forced herself to relax in his grip and began kissing him back. A low growl of approval rumbled from his chest. Releasing her wrists, he lowered his hands to firmly cup the back of her hips possessively. She lowered her hands to his shoulders and dug her hands into his hair; locking his face to hers in a heated kiss. She continued kissing him heatedly and lifted her left knee slamming it directly into his family jewels. She broke the kiss releasing his hair and said icily, "I warned you, you stupid jerk."

Bankotsu had gotten so wrapped up in kissing her, that he was taken completely by surprise. Eyes widening and then filling with pain, he fell to the ground holding himself between the legs, moaning in agony.

Kera stormed over to her sister, who was biting her lip trying not to laugh, and took back her 'son' Kagome and Kera quickly walked off to Wac Donald's with Kagome's friends.

Bankotsu picked himself up off the floor and seethed, "You little bitch. I'll get you for that- mark my words," icy blue eyes narrowed in anger. He turned on his heel and stormed off towards his home.

**At Wac Donald's:**

The five girls were sitting around a table enjoying their burgers, fries, and sodas. Kera sipped her cherry Pepsi as she eyed the three strangers.

Kagome repeated for her friends what had happened after school and then laughed saying, "Oh Kami Kera. I bet he's absolutely furious now," eyes shining with laughter as she looked at her twin.

Kera scoffed saying, "That stupid jack-ass deserved it. I warned him not to try anything. Maybe next time he'll listen," as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kagome sobered up and looked at her twin saying, "Kera we should get going, mom will worry if we don't get home soon." Kera nodded, they stood up and gathered their belongings, then walked home together.

**At the shrine:**

Kagome and Kera walked inside yelling, "We're home mom!"

Kona walking over noticed the babies and said, "Oh my." slightly shocked.

Kera looked at her mom explaining, "School project. We have to take care of them until the end of the school year."

Kona's eyes lit up and she happily cooed, "Aww I have grand babies."

Kagome looked at her mom adding, "Teacher gave us some starter stuff, but said we had to buy the rest."

Kona nodded saying, "Let me get my keys and we can go shopping." The girls nodded. Two minutes later, they held their babies while Kona drove them to the store.

Kona looked at her daughters smiling and said, "Okay let's get what we need, girls."

In unison they answered, "Okay mom." The trio took the babies and went around collecting everything they would need.

On the way back home Kona smiled and said excitedly, "Yay, I have grandchildren."

Kera laughed musically saying, "Temporarily mom."

Kona said seriously, "Yeah I know, just let me enjoy being a grandma, alright?" Kera smiled nodding.

Kona asked, "Kagome, what are you gonna do about your baby if Inuyasha comes to take you back?"

Kagome mentioned, "I doubt that will happen mom, the well stopped working remember?"

Kera's brows furrowed as she asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Kagome sighed heavily facing her twin and explained all about the well, Inuyasha, and The band of seven.

Kera laughed eyes twinkling with amusement and said, "So that's why he has a vendetta against you, eh?"

Kagome nodded saying, "I couldn't believe it was him at first. He explained what happened from his point of view and I knew it really was him."

Kera questioned dryly, "So the fearless, ruthless leader of the band of seven, is in our time; and now I'm stuck with him as my partner?"

Kagome nodded stating seriously, "After as many times as you have insulted him today, especially with that last stunt, I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you."

Kera laughed musically and assured, "Don't worry Kags. I can handle him just fine. Even if he is the leader of a ruthless band of mercenaries. I am after all father's daughter and he made sure I was trained to protect myself in any situation."

Kagome said sulkily, "That's something at least." depressed by the reminder of the fact that Kera was raised by their father.

Kera announced dead serious, "Even though he is always gone, he did make certain I could protect myself."

Kona said, "That's good. Okay girls lets unload your stuff."

The girls chirped, "Okay mom," and began unloading the baby's things after handing the babies to their grandfather.

After unloading and putting everything away, the girls took their babies to their rooms. They fed and changed them, then wrote in their journals about the stuff they bought for the babies.

Kona and gramps held the babies while the girls ate their dinner. Then the girls took their babies, bathed them, put them to bed, and went to bed themselves.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was lying in his bed fuming about that bitch; remembering the immense pain that circulated throughout his body after her little stunt. "Still fucking throbs." he sighed. He was contemplating how best to pay her back for her audacity.

"_Well she may be Inutrasha's bitch's twin, but she's certainly a lot feistier."_ he couldn't hold back a smirk at that thought. "_I'll have try a different approach." _His smirk widened as an idea began to form_. "Oh yes this is going to be fun."_ He pulled the sheet up forcing himself to sleep, a little before work.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**


	2. Rivals over Kera

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The next day, with Inuyasha and the others:**

With his long white hair down and wearing his brilliant red fire rat kimono, Inuyasha, tried to jump in the well and got angry when it didn't work. He jumped back out yelling angrily, "Aw come on already! She's been gone four weeks already! Why won't this stupid piece of shit let me through?" He became really frustrated and ran off into the woods to work off some of his building frustration.

**With Kagome:**

The girls woke up and rolled out of bed. They walked into their bathrooms and showered. They got out, dried off, and dressed. They fed and changed their baby's diapers, then carried the babies down for breakfast.

Kona, with her short black hair brushed, wearing a yellow wrap over, with a purple and dark blue striped under shirt, and a tan skirt that reached past her knees; smiled greeting, "Morning girls, what would you like for breakfast?"

Both smiled answering, "Cereal, please?"

Kona nodded getting the cereal, bowls, milk, and spoons setting them on the table. She looked at them and questioned, "What are you gonna do about the babies, while you're at school?"

Kagome held her gaze saying, "We were kinda hoping you would watch them for us mom?"

Kona's face lit up and she said, "I'd be glad too."

Kera stood up, and kissing her mom's cheek, said, "Thanks mom."

Kona kissed her daughter's cheek and said, "Anytime hon."

Both girls handed the babies to their mom and grandfather. and retrieved their bassinets. They quickly ran up stairs and grabbed their backpacks, slinging them over their shoulders. They walked down stairs and out the door, walking to school together.

At the entrance to the school they ran into Hojo and Kagome's friends. Hojo greeted Kagome and asked, "How's Tasha this morning?"

Kagome nodded saying, "Just fine, mom is watching her and Rayden while we go to school."

Hojo frowned asking confused, "Who's Rayden?" scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kera looked at him and explained, "Rayden is my son." Hojo nodded.

Hojo's friend Dorian, who was the football captain and had hazel eyes, short black hair much like Hojo's, and had been absent yesterday; walked up greeting, "Hey Hojo, Eri, Ayume, Yuka."

They all said, "Hi Dorian." smiling at him.

Dorian turned to Kagome and added, "Hey Kagome, it's good to see you're getting better."

Looking beside her, he saw a girl who looked so much like Kagome, yet different, and asked in a sweet voice, "And who is this vision of loveliness, may I ask?"

Kagome giggled and introduced, "Dorian, this is my twin sister. Kera, Dorian."

Kera smiled at him and said politely, "Hi Dorian, nice to meet ya," holding out her hand.

Dorian smiled at her with his most charming smile replying, "Likewise, beautiful Kera," taking her hand in his, he raised it to his face kissing it while holding her gaze.

Kera held his gaze thinking, "_I'd better watch this one," _as she an uneasy feeling began to creep over her.

Smiling at him politely Kera pulled her hand free. She faced Kagome informing her, "I need to go to my locker; so see you all in class, Kags." Kagome nodded and Kera turned around walking towards her locker.

Dorian looked at Kagome and requested, "Kagome, you have got to set me up with your sister, please?" eagerness shinning in his eyes.

Kagome laughed saying, "We'll see Dorian."

He grinned saying, "Thanks." Hojo shook his head in disbelief of his friend. Kagome and crew walked to their class waiting for the bell.

Kera reached down un-clipping her cell phone, placed it inside her locker, closing and locking it. As she looked up, she noticed Bankotsu leaning casually against the lockers, watching her intently.

Realizing she was intent on ignoring him and about to let her, Bankotsu looked into her eyes greeting sweetly, "Morning Kera."

She looked at him cautiously, wondering what he was up to, before replying evenly, "Morning, now what do you want?"

Bankotsu smirked, standing up straight and answered, "I think you know, but I'll tell you anyways. I want you to know that I'm willing to forget all about yesterday and start fresh if you are." his eyes filled with laughter as he added, "After all we do have our 'son' to consider."

Unsure it'd be wise to even bother with him, Kera stared at him a minute, then sighing heavily warned seriously, "This is your last chance, hotshot." gripping her book bag.

He nodded saying, "Good, now let me walk you to class," as they began to walk towards the class room.

Kera chuckled saying, "We're right here, you goof," eyes full of humor.

He smiled his boyish smile and purred next to her ear in a low voice, "I know." He quickly brushed his lips against her smooth cheek and walked inside smirking.

Kera blinked a few times, frowning over his puzzling behavior as she walked inside.

**MATH CLASS:**

Everyone took their seats as the bell rang. Bankotsu sat on one side of Kera and Dorian on the other side; with Kagome behind her and Hojo in front of her. Kera groaned mentally as she noticed her position.

The teacher walked in facing the class and announced in a deep voice, "Okay class, today we will be doing these math sheets." He proceeded passing out the work sheets, and everyone did their work.

After completing and turning in her work sheet, Kera returned to her seat. Bankotsu slid his foot out and nudged her foot a few times, until she looked over at him. Bankotsu smiled his most charming smile. "Hey there," he greeted, looking directly into her eyes.

Kera held his gaze asking, "What do you want?" Bankotsu's smile widened and his mesmerizing blue eyes danced with mischief.

Kera saw this and wondered once again exactly what he was up to, then asked, "Well?" raising a brow questioningly.

Bankotsu leaned over insisting, "Let me apologize the right way, by treating you to WAC Donald's after school today."

Kera sighed considering it and agreed, "Alright." Bankotsu grinned.

Dorian returned to his seat and said, "Hey Kera, after school do you wanna watch me practice with the team?"

Kera smiled politely at him saying, "Sorry, I can't today."

Dorian shrugged and asked hopefully, "Another time then?" Kera smiling nodded. Dorian grinned and nodded at Kera. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at Dorian.

The bell rang and the class left towards their next class. Just as Kera walked out the door, Bankotsu reached out snagging her arm and pulled her into his arms, dragging the shocked teenager over by the lockers.

Kera's eyes narrowed at him in annoyance as she demanded evenly, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Bankotsu held her gaze informing her, "We needed to talk and we need privacy."

Breaking free of his grasp, she said calmly, "Explain, and it had better be good," staring into his eyes.

Bankotsu stared her dead in the eye stating, "You and I have a lot to discuss." Kera's eye brow rose.

Bankotsu continued, "But it will have to wait until after school." She motioned with her hand for him to continue.

He finished seriously, "For now, I wanted to warn you to be careful of that Dorian guy."

Kera blinked as she thought, _"So I'm not the only one who can tell, eh?" _Holding his gaze she ordered evenly, "Continue." giving him her full attention.

Bankotsu stated, "I've seen the way he looks at you, and I don't think you should be alone with him. I know for a fact that he is bad news."

Noting his tone Kera smiled and asked, "Jealous are you?" hand on her shapely hip, holding his gaze.

Glowering Bankotsu said, "No. " adding, "it's just I know he has a bad reputation with women."

Kera's face broke out into a brilliant smile. She said sweetly, "Thanks for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself." Deciding to get a little payback for yesterday, she stood in front of him and briefly kissed his cheek. His eyes widened in shock, and his breath hitched as she unexpectedly kissed his check.

She pulled back, winking at him flirting, and said, "You're sweet to worry about a girl you don't even know." She drew closer to his face, and stopping by his ear added in a silky voice, "You're also cute when you get jealous."

She stepped back smirking at the expression on his face and the nervous hitch in his breathing. Eyes narrowing as her words sunk in, he snapped irritated, "I am absolutely **not **jealous," while glaring at her.

Kera shrugged, "Oh well, my bad then. See ya around, cutie," patting his arm before she turned on her heel, walking away to her next class. Irritated by her insinuation that he would feel jealous of anyone, Bankotsu scowled following after her.

**SCIENCE CLASS:**

Kera entered the room and walked over taking her seat. Bankotsu walked in less than a minute later and took his seat.

not happy by this, Dorian leaned over to Kera whispering, "What's up with you two coming in together?" pointing at Bankotsu. Kera just looked at Dorian shrugging. The bell rang and everyone else took their seats. Dorian was behind Kera, in the middle of the class room. Bankotsu was in the back row, keeping a close eye on them.

The teacher came in, facing the class, and announced, "Today we will be dissecting frogs. Paired up in groups of three like always, Bankotsu, Kera, and Dorian, you three will be a group. Now everyone get into your groups and begin."

Kera sighed heavily thinking, _"Man why me? Both of them, Ugh! This is gonna be loads of fun- not!"_

Dorian and Kera stood up. Dorian chuckled draping an arm over Kera's shoulders possessively. Kera instantly and blatantly removed his arm from her shoulder, while glaring icily at him stating evenly, "This is your only warning Dorian, keep your hands and various body parts off of me- or else." and she stormed over to the table.

Dorian grinned as he watched her walk off, enjoying the site of her backside swaying and followed after her. Bankotsu had seen the little display and smirked at the way she had asserted herself, as he walked over to the table as well.

Kera stood in front of the table eying the frog and picked up the scalpel. Without hesitating she sliced the frog cleanly open and began carefully exposing the innards. Both of the boy's eyes widened in shock and they just stared at her.

Kera turned around. Seeing their shocked faces, she smirked and questioned dryly, "Something wrong guys?"

Dorian shook his head saying, "No it's just most girls run away screaming at the mention of doing that."

Kera smirked wider proclaiming proudly, "I guarantee I'm not like most girls."

Bankotsu and Dorian were both impressed. Bankotsu held her gaze saying impressed, "So I see."

Moving over, Dorian casually slung an arm around her waist; pulling her into his side. She shoved him off glaring icily at him. She proceeded to slap him hard across the face and hissed, "I warned you. Now, hands off."

Enjoying her spiritedness Bankotsu chuckled. Dorian glared directly at her seething angrily, "No one," anger flashed in his eyes, "has ever slapped me before," while holding his stinging cheek.

Eyes flashing with annoyance, Kera said just as angrily, "I just did, and unless you want it repeated- keep your hands off me!" eyes hardening she continued, "No one touches me, unless I say so," arms crossed in front of her chest she finished, "Ever." eyes cold and unforgiving.

Bankotsu grinned as he watched Dorian storm off over to Yuka's table sulking. Kera sighed heavily grumbling, "Stupid jerk. Why is it, all the guys I meet are jerks? Ugh whatever," as she threw her hands in the air.

Standing close beside her, Bankotsu pouted, "Hey, I'm not a jerk," eyes serious as he looked at her.

She faced him raising a brow and countered, "You were yesterday."

Bankotsu smiled charmingly mentioning sweetly, "And we agreed to forget yesterday, didn't we?"

She smiled correcting, "Yeah we did. Okay so I take that back, not all guys I meet are jerks- just most."

He laughed heartily, and she grinned. They turned back to dissecting the frog and filling out their work sheets. After finishing the assignment, they turned in their work sheets, along with their frog, and the other stuff. They walked over to the desks and sat down talking for a while.

Deciding he wanted to know more about her, Bankotsu held her gaze suggesting, "So Kera, tell me about yourself."

Surprised Kera raised a brow questioning, "Now why would you want to know about me?"

Bankotsu shrugged answering amused, "Well, we do have a 'son' together. So it would make sense to know each other, don't you think?" with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

Kera smiled shaking her head slightly amused. She looked into his eyes seeing the purely curious look in them and said, "Alright I'll tell you then. I lived with my father in America until just recently, when he demanded that I be sent to live with my mother. I'm seventeen years old and I don't like guys that think they can just touch me without my permission. My temper gets me into a lot of trouble; but it also chases the jerks off faster as well. I don't take anyone's crap. I give as good as I get," Becoming dead serious she added, "In everything."

Bankotsu smiled nodding. Gazing expectantly into his eyes, Kera said, "Fair is fair Bankotsu, so tell me about you."

Bankotsu grinned deciding to play fair-for now at least. Holding her gaze, he said, "I'm Bankotsu, eighteen years old, and I'm very strong." Eyes smiling he added seriously, "I like a woman who isn't afraid to stand up for herself. I also make certain that my woman knows that I'm the boss." He looked at her grinning his boyish grin, eyes full of mischief and added in a low, suggestive voice, "Especially in the bedroom."

Her cheeks tinged slightly pink because she started blushing. She looked away and he laughed. She said embarrassed, "Um, okay, more then what I wanted to know."

He smiled saying, "Hey you asked."

She snapped her eyes back to his and said, "Not about that, but whatever. Anything else you wish to know?"

He thought about it blinking and queried, "Why did your father demand you be sent here?"

She replied, "He's in a dangerous profession and was never home. Suffice it to say, something serious happened and he decided I would be better off living with my mother," while gazing into his eyes.

He nodded asking, "Anything else you want to know?"

She questioned, "You got any family?" curiosity in her warm caramel eyes.

His eyes dimmed and he said, "Not here. I live with a kind old man, who took me in."

She nodded adding, "Lucky for you."

He smiled saying, "Yeah."

She asked, "Anything else?"

He stared into her eyes questioning dead seriously, "Have you got a boyfriend back in America?"

Eyes hardening she exclaimed fiercely, "Not anymore." He nodded wondering about her fierceness while saying that, but shrugged it off.

Needing to change the subject, she added evenly, "I'm normally a straight A student. Once I adjust to living here and things settle down; I may or may not see about tutoring others. I haven't decided yet."

He nodded saying, "I don't know about straight A's, but I'm getting the job done enough to pass so far."

Curious Kera queried, "Have you got a girlfriend where you come from?"

He shrugged answering, "Nope," then added seriously, "I'm usually too busy." She nodded.

Deciding to tease her again, Bankotsu wiggled his eye brows at her suggestively, querying "Why, are you interested?"

She laughed saying, "As if." then mentioned, "We're just getting to know each other better, remember?"

He winked flirting, "Because if you are, it's mutual," expecting another blush.

She said dryly, "Nice to know considering our 'son' and all; but right now I am not interested." Eyes hard she added, "In anyone, okay?"

He nodded adding confidently, "I'll just have to change your mind then. It's only right that our 'son' has both 'parents' in his life," eyes twinkling with laughter.

She laughed musically and retorted, "You and my mother would get along fabulously. She actually has gone completely gaga over the whole 'grandchildren' thing."

He smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively, and suggested, "Maybe we should give her some then?" eyes mischievous.

Eyes narrowing at him she stated, "Keep dreaming, braid boy. I have enough on my plate as is, without adding babies and a boyfriend to it."

He laughed saying, "Okay, okay, so we'll wait a while."

She laughed and sobered up saying dead seriously, "A good long while. I have no intention of being in a relationship anytime soon- yet alone having kids."

He smirked and announced cockily, "We'll see about that."

Kera looked him dead in the eyes saying, "Look, believe it or not, I find myself actually beginning to enjoy your company. But, I have no intention of getting involved with anyone for a long time. If you want a girlfriend pal, you'll just have to find someone else."

He nodded holding her gaze and said dead seriously, "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy your company too. After all, it isn't every day I find anyone- let alone a woman, who is willing to stand up to me. You have guts and I genuinely admire that."

Enjoying their banter, she smiled saying, "Thanks, but like I said, if you're looking for a girlfriend, you'll have to find someone else, because I don't have the time or the desire to be anyone's girlfriend."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "I'm not looking for a girlfriend, so we're clear on that one," reaching out to sweep a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face, gently tucking it behind her ear.

She blushed a bit at his soft touch, giving a small smile and nodded her thanks. The bell rang and everyone stood up walking off to their next class room.

**HISTORY:**

Everyone took their seats just as they bell rang. Kagome and Kera sat beside each other. Hojo was in front of Kagome and Dorian in front of Kera. Yuka sat behind Kagome and Bankotsu behind Kera. Eri and Ayume sat in the back of the classroom.

The teacher walked in facing the class and cheerily announced, "Today we'll be having class outside."

The class all stood up and walked outside. The teacher led them out to the displays and informed them, "We will be looking at the displays of ancient weapons from the warring states era, two at a time only."

Kagome's eyes immediately widened and her breath hitched nervously. Bankotsu frowned in confusion. Noticing this Kera leaned over to his ear whispering, "He means your era, I do believe."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her, Kera looking into his shocked sapphire orbs grinned. Bankotsu recovered and hissed back in her ear, "What do you mean my era? Tell me what you know, woman."

Smirking at him she whispered, "I know **you** are the fearless leader of the Shichinintai from the feudal era."

He stood there completely shocked a minute, and then hissed, "How exactly do you know that?" eyes narrowing dangerously as he became serious.

She pulled back to look into his eyes and smiled saying, "I have my ways," winking at him. _"He's so easy to rile,"_ she thought, slightly amused.

It was their turn to look at the weapons. Bankotsu grabbing her elbow in a bruising grip dragged her over to the weapons display. He turned her to face him. Glaring into her caramel pools he demanded, "Tell me exactly what you know and how you know it." he added fury in his features, "Now."

Pouting Kera teased, "Aw you're no fun." Noticing he wasn't amused, she sighed and continued seriously, "Very well then, I know you're the one and only Bankotsu; leader of the Shichinintai from the feudal era. I know, because Kagome told me, after all she fought against you and your band of 'brothers' with her group including a half demon named Inuyasha."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes demanding, "How long have you known?"

She answered, "Since last night. She and mom were talking about Inuyasha and stuff when we went baby shopping. I asked what they were talking about and Kagome told me all about you." adding dryly. "She warned me that you're trouble." with amusement dancing in her eyes.

He looked thoughtful and said, "I see. Tell me, has you sister told you how she ever got to my era in the first place?"

Kera sighing said, "No, only what I've already told you. Now we better move and let the others have a chance to 'eye the weapons'."

Bankotsu looked around and saw they were holding up the line. Sighing he reached over; wrapping his strong arm firmly around her waist and pulled her into his side. Looking at him she raised a brow questioning. "And what do you think you're doing?" preparing to remove his arm.

He stared into her eyes informing her, "We still need to discuss this, and this way no one wonders why we're whispering so much. They'll just assume we are discussing our 'relationship' instead." He grinned, eyes filling with merriment as his said the last part.

She sighed rolling her eyes as they walked away together. Keeping his one handed death grip on her waist as they walked away, he pulled her into the long abandoned hallway. He pulled them into the girl's bathroom and shoved her into the nearest empty stall, following closely behind locking the door.

He faced her hissing, "Now, tell me how she gets to my time," eyes narrowing at her.

Slightly surprised by his actions, Kera hissed back, "I don't know. She hasn't told me that."

Bankotsu stood blocking any escape, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, glowering at her and demanded, "Who else knows about all of this?"

Kera held his gaze unafraid, smirking, and answered, "The two of us, Kags, and mom." she assured, "That's it."

He nodded saying seriously, "Good." he demanded, "You'd better keep it that way." eyes deadly serious.

As a thought occurred to him, he smirked saying amused, "So, you've known all day exactly who I am, yet you still haven't backed down from me, eh?"

She smirked stating seriously, "I told you I'm no push over, I can take care of myself," eyes twinkling.

His smirk widened as he said impressed, "You're even gutsier than I thought." Turning serious again, reaching out laying his hands against her shoulders; he shoved her against the wall, getting into her face and continued, "Okay here is the deal: I'll leave your family alone, as long as you cooperate with me."

Kera narrowed her eyes saying, "Cooperate how? And don't you dare threaten to harm my family again braid boy, or I will whoop your ass myself." her eyes lit with fire.

He chuckled saying, "Like I said gutsy. As for the cooperation, you help me discover how to return to my era. I need to go back and destroy that back stabbing bastard Naraku," his gaze turned deadly as he said the last part.

Kera held his gaze a minute and replied, "I'll think about it." She reached out her hands settling them on his chest firmly and shoved him off of her. He shoved her back against the wall of the stall; this time pinning her by the shoulders.

He was so close their breaths mingled. He said in a deadly tone, "You do that, and remember **exactly** who I am." Staring her dead in the eyes, he threatened, "Let me assure you girl, I can and will make your life a living hell, unless you do exactly as I say."

Eyes full of amusement, she flipped their positions in the blink of an eye, so that he was now pinned against the stall. Staring him dead in the eye, she said in a confidant voice, "Make no mistake about it, Bankotsu leader of the Shichinintai, I'm not afraid of you. So don't you ever threaten me or my loved ones again." Eyes full of fire and promise she added, "I can and will kick your sorry ass right back to hell if you do."

Scowling he mumbled, "Shut up," pressing his forehead against hers. Anger mixing with arousal as he stared down at her lips, wanting to kiss her so badly that he could barely control himself. He reached around her waist and yanked her body flush against his. She gasped in shock at the unexpected contact. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her hands went to his arms gripping his shirt sleeves.

His tongue moved about tasting the sides of her mouth and her tongue. He tilted his head to the side and she felt his tongue swirl. His body ground against hers and she moaned into his mouth, her eyes going wide. She couldn't believe how good he felt. She could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her stomach was filled with butterflies- all because of him. It was such a hot and passionate kiss. After a minute she broke the kiss, moving over to his ear and whispered half breathlessly, "You're not the only assassin here, braid boy."

Her tongue darted out sliding along the outside of his ear, as she pressed her full breasts against his hard chest. "Now you know my little secret as well," she breathed into his ear. His breathing hitched, this time in anticipation. Smirking at getting the response she wanted, she pulled back. They stood there just staring at each other, for a long moment. She leaned over placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose, before she turned and walked out of the stall.

The natural seductive sway of her shapely hips captivated him. He smirked as he watched her walking away, eyes glued to her hips, and bit back a moan as he felt himself becoming painfully aroused. A few minutes later, once again in control of his wayward arousal, Bankotsu slipped into the hall way undiscovered and went in search of Kera.

He entered the cafeteria and found her sitting with Kagome and her friends. He walked up behind Kera and leaning down whispered so low only she would hear him, "Nice one sweetheart. I can't wait until after school."

Kera was very aware of the powerful male standing behind her. She could feel his body heat burning into her back. She was busy talking with her twin and pretended not to hear him. Knowing full well she'd heard him, Bankotsu smirked and sat beside her. Licking his lips and tasting her kiss, he leaned over to Kera's ear purring, "We need to talk."

Kera looked at him a moment. She smiled and looked at Kagome informing her, "Kags, I'm gonna go chat with my friend here. I'll see you in class." Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded as Kera began to stand up.

Kera smiled reassuringly saying, "Don't worry sis, I can handle this guy," lightly patting the back of Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu smirked thinking,_ "Heh, that's what you think babe."_

Kagome smiled saying politely, "I'm sure you can."

Turning to Bankotsu, Kera whispered, "Follow me." He nodded standing up and followed her out to the school entrance. Turning around she looked into his deep blue eyes and asked seriously, "Now, what do you want?"

Grinning he complimented impressed, "That was a nice move back there. Not many people can pull a fast one like that on me. Also, that was a rather... interesting way to deliver such a shocking bit of information," eyes smiling.

She grinned at his compliment saying, "Thanks, coming from you, that's a real compliment."

He nodded declaring, "Now we are definitely going to have to talk after school," gazing directly into her eyes.

Kera shrugged saying, "Alright, and to answer another of your questions, that I'm sure you will ask eventually; Yes I know Kagome is a priestess, and we share the same blood, but to be honest- I don't know if I have any priestess powers or not."

He nodded shocked voicing seriously, "Damn. You really are good."

She laughed shrugging it off. "It was simple logic."

Looking at her he suggested, "How about this Saturday when you bring our 'son' to my place; you stay and we can discuss all of each other's questions then. I assure you we will have plenty of privacy and security."

She thought it over and nodded her agreement, saying, "Alright, but this is the only time. After this weekend, you take care of our 'son' yourself come weekends, deal?"

He found himself actually eager for Saturday to arrive. Grinning he said, "Deal."

They both walked into the next class and sat in their seats just as the bell rang. Dorian, who had seen the little display during History; stormed by glaring angrily at both of them. Kera hid a smile and Bankotsu just smirked.

Reaching up Bankotsu tugged playfully on Kera's long and thick ponytail. She whipped her head around so fast that her hair slid free, raising a brow questioningly at him. Smirking Bankotsu shrugged with laughing eyes. Kera rolled her eyes facing the front again. Dorian narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu; not at all happy that Bankotsu was flirting with Kera. The teacher walked in and instructed, "Okay, sit with your partners and discuss your projects."

Bankotsu grinned at her saying, "Hey partner."

Kera found herself smiling at him and said amused, "Hey yourself partner."

On impulse, Bankotsu decided to show off his muscles a bit. Standing up, he bent over picking up and turning Kera's desk around, with her still in it, to face his. He sat back down in his desk, hands laced behind his head, smirking at her startled look.

Shocked, Kera recovered quickly grumbling, "Hmph! Show off." Bankotsu's smirk widened, as he shrugged lazily holding her gaze. Turning serious she stated, "When the bell rings I have to get my cell first, then we can go."

Bankotsu nodded adding, "So do I." Kera nodded. They sat talking until the end of class. The bell rang and the class filed out one by one.

Kera and Bankotsu walked over to their lockers, grabbing their cell phones, clipped them to their hips; then closed and relocked their lockers. Kera walked over to Kagome saying, "Hey Kags, I won't be walking home with you today."

Nodding Kagome questioned, "Ok, but why not?"

Smiling Kera said, "Well, Bankotsu wants to apologize for yesterday, so we're going out to eat."

Kagome gasped eyes wide and queried, "Kera... are you sure you know what you're doing?" staring her twin dead in the eye.

Hugging Kagome, Kera reassured, "Trust me sister dear; I can handle braid boy just fine," staring her in the eye.

Kagome hugged Kera back and whispered, "Okay but don't forget **exactly** who you're dealing with."

Kera winked at her saying, "I've got it covered Kags. Trust me. See ya later, k?"

Kagome nodded saying, "Just be careful Kera. I just found you and I really don't want to lose you," concern clear throughout her features.

Kera grinned and said, "You won't Kags." smiling at her twin reassuringly. Sighing heavily Kagome walked off to meet her friends.

Dorian stormed over glaring at Kera and demanded angrily, "I thought you said 'no one' touched you without permission?" eyes flashing dangerously.

Glaring at him Kera argued, "That's right." She was really getting tired of this jerk's attitude.

Dorian exploded, "Then what the hell was Bankotsu doing? You'll let **him** tug your hair and hold your waist; but you won't even let **me** put my arm around your shoulder or waist?" he hissed, "What the hell is up with that?" anger clear in his stormy hazel eyes.

Deciding she'd had just about all she was gonna take of this guy and his crap, Kera narrowed her eyes at Dorian, and said crisply, "First of all, I don't answer to you Dorian, so you had better just back the hell off! Secondly, Bankotsu and I are friends."

Bankotsu walked up grabbing Kera's hand. Looking at her he asked, "Ready to go?"

Dorian glared at him demanding, "Go where?" Turning his angry gaze to Kera he demanded, "And what the hell do you mean you two are friends? You only just met today, same as with me."

Kera informed him, "Actually, Bankotsu and I met yesterday."

Bankotsu smirked saying, "We sure did," draping his arm around her waist possessively. For once, Kea didn't object. Bankotsu asked evenly, "Now, what seems to be the problem here?" while turning to gaze at Dorian, thoroughly enjoying the anger he saw in his eyes; knowing that it had to do with Kera.

Dorian fumed, "The problem is you are touching her, yet she won't allow me to," as he glared from one to the other and back again clearly livid.

Shrugging Bankotsu said off handedly, "Oh is that all? And here I thought it was something serious." Smirking Bankotsu added, "There is a reason of course."

Glaring directly at Bankotsu, Dorian fumed, "And that is?" lowering his glare to the hand around her waist, as the muscle in his jaw ticked.

Bankotsu answered cockily, "Well for starters, we are partners in the whole baby thing." Adding insult to injury, Bankotsu laid his chin to rest on Kera's shoulder.

Dorian's eyes narrowed into slits and he seethed, "So what? That doesn't give you any more right to touch her then it does me," venom seeping into his voice he finished, "Yet she is allowing your touches and not mine." Clearly Dorian didn't like that he was being denied- especially when it came to Kera.

Rolling her eyes not even the least bit impressed, Kera said seriously, "Ugh, could we lose some of the testosterone here, please?!" facing Dorian she added, "As for you, if you really must know-"

Bankotsu cut in saying matter of factly, "We have a date planned and now we're late, so we're leaving- bye Dorian." Bankotsu pulled Kera along by her elbow and they walked out of the school. Dorian's eyes bugged out and he stood there completely shocked. Slowly his face became crimson from anger, as he watched them walk away with narrowed eyes.

Outside Kera laughed turning to face Bankotsu and said, "You're so mean. Dorian probably has steam coming out of his ears by now," eyes laughing.

Bankotsu looked at her smirking and said, "I know," eyes shining with amusement.

Kera added, "When you told him that we had a date planned, his eyes bugged out." She lightly scolded, "That was so mean of you," slapping his arm playfully.

Bankotsu scoffed saying, "Who cares? At least we left." Kera laughed nodding her agreement.

She said seriously, "Don't think you can just start claiming me either," eyes narrowing, as she turned serious again.

Bankotsu chuckled and said seriously, "I know, you aren't looking for a boyfriend. I'm not looking for a girlfriend either."

Walking off again, they reached and walked into WAC Donald's. They strolled up to the counter and ordered two, number two combo meals.

Bankotsu paid for the food, and then carried the tray. They sat together at an empty booth. They ate together in peace, sitting there just enjoying each other's company.

**Ten to fifteen minutes later:**

Kera sighed saying, "I guess I'd better head home- mom will start to worry soon."

As she stood up, she turned to face him adding seriously, "Oh, and just so you know what we talked about earlier stays between us. Mom, Kags, and the others don't know and I'm planning to keep it that way."

Bankotsu held her gaze grinning and said dead seriously, "You have my word, it will stay between us." Kera smiled nodding and said dead seriously, "You have my word as well. Your secret is safe with me." He nodded. Kera said, "Thanks for the meal. I'll see you at school tomorrow, k' Ban?" winking at him, as she said his name.

He raised a brow asking, "Ban?"

Kera looking into his sapphire gaze and questioned, "Is there something else you would rather I call you? Maybe Banky or..." He shivered glaring a deadly glare at her, when she said, "Banky." She laughed saying amused, "I take it that's a no on Banky?"

He roared angrily, "Hell yes that's a fucking no on Banky!" glaring icily at her.

She laughed questioning, "Well, what then?" waiting expectantly.

He smirked answering seriously, "Bankotsu, or Ban will do." She smiled, nodding, and started walking off. He reached out grabbing her hand to stop her and added teasing, "Though, I would prefer you just call me lover," gazing directly into her eyes.

She chuckled amused saying dryly, "You just keep dreaming there, lover boy," holding his gaze.

He grinned replying, "You got it, babe," eyes laughing.

She shook her head, grinning, and said, "Okay, Bank-"

He glared icily at her, covering her mouth with his hand, and warned dead seriously, "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, woman," getting right in her face.

She held his gaze her eyes laughing. Smirking she stuck out her slick pink tongue enough to glide it along the inside of his tanned and calloused palm. He instantly jerked his hand back and started rubbing it on his pants, glaring at her. He smirked saying cockily, with a wink, "If you're gonna lick me babe, then I'd prefer you do it somewhere else; that would be much more pleasurable," with a suggestive look in his eyes.

She glared icily at him saying icily, "Drop dead Neijin." She held his gaze and continued seriously, "I won't finish that sentence on one condition: You call me Kera from now on. Not woman, not babe, not wench- just Kera."

He nodded agreeing amused, "Okay then, Kera."

She grinned saying, "Bye Ban." She walked off towards the shrine and he walked towards his place.

**Back at the shrine:**

Smiling while replaying the day's events in her mind, Kera walked inside and yelled, "I'm home mom!"

Kona walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her white apron. Kona walked over to Kera saying, "Hello dear, did you have fun?"

Kera looked at her smiling and answered, "Yup. Thanks for watching Rayden for me."

Kona's face lit up as she assured, "Anytime dear."

Kera walked over picking up her 'son' and questioned, "When was the last time he was fed?"

Kona smiled at her daughter answering, "I just fed him and was about to bathe him when you came in."

Kera nodded saying, "K, thanks mom! I'll bathe him now."

Kona smiled, nodding, and added, "Kagome is in her room, if you are looking for her. Alright?"

Kera nodding replied, "K, Thanks mom." Kera walked up stairs to her room, went into her bathroom, and bathed her 'son'. She walked over to her sister's room and knocked.

Smiling Kagome said, "Come in."

Opening the door Kera greeted, "Hey Kags."

Kagome turned to face her smiling and asked, "Hey Kera. Did you have fun?"

Laughing Kera walked over to sit beside Kagome on the bed and replied seriously, "Actually yes. He really isn't that bad, once you get past the whole 'mercenary from the past' thing." She added, "Plus, he's kinda cute," with a wink.

Kagome, eyes full of concern, reminded, "He's major trouble Kera."

Smiling at her sister's concern, Kera said dead seriously, "Trust me, I can handle **anything** he tries and I made sure he knows it, too." Sighing heavily and looking sad, she added, "It's Dorian that I'm concerned about."

Kagome eyes widened from shock as she asked, "Why?"

Holding her gaze, Kera answered, "I just met him today yet he's already trying to act all possessive and crap. UGH! My ex-boyfriend was like that." Kera declared eyes and voice dead serious, "I will **not** go through **that** again. My ex was a total ass. Dorian reminds me far too much of him with his attitude and all."

Kagome nodded and pouted, "Man that sucks. I was gonna try to set you two up."

Kera smiling informed her, "Thanks but not necessary Kags. I'm not even looking for a boyfriend."

Kagome nodded and jumping up suggested, "Ok Kera, but if you do decide you want a boyfriend-"

Kera hid a smile stating, "You would be the first to know." Kagome nodded smiling.

Kera gazed into Kagome's eyes questioning, "So, about this Inuyasha and all... what's up with that?"

Kagome sighed heavily sitting down and answered, "Inuyasha comes to get me after a few days." She added worrying, "I bet he is freaking out about not being able to get here and all."

Kera became puzzled and said, "Okay now you're losing me again, get here? Huh?"

Kagome laughed and explained, "The well in the shrine, it normally leads to the Feudal Era."

Kera blinked a few times, then looked at her asking, "Are serious, Kags?"

Kagome answered, "Yup. I guarantee as soon as it does work again, Inuyasha will show up irate, demanding that I return with him immediately."

Kera laughed and queried, "So this Inuyasha, is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed mumbling, "It's kinda complicated."

Kera informed her twin dead seriously, "I am here if you ever need to talk Kags- about anything."

Kagome nodded saying, "Thanks Kera. If I need to talk you will be the first to know."

Kera smiled nodding and said amused, "Well, guess I better get this little guy changed and into bed, so I can sleep myself," holding up her 'son'

Kagome smiled saying, "Night Kera."

Smiling Kera replied, "Night Kags," standing up and went to her room. She changed her 'son', filled out the journal, and put her baby to bed. She showered, and then went to bed herself. Kera was asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow.

**With Bankotsu:**

After getting home, he walked up to his rooms. Throwing his keys on the counter, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

He opened his beer and sat on the couch relaxing and reminiscing about the day's events. He sighed heavily thinking amused, "_Well so much for that plan, damn if that girl hasn't actually managed to pique my interest."_ He took a swig of his beer and smirked thinking, "_This should be interesting indeed. She's gutsy, feisty, and sure as hell isn't boring."_ He smirked voicing aloud, "Let the games begin."

He finished his beer, and walked into his bathroom shedding his clothes and climbed into the shower. He stood under the spray letting the water hit his back and thought about how Kera hadn't backed down from him even once since the day they met. A smile spread across his features as he thought about earlier that day in the girl's bathroom and how easily she had flipped their positions in the stall. He finished showering and climbed out. After drying off he climbed into bed.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Jealousies and her past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 3:**

**The following Monday at lunch:**

Kera and Bankotsu had sat and talked in classes whenever the chance arose. They even decided to eat lunch together. Bankotsu met Kera by her locker and they walked over to the cafeteria together, and walked over to stand in line to get their food.

They got their food and carried their trays over to a relatively empty table. Kera smiled at him asking, "So tell me Bankotsu, how come you don't seem to notice all the girls starring at you."

Shrugging as if it was no big deal, Bankotsu answered, "Actually I'm used to it, so I pay no attention to it. I told you already I'm not looking for a girlfriend." Kera shrugged and started eating.

Raising a brow, Bankotsu asked, "What about you? I mean every guy in the room is eying you as we speak, and sending me glares," smirking smugly as he finished.

Sighing heavily at the reminder, Kera retorted, "We discussed this already, I'm not looking for a boyfriend." she added sadly, "My ex was an ass and I don't have the desire to be with anyone."

Seeing an opportunity Bankotsu asked curiously, "So what did he do, this ex of yours?" wondering about the guy, who'd obviously upset her.

Sighing heavily, she stared him in the eye and answered, "Let's just say he didn't believe me about something his brother tried to do and told me to get my quote, 'Filthy, lying, little face out of my site bitch!' and leave it at that." Kera added in a harsher voice, "Naturally I told the bastard that I never wanted to see him again and left. Shortly after that my father told me I was moving here."

Frowning he asked, "What did the brother try?"

Kera mumbled, "I'd rather not talk about it," eyes shadowed and dropping her head, she began to eat slowly. Sighing Bankotsu nodded, they finished eating and continued talking until Dorian walked by.

Scowling Dorian demanded, "What the hell? Kera what are you doing here with him?" glaring hatefully at Bankotsu.

Already in a sore mood, and not about to deal with this ass, Kera snapped, "I don't answer to you asshole, so back off!" fire blazing in her eyes.

Smirking Bankotsu added, "You heard the lady Dorian, so get lost," as he stood to his feet glaring at the guy. Kera, not in the mood for any macho posturing crap, sighed heavily standing up gathering her tray. After dumping it, she walked off to find her sister.

Dorian moved to follow her, but was blocked by a smug Bankotsu who stated coolly, "I suggest you leave the girl alone. She's made it quite clear she isn't interested in you."

Dorian roared, "Oh yeah? Who the hell do you think you are?" as he clenched his fists fuming, "Since the first day you came here, you've been nothing but a nuisance," glaring menacingly he seethed, "I'm warning you Bankotsu, stay the hell away from Kera." finishing fiercely, "She's mine!"

Smirking Bankotsu taunted, "Don't you think that if she wanted you, she'd have said so by now?"

Dorian boasted arrogantly, "I'm the captain of the football team, and Kera will be begging to be with me sooner or later."

Bankotsu's smirk grew as he said, "Really, because it looks to me like she's avoiding you as much as possible," with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Growing furious Dorian growled, "Go fucking find some other girl and leave Kera alone."

Grinning amused, Bankotsu replied seriously, "Nah, I actually enjoy being in Kera's company, so I think I'll just stick to sitting with her." Turning on his heel Bankotsu smugly walked off to search for Kera leaving a livid Dorian behind.

**Tuesday at lunch:**

Bankotsu was sitting alone at a table with his food already. Kera had gotten her food and was walking by to go sit with her sister, when Bankotsu reached out stopping her by grasping her elbow. Kera eyed him warily asking, "What?"

Smiling charmingly Bankotsu said, "I saved you a seat," waving his free hand to the spot in front of him. Kera considered it a minute, then shrugging sat down. Bankotsu gave her a genuine smile.

Mino, who was also tall but a little chunky, walked over and frowned complaining, "But I was gonna sit there," stomping her foot like a two year old.

Bankotsu said evenly, "Sorry, I purposely saved this seat for my friend and now she's here," indicating Kera. Pouting Mino stormed off in a huff.

Kera chuckled shaking her head side to side as she said, "Ya know, the girls are gonna be after you constantly until you get yourself a girlfriend," amusement dancing in her eyes.

Bankotsu sighed heavily grumbling, "I don't want a girlfriend, sheesh! Why can't they seem to understand that?" he asked, truly puzzled.

Kera replied seriously, "Well you're drop dead gorgeous, have longer hair then they have ever seen on a guy, and a killer smile." Bankotsu inwardly smirked, listening to her list of his attributes.

Kera smiled at him adding, "Plus the bad boy attitude, the bulging muscles, and the rarest blue eyes; I for one have ever seen." She held his gaze finishing, "what girl wouldn't be interested?"

He smirked with his hands behind his head asking, "So, does that include you?" gazing deeply into her eyes.

Kera chuckled and replied seriously, "Bankotsu, we all know damn well that you're the hottest guy in school. We also both know damn well, you could easily have **any** girl in the school that you wanted."

His smirk widened and he asked, "So you think I'm hot, eh?" with smoldering eyes.

Rolling her eyes at his little game, Kera replied dead serious, "Just because I'm not looking for a guy, doesn't mean that I'm blind. It also doesn't make me immune to you either. I just have more self control then the other girls."

A deep rumbling chuckle emerged from his chest and he said, "That's good to know." They laughed and ate their food, then put their trays away and left for class.

**Wednesday at lunch:**

Kera stood in line to get her food. Bankotsu was in front of her and paid for both of their meals. He smiled charmingly and stated, "It's on me. Now follow me, k?" Kera nodded and after getting her lunch followed Bankotsu. He led them over to a table where they sat across from each other again.

After they finished their lunch in silence, Kera looked Bankotsu dead in the eye asking, "Alright, just what is going on here?"

Bankotsu feigned an innocent look and queried, "What do you mean?"

Not fooled, Kera replied, "You're up to something. I don't know what, but I do know that you don't act all nice and stuff unless you're up to something- now what is it?"

Bankotsu chuckled and replied, "Maybe I just wanted you to spend lunch with me," while his hand gently brushed some hair out of her face.

Not buying that excuse, Kera smiled and retorted, "Nah, it's something more than that. I may not know you **that** well yet, but I know your type, and you don't act nice without having a motive for doing so." She demanded, "Now out with it!" crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Bankotsu smirked and leaned over placing a chaste kiss on her lips, then whispered, "You're right. Let's go talk some where more... private." Kera stood up and nodded. She collected their trays and put them away.

He led her by the elbow toward the entrance of the school. She faced him fully and asked, "So what's up?"

He smiled charmingly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. Moving his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "Have you asked your sister yet?"

Playing dumb Kera pulled back, looking into his eyes and countered, "Asked her what?" trying to discover his true objective.

Deciding to have a little fun he tried seducing the information out of her, as he whispered, "How she gets to my time," while nuzzling his face into her hair.

Kera sighed in annoyance removing his arms from her waist and shoved his chest, forcing him to stumble back as she stated dryly, "Why am I **not** surprised?" She glared at him, not ready to trust him with the knowledge just yet, and answered, "No she hasn't. I said I'd answer that when I know and I will- but that's it." seething, "I will not play spy for you Bankotsu."

His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Just remember our agreement Kera. You help me and I'll spare your family." All pretenses gone, he grabbed her arms yanking her to him, getting right in her face and warned, "Don't even think about trying to keep it from me either; because if you do, I will personally make your life a living hell," eyes dead serious.

Holding his angry gaze, she lifted her knee, hitting him in the baby makers, and watched as he fell to his knees. He fell over lying on the ground eyes filling with intense pain and anger.

Glaring at him Kera leaned down and hissed venomously in his ear, "Don't ever threaten me or my family again. That is your final warning," while he groaned and continued holding himself.

Using the speed he was known for, he reached up and yanked her beside him, rolling her underneath him; glaring at her with a seriously pissed off face hissed, "That's twice you've done that and it had damn well better by the last time," eyes filled with malice and the promise of severe pain if she ever did it again.

He roughly pinned her arms to her sides and pinning her body with his own, slammed his mouth down on hers in a heated and bruising kiss. She struggled against him briefly, and then ceased struggling as a moan escaped her lips; when his lips left hers and began trailing butterfly kisses along her neck. She resisted a second moan, at the feeling of his body on top of hers.

Getting worked up, he growled huskily, "Damn I like your fire," and continued to assault her neck with feathery kisses for a few minutes. He captured her lips in another fierce kiss and she eagerly returned it with one of her own.

His hands loosened their grip and began to travel down her body. They began to slide up her bare calves causing her to snap out of her dazed state. They found her thighs and he squeezed them gently. She broke the kiss shoving him off forcefully with her eyes wide open, demanding, "Watch those hands pal," sending him a stern glare. Bankotsu chuckled suggesting, "Let's get going, class starts soon."

**Four weeks later at lunch on a Thursday:**

Kera had decided to join Kagome, Yuka, Ayume, and Eri for lunch. They were all four eating lunch and chatting. A group of girls walked by talking about Kera, not realizing she was sitting right there.

Kimko, who was rather tall and skinny, exclaimed, "Ugh it's so depressing!"

Mino, who was also tall but a little chunky, chimed in, "Yeah I know, but she's so nice to us, so it's kinda hard to hate her for it."

Kimko groaned, "I can't believe she's been here less than two full months and already has Bankotsu interested in her."

Lana, who was slender and short, complained, "I know and every girl in this school, except for Kagome and her friends, have tried even just to catch his interest and he has ignored us all. What exactly do they see in her anyways?"

Mino griped, "I don't know, but she and Bankotsu seem to being hanging out more often lately. Even Dorian has his sights set on her- it makes me sick!"

Having heard enough, Kera cleared her throat loudly and stated calmly, "Ya know girls, if you're gonna talk about someone behind their back, it would be wiser to do so when that person isn't sitting right in front of you," as she slowly rose from her seat, and turned to face them.

She eyed the gaping trio of girls and stated in a deceptively calm voice, "Now I suggest you three move along. Oh, and if you mess with my sister or her friends, you'll be answering to me," with cold hard eyes, that spoke loud and clear she was deadly serious.

Kera smiled when the trio's eyes widened in fear and shock. She said sweetly, "Have a nice day girls," as she calmly walked away.

Eri stood up and stated disgustedly, "It isn't Kera's fault the guys are interested in her. She's been turning them down left and right, ever since the one time she and Bankotsu went to WAC Donald's together. You three should stop being so petty." Eri walked off after Kera.

Yuka stood up and added, "Maybe the guys would have more interest in you three, if you weren't such bitches," and walked off in a huff.

Ayume stood up and said, "Normally I'm not one to say anything mean, but Kera is new here and just trying to fit in. Because of your jealousies, you're missing out on a chance to have a great friend," as she stood over by Kagome.

Kagome slowly rose up and informed them angrily, "My sister is a caring person. If you're too jealous to see that- then it's your loss." Kagome and Yuka walked away.

Bankotsu, who'd been walking over towards the table in search of Kera, heard and watched the whole thing. He cleared his throat and said in a harsh tone, "Kera isn't afraid to say something to someone's face- she's a real woman. She doesn't go around belittling other people to make herself feel better. She's an honest person and a caring one- something you bitches aren't." he finished in a venomous voice, "I will** never** be interested in the likes of you!" then angrily stormed away in search of Kera.

Kimiko, Mino, and Lana stood there angry and embarrassed; glaring in the direction Bankotsu and the others had walked off to.

**With Kera: **

She had walked over to her locker and was leaning casually against it, sighing as she thought, _"Why is it always the same thing?" _

Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayume had just found her and walked over to her.

Ayume surprised everyone by saying, "Can you believe those bitches?"

Knowing she wasn't one to cuss, Eri gasped and added, "They're so fake."

Nothing her sister's slouched shoulders, Kagome informed Kera, "The girls and I told them off, and then came to find you."

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks girls, you didn't have to do that, but thank you."

They all proclaimed in unison, "That's what real friends are for." The five girls laughed together.

Bankotsu walked up looking at Kera and asked, "Can we talk?" eyes never leaving hers.

Kera nodded replying, "Sure." She faced the girls saying, "See ya in class girls."

Bankotsu reached out and led Kera away by the elbow. Frowning Kagome asked, "I wonder what that was all about?" The trio shrugged and the four of them walked off towards their lockers.

**With Kera and Bankotsu:**

They walked over to a tree and stopped. Kera faced Bankotsu and questioned, "What's on your mind?"

Looking at her Bankotsu replied, "I saw and heard everything. I wanted to say I'm sorry. They were just jealous of you."

Surprised, Kera shrugged saying evenly, "Don't worry about it Ban, I'm used to it by now."

Bankotsu frowned grumbling, "Still it wasn't right."

Giving him a small smile, she agreed, "No it wasn't, but it's kinda a regular thing, whenever I go to a new school." Taking a deep breath she confided, "All the girls get jealous of or hate me, because the guys seem to be attracted to me. It doesn't matter how many times I turn them down or how rude I get," she finished softly.

Scowling Bankotsu declared fiercely, "Well it doesn't matter what those guys want, they'll have to get through me first, in order to get to you," eyes and voice dead serious.

Feeling a little better, Kera smiled at him saying, "Thanks for being so protective of me Ban. You've become a really good friend, since that day we went to Wac Donald's." She winked at him adding, "One of the best." He smirked while grabbing her hand. They smiled at each other and walked off to class.

**Friday Morning three weeks later:**

After their morning routines, Kera and Kagome carried their babies down stairs, walking into the kitchen to eat. Kona saw them enter and greeted in a chipper voice, "Morning girls."

They smiled saying, "Morning mom."

Kera looked at her and questioned, "Are you sure you don't want me to come right home tonight mom?"

Kona looked at her and replied, "Kagome's going to the movies with her friends, and you should get out and meet some people. I'm sure- now have fun. I'll take care of these little darlings," her eyes lighting up as she smiled at her 'grandchildren.'

Kera shook her head mentioning amused, "Just remember mom, tomorrow morning I'll be taking Rayden to his father's place."

Kona nodded looking at her and suggested, "You should bring him home one of these days. I'd love the chance to meet him."

Laughing Kera replied, "Maybe mom. We'll have to see what he thinks." Kona nodded smiling. Kera and Kagome grabbed their backpacks running out the door.

**On the way to the school:**

Kera commented amused, "Man, mom has really got grandkids on the brain."

Kagome agreed, "Tell me about it. Every time I even mention Inuyasha, she squeals and says 'Ooh am I finally gonna get my grandkids with the cute fuzzy ears now?' Mom tends to overdo it."

Laughing, Kera teased, "Poor Kags."

Kagome grinned stating, "At least now there are two of us. She isn't just hounding me for them now."

Rolling her eyes Kera replied dryly, "Yeah, I know."

Laughing, Kagome teased, "Aw come on Kera, you'd make such a cute mommy."

Kera laughed and rebutted, "So would you Kags."

Sobering up Kera said dead seriously, "Besides with my life, kids are on the low priority list. I haven't the time, nor the desire for them right now."

Kera smiling added, "Mom will just have to wait for you to have some, in order to get her grandchildren."

Kagome said dryly, "Gee thanks."

Kera mentioned chiperly, "Hey cheer up Kags, after all things could be worse."

Smiling Kagome said, "Yeah they could." They arrived at school.

**At school:**

Kera was walking down the hallway towards her locker, when she was yanked aside and slammed painfully against the wall- by none other than Dorian. He pinned her to the wall holding her shoulders and pressed his body flush against hers.

Glaring at him Kera demanded angrily, "What the fuck do you want?"

Dorian angrily back handed her, yelling, "Shut up bitch!" He settled his hand on one of her breasts, roughly grabbing and squeezing it.

Kera hissed in anger and pain. Memories of a similar incident began to assail her mind and she became pissed as hell.

Seeing her sister being man handled Kagome screamed, "KERA!?" concern and fear evident across her features.

Kera's eyes narrowed. She angrily used her arms and shoved him off. She instantly pushed off the wall, round-house kicking him in the chest, and sent him crashing painfully into the other wall.

After landing firmly on her feet, glaring at him, Kera seethed, "You stupid bastard," as she stormed over to him. She leaned down and yanked him up by his hair, punching him hard in the stomach, and kneed him in the balls. She released his hair and he fell to the ground doubled over, moaning in pain.

Kera was still glaring at him as she seethed, "You're damn lucky I'm in a forgiving mood this morning, or you'd be in much worse shape than you could even imagine," eyes filled with barely leashed fury and voice dripping with venom.

Kera stood glaring down at him and warned, "Don't you ever touch me again, or you will lose your mother fucking balls! I'll personally rip them off and shove them down your fucking throat." she roared, "Got it!?"

Dorian's eyes widened in shock and he nodded vigorously, while trying to scoot away from her. He was in reality shocked beyond belief and frightened at the same time. The entire crowd except for Bankotsu gasped.

Standing silent, Bankotsu had his deadly gaze narrowed on the obviously frightened boy in the floor.

Knowing she couldn't kill him, without endangering her family and blowing her cover, Kera growled in frustration, angrily punching her fist and halfway up to the elbow through the locker behind her; leaving an enormous, gaping hole.

Not feeling any pain since she was too angry, and ignoring the metal tearing into her flesh; she pulled her fist back out, and then stormed away trying to calm down. Concerned for his friend, Bankotsu immediately ran after Kera.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at everything she had just seen, and then she too ran after her sister, leaving the rest of the crowd gawking.

Bankotsu found Kera standing by the gate with her back ram rod straight and breathing hard.

Kera kept taking deep calming breaths, trying to quell the frightening rage she was feeling and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Eyes glued to her form, Bankotsu approached her slowly settling a gentle hand on her shoulder. She felt the contact, stiffened slightly, and continued panting. Bankotsu slowly, so as not to spook her, turned her around and pulled her into his arms; trying to comfort her.

She stood ram rod stiff, saying, "I'll be ok, I just need to calm down," while clenching and un-clenching her fists; which in turn caused the gashes in her arm to release even more blood, trailing down her arm.

He hid a smile saying gently, "I know," as he gently rubbed a hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. He tucked her head tenderly against his massive chest and just held her. She was surprised but didn't object. Instead, she let out a deep breath and leaned into him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes tightly.

A couple of minutes later she had managed to regain her breath and lifted her head, dropping her arms to her sides, and looking at him said softly, "I'm ok now, and thanks." He nodded lowering his arms to his sides. Kera stepped back turning away.

Reaching out Bankotsu turned her to face him. He hooked a finger under her chin and proceeded to lift her chin, so she was looking at his face. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly.

He softly, yet firmly demanded, "Look at me Kera."

Sighing heavily Kera opened her eyes. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "What do you want Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu smiled answering amused, "Now that's a loaded question." Kera smiled weakly. He teased chiperly, "That's better." Kera glowered at him. He chuckled saying, "That a girl."

Staring her dead in the eye he asked seriously, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kera sighed heavily, nodding, and agreed, "Okay, but not here." He nodded.

Concern written all over her face and in her eyes, Kagome ran up yelling, "KERA?!" Kera sighed heavily. Dropping his hand Bankotsu stepped back.

Kera turned facing her twin and stated, "I'm ok now Kags, thanks though."

Kagome looked at her and questioned, "Kera... are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding Kera assured, "I'm fine now. I just needed to calm down."

Kagome lowered her gaze to Kera's arm and seeing the wounds still bleeding, suggested concerned, "You should have the nurse check you out."

Kera smiled and replied dryly, "Believe me; I've had much worse than this, Kags."

Kagome looked into her twin's eyes asking, "What happened back there? In a space of two minutes, you went from being pinned against the wall, to beating the jerk off of you and threatening him with bodily harm."

Kera smirked answering, "I told you I can take care of myself. Dad insisted that I learn to defend myself."

Hugging Kagome she suggested, "Tell you what Kags, why don't you head to class and Ban here can take me to the nurse's office and get me checked, okay?"

Kagome hugged her back. Stepping back she looked at her sister, then at Bankotsu. Hiding a smile, Bankotsu said amused, "Don't worry miko, I promise I won't hurt your sister."

Kagome reluctantly nodded agreeing, "Okay." She turned around and walked off to class.

Bankotsu faced Kera and stated firmly, "Come on, let's go see this nurse. Then we're going to skip and you're going to tell me **exactly** why you got so upset," emphasizing the exactly and why. Kera nodded.

They walked to the nurse's office and the nurse immediately insisted they take Kera to the E.R. After the E.R. Doctor finished checking Kera out and sewing her deepest gashes shut, he gave her a bottle of pain killers they had on hand, and Kera assured she would be fine. Bankotsu grabbed Kera's other hand leading her out of the hospital and down the alley towards his place.

Kera looked at him questioning, "Just where are we going anyways?"

Bankotsu replied evenly, "My place."

Kera nodded hesitantly, saying, "Okay," silently wondering if it was wise.

Bankotsu queried amused, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" as he stopped, turning to face her.

Kera answered evenly, "Not really," also stopping.

He questioned, "Then why are you walking to my house alone with me? I could be leading you into a trap right now and you wouldn't even be prepared for it," smirking down at her.

She replied seriously, "I'm always prepared. Besides, this discussion needs to be private," glancing up at him, almost unable to tear her eyes from his hypnotic blue ones. Realizing he was affecting her again, she blushed. His eyes looked glassy and he was giving her the sexiest smirk that she had ever received. She looked down at her feet, as she laced her fingers behind her back nervously.

Puzzled, Bankotsu raised an eyebrow asking, "What's wrong with you?" staring at her.

She answered staring at the ground, "Nothing."

He mumbled, "Something."

She snapped her gaze to his stating annoyed, "I said nothing. Now would you mind your own business."

He smirked amused. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he teased.

She growled, "Shut up." and his smirk widened. _"So I am making her nervous,"_ he thought pleased.

He moved to her ear and growled seductively, "I like 'em feisty." He loved making her angry and knew that little comment was going to have her riled; but not as mad as he was going to have her after this.

His hand rose up smacking hard into her curvaceous buttock, leaving both her back side and his hand stinging. Startled she yelped as her hands went to her rump and she began to vigorously rub the stinging sensation from her bottom. He gazed into her eyes snickering.

She glared at him yelling, "You've got to be kidding!"

Her injured hand went up and came down fast towards his smirking face. He caught her by her wrist and continued snickering at her. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. Balling up her fist, she went to upper cut him in his gut; but he caught her fist in the palm of his hand, holding it there as he swung her around gently pushing her against the building wall. She glared at him as he began laughing at her.

He mocked, "Temper, temper," continuing, "I think letting your anger get the best of you isn't a very good idea," while gently placing her hands above her head, careful not to strain her injuries.

She pushed to get him to let go and was about to thrust up a knee, when he placed his body firmly against hers. She stopped struggling and glared heatedly at him. She whispered, "Let me go."

He pressed his body flush against her, lowering his mouth near her ear. He was loving every moment of this and he didn't know why. He loved making her angry and being so close to her. He could even feel her racing heart against his chest, and still he wanted to get closer. He whispered back, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She took a deep breath at realized there was no room between her and the wall, and absolutely no room between her and him. Noticing the curious crowd beginning to gather around them and becoming uncomfortable, she whispered, "People are beginning to stare, so would you please let me go."

He scoffed off handedly, "Let them stare."

She glared at him growling, "Bankotsu," and felt him shiver.

He pulled back to stare her directly in the eyes, a sinful grin on his handsome face, informing her seriously, "Say my name like that again and we're going to have an interesting time, right here in this ally," pushing off of her.

Kera raised an eyebrow thinking, "_What's that suppose to mean?" _She opened her mouth to ask, but he placed his index finger over her lips silencing her.

He turned around saying, "We're almost there," walking away from her, leaving her against the wall in confusion.

She pushed herself off of the wall and began following him again. They finished walking to his place. Unlocking the door, he led her inside. A rather strong looking old man, dressed in old worn out jeans and a nice crisp white shirt, with a balding head of grey short hair; walked up saying, "Bankotsu? I thought you were in school?" a brow raised questioningly.

Bankotsu replied, "Hey old man, this is a friend of mine from school. Her name is Kera. She got hurt and I brought her here to fix her up."

The old man looked at her and nodded saying, "Okay, nice to meet you Kera."

Smiling at him Kera replied, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Bankotsu took her uninjured hand and led her up to his rooms, locking the door firmly behind him. He threw his keys on the counter saying, "Make yourself at home." Nodding he walked over and sat on the big green couch. From the kitchen he offered, "You want something to drink?"

Kera answered, "Do you have any wine coolers?"

Perusing his stash, Bankotsu questioned, "Is strawberry daiquiri okay?" She nodded. He pulled out two strawberry daiquiris and shut the fridge.

Walking over he joined her on the couch. Handing her a wine cooler, he proceeded to prop his feet up on the coffee table relaxing. She smiled and accepted it. She opened it and took a drink.

After a minute of silence, he looked into her eyes and said, "Okay now, care to explain why you were so upset? I know it couldn't have just been getting back handed or being groped."

Sighing heavily she deposited her drink on the coffee table, then looked at him and queried, "Remember when I told you something serious happened, and father decided I was better off here?" He nodded.

She added, "The last assignment I was given, I had a partner. Several actually, but one particularly was a big problem for me." Holding her gaze, Bankotsu lifted his drink motioning for her to continue.

She sighed heavily and continued, "He was my boss's son and even though I never once encouraged him in any way- in fact at the time I was dating his brother. Anyways, he decided he wanted me. He also decided that he was tired of me constantly turning him down. He decided to take matters into his own hands, and had his goons hold me down while he tried to," She swallowed nervously and said brokenly, "rape me," looking away.

She took a calming breath and continued, "My father came in just as he began to tear off my clothes. Dad was ready to kill all five of them, but knew he couldn't. He did however, fuck them up- big time! He broke both arms on two of them, a leg each on the other two, then beat the boss's son to a bloody pulp."

She stopped taking another deep breath and continued, "He picked me up and carried me to a place only the two of us knew the location of, waiting until my injuries healed; then he sent me and my belongings here immediately after."

Her voice trembled, "What had me so upset, was remembering all of that." She sobbed trying to hold back the pain and tears, but not succeeding. "I fought as best I could, but all five of those creeps were built like a mountain. Even I can't out fight five big dudes at once. Needless to say the mission wasn't completed either." By the time she finished, tears had begun flowing down her cheeks.

Bankotsu was outraged at hearing all this and squeezed the bottle so hard it shattered in his hands, embedding slivers of glass deeply into his skin.

Hearing the glass break Kera looked down and gasped at his bloodied hand. He followed her gaze and noticed his bloodied hand. Kera continued to stare at his hand blinking in shock.

While trying to calm down, Bankotsu said through clenched teeth, "My hand will be fine."

Frowning at him she asked, "Where is your bathroom?"

He pointed to a door and she stood up. Walking over to the door, she walked inside and rummaged around until she found the first aid kit. She carried it back into the living room and sat on the couch once again. She began to gently remove the glass shards embedded in his hand, then cleaned and wrapped his hand.

After she had finished, he looked into her eyes, saying shocked, "Thanks." She nodded picking her drink back up and took a long swig.

Bankotsu demanded evenly, "So, what did your boss do to them?"

Shrugging she answered, "I was told never to even mention the incident and father... well, he said he was gonna 'disappear' for a while, but he would return to mother and the rest of us afterwards."

Glaring Bankotsu demanded, "Where are the men that did this now?" eyes beginning to storm.

Sighing Kera gazed directly into his eyes and answered honestly, "The four that father broke limbs on, are finished. They'll never be able to work as assassins again. So they went into retirement." She added in a voice devoid of emotions, "As for the boss's son... the boss is hiding and so is his bastard son. They know my father is furious as hell and will be for some time to come yet. "

Bankotsu snapped angrily, "So those bloody fucking cowards are hiding, eh?" feeling his blood begin to boil.

Kera replied, "Last I knew, yes. Father hasn't contacted me since he sent me here. That's what my cell phone is for. I'm not currently in the biz, that phone is for my father to contact me and me alone. He's the only person who has that number. "

Bankotsu nodded. He reached over taking and setting her drink on the coffee table. He gently pulled her into his lap.

She was surprised and started to query, "Ban what are-" He gently pushed her head onto his shoulder and held it there, informing her softly, "After what you just told me; I'd say you're long overdue for a good hard cry."

Kera sighed heavily saying, "That's not even the worst of it. The boss wanted me to use my 'sex appeal' to lure in or distract the targets if necessary. I adamantly refused. Boss said if I didn't, I'd never get another contract in America again." She inhaled a shaky breath and continued bitterly, "I told him in no uncertain terms, to take all my contracts and shove them up his fucking ass, and stormed off."

Her voiced quivered shakily, "Two weeks later was when I got my last contract. I... I'm pretty sure... that... it... had been planned that way- and to top all that off, my ex told me I was a lying little whore, and his brother would never do anything like that."

She finished dejectedly, "Needless to say I told the bastard never to come near me again. I was heartbroken that he didn't believe me. We'd been dating for almost two months, but we'd been close friends for many years." Kera sobbed during the entire last sentence. As if a damn had broken, she buried her head in his chest and just cried.

After hearing all of this, Bankotsu held Kera trying to console her and trying to keep his rage from boiling over. He had never approved of any woman being treated so badly. **This** just made him want to, hunt those bastards down and teach them the real meaning of torture.

Granted Bankotsu was a ruthless killer, but even he drew the line at raping a woman. Kera just cried in his lap for over an hour, soaking his shirt in the process. He held her whispering soothing things and running his fingers through her hair. After she finished crying, she pushed his chest signaling for him to let go.

He held onto her and whispered softly, "You don't have to be so tough- not around me, ya know."

Kera replied seriously, "Normally I don't allow myself to cry in front of anybody for any reason. However, given what happened today, what you now know happened, being shipped to a place I don't even know, to live with family I don't even remember; and everything else- I guess I just broke down. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm okay now and I would like to get up." He nodded and reluctantly let her go.

She stood up turning to face him and said, "Thank you, for... well everything. For listening, for holding me while I cried, and everything else."

He nodded saying, "You're welcome." He proceeded to check her arm and re-wrapped it with fresh gauze.

Touched by his concern, she gave a small smile and suggested, "We should head back soon. Kags will most likely start to worry if we don't." He nodded and stood up.

Kera looked at him stating sadly, "Now you know why I don't like guys getting all touchy-feely and crap with me."

He gazed at her and responded, "No wonder. After what you went through, anybody wouldn't want to be treated like that."

Bankotsu walked over to the counter grabbing his keys. They walked over to the door and he locked the door behind them. They walked down stairs and back over to the school. School was just letting out as they reached the gates.

Kagome was walking out and seeing them, ran over asking, "Kera where have you two been? I've been worried sick about you. You missed all day of school. "

Kera smiled and replied, "As you can see Kags I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me."

Bankotsu held the miko's gaze and informed her evenly, "After leaving the nurse's office, then the E.R, I could tell she was still feeling upset; so we skipped for the day and just vegged out."

Kera added amused, "It's the first time I've ever skipped, so it was a new experience. Really Kags I'm fine. Go have fun at the movies with your friends."

Kagome sighed heavily saying, "I really wish you'd come with us."

Kera shook her head and said evenly, "Movie theaters are just not my thing Kags."

Kagome sighed and said, "Fine, but you'd better really be alright."

The girls hugged each other and Kera insisted, "Have fun with your friends Kags, and don't worry about me so much."

Sighing Kagome retorted, "I can't help but worry Kera, you're my sister."

Smiling Kera kissed Kagome's cheek, then whispered, "Go on- have fun sis." Kagome nodded and left with her friends.

Bankotsu looked at Kera asking curiously, "What do you want to do now?"

Looking at him Kera answered, "First, I want to go to the grocery store and get some things and then if it's okay, I want to go back to your place."

Trying to cheer her up, he smirked replying suggestively, "My place, huh?" while wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at him saying, "To cook you dinner," while slapping his arm. She added, "Think of it as a thank you for today."

Not in the mood for more take out, he nodded agreeing, "Okay, let's go."

They walked over to the store, where they bought hamburger meat, bread, BBQ sauce, corn on the cob, potatoes, butter, milk, and two bread pans. They paid for their stuff and carried it back to his place.

He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. She walked into the kitchen and he set the bags on the counter. She looked at him questioning, "Do you have a large bowl and pot I can use?" He nodded, and walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out a big bowl, followed by a big pot, handing them to her smiling.

She smiled and thanked him saying, "I'll need a couple of eggs too." Bankotsu brought over the eggs. She opened a loaf of bread. She opened the hamburger meat and dumped it into the bowl. She cracked two eggs, added the eggs into the bowl, and threw away the shells. She rinsed her hands., carefully not to wet her arm, and requested, "Hand me the barbecue sauce will ya?"

Bankotsu placed it on the counter beside her, and then leaned back just watching her, curious what she was making. She opened the barbecue sauce and squeezed about half of the bottle into the bowl. She tore up the bread, and added it to the bowl. Using her good hand, she squeezed and mixed the ingredients thoroughly together and placed it into the bread pans. She washed and dried her hands, then stuck the bread pans in the oven.

She took the potatoes, peeled two dozen, cut them into cubes, and added them to a pot of boiling water. She added the corn on the cob to another pan of boiling water. An hour later she announced happily, "The food is done." He nodded and went to sit at the table.

She looked at him questioning, "Did you want to bring the old guy up here, or take some down to him?" adding, "I made plenty."

Smiling he answered, "I figured we could take the food downstairs and have him eat with us."

Nodding she agreed, "Alright." They collected and carried the hot food downstairs carefully. Smiling Bankotsu hollered, "Yo Arlin!"

The old man walked up smiling and said, "Hello again you two." Noticing the food, he raised a brow questioningly.

Kera smiled and explained, "I made plenty of food so we can all eat together."

Arlin's eyes lit up as he looked at the young woman and said a bit shocked, "Th... thank you."

Kera smiled assuring, "It was my pleasure." The trio carried the food over to the table and sitting down ate together.

Arlin and Bankotsu looked at her asking, "What did you say this was?"

Smiling she answered, "Meatloaf. It's a real popular dish in America. That's where I lived before moving here."

Nodding Arlin exclaimed, "It's delicious," eyes filled with happiness and delight.

Kera blushed saying, "Thanks."

Grinning at her Bankotsu proclaimed, "This is the best meal I've had in a long time."

Kera's blush deepened staining her cheeks a rosy pink. She said, "Thanks." They finished eating, and Bankotsu and Kera collected the dishes and left again. Arlin locked up and left.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. meeting the family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Friday evening, With Bankotsu and Kera:**

They were standing by Bankotsu's sink and had just finished doing the dishes. Bankotsu smiled at her saying seriously, "Thanks. You made Arlin very happy tonight," he lightly kissed her cheek.

Kera smiled saying, "I'm glad I could help."

They walked out his door, locking it behind him and he confided, "He's been kind to me from the first minute we met," unused to anyone's kindness.

Kera smiled saying, "I can tell he's grown on you."

Bankotsu said whisper quiet, "Yeah, he has," eyes full of affection for the old man. Kera hid a smile as she continued walking. Bankotsu questioned, "So, where are we going now?" as he followed her.

Kera replied, "I thought I'd just walk to the park for a while."

Bankotsu queried, "Okay, but why the park?"

Kera sighed and replied in a hushed tone, "Because I love being out in nature, and these days it's as close as I can get to it."

Bankotsu nodded stating, "It's a shame we aren't back in my time. We have open skies as far as the eye can see." Frowning as he looked up at all the buildings, he missed seeing the trees.

Kera smiled saying wistfully, "I bet its beautiful back there," trying to imagine Tokyo without all the buildings.

He smiled and answering, "Yeah it is. I kinda miss the freedom of being out on the land and all."

Kera asked, "It must be hard for you, being in a completely different time and all, where everything is so different."

Bankotsu shrugged stating, "You get used to it after a while."

Kera informed him, "It's weird enough just being in a different country- not to mention a different continent for me. However, seeing as I've been doing strictly high profile cases since I was eleven, let's just say I'm used to adjusting to totally different areas fast."

Eager to learn more about the puzzling woman beside him, Bankotsu asked, "Eleven huh? So, when exactly did you get your first contract?"

Kera answered evenly, "I was nine when I completed my first contract."

Bankotsu whistled adding, "Wow only a year older then I was."

Kera shrugged informing him, "Father has trained me from the time I started walking. I thought it was a game until I turned eleven." Sighing heavily she added in a softer tone, "I hate having to say he was never there for me. The truth is he's always been there for me." She finished in an even tone, "When I turned twelve, father explained to me that he and I had to leave mom and the others behind when Souta was a baby, because of the organization."

She took a deep breath and continued, "They agreed to leave mom, Kags, and Souta be; if dad took me and we worked for them. Because of my 'natural abilities' as he put it, they wanted me in the organization and father to be my instructor." She finished with fondness of her father plainly obvious in her features, "The truth is: my father's the only man in the world that I've ever completely trusted and we are very close."

Bankotsu asked dryly, "So you still don't trust me, huh?" not really expecting a response.

Kera whispered quietly, "Actually I'm beginning to." Bankotsu hid a smile, not wanting her to know that he'd heard her. They walked to the park and she sat in one of the swings.

Bankotsu stated seriously, "Given your profession, it's very wise not to trust so easily."

Kera agreed, "Yeah I know. It's one of the first lessons I learned." Saying bitterly, "After this last incident, I'm not so sure I even want to completely trust again," sadness washing over her features.

Gazing directly into her eyes Bankotsu said dead seriously, "We live a harsh life Kera." he added eyes softening just a bit, "But, to never completely trust, is also a major weakness. It leaves us open to doubt." finishing seriously, "You can't really be a team player without complete trust in your fellow teammates."

Sighing Kera held his gaze replying softly, with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I know, you're right. I just wonder sometimes is all. I didn't ask for this life style and don't get me wrong; I don't regret my profession. I just," taking a deep calming breath she continued, "Sometimes I think I may actually want to have a real family. You know, a husband, and kids; a stable home life." she said regretfully, "Unfortunately, that just isn't in our life style."

Smiling sadly Bankotsu confessed softly, "You're not alone in that Kera. There are times that even I, if you can believe it, have considered settling down and starting a family." Taking a deep breath he finished evenly, "But you're correct, it isn't part of our life style."

Nodding sadly she said, "To be honest: I've seen people around me, that are my age settling into the whole home and hearth thing all the time. Until just a few months ago, it didn't even faze me," trailing off and looking away.

Kera sighed heavily and continued wistfully, "One of these days, after I retire, maybe I'll have my own family then." smiling sadly she finished, "Until then, I'll just have to settle for the family I have around me."

Blinking a few times, Bankotsu said in a voice clearly awed, "Both wise and beautiful- not to mention deadly." adding seriously, "Quite a potent combination you are Kera."

She felt herself blushing and mumbled, "Thanks."

He sat in the swing next to her, looking directly into her eyes, and admitted a bit sad, "In my time, my whole team of brothers were wiped out." Vowing through clenched teeth, "I will go back and avenge them!" Voice and eyes softening he continued, "So I know how you feel. At least you have your father and family here," trailing off as his eyes shadowed with pain.

Kera said softly, "I'm such an idiot. Here I'm talking on and on about my problems and all." Eyes filling with sadness she said, "You don't even have anyone." Facing him she finished in a tender voice filled with mixed emotions, "I'm sorry Ban. You must feel even lonelier," looking into his eyes with concerned ones of her own.

Bankotsu shrugged looking away saying, "Heh," as he tried to hide his pain and missing his brothers.

Reaching out hand, she turned him to look into his eyes saying, "Our profession usually entails loneliness. But, you don't have to be alone. Why not start your family?"

Holding her gaze Bankotsu answered seriously, "First I have to avenge my men. Then who knows? I just might," shrugging as if it didn't really matter.

Kera smiled encouraging, "Whoever she is, she'll be damn lucky to have a great guy like you." and dropped her hand into her lap.

Bankotsu's gaze hardening he said, "I said maybe. I didn't say that I would."

Kera smiled saying, "Okay." and shrugged.

Holding her gaze he questioned, "Why not retire now?"

Kera sighed heavily replying, "Until this mess with my ex boss and the organization is cleared up; as well as my father's return, I won't take any chances. I won't risk the people I do have that I care for. For the time being, I don't know if I'm in fact staying or not. I'm ready to leave at any given minute it becomes necessary in order to protect my friends and family." Resolve filling her eyes she vowed fiercely, "I'll do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the ones I care for, and just so you know- that also includes you."

Nodding he said amused, "So it includes me, huh? Nice to know, but I can totally handle myself."

Kera rebutted, "These days with the high powered riffles and night vision goggles, one can never be too careful," in a hushed tone.

Bankotsu held her gaze a long moment and nodded. He said dead seriously, "It would seem that we both still have things to finish yet then, huh?"

Holding his gaze a minute, she nodded. She slowly began rocking back and forth in the swing feet firmly on the ground. Bankotsu also began rocking slowly back and forth in the swing, feet firmly on the ground. Kera considered things a while and informed him, "I've made more than enough money over the years to retire whenever I wish; so maybe after this mess is cleared up, I just might go ahead and retire after all."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "Sounds like the smartest move to me." Smiling she nodded. They faced each other again.

Gazing deeply into his blue eyes, she said, "You and I aren't so different after all. We've both killed a lot of people; have dangerous professions." thinking out loud she said, "Maybe that's why I've opened up to you so damn fast. Normally I don't tell anyone as much about me as I've already told you in the last few days." She breathed, "Normally it takes a minimum of a year for me to let anyone this close." Sighing heavily, she stated amused, "I must really be slipping."

Bankotsu laughed boasting, "No, you're not slipping. I'm just really good at extracting the information I want without the person even realizing it."

Chuckling she said seriously, "I can see that. I'm defiantly gonna have to watch myself around you."

Smirking he informed her seriously, "It's too late. I already know what I want to about you."

Smiling, she quipped, "True, but you've also already opened yourself up to me as well."

Adapting a mock look of horror, he said, "You're right. Damn, I knew you were good."

Kera said happily, "So you've said twice now."

Bankotsu pulled her into his lap and whispered seductively, "I bet you're just as good at everything you do."

Kera grinned saying seductively, "You'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Grinning Bankotsu lowered his head until his lips hovered just above hers. Not hesitating Kera leaned up and sensually licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth to her and she slowly slid her tongue inside. Kera began exploring his mouth. He took control of the kiss beginning a battle of dominance with their tongues.

Bankotsu slipped his arms under her knees and back. Standing up, he carried Kera in his arms over to the park bench- without breaking the kiss. He slowly began to lower her to the bench, intending to stretch out on top of her. Feeling herself lowered onto a flat surface, Kera broke the kiss. Bankotsu looked at her raising a brow questioningly.

Holding his gaze Kera said softly, "Not here and not just yet." He sighed and nodded. She sat up straight. She rose to her feet saying, "I should head home soon."

Bankotsu straightened up saying, "I'll walk with you."

Kera smiled at him saying, "You don't have to."

He said firmly, "I know I don't have to- I want to," looking her dead in the eye.

Kera agreed, "Okay, but I have to warn you, mom has grandchildren on the brain." Laughing she added, "She's already hinting at wanting to meet Rayden's 'father' and I bet she's already going to try match making. So just be prepared."

Bankotsu said amused, "Thanks for the warning," eyes brimming with laughter.

Kera nodded saying seriously, "Just remember- you were warned." He nodded and they began slowly walking side by side towards the shrine.

**Meeting the family and a weekend of getting to know each other:**

Kera walked up the steps to the shrine with her forest green skirt swaying easily. Bankotsu was walking a little bit behind on purpose. He was very much enjoying the pleasant view in front of him, as he watched her curvaceous buttocks moving up and down; with each and every step as she climbed the stairs. He could even see just a hint of black lace every now and again. Wondering why he was being so slow, Kera turned around to ask him about it.

She looked at him in his regulation black school uniform and saw a huge grin plastered on his handsome tanned face. It dawned on Kera that she was still in her school uniform too and he could see her panties if he was far enough behind; which of course he was. She quickly moved her hands to cover her rear end, glaring at him and scolded, "You pervert."

He grinned running over to her, scooping her into his arms bride style and continued running in one fluid movement. She squealed as he ran the rest of the way up the steps, with a smiling Kera nestled in his arms.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, she said laughing, "Put me down you pervert," eyes full of amusement. Grinning, he gently settled her on her feet.

Bankotsu looked at her correcting seriously, "Hey! I'm not a pervert- I was only admiring the view that you were showing me."

She playfully slapped him on the arm saying, "Yeah right," rolling her eyes.

He looked into her eyes informing her seriously, "Any man would have to be crazy to deny himself such a pleasurable view as that."

She felt her face heating up as she began to blush and said, "Um-"

He kissed her quick, but thoroughly and pulled back looking into her eyes insisting matter of factly, "You'll just have to start wearing different clothes."

Shaking her head amused, she proclaimed, "School dress code sucks."

He smirked allowing his gaze to rake over her perfect womanly form, slowly lingering a moment on her creamy muscular thighs, then gazed into her eyes stating cockily, "Hey I don't mind, just so long as I'm the only one behind you."

She playfully slapped his arm again, stuttering in embarrassment, "You... You-"

He chuckled leaning into her face, whispering huskily, "I can't help that you have such a nice ass," reaching down and squeezing her firm buttocks. She jumped startled, proceeding to blush brightly.

She looked at him ordering firmly, "Alright pervert, you walk in front! - Go on."

Eyes full of mirth, his face spread into a captivating smirk as he teased, "If you wanted to check me out babe, all you had to do was ask," winking at her as he started walking ahead of her.

She shook her head, smiling. A minute later she blushed like mad realizing her gaze was now on his firm and very cute ass. She admitted to herself, that he did indeed have a great ass. Kera shook her head mentally berating herself for even looking at his butt. The damn pervert had her doing it now.

Just before they reached the door, Kera turned facing Bankotsu. Sighing heavily, she gazed into his eyes requesting, "Okay, braid boy; behave please?"

Eyes laughing he said, "Maybe," winking at her.

Kera sighed, opening the door and announced, "Mom, I'm home."

Walking into the living room, Kona looked at them greeting, "Hello Kera dear. And who is your friend here?"

Kera smiling introduced, "Mom, this is my friend- Bankotsu."

Smiling at the young man Kona said, "Nice to meet you Bankotsu."

Flashing her a charming smile, Bankotsu replied sweetly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Higaurashi. I can certainly see where Kera gets her beauty from."

Kona beamed saying, "Thank you and please, call me Kona."

Winking Kona proclaimed, "I like your young man," smiling at her daughter with approval in her eyes.

Blushing Kera said embarrassed, "Mom, he is not mine." adding in a more serious tone, "He is however Rayden's father. You said you wanted to meet him."

Kona's eyes lit up. Smiling at him, she exclaimed happily, "So you're my sweet little Rayden's dad."

Kera rolled her eyes leaning over to Bankotsu whispering, "Told you."

Bankotsu smirked answering proudly, "Yup that's me," eyes shining with happiness.

Kera faced him eyes serious warning, "Bankotsu, don't you start on me too."

He winked, hugging her waist from behind and continued, "I'm trying to convince Kera here, that he needs a play mate; but so far no such luck." He mock sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

Kona looked on insisting dreamily, "That would be so lovely."

Kera elbowed Bankotsu a bit hard, then turning to glare at him, scolded seriously, "You're not helping here."

After rubbing where she had elbowed, him reached an arm around her pulling her to him. Bankotsu nuzzled her neck, whining, "But Kera it's true, he needs a playmate," eyes sparkling with laughter.

Sighing heavily Kera removed his arm, complaining aloud, "Great, now they're both at it."

Bankotsu laughed heartily. Kera walked away from him. She walked over to her Grampa, looking at him pleading, "Help me out here gramps, surely you're at least on my side?"

Guro was rather short. He wore a white haori and dark blue hakamas, with his short straight grey hair pulled into a tail at the top of the back of his head. He grinned saying, "Actually Kera, some great grandkids would be nice," smiling at her fondly. Looking serious he firmly stated, "But you have to get married first."

He approached Bankotsu staring up at him in the eye and demanded firmly, "No more babies, until you two get married." He finished dead serious, "Got it?" Bankotsu nodded smiling, his deep blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Kera threw her hands in the in air defeat yelling, "I give up. I'm surrounded by crazy people!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said seriously, "Relax Kera, I was just messin' with ya," staring over at her.

Looking thoughtful a minute, her eyes dancing with mischief, Kera teased with a smirk, "Hm ya know, maybe I should start dating after all." Smirk widening she voiced thoughtfully, "I wonder if Dorian's still interested?"

Bankotsu immediately turned red in the face glaring at her through icy eyes. He roared angrily, "Like hell!" Kera's smirk widened even further due to his reaction. Bankotsu stared directly into her eyes fuming, "If you do start dating someone, it's damn well going be me!" He spat venomously, "Not that asshole Dorian."

Grinning at him, she said sweetly, "Relax Ban, I was just messin' with ya."

Glaring at her scolded he dead seriously, "That was not funny, woman."

Kera retorted, "Actually Ban, from here it was," throwing her head back laughing.

Bankotsu approached her getting right into her face. He gritted out through clenched teeth, "That wasn't even close to funny, Kera," glaring at her with icy eyes.

Glaring back at him she retorted evenly, "Neither was your little stunt of egging my mother on." They both huffed and remained glaring at each other. After a minute Kera commanded, "Wait here while I get changed." Turning on her heel and stomping up the stairs. Bankotsu grudgingly walked over and sat on the couch.

Kera went up stairs to her room entering it. She quickly changed into a pair of faded blue hipster jeans, and a rust colored v-neck t-shirt; both molding to her like a second skin.

She put on some slip on shoes and re-did her pony tail. She clipped her cell phone onto her hip and walked back down stairs; with her 'son's' things and a couple of her sets of clothes in a bag. Kera arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Her mother looked at her informing her happily, "Kera dear, you really look nice."

Kera smiled at her mom saying, "Thanks mom."

Bankotsu slowly stood up, shock evident across his face. Breathing regular became difficult for him, as his eyes followed her every move.

Kera walked over to her mom and collected her 'son'; she walked over to Bankotsu insisting, "Here hold our 'son' while I finish collecting his things."

Bankotsu nodded reaching and taking his 'son' Bankotsu complimented sweetly, "You look beautiful Kera," looking into her warm eyes.

Smiling, she replied, "Thanks," gazing into his warm eyes. Bankotsu smiled nodding.

Kera looked at her mom saying, "I'm going to be showing Bankotsu how to take care of the baby this weekend. Is that okay mom, or do you need me here?"

Kona smiled replying happily, "That's a great idea Kera. Isn't it father," turning to smile at her father in law.

Guro looking directly at Bankotsu, demanded sternly, "Just remember what I said young man." Bankotsu grinned and nodded.

Rolling her eyes, Kera looked at Bankotsu suggesting, "We can go whenever you want now." Bankotsu nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist and they walked outside.

Outside the door Kera looked at Bankotsu saying, "Here, give me Rayden and you carry the bag." Bankotsu handed her their 'son' taking the bag. They walked side by side back to his place. Bankotsu unlocked the door and ushered Kera inside.

She walked over to the couch, setting a blanket on the floor in front of the couch and laid their 'son' on the blanket. Bankotsu locked the door and threw his keys onto the counter. He walked over and deposited the bag by the end of the couch.

Kera looked at him as she settled onto the couch stating, "Okay, I know you've got to have more questions."

Bankotsu sat on the couch beside her, informing her, "Here's how this is going to work. I ask a question and you answer it; then you ask one and I answer it." holding her gaze with his own.

Kera nodded her agreement saying, "Go for it."

Bankotsu holding her gaze asked, "For starters, why did you mention Dorian being interested?" annoyance clear in his gaze and voice.

Kera laughed holding his gaze, answering in an off handed manner, "To bug you, just the same as you did by egging my mom on."

Quirking a brow she questioned, "Now, why did you get so upset?"

Raising a brow and he replied matter of factly, "I think we've already established there is a mutual attraction between us." Kera smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu queried, "Earlier when you said 'high profile cases' what did you mean?"

Kera replied, "In this time period we don't have lords and such, kings, depending on the country, mostly though it is governors and such- much like the Daimyos of your time." He looked thoughtful blinking a few times.

Kera continued, "'High profile' in this time would have been the royalty in your time. In other words for the last almost seven years; I've been called in when a highly public or important person was to be assassinated."

Realization shinning in his eyes, he nodded saying, "So in other words, you were called in on the major cases."

She smiled and said, "Exactly."

He exclaimed impressed, "Then you must be damn good at your job, especially since you're a woman."

Kera informed him proudly, "I'm one of the best in my profession, regardless of my being a woman."

Kera asked, "How old were you when you started?"

Bankotsu answered evenly, "I was eight when I first killed someone."

Bankotsu asked, "Weapon of preference?"

Thinking how best to answer, Kera replied, "It depends on the job, in these times we have high powered rifles; however, I usually go for the more personal touch, such as catching them off guard, so either daggers or a wire across the throat. I can also kill with my bare hands. Like I said it really depends on the job," finishing off handedly.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes informing her, "With demons it's different. If you go for the close to the face approach; you'll get skewered. I prefer my huge halberd called Banryu."

His eyes hardened as he sighed heavily growling, "Inuyasha destroyed my poor Banryu." "Stupid half breed," he declared angrily, slamming his clenched fists onto his thighs in anger and frustration.

Reaching out Kera patted his head soothing, "Aww it will be okay, little one," like a mother would do to a child.

Bankotsu glared at her retorting, "I'll show you who the little one here is." He quickly captured Kera's mouth in a hot, demanding kiss and used the kiss to lay her back on the couch. Kera kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck while moaning.

He settled himself on top of her and began to slip his hands under her shirt. The feel of his hot calloused hands slowly gilding across her smooth skin, had them both biting back a moan. They continued kissing and her hands slid into his hair fisting there, tugging him closer.

After a moment, they broke the kiss together in need of oxygen. Their minds were both a bit foggy from the indescribable passion sizzling between them. Bankotsu lowered his head. Kera whimpered as he lightly bit a nipple through her bra, while his hand began to squeeze her jeans clad thigh. Bankotsu's phone rang, sending them both crashing back into reality.

Not happy about the interruption, Bankotsu grudgingly sat up grabbing the phone and growled, "Hello?" Sitting up Kera began to straighten out her clothes; wondering what the hell had come over her.

A cold baritone voice warned, "Don't interfere and you'll be spared."

Irritated by the supposed threat, Bankotsu's gaze narrowed and he demanded, "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

The voice chuckled and commanded, "Put Kera on the phone."

Glaring dangerously Bankotsu demanded, "Who the fuck are you?"

The voice snapped, "No one you want to mess with. Now, put the bitch on the phone."

Bankotsu hissed, "Go fuck yourself!" and slammed the phone down.

Kera's eyes widened and she asked nervously, "Who was it?"

He answered angrily, "I don't know, but I damn well intend to find out," while glaring deadly at the phone.

He turned his gaze to Kera questioning, "Who besides your family know you are here?" eyes serious.

She frowned saying, "No one that I know of."

He scoffed stating angrily, "Someone damn well does."

Holding her gaze he informed her, "Whoever that fucker on the phone was, he demanded to speak with you." snapping furiously, "By name."

Kera blinked eyes widening. She answered, "I swear Ban, I don't know."

Bankotsu sighed, "Come on." He grabbed her wrist, standing up, and led her to his bedroom. He gently shoved her in, following behind, and locking the door. He faced her suggesting, "You may as well get comfy, Kera."

Kera stood casually leaning against the wall watching him intensely. Bankotsu sighed stating, "I don't know who, but someone knows you're here."

Kera pushed of the wall walking over to him and whispered in his ear, "In these times it is easy enough to bug a person's home, phones, rooms, everything. Depending on the type of bug, they use it could be just sound or visual. Most likely though, someone is just watching me or your place."

Bankotsu nodded. He'd been reading up on this strange new world's technology and knew what she was talking about.

Kera stepped back looking into his eyes and questioned, "What did the guy on the phone say he wanted?"

Bankotsu held her gaze answering, "He demanded that I put you on the phone. I know my place isn't bugged- I have the scanners to detect them."

Kera nodded saying in a surprised tone, "Oh, okay." Adding mentally, "_Why am I surprised? He isn't stupid. Of course he would learn about this world's technologies. After all, it's a strange environment; so it's only logical."_

Irritated by the coward's actions, he sighed stating the obvious. "Whoever he was, he'll likely call again."

Kera slowly nodded. She gazed into his eyes offering softly, "I'm sorry this is happening. I don't want you involved; so I'll just go now," moving towards the bedroom door.

Bankotsu immediately blocked her way with his muscular frame, demanding angrily, "And just where are you going to go? Do you want to lead them to your family?" staring directly into her eyes.

Gasping in shock, Kera snapped, "No, of course not, I'll make a run for it alone," determination burning clearly in her eyes.

Bankotsu held her gaze, shoving her towards the bed and informed her in a no nonsense tone of a voice, "No you won't. We have a better chance, if we have to make a stand here."

Regaining her footing, Kera crossed her arms in front of her chest facing him, and argued, "What about Arlin? Won't my staying here, endanger him as well?" gazing directly into his eyes.

Holding her gaze He replied, "Lucky for us, he's out of town now. He left right after we went for our little walk."

Sighing relieved she relaxed her stance stating, "Okay, at least here it's just the two of us and we can both handle ourselves."

Bankotsu nodded informing her, "Yes. This particular floor of rooms is completely secured. As a matter of fact to thank Arlin; I made sure this whole building will be safe."

Kera's eyes danced with mirth, as she teased playfully, "Such a sweet man you are, taking such precautions just to protect an old man."

Bankotsu smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief as he quipped, "So, what do I get for a reward then?"

Pretending to think it over a minute, Kera stood directly in front of him, and suggested in a husky voice, "How about a sweet kiss," lifting her face to him.

Bankotsu's smirk widened. He lowered his mouth to hers, nibbling on and licking her lower lip. She opened to him. He wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside starting a battle for dominance. Bankotsu of course won and changed the kiss to fierce and demanding.

**A/n lemon edited out  
**

After regaining his breath, Bankotsu rolled them so they were on their sides. Kera snuggled more firmly into him and closed her eyes. He was still buried inside her, marveling over their combined passion, when she fell fast asleep. Pulling the sheet over them, he curled around her protectively following her into sleep's embrace.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	5. Fighting the brothers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Next morning:**

Kera awoke and slowly removed Bankotsu's arm from around her waist, so she could slide out of bed. Standing up, she looked back noticing he was still asleep, and sighed in relief.

She quietly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly showered and got out wrapping a towel around her voluptuous body. She quietly entered the bedroom moving into the living room and began digging through her bag.

She pulled out her clean clothes quickly dressing in fresh under things, with her jeans, and her shirt from last night. She quietly entered the bathroom again hanging the used towel on the rack.

As she entered the bedroom she saw Bankotsu sitting up on the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist scrutinizing her. She looked into his dreamy blue eyes nervously swallowing hard and greeted, "Morning."

Bankotsu looked at her, grinning and greeted, "Morning yourself vixen," with a content look in his eyes.

Kera looked at him stating, "I'm not sure what to make for breakfast so-" trailing off as she gazed at his impressive muscular chest.

He saw her looking at his naked chest and informed her smugly, "I know I'm hot and all, but unless you plan on ending up pinned underneath me, naked, and screaming my name; right here in this bed again- I need to shower and get dressed."

She felt a blush burning its way onto her face and tore her gaze away from his impressive chest. Swallowing nervously she replied, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Bankotsu laughed as he stood up walking into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He quickly showered, then got out and dried off. He walked back into his bedroom and dressed in fresh under clothes, jeans, and a t-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen and met her at the table. Bankotsu hid a smile as he noticed her trying to avoid looking at his body again. Bankotsu chuckled, "I'm dressed now."

Kera looked into his eyes saying, "I didn't know what to make for breakfast."

He walked to the cabinet above the stove, pulling out a box of cereal and two bowls setting them on the table.

He walked over and opened the fridge getting out the milk and closed the door. He opened a drawer pulling out two spoons. He carried everything over to the table shrugging and apologized, "Sorry, I only have cereal here."

Kera smiled at him saying, "That's fine."

They made themselves a bowl of cereal and sat down eating together in silence. After eating, Kera stood up collecting the dishes. She washed their dishes and sat down at the table again.

Deciding he'd had enough of her quietness, Bankotsu looked into her eyes and questioned, "Why so quiet Kera?"

She sighed gazing into his eyes and answered, "About last night." She nervously chewed her bottom lip continuing, "We haven't known each other that long and I don't want you to think bad of me, for what happened."

Bankotsu chuckled assuring, "Kera, I'd never think bad of you for what happened between us." eyes serious.

Kera held his gaze saying softly, "After everything I've told you and all, I-"

He cut her off retorting, "Like you said last night; you're not a kid. There is no denying the chemistry between us either," gazing at her with serious eyes.

Kera held his gaze with a serious one of her own and agreed, "Absolutely right. It's so um… explosive that just being around each other-"

Eyes simmering he added cockily, "Make us want to-" wiggling his eyes brows suggestively.

She voiced, "Exactly." They both laughed together.

Kera stared him dead in the eye and said, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page here."

He nodded holding her gaze and confirmed, "Yup."

He wiggled his eye brows suggestively asking, "So, do you wanna go-"

Kera laughed and lightly scolded, "Down boy."

He pouted mumbling, "Hmph, No fair."

She giggled suggesting, "Maybe later and only if you behave." He grinned nodding.

Noticing the semi wet wrap over her injured arm, he went to the bathroom and retrieved his kit. He knelt in front of her and began to carefully remove the wet bandages, and re-wrapped fresh dry gauze, taping it shut, as he lightly reprimanded, "Keep it clean and dry this time."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. Kera stood up pulling her sleeve over the arm and stated, "I'm going for a walk. Would you care to join me?"

He nodded also standing and replied, "Lemme just grab my keys and we can go." Kera laughed, watching him agitatedly search for his keys. Pointing to the counter she reminded, "You usually toss the over there." Grinning he proclaimed, "Aha! Got them," holding up his keys.

The phone rang. Bankotsu walked over picking it up and greeted evenly, "Hello?"

The same voice from last night snapped testily, "Put her on the phone now."

Bankotsu's eyes hardened as he snapped dead seriously, "Not until you tell me who you are and why you keep calling."

The voice said angrily, "For the last time, I'm no one you want to mess with. Now, put her ass on the phone."

Guessing it was the same person from last night and seeing they were upsetting Bankotsu, Kera reached over grabbing the phone. Putting it to her ear she snapped angrily, "Fuck off."

Holding out a hand Bankotsu went to take it back. Kera held up a hand stopping him. The voice drawled amused, "Hello Kera love."

Kera's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in anger. She seethed, "What the fuck do you want, Toru?"

Toru chuckled amused, taunting, "It took you long enough."

Clenching her fist, Kera demanded, "Out with it already, you stupid asshole."

Toru chuckled again countering, "Now, now, love, you'd better be nice or else your family might get hurt."

Kera's eyes narrowed and she seethed, "If you ever go near my family or threaten them again, I will personally hunt your sorry pathetic little ass down and kill you very, very, slowly and painfully." She demanded angrily, "Now, tell me what you want."

Toru sighed heavily, answering, "Meet me tonight, and we'll discuss it."

Kera roared angrily, "Like hell. You tell me now and stop screwing around- or else."

Toru teased, "Na uh love, now remember what I said about playing nice."

Kera was growing angrier by the second, she demanded, "Face me you stupid little coward."

Toru retorted, "All in good time love, but if you don't be nice," voice dripping with venom he seethed, "I'll start with your new little boy toy."

Kera slammed the phone down angrily and fumed, "That bastard." Glaring murderously at the innocent phone.

Bankotsu forced her to look at him and demanded, "Who is he and what does he want?"

Staring him in the eye Kera informed him, "He's the one I told you about- the boss's son and I have to check on my family."

Bankotsu nodded. Reaching to his hip, he unclipped his cell phone. Handing it to her he said, "This is a secure phone, call them now."

Kera nodded gratefully flipping the phone open and dialed the shrine, then held the phone to her ear.

Kona picked up saying, "Hello?"

Kera said, "Hey mom, it's Kera."

Kona asked, "Kera dear, what's wrong?"

Kera asked, "Is everything ok there? Is everyone there?"

Kona answered, "Yeah, everything is fine here. Grandpa, Souta, and Kagome are in the shed working. Oh, and Hojo too."

Kera sighed in relief and warned, "I'm glad to hear it. Do me a favor, alright? Make sure no one leaves the shrine, and don't let anyone inside that you don't- know no matter what they say, got it mom?"

Kona became a bit alarmed at the urgency in Kera's voice and asked, "What's going on, Kera?"

Kera said dead seriously, "I can't tell you exactly what now, but I'll explain as soon as I can. Just promise me that none of you will leave the property and that no matter what they say; if anyone you don't personally know shows up, that you won't answer the door and will call the cops- immediately!" Kera added in an unmistakably serious tone, "I'm serious mom."

Kona nervously questioned, "Does this have something to do with your dad?"

Kera answered honestly, "Yes, with his work."

Kona said, "Okay I understand. But what about you, Kera?" she questioned with concern evident in her voice.

Kera assured her, "I have Bankotsu with me, and remember dad made sure that I can defend myself- trust me, I'll be fine mom. Just remember what I said. I'll call later tonight to check on you all and let you know we are okay."

Kona stated sternly, "Alright, but be careful Kera."

Kera smiled assuring, "I always am, bye mom."

Kera hung up the phone, and handed it back to Bankotsu. Bankotsu replaced it on his hip.

Kera looked at him saying, "Thanks, now I just need to make a little stop to get my stash, and then I'm gonna track that lousy little sonova bitch down."

Bankotsu nodded holding her gaze and declared dead seriously, "You mean **we** will find him." He added in a no-nonsense voice, "I'm going with you."

She knew Bankotsu would just follow her anyways and didn't have the time to argue the matter, so nodding Kera agreed, "If you want."

They walked out the door locking it, before walking down stairs and out of the building. They walked out of town and into an abandoned storage area.

Kera quickly uncovered and opened her box. She began strapping on her daggers, a stun gun, her pouch of shurikens, and placed a specialized necklace around her neck.

She pulled out her gun and some extra ammo, as well strapped her ammo belt around her waist, and tucking the gun neatly into the back of her jeans; at the small of her back. She debated things a moment, and then pulled out a second stun gun and another hand gun, tossing them and some extra ammo to Bankotsu.

He caught them and smiled doing as he'd seen her do. She added a few throwing daggers to her arsenal in a pouch at her waist on her right hip and changed into her steel toed boots. By the time she was finished she looked absolutely deadly, in more ways than one.

Bankotsu slowly and deliberately allowed his gaze to trail along the length of her body; then looked into her eyes smirking, and exclaimed impressed, "Damn baby, you look hot," pure male appreciation evident in his blue gaze.

Kera grinned at the compliment saying, "Thanks, now let's go get that little jerk."

Bankotsu nodded reaching out an arm, snagging her waist. He pulled her to him for a fiery kiss, which she eagerly returned.

She broke the kiss looking into his eyes and said dead seriously, "Later. Right now I have a bastard to track down and teach never to mess with or threaten my loved ones ever again," completely business like.

Smirking Bankotsu reminded seriously, "You mean we- I'm going with you," gazing into her eyes.

Kera smiled nodding as she pulled her shirt over her waist, to conceal the weapons saying, "Let's go then." Bankotsu nodded and they walked back onto the side walk.

All of their weapons were concealed, yet easily accessible, and the necklace was like Kami's from street fighter: A steel thread that stretches. Plus Bankotsu had his own neat little stash he always had on him.

Kera smiled stating, "I guess you get to see me in action after all, Ban."

Bankotsu smirked saying amused, "Can't wait, babe."

Kera's eyes hardened and she stated angrily, "That little prick has pushed me for the last time. No one threatens my loved ones and lives to tell about it. Everyone in the 'biz' damn well knows it too."

Frowning she added, "He must have something planned, but what?" trying to figure it out.

Bankotsu replied, "No idea baby. What's his pattern?

Kera scoffed answering, "The only reason he's even in it, is because of his daddy and his big brother. He has zero talent and his biggest weakness is his overlarge ego. That baka thinks he's hot shit, when in reality- even a newbie could kill him." Brows furrowing, she finished, "He isn't the problem."

Bankotsu questioned curiously, "What is?" interest now piqued.

Sighing Kera answered, "His big brother, who just so happens to be my ex, and the younger one as well. They aren't near as good as me, but they're at the top of their classes." she finished seriously.

Knowing it was good to know as much as you could, before going into a battle, Bankotsu encouraged, "Go on," as they continued walking side by side.

Kera continued in a businesslike manner, "My ex will be the real problem. When his dad dies, he will take over as the head of the organization. His ego is as big as dickheads, but for a reason- he can actually back it up."

She took a deep breath and continued, "The youngest though... he's a bit on the freaky side." Suppressing a shudder, she informed him seriously, "That is single handedly the craziest fucken sonova bitch I have ever met; and I've met quite a few of them."

Bankotsu grinned announcing excitedly, "Oh yeah, sounds like things might just be fun after all," excitement of the upcoming confrontation shinning in his eyes.

Kera chuckled stating, "Knowing who you really are, that doesn't surprise me in the least."

Bankotsu pulled her to his side teasing happily, "You know you can't resist me."

She smiled and answered seriously, "I wouldn't want to," leaning over and kissing his cheek.

They walked around for a while holding hands, looking for all the world like a couple just wandering aimlessly and completely absorbed in each other. But in reality: they both were deadly killers and prepared for even the slightest hint of danger.

They decided to head over to the dance clubs first and check there. They walked in together, both looking around. Kera walked over standing by the bar.

Bankotsu walked over to the other end, carefully keeping an eye out for anyone who seemed threatening to approach Kera.

Kera would talk to the bar tender and start asking questions. After an hour of no luck, they would move on to the next one. After the third dance club, they decided to head towards the river.

Eyes firmly ahead Bankotsu whispered, "Don't look now, but we're being followed."

Kera whispered back, "I know, it's them. We should do this in a more… remote location though. Let's just keep walking towards the river."

Bankotsu's eyes lit with realization and he whispered knowingly, "Smart, It'll be less likely to have bystanders there."

Smirking Kera whispered, "Exactly." They walked holding hands into the woods over by the river. They stood together over by a tree, looking like lovers out enjoying a stroll. Kera whispered, "Now we wait. It shouldn't take too long."

Bankotsu nodded smiling at her beautiful face. He reached out brushing a wayward stand of her black tresses back, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled at him.

Only minutes later a young teen about fifteen year old, built like a mountain, with brown hair and green eyes, and dressed in black jeans and a red t-shirt; appeared drawling in an amused voice, "Hello love, didja miss me?"

Kera spun around narrowing her eyes at him seething, "Toru! Now, tell me what the hell you want!?" she demanded.

Kera moved to step towards him, but was stopped by Bankotsu grabbing her arm. Kera looked at Bankotsu. He motioned with his eyes to look, which she did.

A seventeen year old guy tall and muscular, with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in a gray t-shirt and black jeans; and a fourteen year old guy, also tall and muscular, with the same hair and eyes; dressed in a dark purple shirt and deep blue jeans, walked up standing behind Toru.

Nodding to Bankotsu that she saw them, Kera stayed put. Bankotsu released her arm standing right beside her.

Toru snickered, "Looks like you've been replaced after all, big brother." Eyes laughing while looking at the seventeen year old.

Devon, the oldest of the three brothers, glared at his younger brother seething, "Shut up Toru."

Devon turned his gaze to Kera looking into her eyes and insisted coolly, "Kera, we have business to discuss."

Kera held his gaze scoffing and informed him coolly, "I told you before I left, we had nothing to discuss."

Sighing heavily Devon stated seriously, "You're wrong Kera. But this isn't about what's between us at the moment- this is business."

Still glaring at him she said icily, "There is nothing between us Devon." Looking away she finished in a softer tone, "I know now, that there never was."

Devon sighed heavily and demanded, "Wrong again. Now, tell me where your father is."

Kera looked him dead in the eye and said evenly, "I don't know, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you or them," glaring at the younger two.

Devon stared her dead in the eye and fumed, "This is serious Kera. Someone killed my father. They're killing off everyone even connected to the company. Now, where the hell is he?" he roared eyes blazing with anger.

Kera relaxed her stance, staring him dead in the eye and retorted testily, "I told you already deaf, dumb, and dick-less." That comment earned snickers from Bankotsu and the two younger boys and a hateful glare from her ex.

She roared, "I don't know and I wouldn't tell you, even if I did!"

Bankotsu, who had watched everything unfold, threw his head back laughing. The trio of brothers all glared deadly glares at Bankotsu. He just smugly smirked back at them.

Devon turned his attention back to Kera, eyes narrowing dangerously and warned dead seriously, "Don't think that I won't bring your family into it. Just because we're dating doesn't mean shit, Kera."

Kera crossed her arms in front of her chest, planting her feet firmly shoulder width apart, glared icily into his eyes and seethed, "One: we're not doing a damn thing. And Two: you fucking **know** better than to even **think **about bringing my family into it."

Devon sighed heavily and yelled, "I've a rouge operative killing off everyone even slightly connected to the company. I need you back to take this bastard on," staring her dead in the eye.

Kera's glare bored into his eyes and she asked in disbelief, "Do you honestly think that if it was my father, I would fight him for your sorry asses?"

She scoffed and continued in a condescending voice, "Not six months ago, dickhead behind you tried to rape me, while his stupid goons held me down. Not to mention that afterwards when your dad was told about it, he tried to cover it up. Plus, you didn't believe me and called me filthy names, as well as insulted me and told me to get out of your face, when I tried to talk to you about it."

Devon's eyes fleeting filled with regret and sadness as she listed off the past. He blinked it away schooling his features into an emotionless mask.

Kera continued evenly, "Now do you honestly think that I'll go back to any of that shit or you?!" She angrily roared, "It's your fucking organization- **you** deal with it!"

Devon glared into her eyes and informed her seriously, "Don't make me have to fight you Kera. Make no fucking mistake about it, If I have to drag your ass back- I will." determination and fury now evident in his eyes.

Having seen and heard enough, Bankotsu glared at the boy as he decreed dead seriously, "You won't even fucking touch her."

Devon glared daggers at him and ordered icily, "Stay the hell out of it. You two maybe fucking each other, but you know nothing about this, so just back off!"

Eyes dancing with amusement Bankotsu smirked and taunted, "I know you're a little boy who can't get the job done. So now you're running back to your ex to fix it for you." Bankotsu scoffed, "Pathetic!"

Devon glared hatefully at him and warned through clenched teeth, "You're already on thin ice for even being here, not to mention near **my** girl. Unless you have a death wish pal, butt the hell out."

Eyes cold and unafraid Bankotsu smirked wider saying dead seriously, "One: she is **my** girl now. And two: you're not even close to my level of skill. Bring it on if you are so eager to die," cracking his fist and moving towards Devon, so fast no one saw him, until Devon's head snapped back from the force of his punch.

Relaxing her stance Kera looked at Bankotsu declaring seriously, "No Ban, that asshole is **my** battle," fire and determination blazing in her eyes.

Seeing the look in her eyes Bankotsu shrugged saying reluctantly, "Oh well, guess I'll just have to settle for the other two then," and yawned.

Turning her gaze back to Devon Kera smirked and taunted, "Come on Devy. Show me what a big man you've become since taking over your daddy's company."

Devon grew angry and lunged for her. Kera easily jumped out of the way, yawning and said, "Pathetic," looking at him with a 'is that all you got' type of stare.

Bankotsu slowly cracked his fingers into a fist, while he eagerly eyed the other two and asked, "So, who's first? Or would you prefer both at once?"

Glaring at him Toru smirked and taunted, "So, was she a good fuck?" eyes lit with amusement.

Not falling for the taunt, Bankotsu smirked back, informing him smugly, "You'll never know," eyes hard and serious.

Growing angry at the reminder of his failure Toru pulled out a dagger and lunged at Bankotsu. Chuckling Bankotsu caught the dagger hand twisting it, then did a chop with his free hand breaking the elbow; causing the dagger to fly useless to the ground.

Bankotsu stood right in his face taunting, "Oops, did I do that," amusement in his deep blue gaze.

Toru howled in pain jumping back and seethed, "You bastard," glaring hatefully at him.

Bankotsu grinned evilly and taunted, "Aw, done already?" Toru glared harder and moved in for a punch with his good arm. Bankotsu blocked the punch and threw his own; connecting painfully with Toru's jaw- which sent Toru flying backwards a few feet from the impact of the punch. After flying back and hitting the ground, Toru struggled to pick himself back up.

Bankotsu watched this sighing and bemoaned, "How pathetic. Oh well, I guess I'll just kill you now." His eyes glowing evilly began to stalk slowly towards Toru, immensely enjoying the fear he could feel radiating off of the boy before him.

Komo, the youngest of the three brothers, jumped to intercept Bankotsu and demanded, "Face me," eyes filled with malice and hatred.

Grinning Bankotsu stated, "Bring it on then," eyes full of eagerness.

**With Kera and Devon:**

Kera faced Devon mocking, "You're pathetic Devon. Even with you as head of the company; you still can't defeat one girl?" hand on her hip and a brow rose questioningly.

Devon gazed into her eyes and informed her seriously, "Last chance Kera, come back to work and I'll even forgive your little roll in the hay with braid boy over there and take you back. I'll even let you run the company with me," eyes serious.

Kera scoffed glaring at him and replied seriously, "As If, 'Braid boy' is far more of a man then you'll ever be." Voice and eyes hardening she continued, "Why would I go back to a boy, when I have a man?" She sneered, "Especially a boy who can't even run his daddy's company without help?" smirking at him during the last part.

Devon glared at her and seethed, "Fine bitch, have it your way." He whipped out his hand and threw a dagger towards her.

She easily flipped out of the way and smirked at him teasing, "Aw what's wrong? Did the poor wittle Devy get his feelings hurt?" while pouting.

Devon became even angrier at her taunting and yelled, "At least I have feelings, you heartless bitch!" He ran towards her and kicked her legs out from under her.

Kera went down, instantly sweeping his feet out from under him. She rolled away getting back to her feet very gracefully, smirking at his baffled look, and replied angrily, "Oh I have a heart, just not when it comes to people who betray me," eyes cold and hard.

Devon laughed evilly as his gaze bored into hers and he seethed, "You're the one who fucked someone else- not me." He angrily lunged for her again.

She jumped to the side dodging him. At the same time, she opened her pouch and withdrew the shurikens. Spinning around still in the air, she flicked her good hand releasing three shurikens. One buried into his right arm, one buried into his left side, and one into his right shoulder.

Devon howled in outrage as they hit, and staggered back in an effort to remain upright. Kera looked him dead in the eye smirking and informed him evenly, "What I did and who with isn't your concern, Dev. This battle is what you need to concentrate on, or else you'll lose- guaranteed."

Eyes full of loathing Devon demanded furiously, "How can you stand there and lecture **me** about betrayal, when **you** bed another man?" Inside he was boiling with rage over the fact that she'd repeatedly refused to bed him, even after they had started dating. Yet now she was fucking another guy.

Kera shrugged and answered off handedly, "Simple, you told me to leave and I did." Her eyes turned even colder as she hissed, "I told you back then, that I never wanted to see your pathetic ass again."

Reaching down Devon grasped his daggers and threw them at her rapid fire. Kera dodged the daggers effortlessly, and landed staring into his eyes. She said smugly, "You're gonna have to be quicker than that."

**With Bankotsu and Komo:**

Komo charged towards Bankotsu again. Bankotsu side stepped, at the same time brought up his knee; slamming it painfully into Komo's gut. Bankotsu quickly followed up by bringing his elbow down onto Komo's back and stepped back.

Komo fell to the ground screaming in agony. Bankotsu smirked at him, announcing in a frightening tone, "Time to end this." Bankotsu brought the heel of his foot down onto the kid's back and Komo screamed aloud in sheer agony. It was music to Bankotsu's ears.

Reaching behind him Bankotsu pulled out his hunting knife and kicked Komo over so that he was laying flat on his back. He knelt plunging the rather large hunting knife directly into Komo's heart. Grinning maliciously Bankotsu twisted the knife and yanked it out.

Seeing this Toru seethed, "Bastard," glaring deadly at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stood up holding out his knife, then turned around glaring dangerously at Toru and said in the same tone, "Now for you." Remembering what Kera had said about this guy, made Bankotsu eagerly look forward to toying with and then killing the creep.

Bankotsu continued, "So, you think it's fun to rape women, huh?" staring him dead in the eye with the coldest gaze he'd ever seen.

Bankotsu grinned evilly saying wickedly, "I'll show you what real fun is." He purposely stalked over to Toru, very slowly holding his gaze and thriving off the fear he could sense rolling off of the kid.

Toru was sitting braced against a tree cradling his broken arm and gasping in pain. Walking over to him and holding his gaze, Bankotsu wiped the knife off on his jeans clad muscular thigh, before putting the knife away.

He stepped in front of Toru and reached out grabbing him by the front of his shirt, hauling him to a standing position against the tree.

Bankotsu proceeded slamming his large, iron hard and deadly fist directly into Toru's stomach grinning maliciously as Toru screamed in agony. Toru's face twisted in agony as he painfully gasped, "Wh... what are you?" eyes wide as saucers from fear.

Bankotsu smirked stating darkly, "I'm your worst nightmare," with a gaze that would have given even the worst criminal the shivers.

Bankotsu slammed his fist into Toru's stomach again holding his gaze and stated amused, "Fun huh? Ya know, if I had my Banryu with me, I would take my time chopping your limbs off one at a time; after of course, chopping off your fingers and toes one by one."

Toru's eyes widened even further as he whispered frightened, "You're insane."

Bankotsu smirked and assured, "If we had more time, I'd still cut your fingers off, but seeing as Kera and I have a date soon, and my Banryu isn't here; I'll have to settle for this."

Bankotsu drew back his fist and slammed it into Toru's ribs breaking several with one blow. Toru screamed again and Bankotsu laughed wickedly, his eyes gleaming sadistically.

Bankotsu proceeded to snap Toru's fingers one by one, earning an agonizing scream each time. About ten minutes later Bankotsu grew bored, and proceeded to send a hand chop directly to Toru's windpipe; completely crushing it.

He released his grip, letting the now lifeless body drop to the ground. Bankotsu spun on his heel and walked away in search of Kera; grumbling about how things had been too easy.

**With Kera and Devon:**

Devon threw another dagger. Kera moved to dodge it, but realized she had miscalculated, as she watched it split into two.

She mentally cursed herself for dropping her guard and barely got out of the way of the second one, causing it to deeply slice her left side. Grabbing her wounded side Kera hissed, "You bastard," as she glared at her ex boyfriend.

Smiling Devon informed her amused, "Just returning the favor, doll."

Kera blocked the pain from her mind and advanced on him, purposefully drawing out her daggers. Devon watched her intently taunting, "Bring it on bitch."

Kera had just prepared to throw her daggers and pin him to the tree, when Bankotsu appeared and questioned evenly, "Hey, are you about done here?"

Kera turned to him, while keeping one eye on Devon and replied evenly, "Yup almost, this pathetic fool has just about had it."

Bankotsu wiggled his eye brows suggestively at her and declared excitedly, "Good, then we can go celebrate," eyes dancing with anticipation. Kera laughed musically nodding.

Devon was shocked at first, but he quickly recovered and looked at them like they were both insane demanding, "Are you two serious? How the hell can you even joke about something like that, at a time like this?!"

Bankotsu looked at him eyes serious and declared, "So who's joking? Kera's looking so good right now, I just wanna take her here and now," desire entering his eyes at the thought of being inside her warm tight body.

Smirking Kera added seriously, "And you Ban, are looking so damn hot, I just might let you; if we didn't still have an audience." Smiling at her lover seductively and winking at him. His handsome face spread into a delicious smirk.

Devon blinked at their craziness, then glared at Bankotsu demanding, "What did you do to my brothers, you bastard!?"

Bankotsu gazed into his eyes scoffing and decreed seriously, "Those pathetic fools never even stood a chance."

Devon's eyes widened with realization. He bellowed, "You killed them?!"

Glaring at him icily Bankotsu said dead seriously, "Those bastards dared to touch Kera, and then they had the nerve to think that they could actually beat me?" he scoffed, "Of course I killed them."

Kera said icily, "Enough of this touchy shit." She turned her gaze to Devon and seethed, "Devon, you dared to bring my family into this and you know damn well that I never tolerate that."

Devon ignored her and glared at Bankotsu raging, "You killed my brothers? You bastard, I'll kill you." Devon struggled to his feet and started angrily towards Bankotsu.

Kera cut him off and threw her daggers, burying them deeply into his chest. Devon fell backwards, getting on his knees and looking at his chest in shock, he choked out, "K... Kera...? looking fearfully at his ex girlfriend.

Slowly reaching to her neck, Kera pulled off her necklace as she stalked over towards him, glaring at him icily.

Devon knew that to be her most effective technique. He had no doubts that he was in deep shit now. Looking at her he pleaded, "K... Kera... don't... I-"

She ignored his pleas and walked up behind him. Shoving her knee into his back, she leaned close to his ear and hissed furiously, "No one dares to threaten my family and lives to tell about it." She stretched the steel thread, lowering it in front of his neck; slicing it deeply.

After the gurgling sounds finished, she removed the thread and pocketed her necklace, shoving his lifeless body forward in absolute disgust. Kera looked at Bankotsu and queried, "Now, what are we going to do with the bodies?"

Holding her gaze Bankotsu proclaimed, "I'll take care of them."

Kera nodded saying, "I have one last thing to do."

He nodded and began removing the bodies. He carried them one by one over to the river, throwing them in.

Kera turned around, reaching to her hip and pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open. She dialed the number to reach her father. As the message finished she said seriously, "Hey dad, it's me. Just wanted to tell you the 'slimy trio' is finished. Love ya bye." She flipped her phone closed, replacing it at her hip.

She walked over to join Bankotsu, who was still standing by the river. Looking at the water she sighed informing him regretfully, "Damn. Those were some of my favorite shurikens too." Pouting she sighed, "Oh well," snapping her fingers.

Reaching over Bankotsu pulled her to him for a fierce kiss, which she eagerly returned. They broke the kiss holding hands, and turned around casually walking away.

Bankotsu complimented impressed, "Not bad back there."

Kera shrugged saying, "Eh, wasn't my best work, but at least it's finished now."

**At Bankotsu's place:**

They walked back and slipped unnoticed into his place. They quickly undressed. Kera pulled out her necklace and they placed their weapons on his nightstand. She gathered their clothes and he carried them over to the fire place. Throwing the clothes in, he burned every trace of their clothes.

They meticulously cleaned their weapons and carefully stashed the weapons under his bed. Bankotsu retrieved the first aid kit and sewed up Kera's left side, before checking on her arm. She cleaned and bandaged his cuts and bruises.

Kera called the shrine making sure everyone was okay, as well as assuring them that she would be home tomorrow, and hung up. Bankotsu pulled her into a fierce kiss and announced huskily, "Now for some real fun," eyes filling with desire as he raked them along her voluptuous naked figure.

Kera smiled seductively and began to rub her body against his, much like a cat in heat. They began making out and he slowly backed her up to the bed. He lowered them to the bed. She reached down cupping his balls as she kissed his neck.

Bankotsu moaned and pinned her hands above her head on the bed a little roughly. She hissed from the pain of her side wound. Bankotsu grimaced as he looked at her side saying softly, "Sorry, I forgot about that," as he released her hands.

She smiled at him seductively and stated, "It's okay." Flipping together so that she was on top of him. She grinned down at him seductively and purred huskily, "I'll just have to be on top tonight," as mischief danced in her eyes.

He grinned his boyish grin and growled huskily, "Fine by me vixen," eyes lit with desire and anticipation.

Kera straddled him, with a strong muscular thigh on the side of each hip, and ever so slowly lowered herself onto his raging hard on; while gazing directly into his desire clouded blue eyes, with her own desire clouded caramel eyes. Bankotsu kissed her lips and ordered huskily, "Ride me baby."

Kera smiled seductively and proceeded to do just that. After they each had their third release, they collapsed panting harshly and cuddled, being careful of her side, and arm, falling in a sated and peaceful sleep.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	6. The next day and Pizza

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Next morning:**

Bankotsu woke to the feeling of a warm body snuggled tightly against him and smiled.

He propped his head up on his elbow, gazing down at Kera and thought: _"Sexy as sin, smart, and spirited. Damn, she's even better than I thought." _Smirking he added mentally,_ "Especially in bed."_

He smiled as he remembered last night's events and thought: _"She's not too shabby at killing either. Judging by what I saw last night, she can really get into that as well."_

He gazed down at her sleeping face and ran his fingers through her silken tresses.

Kera awoke to the feeling of Bankotsu lightly running his long, tanned fingers through her rich, silky black hair.

She felt her face spread into a huge smile as she gazed deeply into his sapphire eyes.

Smiling a charming smile, he slowly lowered his head to kiss and suck on her neck. They made love a couple times, and then rolled out of bed.

They walked into his bathroom and showered together.

After getting out and drying off; he led her by the hand back to the bedroom, where he inspected and re-bandaged her side and arm.

They quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

Looking into his eyes she informed him, "I have to go home today; mom is already worried."

Bankotsu nodded holding her gaze and asked, "How are you going to explain the bruises and your side?"

Kera smiled at him answering, "Simple, I'll tell them my ex, who loves to play with knives; showed up and attacked me- but you saved me."

Bankotsu smirked announcing, "I like it. You're going to make me out to be the hero."

Kera said amused, "But of course, you are after all the man," eyes laughing.

Bankotsu chuckled asking amused, "So what's my reward then," eyes dancing with pure mischief.

Standing up Kera walked over to him, straddling his lap, and gave him a heated kiss. After a minute she broke the kiss and stood up.

He suggested huskily, "Hm, maybe I should rescue you more often?"

Kera laughed announcing seriously, "Time for me to go. Are you coming, lover boy?" He nodded, standing up and grabbed his keys.

He walked to the living room grabbing the bag, and their 'son', before returning to where she was standing and suggested, "Okay vixen- lead the way."

Walking over to it, Kera opened the door and they walked through it, locking it behind them.

Kera had her necklace, her daggers, and last few shurikens, in place under her clothes. Bankotsu had his weapons concealed as well.

Kera wore hipster jeans, that molded perfectly to her womanly curves and a v- neck style t-shirt that perfectly showed her impressive cleavage. She had her stun gun, and her handgun, in the back of her jeans at her lower back. She had her 'C.I.A.' badge in her back pocket, just in case her family asked any questions.

They walked towards the shrine together just enjoying each other's company.

Kera stopped, looking at him and stated, "Thank you Bankotsu, for helping me with those three buffoons."

Bankotsu also stopped, holding her gaze and nodded replying, "No problem. Besides, I've gotta teach people not to mess with my girl somehow."

Kera laughed and holding his gaze questioned curiously, "So, am I your girl now?"

Bankotsu smiled proclaiming proudly, "Damn right you are!"

Kera smiled agreeing seriously, "Okay, but only if I get to be myself."

He smirked looking her dead in the eye and said seriously, "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

**At the shrine:**

Kera and Bankotsu walked up the steps together arriving at the shrine. She opened the door announcing, "I'm home mom."

Kona came running outside and exclaimed, "Kera, thank goodness! Are you really okay?" looking at her daughter and seeing some slight bruises.

Kera smiled assuring, "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I told you I had Ban with me," smiling at her boyfriend.

Kona grinned saying, "Yes you did. And, did you kids have fun?"

Kera smiling at her mom answered happily, "Of course."

Bankotsu informed his girlfriend's mother seriously, "Your daughter is a real fire cracker, that's for sure, and a good fighter."

Kona smiled and suggested, "Come inside you two, we were just about to eat lunch. You will of course stay for lunch, won't you Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu grinned replying, "Sure," as his eyes lit at the prospect of a home cooked meal.

Looking at her mom Kera stated, "Ban is gonna carry Rayden's things to my room for me. We'll be down in a minute mom."

Kona nodded and walked into the kitchen, setting two more places at the table for lunch.

Bankotsu followed Kera upstairs and into her room. Kera looked at him suggesting, "Just set the bag by the door for now."

Bankotsu nodded and set the bag down, placing their 'son' in his bassinet. He walked over and hugged Kera's waist from behind.

Sighing Kera stated in a worried tone, "I sure wish dad would call."

Nuzzling her neck Bankotsu soothed, "I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he is your dad, right?"

Kera smiled saying happily, "You're right and thanks."

He smiled at her responding, "Anytime babe."

Kera turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought his face down for a tender kiss. Bankotsu kissed her tenderly moving his arms to hold her hips.

Souta stood in the door way to her room saying, "Hey Kera mom-" stopping when he saw the couple kissing.

Grinning Souta yelled, "Hey mom, Kera and her boyfriend are-"

Kera broke the kiss. Glaring at her brother, she growled, "Beat it Souta," a scowl on her face and annoyance in her eyes.

Souta grinned wider and ran to his mom. Watching her little brother run off, Bankotsu chuckled.

Shaking her head Kera lightly tugged Bankotsu's braid, earning a glare from him. She smiled saying, "Come on braid boy, let's go eat."

She stashed away her weapons and walked downstairs. Bankotsu followed her downstairs. They entered the kitchen.

Kona looked at them smiling and suggested, "Go ahead and sit you two."

They sat down and everyone ate the delicious lunch Kona had prepared.

Looking into her daughter's eyes with concerned ones of her own, Kona asked, "Kera, how did you get those bruises?"

Holding her gaze Kera explained, "My ex boyfriend, who just loves to play with knives and is also daddy's boss's oldest son; showed up. He beat me up a little but Bankotsu saved me," smiling at Bankotsu.

Playing along, Bankotsu decreed, "I had to save my girl," smiling at Kera.

He continued in a condescending tone, "Besides, he was just a weakling who liked to pick on women." ending with a fierce scowl.

Kona looked at Bankotsu saying gratefully, "Thank you, for saving my daughter."

Bankotsu smiled assuring, "It was my pleasure."

Kagome's jaw just dropped, with shock evident across her features.

Kera looked at her twin questioning, "Hey Kags, have you got anything planned for today?"

Pulling herself back together, Kagome looked at her twin answering, "Nope. What do you have in mind?"

Kera smiled staring into her eyes and answered, "Shopping, what else?"

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up and she eagerly agreed, "Okay, when?"

Hiding a smile Kera suggested, "How about as soon as you get ready? I need to buy a few things." Kagome nodded, running up stairs and getting ready.

Kera looked at her mom saying, "I'm in need of some exercise too, so we'll just walk. Alright mom?"

Kona shrugged saying, "If that's what you want Kera. Just please tell me you two won't be alone?" concern in her eyes.

Kera started to say, "Well actually I- "

Kona looked at Bankotsu requesting, "You will go with them, won't you?"

Bankotsu started to say, "Actually I'd rather-"

Kona added, "Please?" obvious concern in her voice and eyes.

Kera started to say, "Actually mom that's-"

Sighing heavily Bankotsu stated, "Alright, I'll go with them." Kera looked at him with a brow raised questioningly.

Brightening up Kona exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

Bankotsu smirked adding smugly, "After all, someone has to keep the girls safe." amusement dancing in his eyes as Kera glared at him. Enjoying teasing her, he smirked.

Kagome came downstairs informing her twin, "Ok Kera, I'm ready."

Kera nodded and suggested, "Let's go then." The trio walked out the door together and set off towards the mall.

**At the mall:**

They arrived at and entered the mall.

Looking at her sister Kagome queried, "Ok Kera, where to first?"

Kera smiled suggesting, "Let's try hot topic." Kagome nodded and the trio walked into hot topic.

Looking at her boyfriend Kera stated, "If you're bored Ban, you don't have to stay."

Bankotsu grinned answering impishly, "I kind of like the idea of seeing you in a skirt and tank top." Kera laughed musically.

Kagome picked up a lime green skirt, along with a top mixed with apple green and white stripes. Holding them up, she queried, "Hey Kera, what do you think about these?"

Looking them over, Kera smiled assuring, "They will look great on you, Kags." Kagome smiled nodding and went to try them on in the dressing room.

Searching a rack, Kera found some green camouflage cargo pants and a tank top to match in just her size. She also found a tan set, some black hipster jeans, and a white v-neck style t-shirt.

Kagome walked out modeling the skirt and top looking at her sister querying, "Kera, what do you think?"

Kera turned to her sister, and looked at her. She smiled announcing, "Looks perfect, Kags." Kagome's eyes lit up. After changing back into her normal clothes, Kagome began browsing to find some more clothes.

Searching yet another rack Kera found both a black and a red tennis style skirt. She also found both a yellow and orange v-neck styled blouse with short sleeves made from cotton. Kera went to the dressing room trying the black skirt and yellow top on. She walked out standing in front of Bankotsu and questioned, "Well, what do you think Ban?"

He looked at her letting his gaze travel slowly up and down, drinking in the site of his woman with all her luscious curves in her chosen outfit.

Looked into her eyes he answered huskily, "I think you look good enough to eat," wrapping his arms around her waist. pulling her to him and started nibbling her on neck.

Kera giggled pushing him away, and scolding lightly, "Not here, Ban."

He smiled countering, "Okay, but you owe me later." She giggled nodding. He released his hold on her waist.

She walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes, then walked back out again.

Kagome finished her shopping and they walked over to the counter paying for their purchases.

Bankotsu walked with the girls back to the shrine. Kera entered the house and ran up to her room.

After putting her stuff away, she went down stairs and walked by the couch. Grinning Bankotsu reached out and snagged her arm pulling her into his lap. Giggling Kera settled her head on his shoulder. Bankotsu nuzzled her neck and began placing wet kisses there. Kera sighed contently leaning into him.

Kona walked in spotting them. She smiled and stated, "Oh you're back. Did you three have fun?"

Kera looked at her mom and smiled answering, "Yes mom, Kags and I did at least."

Bankotsu growled kissing Kera on the lips, then stated, "Anytime with you is fun, Kera." gazing affectionately into her warm eyes.

Kera laughed saying, "If you say so, Ban."

Smirking he added, "Seeing you in that skirt earlier was worth it." Kera blushed and Kona smiled.

Kissing him Kera whispered, "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Bankotsu kissed her fiercely, and then stood up announcing, "I'd better get going. See ya tomorrow, Kera." Kera stood up and walked him outside.

Over at the top of the stairs, she kissed him again promising, "Tomorrow, after school."

He nodded saying, "Looking forward to it," eyes shining with anticipation. Turning away he began walking home. Kera watched him until she couldn't see him any longer.

Sighing she walked back inside announcing, "I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay- night all."

Kona smiled saying, "Okay, night Kera."

Kera walked up to her room then into her bathroom. Undressing she took a quick shower; careful not to wet her bandages, and then got out and dried off.

Walking back into her room, she changed into her nightgown, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep within minutes.

**The next morning:**

Kera woke up and rolled out of bed. She stretched and walked into her bathroom.

She showed, being careful of her injuries, and then got out and dried off.

She walked back into her room and got dressed for school. She went and knocked on Kagome's door to make sure she got ready.

Kera walked down stairs and entered the kitchen. She poured a bowl of cereal and ate breakfast.

After eating and doing the dishes, she walked back upstairs and got her backpack. She sat at the table, while Kagome ate breakfast.

After Kagome ate, she also grabbed her backpack. Kera looked at her mom saying, "Bye mom. We're going to head out now, so we won't be late."

Kona looked at her daughters, eyes glowing with happiness and said, "Alright Kera. You two be safe."

Kagome looked at her mom and said, "We will mom. See ya later." Toting their backpacks the girls walked out the door, walking off towards the school, their green skirts flowing due to the slight breeze.

Outside the school they met up with Yuka, Ayume, and Eri. The five girls stood there talking happily for a few minutes.

Hojo and Dorian walked up. Dorian eyed Kera hungrily.

Bankotsu walked up directly behind Kera and hugged her waist possessively. She happily leaned into his embrace smiling. Bankotsu kissed the top of her head and breathed, "I missed you," placing his chin over her shoulder.

Kera smiled and replied, "I missed you as well," eyes softening a bit.

Ayume saw Bankotsu holding Kera's waist and looked into his eyes questioning, "So, are you two dating now or what?"

Bankotsu looked at her smiling, and declared proudly, "You're damn right we are."

At the same time, Kera smiled brilliantly and said happily, "Yes we are."

Dorian's eyes narrowed dangerously. Inside he was seething with rage as he thought, _"How dare she choose that fucking bastard over me?! That bitch is gonna pay for this. So is that little fucker holding her."_

Looking a little shocked, Kagome quickly recovered and nodded.

Kera and Bankotsu excused themselves and walked together over to Kera's locker.

Kagome and the others walked to their lockers, and then to class.

Kera opened her locked setting her cell phone inside. She got her stuff, then closed and relocked her locker. She turned around and kissed Bankotsu good morning. Looking into his eyes she asked, "Did you sleep well?"

He kissed her back and replied, "Not as well as I do when you're with me. And you?"

Kera smiled answering, "About like I do without you."

Looking him up and down appreciatively, Kera smiled, saying, "You look nice in the uniform and all- but I prefer your jeans and t-shirt."

Bankotsu smirked and said smugly, finishing huskily, "I like the skirt and all- but I prefer you in nothing at all," looking into her eyes.

Kera playfully slapped his shoulder lightly scolding, "Down boy. Not until after school." with a grin and her eyes dancing with mischief.

He pouted mumbling, "No fair." He reached over to nibble her earlobe whispering huskily, "After school, you're all mine. And have I ever got plans for us tonight."

Kera pulled away, kissing his lips smiling, and nodded.

They walked into class together holding hands. They sat in their seats and the bell rang.

**Math class:**

The teacher walked in looking at the class and instructed, "Okay class, today we will be doing these math sheets," as he passed out the worksheets.

After completing and turning in her work sheet, Kera sat back in her seat. After a few minutes Bankotsu turned in his worksheet and took his seat.

Kagome, Hojo, and Dorian turned in theirs as well.

Bankotsu kept sliding his foot over to nudge Kera's foot playfully. She would smile at him, and then nudge his foot back. Dorian saw them playing footsies and rolled his eyes.

Kagome faced them saying, "Hey Kera. We should talk after class. You too Bankotsu," looking them both in the eyes.

Bankotsu raising a brow questioningly, looked at Kagome, and shrugged nodding.

Kera also raised a brow questioningly at her twin and answered, "Sure, Kags."

A few minutes later the bell rang. They all stood up and walked to the door. Kagome told her friends and Hojo to go to the next class without her; she would catch up with them. Hojo frowned but nodded and left, as did the girls.

Kagome, Kera, and Bankotsu walked over and stood by Kera's locker. Kera looked at her twin asking, "Okay Kags, what's up?"

Kagome looked Bankotsu in the eye and informed him, "Bankotsu, I want you to know that I hold no hard feelings towards you. Inuyasha however, won't be so forgiving."

Bankotsu scoffed stating, "Dog boy destroyed me Banryu- I don't care whether he likes me or not," eyes and face deadly serious.

Kagome held his gaze mentioning, "Well, you were trying to kill us and he was only defending us."

Bankotsu held her gaze retorting, "Whatever. I don't work for that traitorous Naraku anymore."

Kagome held his gaze stating, "I know that. I want my sister to be happy and apparently with you she is. I just wanted to let you both know, that I hold no objections to you being together, and that even though you did try to kill me in the past- I'm willing to start over."

Kera frowned and looked at Bankotsu asking, "Is that true, Ban?"

He held her gaze nodding and answered dead seriously, "It was a job- nothing more. I however, won't be so quick to forgive that mutt for killing Jakotsu and the others- not to mention destroying my baby."

Sighing regretfully Bankotsu continued, "However, Naraku is the only one I'm still going to destroy. When it comes right down to it; **he** is the one that got my brothers killed, again. He also betrayed my brothers and me by trying to kill us." Bankotsu finished venomously, "That is unforgivable, and I will destroy him for it," eyes hard and deadly serious.

Holding his gaze Kera scolded dead seriously, "Fine and dandy, but you had better not try to hurt my sister anymore."

Bankotsu held her gaze scowling and informed her, "I have no intention of harming the miko, or her little friends- not even dog boy. All I want: is to go back and destroy the bastard that is responsible for my brothers dying a second time."

Kera nodded satisfied and said, "As long as we're all clear here."

Kagome considered everything for a minute, and then stated, "Fine, I'll tell you both once it works again and we can all go destroy him."

Kera looked at her and questioned, "What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome held her gaze assuring, "I'll take care of him. If he doesn't behave, I'll just sit him until he does."

Kera and Bankotsu exchanged confused looks, and then shrugged and faced Kagome again.

Kagome held Bankotsu's gaze and dead seriously stated, "You're one helluva impressive fighter Bankotsu. I would like to see how well you fight as our ally this time around," smiling at him.

Smirking Bankotsu said adamantly, "As long as dog boy doesn't go trying to order me around."

Kagome assured, "I can handle Inuyasha. But you have to work with us as well- which means no fighting with him."

Kera said proudly, "Bankotsu is smart enough to know who his allies are- even if he holds a grudge against one of them."

Kagome said, "Fine, now let's get to class." Kera and Bankotsu nodded, and the trio walked to the next class together.

**SCIENCE CLASS:**

The three of them sat in their seats just as the bell rang.

Dorian was sitting behind Kera in the middle of the class room. Bankotsu was in the back row, his eyes never leaving the form of his woman.

The teacher walked in facing the class and stated, "Today we will be pairing up for science projects. You may do any project that you want, however, it has to include experiments and a full written report; including your hypothesis. You have until the end of class to find a partner or else I will assign you one tomorrow, and all projects will be due in six weeks."

Bankotsu stood up walking over to Kera and queried, "So, do you wanna be my partner?"

Kera smiled at him answering cheerily, "You betcha."

Bankotsu nodded and Kera smiled.

Dorian glared at Bankotsu and demanded, "Why do you have to be her partner?"

Bankotsu held his gaze answering evenly, "Because I am. Besides, I don't want an ass like you bugging **my** woman," slipping his arm possessively around Kera's waist.

Dorian glared at them, and then spun on his heel and stormed off.

Kera muttered, "And good riddance too," while glaring at his retreating back. Bankotsu chuckled.

She returned her attention to her mercenary. Bankotsu questioned, "So what now?"

Kera answered, "I guess we decide what project we are going to do."

Shrugging Bankotsu stated bored, "You pick. Science is my least favorite subject."

Laughing Kera nodded and suggested, "I guess we'll decide that later then, huh?" Bankotsu nodded.

The bell rang and everyone walked to lunch. Bankotsu and Kera walked to her locker. She placed her backpack inside, and then shut and relocked her locker. They walked over to the cafeteria and got into the lunch line.

After paying for their lunches, they found an empty table and sat together eating lunch. Kagome, Ayume, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo joined Kera and Bankotsu's table.

Bankotsu frowned and scooted to sit closer beside Kera. Kera shrugged and moved closer to Bankotsu. Kagome sat on the other side of Kera.

Eri faced Kera and asked, "So Kera, how long have you and Bankotsu been dating?"

Kera's eyes lit with happiness as she answered, "Since Friday," with a smile. All the girls nodded.

Hojo eyes wide exclaimed, "Wow!"

Kagome looked at her friends smiling and said amused, "Let's just say, they can't seem to stay away from each other."

Kera nodded adding seriously, "Plus, he's just too sexy for me to ignore," leaning her head against his shoulder and smiling.

Bankotsu smirked and declared seriously, "And Kera is just to feisty and sexy for me to ignore," eyes brimming with happiness. Everyone nodded.

Hojo looked at Kera and queried dryly, "So, I guess this means you won't be dating Dorian then, huh?"

Kera sat up straight, staring at him like he was crazy and asked seriously, "Now why would I want to date a little boy who tries to rape people; when I have a strong, and incredibly sexy man already?"

Bankotsu looked him dead in the eye and declared seriously, "Kera and I are together and no one is going to change that!" Hojo gulped nervously and nodded.

Ayume said dreamily, "Wow Kera. He's so protective of you. You're so lucky." Eri and Yuka nodded.

Kera smiled at her and stated happily, "I know, and to top it off, we have so much in common." Bankotsu puffed out his chest proudly and nodded.

Kagome looked at her twin and suggested, "Really? You will have to tell me all about that, sis," gazing directly at her twin curiosity piqued.

Kera held her gaze and sighed heavily replying, "Suffice it to say that dad and I worked for the same people," Causing Kagome's eyes to widen in shock.

Kera added, "I can't explain more than that at this time; but as soon as I can, I promise to tell you everything, alright Kags?" Kagome nodded mutely.

Bankotsu could tell Kera was getting upset, so he decided it was time for them to leave.

He stood up and said, "It was nice chatting with you girls, but Kera and I are leaving now."

Kera also stood up and Bankotsu grabbed her hand. Everyone nodded.

Bankotsu lead Kera away by the hand, walking over to the school's entrance.

Kera looked at him and sighed in relief saying gratefully, "Thanks."

Bankotsu shrugged saying, "I could tell you needed to get away."

Kera nodded and informed him, "Yeah I did. At times I want really bad to tell Kags and mom everything. But for now I can't."

Sensing she needed a distraction, Bankotsu nodded and suggested, "What do you say we ditch the rest of the day and go back to my place?"

Kera nodding agreed, "Let's go get my cell, and then we can leave."

Bankotsu nodded and they walked to her locker and retrieved her cell phone. They walked off towards Bankotsu's place.

**At Bankotsu's place:**

Bankotsu led Kera up the stairs to his rooms, unlocked the door, ushered her in and locked the door. He threw his keys on the counter and walked into the kitchen.

Kera slipped off her shoes and stretched her feet sitting on the couch. Bankotsu hollered from the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

Kera answered, "Naw, I'm good thanks." He nodded reaching in and grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge, before walking over to the couch and joining her.

After finishing his bottled water, Bankotsu threw the bottle away.

Kera smiled at him and reminded, "You mentioned something about having plans?" her curiosity fully piqued.

Bankotsu informed her sternly, "First, I'm going to check your wounds and re-bandage your side."

Kera sighed and nodded standing up.

Bankotsu walked over to her and removed her shirt and bandages.

He thoroughly inspected her side and saw that it was healing rather nicely.

He walked into the bathroom, throwing away the old stuff and got out new ones.

He walked into the living room, carrying the new stuff, and re-bandaged her side.

Kera smiled at him and questioned huskily, "Now about those plans," desire filling her eyes. Bankotsu grinned scooping her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

He settled her gently on her feet, firmly kicking the door shut.

Kera smiled at him seductively and began to unbutton his jacket, running her hands under his shirt.

Bankotsu removed her hands and kissed her knuckles while gazing into her eyes. He led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

Kera moved to straddle his lap and began kissing his jaw line. Bankotsu smiled and lifted his fingers to her hair. He quickly removed the ponytail holder, watching her wavy black tresses fall free.

Kera smiled shaking her head, making her luminous hair cascade around her shoulders and back. Bankotsu smiled and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply; taking in her lavender and spice scent.

Kera placed her hands on his shoulders. Bankotsu whispered in approval, "I love it when you let your hair down."

Kera smiled running her hands up into his hair and removed his hair tie. She ran her long slender fingers through his thick silky midnight hair and said, "I love when yours is down too, babe."

Bankotsu tenderly feathered his lips across her full, soft lips. She breathed, "Ban."

Bankotsu lightly kissed her jaw line and began placing sweet addictive kisses along her neck. She sighed giving him better access to her neck. He lightly ran his hands up and down her back.

Kera pushed him so he was lying back on the bed and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Bankotsu growled capturing her mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Kera kissed him back just as demanding.

She broke the kiss, yanking off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, as she sat up. She began placing wet kisses along his neck and bare chest.

Bankotsu slid his hand up the smooth skin of her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed the bra on the floor and cupped her full breasts in his warm calloused hands.

Kera gasped in pleasure and kissed him deeply. Bankotsu moved to sit up and slowly kissed his way from her neck to her chest. He ran his tongue around her nipple and using one arm behind her back held her to him; the other hand cupped her other breast.

Moaning Kera held him to her, eagerly leaning into his touch. He captured the nipple in his mouth and began alternating between nibbling and licking her nipple. His hand began tweaking her other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger, earning him another gasp.

He released the one nipple and kissed his way over to the other hungrily devouring it. Kera ran her hands along his chest and stomach, lightly raking her nails on his skin.

Bankotsu growled and aggressively flipped her underneath him. He nestled his ragging hard on between her thighs.

Kera reached up pulling him into a fiery kiss, filled with passion and need. He kissed her back with just as much passion and need, running his hands down her stomach and hips, and back up to her chest.

Bankotsu snaked one hand behind her leg and feathered his fingers lightly along the skin of her inner thigh. Kera broke the kiss gasping in pleasure. Bankotsu captured her nipple in his mouth teasing her mercilessly. Kera ran her hand into his pants cupping his raging erection. Bankotsu hissed in pleasure bucking his hips.

Kera whimpered as he slid his finger along her panty line and captured her other nipple again. She whimpered again as he slid his finger under her panties hooking his finger on the panties and slowly pulling them off.

He tossed them in the floor, yanked her skirt off, and shucked his pants; throwing them in the floor as well.

Kera snaked her hand down cupping his balls gently. He moaned his pleasure, and she lightly ran her hand along his impressive shaft; causing his hips to once again buck.

Bankotsu growled and captured her mouth in a dominant and demanding kiss. She kissed him back.

He laid her back, settling on top of her and continued kissing her greedily as he thrust himself fully inside of her opening that was dripping with desire, in one fluid movement.

Kera broke the kiss gasping at the intensity of her pleasure as he filled her.

Bankotsu carefully pinned her arms above her head and began thrusting inside her rapidly. Kera moaned in ecstasy as he captured her nipple with his hot talented mouth and began sucking yet again.

She eagerly lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and tried to free her hands to run them over his incredible body again. Bankotsu held her hands firmly and captured her mouth in a greedy kiss, swallowing her scream of release; before he broke the kiss groaning out his own breath taking release.

After emptying his seed completely inside her womb, he pulled out, rolling them onto their sides.

They made wild, passionate love several more times; each in a different position before they were both fully satisfied; before napping in each other's arms for an hour.

After waking up they showered together. After making love in the shower and washing up they re-dressed.

Bankotsu picked up his phone and ordered pizza for dinner.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	7. Trip and a call

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 7:**

**Pizza Time!**

The door bell rang and Bankotsu stood up and answered the door. He paid for the pizza and taking it, closed the door, firmly locking it.

Kera was in the kitchen, making some iced tea. Bankotsu carried the pizza over to the table. She set the tea on the table along with two glasses. They sat at the kitchen table eating and talking together.

Mid bite Bankotsu looked at her and questioned, "So what is this 'it' your sister was referring to earlier?"

Kera held his gaze and answered, "Must have been the well at the shrine. She told me that's how she gets to the feudal era and back."

Bankotsu queried, "And exactly when were you planning on telling me this?"

Kera looked him dead in the eye and replied, "When the time was right." Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly while looking into her eyes.

Kera sighed and said, "She only told me recently, alright?" holding his gaze for a moment a long moment.

He remained silent, staring at her with a frown. She shrugged and continued eating. Bankotsu went back to eating as well.

After they finished eating Kera looked at him and said "Well, I guess I should be getting home soon and thank you for the food."

Bankotsu nodded standing up and grabbed his keys. He faced her saying, "Alright, let's go." They walked out the door and he locked it behind them.

Kera looked at him and asking, "So, what will you do when the well works again?" curiosity in her eyes.

Looking at her with serious eyes Bankotsu decreed, "I will go back to my time and defeat Naraku."

Kera nodded, and said, "Then I will go with you."

Bankotsu blinked and then warned, "You will have to learn to use different weapons. As I said before, that in the face approach will get you killed in a flash when facing demons and that is what Naraku is."

Kera considered this a moment and looked him dead in the eye stated seriously, "Fine, then teach me, because I will **not** be left behind," determination burning fiercely in her eyes.

Bankotsu shrugged saying, "Might as well. It'll give me something useful to do, while I'm waiting for that well to work."

Kera nodded and queried, "So, when do you want to start?"

Bankotsu answered, "Tomorrow we will skip school and start then." Kera nodded.

Bankotsu asked, "What are you going to tell your family, for why we keep skipping?"

Kera considered this and replied, "I'll just tell them the cover story we've already discussed, about me being part of the C.I.A."

Bankotsu thought it over a moment. Nodding he agreed, "Okay."

Kera reminded, "I have my badge in my jeans at home anyways."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Alright. You're going to need to pack some clothes and stuff though."

Kera nodded saying, "Just tell me what we need."

Bankotsu stated, "You just pack your things. I'll take care of the weapons." Kera nodded smiling.

They arrived at the bottom of the shrine steps. Kera laughed asking, "I suppose you want me in front again, eh?"

Bankotsu leered at her saying, "Sure," mischief dancing in his eyes.

Kera laughed and started climbing the stairs. Bankotsu stared at her luscious backside a minute, and then started up the stairs his self.

Kera laughed, "You do realize you're going to have a bit of a... problem when we arrive, right?"

He grinned retorting, "Yeah, I know. But, you wouldn't leave me suffering for long either now, would you?" giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Kera stopped and looked at him shaking her head. She said, "Lucky for you, I won't."

He wiggled his brows suggestively correcting, "Lucky for us." Kera laughed and started walking again, purposely swaying her hips seductively.

Bankotsu noticed this. Grinning he ran over to her, and scooped her into his arms bride style. He looked down at her with laughing eyes, questioning amused, "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

Kera giggled. Holding his gaze with her own laughing eyes, she said, "Lucky for you, I also enjoy pleasing you. Now put me down."

He smirked and gently settled her on her feet, making sure to tease them both by sliding her lithe body slowly down his hard body as he did so.

Once she was firmly on her feet, he grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him. She laughed and tenderly kissed his lips. He changed the kiss to warm and teasing. Kera kissed him back.

Pulling away she commanded, "Come on hot shot. I've got packing to do."

He said, "Yeah, yeah," smiling, before he assured huskily, "Just remember, later you're going to pay up."

She replied in a husky tone of her own, "As will you- you tease." She laughed and he chuckled, as they walked up the rest of the steps holding hands.

After they reached the door and walked inside, Kera yelled, "Mom, I'm home."

Kona walked out of the kitchen looking at her daughter and greeted, "Welcome home."

Kera smiled at her mom saying, "Thanks mom."

Kona looked at Bankotsu greeting, "Hello Bankotsu, nice to see you again."

Bankotsu smiled at Kona charmingly and replied, "Nice to see you again as well, Kona." Kona smiled at him.

Kera said, "You two have a nice chat. I'm going to go get ready."

Kona looked at them asking, "Are you two going out again?" in a hopeful tone.

Bankotsu grinned answering, "Actually, I was thinking about it."

Kona beamed and nodded her approval.

Kera walked up the stairs and into her room. She pulled out and started packing her gym bag. She packed her pants, plenty of fresh under things, shirts, two skirts, two tank tops, a set of sweats, and a light jacket.

She changed into her black hipster jeans and a tan colored v-neck style t-shirt, and her hiking boots. She added her badge, her hand gun, extra clip, and wallet to complete the outfit.

She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail adding her brush, hair bands, and such to her bag. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs after clipping her cell phone onto her hip.

Kona eyed her daughter gasping and complimented, "Kera dear, you look very nice." smiling.

Kera smiled at her mom and said, "Thanks mom. Where are the others?"

Kona answered, "In the kitchen."

Kera nodded and suggested, "Alright, let's go to the kitchen then. We need to talk," with serious eyes. Kona nodded and led the way into the kitchen.

Bankotsu walked over and took Kera's bag, following her into the kitchen.

Kera sat at the table and looked at her family saying, "Alright, now I said I would explain to you and now I will."

Kona nodded and sat down giving her daughter her undivided attention.

Kagome noticed Bankotsu holding her sister's bag and looked at her twin questioning, "What's with the bag, Kera?"

Kera held her gaze and answered, "I'm going on a trip with Ban here, but first I have a promise to keep." Kona and Kagome looked at her nodding.

Kera said, "Well you know father is part of the C.I.A. right?" They nodded.

Kera said, "What you didn't know- is that I'm also part of it." She pulled her badge out of her back pocket, showing it to them.

Kona closely inspected it. Gasping she announced surprised, "It's just like your father's."

Kera nodded informing her, "They recruited me a while back. Father has trained me personally."

Kona frowned asking, "Why would they recruit a teenager though?"

Kera smiled saying, "They recruit as young as thirteen in some cases."

Kagome gasped looking at her twin with shocked eyes and said, "No wonder you said you could handle yourself."

Kera nodding continued, "I don't know where he is at the moment, because he's out on assignment. But when I do, I'll let you know. What I did the other night did indeed have to do with dad's work, as well as mine; and Ban here helped me," smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

Bankotsu smirked saying seriously, "Well I couldn't let my girl go alone without any back up." Kera nodded smiling.

Kera said, "Now, Ban and I are going to be gone for an undisclosed amount of time. I can't say why, where, or when. Just know that we will both be safe," holding her family's gazes.

Bankotsu held their gazes adding seriously, "You have my word: I will not allow any harm to befall Kera."

Kona smiled at him and saying fiercely, "I trust you young man. I know you wouldn't hurt my daughter, nor would you allow anyone else to."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "Bankotsu, how will I reach you two when the well opens up again?"

Kera said, "I'll give you my cell number; the only other person who has it is father. Only call if the well opens, or if there's an absolute emergency." Kagome nodded.

Kera wrote down her cell phone number on a slip of paper and handed it to Kagome.

Bankotsu also wrote down his cell phone number, and handed it to Kagome adding, "Here is mine as well." Kagome nodded and put the numbers away.

Guro looked Bankotsu dead in the eye and stated, "I'm trusting my granddaughter will be safe with you young man. Do not disappoint me." Bankotsu nodded.

Kera put her badge away and hugged her family one at a time. They each hugged her back.

Kagome looked into Bankotsu's eyes and declared vehemently, "If she does get hurt Bankotsu; I'll use my powers of purification on you and make you regret it," eyes filled with the promise behind her words.

Bankotsu laughed amused, saying, "So, you do have a backbone after all, eh miko?"

Kagome said, "You better believe it."

Bankotsu picked up the bag and said seriously, "Rest assured- Kera is in good hands, miko." Kagome nodded.

Kera smiled and saying amused, "Guess it runs in the family."

Kagome faced her twin and said with worry in her features and tone, "Be careful Kera. You have a very dangerous job."

Kera smiled at her assuring, "I also have a family whom I love, to return to; and I will return." Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu and Kera turned around walking away together. They walked back to his place and he let them inside, locking the door behind them.

He threw his keys on the counter and set her bag by the door. He picked her up bridal style and she smiled draping her arms around his neck.

He looked at her with desire filled eyes and mentioned, "I believe we have some settling up to do." Kera smiled seductively and began kissing his neck, as he carried her to his bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed. She removed her gun, extra clip, badge, cell phone, and wallet; placing them on the nightstand.

He smirked and kissed her, laying her back on the bed. They made out for a while, and then undressed and made love. Afterwards they slept cuddled together.

**The next morning:**

They woke up, made love, showered, re bandaged her wounds, and dressed. They walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast together. During breakfast they talked.

Kera looked at him and suggested, "Tell me Bankotsu, you've said on more than one occasion, that your brothers were all killed again. What were they like- your brothers?"

Bankotsu said, "Well Jakotsu is the one that I was closest to. He and I had traveled together for many years; long before the Band was even formed. He was funny and loyal. Jaky, hated women though. He was gay and proud of it."

Kera smiled saying softly, "Sounds like quite an interesting character."

Bankotsu nodded saying softly, "He was. He was also my best friend," trying to hide the pain in his voice and eyes.

His face filled with anger as he continued harshly, "Next was Renkotsu. He was a fire master, and excelled at working with metal. He was the smartest one of the group."

Rage entered his voice as he spat out, "That bastard betrayed Jakotsu, killing him just to get his jewel shard," fists clenched trying to control his burning rage.

Kera asked evenly, "What did you do?"

Bankotsu answered angrily, "I killed the fucker. I wasn't about to have him betraying anyone else!"

Kera nodded saying, "I thought as much. It's what I would have done too."

Bankotsu ground out through clenched teeth, "He was always plotting behind my back, but I never would have believed he would actually turn on one of us."

Looking away he said with mixed emotions, "The seven of us were more than comrades, we were a family."

Kera said softly, "It must have made life interesting."

Bankotsu nodded and continued, "Next was Suikotsu. He had two sides that clashed together a lot. His doctor side tried to help everyone. And his killer side, the one that genuinely enjoyed killing. He was skilled in hand to hand combat as well."

Kera nodded asking, "And the others?"

Bankotsu sighed saying, "Then there was Ginkotsu. He loved using grenades and cannons. At one point, he was combined with enough mechanical parts that he became a human tank."

Bankotsu took a deep breath saying, "Next was Mukotsu. He was a very skilled poison master. He could make any kind of poison you could think of." adding dryly, "You could say, that he was the scientist of the group."

Kera added, "Sounds more like a chemist. They specialize in chemistry." Bankotsu nodded.

She asked, "And the last one?"

Bankotsu smiled sadly answering, "Kyokotsu. He was a mountainous beast of a man. He was also the one with the least brains of the group. But, he would do anything for any of his brothers, without question."

Kera said, "And you besides being the leader; I have no doubt that you were the strongest of the group."

Bankotsu grinned saying proudly, "Of course."

Kera smiled sadly saying softly, "I'm sorry for your losses, Bankotsu. It sounds like they would have been a very interesting group of people."

Bankotsu agreed evenly, "Yeah, they were." He sighed heavily looking away, but not before Kera saw the sadness and regret in his eyes.

Kera stood up wrapping her arms around him and said, "I know you must miss them terribly, and that I can never replace them. I would never want to. Just know Bankotsu that I will always be here if you need to talk, okay?"

Bankotsu looked into her eyes searchingly for many moments. She held his gaze unwaveringly. He nodded saying, "Come on, we better get ready and go."

Kera said softly, "You once told me that I didn't have to be so tough around you. Remember that?" He nodded.

She said, "That goes for you too Bankotsu. Just because you're a man, doesn't mean that you have to hide your pain and emotions- not from me."

He started to object, but she cut him off saying, "We're all only human. Even killers like us have hearts, and they can break too." adding wryly, "We're just trained to hide it better than the others." Finishing seriously, "But that doesn't meant that we can't be heart broken or hurt."

He blinked a few times absorbing her words, and then eyes wide from shock, just stared at her a few minutes.

Sighing heavily Kera said, "Relationships are about talking to one another- not just sex. Don't get me wrong, I'm in no way complaining. The sex is always mind blowing. But, I'm really glad that you and I can talk to each other too. That's very important to me. Thank you for telling me about your brothers, Bankotsu. I know it had to be hard for you, so thank you." She kissed his lips tenderly and pulled back looking into his eyes.

He sighed heavily and said honestly, "I wouldn't know. I've never been in a 'relationship' before."

Kera asked, "Why not?"

He shrugged saying, "I have never bothered getting to know a girl. It was always just about sex."

Kera said softly, "I see," looking away from him.

Bankotsu cupped her chin staring her dead in the eye and said, "But with you, it's different. I want to know everything about you. I want to be the reason that you smile."

Kera's face broke into a captivating smile as she said, "Thank you, Bankotsu." He nodded.

Kera said softly, "Is this really what you want though, Bankotsu? A relationship I mean? I understand if you don't. I just want things to be clear between us. Ya know?"

Bankotsu holding her gaze said dead serious, "What I want Kera, is you." He leaned down pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She opened her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue inside and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes searchingly for a few minutes.

Bankotsu said, "I'm going to go get ready."

Kera nodded offering, "I'll do the dishes."

Bankotsu walked off to his bed room, and Kera washed the dishes.

Bankotsu packed his original outfit that he'd come to this time in, his armor, a couple of t-shirts, some jeans, and fresh under things.

He carried their bags and locked the door behind him.

They walked to the garage and he unlocked his dark blue ford explorer.

Looking a little surprised Kera stated, "I never knew you had a vehicle."

He smiled at her saying, "You never asked. Besides learning to drive was very... interesting to say the least."

She laughed saying "I bet."

He nodded and asked, "Shall we?" as he opened the passenger door and she slid inside.

He walked around to the other side. He stored their belongings behind their seats and slid into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off, and drove for several hours before they stopped for lunch.

After lunch, they got back in the car and he drove for several more hours. They finally arrived at a turn off for some private land in the middle of nowhere.

He turned onto the turn off and drove another thirty minutes before pulling to a stop.

He parked next to a cabin and they climbed out. They walked inside and over to the bed. After the long, hot drive they, collapsed onto the bed and slept for the night.

**The next morning:**

They woke up early, ate breakfast, and gathered their belongings; along with a tent and some camping gear.

Bankotsu looked at her informing her, "We're going to camp out in the middle of the land and train there."

Kera held his gaze nodding and said, "Lead the way, oh handsome one." He smirked and they set off.

They hiked for several hours before he decided they had reached the place they were going to camp at.

He stopped as did she. He turned to face her announcing, "Okay we'll set up camp here."

Kera nodded and they began setting everything down and set up camp. He collected the firewood while she collected the water.

He dropped the firewood beside their tent and said, "We're going to do this like we would have to in my time. The only difference here is that we have our cell phones."

Kera set the water down facing him. She nodded saying seriously, "Teach me whatever you think I will need to know."

He nodded and warning, "The training will be intense. However, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

She smiled and nodded. He said, "For tonight, we'll start with hunting for our dinner."

She nodded and they set off to hunt.

He pulled out a hunting knife and some rope. He caught three rabbits and she made them into a stew.

After they ate, she did the dishes in the river. They bathed, made love, bathed again, got out, and dressed.

They rolled out their sleeping bags and crawled into them and then slept embracing each other for the rest of the night.

**For the next six months:**

When they weren't eating, sleeping, hunting, or bathing; which usually entailed making love then re-bathing- they trained.

They trained in hand to hand, katanas, swords, and bow and arrows. He taught her how to follow tracks, how to listen to the environment, and to harness the various energies around them.

He set up some obstacle courses and went over various scenarios with her. He used random surprise attacks to hone her skills and ensure she would be ready at any given moment. They used bears in place of demons, as well as snakes.

She called Kagome and her mom once a week to reassure them everything was fine.

Finally he was satisfied that he had trained and prepared her the best he could; given the circumstances.

Lying beside her he announced, "Tomorrow we'll head back to the cabin and rest, then we will return." Kera nodded.

Bankotsu said proudly, "You're a very fast learner and an apt pupil Kera. I've taught you everything I can; given that there are no actual demons here."

Kera nodded and said, "It was indeed intense, but I'm very grateful." He nodded and they embraced each other falling fast asleep.

**The next day:**

They returned to the cabin, repacked the explorer, rested, and set out at first light the next morning. They drove most of the day and finally arrived back at his place.

He parked and they unloaded the explorer. They went into his place and set everything down, and crashed on the bed.

**The next day:**

After breakfast they showered and changed clothes.

After grabbing their bags they walked over to the shrine. They walked in the door and Kera announced, "We're back mom."

Kona, Kagome, Souta, and Guro all ran up and greeted them. After exchanging hugs, they all sat down and ate dinner.

**After dinner:**

Kera's cell phone rang. She immediately jumped up, pulling it out, then flipped it open and answered it.

_**Kera**_ "Daddy?!"

Soru "Hey baby girl."

_**Kera **_"Did you get my message?"

Soru "Yeah I did. So, what happened?"

_**Kera**_ "Hang on a minute, k dad?"

Kera looked at her mom saying, "It's father. Let me fill him in on work, and then you can talk." Kona nodded.

Kera walked into the living room. Bankotsu stood up following her. They walked into her room where she closed and locked the door.

_**Kera**_ "Long story short dad, the slimy trio showed up here. My boyfriend and I took care of them though."

Soru "Boyfriend?!"

Kera giggled. _**Kera**_ "Yes daddy, my boyfriend. Don't worry, he knows already. You could say he's in the business as well, but works only for himself."

Soru "Well he must be special indeed to have won your favor. I look forward to meeting him when I come home."

_**Kera**_ "So, are you coming home?"

Soru "Soon baby-girl. But don't tell mom or the others. I want it to be a surprise."

_**Kera**_ "Okay daddy."

Soru "So, how did you explain to mom and the others?"

_**Kera **_"The cover story of the CIA."

Soru "Okay. But when I get there, we're both going to tell them everything. I don't want any more lies. I'm retiring and so baby-girl, are you. Understood?!"

Kera laughed. _**Kera **_"Don't worry daddy. I had already decided that I was going to retire once this mess was finished and you came home."

Soru "Good. Now, is your boyfriend there?"

_**Kera **_"Yup, he is with me here now."

Soru "Put him on the phone a minute."

Kera held the phone out to Bankotsu, looking into his eyes and said, "My father wants to speak to you." Bankotsu nodded holding her gaze and took the phone.

_**Bankotsu**_ "Hello sir."

Soru "Hello, my daughter tells me that you helped her take out three problems?"

_**Bankotsu **_"Yes I did."

Soru "Then I'm in your debt. I trust that you're taking good care of my daughter."

_**Bankotsu**_ "Of course I am."

Soru "I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. You must really be something to have won over my Kera."

_**Bankotsu **_"Thanks, I guess."

Soru laughed. Soru "Don't worry. I'm just really looking forward to meeting the man who has so obviously won my daughter's favor. Anyone who can win over my Kera; is someone I simply must meet."

_**Bankotsu**_ "I'm looking forward to meeting the man who made my Kera into the woman she is today."

Soru "Good, good. Then I shall see you in a few days. Now, please put Kera back on." Bankotsu nodded and handed Kera back the phone grinning at her.

_**Kera**_ "What do you think daddy?"

Soru "I'm quite looking forward to meeting your young man."

Kera grinned. _**Kera**_ "Okay, mom and the others are waiting to talk to you as well daddy."

Soru "Then by all means baby-girl- put them on."

Kera walked downstairs entering the kitchen and handed the phone to her mom smiling.

_Kona_ "Soru?"

Soru "Hello love. Kera tells me everything is fine. So how are the kids and father doing?"

_Kona_ "Oh Soru, I miss you so much. The kids are fine and waiting to talk to you. Dad is here as well."

Soru "We'll be a real family again soon love- I promise. I have a few loose ends to tie up and then I will return. I love you Kona. I promise to return soon, sweetheart."

_Kona_ "Hurry home love. We all miss you terribly. I love you too, Soru."

Kona handed the phone to Guro and said, "He wants to speak to you and then the kids."

Guro took the phone. **Guro** "Hello son."

Soru "Hello dad. You've done a grand job taking care of everyone."

**Guro** "Thanks. Now, when are you going to finally return to your family, son?"

Soru sighed heavily. Soru "Soon father- I promise."

**Guro** "See to it that you do."

Guro handed the phone to Kagome. _Kagome_ "D... dad?"

Soru "Hello darling."

_Kagome_ "Oh dad... I miss you so much."

Soru "I know baby. I miss you too. I have a few more things to do and then I'll come home, k?"

_Kagome_ "You really mean it? No more long periods of time of being gone?"

Soru "Yeah baby. I'll be coming home for good this time. I love you, baby."

_Kagome _"Oh daddy... I love you too."

Souta yelled, "Hey! My turn."

Holding back her tears Kagome handed the phone to her brother.

**Souta** "Hey dad."

Soru "Hello son."

**Souta** "Are you really coming home dad?"

Soru "As soon as I'm finished here. I will come home for good this time."

**Souta** "Hooray! Then you can watch me at my soccer practices and games. You promise?"

Soru laughed. Soru "I promise son. I love you. Now, give the phone back to Kera for a minute, k?"

**Souta** "Okay. Love you too dad."

Souta handed the phone back to Kera.

_**Kera**_ "Yes daddy?"

Soru "I have two more things that I have to do, then I'll come home. I should be there within the next week. Make Sure that you and your young man are both there. Got it!?"

_**Kera**_ "Gotcha daddy. We will be."

Soru "Good, and remember not to tell anyone else, k? I'm planning to surprise them."

_**Kera**_ "Got it. I love you, daddy."

Soru laughed. Soru "I love you too, baby-girl." and then Soru hung up.

Kera hung up and replaced her phone at her hip.

She launched herself into Bankotsu's open arms, hugging him tightly and began crying tears of joy and relief.

Kagome was crying from happiness. Guro and Kona comforted Kagome and Souta.

Bankotsu picked Kera up bride style and carried her to her bedroom. He gently removed her phone setting it on the nightstand, and then lay on the bed with her, holding her tightly to his chest while she cried.

After a while Kera wiped her eyes saying, "I'm just so happy that he's safe and finally coming home."

Running his hand down her back in a soothing motion Bankotsu said softly, "I know baby."

After a while Kera stopped crying. She looked into her lover's eyes and informed him, "He's coming home soon and really wants to meet you."

Bankotsu held her gaze replying seriously, "I'm looking forward to meeting him as well."

Kera smiled and kissed Bankotsu's lips. She held his gaze and said, "Thank you, for everything."

Bankotsu smiled at her, holding her gaze and said happily, "I've got to take care of my woman, Right?" Kera grinned nodding.

She rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and they walked back down stairs.

Everyone had stopped crying and was getting ready for bed, since it was now almost midnight.

Kona suggested, "It is getting rather late and we've all had a very draining day."

She looked into Bankotsu's eyes and suggested, "Bankotsu, why don't you stay the night. I'm sure that Kera would like to have you close by."

Kera grinned at them and exclaimed, "Defiantly!"

Bankotsu smiling announced, "Then I will stay."

Kona nodded and stated, "I'll get you some blankets then."

Kona walked over to the linen closet and took out some blankets and a pillow.

She walked back over to her daughter and handed them to Kera said, "Take them to your room, dear." Kera nodded accepting them and carried the blankets to her room.

Kona looked into Bankotsu's eyes and informed him, "I trust you and my daughter to behave responsibly, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu held her gaze and nodded assuring, "We will." Kona smiled nodding and walked off to bed. Guro had already gone to bed. Kagome and Souta were already in bed as well.

Kera walked back down stairs and taking his hand, she led Bankotsu to her room.

They entered the room and lay down on the bed together. They laid there cuddling and talking for hours. Finally they fell asleep nestled together.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	8. A night on the town

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... The CIA part is purely based off movies such as Cody Banks and stuff which I don't own but have watched. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 8:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu awoke and realized Kera was still cuddled to his chest.

He looked at her smiling as he gently brushed some of her hair back, so that he could get a better look at her face.

Kera stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She kissed Bankotsu's lips softly greeting, "Morning handsome."

Bankotsu smiled and kissed her briefly, greeting, "Morning gorgeous." and then they rolled out of bed and walked down stairs for breakfast.

Kona, who was wearing a purple shirt, and a black skirt that went to her ankles; looked up as they entered the kitchen and greeted, "Morning you two."

Kera smiled at her saying, "Morning mom."

Bankotsu was wearing some relaxed fit light blue jeans, which molded to him like a second skin and a muscle defining medium blue t-shirt, which also fit like a second skin. He had his midnight black hair brushed out and pulled into a tight braid that flowed down his back to his knees.

He smiled at his girlfriend's mom and said, "Morning Kona. Thanks for letting me stay over."

Kona smiled at him saying, "It's not a problem."

Kona asked, "Would you like cereal or pancakes for breakfast?"

Kera answered, "Pancakes please." Kona smiled nodding

Kera looked at her mom and boyfriend and said, "I'm going to go shower real quick."

Kona nodded and set about making breakfast.

Bankotsu kissed Kera's cheek and whispered, "Hurry back." Kera nodded and left to take her shower.

Kagome walked down stairs in a light green tennis skirt, that molded nicely to her figure and a lime green top that, fit like a second skin; with black sneakers on and her shoulder length straight black hair down.

Kagome entered the kitchen and looked at them greeting brightly "Morning mom, morning Bankotsu. Where's Kera?"

Kona smiled at her daughter and said, "Morning dear. Are pancakes okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu smiling answered, "Morning. Kera's in the shower." Kagome nodded, and they sat at the table.

A few minutes later Kera walked down stairs and into the kitchen dressed in her black tennis style skirt, that hugged the curves of her hips and allowed a very nice view of her thick muscular thighs, and brilliant yellow v-neck style t-shirt, which perfectly molded to her like a second skin and left the view of her impressive cleavage; with brilliant yellow tennis shoes. She had her long wavy silky midnight black hair pulled into a high ponytail, with her wavy bangs framing her face beautifully.

Bankotsu allowed his hot gaze to travel the length of her very enticing frame, and then settle on her beautiful porcelain face, as he whistled appreciatively. Kera felt herself beginning to blush.

Bankotsu exclaimed, "Dang baby, you look hot," pure male appreciation shinning in his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Kera grinned at him saying, "Thanks, and so do you," as she let her gaze wonder the length of his perfectly masculine body, with pure female appreciation shinning in her warm caramel eyes.

She walked over to the table and kissed his cheek, before taking the seat next to Bankotsu.

He leaned over to his lover's ear and whispered seductively, "Just wait until I get you alone." Kera giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder. He just smirked at her.

Souta came to the table, wearing a vivid orange t-shirt and forest green shorts, with his short brown hair combed back. Kona placed the pancakes on the table.

A minute later, everyone was busily eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Kagome jumped up saying, "I'll get it." She went to answer the door and gasped in shock when she saw who was standing there.

**With Inuyasha and the others, in Feudal Japan:**

Inuyasha was wearing his bright red fire rat haori and hakamas, with his silver hair flowing down his back. Anger and frustration evident in his golden eyes, he sighed heavily and yelled, "Damn it! Why won't this stupid thing work?"

He angrily jumped back out of the well and began pacing back in forth, with his clawed hands clasped behind his back.

Sango had her long straight brown hair in a high pony tail flowing down her back and pink eyes shadow on. Worry and determination were evident in her deep brown eyes and she had her green and pink kimono on. She looked at her friend and soothed, "Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

Miroku had his black hair pulled into a bob tail and blue eyes that were slightly worried. He was wearing his blue and purple monk robes. He looked at his friends and added calmly, "There must be some logical reason."

Inuyasha roared, "It's been eight fucking months. When will this son of a bitch work again," pacing back and forth furiously.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads sadly. Sango faced Inuyasha and soothed, "We all miss her Inuyasha. But until the well opens up again, there isn't anything that we can do about it."

Miroku held Inuyasha's gaze and suggested, "Perhaps you should ask Lady Kikyo if she knows why it isn't working?"

Inuyasha huffed saying, "I already did. She can't figure it out either." Inuyasha started pacing again and said, "Damn it Kagome, you had better be safe."

**With Naraku:**

"Kagura!" bellowed Naraku, as he angrily sat with his back against the castle wall.

Kagura stepped forward and said, "What is it Naraku?"

Naraku looked directly into her eyes and demanded, "Any word on where that damn Bankotsu has run off to yet?"

Kagura held his gaze and said, "No word yet."

Naraku growled angrily and narrowed his eyes then demanded, "Find him!" Kagura nodded and set off to begin the search once again.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome eyes widened from shock, as she held the door open and looked at him querying, "Hojo? What are you doing here?"

Hojo smiled at her saying sweetly, "Hello Kagome," leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Kagome blinked in surprise.

Hojo looked into her eyes and said, "I just thought that since it's a Saturday, we could go to the park or something?"

Not sure if she wanted to be alone with him, Kagome blinked again and said, "Uh I-"

Walking up behind her twin Kera asked, "Hey Kags, what's taking you so long?"

Feeling relieved at being spared from having to answer him, Kagome turned to her twin smiling and said, "Kera. You remember Hojo, right?"

Nodding Kera looked at the boy and said, "Yeah, Hi Hojo."

Hojo looked at her weirdly and said, "Uh, hi."

Hojo asked, "So Kagome?" as he turned his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome said, "Well I-"

Bankotsu walked up and questioned, "Hey Kags, Kera and I were wondering if you wanted to go dancing or something tonight?" Kera smiled gratefully at Bankotsu.

Kagome looked at her twin's boyfriend and said, "Uh sure."

Bankotsu shrugged looking at Kagome and suggested, "Why not invite your friends? We could all hang out tonight if you want; since Kera and I were gone for so long and I'm sure you two want to talk."

Brightening up Kagome said, "Wow! That's a great idea, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu nodded stating, "Good, that settles it then."

Noticing Hojo Bankotsu asked politely, "So, do you want to go with us tonight, Hojo?"

Hojo smiled and said, "Great. I'll see you tonight then?" as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and asked, "Is 7:00 okay?"

Hojo nodded saying happily, "I'll be here," eyes shining with happiness.

Kagome said, "Good, I'll make sure to call Yuka, Ayume, and Eri as well." Hojo left whistling and thinking about getting to dance with Kagome later that night.

Kagome shut the door and went to call her friends. They all agreed to meet at Kagome's house at 6:45.

Kagome, Bankotsu, and Kera spent the day helping Goru in the shrine until five pm.

**At 5:00 pm:**

Bankotsu finished placing the boxes on the top shelf in the shed.

Leaning over he kissed Kera's cheek ask said, "I'm going to go home and get ready for tonight. See you soon, K-babe."

Kera kissed him back gently on the lips and smiled saying, "See you soon, Ban."

He nodded and walked home. Kera ran upstairs and showered. Kagome showered in her bathroom as well.

**With Bankotsu:**

After his shower, Bankotsu dressed in some nice dark blue slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He re-braided his hair and shaved so that his face was nice and smooth.

Locking the door behind him, Bankotsu went downstairs and informed Arlin, "Hey Arlin, Kera and I are going out with some classmates and her sister, so don't wait up," smiling at the old man.

Arlin smiled at the younger man and said, "Be sure to tell Kera hi for me, alright?" eyes shining with contentment.

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Sure thing man," eyes shining with happiness.

Bankotsu walked outside and over to the garage. Getting into his SUV, he drove over to Kera's place.

**At 6:00:**

Bankotsu arrived at the Higaurashi shrine, parked his SUV, and got out. He made his way up the steps to the front door and rang the bell.

Kona answered the door greeting happily, "Hello Bankotsu, you look nice. The girls are still getting ready," smiling at him.

Bankotsu smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

Kona smiled suggesting, "Why don't you sit on the couch and wait for them."

He nodded. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and waited for the girls.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome got out of the shower and dressed in a pale yellow, form hugging just above the knee dress with spaghetti straps and some matching two inch heels.

She applied some pink lipstick and a light blush, and walked downstairs.

**With Kera:**

Kera got out of the shower. After drying off and washing her hair, she dressed in a form hugging just above the knee red dress with spaghetti straps and some matching two inch heels.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail leaving her bangs to frame her face. She put on some clear lip gloss and walked downstairs.

**6:30:**

Kagome walked down stairs and noticed her twin's boyfriend sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and smiled.

Grinning Bankotsu announced, "Wow Miko, you clean up nice."

Kagome blushed and replied, "Thanks."

Kera walked down stairs smiling as she saw her boyfriend and took in his appearance.

Bankotsu's eyes widened when he spotted his lover walking over to him. He looked her up and down appreciatively and smiled.

Approaching Kera he stated huskily, "You look simply stunning," with pure male appreciation shinning in his eyes.

Kera smiled and replied, "Thank you, and you look dashing." Bankotsu grinned. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her lips softly.

**6:45:**

The door bell rang and Kagome walked over answering it.

Ayume, Yuka, and Eri all said, "Wow Kagome. You look great," smiling at their friend.

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, so do all of you."

Hojo walked up and his eyes widened as his breath hitched, when he took in Kagome's appearance. He cleared his throat and looking in her eyes said, "K... Kagome you look stunning."

Kagome blushed saying, "T... Thanks." as she grabbed her purse.

Bankotsu draped an arm around Kera's waist and she did the same to his. Kera grabbed her purse and they walked over to the door.

Bankotsu glanced at the girls saying sweetly, "Ladies, you look nice. Shall we?"

They smiled and in unison agreed, "Thanks and yeah let's go."

Bankotsu lead Kera over to his SUV and set her in the front middle seat beside himself, with Kagome and Hojo in the back seat.

Yuka, Ayume, and Eri climbed into Yuka's car. Yuka and Bankotsu started the engines and drove off. Yuka followed Bankotsu to the dance club.

**At the dance club:**

They parked in the parking lot. Everyone climbed out of their respective vehicles and the drivers locked them.

They walked over to the entrance together. Bankotsu addressed the bouncer greeting, "Hey Mitch."

A big guy with deep green eyes smiled and said, "Hey man, where have you been lately?"

Bankotsu laughed answering, "Around." Bankotsu informed him, "These people are with me and my girl Kera," pulling her to his side.

Mitch smiled at Kera and said, "Ah, so you're the lovely young lady I've heard so much about."

Kera smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mitch."

Mitch smiled at her and said, "Same here Kera."

Bankotsu ushered Kera and the others inside saying, "See you later Mitch."

Mitch laughed, "See ya."

The dance club was enormous. It was very dark and had strobe lights going off in some areas. It also had a disco ball going in the center of the room.

To the left was a bar which glowed with neon yellow lights. There were tables and chairs set up, with a DJ at the back of the room. The club was packed with people and most of them were probably drunk.

Bankotsu lead the group over to a private table. He ushered Kera into her seat sitting beside her. The others all sat down as well.

Kagome gazed at Bankotsu and said, "Hey Bankotsu, I'm not complaining or anything, but how come you knew the doorman?"

Bankotsu smirked replying, "Let's just say that the owner and I are close."

Figuring it out Kera looked into his deep blue gaze and smiled guessing, "Arlin?"

Bankotsu smiled nodding, and said, "By the way, he said to tell you hi for him."

Kera smiled saying, "Hi back," eyes showing fondness for the kind old man.

Bankotsu stated happily, "He sure took a liking to you quickly."

Kera replied, "What can I say? I'm just a like-able person."

Bankotsu smirked adding, "Amongst other things."

Kagome cleared her throat and suggested, "Okay, so how bout we go dance girls?" looking at her friends.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayume all exclaimed, "Heck yeah! Let's go!" smiling and eyes shining with eagerness.

The school girls stood up and walked onto the dance floor. Hojo looked at Kagome asking her to dance. She accepted and they both walked onto the dance floor smiling.

Bankotsu sat back with Kera watching their schoolmates dance. A few minutes later, Kera and Bankotsu stood up and started dancing together.

Once they found a good spot, Kera pulled Bankotsu close to her and she started dancing seductively. Bankotsu smirked and danced along.

The strobe lights were going off, so it was a little hard to see; but Kera could feel Bankotsu in front of her.

The music was blaring and Bankotsu could barely hear anything, because the music was making him temporarily deaf.

Kera couldn't really hear anything either. She turned around so that her back was facing Bankotsu and started getting closer to him.

Soon she was in front of him and started grinding against him.

Bankotsu felt Kera's backside up against him and was sort of shocked, but he ground back against her, thinking, "_I like her naughty side." _smirking at his thoughts.

Bankotsu bent down and whispered in her ear, "This is so unlike you."

Kera smiled and turned around to face him. She replied, "I thought I'd let you see my wild side." smiling as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and they started grinding again. He stated, "Well, I like it," grinding his hips against hers.

Kera's face spread into a wide grin. She asked, "You do huh?" smiling at her lover.

He answered, "Yeah, you should show your wild side more often," grinning at his lover.

Kera stated seriously, "Only when I'm with you."

It was getting really hot in the club now. The closeness of Kera and Bankotsu didn't help the room temperature any. They were breathing heavily and started to sweat as they continued to grind together.

After a few more minutes Kera pulled away and looked at his face suggesting, "Let's get something to drink."

Bankotsu agreed, "Okay" wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. They walked back over to their table holding hands and sat down.

"Having fun?" Bankotsu asked, looking into her eyes.

Kera answered, "Oh yeah- loads of it," eyes brimming with happiness. It wasn't often she went dancing, even on the job.

Bankotsu smiled and said, "Good." He leaned over and whispered seductively, "The real fun begins after I get you home." and stuck out his pink slick tongue, running it along her outer ear seductively.

Kagome called, "Hey guys," as she and Hojo walked over to the table.

Kera said, "Hi," as she and Bankotsu sat up straight.

Kera asked, "What do you guys want to drink?" while looking from one to the next.

Kagome replied smiling, "Get me a margarita."

Hojo said, "I'll just have a beer."

Bankotsu added, "I'll take a beer too."

Kera said, "Okay," as she stood up and made her way over to the bar.

Once she got there, she sat on one of the empty barstools and waited patiently for a bartender to come over.

The bartender asked, "What can I get for ya?" as he walked to stand in front of her.

Kera replied, "Two beers, one margarita, and one rum and coke, please," smiling brightly.

He said, "Coming right up, sweet stuff," as he winked at her and ran off to get her drinks.

Kera looked around the room as she waited for the bar tender to return. She noticed one guy was looking at her rather intently.

He was about thirty feet away and he was making his way over to her.

She thought: _"Shit, he's coming this way, and this isn't going to be good!" _sighing heavily as the guy came closer.

She turned back around to the bar as the guy walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder. Kera hesitantly turned around and looked at the guy.

Dorian smiled his most charming smile and said, "Hey beautiful, what are you doing here alone?" while looking at her lustfully.

She replied, "Who said that I was here alone?" grabbing the tray of drinks for her and her friends.

Dorian offered, "Let me take care of that," reaching back for his wallet.

She said, "No thanks, I got it," with a smile as she paid for the drinks. Picking up the tray Kera carried it back over to the table where her friends were waiting.

She finally reached the table. Bankotsu stood up, taking the tray and placed it down on the table and then sat back down.

Kera sat on his lap as they drank their drinks. The gang talked a while drinking their drinks.

Hojo spotted Dorian and yelled, "Hey Dor, I didn't know you were here," smiling at his friend; as he walked over to the table.

Kera sighed heavily and stiffened slightly. Bankotsu snaked an arm around Kera's small waist, pulling her closer to him in an effort to comfort and reassure her.

Realizing this Kera looked at Bankotsu and smiled sweetly. She relaxed and leaned into him.

Seeing the exchange Dorian frowned.

Looking at Ayume, Dorian smiled charmingly and asked, "So, Ayume, do you want to dance?" as a slow song came on while looking into her smiling face.

Ayume smiled at her crush saying, "Sure," eyes dancing with excitement. She stood up and followed Dorian to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and they started dancing.

A minute later Kera looked at her lover saying, "I gotta run to the ladies room, back in a flash."

Bankotsu nodded releasing her waist. She stood up and walked over to the ladies room. She went inside the bathroom, did her business, washed her hands, and came back out.

On her way back to the table, she passed by Dorian, who had finished his dance with Ayume, and was standing casually by the wall.

Just as Kera walked past him, he reached out a hand snagging her wrist and pulled her into his chest, embracing her tightly within his arms.

Kera snapped her head up to glare at him and hissed, "Let the fuck go of me, you ass."

Dorian retorted, "No, not until you have at least danced with me," with laughing eyes.

Kera swore under her breath and was about to lift her knee up into his baby makers. Instead he shoved her roughly against the wall pinning her small frame with his larger one.

Kera felt her back slam painfully into the wall and hissed. He leaned over to her ear, "I'm going to show you a really good time tonight," he promised seductively, lowering his hands to her hips to grasp her ass.

Kera's heart was pounding so hard and loud that she thought she would go deaf from it. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was going to try again to take advantage of her.

Using his body to pin her to the wall, he put his hands on Kera's butt and squeezed. Kera hissed, "Get off me, you bastard," as she freed her hands.

Using one foot against the wall for leverage, she shoved him with all her might. Dorian went flying back and landed rather harshly on his butt.

Kera spun on her heel. She started toward the table again, when she felt someone painfully grab her arm.

Dorian asked, "Where do you think you're going?" yanking her to him once again; pinning her to his chest, holding her arm in one hand and locking her to him with his other arm painfully gripped around her waist.

Kera yelled, "Dorian, let me go," as she lifted her foot, hooking it behind his knee and swept his leg out from under him; causing them both to fall to the floor due to his death grip on her waist and arm.

Dorian growled dangerously, "Shut up bitch," as he quickly rolled her underneath him and tried to shut her up, with a kiss.

All of a sudden, Bankotsu appeared and angrily demanded, "What the fuck are you up to now, Dorian?" glaring daggers at the boy.

Kera took a deep breath, gasping for air. Since Dorian had been startled, Kera put her hands on his chest shoving as hard as she could. She shoved him off her and sliding a foot free, kicked him hard in the stomach.

Bankotsu silently held out a hand to her, helping her stand up, before pushing her protectively behind him.

Eyes hard and cracking his fingers as he balled his hand into a fist, Bankotsu commanded in a dangerous tone, "Go wait at the table for me, while I handle this stupid fucker," not taking his eyes off the boy who was just starting to get to his feet.

Kera nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down and sighed heavily.

Bankotsu angrily tackled the now standing Dorian and punched him **directly** in the face, which caused Dorian's nose to bleed.

They both rolled over, and stood up. Dorian started swinging punches. Bankotsu easily evaded Dorian's punches and countered with his own painful punches.

Dorian caught one fist to the gut and the other in the ribs. Dorian gasped painfully grabbing his ribs; his face clearly showing pain.

Bankotsu swiftly grabbed Dorian by the neck and flung him across the room. Bankotsu had a murderous look on his face and began stomping towards the boy.

Seeing this, Kera jumped up. Walking up behind Bankotsu, she gently settled a hand on his shoulder and said seriously, "Come on Ban, let's just go. He isn't worth going to prison over."

Staring intently at Kera, Bankotsu nodded. She dropped her hand and he walked over to Dorian.

Bankotsu picked up Dorian by the scruff of his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall, and warned, "If you ever go anywhere near **my** girl again, you're going wish you had never laid eyes on her," eyes narrowing dangerously he asked, "Got it?"

Dorian gulped with his eyes bulging out from fear and nodded vigorously. Bankotsu dropped him painfully to the ground and spun on his heel storming over to Kera.

He wrapped his arms tenderly around her small frame and pulled her into his embrace, hugging Kera to him as tight as he could. He whispered, "Are you okay?" in her ear; concern evident in his voice and on his face.

Kera mumbled, "Yes," as she buried her face in his shirt hugging him tighter.

Someone had called an ambulance to pick up Dorian, who had a few broken ribs as a result.

Bankotsu and Kera pulled apart just enough to look at each other directly in the eyes.

Kera could feel tears welling up in her eyes and when she blinked, a few of them fell down her soft cheeks landing on Bankotsu's shirt.

Bankotsu gently wiped her tears away and kissed her lightly. Kera kissed him back and they pulled apart. Bankotsu whispered, "Let's go back to the table."

Kera said, "Okay," as she followed Bankotsu back over to their table.

Kagome asked, "Kera, are you alright?" concern written all over her face.

Kera answered, "Yes, I'm fine Kags," smiling slightly as another tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Kagome suggested, "Let's go back home. It's getting late anyway."

Kera asked, "What time is it?"

Hojo replied, "It's one in the morning," glancing at his watch.

Bankotsu agreed, "Yeah, let's go."

"Hojo you will need to see the girls back to their homes. Kera and Kagome are going with me," Bankotsu informed Hojo, while looking him dead in the eye. Hojo nodded.

Bankotsu, Kera, and Kagome collected their belongings and walked out the door. They walked over to his SUV, climbed in, and he started the engine.

**11:30**

**Back at the Higaurashi shrine:**

The doorbell rang and Kona went to answer it. She opened the door, and gasped in shock eyes wide in disbelief when she saw someone very unexpected.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	9. Daddy's rulings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 9:**

**11:35**

**Back at the Higaurashi shrine:**

Kona opened the door gasping with wide eyes. She questioned, "Soru? Is it really you?" gazing longingly at the image of her beloved husband standing in front of her, afraid it was another dream.

A man with shoulder length coal black hair and chocolate eyes, set his bags down by the door. He grinned at his wife replying, "Yes sweetheart, it's really me," eyes shining with happiness and love.

Kona grinned immediately launching herself into his strong and waiting arms. Soru grinned catching her happily. He kissed her passionately, and stepped inside.

Kona kissed him, pouring all of the pent up passion she had bottled inside her, into the kiss. Breaking the kiss and looking into her beautiful eyes, Soru asked, "Are the kids in bed?"

Laughing Kona informed her husband, "No, Souta is spending the night at a friend's house and the girls went out with Kera's boyfriend and some schoolmates."

Soru smiled adding, "Where is dad?"

Kona smiled saying, "Sleeping."

Soru set her gently on her feet, and pulled his bags inside the door. He walked over to their room and deposited his stuff on the floor.

Kona followed and questioned, "Are you hungry, love?"

Soru grinned answering huskily, "Yes, but not for food," as he turned to his wife with desire filled eyes. He smirked walking over and scooped her into his arms bride style.

He carried her over to their bed and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and stated, "I plan on showing my beautiful wife just how much I have missed her."

She grinned seductively and kissed him fiercely. For the next two hours the lovers were so wrapped up in each other, they totally missed hearing when their daughters came home.

**1:45 am at the Higaurashi shrine:**

Bankotsu pulled up in front of the shrine and parked his SUV. He helped both of the girls out of the vehicle and locked his SUV. The trio started climbing up the stairs together.

After reaching the door, Kagome unlocked it and ushered the others inside.

Kera walked into the kitchen and began making some herbal tea. Kagome and Bankotsu followed her. The trio sat at the table and drank their tea together.

Kera gazed into his eyes and requested, "Bankotsu, will you stay with me tonight, please?"

Recognizing that she needed to feel comforted and safe Bankotsu nodded answering seriously, "Of course," smiling at his lover.

Kera smiled at him gratefully saying, "Thanks." and he nodded.

Kagome smiled at them stating, "See you two in the morning."

Kera smiled at her twin and said, "Night Kags." Kagome waved and walked up stairs to her room. She changed into her night clothes then went to bed.

Kera collected their dishes and washed them, before leading Bankotsu up to her room; where she kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed.

Bankotsu walked in behind her and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, gently pulling her into his lap. He hugged her gently cradling her in his arms. She hugged him back tightly and just savored the feeling of being in his arms.

Kera stated, "Thanks for staying with me tonight. I really didn't want to be alone after-"

Bankotsu kissed her tenderly and soothed, "Shh It's okay."

She kissed him back tenderly and said, "I'm going to go shower, wanna join me?"

He smirked and nodded. They walked into her bath room and undressed. They made love in the shower, bathed, got out and he carried her to the bed.

They made passionate love again and fell into a sated sleep, nesting contentedly in each other's arms.

**The next morning:**

Kona woke up and smiled at her sleeping husband. She rolled out of bed walking into the bathroom and showered. She dressed, walked into the kitchen and started breakfast.

Souta showed up just before the food was finished.

**In Kera's room:**

Kera woke up smiling as she realized she was nestled snuggly into Bankotsu's warm naked chest. She lifted her head and kissed Bankotsu's lips tenderly. He smiled at her pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Kera suggested, "Mm, you might want to shower and dress. It sounds like mom is making breakfast already." Bankotsu nodded, rolling out of bed and walked towards her bathroom.

Kera lay back on her bed and smiled appreciatively, as she watched him walk into her bathroom. Bankotsu turned around and smirked when he saw her checking him out. He questioned smugly, "Like what you see, eh?" already knowing the answer.

Kera grinned and answered, "Oh yes. Definitely," allowing her eyes to slowly roam the length of him appreciatively. Bankotsu and Kera laughed. Bankotsu took his shower.

Kera strolled over to her closet, pulling out some pale green colored curve hugging hipster faded jeans, a pale yellow v-neck style t-shirt, and her solid black combat boots.

She carried them over to her bed and set them on the bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out some lacy black boy shorts underwear and a matching bra; along with some fresh socks and added them to the pile on her bed.

Bankotsu came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his silky black hair down dripping slightly and pulled out his fresh clothes from his bag. Kera kissed his cheek as she passed by him and went to take her shower.

Bankotsu dressed in fresh under things, a brilliant blue muscle shirt, and some faded blue jeans; that both molded to him like a second skin. He pulled on his combat boots, and brushed and braided his hair.

Kera walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and quickly dressed. Bankotsu grabbed her hand and tugged it so that she sat on the bed in front of him. He thoroughly brushed out her hair and pulled it into a braid for her.

She smiled saying, "Thanks babe." and he nodded.

They stood up and clipped their cell phones on their hips, and walked down stairs. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome ran up to them. Kagome smiled and informed them, "Mom just sent me to tell you breakfast was ready." They nodded and walked into the kitchen smiling and holding hands.

A minute later Soru walked into the kitchen and greeted, "Morning family," with a smile.

Kera launched herself into his arms and exclaimed excitedly, "Daddy-kins!"

Soru laughed and caught her. He greeted, "Hey baby girl." They hugged tightly while Bankotsu looked on and then Kera pulled back.

Soru noticed the strong looking young man and questioned, "So is this your young man then?" looking at his daughter.

Smiling Kera walked over, taking Bankotsu's hand, and introduced, "Dad, this is Bankotsu- my boyfriend. Ban my father, Soru Higaurashi."

Bankotsu held out his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you Mr. Higaurashi." staring him in the eyes.

Soru laughed and corrected, "It's Soru. Mr. Higaurashi is my father," and shook his hand, both of their eyes were clear as they sized one another up.

Soru smiled at the sturdy young man in front of him and added, "So you're the young man who has captured my daughter's heart, eh?"

Kera checks flushed turned to her father and yelled, "Dad!"

Bankotsu snaked one arm around Kera's waist hugging her to his side and exclaimed proudly, "Kera is one helluva girl, that's for sure."

Soru nodded and agreed, "Indeed she is. It's nice to finally meet you," holding the younger man's gaze with his own.

Kagome launched herself into Soru's arms and questioned excitedly, "Daddy, you are really here?"

Soru laughed and hugged her tightly replying, "Sure am, pumpkins." Kagome grinned and stepped back.

Souta ran into his father's arms and they hugged. Souta exclaimed, "Dad I can't believe it," grinning like a fool.

Soru smiled at his only son and declared, "Believe it, son. I'm home, and this time it's for good." Everyone settled down.

Guro entered the kitchen, hugged his son, and greeted smiling, "Welcome home, son."

Soru hugged him back and replied, "Thank you, father."

Smiling Kona cleared her throat and instructed, "Okay, everyone sit down and we'll eat."

Everyone did as told and they all ate breakfast together. After everyone had finished eating, Soru cleared his throat loudly. He looked at Kera and stated dead seriously, "It's time, baby girl."

Kera held her father's gaze and slowly nodded. Bankotsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kera smiled at him, and then faced her family.

Soru announced, "Everyone, Kera and I need to tell you something."

Kera mentioned, "I promised to tell you everything, when I could. Now that father is home, I can." eyes shining with relief and just a hint of wariness.

Soru stated calmly, "We don't work for the C.I.A." The family looked confused.

Soru continued, "We worked for a private organization, as professional assassins," gazing from one person to the next. Everyone but Kera, Soru, and Bankotsu gasped loudly in total shock.

Soru saw Bankotsu sitting calmly and guessed, "She already told you that as well, huh?"

Bankotsu nodded and informed him, "She told me everything," holding the older man's gaze. Soru nodded and smiled.

His face sad Soru said, "Kera, was almost raped by the boss's son during a mission. I sent her here, and then I took out the boss and the rest of them."

Kera gazed from one person to the next as she added evenly, "Except for his three sons, they came here looking for me. Bankotsu and I took them out when they attacked us. **That** is why I said not to let anyone you didn't know in and for no one to leave."

Kagome stared at her twin horrified asking, "K... Kera, you killed someone?" eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Kera took a deep breath and replied evenly, "It's what I've done since I was a child."

Kagome looked shocked and disgusted. Kera saw this and sighed heavily, eyes briefly filled with sadness.

Soru informed everyone evenly, "That was my doing. The organization I worked for agreed to leave you all alone; if I took Kera and trained her to work for them. I trained her personally and she's as good as I am."

When everyone stayed silent Soru added, "However, we've decided it is time for both of us to retire and live normal lives."

Kera added softly, "At a young age daddy explained things to me. I want out just as much as daddy does."

Bankotsu stated in a deep voice, "It's not an easy life and I don't blame you two for wanting out."

Soru looked at the young man and queried, "And you, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu held his gaze answering seriously, "I have something to finish before I can decide that." Kera nodded.

Soru sighed heavily and nodded. Deciding to cut to the chase, Soru looked at his daughter's boyfriend questioning, "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" looking him dead in the eye.

Kera, who hadn't been expecting this yet, blinked and held her breath nervously.

Holding his gaze Bankotsu answered honestly, "After I have finished my business, then I will figure that out." Kera's eyes widened slightly, before she blanked her face.

Soru was about to say something, when Bankotsu gazed directly at Kera adding seriously, "I do know that I care for her- more than I ever have for any woman," his eyes softened just a tad as he smiled at her.

Kera released her breath as her face spread into a smile and she nodded. She faced her father adding, "I'm going with him, to help him finish this as well."

Soru frowned looked at his daughter and asked, "I can't do anything to change your mind either, can I baby girl?" already knowing the answer.

Kera held his gaze answering evenly, "No, father."

Soru nodded and said resigned, "Then let's hope that you both return safely."

Kagome added, "It's part of me and my friend's quest as well." Kera again nodded.

Soru thought it over, and then turned to his daughters and commanded, "Kera protect your sister." He turned to Bankotsu and informed him, "Bankotsu, I'm counting on you to protect my daughters," holding his gaze.

Bankotsu nodded and assured seriously, "I will," firmly holding his gaze.

Kera vowed, "I will father," holding his gaze.

Soru sighed heavily and queried, "When do you all leave?"

Kagome looked into her father's eyes and answered, "As soon as the well opens up again."

Just then Inuyasha burst into the room demanding, "Kagome. Get your ass ready we're leaving- now!."

He entered the kitchen, saw everyone around the table and said, "Ahh... erm ...Who are you?" while blushing slightly.

After doing a double take, Inuyasha roared, "And what the hell is he doing here!?" as his eyes narrowed on his enemy.

Kera stared at him and stated dryly, "You must be Inuyasha."

Her eyes narrowed on the half demon "You leave Ban alone," she ordered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he did another double take and yelled, "Two Kagomes?! What the fuck is going on here?"

Kona reprimanded sternly, "Inuyasha! Watch your language in my house," glaring at the half demon.

Inuyasha demanded, "Why is Bankotsu here?" and began ranting and drawing his sword.

Kagome saw this and panicked yelling, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha plummeted to the floor, and Bankotsu burst out laughing.

Soru stood up demanding, "What is going on here!?"

Kagome proceeded to explain to her father about Inuyasha, the well, Feudal Japan, and everything else.

After wards Soru looked at all of them and questioned, "And this thing you have to finish is there?" staring at the young man who was dating his daughter. Everyone nodded.

Kona held her husband's gaze informing him, "Kagome has been going back and forth with Inuyasha for the past three years."

Inuyasha, who had pulled himself up off the ground, stared at Soru and said, "Lemme get this straight, you're Kagome's father?" pointing at Soru. Soru nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Kera and continued, "You're Kagome's identical twin sister?" Kera nodded.

Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu and finished, "And zombie boy is now alive- without the shards?" Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and Kagome nodded.

Kera walked over to Inuyasha and drew back a hand angrily slapping Inuyasha's face. She snapped, "Don't call my boyfriend zombie boy, you mutt," glaring into his golden orbs with fiery caramel ones of her own.

Inuyasha blinked. Bankotsu blinked, and everyone remained deathly quiet except for Kera, who declared angrily, "Just because he used to be your enemy, doesn't mean that you can treat him like that!"

Inuyasha glared at her and bellowed, "Did... did you just slap me, bitch!?"

Kera's eyes narrowed heatedly at him. She informed him angrily, "Your damn right I did, and I will do it again too."

Inuyasha moved to backhand her, but was instantly blocked by Bankotsu who had moved so fast only Soru had even seen him move. Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha by the throat with one hand; pushing Kera protectively behind him with the other hand at the same time.

Bankotsu got right into his face and warned angrily, "Don't ever call her that again, half breed." Tightening his grip on Inuyasha's throat Bankotsu seethed, "And don't you dare try to hit her again either," glaring dangerously at the mutt, who had dared to strike his girlfriend.

Inuyasha glared at Kera, and then Bankotsu.

Kagome walked over and requested softly, "Bankotsu, release Inuyasha please?" Bankotsu huffed and dropped Inuyasha, and then pulled Kera into his strong arms protectively.

Kagome immediately knelt beside Inuyasha, trying to calm him down.

Soru roared, "Enough! You are going to have to work together to defeat this Naraku character and you had all better start getting along," face crimson from anger.

He faced Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, you're Kagome's teammate, right?" while he eyed from one to the next.

Still glaring at Bankotsu, Inuyasha said, "Yeah, so?"

Soru said firmly, "Kagome and Kera are family. You're Kagome's teammate, and Bankotsu is Kera's boyfriend. Which means- the four of you **will** be working together." glaring at the Hanyou.

Kera looked at her dad adding, "Kagome has explained there are two other humans. A demon slayer and a monk, as well as a kitsune and fire cat, father."

Soru nodded saying, "I expect the four of you to return safe and sound." Everyone glared at each other but nodded.

Kera and Bankotsu left to his house to get ready.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to her room and prepared to leave.

An hour later Kagome finally convinced Inuyasha to accept that Bankotsu and Kera were coming with them.

Bankotsu had changed into his original clothing. Kera had grabbed her weapons and supplies. They returned and grabbed their bags from Kera's room.

Everyone met them outside by the well.

Kona handed Kagome her yellow bag explaining, "Here sweetie, I've refilled your medical supplies and added plenty of Ramen, as well as some pocky for your young fox kit."

Kagome grinned saying, "Thanks mom," accepting and putting on her bag. Kona nodded.

Soru handed Kera a tan bag just like Kagome's yellow one, stating, "Here baby girl, this just might come in handy. There are some canteens and blankets, along with some new shurikens and other items I'm sure you can find a use for."

Kera grinned saying, "Thanks daddy-kins," accepting and putting on the bag.

Soru looked from Inuyasha to Bankotsu and then back again and declared, "I expect you both to take care of my daughters," eyes and tone dead serious.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu both nodded and gave their words. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. The four companions jumped into the well, Inuyasha and Kagome, followed by Kera and Bankotsu.

**In the feudal era:**

Inuyasha and Kagome popped out of the well, quickly followed by Bankotsu and Kera.

Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome arms yelling excitedly, "Kagome! Kagome, you're back!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him to her replying, "Yes Shippo, I'm back."

Shippo spotted her twin, and Bankotsu. His eyes widened in shock and he questioned, "Uh... who's she and what is he doing here? Ah we are all gonna die!" He jumped down and started to run away.

Bankotsu chuckled stating amused, "Relax runt, I'm not here to kill you," eyes dancing with amusement.

Sango looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome? What's going on? Who is she and why does she look like you? What is Bankotsu doing here and what is he talking about?" with confusion clear in her eyes.

Kagome answered, "She's my identical twin sister Kera, and Bankotsu is now our ally."

Having noticed how alluring she was, Miroku approached Kera. Grasping her hand he cleared his throat. Kera gazed at the man in front of her and frowned at the fact that he had clasped her hands.

Inuyasha looked at him warning, "Uh, I wouldn't do that Miroku," with wide eyes.

Miroku ignored him looking into her eyes and started, "Beautiful Kera, would you do me the honor-"

Inuyasha decided to try again and warned, "You're going to get your ass kicked Miroku," lips curving into an amused smile.

Miroku glared at him, and then turned back to Kera finishing, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kera stared wide eyed in shock, blinking a few times, and then smacked him hard across the face, roaring angrily, "What the hell do you think you are doing!? I don't even know you." She finished venomously, "Hell no, I won't bare your child!" now pacing, she threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Ugh, crazy idiot!"

Bankotsu threw his head back laughing heartily at her angry tirade. When it was over he narrowed his eyes at Miroku, stormed over to him, and picked him up by the collar holding him off the ground.

Bankotsu informed him coldly, "Monk, I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully. Kera is my woman." Eyes flashing dangerously he warned, "So back off and keep your hands to yourself, if you expect to live." Glaring at Miroku with the iciest gaze he had ever seen, Bankotsu demanded, "Understood!?"

Miroku eyes wide as saucers, nodded vigorously. Bankotsu roughly dropped him to the ground, walked over to Kera and pulled her into his side.

Kera smiled at her lover, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his cheek assuring soothingly, "Relax Bank, you have nothing to worry about. I'm only interested in one man and that's you," holding his gaze.

Bankotsu smirked saying seriously, "Good," holding his lover's gaze. Nuzzling his face into her neck and declared fiercely, "Mine!"

Kera ran her hands along his back soothing, "All yours. So calm down." Bankotsu captured her mouth in a fierce kiss which she returned gladly.

Inuyasha laughed and mentioned amused, "I tried to warn you Miroku."

Sango, whose eyes had widened even more in shock when Bankotsu picked up Miroku, recovered from her shock and stated, "So um, let's see if I got this right. Kera is Kagome's identical twin sister and is dating Bankotsu?"

Kera and Bankotsu broke the kiss and nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha also nodded.

Sango walked over to Kera saying, "I'm Sango, and that lech over there is Miroku."

Kera smiled saying, "Nice to meet you Sango."

Sango looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "So you're now our ally?" not quite able to believe what was happening.

Bankotsu answered evenly, "Yes, the only one I'm going to kill is Naraku. He betrayed me and my brothers causing their second deaths. He is the one I will kill. The rest of you, just stay out of my way and I will let you live."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "I still find it hard to believe, your change of heart," eyeing Bankotsu suspiciously.

Bankotsu held his gaze and warned, "Don't push me half breed. You destroyed my precious Banryu." Bankotsu declared fiercely, "I will get her back and then kill Naraku."

Kera stepped between the men, before they could come to blows, and looked at Bankotsu questioning, "Where do we look first?"

Bankotsu stared at her and declared, "I will find Banryu no problem. First we're heading towards Banryu."

Inuyasha snorted and argued, "No! First we're finding more jewel shards."

Kagome sighed heavily and mentioned, "Inuyasha, Bankotsu, you two promised our father to get along and work together."

Kera stated seriously, "Enough!" She addressed her lover and her sister's friend, "Bankotsu, Inuyasha, I strongly suggest that we all work this out- and fast."

She added coolly, "Otherwise I'm going to become very irate, and I promise you do not want to see me blow my stack," while looking from one to the other and back again.

Kagome became slightly alarmed and suggested, "Uh... guys, I suggest you do as she says. Don't forget what she threatened to do to Dorian."

Bankotsu threw his head back laughing. He kissed Kera's shoulder and hugged her waist from behind, as he said sweetly, "Okay baby, just don't get mad at me. Alright?" nuzzling the side of her neck.

Kera turned in his arms and looked at him stating evenly, "Your charm won't always make me forget why I'm mad, Bankotsu." She removed his arm stepping back a few steps and hands on her hips eyed from Bankotsu to Inuyasha adding, "Now both of you work this out or else I will." Loving her feisty temper Bankotsu smirked.

Inuyasha huffed. Kagome warned, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gulped nervously. He said "Keh," and sat down sulking.

Sango pointed out, "It would make more sense to locate Banryu first, so that Bankotsu has a weapon. He's much more formidable with it then without it." looking at the group.

Miroku nodding agreed, "It would be the wisest choice."

Bankotsu decreed, "I'm going after Banryu first. If you wish to come along then do so, or I could just meet up with you afterwards."

Kera looked at her lover and declared dead seriously, "You mean **we**- I'm going with you, Bankotsu- no arguments."

Bankotsu smirked stating proudly, "That's my girl- stubborn and feisty as ever."

Kera grinned at him stating, "I'm glad you approve."

Sango looked at Kera and asked impressed, "You aren't afraid to stand toe to toe with him, are you Kera?"

Kera snorted facing Sango and answered, "No I'm not. You will find that very little scares or upsets me."

Bankotsu smiled, walking over to Kera. He looked her dead in the eye and ordered dead seriously, "You will stay behind me if we have to battle."

She was about to respond, when he demanded, "No excuses! You're new to this era and even though I've trained you the best I could, with what we had available; you haven't fought demons before- I have." Staring into her eyes he demanded, "Understood!?"

Kera nodded adding, "I'm stubborn and feisty as hell, but I'm not stupid." Bankotsu nodded once approvingly.

Kagome gasped facing Bankotsu and questioned, "What do you mean **you** trained her?"

Kera looked at her twin and replied, "That's what we did while we were gone for six months." Kagome stared wide eyed in shock at her twin.

Inuyasha walked up to Bankotsu and demanded, "What makes you think she can fight anyways?"

Bankotsu held his gaze, chest puffing out with pride, and smirked informing him proudly, "Kera used to be an assassin in her world. She was trained by their dad and she is almost as good as I am."

Kera grinned at his compliment and said, "Well I wouldn't say I was quite that good but," shrugging.

Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye and said seriously, "You have impressed me with your skills and how quickly you excelled in my teachings. Trust me, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't personally believe it." Kera beamed at him and his praise.

Sango shook her head saying amused, "Wow- a female version of Bankotsu." Bankotsu's smirk widened. Kera smirked as well.

Kagome sighed heavily slightly depressed at the reminder that her sister was a killer. She faced her sister mentioning, "Remember Kera, dad expects us to make it home in one piece."

Kera nodded assuring, "I'll remember Kags."

Kagome suggested, "Let's turn in for the night, we can set off in the morning."

Kera responded hesitantly, "If you say so, but we still have a few hours of daylight left."

Inuyasha demanded, "Get ready to move out, we leave in fifteen minutes."

Bankotsu gave a half smile and said, "Ya know, we might just make this work after all, mutt." Inuyasha just grunted in response.

Kera stated, "Ready whenever you all are. Hey Kags, need help with anything?"

Kagome shook her head answering, "Nope, thanks for asking though." They left to tell Kaedee everything and that they were leaving.

Kaedee stated, "Good luck, ye shall need it. Kera, nice meeting you and Bankotsu, I hope you will become a friendly ally."

Kera smiled at her replying, "It's nice meeting you as well." and Bankotsu grunted.

Inuyasha bent down and suggested, "Kagome, climb on my back." Kagome got ready to climb onto his back.

Shippo yelled, "Hey! Wait for me," and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha faced the lovers and said, "You two damn well better not slow us down."

Kera smirked and stated amused, "You seem to forget puppy, I'm used to traveling days and nights at a time with very little food or rest. I won't slow you all down." Bankotsu grinned boyishly.

Inuyasha snorted and mumbled, "You better not." Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and he shouted, "Move out!"

Inuyasha and Kagome set out, with Bankotsu and Kera beside them, and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku on Kirara.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	10. Shocking Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 10:**

**A few hours later:**

Kagome looked down at her companion and suggested, "Inuyasha we should stop for the night." She bribed, "I promise to make ramen, if you do."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and conceded, "Fine, but you better make mine first." Kagome laughed and nodded as Inuyasha bent down so she could climb off of his back.

Everyone else stopped as well. Bankotsu and Kera left to collect plenty of firewood. Miroku left to gather the water. Kagome went about setting up the ring of rocks for the fire. Sango settled next to Kirara on the ground. Inuyasha sat with his back propped against a big rock.

**With Bankotsu and Kera:**

Kera smiled at her boyfriend asking, "Well what do you think, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu replied, "About what?"

Kera chuckled saying, "Kagome's friends?"

Eyes narrowing he grumbled, "I definitely don't like that monk."

Kera agreed, "The lech is just that- a lecherous monk." Holding her gaze his face spread into a smile.

She suggested, "Guess we should head back, huh?" He nodded gathering some more wood.

**Minutes later at camp:**

Bankotsu and Kera returned with their arms full of firewood. Kagome looked at the hanyou stating, "Well Inuyasha, I think you owe Kera an apology."

Inuyasha snorted, "Teh."

Shippo piped in, "He won't do it. You guys know how stubborn he is."

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune growling, "What was that you little runt?" as he started getting up.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha warning, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, "Keh." and sat back down sulking.

Sango faced the irritated hanyou adding, "Yeah Inuyasha, you didn't have to be so rude to her earlier."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and mumbled, "Fine."

Kera laughed it off mentioning, "Don't worry about it Kags. I'm used to dealing with loud mouthed, rude guys."

Carrying the water Miroku set it down beside Kagome and faced Kera asking, "Why do you say that, Lady Kera?"

Raising a brow Kera replied evenly, "You do realize that I'm also an assassin, right monk?" gazing into his eyes.

Miroku blushed lightly and said sheepishly, "Uh, actually I kind of forgot that part." Kera rolled her eyes.

Miroku smiled charmingly at her adding, "You're too beautiful to be a killer," and left to collect some more water.

Bankotsu sent a deadly glare at the monk's retreating back and warned, "Back off, lech!" He faced the others stating proudly, "She has beauty, brains, and is deadly. She's perfect for me," eyes full of fondness and pride as he gazed at his Kera.

Kera smiled teasing, "That's good to know," winking at him.

Bankotsu smirked walking over to her and snaked his arms around her waist; pulling her into him. He bent his head and captured her lower lip between his teeth, lightly licking and nibbling it. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped his tongue inside, giving her a passion filled kiss; which she eagerly returned.

After a minute Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and mentioned, "We're still here you know. Knock it off you two," annoyance clear in his voice.

They broke the kiss, and Bankotsu smirked at him saying smugly, "You're just jealous." Everyone but Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha scowled arguing, "I am not. It's just disgusting watching you slobber all over each other."

Kera smiled and said amused, "Yup, he's jealous all right." Bankotsu smirked before tenderly brushing his lips over hers. He lowered his arms and went to sit down closer to the fire on a fallen log.

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust, and argued, "I am not jealous."

Bankotsu chuckled and retorted, "Whatever dog boy." Kera walked over and sat beside Bankotsu. He slid a hand over, giving her inner upper thigh a slight squeeze as a soothing gesture.

She smiled, kissed his cheek, and stood up. She walked over and began setting up their sleeping bag and blankets.

Miroku came back with more water. He set it down over beside Kagome and then took a seat beside Sango.

Kagome started a fire and began heating the water. She opened up her bag and pulled out lots of cups of ramen noodles. After the water was boiled, she carefully poured it into the cups and passed them out along with chop sticks. Everyone sat around the fire and happily ate the steamy delicious ramen noodles.

**After dinner:**

Bankotsu set his now empty cup aside and stood up. He announced, "Kera and I will go inspect the perimeter and ensure that we have no unwelcome visitors. Make sure not to stray too far from the camp," while looking from one person to the next.

Kagome chirped, "Okay, but we're going to go bathe in the hot springs," as she and Sango stood up.

Kera nodded saying, "Fine, just don't go much farther than that," smiling at her twin and the other girl.

Inuyasha scowled demanding, "Who the hell do you think you two are? You aren't the ones in charge here," glaring from Bankotsu to Kera and back again.

Sango faced him and said, "Inuyasha stop yelling."

Bankotsu looked into his eyes stating firmly, "Like it or not Inutrasha, we're all on the same team here. Which means that Kera and I will inspect the perimeter and ensure there will be no unwelcome visitors," a biting edge to his tone.

Bankotsu turned to Kera asking, "Right?" Kera nodded.

She walked over to Inuyasha's standing in his face, and informed him angrily, "Bankotsu and I know more about this aspect, than any of you, so just let us do our jobs. Now, sit down and cease your whining," glaring at him.

She spun on her heel and walked over to her boyfriend. Bankotsu smirked commanding, "Let's go, babe." Kera nodded, and she and Bankotsu left walking side by side.

Miroku's eyes bulged out and he said, "Man, she's kind of scary."

Shippo added, "She is really scary," with his eyes as big as saucers.

Kagome laughed and informed the kitsune, "She can be a little intense, but once you get to know her a little better; you'll find she is very loving and protective of those she cares for."

Sango nodded and suggested, "Come on Kagome, let's go get that bath," with eagerness at the prospect of a nice hot soak.

She narrowed her eyes at Miroku warning, "No peeking Miroku, or else you will permanently have Hiraikotsu embedded in your skull."

Eyes huge Miroku gulped nervously and nodded vigorously. Inuyasha sat there sulking. Kagome and Sango walked to wards the springs, with Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder.

**With Kagome and Sango in the hot spring:**

They were relaxing in the soothing steamy waters and talking. Sango looked at her best friend asking, "So you went home and found out you had an identical twin sister?"

Kagome smiled answering, "Yup, one day after school mama and grandpa sat me down and told me; then Kera walked up."

Sango said, "Oh man, I can't even begin to imagine what that was like," eyes twinkling with amusement, as she tried to picture it.

Kagome mentioned, "Yeah, I was completely floored. But when I saw her; I also felt an instant connection, ya know? Like a part of me that has been missing for so long was finally found."

Sango nodded and questioned, "So how exactly did she end up dating Bankotsu of all people?" eyes serious.

Kagome said, "I'm not sure really. One day he came up to me and yanked me up by the hair. She slapped him upside the head and started yelling at him."

Sango said shocked, "Wow. Did she really slap him upside the head?"

Kagome grinned and replied, "Yup, hard enough that he rubbed the back of his head. Plus she kneed him in the balls that first day too," laughter shinning in her eyes.

Sango chocked and screeched, "Are you serious!"

Kagome grinned answering, "Yup." Sango burst out laughing.

After a few minutes Kagome stated, "Next thing I knew, she got attacked by one of the guys at school. She kicked his ass and then threatened to and I quote: 'rip your balls off and shove them down your throat.'" Kagome let that sink in as Sango gaped blinking, and then smirked.

Kagome continued, "Afterwards she was storming off and Bankotsu went after her to console her. He even took her to the nurse's office to get checked out and bandaged; since she punched her fist through the metal locker."

Sango blinked a few times and said, "Wow. She sounds like she can definitely take care of herself then." Adding with a grin, "And she sure doesn't seem intimidated by Bankotsu any either."

Kagome laughed stating, "No. She's never once shown any sign of being intimidated by him or fearing him, or anyone for that matter."

Sango grinned and informed her best friend, "Sounds like she can hold her own then. I mean, if she can go toe to toe with Bankotsu; then she can pretty much hold her own with any of them. Most likely, even against Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded adding, "I sure am glad she's on our side."

Sango nodded and agreed, "No doubt."

Shippo, who had been floating by and listening with rapt curiosity exclaimed, "Wow! No wonder she's so scary."

Kagome smiled at him and said, "She may be tough and scary Shippo, but she has a very big heart."

Sango suggested, "Well I think maybe we should head back, don't you?"

Kagome agreed, "Yeah okay." They got out and dressed. They grabbed their weapons and walked back to camp.

**Back at camp:**

Kagome, Sango and Shippo walked up. They sat beside the fire and chatted some more.

A few minutes later Bankotsu and Kera walked up side by side. Kera looked at the group saying, "Okay, now we'll know if any intruders show up."

Kagome nodded looking at her twin and said, "Thanks."

Kera smiled and said, "Anytime Kags."

Bankotsu asked, "So, who has first watch?"

Inuyasha declared, "I'll be up tonight." Kera nodded.

Bankotsu informed his former enemy, "Fine I guess that means it'll be the two of us then."

Kera got into her stuff, pulling out some fresh clothes, along with her shampoo, body wash, and a towel.

Kera faced the group stating, "Well I'm off to the hot spring. A nice soothing soak sounds mighty tempting right about now," in a cheery voice.

Bankotsu looked at his lover and informed her, "I'm going with you."

Kera said smiling, "If you want. See you later, Kags."

Kagome smiled and said, "Have fun."

Kera winked and assured, "I intend to," turning on her heel, and carrying her things she walked off. Kagome's face blushed brightly as she hid her face in her hands.

Bankotsu smirked following Kera who had walked off laughing.

Sango looking at Miroku sternly warned, "Not one word hoshi," hiding her own blush.

Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face and replied, "Why my dear Sango, I haven't the slightest idea what you mean."

Inuyasha blushed lightly, and said, "Keh," looking away.

**With Bankotsu and Kera at the hot springs:**

**A/N Lemon edited out!  
**

**Back at camp:**

Inuyasha saw them finally returning and scowled declaring, "It's about damn time you two got back. What took so damn long anyways?"

Bankotsu glared at him. "Shut it mutt."

Miroku had a lecherous grin and asked, "Did you two-" wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Kera responded hissing, "None of your damn business, lech," eyes showing annoyance.

Bankotsu grumbled, "Dirty minded... Monk my ass," sending a withering stare at the lecherous monk.

Sango slapped him upside the head, blushing furiously and scolded, "Miroku you hentai, that is none of our business."

Turning beat red from embarrassment Kagome just looked away.

Kera queried, "Anyways, what's the plan now?"

Bankotsu sat down by the fire answering, "Tomorrow we will find my Banryu and while doing so, we will scout for any rumors about Naraku."

Miroku looked at him and agreed a little shocked, "That's a very wise idea."

Inuyasha scowled and growled, "You better find that damn sword soon."

Bankotsu eyes narrowing snapped, "Banryu isn't just a 'damn sword' you stupid half breed- she's my baby; and we will set out after her as soon as the day breaks." muscles tensing once again.

Kera sat beside Bankotsu, murmuring in a soothing voice, "Don't worry baby, we'll get her back."

Bankotsu looked into her eyes and his eyes softened just a little. He smiled gratefully at her. Kera smiled back. Basking in her smile, he felt all the tension leaving him once again.

Kera laid her head against his shoulder. He smiled wrapping an arm around her hip, and holding her to his side. She smiled and snaked her arms around his waist, burying her head on his chest. Feeling content Bankotsu sat there holding his girlfriend.

Sango smiled at them and said, "Aw, they look so cute together." facing Kagome she asked. "Don't they, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at them answering, "Yes, they do."

Kera lifted her head and smiled at both girls. Bankotsu smirked stating smugly, "With me being sexy and Kera being a knock out; what did you expect?"

Everyone laughed, except Inuyasha who groaned, "Please spare me."

Kera childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha blinked, and the others laughed. Inuyasha said, "Teh." and jumped up into a tree to sulk.

Kagome shook her head and mentioned, "Don't mind him, he's just upset."

Kera sighed and queried dryly, "A bit uptight isn't he?"

Sango laughed, "You have no idea!"

Kagome yawned and said, "Night all," walking over to her sleeping bag. She crawled inside and closed her eyes.

Sango also walked over and curled up in her blankets going to sleep.

Kera said, "Night all," pulling her sleeping bag over by Bankotsu. She crawled into it after kissing his cheek and whispering, "Night sexy."

Bankotsu knelt beside her, kissing her lips gently and whispered, "Night vixen."

She smiled snuggling into her sleeping bag, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Bankotsu sat beside the fire again staring into it thinking.

After ensuring the women had all fallen asleep, Miroku looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "You really care about her, don't you?" shock in his voice.

Bankotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest glaring at him stated, "Yes. Why do you have a problem with it?"

Miroku informed the mercenary, "No. I'm just wondering what you intend to do after Naraku is defeated."

Bankotsu demanded, "Just what do you mean by that, monk?"

Miroku shrugging explained, "I mean do you plan on trying to revive your brothers again, or what?"

Bankotsu sighing heavily scowled and answered thoughtfully, "I don't know yet, after all Renkotsu was the one who actually killed Jakotsu." voice fading away, as he schooled his features into an emotionless mask to hide his sadness and pain.

Miroku queried curiously, "What of the others then?"

Bankotsu scowled demanding, "What does it matter to you anyways," with a penetrating gaze.

Miroku shrugged and stated, "That depends on what your intentions are with Lady Kera, I guess. I mean, your brothers have all died twice now and are hopefully laid to rest. Why bring them back yet again and disturb that peace?" gazing deeply into the legendary mercenary's eyes.

Bankotsu scowled informing him testily, "They won't be laid to rest at the very least, until Naraku is dead."

Miroku nodded replying, "True, but do you really think that they would accept you and Kera being together? Or do you intend to bring them back and cast her aside?" gazing at the deadly blue eyes of the man he was speaking to.

Bankotsu glaring dangerously at him declared coldly, "It doesn't concern you monk."

Miroku informed him, "It does indeed concern me. Lady Kera is Kagome's sister and Kagome is like a sister to me." All pretenses disappeared as his own gaze hardened. He continued in a deadly serious voice, "I will not stand by and watch you hurt either of them," staring him in the eye.

Temper now rising to the surface, Bankotsu clenched his fists tightly and demanded, "What the hell makes you think that I would ever hurt them?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously Bankotsu ground out through clenched teeth, "Especially Kera?" staring the man in the eye; jaw clenching.

Miroku answered evenly, "That fact that you just said yourself that you don't know what you will do yet. That woman cares very deeply for you. I've seen that you also at least care for her." He finished in a serious tone, "If you can't make up your mind now, then how will you be able to; when the time comes to make your final decision?"

Bankotsu stood up angrily demanding, "What the fuck does it matter to you monk?" Fists clenched Bankotsu started towards the monk stating, "Kera is **my** woman. If you so much as touch her even once; I will gut you like a fish," he warned, glaring icily at him; muscles shaking slightly from the effort of controlling his rapidly rising temper.

Sighing heavily Miroku stood to his feet, staff in hand and replied, "That isn't my intention. I was merely giving you the chance to think about what is more important to you. Bringing your brothers back from the dead, yet again, and wreaking havoc upon innocent villagers, or the chance to live a normal life with the woman you currently have by your side."

Bankotsu started pacing like a caged tiger with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Stormy blue eyes narrowed at the monk as he snapped, "Why should I have to make a choice to begin with?"

having decided to join in the conversation, Inuyasha jumped down, storming over and mentioned, "You know damn well what she said about wanting to have a normal life," staring at the mercenary leader.

Bankotsu whirled to face him snapping angrily, "Both of you just shut up and mind your own damn business."

Deciding she'd heard enough, Kera said loudly, "All of you shut up," in a deceptively calm voice. The trio was shocked and stood there wide eyed; they had not expected her to be awake.

Kera stood up sighing heavily. Facing the men she said evenly, "To start with, I never asked Bankotsu to even make a decision like that." Eyes narrowing she added, "I never would."

She walked over standing in front of Bankotsu, looking him dead in the eyes and assuring dead certainly, "Bankotsu, I would **never** ask you to make a decision like that." Seeing the torment in his eyes, she said, "I know what your brothers mean to you." Placing a hand on his clenched fist, she held his gaze informing him, "I would **never** try to get in the way of that."

Whirling to face Inuyasha and Miroku she hissed angrily, "And you two have no business even asking that of him! I didn't ask for it1 I never will! So you both better just back the hell off," shaking from the effort of keeping her temper in check.

Taking a deep breath she continued in a slightly softer tone, "You don't know him or what he has suffered through, because you have never bothered to ask him. So don't you dare try anything like that ever again!"

Facing her boyfriend she finished seriously, "He's just as human as the rest of us," eyes filling with mixed emotions.

Needing to get away before she killed someone, she turned on her heel and stomped off towards the hot springs.

Glaring at both hanyou and monk, Bankotsu demanded, "Are you happy now?" eyes hard, and chest beginning to heave with controlled anger.

Hearing the raised voices, Kagome woke up looking at him and questioned, "What did you three do now?"

Bankotsu snapped angrily, "I didn't do a damn thing- they did," pointing accusingly at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Looking around Kagome asked, "Where's Kera? What did you two do?" while jumping up to her feet.

Bankotsu gritted through clenched teeth, "Kera stormed off towards the hot springs."

Inuyasha huffed and defended, "All we did was ask Bankotsu what he was going to do when Naraku was defeated."

Bankotsu added furiously, "And who I would choose between Kera and my brothers." hateful eyes narrowed at the two men.

Kagome gasped with wide eyes. Eyes narrowing, she yelled, "Inuyasha- sit boy."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground hard enough to jar his teeth, landing in an Inuyasha sized crater in the earthen soil.

Kagome stormed over and viciously slapped Miroku's face demanding, "How could you?" eyes lit with her fiery anger. She spun on her heel and gathered her bow and arrows, and then ran off to find her twin.

Sango jumped up and clobbered both Inuyasha and Miroku seething, "You idiots," while glaring at them icily. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran off after Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and growled, "Happy now monk? I got just sat because of your shit," eyes flashing angrily.

Bankotsu seethed, "I hope you two idiots are satisfied now." Before he spun on his heel and stormed after the girls.

**At the hot springs:**

Kera was pacing back and forth fuming at the audacity of those two morons. She angrily growled, "What the hell gave them the right to ask such a thing- fucking assholes."

She balled up her fist and slammed it into the nearest tree trunk. "Fucking jerks. How dare they do that?" she screamed punching the tree trunk again, leaving a huge dent in it.

She pulled her fist back slamming it into the tree trunk a third time. This time when it connected it sparked, and as she pulled it back again; her fist glowed a luminous blue. Kera looked at her fist, eyes wide and asked, "What the," puzzlement in her eyes.

Kagome and Sango gasped while staring in shock at Kera's glowing fist. Kera roared, "What the fuck is going on here?"

A cold male voice stated, "Ah, another miko I see."

Kera whirled around, gasping and demanded, "Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome paled and said, "Forgive her Lord Sesshomaru, she's my sister and is a little upset right now," staring fearfully at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl before him, who was dressed in even stranger garments then his brother's wench, but at least covered most of her skin. He said, "Hn, interesting."

Sango turned to Kera hissing, "Kera, watch how you talk to him." She glared at Sango.

The new male was dressed in a pristine white haori with red flowers on the sleeves and collar area and pristine white hakamas. He had with spikes at the shoulders with black armor and over his chest and two swords strapped to his waist, and a brilliant yellow and deep purple obi and the clothes appeared to be made out of something akin to silk.

He also had long silver white hair flowing down his back, as well as what appeared to be a black crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks and a big fluffy thing draped across one shoulder she also noted he had golden eyes.

Kera demanded, "I will only ask once more; who are you and what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the new woman scoffing, "Such an impertinent human." Kera narrowed her eyes at him as well.

Kagome hastily explained, "That is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands and Inuyasha's older brother."

Not wanting to deal with another snippy mutt, Kera grumbled, "Great, not another pain in the ass like Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru queried amused, "I take it you do not like my worthless half brother either?" while holding the newer miko's gaze.

Kera snorted in an unladylike fashion. "No kidding- he's nothing but a whiny little pain in my ass."

Looking at her Sesshomaru said, "This Sesshomaru finds you amusing young miko."

Kera frowned saying, "Again with the miko, eh? My name is Kera by the way. Now, would you mind explaining what is going on here?"

Sesshomaru gazed into her warm eyes and answered, "You are a miko much like your sister, and that is why your fist is glowing."

Sesshomaru added, "However, you really shouldn't take out your anger on that poor tree," lips lifting at one end.

Kera sighed heavily and acknowledged, "You are correct, I shouldn't have taken it out on the tree, and I apologize for that." She added wryly, "I guess I just let my temper get away from me."

Sesshomaru reprimanded sternly, "Do not hurt anymore innocent trees."

Kera nodded and apologized, "I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness as well," holding his gaze with her own.

Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "See that it doesn't happen again." Turning on his heel, he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Kera blinked in surprise questioning, "Hey where did he go?" searching the area.

Kagome glared at her twin and reprimanded sternly, "You're lucky Kera. Normally anyone who spoke to him with such a lack of respect- would be dead in an instant."

Sango turned to the new comer and nodded adding, "Indeed. Sesshomaru was very lenient tonight. Don't expect it to ever happen again."

Kera asked, "So what brings you two here anyways?"

Kagome countered, "What happened back at camp to make you storm off?"

Kera scowled. "That stupid mutt and monk," she answered, as if that explained it all.

Noticing how dark it was, Sango suggested, "Let's go back to camp."

Kera said, "You two can go back, I'm just going to sit here and meditate for a while."

Kagome held her gaze and queried, "Are you okay now?"

Sighing heavily Kera stated firmly, "I'll be fine, I just need to calm down. Go back to camp and don't worry about me." They reluctantly nodded and walked back to camp.

Kera sat beside the tree trying to calm down. A moment later Sesshomaru returned and said confused, "And now she meditates."

Blinking Kera asked humbly, "So what brings you back to this human, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her replying, "This Sesshomaru finds you to be an interesting enigma."

Kera opened her eyes, chuckling and said, "That's the first time I've ever been told I was an 'interesting enigma'."

Sesshomaru queried curiously, "So tell me miko, what has you so upset that you had to maim a defenseless tree."

Sighing Kera muttered, "The mutt and monk, have big mouths." Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly at her.

She explained, "They asked someone something they had no business asking about me."

Sesshomaru questioned, "Which was?"

Kera answered evenly, "Who he would choose between me and his brothers."

Blinking away the pain and sadness, she added fiercely, "I never for asked that and I never will."

Sesshomaru looked at her and queried, "Who did they ask such a thing and why?"

Kera held his gaze answering, "My boyfriend, and I have no idea why."

Sesshomaru raised a brow again questioning, "Who is this boyfriend of yours?"

Bankotsu walked up saying, "Kera, we need to-" trailing off as he recognized her visitor. He said, "Oh, hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the mercenary demanding, "How is it that you are once again among the living?"

Bankotsu looked at him replying, "No idea, all I know is that I woke up alive again."

Kera looked from one to the other and questioned confused, "You two know each other?"

Sesshomaru growled and moved to draw Tokijin.

Seeing this Kera immediately jumped up and stood in front of Sesshomaru, placing a hand over his; that was on the sword ready to draw it from its scabbard. She stared him in the eyes requesting, "Please don't."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her growling, "Why shouldn't I?"

Kera without hesitation replied, "Because I care for him very deeply."

Bankotsu demanded, "If he chooses to attack me then so be it. Now, move aside Kera and stay back."

Kera whirled to face Bankotsu and snapped angrily, "I will not. I don't know why, but it's obvious that you two don't like each other. I will not stand here and watch you two fight!"

She faced Sesshomaru and requested, "Please Lord Sesshomaru, don't do this," pleading with her eyes as well.

Sesshomaru demanded icily, "You would protect this filth and dare to ask me such a thing?"

Holding his gaze Kera answered unwavering, "Hai- he is my boyfriend."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and he bellowed, "You would lay with a heartless murderer?"

Still holding his gaze Kera informed him honestly, "I am no different, I've killed too. If you intend to slay him, then do so with me as well; for I am no better or worse than he is."

Sesshomaru went to grab her arm, and remove it, as his eyes narrowed. Bankotsu started to become panicked and yelled, "Kera- No! Sesshomaru your quarrel is with me, let her go," he demanded.

Kera commanded firmly, "Stay back, Bankotsu." She removed her hand, kneeling before Sesshomaru and said softly, "Do what you wish."

Scowling Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword and pulled her to her feet. He glared into her eyes and stated, "Very well, I shall spare him this time. But do not ask this of me again."

Kera nodded saying, "Thank you," eyes filled with gratitude.

Sesshomaru stated evenly, "You have managed to find favor with me miko. Your courage and willingness to sacrifice are rarely ever seen- let alone in a human. If you see good in him, then I shall trust your judgment- for now."

Bowing respectfully Kera replied, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Looking him dead in the eye she said, "You're an interesting demon. I hope that in the future we shall become friends- if you would grant me the honor."

Sighing Sesshomaru said, "We will meet again miko. For now, go to your lover and be glad that I spared his life." and quickly vanished again.

She turned around slowly walking towards Bankotsu. Scowling at her he demanded, "Why would you do such a foolish thing, woman? He could have killed you," while looking into her eyes.

Holding his gaze Kera answered honestly, "Because I love you," becoming more nervous by the second.

Bankotsu stood there in complete shock for a minute blinking and said, "You... you love me?" unable to believe his ears.

Kera took a fortifying deep breath, looked him directly in the eyes and answered, "Hai."

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks.**

**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**


	11. Consequences

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 11:**

**A few minutes later:**

Bankotsu dead panned upon hearing her answer. He paled demanding harshly, "Why?"

Kera answered honestly, "You're kind, and loving. You're strong, and protective." She added amused, "Not to mention incredibly sexy."

She continued seriously, "You have protected me since the day after we met and have asked very little in return. You accepted me for who I am, even knowing all of my faults, and you never judged me."

Taking another deep breath she continued in a confidant voice, "Whether you feel the same or not, it will not change how I feel about you." Gazing deeply into the sapphire eyes she loves she declared, "I love you Bankotsu and nothing can change that."

Bankotsu sighed heavily holding her gaze and snapped frustrated, "Damn it. I knew this was going to happen." His voice took on a warning tone, "Kera, I told you-"

She reached up and put her hand over his mouth, shaking her head and stated, "I don't care if you don't love me. I do know that you at least care for me, and I love you." She continued, "I'm not asking for you to love me in return, nor to choose between me and your brothers. Just let me help you as you did me," staring into his eyes, with fiery determination and love shinning in her eyes.

Leaning up she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Goodnight Bankotsu." She removed her hand and walked back towards the camp.

Bankotsu stared after her retreating form for a long minute and sighed heavily. After she disappeared, he started angrily punching the ground yelling "Damn it." and "Fuck." repeatedly for a good ten minutes. His shoulders sagged and he sat there staring off into space with a seriously pissed off look on his face.

**Back at camp:**

Kera entered the camp walking over and crawling into her sleeping bag. She curled into a ball, closed her eyes tightly, and sighed heavily.

Kagome looked at Sango and asked, "I wonder if she's okay?"

Kera said, "I will be fine." Eyes staring at the stars, she whispered, "Eventually."

Sango looked at Kagome and questioned, "I wonder what happened?"

Kera sighed heavily rolling over on her side and buried herself inside her sleeping bag, trying to sleep.

Inuyasha stated, "We won't know until she's ready to tell us." The others all nodded. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku turned in for the night.

An hour later Bankotsu walked into the camp still looking angry.

Walking up to him Inuyasha looked him in the eye and queried, "What happened?"

Bankotsu scowled at him snapping irritably, "None of your business." He sat with his back against a tree and his knees propped up, glaring off into the fire.

Inuyasha scowled and jumped back up into his tree.

**The next morning an hour before sunrise:**

Inuyasha woke Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kera up, and then told them to prepare to leave.

Kagome busied herself making breakfast.

Kera looked around, noticing Bankotsu wasn't there. She faced Inuyasha and asked, "Where is he?"

Inuyasha sighed answering, "He said he needed some time to think alone and left twenty minutes before I woke everyone up."

Kera nodded saying, "Thank you." and quietly began packing her things.

**With Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu sat in a tree replaying last night's events over and over again inside his head.

**Bankotsu's POV**

"_Fuck. How could I have let this happen? Why the fuck would __**anyone**__ love me? I'm just a murderer, a killer, a fucking __**mercenary**__ for Kami's sake! How the hell could I have let her fall in love with me?"_

Sighing heavily I thought sadly, "_I can't give her what she needs. I can't give her what she deserves. I should just let her go."_

Clenching my fists, I thought angrily, "_And yet just the thought of another man- any man, touching her in any way and I see red; wanting to shred the fucker limb from limb- fucking hell!"_

I sighed heavily, and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on my feet like always and stormed back towards the camp.

**Back at camp:**

Bankotsu walked into camp and sat moodily against a tree.

A minute later, Kagome announced, "The food is done," and began to dole it out.

Kera walked over to her twin and helped. Kera carefully filled the bowl.

She walked over and handed the bowl to Bankotsu. He just stared at her blankly as he took the bowl.

She smiled at him and walked away to get her own bowl.

Bankotsu scowled a minute, and then sighed heavily began eating.

Kera got her bowl and decided to sit beside the fire as she ate her breakfast in silence.

After everyone had eaten, Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "Okay, which way?"

Bankotsu stood up answering, "Ox, and Tiger." and began walking in that direction.

Kera had just finished gathering her belongings. She sighed heavily and began following him. She caught up to him in less than a minute and walked quietly beside him, hoping for him to say something, anything to her.

Every one followed closely behind, but gave them space for privacy.

**Halfway through the day:**

They were walking along in silence, when the wind suddenly picked up. Kera sensed something yet she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Kagome faced Inuyasha informing seriously, "I sense two jewel shards coming this way really fast."

Kera looked at her twin saying, "So that's what it is, huh? I sensed something, but wasn't sure what it was."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, growling, and spat out, "Fucking mangy wolf."

A whirlwind stopped right in front of Kagome and what appeared to be a man in a fur mini skirt with armor on his chest and back and long black hair pulled into a high pony tail, stepped out.

Kouga smiled at Kagome greeting sweetly, "Hello Kagome," clasping her small hand between his two larger ones.

Inuyasha instantly growled a warning and broke his grip; standing in front of Kagome demanding, "What the fuck are you doing here, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga growled, and then frowned at the unfamiliar yet somehow familiar scents. Sniffing the air curiously, he turned around looking at Kera and gasped. He blinked a few times saying confused, "Two Kagomes?" puzzlement in his eyes.

His eyes settled and angrily narrowed on his old enemy. He growled demanding, "And what the hell is Bankotsu doing alive again?"

Glaring at him Bankotsu warned testily, "Back off, wolf."

Kera glared at the newcomer demanding, "Who are you and what do you want with my sister?"

Kouga blinked asking confused, "Sister?"

Kagome introduced, "Uh Kouga, meet my sister Kera. Kera, this is the wolf demon tribe prince- Kouga."

Kouga faced Kagome and questioned, "Kagome what's going on here? Since when do you have a sister?"

Kagome sighed saying, "Long story short, she's my identical twin, that's why we look so much alike."

Kouga nodded and turned to Kera bowing as he said, "Then it's nice to meet you."

Looking at him Kera skeptically replied, "Uh okay, nice meeting you too, I guess."

She gazed intently at his legs, frowning and queried, "What are the shiny things inside your legs?"

Kouga's eyes widened in shock as he gasped and demanded, "You, you can see them!?"

Kera raised her eyes to his and holding his gaze replied amused, "Clear as day. Now what are they?"

Kouga looked at her answering, "Sacred jewel shards."

Kera gasped eyes wide from shock asking, "What? You mean from the sacred jewel of four souls? That thing is real?!"

Kagome gazed into her twin's lighter eyes and nodded adding, "Yes, It was once inside of me."

Kera's eyes widened even more and she questioned, "How is this possible? And how did it break?"

Kagome blushed mumbling, "I uh, broke it accidentally."

Kouga faced Kagome and queried, "Kagome, are you ready to come back with me and be my mate yet?"

Kera's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, as she screamed, "What!?"

Kagome sighed heavily staring him dead in the eye and scolded, "Kouga, you already know that I said no."

Kouga held her gaze sighing and stated, "I won't stop asking until you do."

Hearing this Inuyasha growled and went to draw his sword.

Noticing this Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground creating a rather large crater.

Bankotsu cleared his throat demanding annoyed, "As interesting as this is- it's a waste of time. Now, let's get moving."

Kouga whirled glaring at him and demanded, "Who the hell made you the leader and why you are with my Kagome and her friends to begin with?"

Narrowing his eyes at him Bankotsu angrily snapped, "None of your damn business, wolf."

Having seen and heard her fill, not to mention already having been in a sour mood to begin with, Kera yelled, "Enough!" startling everyone. All eyes widened and snapped over to her.

She intently walked towards Kouga standing right in his face. Her gaze bored into his eyes as she hissed, "Obviously my sister said no." She demanded, "Now leave her alone," caramel eyes blazing with her temper.

Kouga growled glaring at her and demanded, "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me- the prince of wolves- what to do?"

Unimpressed and becoming angrier by the minute, Kera glared icily at him answering, "The one who is going to kick your ass if you don't leave my friends and sister alone!"

Kouga scoffed boasting, "As if a mere mortal could even touch me."

Eyes now slits, Kera warned dead seriously, "Do not underestimate me wolf boy. I may be a woman and a 'mere mortal' but I'm also no one to be fucked with."

Kouga blinked a few times in disbelief of her brashness. Staring at her he said, "What a dirty mouth you have. You are nothing like my sweet Kagome," he jeered.

Inuyasha glared heatedly at him dangerously snarling, "She isn't yours, wolf."

Having had her fill as well, Kagome yelled, "Enough!" She looked at Kouga suggesting in a tight voice, "I think you should leave now Kouga."

Shocked Kouga protested, "But Kagome?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him insisting, "Now, Kouga."

Kouga sighed heavily lowering his head briefly and declared, "I will be back, my fair Kagome."

He glared at Kera hissing, "Next time you had better watch your tongue, wench."

Kera angrily slapped him right across his arrogant face, causing him to stumble back to stay upright from the impact. She warned, "Don't ever call me that again, you stupid jerk," and turned on her heel walking away.

Kouga held his stinging cheek in utter astonishment. He recovered and growled dangerously, while glaring hatefully at her back.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently and fumed, "Kouga!"

He growled in annoyance, looked at Kagome and noticed the seriousness of her expression, and whirled off again; unable to believe that little bitch actually had the audacity to slap him.

Sango laughed looking at Kera and stated impressed, "Damn girl, you are gutsy." Kera shrugged it off and stood beside her.

Bankotsu had watched the scene unfold and was seriously not happy that Kera had even gotten near that damned wolf; let alone touched him. He gritted his teeth ordering, "Move out," walking off again. Kera ran to catch up with him again and remained silently by his side for the remainder of the trip.

Everyone else followed suit. They continued traveling until sunset, at which time they made camp. Sango collected the fire wood. Miroku gathered the water.

Inuyasha went hunting and returned with a few good sized rabbits he had already skinned, and Kagome cooked a stew; which Kera added some herbs to.

**After everyone had eaten dinner:**

Kera and Kagome collected the dishes, carried them over, and washed them in the river. They returned and put away the dishes.

Kera announced she was going for a walk to clear her mind and walked off a little ways. She decided to sit beside the river and meditate on an enormous boulder.

As soon as he finished eating Bankotsu left to sulk in a tree. Inuyasha was sulking in a different tree.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat around in a circle by the fire. Kagome sighed and voicing concerned, "I hope Kera will be alright."

Miroku held her gaze stating, "Things sure seemed tense today; they barely spoke to each other all day."

Sango nodded questioning, "What do you think happened?"

Miroku suggested, "Perhaps they got into an argument?"

Kagome informed them, "I've never seen her- this quiet or aloof before. Whatever happed, it obviously wasn't good," sadness tinging her voice. She sighed heavily saying, "I wish she would just tell me, maybe then I could help."

Sango stated seriously, "One thing is for certain. She sure has a way of making a first impression. First Sesshomaru and now Kouga," holding back a smile.

Miroku's eyes widened and he queried confused, "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome explained, "Last night before we returned to camp, she had a run in with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha, who had been listening in, jumped down out of his tree and walked over asking, "So what happened?"

Sango laughing answered, "She laid into him as soon as he spoke to her. She demanded that he tell her what was going on with her fist glowing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "She demanded!? And she isn't dead yet?"

Kagome added, "He even said that he found her amusing." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Miroku voiced, "Interesting," looking deep in thought.

Sango continued, "By the time he left, she had apologized for her rudeness and for punching the tree," smiling at the memory.

Kagome finished a little shocked, "He said to make sure it didn't happen again and left."

Miroku frowned and queried puzzled, "He just left?" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha declared, "He didn't punish her for her insolence or anything? Just said not to let it happen again and left? Damn was she lucky," eyes widened from shock and utter disbelief.

Miroku agreed, "Indeed. But why was he so lenient with her?" he asked clearly perplexed. Kagome and Sango shrugged.

Kagome said, "After he left, Kera sent us back to camp saying she that wanted to be alone for a while, so we came back." Sango nodded her confirmation.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was sitting perched in a tree deep in thought, only half listening to the other's conversation.

**Bankotsu's POV**

I sat in my tree and thought, "_Damnit, what am I going to do with that woman? Why is it that she has to openly challenge every guy she meets? Speaking of which; what the hell did she have to go get near and even touch that fucking flea bag wolf for?"_ I heard Kagome and the others talking and mention Kera. I decided to listen intently.

**Regular POV**

He sat in the tree listing to the conversation below and puzzling over all that he'd just over heard. After puzzling it over for almost another hour, he jumped out of the tree and walked off again.

**With Kera:**

She was sitting on a boulder meditating, when she felt a familiar presence. Kera greeted coolly, "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru a little shocked, he looked at her and stating, "I see you are learning to use your powers quickly."

Kera opened her eyes replying, "No, but I did learn a long time ago to pay attention to the environment around me at all times, as well as how to sense auras."

Sesshomaru said, "Interesting. So then, have you had priestess training before?"

Kera smirked and said, "No. But I have been trained as an assassin since I was just a toddler."

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes and raised a brow asking, "By whom?"

Kera held his gaze answering evenly, "My father."

Sesshomaru said, "I see."

Kera held his gaze unwaveringly and stated evenly, "I did what I was trained for and ordered to do. I didn't ask to be trained as such, but have done the best that I could."

Sesshomaru stated, "Hn."

Kera confessed softly, "Lately I've been thinking a lot- about everything. I've decided that after this is finished; I want to live a normal life. I want no part of senseless and needless killings after this."

Sesshomaru pondered this latest revelation a while. He looked at her and queried, "Why this then?"

Kera answered, "To aid my sister in her quest, and to fulfill the promise I made to my father- to protect my sister. Also, to repay my debt to Bankotsu," holding his gaze.

Frowning Sesshomaru questioned, "What debt?"

Kera explained, "He helped me take out three people who had hurt me and would have killed my family. I feel that I at least owe him that much. Also, it aids my sister and fulfills my promise to father as well. I will help them against Naraku. Once he is defeated, I will ponder my future. Until then, I will repay my debt and honor my word."

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshomaru informed her, "You become more and more puzzling, the more we speak."

Kera asked amused, "What's so puzzling, about me?"

Sesshomaru replied, "You say you are a trained assassin, and yet you speak of honor- that in itself is puzzling."

Kera informed him evenly, "Even assassins have a code of honor."

Sesshomaru said, "Hn," staring at the unusual human. Remembering their encounter from the previous evening, he stated, "I have seen for myself your loyalty and bravery."

Kera replied, "I am who and what I am. I give one hundred percent to everything I do. It's just a part of who I am," shrugging nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru stated, "Rare are you among humans- and a female at that. To top it off, you are a miko as well; all very intriguing."

Kera ghosted a smile retorting, "I'm flattered that you think so. Even though, I am naught but a simple human."

Gazing deeply into her eyes Sesshomaru informed her seriously, "You miko, are anything but a simple human. I see that you are humble as well, as I said the more we talk, the more interesting you become." Kera felt her face blushing slightly at his compliment.

Sesshomaru informed her, "I have only once before in my life, met a human as amusing, interesting, and humble as you- and that was over five hundred years ago."

Kera gasped in shock and exclaimed, "Wow!"

Sesshomaru stated, "It will be interesting to see how things progress, ne?"

Smiling Kera agreed, "Indeed."

Sesshomaru sat upon the ground and suggested, "Come and sit with me a while, miko," gesturing to the spot on the ground beside him.

Kera jumped off the rock landing gracefully on her feet and walked over taking the proffered seat beside the Tai Youkai.

Kera looked at him and queried, "If you don't mind me asking Lord Sesshomaru, how is it that you seem to always find me?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her answering, "Demon's senses far surpass those of humans. I simply followed your scent."

Kera queried curiously, "So, what do I smell like?"

Sesshomaru answered, "Lavender, vanilla, and your own unique scent."

Kera smiled saying, "It must be the shampoo and body wash." Sesshomaru raised a brow questioningly at her. She laughed explaining, "I have a bottle of lavender and vanilla shampoo for washing my hair. The same as a body wash for cleansing myself." Sesshomaru nodded.

They sat talking for nearly an hour longer just enjoying each other's company. Sesshomaru stood reaching out a clawed hand to help her. She gratefully placed her smaller more delicate hand in his larger stronger one, and he gently pulled her to her feet. She smiled at him thanking him, and he nodded.

Releasing her hand he decreed, "We shall meet again soon, miko." She nodded. Once again he quickly vanished into the night.

Kera sighed heavily sitting back on the ground and began meditating.

**A few minutes later:**

She felt Bankotsu's aura was near. Bankotsu leaned against a tree casually observing her for a minute.

Kera sighed heavily giving up on trying to concentrate on her meditating. She stood up, and walked over to the water; where she stood gazing at the stars.

Bankotsu watched her a moment longer, and then said amused, "Ya know, you really should be back at camp, not out here alone."

Kera said evenly, "I came to think and relax. I can't stand being at camp with that annoying mutt and lecherous monk."

Bankotsu pushed off the tree and began walking over to her chuckling. Curious he asked, "So, why alone?"

Kera looked at him coolly and replied, "Why not?" She turned to fully face him saying in a hurt tone, "You spent practically the entire day either ignoring or avoiding me. We walked side by side, yet rarely spoke," looking at him with obvious hurt in her eyes.

When he did nothing but remain silent, she turned back to the river and sighed heavily, choosing instead to ignore him. Bankotsu realized what she was doing and refused to be ignored by her.

He walked in front of her, looking her dead in the eye, and commanded, "Tell me, why do you always have to challenge every guy that you meet- be he human or demon?"

Shocked Kera held his gaze demanding holtly, "What exactly do you mean by that?" with her hands on her shapely hips.

Bankotsu countered seriously, "Well, first you openly challenged Sesshomaru- of all guys, and then you humbled yourself before him. You tell me that you love me, and don't even let me finish my response before walking away."

Anger seeping into his voice, he continued, "Today you openly challenged that stupid wolf. When you first met the mutt, you openly challenged him."

He continued, adding slightly amused, "The first day we met, you not only openly challenged me; but you kissed me, and kneed me in the balls," eyes sparking with something indefinable.

Remembering that day, Kera threw her head back laughing. At his intense scowl, she sobered up and looked him dead in the eye, informing him, "I suppose it's because I don't want people- especially men, to see me as a weak female with no brains and who is scared of her own shadow. I want them to know that I won't hesitate to kick their asses when needed."

Bankotsu shook his head, sighing heavily, and asked, "What am I going to do with you?" in an exasperated tone.

Kera shrugged replying sadly, "I don't know," turning and walking away.

Bankotsu walked up behind her saying sadly, "I can't give you what you want, Kera." placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kera shrugged his hand off her shoulder whirling to face him and stated annoyed, "You don't even know what I want. All that I have asked is that you let me help you," finishing in a voice laced with anger and hurt, "That's all!"

Gazing deeply into her eyes Bankotsu demanded firmly, "What about the family that you want?"

Holding his gaze Kera snapped, "What about it?" sighing in frustration she looked away saying sadly, "All I want; is for you to accept my feelings for you and allow me to be your friend. To help you as you have helped me, and to let me stay by your side." she finished harshly, "That's it."

Bankotsu sighed demanding determinedly, "You deserve more, Kera. You deserve better."

Kera's eyes flashed dangerously. She huffed indignantly, "**I **am the one who will decide what I deserve," fists clenching at her sides.

She finished in a quiet voice, "All that I ask is that you don't shut me out." She turned on her heel walking over to the boulder and jumped up on top of it. She sat down pulling her knees to her chest, and laid her head on her knees. She sat the hugging her knees to her chest.

Sighing heavily Bankotsu jumped onto the rock. He sat beside her with his knee bent, and one arm propped on his knee; leaning back on the other arm.

Not looking at him Kera asked in an emotionless voice, "Why are you here, now?"

Bankotsu answered testily, "We need to talk and this time I won't let you walk off until we're done talking."

He sighed heavily and said, "Kera, I know you better than you think. Yes, I do care about you- enough to know that I don't want to see you get hurt, and I sure as hell don't want to be the one causing it!"

Kera whispered sadly, "Ignoring, and avoiding me today, that's what hurt."

Bankotsu sighed stating, "I don't know how to react to all of this. I know that I care for you and want to protect you."

Kera looked at him saying softly, "It's enough."

Bankotsu exclaimed angrily, "It is not enough! Damn it Kera, you deserve better! You deserve someone who can love you!"

Kera exclaimed angrily, "I deserve to be with whomever I choose," eyes now flashing with a dangerous fire.

Looking at her Bankotsu demanded, "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

Kera stared him dead in the eye and informed him, "From the minute we met, you've protected me from others- you've accepted me, despite what I am." Taking a deep breath she said, "I didn't ask to fall in love- with anyone." Looking away she added sadly, "But you can't tell your heart who to, and who not to love."

Snapping her gaze back to his she finished fiercely, "And you do have a heart Bankotsu- it's the one thing that you have shown me from the very beginning."

Bankotsu sighed heavily huffing frustrated, "Damn it, Kera."

She refused to back down and held his gaze informing him seriously, "If you don't want to be with me then fine, but don't shut me out Bankotsu. That is hurting more than anything else ever could," eyes filling with unshed tears that she refused to allow to fall.

Bankotsu gazed deeply into her eyes and sighed heavily said, "Fine, but I-"

Kera said dryly, "I'm a big girl, Bankotsu. I knew from the start what I was letting myself in for by getting involved with you."

Scowling Bankotsu said fiercely, "I still think that you deserve better!" He continued gazing deeply into her eyes and added dead seriously, "But, I won't let you go without one helluva fight either," in a softer tone. Hearing this, Kera smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu lifted a hand to her face and tenderly moved some stray hair, tucking it behind her ear. He tenderly cupped her face leaning in for a kiss. She eagerly kissed him back. He changed the kiss to a passion filled kiss pulling her into his lap. Pulling her into his arms, he jumped off the rock; landing graciously on his feet like a cat, and carried her over to the springs.

They un-dressed each other, and entered the steamy waters.

They made love in the water; after several searing climaxes each they washed, got out of the water, dressed, and began kissing again.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and apologized, "I'm sorry for shutting you out today."

Kera nodded her understanding and requested, "Just don't shut me out again, okay?" gazing intently into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He nodded replying, "I'll try not to." They walked towards the camp holding hands.

**Back at the camp:**

Inuyasha saw them enter the camp and walked up demanding, "Kera, what the hell took you so long?"

Kera raised a brow questioningly at him and asked, "What's it to you, mutt?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest glaring at her and retorted, "You've had your sister and the others worried sick about you," anger and frustration in his voice.

Kera walked past Inuyasha over to her sister and the others saying, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you."

Kagome looked at her twin with worry still evident in her eyes and inquired, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Briefly glancing at Bankotsu, Kera ghosted a smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome gave her a puzzling look and asked, "What's going on?" blinking in confusion.

Kera chuckled facing her twin and explained, "Sometimes, I just need to get away for a while, that's all."

Sango suggested, "Now, everyone should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Miroku faced the lovers raising a brow questioningly and queried, "Are you two still together, or what?"

Kera and Bankotsu looked at each other and smiled. Bankotsu faced the monk stating seriously, "Yes, we're still together." He raised a brow asking, "What made you think that we wouldn't be?"

Miroku shrugged answering, "All day you seemed to barely even speak to each other, so..."

Bankotsu shrugged saying, "We just had a lot on our minds."

Kera gazed at her lover inquiring, "So, what's the plan now?"

Bankotsu looked at his woman informing her, "We should arrive at Mt. Hakurei tomorrow. That's the direction where I'm sensing my Banryu from."

Miroku nodded saying, "It makes sense. That's where-"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization hit him. He looked at Bankotsu and stated, "That vortex. That's got to be how you were transported to Kagome's time! Isn't it?"

Bankotsu held his gaze and replied, "It's the only explanation that I can come up with. But, it still doesn't explain how I'm alive again, and without the shards."

Kera informed the group, "Vortexes work in many different ways. Some tribes even think that they are portals between the different dimensions- even different worlds." Everyone snapped their attention to her and gaped, or raised a brow at her.

Kera shrugged saying, "What? I spent a few years living with different tribes, clans, whatever you want to call them. I happen to be fascinated by Indian as well as foreign folk lore and traditions. I also happen to be a very firm believer in knowing as much information as one can- especially when facing an enemy or entering into a foreign territory."

Kagome laughed saying, "So you must be the brains in the family, as well."

Kera grinned at her saying, "No, I just like being as prepared as one can," adding seriously, "For anything."

They all agreed to head out at first light. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned in for the night.

Kera looked at her man offering, "I can take guard duty tonight."

Considering this, Bankotsu nodded, knowing that if anything did come up, she'd wake him immediately. They kissed each other briefly, and he crawled into his blankets. Within minutes all but Inuyasha and Kera were sound asleep.

Inuyasha sat with his back against a tree. Kera sat beside the fire.

After he was certain everyone was asleep, Inuyasha approached Kera. He stood directly in front of her glaring and demanded, "Tell me why I smell Sesshomaru on you? It is faint, but that is definitely my bastard half brother's scent.," he spat the last out venomously.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks.**

**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**


	12. Sesshomaru's proposal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 12:**

Kera looked at Inuyasha and evenly replied, "It's not really any of your business. However, if you insist on knowing- he visited me tonight while I was meditating," shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Inuyasha scoffed and demanded, "Why would he visit a human when he hates humans?!"

Shrugging Kera countered, "Who knows? Now, tell me Inuyasha, why do you care?"

Scowling Inuyasha snapped, "Who said I did?! I was just curious is all," getting silent again.

Kera stated coolly, "I will repeat that is none of your business. The only one who would even have the right to demand such answers about that, would be Bankotsu," staring the mutt in the eye.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever. Just remember that Sesshomaru hates- no despises humans!" adding condescendingly, "So when your sorry little ass gets hurt, don't expect me to save you," anger clear in his golden eyes.

Kera's eyes filled with amusement and she chuckled. "Once again I'm being under estimated because I'm a woman and a human." She laughed "Now that's funny."

She stared him dead in the eye saying seriously, "One: I wouldn't even want your help. Two: If I did need saving, it would be Bankotsu who saved me. And three: I can protect myself and anyone one else that I choose to, probably even better than you ever could."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Don't make me laugh bitch. You're still just a human! You can't even hope to have half my strength."

Kera's eyes narrowed as she informed the hanyou, "Just because I keep my womanly figure, instead of bulking up like those woman body builders, doesn't mean I'm weak puppy! I guarantee you that I'm stronger than most human men," eyes flashing with fire.

Inuyasha scowled, "Whatever! Just remember that you were warned," he barked out jumping back into his tree to sulk. Kera chuckled shaking her head in wry amusement.

**The next morning, an hour before sunrise:**

Bankotsu woke to feeling a pair of warm soft lips tenderly brushing across his own. Opening his eyes he saw his lover smile at him. She greeted, "Morning, handsome."

He smiled at her beautiful face greeting, "Morning vixen," reaching up a hand. He held the back of her neck bringing her face down for a fierce kiss.

After returning the kiss a moment, she pulled back eyes brimming with happiness, and gazed at her lover.

He sat up asking, "What time is it?"

Shrugging Kera replied, "Before sunrise."

Looking around he noticed someone was missing and questioned, "Where's the mutt?"

She replied amused, "Apparently he's still in his tree sulking," eyes laughing.

He raised a brow at her questioningly. Kera chuckled whispering, "I'll tell you later." He nodded.

Kera quickly, yet tenderly kissed him saying, "I'm off to collect some firewood," as she stood up.

Bankotsu looked at her offering, "I'll go with you." She nodded and he rose to his feet. They walked off into the trees together.

They walked around collecting wood. Once Bankotsu was sure that they were out of hearing range, he looked at his woman commanding, "Now, tell me."

Kera nodded holding his gaze and replied, "He started demanding answers to something that he had no business doing so. I told him point blank that it was none of his business. The only one who did have the right to act like that was you."

Laughing musically her eyes dancing with laughter she added, "Apparently he didn't like that and took off to sulk. He's been there ever since then."

Bankotsu chuckled. He asked curiously, "What was he asking about?"

Kera gazed deeply into his sapphire orbs answering evenly, "He demanded to know why he smelt Sesshomaru's scent on me, faintly, but he said it was definitely there."

Bankotsu's brow rose. Holding her gaze he questioned puzzled, "Why would Sesshomaru's scent be on you? You haven't seen him since two nights ago, Right?"

Kera stared him dead in the eye answering, "Actually, he visited me last night before you came to talk."

Crossing his arms over his chest and boring his gaze into hers, he queried, "Oh really? Now, why would he do that?"

Kera nonchalantly shrugged saying, "He said 'this Sesshomaru finds you an interesting enigma'." Bankotsu's brows furrowed and a serious frown begin to mar his handsome features.

She added, "He also said 'You miko, are anything but a simple human, and I see you are humble as well, as I said the more we talk, the more interesting you become.' and 'I have only once before in my life, met a human as amusing, interesting, and humble as you; and that was over five hundred years ago. It will be interesting to see how things progress, ne?'."

Bankotsu frowned even more stating firmly, "Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. Yet he is seeking you out?"

Kera shrugged mentioning, "If you recall Ban, I did say the other night that I hoped we could become friends. Perhaps he just wants to be friends?" she added.

Bankotsu looked into her warm caramel eyes saying seriously, "I doubt that. Sesshomaru never does anything without a reason." Clenching his hands into fists at his sides he declared, "He'd better not try anything," in a dangerous tone.

Kera laughed, "Ban, you don't seriously think he would be interested in a human do you?" In a serious voice she added, "Besides, I'm with you- as far as I'm concerned, I'm spoken for."

Scowling he argued, "That won't matter to a demon."

Kera stared him dead in the eye scolding, "Bankotsu, you know me better! I would never cheat on you," eyes hard and serious.

Bankotsu nodded confirming without hesitation, "I know that," holding her gaze.

Sesshomaru, who had been listening in, decided to make his presence known. In a cold crisp voice he suggested, "Allow me to clarify things for you." They spun around eyes widening in shock when they saw the icy demon lord standing not far from them, as if he had just emerged from the trees.

Sesshomaru eyed the couple seriously stating dead seriously, "First of all: This Sesshomaru would never mate with a human- especially one who is already mated. Secondly: I am indeed interested in a friendship with the miko, perhaps even a future alliance."

Kera said hastily, "We meant no offense," holding the demon's golden gaze.

Sesshomaru looked from one to the other chuckling and replied, "Do not worry miko. As for your lover, I trust things have been made clear for you?" while looking directly at the mercenary.

Bankotsu held his gaze mentioning, "I have a name ya know." then answered, "Yes you have made yourself clear," holding his gaze.

Sesshomaru nodded saying, "Good." Turning his gaze back to the woman, he continued, "Now miko, you said last night that you have no miko training, correct?" Looking into his golden orbs Kera nodded.

Sesshomaru informed her, "There is no other miko in the lands, save for your sister- who is very much in need of training as well, the dead miko, and the old miko. Therefore, I shall train you."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock, and Kera's jaw dropped. She held the demon's gaze querying, "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodding replied, "As much as this Sesshomaru hates the fact; we will need all the help that we can get in defeating Naraku. Your sister has some training, and you have none, as a miko."

He added amused, "After your little display two nights ago, I have concluded that even though you have no miko training- you are very much ready for the training that I can give you. Your sister is not yet far enough along."

Kera frowned questioning, "How is that possible, when she has had training and I have not?"

Gazing intently into her warm caramel eyes Sesshomaru replied, "You're already able to illuminate your fist, as is apparent from the other night. She however, can still only use her powers with the arrows."

Bankotsu looked into his eyes questioning, "When would you want to train her?"

Looking at him Sesshomaru answered, "We would return to my castle, as my lands are better protected, and begin immediately."

Bankotsu shook his head countering, "First I retrieve my Banryu, and then we can do as you've asked."

Staring into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru, Kera explained, "We're headed to retrieve his Banryu now. He says we should be there by tomorrow."

Sesshomaru thought it over. He announced coolly, "I shall accompany you then, to retrieve your Banryu. Afterwards, you will accompany me to my castle and I will begin the miko's training."

Nodding Bankotsu agreed, "Sounds good to me."

Reluctant to leave her sister alone with strangers, Kera asked seriously, "What of my sister and the others?"

Remembering their talk, Sesshomaru replied, "They may accompany us, if they so choose."

Kera nodded and suggested, "Alright, let's go inform the others." Bankotsu and Sesshomaru nodded, and the trio started back towards the camp. Bankotsu and Kera carried the firewood they had been collecting.

**Back at the campsite:**

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled reaching for his sword. Bankotsu, Kera and Sesshomaru walked out of the trees and entered the camp together.

Inuyasha glared hatefully at his hated half brother demanding, "What the hell do you want?"

Kera chuckled saying dryly, "Nice way to greet your brother, mutt."

Inuyasha growled louder and Kagome warned, "Inuyasha."

He growled in frustration, glaring at his brother and snapped, "Out with it already."

Kera looked at him sighing and stated, "Sesshomaru is going to be accompanying us, and then training me."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha gasped, "What!?"

Sesshomaru confirmed, "We are retrieving the blade for the mercenary. He and the miko are coming to my castle, so that I can train her properly, how to use her miko powers."

Outraged Inuyasha glared at him demanding, "Why her? Why not Kagome?"

Sesshomaru answered evenly, "The miko's powers are further along than your wench's powers."

Sango frowning queried, "How is that possible?"

Kera shrugged answering, "Evidently because of the incident a couple nights ago, he says that my powers even with no training are further along."

Inuyasha snarled, "How is that possible when Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, and has been using her powers for three years now?"

Kera shrugged answering, "Beats me."

Bankotsu looked at the group explaining, "Apparently Kera's powers are further along. Maybe it's because of the trials that she has already had to face and over come?" Shrugging as he finished, "Who knows?"

Looking at everyone Kera stated, "Either way, I have agreed to train with Lord Sesshomaru- seeing as he was kind enough to offer it."

Inuyasha snorted, "Kind enough my ass." He glared at his brother demanding unbelievingly, "What are you really up to, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru informed the whelp, "I do not need to explain myself to a half breed such as you. I have already explained to the miko and her mercenary- that will suffice."

Kera added, "Lord Sesshomaru has agreed to allow each of you to come to the castle as well, if you so choose."

They all looked at Sesshomaru for confirmation. Sesshomaru commanded, "She speaks the truth." demanding, "You will show respect and proper behavior in my home." in a no-nonsense tone. Everyone except Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha tried again demanding, "How the hell do we know that this isn't some trick?"

Kera glared at Inuyasha declaring coolly, "I'm going- period."

Bankotsu added firmly, "So am I."

Sango mused, "Well, we could certainly benefit from having another young priestess."

Miroku added, "Very true. If Lord Sesshomaru is willing to train her, then we would be fools to turn him down. We need all the help we can get against Naraku."

Kagome nodded announcing, "I agree. I for one, am interested in seeing how Kera holds up under Sesshomaru's training," smiling.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever! Just don't come crying to me if this all backfires."

Miroku nodded saying, "It's agreed then, we shall retrieve the Banryu and journey to Lord Sesshomaru's castle." Everyone but Inuyasha nodded confirmation.

Sesshomaru commanded, "Let's go retrieve that blade."

Offended Bankotsu scowled. "Her name is Banryu, and we go this way," he gritted through clenched teeth and began walking off. They all set off together.

**Three hours later they arrived at Mt. Hakurei:**

Still walking Bankotsu stated, "It's not far now."

Kera suggested, "Let's go then."

Bankotsu hid a smile, leading the way up the mountain and then towards the middle of it.

He came to the spot where he and Inuyasha had last faced off, before the vortex and he was assaulted with the memory of that day.

Bankotsu stood there a minute gazing seemingly off to nowhere, as memories suddenly flooded through his mind.

_Flashback:_

Just as Inuyasha released the backlash wave directly towards Bankotsu and Banryu began breaking; gaseous vapors seeped into the air and solidified into clouds and encased Bankotsu almost as if protecting him from the fearsome power of the backlash wave.

A vortex began to form and the crackling, sparking clouds seemed to tighten around him. As the storm and vortex swirled around him, growing larger and stronger with each passing moment; the air began to sizzle and pop and crackle around him as the ground pitched and rolled with rumbling shudders.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted a clearly baffled and angry Bankotsu. He felt as if his bones were being crushed and the fierce wind seemed to suck the air from his lungs. Finally, the vortex reached its maximum strength, and it began to create a great wind that began to suck in whatever it could.

An enormous and ominous looking portal opened up directly behind Bankotsu and before he knew what happened he felt himself being sucked in. Inuyasha knelt there looking baffled and somewhat freaked out at what he had just seen, with his Tetsusaiga firmly embedded deeply into the ground and himself clinging to it for dead life; in order to avoid also being sucked Bankotsu's eyes widened in fear as he was sucked in.

_End Flashback:_

**Bankotsu's POV**

After remembering the day Inuyasha would have killed me, I stood there thinking, "_Damn that vortex was the strangest thing that I've ever seen in my life."_

Frowning I thought about the day I met Arlin.

_Flashback:_

Waking up, Bankotsu raised his head looking around, and noticed a rather strong looking old man, dressed in tan slacks and a nice shirt with a balding head of grey short hair; sitting next to him while he lay on a bed. He looked the old man in the eyes and groggily asked, "What happened and where the hell am I?"

The old man chuckled, eyes filling with amusement saying, "A fiery youth, eh?"

Bankotsu sat up and looked into his eyes demanding, "What happened!?"

The old man, not in the least fazed by the younger man's brashness, held his gaze and replied, "My name is Arlin. I don't know what happened. I found you passed out in the ally beside my house and carried you in here to this bed."

Bankotsu looked at him debating whether or not to trust him, then stared him in the eye and spoke evenly, "I'm Bankotsu."

Arlin nodded holding his gaze and questioned curiously, "What were you doing in that ally, son?"

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he replied, "I'm... not sure."

Frowning Arlin queried, "Do you have any family around here?"

Bankotsu shook his head answering evenly, "Not here. I don't even know where I am," shrugging his shoulders.

Arlin nodded saying, "Well you can stay here as long as you need. Just don't cause any trouble."

A little surprised Bankotsu said, "Thanks."

Arlin stood informing him, "You will have to finish school though."

Bankotsu frowned and nodded. He and Arlin talked as Arlin began to take Bankotsu around, showing him the place and they reached an understanding and eventually accepted one another. The next day, Arlin walked down to enroll Bankotsu in Kagome's high school.

_End Flashback:_

**Still Bankotsu's POV:**

I heard someone calling my name and snapped out of my thoughts.

**Regular POV:**

Kera waved her hand in front of Bankotsu's face. She was beginning to get worried, and questioned, "Hey Ban, are you okay?"

Bankotsu snapped out of it answering, "Yeah, fine." He started searching around the ground.

Kera frowned asking, "What was that all about?"

Bankotsu continued searching along the ground and replied cryptically, "Just remembering."

Sighing heavily Kera suggested, "Okay, tell me where to begin looking?"

Growing annoyed Bankotsu snapped, "That mutt destroyed my Banryu with his last attack, so there will be pieces everywhere." Kera blinked and started looking around on the ground.

Bankotsu came across the hilt. A second later Kera held up a shiny object the size of her palm and questioned, "Is this part of it?"

Bankotsu walked over inspecting it and nodded saying, "Yes it is." He frowned adding, "But you shouldn't be able to touch it. It's a demonic sword. Since you have priestess powers, it should be clashing with your powers," brows furrowing as his frown deepened.

Kera shrugged handing the piece to him and said, "There's more over here," showing him where she had found that piece.

Bankotsu walked over and began gathering the pieces carefully.

Kera took out her blanket, handing it to her lover and suggested, "Wrap the pieces in this for now." He nodded, and began laying the pieces carefully on the blanket, ensuring every piece was accounted for.

Sesshomaru stated seriously, "We can have Totosai re-forge it."

Inuyasha looked at his brother demanding, "What makes you think he would?!"

Sesshomaru coolly replied, "This Sesshomaru will make him."

Inuyasha shook his head grumbling beneath his breath. Bankotsu and Kera gathered the remaining pieces, and put them in the blanket. Bankotsu finished tying the blanket shut and strapped it to his back.

Kera asked, "Are we ready now?" and everyone nodded.

Sesshomaru said, "Good, then follow me," turning on his heel and walking off. Everyone filed out of the mountain one by one following Sesshomaru.

**Two hours after sunset:**

Sesshomaru held up a hand in a silent command to stop and announced, "We will stop for the night and give the humans time to rest."

Kera flashed him a grateful smile and started gathering enough small rocks to surround the fire with. She dug a hole surrounding it with the rocks she had gathered, and started a fire.

Bankotsu nodded and left to gather plenty of firewood. Inuyasha went to hunt and came back, along with Sesshomaru, with a boar and some rabbits.

Bankotsu skinned the rabbits, and cut the boar meat using his hunting knife. Sango went to collect water and lugged it back to the campsite with Miroku. Kagome pulled out her pot. Kera also pulled out her pot and hung them above the fire. Kagome added water to both of the pots. Bankotsu put the meats into the pots. Kera added some herbs.

**Two hours later:**

They all sat down eating the stew. Kera asked, "Would you like some stew, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Quirking a brow Sesshomaru informed her, "This Sesshomaru does not eat human food."

Kera shrugged saying, "Okay," and sat down to eat her own stew. After eating everyone except Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha settled in for the night. Bankotsu slept lightly, in case he needed to defend himself or his girlfriend.

**The next day:**

Everyone woke up before sunrise, and set off. At sunset they made camp, ate and slept.

They did this for four days. At the end of the fourth day they reached the castle.

**At the Castle:**

Upon arriving at the castle, Sesshomaru addressed the guards and ushered everyone inside hollering "Jaken!"

Jaken appeared saying, "Yes, milord?"

Sesshomaru looked at him ordering, "See to it that the rooms are prepared for our guests, immediately," while gesturing towards Kera, Bankotsu, and the Inutachi.

Jaken's eyes bugged out as he looked at his lord's guests. He looked at his lord questioning, "But, milord."

Sesshomaru looked directly at him warning, "Jaken."

The imp gulped nervously with wide eyes and said, "Aye, milord." bowing hastily land left to do as he had been bid.

Kera smiled at Sesshomaru asking, "When would you like to start?"

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes coolly informing her, "We will begin your training, first thing in the morning." Kera nodded her acknowledgment.

Sesshomaru turned to gaze from one person to the next stating, "Your rooms shall be available shortly." He turned on his heel and left to inquire about Rin and her whereabouts.

**Ten to fifteen minutes later:**

Jaken returned and faced his lord's 'guests' ordering, "Follow me." The groups proceeded to follow the imp as he led them down a long corridor.

He stopped in front of a door, faced them saying, "The girls will be staying in this room." The girls nodded and walked past him entering the room.

Jaken turned to the guys again saying, "Follow me." The guys followed him further down the passage until he yet again stopped in front of another door and turned around announcing, "You guys shall be staying in this room." The guys nodded and walked past him entering the room.

**With the girls:**

After they had all entered the room, they looked at each other a moment. They walked over to the beds and deposited their belongings on the floor beside the beds. Sango gently propped her Hiraikotsu against the wall. The girls each sat on a bed and they began chatting.

**With the guys:**

After they had entered the room, Miroku looked at the other two querying, "So, who wants which bed?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "It doesn't matter to me, monk."

Bankotsu added evenly, "Same here."

Miroku nodded and walked over to the bed nearest to the door sitting on it. Inuyasha walked over to the bed nearest to the window and sat on it. Bankotsu walked over to the remaining bed. He stretched out on top of it, laying an arm over his eyes and relaxed. Inuyasha and Miroku laid the same way.

**An hour later:**

Jaken knocked on the guy's door. Miroku got up and opened it. Jaken looked at them saying in a biting tone, "Follow me." The guys looked at each other and shrugged following the imp as he led them to the dining hall.

Rin knocked on the girl's door. Kagome opened it. Rin smiled at them saying politely, "Follow me please." The girls nodded and walked into the hallway.

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled saying, "Rin, you've grown a lot since we last saw each other."

Rin smiled at her replying, "Yes I have. I'm glad you recognized me, Lady Kagome."

Kera frowned and requested, "Would someone mind filling me in here, please?"

Kagome giggled. She looked her twin dead in the eye and explained, "Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's human ward. We've run into her on several different occasions."

Kera nodded shrugging, "Oh okay."

Rin began walking again and the girls also resumed walking. Rin lead them into the dining hall. She turned to face Kera and smiled informing her, "Lord Sesshomaru has already explained why you are here and who you are. It's a pleasure meeting you, Lady Kera."

Kera smiled and replied, "Likewise, Lady Rin."

Rin smiled gazing into her eyes and suggested, "I hope that later, you will permit me to show you the lovely gardens."

Kera's eyes lit up as she smiled replying happily, "I would enjoy that very much, Lady Rin." Rin's eyes lit up. She nodded and smiled, leading the girls over to where the guys were standing.

Miroku saw them walking up and greeted, "Ah, good evening ladies, I must say that you are all looking quite lovely."

The girls all smiled at him saying "Thank you, Miroku." Miroku smiled at them and nodded.

Inuyasha glared at him huffing, "Can it already, you lech."

Bankotsu cleared his throat loudly and walked over to stand behind Kera. He wrapped an arm around her waist possessively from behind. She turned to face him and greeted, "Hello Ban," smiling.

He returned her smile and said, "Hello beautiful." and she smiled wider.

Inuyasha huffed impatiently, "Where is that damned Sesshomaru anyways?"

Sesshomaru entered the room and informed him, "I'm right here, you impatient pup." He faced his guests and gestured for them to be seated.

Everyone proceeded to sit in their designated seats. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Rin to his right and Kera to his left. Kagome sat beside Rin and Bankotsu beside Kera. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and Sango beside Bankotsu, with Miroku beside Inuyasha.

They conversed politely until the food was served, then everyone ate quietly. After wards Rin looked at Kera suggesting, "I can show you the gardens now, if you like?"

Kera smiled brightly saying, "I would love that." The girls all stood up. Rin lead them out into the gardens.

Bankotsu frowning questioned aloud, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Sesshomaru looked into his eyes and informed him, "Rin enjoys showing others her gardens."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "Kera loves being outdoors and in nature in general," eyes softening.

Sesshomaru nodded coolly stating, "I know, that's what I told Rin, when I suggested it to her earlier." Bankotsu nodded.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	13. The trouble with love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 13:**

**The next morning:**

Kera woke up just before sun rise. She left to meet Sesshomaru out in the gardens.

Sesshomaru was standing among the gardens, enjoying the serenity, when Kera walked up behind him. She greeted cheerily, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," with a smile.

He turned to face her replying coolly, "Morning, ready to begin?" She nodded, and he commanded, "Follow me," as he led her across the way, over to the training grounds.

**At the training grounds:**

Sesshomaru turned to face Kera and instructed, "Close your eyes and concentrate on feeling you spiritual powers, and pull them to the surface."

Kera sheepishly informed him, "I don't really know how I did that." A silver brow rose.

She explained, "I was mad and frustrated that night and it just sort of… happened," shrugging.

Biting back a sigh, Sesshomaru ordered, "Close your eyes and feel out your own aura."

Kera nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on feeling her own aura. Once she could sense it, she breathed, "Alright," keeping her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru commanded, "Concentrate entirely on your aura and feel your power rising to the surface," in a cold smooth voice.

Kera did as instructed and felt her power being drawn to the surface. Sesshomaru could also feel her power slowly increasing.

He commanded firmly, "Now, pull it all the way to the surface." Kera did as told. The air around her body began to briefly glow a vivid blue. Sesshomaru watched as her powers began to illuminate her body briefly.

The strain was overwhelming her. She lost her concentration and gasped falling to her knees panting rapidly. Sesshomaru frowning stated, "That was okay, for a start."

He suggested, "Rest briefly, then we will try it again." She nodded sitting with her knees bent and her head resting on her knees; breathing deeply trying to regain her breath.

**With the girls:**

Kagome bolted awake and looked around, noticing her twin was missing.

Sango also woke up asking, "I wonder where Kera is?" Sango faced Kagome and questioned, "Do you think she's already training with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded answering, "Yeah, most likely." She suggested, "How about we go down and get some breakfast?" Sango nodded her agreement. The girls walked down stairs and into the dining hall.

**With the guys:**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu woke up and decided to get something to eat. They walked down stairs and into the dining hall.

**In the dining hall:**

The guys walked in and spotted Sango, and Kagome, but not Kera.

Frowning Bankotsu guessed, "She must have already started her training."

Nodding Kagome agreed, "Most likely."

Rin walked in and greeted everyone smiling. "Morning everyone," She informed the group, "Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Kera, have already begun training and will be at it for most of the day. He instructed me to make sure that you all get breakfast, and then give you a tour of the castle grounds as well as the castle itself."

Everyone nodded. She led them over to the table. Everyone took their seats. Rin ordered breakfast to be served. The food was brought in and placed on the table and everyone began eating.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kera**

Kera carefully rose to her feet and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru commanded, "This time after you've brought your powers to the surface; I want you to try holding them there for as long as you can."

Kera nodded and began focusing on her powers once again. After a minute she began to slowly pull them to the surface. The air around her body began to illuminate a vivid blue once again.

Sesshomaru watched impressed as her body once again began to glow a brilliant blue. He could feel her powers rising to the surface and smiled pleased.

As her powers increased, the glow around Kera began to brighten. Sesshomaru nodded in approval, feeling even more of her powers emerging.

Sweat began to build upon her brow from the effort and her breathing became labored. Kera struggling to hold onto her powers began panting rapidly and grimaced.

Sesshomaru watched as the glow around her brightened to an almost blinding point, and then began flickering. He heard her breathing coming harsher.

Sesshomaru instructed, "Maintain your powers a moment longer." Kera tried really hard to comply and her breathing became even more labored.

Sesshomaru instructed, "Good, now gradually allow your powers to lessen until your body no longer glows."

Kera proceeded to lessen her hold on her powers gradually and felt them begin to ebb away back inside of her body. After a few minutes the glow around her began to slowly fade away.

Sesshomaru nodded commanding, "Now, open your eyes and relax."

Kera opened her eyes, falling to her hands and knees gasping and panting; as she struggled again to regain her breath.

Sesshomaru waited for her to regain her breath and informed her, "You have more than enough power. Now, we just need to focus on teaching you to maintain it and calling upon it at will." Adding seriously, "Then and only then, will I teach you what you must learn."

Kera nodded asking, "Would it be alright if I took a break for lunch? I skipped breakfast in my excitement to begin training and now I'm famished."

Sesshomaru nodded scolding, "Very well, but you will not skip breakfast anymore." Amber eyes hardened in disapproval.

Kera nodded. He led her back over to the castle and into the dining hall.

**Meanwhile, with Bankotsu and the others:**

Rin had just finished giving them a tour of the castle and the castle grounds, excluding the training grounds, and had brought them in for lunch. They had just entered the dining hall a moment before.

**At the dining hall:**

Sesshomaru and Kera entered the dining hall and were greeted by Rin and the others.

Rin greeted cheerily, "Hello, My Lord," eyes alight with sheer happiness at seeing her lord. She turned to Kera adding politely, "Lady Kera."

Sesshomaru replied, "Rin, did you give our guests the tour?"

Rin answered, "Yes, milord- everything but the training grounds." Sesshomaru nodded.

Kera replied with a smile, "Hello, Lady Rin." Rin smiled brightly at her.

Bankotsu walked over, looking a bit concerned as he had noticed Kera's countenance, and questioned, "Kera, are you okay?"

Kera smiled replying, "I'm fine Ban. A bit drained from the training, but fine."

Sesshomaru faced her commanding, "You will take the rest of the day to recuperate. We will pick up where we left off first thing tomorrow morning."

Kera nodded saying gratefully, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," curtsying with amusement shinning in her eyes.

Sesshomaru allowed his lips to tilt at one end, before blanking is face, and then ordered for the food to be served.

The servants brought the food in placing it on the table and left. Sesshomaru ordered everyone to take their seats and after doing so, everyone began eating.

**After lunch:**

Bankotsu faced Sesshomaru and informed him, "I'm going to watch tomorrow's training."

Sesshomaru agreed, "I don't see why not, as long as you do not interfere with the training." Bankotsu frowned, but nodded his agreement.

Kera asked, "May I walk among the gardens for a while, Rin?"

Rin smiled answering, "You need not ask me, Lady Kera. You are always welcome to stroll among the gardens."

Kera smiled brightly thanking her. Standing up, Kera walked out into the gardens. Bankotsu watched his lover walk off, shaking his head in amusement.

Kagome announced, "I would like to see the herbal garden." Rin nodded and stood leading Kagome over to the herbal garden. Sango decided to play in the herb garden with Kirara.

Sesshomaru excused himself to his office to catch up on some paperwork. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to explore the castle grounds a bit more. Bankotsu decided to follow after Kera to make certain that she was alright.

**With Kera:**

**Warning: lemony and limey content here!**

She was standing in the middle of the gardens enjoying the serenity. She had her eyes closed holding her arms out to her side and was twirling around feeling carefree.

Bankotsu smiled as he watched his lover playing in the garden for a moment; drinking in her beauty and childlike position.

Kera stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit her from out of the blue and she began to fall. He saw her stumble and instantly ran over, catching her in his arms just before she hit the ground.

She let out a small "Eep!" before she felt a pair of strong arms catch her, and cradle her next to a powerful chest. Kera slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend saying gratefully, "Thanks, Ban."

Bankotsu shook his head and lightly scolded, "I thought you were told to take it easy for the rest of the day."

Kera nodded and sheepishly answered, "Yeah, I know. I was just enjoying the serenity and I guess I kind of got a little carried away," blushing during the last part.

Bankotsu chuckled, "I saw that."

He moved to gently deposit her on her feet, holding her waist so that she could steady herself. He looked as his girlfriend with concerned eyes questioning, "Are you absolutely sure you feel okay?"

Kera smiled sweetly assuring, "I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy." She lightly kissed his cheek and saying, "Thank you for catching me and for being concerned about me."

Bankotsu kissed her lips tenderly and pulled back. He led her by the hand over to a nice spot where he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Kera smiled and asked, "What's up?"

Bankotsu grinned answering, "I wanted some time alone with my woman." and Kera giggled.

He lowered his lips to hers coaxing her to open for him. Kera opened her mouth to him. He kissed her passionately and she eagerly returned his kisses, with her own passion filled ones.

He broke the kiss and moved so that they were stretched out on the grass. He slowly began kissing her neck. She moaned, brining his fingers to her mouth and began to suck his finger one at a time.

He groaned feeling himself harden from her teasing, and she smirked at him. He moved down to her chest and lightly bit her nipple through her shirt. She moaned louder, gasping in pleasure as she felt his hands slide under her shirt.

They sat up and he quickly removed her shirt, as she did the same with his. He removed her bra laying her back and began feasting on her breasts; while she lightly raked her nails across his bare muscular back.

**Warning: End lemony and limey content!**

**With Kagome and Sango:**

They had entered the garden. Kagome listened raptly as Rin walked around explaining what the herbs were and what they were used for.

Kagome stated, "Wow Rin. You're very knowledgeable about the herbs."

Rin smiling replied, "Lord Sesshomaru insisted that his healers teach me all that they know. They've been teaching me about the herbs and how to prepare them."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango watched as Kirara and Shippo played some children's games together.

**Two Hours later with Bankotsu and Kera:**

**Warning: limey content here!**

Kera stood up and dressed as her boyfriend watched her with a hungry gaze.

She giggled teasing, "Aw come on now Ban, surely you've been satisfied by now?" her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Bankotsu smirked and stopped her from pulling her shirt back on, answering huskily, "I can never seem to get enough of you."

Kera giggled kissing the tip of his nose and announced, "Well, you'll just have to try to be satisfied for now- I'm hungry."

Bankotsu chuckling teased, "Worked up your appetite now then, have I?" eyes shining with happiness.

Kera smiled at her boyfriend answering, "That you have love, and now I need nourishment."

Bankotsu chuckled and agreed, "Alright, let's go feed my sexy little vixen," eyes shining with male pride and satisfaction at her answer.

Kera nodded and finished dressing as did Bankotsu. He reached out and grabbing her by the hand led her into the dining hall.

Kera laughed as he led her over to their chairs and began feeding her some of the strawberries; from the plate of fruit that had been left out for everyone to snack on.

Kera giggled allowing him to continue feeding her. After eating her fill, she held up some grapes offering to feed him. He smiled at her and complied by opening his mouth.

She placed the grape into his mouth, and he gently closed his lips around her fingers. After swallowing the grape, he began licking and sucking on her fingers.

She moved to pull them out, but he reached up holding fast to her hand and continued his teasing.

Kera smirked at him picking up a strawberry with her free hand. She brought it to her lips, biting it just enough so that the juice flowed across her lips, and began slowly devouring the strawberry with her tongue.

Bankotsu's eyes filled with desire as he watched her devour the strawberry. He slowly released her fingers and moved in to kiss her lips; first licking the juice from her lips, and then devouring her mouth in a heated kiss.

He stood up with her cradled in his arms. He carried her outside and back into the garden; but closer to the river never breaking the kiss. After reaching the edge of the water, he broke the kiss and lowered her to her feet; being sure to tease them both by ever so slowly sliding the front of her body down the front of his. He quickly shed them of their clothes and scooped her into his arms, before jumping into the water.

She squealed as she felt the icy water crashing around them. He quickly kicked to the surface with his arm still firmly around her waist. They surfaced laughing and began swimming around for a while.

He carried her over to the river bank, where they made love passionately again. They dressed and decided to walk around the gardens for a while holding hands.

**Warning: End limey content!**

Kera looked at her boyfriend asking curiously, "Hey Ban, how come you've never mentioned your family?"

Bankotsu looked confused saying, "What do you mean? I told you about my brothers."

Kera shook her head and corrected, "No, I mean like your parents, any siblings, cousins; stuff like that. You never have mentioned any of them," curiosity in her eyes.

Sighing heavily Bankotsu snapped in an irritated voice, "I don't want to talk about it," with cold hard eyes.

Kera stared deeply into his eyes for a moment, and then walked over towards the water in silence. She stood there staring at the water and fish in complete silence for a while; feeling hurt.

Bankotsu sat down on the ground watching her carefully. He was annoyed that she'd even brought it up; because it brought back painful memories that he'd thought long since buried.

He was assailed with memories of his past and family. He stood up, and approached Kera snapping harshly, "Look, it isn't something that I talk about, okay?" Ordering firmly, "Just drop it!"

Kera flinched at his harsh tone and said softly, "I was just asking because I want to know the real you- the Bankotsu that you keep locked away from the rest of the world."

She faced him with sadness filling her eyes and said, "It's obvious to me that no matter how much time we spend talking, you will never open up to me completely." She turned away from him wiping away a few tears and continued in a voice filled with mixed emotions, "I love you Bankotsu. But, it's becoming obvious that you are only willing to trust even me only so far and never completely."

Looking at her Bankotsu spat out venomously, "Kera, I don't trust anyone completely. I never have and I never will!" icy cold eyes boring angrily into her warmer ones.

She held back her tears replying softly, "Then I feel sorry for you, because you will never truly be able to live a full and happy life." She faced him informing him, "Relationships are built on a lot of things Bankotsu, and a big one of those is trust. If you can't trust me completely, then why are you with me?" staring him dead in the eye and hoping for an explanation or any response.

He didn't know how to answer that, so he just stood there silently brooding.

She repeated sadly, "I love you. But, if you can't trust me, then why?" She waited what seemed a long time for an answer and when it became obvious that he either wouldn't or couldn't answer her, she calmly walked away from him.

Bankotsu stood there just watching her walk away. He was speechless for the first time in his life. After a while he spun on his heel and stomped over to a nearby village that he knew had a tavern.

Once she was back inside the castle, she ran up the stairs to her and the girl's room. Upon reaching the room she let herself in. She flung herself onto the bed, and released the tears that she'd struggled to hold back. Tears poured from her eyes as Kera cried herself to sleep.

**A few hours later:**

Kera woke up and decided that even though it was dark, she would go for a walk to try to clear her head and think. She slipped quietly out of her room, so as not to wake her sister or friend. She walked down the hall way and out into the garden.

After a while she kept walking until she was no longer on the castle grounds. Instead she noticed that she was outside of them and just kept walking. She walked around for a long time trying to think and make sense of what happened earlier that day. First he was happy and then really angry and had closed up on her- again.

She came across a village and noticed the tavern was still open. She decided to have a drink, even though she normally didn't drink much. However, after the most recent events, she decided that one drink couldn't hurt.

She walked into the tavern feeling a lot of eyes on her instantly. She ignored them and walked over to the tavern keeper ordering a drink.

He hesitantly got her the drink. She took a sip and began looking around. Over at a table, she spotted Bankotsu and noticed that he too was drinking.

A man walked over to her suggesting, "Hey baby, how about you and me get to know each other better?" reaching out to grab her by the arm.

Kera smiled politely at him and replied coolly, "No thanks, I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

The same man leered at her offering, "I'll be your friend," eying her up and down lustfully.

She stared at the man and informed him, "Look pal, I'm already spoken for, so back off," eyes narrowing in warning. She grabbed her drink and stood up walking away.

She walked over to Bankotsu's table and said, "Ya know, maybe we should just get out of here?"

Bankotsu looked up. Sighing in frustration he snapped slurring, "Whad re ya doing here? Can't a man get any peace? Leave me alone," sending her an annoyed glare.

Kera sighed. "Look Bankotsu, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I just-" sadness in her voice as she trailed off.

Scrunching up his face in anger he bellowed, "Go away Kera! Lemme the hell alone!" Kera stared at him a minute.

Standing up and grabbing her drink, she walked back over to the tavern keeper. She asked, "How long has he been here?" pointing at her boyfriend.

The keeper answered, "Few hours, why?" curiosity in his voice.

Kera asked, "Has he been drinking this whole time?"

The keeper nodded, saying, "Yup pretty much. Do ya know him?"

Eyes dimming Kera answered, "Yeah, I know him."

She walked back over to Bankotsu and suggested, "Come on Ban, let's leave here and talk."

Bankotsu groaned in annoyance and snapped, "Damn it Kera. Don't you get it? I don't wanna talk," slamming his fist onto the table.

Sighing Kera sat down and quietly drank her drink. Bankotsu glared at her while she sat there ignoring his outburst; growing even more frustrated that she was ignoring him.

A few minutes later Kera tried again, "Ban please, I just want to help you," staring at him with pleading eyes.

Slamming his fist on the table again, Bankotsu roared angrily, "I don't want your damn help! Now, get the hell out of here and leave me be!"

He jerked his head back and took a gulp of his sake.

Kera felt hurt and began to become annoyed. She didn't like that once again he was trying to completely shut her out. Pain and sadness mingling in her eyes, she looked him dead in the eye asking in a deceptively calm voice, "Is that really what you want, Bankotsu? You want me to leave?"

Bankotsu angrily snapped, "Damn right. Now get out of here you crazy bitch and leave me the fuck alone," fury flashing in his own eyes.

Her jaw clenched and Kera snapped, "Fine," hurt and frustration in her eyes.

She stood up walking back over to the keeper and staring him dead in the eye ordered, "Give me another drink, before I leave."

The keeper nodded and got her another drink. She sat there until she had finished her drink, silently fuming the whole time. She stood up, with her body slightly shaking with the effort of controlling her anger and fighting back the hurt.

She walked over to Bankotsu and reaching into the bag at her waist, slapped some money on the table. Staring him dead in the eye she hissed coldly, "Knock yourself out Bankotsu, since that seems to be the only fucking thing that you care about." Spinning on her heel she stormed over towards the door.

**Over by the door:**

The man from before reached out, stopping her by grabbing her elbow. Staring into her eyes he questioned, "How about now, gorgeous?"

Kera glared dangerously at the man and warned, "I'm not in the best of moods right now. So I strongly suggest you that remove your hand and leave me the hell alone," eyes dead serious and tone dangerous.

The man laughed and replied, "Hm feisty, eh? I like that," yanking her to him.

Kera did a quick move and removed the man's hand. She forcefully shoved him away demanding, "Go away."

Entire body now shaking from the effort of keeping her explosive temper in check and fists clenched painfully tight; she stormed out the door stomping back over towards the woods.

About halfway over to the woods, the man from the tavern ran up behind her. Knocking her down to the ground he flipped her over. Climbing on top of her, he ripped her shirt open destroying it. He reached down and fumbling, tried to undo her strange pants.

Kera, who had been shocked, felt hands on her pants; she quickly got over her shock, and began to fight back while hissing angrily.

She kept beating her fists against his chest and struggling until she managed to free one leg. She immediately lifted her knee driving it really hard into the man's ribs; knocking the air out of him. She forcefully shoved him off of her.

She stood up drawing her foot back and kicked him in the ribs several times. She aimed for and let loose a well placed hard kick to his balls. He screamed in agony while curling into a ball and holding between his legs.

She gathered her torn shirt about her as best she could and walked back into the tavern ignoring the eyes she could feel on her, and was still shaking with adrenaline. She approached the keeper asking if he had a spare shirt that she could buy.

Annoyed as hell that he was out of sake, Bankotsu glared at the table, and spotted the money Kera had left. He stood up grabbing the money, and stumbled over to the keeper to order more sake.

While waiting, he looked over and noticed Kera standing there. His eyes narrowed at her in annoyance.

He blinked frowning as he noticed that she had dirt all over her. He also noticed that her shirt was torn beyond repair, and that her hair was all messed up. Anger rising he demanded, "What happened to you?"

Not in the mood to deal with him, Kera snapped her head to him demanding, "What the hell do you care?" glaring at him.

When he just continued to glower at her, she went back to facing the keeper.

Not about to be ignored by her, Bankotsu grabbed her wrist yanking her so that she faced him and demanded, "Damn it Kera, answer me."

Glaring at him Kera snapped venomously, "None of your damn business. Go back to your precious sake and leave me alone," freeing her wrist from his grasp.

She faced the keeper and asked again if he had a spare shirt. The keeper nodded and scurried into the back to retrieve the shirt.

His own anger rising, Bankotsu got right into her face demanding, "Fucking answer me now, Kera. What the hell happened to you?" eyes flashing violently.

Sighing heavily Kera snapped, "What the fuck does it look like happened?" staring him dead in the eye jaw clenched.

Bankotsu flinched. He began heaving with barely suppressed rage and furiously roared, "Where is the bastard?" with a murderous look in his eyes.

Growing angrier by his damn attitude, Kera seethed, "I took care of the fucker myself," eyes brimming with fury.

The keeper came back with the spare shirt and held it out to her. Not wanting anymore attention drawn to her, Kera paid for it asking, "Is there a room that I can change in?"

The keeper nodded and led her into a private room where she could change. She thanked him and walked into the room to change. After a minute she walked back out and thanked the keeper again.

She was about to leave, when Bankotsu stopped her at the door demanding, "And just where the hell are you going?"

Kera snapped, "Back," looking away from him and strode angrily out the door.

Bankotsu ran after her, spinning her around to face him and bellowed, "Not alone you aren't!"

Kera narrowed her eyes at him and roared, "You go back to your damn sake and leave me the hell alone! You fucking told me to leave, so I did." eyes cold she snapped," Now back off!" shoving him forcefully away.

Bankotsu flinched again. He snagged her wrist and argued, "Like hell! I'm going with you Kera, so deal with it," eye dead serious.

Kera freed herself from his grasp and stormed into the woods, not really caring if he followed or not.

Bankotsu stared after her in shock for a few minutes. Shaking his head, he jogged after her.

He caught back up to her in the gardens of the castle grounds; where she had decided to sit with her back against the tree.

She had bent her knees with her head bowed and her arms were hugging her knees to her chest. Bankotsu saw this and immediately became concerned as to what exactly had happened.

He approached her saying softly, "Kera?"

She looked up with emotionless eyes and whispered, "What?" staring into space.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. He bent down to sit beside her, slowly reaching out a hand to touch her.

She angrily smacked his hand away hissing, "Don't touch me," with an icy gaze that made even a murder like him feel shivers run down his spine.

Bankotsu flinched at the venom dripping in her voice and asked concerned, "What happened, Kera?"

Clenching her fists, Kera said flatly, "Nothing that concerns you." She stood up and walked over towards the river, standing there staring at the stars. Her body was just now calming from the adrenaline rush, but she was still angry and hurt.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. He followed her and whispered, "Talk to me Kera, please?"

Kera snapped her head around glaring at him and ground out through clenched teeth, "Why the hell should I?" She faced the river again and ordered flatly, "Go away Bankotsu."

Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the river and started rubbing her skin vigorously in an effort to remove the other man's vile touch.

Bankotsu dropped his hands to his side, as he watched her scrub herself and again wondered what exactly had happened to his girlfriend.

He heard her begin sobbing and instantly jumped into the river; swimming over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and carried her back up to the land.

She started trying to free herself hissing angrily, "Damn it Bankotsu. I told you not to touch me," in a furious voice.

He ignored her protests and the pounding on his back. He continued walking over to a tree. He knelt down pinning her to his shoulder with one strong arm. He sat them against the tree.

Placing her in his lap, he hooked a thumb under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes softly demanding, "Look at me."

She glared at him and hissed, "What the fuck do you want?" She'd been hurt enough for one night and didn't want to deal with him.

He sighed heavily, staring her dead in the eye, and commanded, "Tell me what happened, Kera."

Kera looked away biting out, "I've already answered that." She yanked her chin free and shoved him away. She went back to hugging her knees to her chest.

He swallowed nervously and asked, "Did he?"

She spat venomously, "No." adding softly, "But he sure as hell tried to," and looked away from him.

Bankotsu released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

She moved to stand up, but he reached out grabbing her arm and yanked her into his lap with his arms trapping her there.

Kera huffed and sat there with her arms crossed in front of her chest staring at the stars refusing to look at him.

After a few minutes Bankotsu whispered pleadingly, "Talk to me Kera."

Kera snapped her gaze to his demanding, "Why? Why should I open up to you any more then I already have; when you won't even tell me something as simple as what your family was like?" hurt visible in her eyes as well as anger.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. After the longest period of silence he whispered, "It's not that simple."

She snapped bitterly, "That's right I forgot, you never completely trust anybody," looking away again and trying to hold back her tears.

Bankotsu hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. He sighed heavily and replied gruffly, "My family is anything but simple. It brings up some very painful memories, which I've fought long and hard to forget."

Kera's eyes softened. She gasped and started to say, "Oh Ban, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He cut her off saying bitterly, "No. You're right, I should have told you. I just-"

She shook her head saying, "Forget about it. I-"

He shook his head and smiled sadly saying, "I've been forcing the memories back for too long." Kera gasped and waited for him to say anything.

When he didn't, she stated softly, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it then lets just-"

He touched a finger to her lips and replied softly, "No. I want you to know. I just-" pain filled eyes staring at her.

She removed his finger saying with sad eyes, "We don't have to."

He looked her dead in the eye and replied, "I promised not to shut you out. Besides, I want you to know."

She held his gaze questioning, "Are you sure, Ban?" He nodded. She waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

He positioned them comfortably against the tree, with her firmly in his lap, and took a deep breath. He said sadly, "My past is not a glorious one; in fact it's so horrible that I've tried my best to forget it completely."

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it in silent encouragement. He took a deep breath and continued, "My father was once the headman of the village I was born in and grew up in. I was his only son. I was only seven when our village was slaughtered. My father sent my mother, my sister, and I into a safe room he'd built underneath the villa when the attack first happened."

Kera squeezed his had lightly again and listened. He took another deep breath and continued in a hoarse voice, "A demon hoard attacked us one night. There were so many, that even our best warriors could not fend them all off. They slaughtered the entire village, my father included."

Kera gasped, "Oh Ban... I-" her eyes began to fill with sadness as she listened. He continued sadly, "My mother, my sister, and I, were the only ones who survived; and that was only because we had been sent to hide before the demons arrived."

He took a deep breath and continued, "After the demon hoard left, we came out of the shelter. All around us were the remains of our once mighty village. Bodies and blood as far as the eye could see.

Lips quivering he said, "My mother ran over to my father's body and began weeping. I stayed beside my younger sister and held her trying to console her- she was only six. About six months after the slaughter my mother, sister, and I had finally buried all the bodies."

He added brokenly, "My mother showed me Banryu and explained that it was my rightful inheritance. Even though I was far too young and weak to wield it, we decided to bury it in the shelter, until I could wield it without hurting myself."

He took a deep breath again and continued choking back his tears, "Mama was so proud of all that we had accomplished since the village was slaughtered. Slowly we were clearing the debris and rebuilding the village. Two months later, we were outside the village collecting herbs and berries; when a large group of bandits attacked us."

Tears that he could no longer hold back began to fall from his pain filled eyes as he continued in a voice filled with rage, hate, bitterness, and sadness, "I was tied to a tree and forced to watch as they beat my little sister to death. Then, all of those bastards raped my mother. She was screaming and begging them to stop, but they just hit her and kept raping her; one after the other. After they were finished they killed her as well."

He became silent, lost in embittered memories. The stirring of old anger, utter loss, and betrayal hung over his soul like a dark menacing cloud.

Kera gasped wrapping her arms around him and cried out, "That's enough Ban. Don't do this to yourself."

Bankotsu finished bitterly, "They left me tied to the tree figuring that the demons would come back and finish me off. After three days somehow I managed to break free of the ropes and ran over to my mother and sister. I cried for days. I wanted to die too and wished repeatedly that I had. After realizing that I was completely alone, and had to bury mama and my sister, I buried them."

She queried softly, "What became of the bandits?"

He replied bitterly, "I killed them, I killed them all! I could not use my father's sword; I wasn't strong enough yet. But I learned all that I could as quickly as I could and I built up my strength so that I could go back and raise Banryu over their heads in revenge. I hunted those bastards down, one by one, village by village; and I killed every single last one of them, so that their blood stained itself upon my sword.

After another silent, tension filled minute of struggling with his memories, he confessed, "I made my wish upon Banryu, that once I had killed a thousand men and a thousand demons; I would gain the strength denied me by weakness," eyes cold and hard.

Kera didn't know what to say anymore. Instead she felt tears leak from her eyes as she silently wept for the child he had been and all the pain that he had suffered through. He lifted his arms scrubbing at his eyes in annoyance at his tears.

She silently wrapped her arms tighter around him and brought his head to her chest; laying them out on the ground under the tree.

He sighed heavily and nestled his head into her chest; the way a young child would when seeking comfort from his mother.

They held onto each other until he had gradually felt a peacefulness overcome and soothe him. He gradually faded off to sleep in her arms; stretched out under the tree, with her running her fingers through his hair lovingly in an attempt to soothe and comfort him.

She silently wept as if the pain had been her own, until she had cried herself to sleep as well.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	14. Kera's Lessons

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 14:**

**The next morning**

Kera woke with the first rays of sunlight and felt her lover's head still nestled upon her chest.

She smiled down at the man who had so completely stolen her heart and thought back to last night; remembering what he'd told her of his tragic past. Once more felt silent crystalline drops begin to leak from her caramel orbs.

Bankotsu woke up to the feel of slender fingers being combed through his hair. He realized that he and Kera must have fallen asleep beneath the tree.

He remembered her confronting him at the tavern and leaving mad, only to come back wither shirt torn. He also remembered confiding in her about his past and slowly looked up into her beautiful face.

He saw the tears leaking from her eyes and grimaced. Rolling on to his side he reached over to wipe away her tears and asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

Sniffling Kera answered softly, "For what you went through and for the child in you who has suffered such tragedies."

His eyes froze over and he frowned saying slightly annoyed, "I don't want your sympathy."

Kera sat up and forced him to face her correcting, "Not sympathy Ban, its love. I love you so much," caressing his cheek lovingly. Lowering her hand and averting her eyes she said, "At least now I can understand why you're so afraid to show anybody the real you," finishing in a whisper quiet voice.

Lifting her chin and staring into her eyes a moment, he sighed heavily stating gruffly, "I didn't tell you, for you to feel sorry for me, or shed tears."

She stared incredulously at him and declared fiercely, "I can't help it. That you had to suffer through all of that alone, that is the real tragedy! You should never have had to face all of that alone."

Anger began to fill her, at the fact that he'd been made to suffer so much and so young all alone. She whispered in a shaky voice, "No wonder you don't trust anyone. After that nobody would."

More tears fell free as she said, "I'm sorry that you will never completely trust me Ban; but at least knowing why will make it easier to face," trailing off as an overwhelming sadness and hurt filled her to her very being. Slowly she stood up and went to walk away.

Bankotsu stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulled her back into his arms saying softly, "For what it's worth, I trust you more then I have ever trusted anyone, Kera." He needed her to understand that he was trying, and he was so afraid of losing her, that his arms tightened around her and he took a deep breath.

As his words registered, Kera's eyes widened in shock and she hugged him tightly to her. He embraced her even more and held on tightly, nearly clinging to her.

Kera whispered fiercely, "I love you Bankotsu, and that will never change! I will always be there for you. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you."

He nodded in acknowledgment burying his face into the crook of her neck, unable to speak anymore, because of the raw emotions clogging his throat.

Knowing he needed reassurance, she embraced him as tightly as she could. For a few minutes they stood there just holding each other, neither willing to let go, nor speak for fear of ruining the moment.

Sesshomaru appeared and said, "Ah Kera, so this is where you disappeared to."

Knowing the moment was shattered, Kera dropped her arms and facing Sesshomaru answered, "Yes."

Sesshomaru suggested, "Come eat, and then we shall begin your training." She nodded.

Dropping his arms Bankotsu grasped her hand. They walked inside over to the dining hall and sat at the table. After they had eaten the trio walked over to the training grounds.

**At the training grounds:**

Sesshomaru and Kera walked into the middle of the grounds, where targets had already been set up.

Bankotsu leaned casually against the railing watching his girlfriend intently.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kera and instructed, "Now close your eyes and concentrate on feeling you spiritual powers, and pull them to the surface." Kera nodded and did as she had been instructed.

Sesshomaru commanded, "I want you to hold them there for as long as you can." Kera nodded and began focusing on her powers once again.

After a minute she began to slowly pull them to the surface. The air around her body began to illuminate a vivid blue. Sesshomaru watched impressed as her body once again began to glow a brilliant blue.

He could feel her powers rising to the surface. Kera focused solely her powers, bringing to the surface. Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

Bankotsu stood there eyes wide in shock as he watched his lover's body glow a brilliant blue. He was even more shocked, when he began to feel the immense amount of power radiating from her.

Beads of sweat began to build upon her brow, from the effort and her breathing became labored. She began panting rapidly and grimaced.

Sesshomaru watched as the glow around her brightened to an almost blinding point, and then began to flicker and heard her breathing becoming labored.

Sesshomaru firmly instructed, "Maintain your powers a moment longer." Kera struggled to comply, her breathing rapidly becoming even more labored.

Sesshomaru instructed, "Gradually allow your powers to lessen until your body no longer glows."

Kera proceeded to lessen her hold on her powers and felt them beginning to ebb away back inside of her body. After a few minutes the glow around her began to fade away.

Sesshomaru nodded and commanded, "Open your eyes and relax."

Bankotsu stood there watching in fascination as his girlfriend's powers slowly faded back and the glow began to dull before it completely disappeared. Kera fell to her hands and knees panting, though not as hard as the previous day.

Bankotsu saw her fall to her knees, and immediately became concerned.

Sesshomaru noticed this and snapped his gaze to the mercenary ordering, "Stay there. She is unharmed." Bankotsu frowned but did as instructed.

Moments later he looked on impressed as he saw his lover rise to her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

Sesshomaru coolly instructed "Again." Adding calmly, "This time, I want you to focus the powers into only your hands."

Kera nodded and began calling upon her powers once again.

As she felt her powers rising to the surface, she had to concentrate extra hard in order to focus them into only her hands. Her hands began to glow a vivid blue. As she focused her powers, the hue around her hands grew even brighter.

Once her hands were glowing fully, Sesshomaru instructed, "Now open your eyes and focus on your power. Visualize the power shooting out of the center of your hands and directly into the target in front of you."

She slowly opened her eyes and focused on her powers, pouring them into her palms. Her hands grew even brighter. She stood there visualizing her powers hitting the target. The glow around her hands increased, and the air around them began to sizzle.

Sesshomaru commanded firmly, "Aim your hands at the target and release your powers."

She slowly aimed her hands directly at the target. Blue balls of energy hovered just outside of her palm, slowly growing larger.

After feeling like her entire palms were on fire, she let out a loud scream flexing her hands and the balls of glowing light shot directly into the target; obliterating it completely.

Sesshomaru blinked as he had not been expecting that result quite yet.

Kera painfully cried out falling to her knees, as her hands began aching from the concentration of her powers. She sat on her knees and curled her hands to her chest, trying to breathe through the pain.

Sesshomaru noticed this and snapped, "Return your powers inside, Now!"

Kera began panting and tried desperately to pull her powers back in. Slowly they returned and the glow ebbed away.

After her powers had returned to a near dormancy state, Kera held up her hands and looked at them blinking. Her eyes shot open in shock as she noticed two angry looking circular welts around the palms where the energy had been released from.

Bankotsu flinched as soon as he heard her cry out in pain and had to grip the railing tightly in order to keep from running over to her side.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, forcing her to let him inspect her hands and growled in frustration. He bellowed for the healers. Two minutes later the healers appeared and began tending to her hands.

Realizing something had happened the moment he heard Sesshomaru bellow for the healers, Bankotsu immediately hopped over the railing and ran over to his girlfriend's side. He stepped aside in order for the healers to tend her wounds and wrap her hands.

As soon as the healers had left, Bankotsu ran over demanding, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and informed him coolly, "She used too much power and injured her hands."

Bankotsu's face bled crimson as he demanded angrily, "Didn't you teach her how to limit her powers yet?" glaring icily at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru stared him dead in the eye answering, "No, I had to learn the extent of her powers first."

Bankotsu roared furiously, "So you allowed her to harm herself, just so that you could test the extent of her powers!?"

Sesshomaru replied coolly, "It was necessary."

Unwilling to contain his anger any longer, Bankotsu roared, "Necessary? It was necessary for her to harm herself?"

Sesshomaru replied coolly, "Yes," gaze unwavering.

Knowing a fight was about to break out Kera stated evenly, "Bankotsu, stop."

Bankotsu whirled to face her demanding, "Am I supposed to just allow him to let you hurt yourself?" fury in his stormy eyes, and his chest heaving with the immense effort of just barely containing his boiling rage.

Kera looked him dead in the eye and answered evenly, "I', upset by this too. However, I must learn this in order to help you guys defeat Naraku."

Getting right in her face Bankotsu declared through clenched teeth, "I will not allow you or anyone else to harm you in order to learn some damned training," fists clench painfully tight.

Before she could even try to protest, Bankotsu scooped her into his arms and stormed over to the railing, where he effortlessly leaped over it; landing with her in his arms and continued to storm back to the castle.

Upon reaching the castle, he stormed into her room and gently deposited her on the bed. He spun on his heel and began gathering her belongings packing them.

**In the girl's room:**

Kera sat on the bed watching him and asked, "What are you doing Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu hissed, "Packing your stuff, and then we're leaving." Not breaking from the task at hand.

Blinking Kera queried confused, "What about my training and your sword?"

Bankotsu snapped, "With your hands wounded you sure as hell aren't going to be doing any training any time soon! As for my sword, I will find someone else to reforge it."

Kera sighed heavily. Standing up, she approached him and ever so gently settled a bandaged hand upon his shoulder; biting her bottom lip to keep from hissing at the painful contact.

Feeling her hand, he stopped and gazed intently into her eyes. Kera argued, "Bankotsu, I'm not any happier about my getting hurt then you are. But, this training is needed in order to destroy Naraku; and no one else will teach me."

Eyes narrowing to slits Bankotsu declared fiercely, "I will not allow you to be harmed again for the sake of some damned training! If that is what is required, then to hell with the fucking training! We'll find another way to defeat Naraku," eyes dead serious.

Knowing he wasn't going to like it, Kera sighed heavily saying evenly, "I'm staying."

Bankotsu roared, "The hell you are," eyes flashing dangerously.

He looked her dead in the eye and stated in a voice laced with anger and frustration, "Kera, I promised your father that I would look after and protect you," eyes leaving no doubts that he was serious.

Staring him dead in the eye Kera mentioned, "I also promised my father that I would help and protect my sister." Her eyes were just as serious.

Bankotsu glared angrily at her hand on his shoulder. Carefully lifting it, he spat vehemently, "And what about this? What if next time it's worse than just a bad welt? What if next time, you actually end up getting burned, or worse?"

Kera sighed heavily and replied, "Then if that is what it takes-"

He cut her off and decreed dead seriously, "There is no fucking way that I will just stand idly by and watch you get harmed." He gently shoved her to sit back on the bed and finished packing.

Sesshomaru walked in carrying a container and commanded, "Just put a bit of this salve on her hands and she should be completely healed by the time you wake up three days from now," handing the jar to Bankotsu.

Shocked Kera said, "Thank you."

Bankotsu opened the jar and sniffed it asking, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru replied coolly, "Medicated dragon salve."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he placed it into her bag.

Sesshomaru spotted the bag and questioned, "Where are you going?"

Bankotsu answered in a tight voice, "I meant exactly what I said earlier. I will not allow her to be harmed for the sake of some training," staring the Taiyoukai dead in the eye.

Sesshomaru held his gaze and responded, "I will not allow her to harm herself again, either."

Trying to diffuse the volatile situation, before the men started a fist fight, Kera suggested, "Sesshomaru, since I can't train for a few days, shouldn't we go and fix Banryu?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "An excellent idea. We will leave in ten minutes," he answered. Kera nodded and looked at her boyfriend waiting for his response.

Bankotsu warned dead serious, "If it happens again Sesshomaru, I will take Kera and disappear where even you will never find us." Glaring at the silver haired demon, he demanded, "Understood!?"

Sesshomaru held his gaze a moment. Recognizing that the other male was only protecting what was his, Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. Kera released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, in a sigh of relief.

Bankotsu slipped the strap of Kera's bag over his shoulder. He carefully grasped her by the elbow leading her into the guy's room. He collected the blanket with the pieces of his Banryu inside and went to meet Sesshomaru in the hall way.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the hallway, when they spotted the small group and both asked what was going on. Upon learning that the others were going to Totosai's they announced that they were going as well. Sesshomaru nodded and told them to get what they needed. Kagome quickly grabbed her pack and bow, and they met the others in the hallway, and then the five of them set off together.

**On the way to Totosai's:**

Bankotsu carried Kera's bag on his back and the blanket with his Banryu fragments inside it, in his arms.

Kera had very carefully linked one of her arms through one of Bankotsu's and kept pace walking by his side. Sesshomaru lead the way. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, walked on the other side of Bankotsu.

A couple of hours after dark Sesshomaru announced, "We will stop here for the night and head off again in the morning."

After hopping off of Inuyasha's back, Kagome quickly set about making camp and starting a fire.

Inuyasha and Kagome had finished collecting the water, while Sesshomaru left to hunt for his food.

Bankotsu sat his belongings on the ground and placed Kera's bag next to it.

He reached inside Kera's bag pulling out the dragon salve and fresh bandages. He walked over and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and carefully plucked away the bandages that covered them. He stuck a fingertip in the salve and began to smear it gently on her angry looking puckered skin.

It tingled where it met her skin, and she squirmed a little as he smeared it over the raised and angry looking skin, completely covering the welts. Her skin cooled almost immediately, and her hands suddenly didn't feel as swollen. She exclaimed, "Wow! This stuff feels great."

Bankotsu did not reply, merely lifted her right hand to the air as he bandaged it first, before moving to the left. After her hands were both bandaged, he closed the jar and placed it inside her bag again.

He looked into her eyes informing her coolly, "I mean it Kera. No more hurting yourself, or else the training is finished." Threatening, "I will take you to your father and block the damn well myself ensuring that you can't get back here; if need be in order to protect you," eyes dead serious.

Kera nodded speaking softly, "Thank you for being so concerned about me." Bankotsu's eyes softened slightly and he nodded.

Kagome had finished making the ramen and carried it over to them.

Bankotsu accepted the cups and placed them on the ground beside them. He picked up one cup, as well as some chopsticks, and held it up in front of his injured girlfriend.

Dipping the chop sticks into the noodles, he held the bite out to Kera. She gratefully opened her mouth and ate the food. Next, he took a bite himself. He continued going back and forth, feeding his girlfriend and himself until all the food was gone.

Kagome made several cups each and everyone ate until they were full.

Kera smiled at her boyfriend saying, "Thank you." and he nodded.

Moving to sit beside her with his back against a tree, Bankotsu pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

She leaned her head against his chest, savoring the feeling of once again being in the arms of the man she loved. He leaned his chin against the top of her head and relished holding her in his arms.

Having noticed her twin's wrapped hands, Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and questioned, "What happened to Kera's hands?"

Kera explained, "I hurt myself during training today." and Kagome nodded.

Bankotsu sighed heavily tightening his arms around his lover. Kera nestled her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Bankotsu closed his eyes thinking back to last night. Kera was also thinking about last night.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up leaving for a leisurely stroll. Kera looked at them ordering, "Be careful."

Kagome answered, "I'll be safe with Inuyasha," smiling, and Inuyasha nodded.

Sighing Kera nodded. She nestled her head back into her beloved's chest. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha adding in a serious voice, "She had better not be harmed." Inuyasha snorted and the couple left for their walk.

Bankotsu settled his cheek against the top of Kera's head again and whispered, "Kera, what exactly happened to you last night?"

Kera sighed heavily. She looked directly into his eyes answering evenly, "After you told me to leave, I did. I was attacked by the same guy who kept coming on to me in the tavern. He had followed me and tried to rape me."

Feeling Bankotsu's grip tighten protectively she added, "I fought him off, busting his ribs and kicked him in the balls. I went back to the tavern and asked for a shirt. You know the rest from there."

Bankotsu sighed in relief and declared angrily, "If I see that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Kera replied, "That won't be necessary, the way I kicked him I'm quite certain a lung was punctured when his ribs broke; so if he isn't dead yet- he will be soon. In these times they can't fix punctured lungs."

Bankotsu nodded and spat, "Good. Serves that bastard right," eyes filled with loathing.

Kera sighed leaning her head against his chest again and mumbled, "Night Ban," closing her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered affectionately, "Night, my little vixen," settling his head against the tree.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned shortly afterwards. Kagome smiled asking, "She fell asleep, huh?" as she began laying out Kera's sleeping bag.

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. He stood up with his girlfriend in his arms and carried her over to their sleeping area. He knelt by the now prepared sleeping bag and gently settled his lover onto the bag. He looked at her twin saying gratefully, "Thank you."

Kagome nodded and whispered, "G' night Bankotsu," walking over to her own sleeping bag.

Bankotsu replied softly, "G' night Kags," walking over to retrieve Kera's bag and the blanket with his beloved sword's pieces in it. He carried them over to his sleeping area, and deposited them onto the ground beside his sleeping area; before crawling into the sleeping bag with his lover.

He curled himself around her protectively, draping his arm over her waist and nestling his hand between her breasts. Sighing contently, he closed his eyes fading off into a dreamless slumber.

Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome and questioned softly, "He really does care for her, doesn't he?" a somewhat awed and very shocked expression on his face.

Kagome chuckled and answered with a big grin, "He certainly does," eyes filled with happiness for her sister and hopefully her soon to be brother in-law.

Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and whispered, "Good night Inuyasha," closing her eyes.

Inuyasha whispered back, "G' night Kagome," walking over and settling his back against a tree.

A short while later Sesshomaru returned and watched over the camp waiting for the sun to rise.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fourteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	15. Secrets Revealed part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 15:**

**The next morning**

Bankotsu awoke with the first rays of sunlight. Looking down, he smiled, seeing Kera nestled into his chest.

Propping himself up on one elbow on his side, he gazed at her contently for a few moments.

He reminisced about her confession a few nights ago and his chest puffed out with pride at the knowledge that she chose to be his.

He tried not to let the fact that she obviously deserved better bother him too much. His eyes dulled a little with sadness at that thought. But he knew without a doubt that he would kill to keep her and damn anyone who tried to come between them!

Reaching out a hand, he gently moved some stray stands of hair from her beautiful face. He tenderly brushed his lips against her forehead and rolled over sitting up.

Inuyasha had watched silently. He approached quietly saying softly, "She sleeps soundly, eh?"

Bankotsu gave a small shrug and replied, "Most times."

Sesshomaru walked over announcing, "Once she awakens, we will leave."

Inuyasha reminded, "Don't be so hasty, Kagome is still asleep too."

Sesshomaru stated, "We will give them another hour and then they will get up." Bankotsu and Inuyasha nodded.

Bankotsu rose to his feet and walked around the campsite, gathering an abundance of firewood; while Inuyasha caught many fish in the stream. By the time Inuyasha and Bankotsu had cooked the fish and eaten, Kera and Kagome began to stir.

Kera's eyes fluttered open. Noticing that Bankotsu wasn't beside her, she sat up and her eyes began scanning the area. Her face broke into a bright smile as her eyes located Bankotsu sitting by the fire.

She stood up and walked over greeting cheerily, "Good morning."

Bankotsu smiled turning around and answered, "Good morning yourself, beautiful." Kera's eyes lit with happiness, as she moved to sit beside her boyfriend.

Kagome yawned stretching and stood up, walking over to join her sister and friends by the fire. She greeted cheerily, "Good morning everyone," smiling brightly.

Inuyasha, Kera, and Bankotsu replied in unison, "Good morning, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up, handing her some smoked fish.

Kagome smiled saying, "Thank you, Inuyasha," as she accepted the fish.

He nodded ordering, "Eat up. We leave soon." Kagome nodded, and started eating her fish.

Bankotsu had already eaten and instead fed Kera. She smiled thanking him. He smiled saying, "Sure thing babe."

Frowning she asked, "What about you though?"

Happy she was concerned about him, Bankotsu smiled saying, "I've already eaten." and she nodded.

Bankotsu walked over and began folding up their blankets and her sleeping bag, and then stored them away.

Bankotsu reached inside Kera's bag, pulling out the dragon salve and fresh bandages. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

He took her hands in his and carefully plucked away the bandages that covered them. He stuck a fingertip in the salve and began to smear it gently on her healing skin. He smeared it over the abused skin, completely covering the areas.

She said softly, "Thank you."

Bankotsu replied, "You're welcome," as he lifted her right hand to the air as he bandaged it first before moving to the left. After her hands were both bandaged, he closed the jar and placed it inside her bag again.

He looked into her eyes informing her seriously, "We need to get going now." Kera nodded as she stood to her feet.

Kagome gathered her belongings and put them into her bag.

Bankotsu slipped Kera's bag onto his back and gathered the blanket containing the pieces of his Banryu, into his hands.

Kera linked an arm though Bankotsu's and nodded to him. He gave a curt nod and began walking off, with his girlfriend close beside him.

Sesshomaru silently lead the way. Inuyasha knelt down so Kagome could climb onto his back and they quickly caught up with the others. The small group traveled in silence most of the day.

They approached a small mountain and Sesshomaru held up a hand in silent command to stop. Everyone stopped and looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

Sesshomaru motioned for them to stay put, while he flew to the top of the hill.

Kera asked confused, "I wonder what could be going on?"

Inuyasha answered dryly, "Most likely he has gone to," he cleared his throat and continued, "um persuade the old codger."

Kera's eyes widened and she shook her head and took off running up the hill. Bankotsu immediately ran after her, followed by a growling Inuyasha, and blinking Kagome.

Kera made it to the top of the hill, and her eyes shot wide open at the site in front of her. Sesshomaru held a withered old demon by the scruff of the haori.

Bankotsu ran up behind her and smirked. Kera scowled saying, "Release him please, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at her and asked, "I thought I said to stay put?"

Kera smiled sweetly and rebutted, "Technically, you didn't say anything." Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

Kera smiled and repeated, "Release him, please?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "As you wish," and dropped him to the ground harshly.

Totosai looked at the newcomers and asked, "Kagome, why are you with Sesshomaru?"

Kera smirked and said, "Actually Kagome is my sister, my name is Kera." She smiled and continued, "Why I'm here, is to request that you repair the legendary halberd Banryu."

Bankotsu knelt down showing him the pieces of his beloved companion.

Totosai's eyes widened in shock, and his breathing hitched nervously. He swallowed nervously and raised his eyes to the miko before him asking, "Why?"

Kera gestured to the man now by her side and said, "My boyfriend here needs it to destroy Naraku with."

Totosai thought it over and said, "You did save me from a beating worse than death, so I will do as you ask."

Bankotsu warned in a voice that brokered no arguments, "If you weaken or mar my Banryu, you will pay for it with your life," eyes cold and deadly.

Totosai knew of the legendary owner of the equally legendary weapon and knew that it was no idle threat. He nodded his head vigorously with wide eyes.

Totosai added nervously, "But, I must ask something of you in return," looking again at the miko before him.

Tilting her head to the side, Kera asked evenly, "What would that be?"

Totosai explained, "There is a demon that has been plaguing me lately. You and your companion must find and destroy it for me. In exchange- I will reforge Banryu even stronger then it was before."

Bankotsu thought it over and asked, "What kind of demon and where do we find it?"

Totosai explained, "It is a bear demon and it terrorizes this mountain every night."

Bankotsu thought about Kera's injuries and said, "I will destroy it. You stay here Kera."

Totosai spoke up nervously, "That wasn't the deal. The miko helps, or no deal." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the old demon. Totosai gulped nervously.

Kera walked in front of Bankotsu and assured, "It won't be a problem." She looked at Bankotsu adding, "I won't get in the way," holding his gaze with her own unwavering.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Bankotsu bit back a sigh and nodded, before spinning on his heel. Smiling, Kera followed him.

Sesshomaru had already rejoined Inuyasha and Kagome.

Bankotsu and Kera walked over to the others and Kera pointed out, "I can't use my hands yet, but I can still sense the jewel shards and auras," facing Bankotsu.

Bankotsu considered this and ordered firmly, "Stay back and let me do the fighting. I will handle it." Kera nodded. Bankotsu grabbed her elbow gently and began leading her into the woods.

Kagome blinked saying, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Sesshomaru spoke coolly, "She interrupted me. After persuading Totosai, he has agreed- for a price."

Having overheard the conversation, Inuyasha added, "She and Bankotsu must defeat a demon that has been plaguing Totosai for a while now. It is a bear demon."

Kagome's eyes widened. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran after her sister, with Inuyasha right beside her.

Deciding to let the miko and mercenary handle it alone, since she had interrupted him, Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree.

**With Bankotsu and Kera:**

Kera said, "I can't use my hands, which means I cannot use my daggers or shurikens, you however can."

They stopped and opened her bag. Kera carefully held the bag, while she instructed Bankotsu where to search."

Bankotsu rummaged around in the bag and pulled out two pouches, a belt, and a stun gun.

Kera smiled saying fondly, "Daddy always makes sure that I'm prepared." Bankotsu nodded.

Kera said, "There should also be a set of katanas in there, it will look like a bow staff."

Bankotsu rummaged some more until he found the katanas and pulled them out.

Bankotsu pulled them apart, and admired them, noticing they were very sturdy.

He looked at his girlfriend commenting, "Nice. These were made by a master craftsman."

Kera grinned saying, "Of course. Daddy buys nothing but the best."

Bankotsu nodded, strapping one of the katanas onto his waist.

He put the belt, the daggers, and the other katana onto Kera's waist.

He started cracking his fingers into fists and smirked saying, "Let's do this." before strapping the bag onto Kera's back.

He strapped the stun gun to his side as well.

Kagome was now on Inuyasha's back and they ran up to the couple. Kagome shouted, "Kera. Bankotsu."

Kera and Bankotsu turned around blinking.

Inuyasha said gruffly, "We'll help."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he said, "I don't need your help," and began walking off again with Kera in tow.

Growling lowly Inuyasha followed them with Kagome on his back.

They reached a clearing and turned to face Inuyasha.

Kagome slipped easily off his back and faced her sister.

Kera explained calmly, "This is our debt. I doubt Bankotsu would allow your help."

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome argued, "But Kera. It would be easier with us along," hands on her hips and her chin set stubbornly.

Recognizing that look as one she used quite often, Kera shook her head slightly amused and began to walk off with a small smile on her lips.

Bankotsu sighed asking, "She takes after you a bit as well, huh?" voice tinged with amusement.

Kera replied, "It appears so, huh?" eyes laughing. Bankotsu smiled and they continued walking side by side.

Happy that she hadn't been ordered to stay back this time, Kagome and Inuyasha followed after them.

About ten minutes later the four of them came across a clearing with trees and bushes on all sides. Kera and Bankotsu walked into the dead center of the clearing and motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to stop.

Closing her eyes, Kera tuned everything out and focused on feeling out anything unusual. After a few minutes she felt a strange aura approaching from the left.

Opening her eyes she whispered, "Bankotsu, over there," pointing towards it.

Bankotsu nodded and began slowly approaching the area.

A bear was eating away on the carcass of a fallen deer.

Bankotsu helped Kera as she fumbled to get the bag off her back, and placed it on the ground.

Bankotsu smirked spying a fist sized stone. He picked it up and chucked it over at the bear, hitting it in the head.

The bear demon growled and swung his gaze to the smirking teenage mercenary.

Bankotsu guessed in an arrogant tone, "So, you're the demon terrorizing this mountain, eh?"

The demon locked eyes with Bankotsu and replied, "What do you want human?"

Bankotsu cockily declared, "I'm here to end your life."

The bear demon crouched down rushing forward and slammed into Bankotsu's stomach; which caused a shocked Bankotsu to stumble backwards a few steps.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the demon and hissed, "You'll pay for that." He charged towards the bear with his fists ready.

The bear stood up tall again and brought a claw up and down towards Bankotsu; who quickly dodged the attack, and moved in for a kick. Using a paw the bear blocked the kick; knocking Bankotsu completely off balance as he fell to the ground.

The bear demon spotted Kera and growled, "You will be my appetizer." It started towards Kera. Eyes wide with shock, she stood there temporarily unable to move.

Recovering quickly Kera slowed her breathing, clearing her mind and stomped her combat boot twice. Out of the back of her combat boot slid a three inch serrated blade. Out of the side slid a smooth three inch blade. Holding the demon's gaze Kera stomped her other boot twice with the same results. _"I won't be able to kill that thing with these, but I can sure as hell wound it." _

Kera focused her attention solely on the crouching bear.

Taking advantage of the fact that the bear demon was momentarily focused on Kera, Bankotsu kicked the inside of the bear's legs. After bringing the bear's focus back to him, Bankotsu kicked the bear again and back flipped away, landing on his feet.

The bear growled ferociously as he fell to his knees. Both the opponent's human and demon locked their eyes in silent challenge as they charged towards each other.

Picking up his speed Bankotsu jumped at the bear, hitting it in the chest with both of his feet.

As the bear fell backwards, its arms wrapped around Bankotsu's torso trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Smirking Bankotsu reared his head back and slammed into the bear's head three times rapidly. The bear growled and released his hold.

Tossing Bankotsu through the air, the bear staggered to his feet; as Bankotsu landed on his side grunting from the impact.

The bear turned to Kera growling menacingly.

Now in combat mode, Kera crouched staring directly into the demon's eyes.

As the demon went down on all fours and began charging her, Kera jumped into the air spinning.

She landed on the demon's back, slamming her heel down, and dug the blade into its right shoulder. The bear growled in pain startled at the unexpected attack and went to swipe a vicious claw at her. Kera quickly dislodged the blade and back flipped off his back, safely landing several feet away on her feet.

The enraged demon went to charge her again. She side jumped out of the way, again landing on her feet, and quickly jumped into the air twirling. This time she landed closer to Bankotsu panting.

Not expecting such graceful moves from her, Bankotsu blinked. Kera smiled at him and asked, "Well hotshot, what are you waiting for?"

Bankotsu smirked and moved to stand protectively in front of her.

Kera stomped her feet retracting her remaining blades back into her boots, grinning.

Bankotsu stood taunting, "Hey you stupid bear. Your target is over here." Having successfully captured the enraged bear's attention once again, Bankotsu prepared to fight.

Kera backed away to safety once again, never taking her eyes off the bear or Bankotsu.

She knew her sister and Inuyasha were watching in shock. About fifteen feet away from her sister, Kera stopped and yelled, "Hey Kagome, snap out of it girl."

Kagome recovered from the shock of seeing her sister escape the bear and reached back for her bow.

Kera nodded satisfied and added, "Not yet, Kags." Kagome and Kera exchanged knowing looks. Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly nodded.

Kera smiled, and focused solely on her boyfriend and the demon he was fighting once again.

Bankotsu power kicked the bear in the stomach. The bear snarled in fury and swiped, knocking him out of the way with a paw.

Catching the tail end of the swipe, Bankotsu was knocked off course and thrown painfully to the ground several feet away from the bear.

Bankotsu's back and head hit the hard ground, momentarily disorienting his vision.

The bear began to charge towards Bankotsu.

Seeing this Kera kicked a good sized rock at the bear, hitting its side and yelled, "Hey fish breath, over here!"

The bear's fearsome gaze swung to Kera. Kera smirked taunting, "Come and get me, you stupid bear." As predicted, the bear growled viciously and ran towards Kera.

Having finally recovered, Bankotsu swung his gaze frantically in Kera's direction. Seeing the bear charge at his girlfriend, he let out a worried yell of "Kera, no!" and with shaky arms, pushed himself to his feet.

Pumping his legs and arms as fast as he could possible go, Bankotsu ran over towards Kera; barreling into her and knocking her out of the way of the bear's striking claw; just in the nick of time.

Kera threw her head back and yelled, "Kagome now! Aim for the shard!" causing Bankotsu to wince slightly, as her voice registered in his ear drums.

Kagome notched her bow and released her arrow, aiming for the jewel shard in the demon bear's neck, as he went to strike Bankotsu; who was protectively covering Kera's body with his own as they sprawled out on the ground.

Glowing bright pink, the arrow flew through the air, burying deep into the bear's neck and purifying the shard. The bear growled in outrage and immense pain as its body glowed and then exploded.

Bankotsu's body began to shake and a chuckle rumbled from him, as he felt Kera bury her face against him mumbling things like , "Ew, yuck, and gross."

Chunks of demon flesh and ooze continued to rain down on and around them, completely covering the back of Bankotsu's clothes, and him. It covered Kera's hair too, and the sides of her clothes.

Stowing her bow away, Kagome walked over and picked up the shard, placing it in her bottle.

Bankotsu sat up laughing a deep throaty laugh, as Kera slowly reached into her hair and pulled her hands in front of her, staring wide eyed at the muck.

She glared at her boyfriend hissing, "This is not funny, Bankotsu."

He threw his head back laughing and tackled her to the ground, wrestling with her in the muck and gore, as if they were kids rolling in the mud.

Kera shrieked, "EW! Yuck! Gross! Nasty!" Bankotsu kept scooping the muck into his hands and covering her with it; he even put some in her bra, and hair and smashed it around.

Kera flailed her arms trying to back peddle away from him and his mucky mess, growling, "Bankotsu," glowering at her lover.

He shivered in delight, like he always did when she said his name that way, and gazed at her with desire forming in his eyes.

Kera stood up declaring, "You aren't getting any kisses, until we are cleaned from this muck," eyes and stance clearly showing her seriousness.

Bankotsu grinned saying, "Alright, you win. Let's return and tell the old geezer we defeated his demon and then we will go bathe."

Kera nodded, and began walking off, grumbling about the mucky mess. Chuckling, Bankotsu picked up her bag and walked after her.

Kagome looked after her saying, "Come on Inuyasha, we better follow them back to Totosai's."

Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome climbed onto his back. They took off running and caught up with Kera and Bankotsu.

**Back at Totosai's:**

Kera and Bankotsu walked in the door. Kera's eyes landed on the weapon smith.

Bankotsu announced in a businesslike manner, "Our end has been met. Now about my sword?"

Totosai looked at the couple still covered in muck and nodded saying, "It will take three days to complete."

Bankotsu bent over reaching for the blanket that held the pieces of his beloved treasure and handed them over to the older demon, saying in a serious tone, "Remember my warning old man, if there is even one scratch, one blemish," purposefully letting his voice trail off, his gaze never wavering from the old demon's.

Totosai gulped nervously and assured, "I understand. Three days." Bankotsu nodded and spun on his heel stomping towards the campsite.

Kera turned on her heels and stomped toward the campsite. She looked at Sesshomaru asking, "Where is the nearest spring?"

Sesshomaru's lips quirked slightly and he replied evenly, "Three miles, that way," pointing to the east.

Kera's jaw clenched as she began walking off in the direction Sesshomaru had pointed out. Smirking Bankotsu strode after her carrying the bag. Kera grumbled to herself the entire three miles to the spring. Bankotsu chuckled in amusement.

**At the spring:**

Once they reached the spring, Kera eyed the water sighing and began to slip into the water very slowly since it was cold, not quite ice cold, but close enough.

Bankotsu set down her bag and dove into the water splashing Kera.

Kera shrieked, "Bankotsu, you jerk. That water is too cold to go diving into."

Bankotsu surfaced and dunked her under saying, "Quit complaining already."

Kera came back up sputtering and glared at him. He dunked her again and swam away.

She chased after him threatening, "Bankotsu, I'm gonna get you." Bankotsu laughed and continued swimming away for a while.

After catching Bankotsu and shoving him under the water a few times, Kera swam over and got into her bag, awkwardly pulling out her shampoo and body wash.

Bankotsu swam over to her and washed her hair, then rinsed it for her.

Feeling a little better now that she was free of the muck, Kera smiled at him and kissed his jaw saying softly, "Thank you."

He said, "You're welcome." Before dunking and washing and rinsing his hair.

Stepping onto the bank, Kera shed her clothes and slipped back into the water. Smirking, Bankotsu hastily shed his own clothes and joined her.

They teased each other mercilessly and made passionate love.

He scrubbed their bodies clean and got out of the water, making a quick fire as Kera climbed out of the water.

He stretched out a blanket and they lay on the blanket waiting for their clothes to dry. They sat there together enjoying the calm environment and just basking in the sunlight together.

An hour later their clothes were dry and they dressed.

Taking the utmost care Bankotsu salved and bandaged Kera's hands.

After putting everything away and braiding her hair, he braided his own hair smirking at her.

Kera pouted saying, "This sucks. I wanted to braid your hair for you," stomping her foot, and pursing her lips cutely.

Bankotsu laughed saying, "Next time baby, I promise." She smiled and nodded, eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting to braid his hair.

He smiled, loving the way the sunshine danced off her hair.

He hefted her bag onto his shoulder and gently grabbed her elbow, leading her back over to the others. She smiled leaning her head against his side and walking beside the man she loved.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and they took their time walking back to the camp at a leisurely pace. Placing his lips close to her ear, he lightly trailed his tongue along her lobe whispering, "It's amazing what a good bout of sex will do to improve your temper."

Kera shivered slightly and whispered back, "That's true. Then again, you seem to be an expert at making me feel good."

Bankotsu pulled back laughing and said, "I aim to please," winking at her.

Kera laughed and shook her head, adding, "So you do, love."

He grinned adding in a husky purr, "So do you baby. So do you." Kera grinned.

**Back at the campsite:**

They arrived smiling and holding each other by the waist.

Kagome smiled asking, "I take it you feel better now, huh Kera?"

Kera smiled exclaiming, "Hell yeah! It's amazing what an enjoyable bath will do to improve your mood."

Bankotsu smirked adding, "Among other things," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kera. Kera's musical laugh filled the air as she nodded her agreement.

Kagome's face tinged slightly, as she looked away, hiding a smile.

Inuyasha shook his head groaning, "Not again," while hiding a smile of his own.

Kera and Bankotsu laughed sitting together. Kagome cleared her throat and started a fire.

Bankotsu told Kera to stay put, as he lowered her bag beside her and left to go hunt.

Kera and Kagome sat talking together while Inuyasha collected the water.

Kagome looked at her sister saying seriously, "I still can't believe it. My sister and one of what used to be my biggest enemies at one time," shaking her head smiling.

Kera smiled saying, "He's really not as bad as you guys think. Plus, he was only doing his job."

Kagome sighed silently admitting to herself that he had indeed changed. She said, "Yeah, but before you came, he was pure evil Kera," eyes dimming.

Holding her gaze Kera mentioned, "He's an assassin. So am I. But, that doesn't make us heartless."

Gazing at her twin with eyes far older then they should have been, Kera added, "Everyone has their reasons, Kags." Looking away sadly she finished softly, "Everyone."

Hearing the pain in her twin's voice, Kagome reached out a hand, squeezing Kera's arm lightly. Kera's eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched nervously, as she felt a sudden calm overcome her.

Quickly recovering from her shock, Kera smiled and stood saying, "He seems mean, but underneath it all, he's really just a big old teddy bear," holding her twins gaze.

Kagome sat beside the fire saying amused, "Only you Kera, could ever think of a ruthless killer like Bankotsu as a teddy bear."

Smiling Kera retorted, "And only you Kags, could ever see Inuyasha as a harmless puppy," walking off to sit with her back facing a fallen log.

Kagome smiled turning back to the fire. Inuyasha carried the water over by Kagome and placed it on the ground. Kagome smiled saying, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and went to sit by a tree.

Bankotsu strolled into camp with wide confidant steps, lugging a good sized boar over his shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened and Kera grinned.

Smiling Bankotsu set the boar down in front of him and pulled out his hunting knife. He began slicing up the boar, thinking about how great the meal was gonna taste.

Kera stood up and walked over saying with a smile, "Everyone will get full tonight."

Bankotsu's eyes locked onto hers and he grinned proudly. Kera grinned and kissed his cheek, before sitting beside him. Bankotsu smiled and went back to cutting up the meat.

Kagome walked over and began gathering and cleansing the meat, and then added it to the pot of water boiling over the fire.

Kera stood walking over to her pack and pulled out a bag with some mixed herbs, handing it to Kagome, she smiled saying, "These will help."

Kagome nodded and smiling, added some herbs into the pot, before handing the bag back to Kera saying, "Thanks."

Kera replaced the herbs into her bag and joined Bankotsu, who was rinsing his hands and knife.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Hey what was that?"

Kagome smiled answering, "Some herbs."

Inuyasha huffed grumbling under his breath, "It better not taste funny." Kagome laughed shaking her head.

Kera knelt beside Bankotsu just watching him.

Bankotsu finished rinsing his knife and drying it on his hakama leg, replaced his knife and stood, reaching out a hand to his lover.

Kera smiled allowing him to help her to her feet, and they walked over to the others.

Feeling Sesshomaru's aura appear Kera greeted, "Hello, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked into the camp quietly.

Kera asked curiously, "Where did you disappear to?"

Sesshomaru answered coolly, "I had some business to attend." Kera nodded. Bankotsu shrugged looking at his girlfriend and led her over to the fallen log.

**An hour later:**

Dark had fallen and the stew had been served. Everyone had eaten their fill.

Still puzzling over what happened earlier that day; Kera stood announcing she was going for a walk. Bankotsu jumped up saying he was going with her. She nodded and they left together.

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome smiled saying, "They probably just wanted some time to themselves."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned back against the tree relaxing. Kagome sat beside him and leaned into his side. He smiled wrapping an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, laying her head on his chest, and sighed happily.

**With Kera and Bankotsu:**

They walked along in silence a while and Kera sighed heavily.

Bankotsu stopped her and asked, "What's wrong?" gazing at her with concern in his eyes. He knew something was bothering her, just not what.

Taking a deep breath Kera explained, "Earlier today something strange happened, that's all."

He asked, "What happened, baby?" brows furrowing.

Kera said softly, "It may just be me over reacting but..."

"But what?" he asked seriously concerned now.

Kera sighed and holding his gaze, she replied, "Kagome, when she touched me, I felt an instant wave of calm overcome me. As if... as if she was drawing my emotions away from me..." Bankotsu blinked.

Staring him directly in the eyes Kera added, "She didn't even know she was doing it. It was just automatic."

Bankotsu stood there letting things sink in, and asked, "That's not all is it?"

Kera's lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "No."

Reaching out a hand to gently cup her cheek, he encouraged, "Tell me."

Kera thought, "_Maybe I should. I haven't told anyone yet- not even Daddy."_

Bankotsu frowned asking, "What haven't you told your dad? Please tell me, baby."

Kera's eyes widened and she asked nervously, "How... how did you?"

Brows furrowing even more Bankotsu replied, "You just said so."

Kera slowly shook her head saying, "No, I didn't say anything." She whispered shakily, "I thought it, but I didn't say it," and began trembling.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Kera nodded eyes wide as her breath hitched nervously.

Kera felt her heart slam painfully against her chest. She was unable to control the trembling of her body as her fear mounted. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins and closed her eyes trying to focus on calming her frantic breathing and heart rate. Kera was visibly shaking so hard she feared her knees were going to collapse at any minute.

Bankotsu could sense the fear rolling off of her in waves. He gently wrapped his arms around her saying soothingly, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong, Kera." She leaned against his massive chest closing her eyes tightly, trying to even out her panicked breathing.

Bankotsu's voice laced with concern, sounded, "Kera, your trembling. What could possibly have you so scared?" as he wrapped his arms tighter around her trying to absorb her shaking body into his chest.

He ran a hand along her spine soothing her and encouraged in a soft voice, "Talk to me," holding her close to his heart.

Kera thought in anguish, _"Please, tell me this isn't happening- not again."_

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he asked, encouraging her to open up, "What's not happening? What did you mean 'not again'?"

Kera's body stilled as her eyes shot open in shock. She pulled back saying in a shaky voice, "It's... a long story." Bankotsu sat down pulling her to sit beside him, staring into her eyes. He was genuinely concerned about how frightened she was and puzzled over what could possibly have shaken her so badly.

Kera took a deep shaky breath and let it out, "My longest assignment ever. I... It was actually for two years."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he asked evenly, "What has that got to do with this?"

Kera sighed dejectedly and answered, "My assignment was to go into a facility where a world renowned scientist worked. He... he was the world's most widely known expert in human genetics." Feeling the need to comfort her, Bankotsu, reached over and lightly squeezed her hand. She covered his hand with her other one.

She stared at the night sky continuing, "He was experimenting with some new drugs. I was taken in and trained as his lab assistant. He was experimenting on soldiers, trying to create the ultimate 'super soldier'. These men had actually volunteered for this. The scientist wanted a young girl for his assistant, because he felt the men would feel more comfortable that way."

Taking a deep breath she continued in a voice laced with pain and horror, "What he did to them," she trailed off shaking her head sadly, as her eyes filled with barely held back tears.

Taking a deep breath she faced Bankotsu and said seriously, "What he did to those poor people was absolutely horrible. It still gives me nightmares just thinking about it." eyes showing pure horror, and the struggle to keep her tears at bay.

Kera swallowed nervously and continued, "My assignment was to gain his trust, get his records, and kill him. After a year I had finally gained his trust, to the point he had me filing his papers away for him and entering the new data into his computer."

Sighing she continued evenly, "At first it bothered me, to have to kill someone who seemed so dedicated to his work. But when I think about the horrifying things he did, what he put those people through, I feel no regret whatsoever for killing him."

Bankotsu nodded and motioned for her to continue. She continued, "One day we were working with his newest batch of chemicals. One of them splashed me... soaking into my clothes, and onto my skin. I was terrified and immediately began removing it. For months after that, he would subtly test me to see if I had any adverse effects from the 'direct exposure'."

Bankotsu's breath hitched and he asked nervously, needing to hear the answer, "What did it do?"

Kera replied in a voice filled with bitterness and loathing, "That son of a bitch had purposefully gotten it on me to test a theory." Her eyes cold and hard, jaw clenched. Bankotsu's eyes widened as his fist clenched.

Kera continued, "He had even made a secret file on me. But I never showed any signs of anything... so he scraped the idea and went about work as usual. I copied all of his files after I killed him. The file he had on me was deleted beyond recovery. I made damn sure of that! I turned over the copied files to my boss and left. After that... it was when daddy's boss wanted me to work my last couple of assignments," squeezing her free hand into a fist, holding the bottom of her shirt and trying to get the rest out.

Staring him dead in the eye she added, "I kept the file on me, and the info about what I had noticed was happening to me. I have never told anyone this, not even daddy," her eyes showing seriousness and the severity of what she had just revealed to him.

After everything sank in of what Kera had said, Bankotsu asked concerned, "What's happening to you, Kera?"

Kera answered evenly, "I can speak telepathically to certain people, and like Kagome, if I try, I can actually draw from people some of their turbulent emotions. Furthermore, I can shield my own presence when I choose to. Even demons would have a hard time sensing me, if I choose to remain unseen; no one will even know that I'm there. It's what he called a 'shielder'." They sat there in silence a few moments.

Bankotsu faced her, asking nervously, "Is that everything?"

Kera shook her head adding, "Kagome is a natural anchor. That's why everyone feels better around her." Informing him calmly, "I feel so at peace around you."

Bankotsu's jaw dropped. "How so?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Kera explained softly, "When you hold me, the nightmares stay away. All pain, sorrow, it melts away. I feel more serene than I have ever felt when you hold me."

Bankotsu smiled saying cockily, "At least I know I'm doing something right," his eyes smiling.

Kera smiled adding, "You do more than one thing right."

A few minutes later, leaning contently against his chest, Kera swallowed nervously as she asked, "Can we try something Bankotsu?"

He questioned, "What?" pulling her to where he could look her in the eye, a mix of curiosity and a little nervousness present in his own sapphire orbs.

Kera answered evenly, "I want you to think something, anything. To see if it's going both ways." Bankotsu sighed nodding.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	16. Secrets Revealed part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 16:**

She smiled and thought, _"Anytime, hotshot." _Bankotsu shook his head unknowingly thinking, _"Sure is bossy, ain't she?"_ Kera playfully slapped his arm saying, "Bossy?! I am **not** bossy." Bankotsu's eyes widened and Kera's did as well.

Kera sighed heavily thinking, _"Well, I have my answer now."_

Bankotsu thought laughing_, "We both do."_ Kera was beginning to feel freaked out and tried to laugh it off, but failed at hiding her nervousness.

Bankotsu reached out cupping her face tenderly and kissed her, gently whispering, "It's okay," cradling her against his chest. Kera, feeling the peace envelope her, nodded and buried her head into his chest wanting desperately to just forget everything, to just melt into him. He sat there, just holding her a minute, letting everything they had discussed sink in.

Sure he was a little nervous and freaked out himself. Who wouldn't be after finding out that your girlfriend and you can speak to each other through your minds? Not to mention the fact that he knew she was a strong person and all of this had shaken her badly enough she had been violently trembling.

Bankotsu pulled back asking, "Where are those files?" curiosity in his eyes and voice.

Kera answered evenly, "The last place anyone would ever look. I have to warn you Bankotsu... the stuff he was doing was downright unbelievable. He tortured them in every way imaginable, combined their D.N.A. with animals D.N.A. and all sorts of stuff."

Her usually warm caramel eyes dimmed sadly as she choked back tears adding in a broken voice, "Some of them have even been from infancy."

Hiding her face in his chest she breathed deeply inhaling his pure masculine scent. Relishing in the smell that comforted her more than any other ever had and enjoying the feeling of being held by the man she loved with every fiber of her being. He stood there holding her to him gladly just enjoying the feel of having her close to him, in his arms, grateful that she had confided in him and that he was able in some small way to soothe her. After a few minutes they stood back and returned to camp.

**Back at camp:**

Once everyone settled in for the night, Kera set up her sleeping bag and crawled in looking at Bankotsu with a torn gaze that clearly was asking for him to come and hold her. He crawled in beside her enveloping her in his strong arms. She sighed gratefully snuggling deep into his warm, protective embrace and closed her eyes fading into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Bankotsu smiled as he held the woman who had somehow wrapped herself around his heart in a way that no other ever could. Bankotsu settled his chin against the top of her head and breathed in her unique soothing scent. He was awed beyond words that a creature so loving and giving could actually be his, and that thought filled him with pure masculine pride in a way he never would have believed possible.

She was so tough, yet gentle and completely awed him with how generous she was with those she loved. She put up a front of the 'tough girl, don't mess with me or you will get burned' persona, yet allowed him to see her vulnerable side as well. He thought of how utterly perfectly they fit together, in body for sure, but in personality as well, as if she had been made specifically for him and him alone. His handsome face spread into a gorgeous smile as he slumbered beside her.

Kagome slept snuggled in her bag next to where Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with his sword in his arm.

Sesshomaru looked on silently from his perch in the tallest tree.

**The next morning:**

Kera awoke to the feel of strong arms holding her protectively. She smiled as she opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, greedily drinking in the masculine scent she knew so well. Propping herself on one elbow while still wrapped safely in his strong arms, Kera lifted a hand to lightly trace her fingers along his strong jaw line and smooth lips. Afterwards she sat up carefully so as not to wake him and smoothed some of his bangs out of his face. Once she kissed his forehead lovingly, smiling lightly Kera stood up quietly walking over to the middle of the camp and gathered wood to start a small fire.

Inuyasha walked over and greeted, "Morning."

Kera said, "Morning. How long have you been up?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms into the sleeves of fire rat haori and scoffed, "Keh! I've been up all night."

Kera hid a smile, stood up, grabbed her rope, and said, "Okay, I'm off to get us some food," as she walked off. Inuyasha shook his head as he watched her walk off. Seeing as Kera's hands were still wrapped, she had to be careful or she would lose her grip on her weapon; as she began hunting, moving quickly out of the camp, before anyone else realized she was gone.

A short while later, Kagome woke up and looked around. Noticing her twin was nowhere in sight, Kagome asked, "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kera?"

Inuyasha mumbled, "Said she was gonna go get us some food."

Kagome's eyes widened as she voiced her concern, "How is she going to do that without hurting her still healing hands?" Inuyasha shrugged, not really caring how he got his breakfast.

As Kagome glared at Inuyasha for his blatant indifference, Bankotsu rubbed his eyes sleepily, stretching out his aching muscles as he yawned. He looked down and saw Kera wasn't beside him, so he immediately scanned the campsite with his piercing eyes.

When his eyes failed to locate her, he rose to his feet, approaching the others and asked, "Where's Kera?"

Shrugging as if it didn't matter, Inuyasha answered off handedly, "She went to find some food."

Bankotsu blinked and demanded, "You didn't go with her?! Damn it Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?!" as his hand whipped out to grab Inuyasha by the folds of his fire rat haori. He pulled Inuyasha's face over to his and glared directly into his eyes.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest and barked out, "What the hell?! I'm not her keeper, ya know!"

Kagome sighed placing her hand on Bankotsu's arm, saying nervously, "Let's go find her."

Bankotsu shoved Inuyasha back and stared into her eyes ordering, "Stay put Kags, and I'll find her." Kagome eyes widened as she nodded.

Bankotsu sent one last glare at Inuyasha before he angrily spun on his heel and took off searching for his missing girlfriend, mumbling about, "Stubborn women," and "That lousy half-breed."

Kera was about ten feet away picking up the rabbits she had snared and after making sure to snap the necks, she swung them over her shoulder. Grinning triumphantly at her catch, she began to walk back towards camp.

Halfway there she heard a frustrated, "Damn it Kera, where are you?!"

Chuckling at her lover's almost impatient tone she hollered, "Over here, Ban."

He stomped over to her, eyes narrowed as he demanded, "What the hell did you think you were doing going off alone while your hands are still healing?!" His arms crossed in front of his heaving chest, eyes demanding an answer. With a hand on her hip and one delicate brow raised, she just looked at him a few seconds.

He scowled and scolded, "Don't you give me that, Kera! What would you have done if a demon had attacked you, hm?" while shaking a finger in her direction.

Kera sighed heavily and answered slightly annoyed, "I'm not a helpless child, ya know."

Bankotsu's hand ran through his tousled bangs in frustration as he said, "Not a child, but you are a woman."

Kera's brow rose as she replied deceptively sweet, "Oh really?" Bankotsu let out a frustrated breath swearing.

Kera snapped annoyed, "I do know how to survive alone in the wilderness, ya know. I'm not a child who needs to be coddled!"

Glaring at her Bankotsu retorted, "Maybe so, but not with demons everywhere!" Adding in a softer tone, "and you don't have to. Not while I'm here," eyes full of concern and annoyance that she would be so reckless. Kera's annoyed eyes softened as she realized he had been worried about her safety.

She said evenly, "Look, I'm sorry I worried you, okay?" gazing deeply into his slightly stormy blue eyes.

Looking into her eyes, Bankotsu scolded softly, "Just don't do it again, alright?"

Kera smiled and nodded, "I promise," Then added, "I think it's sweet that you were worried," brushing her lips against his cheek, and pulling back to stare cutely at him.

He was unable to help himself as a smile spread across his face and he said slightly amused, "Come on, my little spit fire." He snaked his arm around her waist and led her back towards the camp, after taking the rabbits and tossing them over his own broad shoulder. They walked back to camp with his arm around her waist, side by side.

Seriously getting annoyed at being hindered when it came to her normal activities, Kera grumbled, "I sure will be glad when my hands are healed. It's really annoying not being able to do things for myself."

Bankotsu chuckled and reminded, "One more day isn't going to kill you."

Unamused Kera retorted, "It just might. I'm used to doing everything myself! Having to rely on everyone else is driving me crazy."

Bankotsu brushed his lips against her cheek and soothed, "Calm down."

She sighed and smirking, said suggestively, "Well, you could always take my mind off of it."

Bankotsu's famous smirk appeared as he bantered, "Oh and how would you suppose I do that?"

Kera grinned, leaning closer to his ear and answered breathily, "Well, you could always," His breath hitched excitedly, as she trailed her tongue seductively along his ear and whispered, "take me swimming."

As the last part registered, his cerulean eyes shot wide with disbelief and shock. He asked, "That's what you want?"

She laughed playfully scolding, "You naughty boy, you were thinking something perverted," with her warm caramel eyes dancing with pure mischief.

He grumbled, "What did you expect, with how you were licking my ear and stuff?" feeling slightly disappointed.

Feigning innocence Kera giggled, "Silly, Ban," and broke into a run ahead of him.

Grinning he gave chase running after her. "I'm gonna get you," he playfully threatened.

She laughed, "You gotta catch me first," and continued running away.  
Chuckling, he ran after her and they played chase for a good ten minutes, before he dropped the rabbits and tackled her to the ground tickling her into submission.

She gasped between laughing, "Ban, stop it...can't breathe..."

He stopped tickling her, and leaned down capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. When she moaned and began kissing him back, he pulled back smirking and purposefully strode over to retrieve the rabbits.

She stood up and playfully scowled at him, "No fair," she grumbled pouting delightfully.

He laughed, "All is fair in love and war, babe," as he firmly squeezed her curvaceous backside.

Kera yelled, "Hey!" and swatted his hand away. Smirking he strode back to camp with Kera right beside him, still pretending to pout.

"_Damn, she sure is sexy when she pouts,"_ he thought, stealing a glance at her before they walked into camp.

"_Jerk! An incredible sexy jerk, but still a jerk,"_ she mentally sighed, and then added deviously, _"I can always get him back later."_

He walked into the middle of the camp and dropped the rabbits at Kagome's feet, before grabbing the pot, and carrying it to the creek; with Kera staying beside her twin. A few minutes later, Bankotsu walked over with a now full pot of water and hung it over the fire. Kagome added the rabbits to the pot as she thanked him. He nodded.

"_Damn that Inuyasha, letting Kera go off alone like that! What if she had gotten attacked?! I would have seriously killed him that's what!" _He silently fumed, while glaring at said mutt.

Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha glaring at him and warned dead seriously, "Try something like that again mutt and there will be hell to pay!"

Inuyasha glared at the mercenary before him and growled, "She's your woman, you watch her!"

Kera stomped over and said, "Enough! Bankotsu we already discussed this. I am more than capable of taking care of myself," her hands planted firmly on her shapely hips.

Turning to Inuyasha she added smugly, "Besides he would have just gotten his ass kicked if he had tried to stop me." Inuyasha scoffed and narrowed his eyes at her.

Bankotsu faced Kera and bit out, "Don't make me have to tie you up to keep you safe." scolding her with another finger shake.

Kera scoffed, "As if I'd let you." causing Bankotsu's brow to rise questioningly. She blew out a breath and mentioned, "Besides, I already told you that I wouldn't do it again."

Bankotsu's hard eyes softened a bit as he nodded satisfied, warning, "Remember that."

She nodded and approaching Kagome said, "I could use a soak. Do you wanna join me?" Kagome nodded. Kera smiled and picked up her bag, while Kagome collected hers.

Bankotsu grabbed Kera's elbow as he warned in a tone that brokered no arguments, "Don't go far."

Staring into his eyes she assured evenly, "We won't." He nodded and kissed her cheek, before releasing her.

Kagome added, "We will call out if we need you two, alright?" Inuyasha and Bankotsu nodded, as Kera and Kagome walked at a leisurely pace towards the hot springs; leaving Inuyasha and Bankotsu alone. Sesshomaru had taken off to tend some business.

**With Inuyasha and Bankotsu:**

As Bankotsu watched the girls walk off, Inuyasha smirked taunting, "You're going soft there, ya know."

Bankotsu approached Inuyasha saying in a deadly tone, "Let's get something straight here mutt-face. Just because I have feelings for Kera, doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass."

Inuyasha scoffed, "You wish, corpse."

Bankotsu said, "You think so, hm?" cracking his fists and getting closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha added smugly, "Yup," cracking his own knuckles.

Bankotsu rushed Inuyasha, tackling him into the ground. As the two started to fight, with the sickening thud of fist hitting flesh, they swapped punches back and forth a good ten minutes, before Bankotsu saw Inuyasha moving to draw his sword.

Bankotsu gripped Inuyasha's wrist and squeezed it in a vise like grip, removing it from the sword before Inuyasha could draw Tetsusaiga. Continuing to hold Inuyasha's wrist Bankotsu punched him in the face and stomach a few more times. Inuyasha and Bankotsu both fell to the ground rolling over one another and exchanging more punches.

Bankotsu ending up on top punching Inuyasha dead in the face, dropping him with an icy warning, "Remember Inuyasha, I can and will kick your ass if you ever get in my face, or pull another stupid stunt like you did this morning."

Inuyasha stood up dusting himself off, glaring at the mercenary as he barked, "She's your bitch, you should tame her." amber eyes filled with indignation, as they bored into the mercenary leader.

Bankotsu's massive steel like fist connected with Inuyasha's stomach as he warned, "Don't insult her again! I don't want to tame her; I like her just the way she is."

Inuyasha bent over, and then upper-cut Bankotsu in the jaw saying, "She's your responsibility, not mine!" Both spat blood on the ground, glaring daggers at each other as they caught their breath.

**With Kera and Kagome:**

They arrived at the springs and set their bags on the ground, along with Kera's katana and Kagome's bow and arrows. They pulled out their things, fresh underwear, clothes, and bathing supplies. Kera un-bandaged her hands and slipped out of her clothes, and then into the water sighing in relief.

Kagome undressed and slipped into the soothing waters asking curiously, "So why did you ask me, instead of having Bankotsu bring you?"

Kera laughed and said, "I love the guy dearly, but even I need a break from him, from time to time. His over protectiveness tends to grate on my nerves every now and again."

Sighing heavily she added, slightly frustrated, "I know he's only protecting me, but damn! You would think I was a defenseless child the way he treats me sometimes," sitting there sulking.

Kagome laughed at her pouting twin and mentioned slightly envious, "It's obvious that he cares about you."

Kera smiled. "Yeah he does," she replied fondly.

Kagome added softly, "To be honest, I'm surprised. He's changed since we first met. Back then he only cared about fighting and killing. I never thought he was able to care for someone the way he obviously does for you."

Kera looked at her crossly as she remarked, "Ya know Kags, even us killers have hearts and feelings," a little hurt by her sister's comment.

Kagome's eyes softened as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Kera. I... didn't mean it like that."

Kera sighing waved it off, "Forget about it. I'm used to it by now. Everyone reacts that way," finishing a little sadly.

With a heavy heart Kagome said softly, "It must be hard, being judged so harshly all the time."

Kera smiling sadly as she touched Kagome's hand saying, "It can be. But it kinda comes with the territory, too. Unfortunately people see assassins as just cold, heartless killers. They never even consider that we are humans as well and only doing our job, like everyone else," she whispered the last part, dropping her hand and looking away.

Kagome feeling guilty said, "I'm sorry Kera."

Kera smiled waving it off, "Never mind."

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "So, tell me about daddy?"

Kera replied, "What do you want to know?"

Kagome answered slightly bitter, "You've lived with him forever, so what's he like?"

Kera smiled fondly answering, "Daddy is very understanding and loving. He is just as protective as Bankotsu is." Laughing she added, "To be honest, I'm not really sure who is the most over protective, daddy, or Ban." ending with a wry smile.

Kagome admitted, "I try not to, but I can't help but feel a little envious of you living with daddy," as she bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that welled in her eyes.

Kera said evenly, "Like you with mama. Although from what I've seen, you and Souta at least come home to mama every day." Sadness washed over Kera as she added, "Daddy was always working and when he wasn't I was. We saw each other maybe a few days every week after I started getting jobs. I came home to housekeepers, maids, etc," spitting out the last line bitterly.

Kagome inhaled, shocked as she whispered, "Kera... I..."

Kera said, "Don't get me wrong; Daddy and I are very close! He trained me and taught me everything I would need to know, in order to survive. When we were both home, we made sure to spend quality time together, just the two of us."

Kagome argued, "At least you had daddy in your life."

Kera replied slightly bitter, "And you had mama. I bet you haven't gone even a few days at a time without her around; without her constant love and assurances. That's why daddy and I got the phones. It was so even when we couldn't see each other, we could still talk to each other and have some semblance of comfort. Plus you've had a few visits from daddy too, where as I was alone, or with the 'hired help'."

Kagome's eyes became watery and Kera said softly, "I'm sorry Kags," as she hugged her sister, genuinely sorry for snapping at her twin and making her sad. Kagome hugged Kera back and they stayed hugging a few minutes, while both wept silently.

"Daddy has always been there when I needed him, even if it was only over the phone. He is the only person I have ever had to count on; so I'm very independent," Kera added pulling back and wiping away her tears.

Kagome wiped away her own tears and admitted, "You're right. Mama has never been away more than a day at a time."

Kera said, "You're my sister and I love you dearly Kags. It's only natural for us to feel a slight resentment towards each other, as we have each lived with one parent; while the other has had the other parent. It will pass with time and I would dearly love to have a 'real' sisterly relationship, eventually."

Feeling her heart lighten Kagome smiled adding, "So would I, Kera." Kera added voice filled with longing, "You're the lucky one Kagome, you have the luxury of having real friends. That's something I have never had and I doubt I ever will." Thinking sadly, _"Even Devon turned out to be something I'd never expected."_

Kagome reminded, "Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi took to you fast."

Kera shook her head, "No, they tolerate me because I am with you. If I were to never see them again, they wouldn't give me a second thought. But if you never saw them again, they would miss you terribly. Even your teammates Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha only tolerate me."

Kagome frowned as that sank in and she argued, "You're not giving Sango and Miroku a fair chance. I'm sure if you got to know each other you would become friends."

Kera mumbled, "Maybe."

Kagome sighed, "What about before you came here?"

Kera shook her head replying dryly, "There was only one person that I had considered a friend and I ended up having to kill him, after he betrayed me and threatened my family," ending bitterly.

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath hitched nervously. "Kera..."

Kera smiled wryly adding, "Daddy and now Bankotsu, are the only ones who have truly accepted me the way I am," adding sadly, "I'm not stupid Kag's, I know you're having a hard time accepting the fact that your sister is a murderess. I see it in your eyes. Just like when daddy announced it at the table."

As the memory replayed in her mind, Kera felt her chest tighten and her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Looking away Kera struggled to keep her voice even, "I will kill anyone who threatens the few loved ones that I do have, without remorse." Kagome's breath caught as she eyed her sister warily, shocked that she would say such outright.

Kera gazed into her eyes stating, "My loved ones are the only thing I have left now, and I will be damned if I let anyone take them from me!" with her fists clenched by her sides. In that moment, with the sun shining down on them, Illuminating their hair and eyes; Kagome caught a glimpse of the predator that lived deep inside her twin, and became slightly alarmed.

Kera noticed this, it was so evident by the pale face Kagome had, and blowing out a long breath added firmly, "I mean you and your friends no harm." Kagome slowly nodded.

Knowing damn well Kagome was frightened now Kera looked away whispering, "Like I said, you're having a hard time accepting it- I expected as much."

Turning her back, Kera added in an awed voice, "Kagome, you're so innocent and so pure. You've never had to keep all of your feelings locked away deep inside, afraid to show any true affection, for that would endanger said person. You've always been able to show people how you felt. I envy you because of that." A few tears slipped down Kera's cheeks. Sighing she lifted her hand and wiped them away.

Kagome replied bitterly, "You're the strong one. You don't have to be rescued every time you turn around."

Kera shook her head answering, "Only because I've never been able to trust that someone would be there to save me without fail. Even when I had teammates, none of us trusted the other beyond what was required for the current mission. You can believe and trust that your friends will help you, no matter what. I've always had to rely on my own quick thinking and training." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as the reality that Kera had faced so many harsh realities everyday of her life sunk in.

Kera was touched and said softly, "Don't cry for me or what I went through. It's what made me who and what I am today," adding the last part proudly.

Kagome blinked away her tears confessing, "I wish I was stronger like you."

Kera smiled sadly saying, "You could be, if that's really what you wanted. With some physical training, you could be stronger, and with the right training, you could defend yourself like I do. Whereas I have never been and will never be as innocent as you are." Adding softly, "Trust me Kags, your purity and innocence is a good thing and it's something that you should treasure."

Kagome nodded sadly. The girls proceeded to bathe, as well as scrubbing their clothes clean. They climbed out and slipped into their clean clothes. Kagome donned a new school outfit, and Kera donned her black skirt and a t-shirt, along with her combat boots; since it was so hot.

Kagome laughed jokingly, "Now we look even more like twins."

Kera laughed adding, "True, but I have my combat boots on," pointing to her feet with a grin. Kagome shook her head and noticed Kera pulling out the salve and gauze.

Kagome walked over offering, "Here, lemme help." Smiling Kera nodded. With the hands of an expert, Kagome salved and bandaged Kera's hands carefully. Kera thanked her, as she put everything away again. After gathering their belongings, the twins began strolling back to camp.

**Back at camp:**

Bankotsu kicked Inuyasha's legs out reminding, "We're on the same side, ya know." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru walked up observing the scene in silence. Oblivious to the towering dog lord, the two scowling males, sat down panting and glaring at one another.

Bankotsu warned, "Know this Inuyasha, Kagome is like a sister to me now. If she is harmed by you or anyone else while under your protection, I won't hesitate to rip your head clean off your shoulders!" All of his features reflected just how dead serious he was.

Inuyasha bristled, "I don't need you threatening me about **my** Kagome!" strong emphasis on the 'my.'

Sesshomaru quipped, "Are you two quite finished yet? Your females approach." The previously fighting males looked in the direction where their girl's voices could be heard coming from.

Kagome and Kera walked into camp and set out their clothes to dry, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at Kera's outfit. Kagome strolled over and bent over to set her bag down. Inuyasha's face split into a smirk as he caught Kagome bending over and thought, _"Gotta love that skirt."_

Bankotsu whistled appreciatively, eying Kera's outfit change and loving the added air of danger the combat boots added to the ensemble. Allowing his eyes to slowly drink in her appearance and lingering slightly on her muscular thighs, he thought_, "Damn the girl sure knows how to catch a guy's attention."_

Bankotsu walked up behind Kera and wrapping an arm around her waist possessively, as he nibbled her ear lobe saying, "Damn baby, you look delicious." Adding smugly, "and taste even better." Kera laughed and turned around to face him.

Noticing his thrashed appearance, she raised a brow questioningly and asked, "What happened to you?"

Bankotsu waved it off. "Nothing really, Inuyasha and I were just having a bit of a talk, that's all."

Kera chuckled asking knowingly, "A bit of male bonding, huh?" amusement dancing in her soft eyes.

Bankotsu smirked. "Something like that."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gasped, "Inuyasha?! What on earth happened to you?" concern filling her brown eyes.

Inuyasha scowled, and barked grumpily, "Nothing."

"Nothing?! Inuyasha bruises on your face and a black eye is not nothing!" Kagome replied annoyed.

Kera led Bankotsu by the hand over to a fallen log and said to sit, while she got out her first aid kit. Bankotsu grimaced, replying a tad annoyed, "That really isn't necessary, ya know?" as she tended his cheekbone where the skin had split.

Kera lightly scolded as if she would a child, "You should have thought about that before getting into a brawl- now sit still!" Scowling Bankotsu sat and let her tend his scrapes and bruises. Secretly he was loving the attention, so for now he decided to let her have her way. Kagome was similarly scolding and tending to Inuyasha at the other end of camp.

Tending Bankotsu's last scrape, Kera asked, "Care to tell me what this was all about?"

Shrugging Bankotsu replied cryptically, "Inuyasha needed to be reminded, that's all."

Kera's brow rose in question, but Bankotsu refused to elaborate. Sighing she dropped the subject saying, "Fine. Just try not to kill each other, alright?" Bankotsu grunted. Kera lightly kissed his jaw and stood to her feet. Kagome had just done the same with Inuyasha and walked over to dole out the food.

Kera walked over shaking her head slightly amused and helping as best she could. She took Bankotsu's bowl over to him, and then grabbed her own. Kagome took Inuyasha's bowl to him, as well as grabbing her own. Kera sat beside Bankotsu and Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. Everyone ate in relative silence.

Needing something to take her mind off her hands, Kera stood up and announced, "I'm going to see Totosai."

Bankotsu stood up and said, "I'll go with you. I want to talk to him." Kera shrugged and started toward the forge.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"I wonder what those two are up to?" questioned Inuyasha skeptically.

Kagome shrugged asking, "Inuyasha, what do you think about Kera?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I think she is a real pain in the ass, that's what!"

Kagome scowled. "I mean as a person," she said, with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha shrugged saying, "I don't know her Kagome, so I couldn't answer that."

Kagome asked quietly, "Do you think she is pretty?"

Inuyasha blinked and demanded, "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" amber orbs completely confused.

Head bowed Kagome answered, "She has attracted a lot of guys ever since she first showed up," kicking her toe in the dirt.

Inuyasha scoffed, "So what?"

Kagome looked up and said, "So, she has no problem attracting guys to her. Aren't you even slightly attracted to her looks?"

Inuyasha snorted saying, "Kagome she looks just like you." Kagome sighed dejectedly. Seeing her dejected look tugged on his heart, for he hated to see her hurt. Inuyasha lifted her chin so she was staring into his eyes and said, "Kagome, she looks just like you. It isn't looks that is attracting those guys."

Kagome asked, "Then what is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed saying, "I don't know." Then scowling demanded, "Where is all this coming from anyways, Kagome?"

Kagome said sadly, "She's stronger than me."

Inuyasha added annoyed, "She's annoying as hell- I do know that much!"

Kagome sighed and slipped her chin free. "Be serious Inuyasha. She has it all, a strong boyfriend, who obviously cares about her. She could have any guy she wants. She's confident. She doesn't have to rely on others to save her all the time either," she finished resentfully.

Inuyasha looked her dead in the eye and argued, "Kagome you're so many different things that she could never be. You're nice, you've got a big heart, you're pure and that's something she can never say." Then as a second thought, he added, "You're everything good in the world and she is just another killer." Kagome sighed heavily and sat down feeling depressed.

Inuyasha followed her and stated, "Face it Kagome. She is a cold blooded killer, just like Bankotsu. Those two deserve each other," he spat out venomously.

Kagome glared at him, as she reminded, "She is still my sister, Inuyasha," anger flickering in her deep brown eyes.

Inuyasha slipped his arms into his haori sleeves and demanded, "So what? You share the same parents- that's it! You two are **nothing** alike. Maybe in looks, but that's it! You're sweet and good Kagome. She is pure evil."

Deciding he had heard enough, Sesshomaru cut in coolly, "If she were evil, this Sesshomaru would never have offered to train her." Having forgotten that the demon lord was still present, Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in shock,

Sesshomaru sent a warning glare at his younger half brother and stated matter of fact like, "Inuyasha, if you wish to keep your life, you will address Lady Kera with respect and never speak of her in such a derogatory manner ever again," his golden eyes hard. Inuyasha eyes wide with shock, 'Keh'd' and went to sulk.

Unable to stand not knowing anymore, Kagome asked curiously, "Why do you concern yourself so much with my sister?"

Sesshomaru stared at her a minute and replied seriously, "She is a rarity among humans," before he walked off; leaving a baffled Inuyasha, and a bewildered Kagome staring after him.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter sixteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	17. Weapons Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 17:**

**With Totosai:**

Totosai was sitting beside his forge thinking, _"So the legendary Bankotsu himself is once again alive. But how and why?"_ slamming his overlarge hammer onto the steel a few times.

"_Will Bankotsu use the newly reforged Banryu to slaughter more innocents, or has he truly changed?"_ He wondered, slamming the hammer down again.

"_Has that girl, that looks so much like Kagome, actually changed him somehow?"_ His mind puzzled, as the sound of metal slamming on metal reverberated through the air.

"_Banryu was originally made for a legendary demon slayer. Could he have been Bankotsu's father?"_ He thought, as he continued hammering and flipping over the metal.

"_That reminds me. I need to speak with Bankotsu soon."_

As if on cue, Kera walked in greeting, "Hello Totosai."

Totosai nodded asking curiously, "What brings you here?"

Kera shrugged saying, "I just thought I would stop by and see how you are doing." Causing the baffled demon to stare at her a moment.

Bankotsu stepped in asking, "How is my Banryu coming?" as his eyes landed on the old demon.

Totosai answered, "Fine, just fine. But I do need one more thing."

Looking skeptical Bankotsu asked, "What?" staring the old timer dead in the eye.

Totosai explained, "Every weapon I forge has a piece of the owner forged into it. Like Inuyasha's tetsuiga has one of his fangs, and his father's before that."

Bankotsu asked curiously, "So what about me then?"

Totosai explained, "Well for a demon a fang is enough, and your bones won't heal and regrow like a demons. So, I will need some of your blood."

Kera's brows furrowed as she asked confused, "What will that do?"

Totosai answered, "For one thing, it will strengthen the sword and its owner's bond."

Nodding, Bankotsu asked, "What else?"

Totosai answered, "It will make locating Banryu easier for you and Banryu will recognize you as it's true owner."

Bankotsu shrugged and walked over to the old demon asking, "How much do you need?" as Kera's eyes widened in shock.

Totosai pulled out a small vile and answered, "Enough to fill this. I can forge it into the weapon right now if you're willing." Bankotsu shrugged, pulling out a dagger and sliced his hand deep enough to draw blood.

Kera gasped as she watched the blood drip from her lover's hand into the vile. Not even thinking, she ripped the bottom of her shirt and walked over towards her boyfriend. Shaking her head she ordered, "Give me your hand." Blinking he held out his hand and she wrapped the material over his hand tightly to stem the flow of blood.

Bankotsu replaced his dagger and seeing the look in her eyes stated cockily, "I've had a lot worse than this little scratch." giving her his boyish grin.

Kera sighed heavily replying, "That I don't doubt. Come on, let's go get this bandaged."

Bankotsu looked at Totosai and questioned, "That's everything, right?"

Totosai nodded and promised, "It will be completed in two days." Bankotsu nodded and allowed Kera to lead him away.

**Back at the camp:**

Kera walked over to her bag and with just a look, told Bankotsu to sit so she could tend to his hand.

Shaking his head in amusement Bankotsu mentioned, "It's just a scratch, Kera. It's not like its life threatening."

Kera retorted, "That isn't the point, Ban. How are you going to wield your halberd with a cut hand? It's going to take a while for this to heal."

Bankotsu laughed, "Baby, chill. I'm a quick healer. By the time we leave here it will be as good as healed."

Kera added confidently, "Thanks to my special salve it will," as she pulled it out holding it up to him. Bankotsu sighed offering her his hand, knowing that it was futile to argue with Kera when she was like this. She undid the knots and applied a generous amount of the salve, and then wrapped his hand in clean bandages.

After putting everything else away, she kissed his forehead and said sternly, "Now leave that on and don't mess with it."

He mocked, "Yes mother."

Kera shot him a glare and smirking replied, "Well if I'm your mother, than no more kisses for you 'cause that's just wrong." Shuddering as she said the last part.

His eyes widened and he quickly corrected, "I meant, babe."

Kera laughed, "That's better," as she kissed his check.

He snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap and captured her gasp of surprise; giving her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back.

He broke the drugging kiss, pulling back and traced his finger along her thigh saying impishly, "You do realize that before we leave this place, you're going to change your clothes, right?" Eyes becoming hard as he finished seriously, "Otherwise I'd have to kill every man who approaches you," finality ringing in his voice.

She laughed assuring, "Relax, I had every intention of dressing more appropriately before we leave." He nodded satisfied.

She added, "I only even dressed like this 'cause I remembered you saying you liked the skirt," with a smile.

Bankotsu smirked pulling her back into his lap saying, "Yes I do, but I'd rather not have to constantly beat the men off of my girl. I like fighting, but not constantly."

Kera assured seriously, "No kidding. I'd rather not have all the added attention either."

Bankotsu grinned, lightly squeezing her shapely hips, as he said smugly, "Good." Kera kissed his jaw and stood up, walking back over to the fire adding some sticks to it. Jumping back up from the fire, Kera walked over to the edge of the creek and slipped off her combat boots. Setting them carefully aside, she slipped into the water without making much of a disturbance. Kera got into position and tried to catch some fish but kept missing them.

Bankotsu, who had been watching her, walked over and slipped off his own shoes. He glided into the water carefully and slipped behind Kera, who stood up straight glaring at the water and fish. Kera smiled when she felt Bankotsu's body lined up perfectly with hers, which sent a molten heat coursing throughout her body and her pulse sky rocketing. Bankotsu nuzzled aside her hair with his face. "You have to relax," he whispered, closer to her neck rather than her ear. The vibration of Bankotsu's deep baritone voice sent a rumbling thrill through her.

She forced herself to relax against him, and Bankotsu had to bite back a groan as the sweet curves of her lower back melded smoothly against his groin. He hissed softly against her neck, "Now- I want you to slowly and carefully turn your body so that you're facing the direction the current is flowing." Kera shifted slightly in compliance to Bankotsu's instructions, and felt the smooth jet stream of the water flowing naturally past her legs, unlike before when it beat against her legs like a torrent.

Bankotsu bit back a groan that was determined to be released, before he said, "Good, now see that fish there?"

Kera answered softly, "Uh-huh,"

"I want you to cautiously submerge your hands into the water surrounding the fish, following the current of the water," Bankotsu instructed, as he reached around her, grabbing her arms and slowly dipped her fingertips into the water.

She breathed, "Okay." Bankotsu felt her every movement through the scant distance of heat and clothing that separated their bodies. Kera did as Bankotsu instructed, following the current of the water, so that she could a make a grab for the fish. Throughout her movement to attain her goal, she was agonizingly reminded of Bankotsu's presence behind her and how close she was to his body.

He explained in a low voice, "The key is to try and reach in for it, right before it even passes your legs."

A fish came darting toward them and as soon as the time was right, Bankotsu pushed her arms in and she grabbed it. "Heh, not bad," he said, letting go and standing up straight. Smirking, with his good hand he grabbed the fish from her hand and threw it back into the water. "Now catch one on your own," he said while stepping back a hair.

Kera pouted, and then got into position like he had shown her. She repeated in her head, _"Okay, I can do this!" _She bent over like before and waited until a fish came almost to her legs. She closed her eyes and shot her arms in, pulling them back up. She opened her squinted eyes and gasped. "I caught one," she exclaimed excitedly, with a smile as she held it up triumphantly and grinned.

Bankotsu smiled and said amused, "Good job."

She threw it onto the bank and caught several more good sized fish, before deciding it would be enough. Bankotsu stood behind her enjoying the view as her backside was presented to his feasting eyes again and again. After Kera finished, she wiped her brow with her arm. Bankotsu snagged her waist drawing her over to him and she giggled.

Bankotsu's fingers dug into her hips, pressing her against his hardened flesh as he growled huskily, "What do you plan on doing about this?" thrusting his hips against hers.

Kera smirked saying, "It'll have to keep. But I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

He playfully growled, "You better," as he released her hips winking at her. She winked at him and walked onto the bank to retrieve the fish.

Kagome looked on feeling slightly envious of Kera's relationship. _"Her guy doesn't care who sees him showing her attention. You're so lucky, Kera."_ Sighing heavily she looked away, she continued, _"I sure wish I had a boyfriend who was as open with his feelings."_

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome saying, "Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome nodded and stood to her feet. Inuyasha lead her off a ways for privacy.

After putting her combat boots back on, Kera carried the fish over to the fire and began roasting them. She walked over to her bag and carried it over to Bankotsu, who had spent a minute in the frigid waters trying to cool his immediate problem, before leaving the creek.

He accepted the bag saying with a boyish grin, "Now it's my turn- sit," pointing where he wanted her to sit. Kera obeyed and held out her hands.

He unwrapped them and inspected them thoroughly, saying, "Looks like they're just about healed." Kera nodded as he applied the dragon salve and carefully rewrapped her hands.

She kissed his cheek saying, "Thank you." He nodded and put everything away again.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

Kagome worried her bottom lip with her teeth and asked, "What did you need, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously and said, "Well, I know that you've been watching Kera and Bankotsu's... uh well the way they are together." Inuyasha shifted his arms and blushing added, "I've seen the looks you're giving them." Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha sighed, "I just... you know we have to defeat Naraku, right?"

Kagome sighed dejectedly, "Yeah I know," looking away sadly. _"Is that damn jewel all he can think about?!"_ She thought rather harshly, as she moved to walk away; but Inuyasha snagged her wrist stopping her. Kagome faced him, her eyes wide at his sudden contact, as she blinked back tears.

Inuyasha said, "I wasn't finished yet," staring into her eyes with pleading ones of his own. Kagome nodded and stood facing him waiting for the rest.

Inuyasha inhaled nervously and said, "I'm not so good at saying things, so..." trailing off as he noticed Kagome's hands nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt; looking incredibly desirable.

"_Screw this,"_ he thought. Before Kagome knew what happened, she felt his arm snake around her waist, holding her against him as his lips came crashing against hers. She blinked in surprise a few times, as Inuyasha licked and nibbled at her lip; seeking permission to enter. Kagome gasped in surprise and Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside gently exploring her moist cavern, causing Kagome to let out a surprised moan.

Inuyasha played with her tongue and she, awkwardly at first, began moving her tongue with his. He growled low in approval and slanted his mouth, deepening the kiss as he felt Kagome's arms slip around his shoulders. After another minute Inuyasha pulled back leaning his forehead against hers; as they panted trying to catch their breaths.

Kagome's fingers slid to her lips as she thought happily, _"I can't believe it... Inuyasha just kissed me!"_ Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction at the look of awe of Kagome's beautiful face. He released her waist stepping back, waiting for her to say something. Kagome blinked a few more times, and then a huge smile spread across her rapidly blushing face.

Taking in the blush Inuyasha thought smugly, _"She enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."_ Seeing that Kagome was still a little dazed, he gently took her hand, leading her back toward camp with a smirk upon his lips.

**Back at camp:**

Bankotsu was drinking his tea and watching his woman cooking the fish, as he heard Inuyasha and Kagome return. Looking toward the two, he noticed a feint blush on Kagome's face_. "I wonder what those two were up to? Inuyasha had better not hurt her!"_

Having also noticed the blush on her sister's face, Kera hid a smile and continued cooking the fish. Kagome and Inuyasha dropped each other's hands in slight embarrassment, as Kagome sat over by her bag. Inuyasha scowled at the knowing smirk on Bankotsu's face and shoved his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

Kera announced happily, "The fish will be done soon," as she reached for her own tea, sipping it gingery. "I made tea if you two want any." Kagome nodded and accepted the cup her sister held out to her, as Inuyasha turned away not even bothering to answer.

Kera shrugged and went back to cooking the fish. _"Probably thinks I poisoned it, or something,"_ she silently mused.

Bankotsu's laughter rang in her head. _"Probably,"_ he thought amused as well. Kera's breath hitched, a tad nervous, as she realized they had spoken telepathically again, and then she forced herself to relax. Bankotsu had a similar reaction, locking their eyes before also forcing himself to relax.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, reliving the kiss with Inuyasha and blushing so much that she failed to notice the nervous look on her twin's face. Inuyasha was too busy grumbling to himself about the tea to notice.

Sesshomaru looked on in disgust from his perch above mentally scoffing, _"Foolish human emotions," _while rolling his eyes at his half brother and his wench.

Kera announced happily, "The fish are ready," as she began dishing them up. Eagerly taking his fish, Bankotsu munched away on it, after blowing on it and cooling it off.

Kera smiled asking, "Hungry, huh?"

Smirking he replied suggestively, "Not just for food." Kera laughed shaking her head.

Inuyasha groaned, "Enough already! I swear all you two do is touch each other and talk like that- it's disgusting." Kagome blushed in slight embarrassment, as Kera and Bankotsu laughed.

Kera quipped, "Deal with it puppy." Inuyasha glared at her showing his fangs. Kera smirked with a 'try it if you think you can' look in her eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head and jumped down starting to walk off.

Spotting him Kera, shouted, "Hey Sesshomaru."

He turned looking at her and asked coolly, "What?"

Kera said evenly, "I'll go with you if you could wait a minute. There's something we need to talk about." Sesshomaru shrugged and waited.

Staring at his girlfriend, Bankotsu grabbed her hand as he demanded, "What are you up to?"

She answered with a question of her own. "Trust me okay?"

Sighing because he knew nothing would change her mind from the look in her eyes, he nodded warning, "You better not get yourself into trouble," as he released her hand.

Kissing his cheek reassuringly, she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked over to Sesshomaru, who started walking off.

As he watched them walk off, Bankotsu walked over to Kagome asking, "So Kags, did you and Kera have a nice soak earlier?"

A little shocked, Kagome blinked answering, "Uh… yeah," as she shot a nervous glance in Inuyasha's direction, wondering how he would react to this.

"So how did you meet up with Inuyasha and the others, anyways?" Bankotsu curiously asked.

"I was the one who released Inuyasha from the tree," Kagome replied evenly, shooting another glance in Inuyasha's direction. "We met Shippo when he tried to steal my shards to take on the thunder brothers," she continued, turning her attention back to the man a few feet from her. Bankotsu chuckled at the thought of the little tyke taking on the fearsome demons.

"Miroku stole my bike, along with me, and the shards, and Sango was tricked into fighting Inuyasha," she finished.

Bankotsu nodded asking, "So how did you all end up traveling together?"

"Well we had a common enemy and traveled together and pretty much just went with the flow and ended up becoming friends," she answered, noticing the glares that Inuyasha threw at Bankotsu.

Inuyasha sat against his tree, glaring daggers at the mercenary, wishing that he'd just crawl under the rock he was revived from and stay away from **his** Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome added what had been plaguing her lately. "Bankotsu, you should know that I don't blame you for what Mukotsu did."

Bankotsu frowned asking, "What exactly did he do, Kags?"

Kagome took a deep breath and answered sadly, "He tried to force me to 'marry him' and poisoned all of my friends except for Inuyasha and Shippo." Her eyes and tone filled with sadness as she remembered that horrible experience.

Bankotsu inhaled a shocked breath as his eyes widened. He looked at Kagome feeling his temper rise at his 'brothers' actions.

Looking into her eyes, he said sincerely with regretful eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know," finishing fiercely, "Or else I would have killed his ass myself!" anger filling his eyes on her behalf.

Kagome smiling, replied, "It's okay, I just wanted you to know that I don't hold it against you."

Bankotsu blinked, rather surprised at her answer, and replied seriously, "Thank you," adding cockily, "Ya know, you're not as bad as I would have thought."

Kagome replied sincerely, "You either. I can see how much you care about Kera," with a small smile.

Bankotsu smirked saying cockily, "Hell yeah I care about her! She's one helluva woman," pride and affection in his eyes as he thought of the spit fire that was his woman.

Kagome smiled and replied, "It shows. And I know that she cares about you too."

He smiled fondly, adding, "If you need anything Kags, I'm here for you. You're like a sister to me now," giving her a brotherly hug.

"Thanks," she said returning it with a sisterly hug.

Inuyasha seethed at the scene before him_. "What the hell?! Why the hell is she so talkative with that damn corpse?! Why isn't she as afraid of him as she used to be?!"_ he thought furiously.

**With Kera and Sesshomaru:**

Once they moved far enough away not to be overheard, especially by the super sensitive hearing of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru faced her asking, "What is so urgent?"

Looking into his eyes Kera said, "I want you to know that I didn't appreciate you letting me hurt myself, just to test a theory. If you try something like that again, I will leave- plain and simple," hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he asked, "Are you threatening this Sesshomaru, wench?"

Kera smiled sweetly correcting, "Not threatening, merely promising. I will not allow myself to be harmed like that a second time. If you wish for my help in defeating Naraku, you would be best to remember that. I understand this time, but the next time I will not be so understanding."

Sesshomaru blinked in disbelief as he thought_, "This wench is gutsier than I thought."_

"Watch yourself or this Sesshomaru will revoke the offer to train you, wench," he warned teasingly.

"And this 'wench' will just have to leave said Sesshomaru, to deal with his annoying half brother, alone," she replied grinning.

Sesshomaru slightly winced sending a playful glare her way. Kera chuckled amused; as he sighed knowing that she'd won this round.

Sesshomaru asked incredulously, "You would leave your sister alone with him?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked curiously.

"Are you really that naive?" he asked dumbfounded.

Kera retorted, "Not naive, I just don't see how that could be a problem?"

"You trust the half-breed?" asked a shocked Sesshomaru.

Kera laughed, "Hell no! But I doubt that he would hurt her, physically anyways- especially with Ban sitting right there."

Sesshomaru started to walk off. Kera moved to follow, but he commented, "You'd rather not see what I'm about to do."

She shrugged, quipping, "Whatever Sesshomaru, just don't get lost," laughing as she walked off. Sesshomaru smirked walking away to hunt his food.

Kera walked around a while before heading back into camp, smiling as she caught the end of the conversation between her twin and her lover. "Well, it seems like you two are getting along," she said happily. Bankotsu grinned and Kagome nodded.

Kera walked over to Bankotsu and mouthed, "Thank you." He nodded grinning.

Inuyasha jumped up and snatched Kagome's hand pulling her over to him. "What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at Kagome and seething inwardly about the hug. Kera shook her head and went back to her tea.

"Inuyasha, calm down," pleaded Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes bored into her own, demanding answers. Bankotsu glared a warning at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha offering, "Calm down and we will go for a walk."

Bankotsu moved to object, but was stopped by Kera's hand on his shoulder and a shake of her head. With a sigh Bankotsu stayed put, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at Inuyasha. Kera smiled at Kagome, who smiled back gratefully. Inuyasha sulkily agreed.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and faced Inuyasha saying, "Okay." Inuyasha scowled at Bankotsu as he walked over to Kagome.

Kera wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's waist kissing his cheek and whispered, "Let them go." He looked doubtful for a second, then sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugged him back and he relaxed.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome were out of site Bankotsu smirked asking, "Now about that promise earlier," lowering his hands to firmly squeeze her plump backside.

Kera asked suggestively, "Hm, what about now?" eyes beginning to cloud with desire.

**WARNING LEMON SCENE!!**

Bankotsu smirked as he led Kera by the hand over to their things. They spread out a blanket and Kera pushed Bankotsu to lie back on the blanket, after removing his haori. He pulled her so that she was straddling his hips, and his finger began lightly tracing circles along her inner thighs.

Kera bent down and began placing wet kisses across his naked chest and he shivered in delight. She slowly trailed her tongue down to the waistband of his hakamas.

He propped himself up on his elbows and asked in a slightly husky voice, "What are you doing to me, my little vixen?"

Kera locked eyes with him and smirked as she slipped his hakamas off his hips, kissing down to the newly exposed area. She licked just above his hair line as he felt a surge of pleasure run through his veins, and he sucked in a deep surprised breath. Tugging at the hakamas, Kera placed a wet kiss where she had licked, and his hips shot into the air long enough for her to quickly shed him of his hakamas.

Bankotsu laid down on his back moaning in pleasure as her tongue trailed along the thin skin beside the shaft. He sucked in a deep breath and hissed in pleasure as one hand cupped his sac gently and the fingers of her other hand trailed along his hardened shaft; that was growing thick and hard as steel, as she purposefully fed his growing need.

His breath became ragged as her silky tongue slid along his shaft. Bankotsu bucked his hips as a pleasure filled moan tore loose from his chest. His eyes glazed with desire as Kera's own filled with pleasure that she was pleasing him. He cried out hoarsely as her hot mouth engulfed the mushroom head and her tongue began sliding up and down. His cock jerked and his hands fisted in her silky hair.

She took him in inch by slow inch deliberately prolonging his agony, her gaze locked with his as she drew his thick shaft into her silken mouth. He tasted of sizzling passion, rich and male and she needed more. Kera watched him as he drew in harsh breaths as his hips thrust in an almost helpless rhythm.

She could feel him pulsating against her tongue, filling her mouth, stretching her lips. The power was so incredible, that she could do this to him, this sexy, virile man. That he could want her so much he couldn't take his eyes from her, that groans rumbled from deep in his chest and his body shuddered with pleasure.

She continued to lick and suck. His thrusts became more urgent, deeper. His hands were rough in her hair, tugging at her scalp, sending delicious little currents of electricity down her breasts to her groin. Her womb clenched every time he thrust deeper, with each husky moan that escaped. His breath hitched in his lungs and his cock jerked and throbbed in anticipation.

"You've gotta stop, baby." He used her own hair to pull her away from him. Kera took one last satisfying swipe with her tongue. She loved the look on his face, the raw pleasure, the stark desire. Her body slid enticingly over his so that her strong thighs were on either side of his hips.

He tugged off her shirt, and bra feasting greedily on her delicious breasts. She arched and moaned in pleasure as his talented tongue played with her nipple. His hands slid to cup her generous bottom and he rolled her underneath him; quickly liberating her of her panties and skirt, before he began pumping two fingers in and out of her moist cavern. She was a white-hot, tight sheath urging his possession and he drove himself inside her feminine channel.

She gasped in pleasure and urged him deeper wrapping her legs around his hips and locking them at the ankles. He cupped her bottom, squeezing as he pulled out and slammed back in. Their breaths both ragged and beyond control. She cried out in sheer ecstasy as he quickened the pace feeling her tight muscles pull him deeper.

Adjusting so that he was now propped on his elbows with his body fully stretched on top of her, his hot demanding mouth claimed her lips in a possessive kiss as he yet again quickened the pace. Their bodies danced together under the moonlight as he pulled back from the kiss and began sucking on her neck, loving the feel of her silken skin under his fiery tongue.

She cried out his name as the tremors of her release shook her and he quickly followed with his own earth shattering release shooting his hot seed deep inside her womb with a hoarse cry of her name ripped from his lips. Leaning his forehead upon hers long enough to catch his breath he quickly rolled them onto their sides and held her closely as they, lay enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

**WARNING END LEMON!!**

When she was able to speak, all Kera could say was one word, "Wow!"

Bankotsu nuzzled her neck lovingly as he purred huskily, "Incredible."

Another fifteen minutes passed before they stood to their feet and slipped over into the water cleaning themselves. They climbed out of the water and redressed.

They set up their sleeping bag and crawled into the folds, snuggling deep as he wrapped the other blanket over them. Within minutes Kera had fallen into a peaceful slumber cradled to her lover's warm chest.

**Elsewhere with Inuyasha and Kagome:**

Inuyasha pulled to a stop whirling to face Kagome, eyes boring into hers angrily and demanded, "What the hell did you think you were doing back there?! Since when did you and that corpse get so damn chummy?!" still silently fuming about the hug.

Kagome, who had thought Inuyasha wanted another kiss, was taken aback by his temper and felt slightly crushed, she glared at him. "What exactly do you mean by that, Inuyasha?!" she demanded feeling her temper begin to rise. _"How dare he treat me like this?!"_ she seethed mentally.

"Don't you dare go getting an attitude on me, Kagome!" he snapped his own temper flaring.

"You're the one screaming, Inuyasha," she retorted.

Inuyasha began pacing angrily growling, "What the hell is going on between you two?! You used to tremble at the site of Bankotsu. Now all of a sudden you're chatting like he's one of your girlfriends or something."

Kagome glared harder saying, "We've been friends for a while Inuyasha. He's dating my sister for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Since when are you two friends?!"

Trying to calm down Kagome explained, "He and Kera have been dating for quite some time now. He's been eating with us and has even stayed at our house a few times." Blowing out a frustrated breath she continued, "Naturally he and I have become friends. I want my sister to be happy- and she is when she's with him!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Turning your back on us for your damn enemy now?!"

"Bankotsu isn't the enemy Inuyasha. He wants to avenge his brothers' deaths, which he blames solely on Naraku." She pointed out.

Inuyasha scoffed, "You're a fool if you believe that! He's a cold blooded killer!"

Kagome shook her head, arguing, "You're wrong Inuyasha! His feelings for Kera prove that he can feel for others- he's changed!"

Inuyasha snarled unbelievingly, "Bull shit!"

Kagome sighed, stating, "You've changed since we first started this whole damned quest. Why is it so hard to believe that he could have changed too?"

Unable to contain it any longer, Inuyasha snarled, "You fucking hugged him!" his accusing eyes daring her to deny it.

Kagome blinked as she asked softly, "Is that what this is all about, you're mad at me because I hugged him back?" Shaking her head she screamed, "He's like a brother to me, Inuyasha! For crying out loud he's dating my sister!"

Inuyasha growled, "Like that makes any difference!?"

Kagome scowled, "It makes all the difference! Watch them together Inuyasha, very closely!" finishing enviously, "It's obvious they love each other."

Snorting Inuyasha argued, "That bastard wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass! He will never be true to her!"

Kagome scoffed saying, "You're one to talk, considering that you keep sneaking off to see Kikyo and are blind as to how it affects me!" Inuyasha blinked hearing the pain in her voice, his ears flattened against his head as he smelt the salt in the air. Kagome's eyes watered uncontrollably.

"I try Inuyasha really do. I try not to let it bother me, but it does! Every time you sneak off to see Kikyo it breaks my heart," she whispered brokenly wrapping her arms around herself. Kagome's tears fell freely down her cheeks as she whispered, "I've stayed by your side no matter what happens and you still run off to see her."

Lips trembling she said fiercely, "It's not fair! I've given up everything for you and you still choose to go to her!" Inuyasha felt his heart drop in his chest as he looked at Kagome who looked broken. He realized just how much he had hurt her and felt like a world class heel.

He slowly approached her saying, "Ka... Kagome." She moved away from him, but he followed her pulling her into his strong arms.

Feeling his vise like hold, she leaned into his chest and cried, "Why Inuyasha, why can't you love me?" Inuyasha soothingly whispered to her as she cried in his arms.

After she finished crying, she pulled back looking away. Inuyasha forced her to look in his eyes and said lowly, "But I do love you Kagome."

Kagome blinked thinking, _"Did I just hear right? Did he... did he actually say that... he loves me?"_

Inuyasha said, "I'm so sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you like that. I love you, please don't cry."

Kagome asked unbelievingly, "But... if you love me... then why do you always run off to Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed explaining, "I made a promise to avenge her death. I owe her my life Kagome. But I'm not going to hell with her anymore." Kagome gasped shocked.

Inuyasha continued firmly, "I'm staying with you." Taking a deep breath he added nervously, "If you will still have me?" looking into her eyes.

She asked, "Do you mean it Inuyasha?"

He nodded, "Of course I mean it. You're the one who taught me what real love... real friendship is."

She threw her arms around him crying happily, "I love you Inuyasha!"

"I love you too, Kagome." he said before his lips crashed against her own kissing her greedily. Kagome kissed him back just as greedily.

After a few minutes they pulled back from one another, gasping for air. Once they'd caught their breaths they decided to head back towards the camp.

**Back at camp:**

Inuyasha and Kagome returned holding each other's hands. Bankotsu lifted his head making certain Kagome was okay.

"Did you two have fun?" Bankotsu's deep baritone queried.

Blushing slightly Kagome nodded assuring, "We've worked it out."

Bankotsu nodded, "Good." Adding sleepily, "Night, Kags."

Kagome smiled, "Night, Bankotsu." Inuyasha helped Kagome set out her sleeping bag and waited for her to slip inside.

Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, could you hold me tonight?" Inuyasha nodded slipping in beside her and held her in his arms. She was asleep within minutes.

An hour later Sesshomaru returned and shook his head. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up at his half brother. Their eyes locked momentarily and Sesshomaru jumped into his tree. Inuyasha lay there watching Kagome slumber peacefully.

**Meanwhile back at the castle:**

Sango looked at Shippo asking "Shippo, where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?"

Rin, who was standing beside Shippo holding her hands full of flowers, answered, "Oh they went with Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kera, and Lord Bankotsu."

Miroku blinked asking, "Where did they go?"

Rin smiled answering cheerily, "Lord Sesshomaru mentioned they were going to see about getting Lord Bankotsu's sword fixed."

Sango asked, "Why weren't we told? They could have asked us to go."

Rin answered, "Inuyasha and Lady Kagome only went because they saw the others leaving and demanded to go along."

Sango nodded asking, "How long will they be gone?" Adding mentally, _"How could Kagome leave and not tell me? And how could she leave me alone with that lecherous monk?"_

Miroku thought, _"I'm sure they will be okay."_

Rin opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Jaken's angry whiny voice snapping, "That's enough Rin! If Lord Sesshomaru wanted these humans to know he would have told them himself."

Rin glared at him chiding, "Jaken, Don't be so rude!" turning to Sango she replied, "A week at most." Sango sighed.

Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder comforting, "It'll be okay Sango. I'm sure they didn't intend us to be the only ones left behind." She nodded and sat in the grass playing with Shippo, slightly upset at being left behind without a word from either Kagome or Inuyasha.

**Back at the campsite:**

Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch and went to see Totosai after everyone but Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

Staring at his brother, Inuyasha asked, "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru answered, "To attend a business matter," and walked off.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seventeen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	18. Bankotsu's Banryu, and his nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 18:**

Inuyasha waved him off with a 'whatever' air and gazed upon the sleeping face of the angel beside him.

"_My little angel," _he thought possessively as his eyes drank in the sight of her pale delicate skin, dark eyelashes, and rosy lips. Inuyasha sighed in contentment, nuzzling her neck as he closed his eyes.

**With Totosai and Sesshomaru:**

The silver haired Taiyoukai walked in to see Totosai hard at work.

Totosai looked up nervously asking, "Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?"

Sesshomaru commanded, "I require your skills."

Totosai's eyes widened in understanding, "Another sword?"

"One for the miko Kera, made with one of my fangs... A special katana."

Totosai's eyes widened as he asked, "Why your fang?"

Sesshomaru sent him a blank look adding, "To ensure her protection. She will be using it in her training with me," as he yanked a fang out, handing it to the weapon maker.

Totosai swallowed nervously and asked, "When do you need it by?" accepting the fang.

"Before we leave here. Start it immediately after Banryu is completed. Also, a bow for Inuyasha's miko. I will have him bring his fang." Adding "One more thing: Do not speak of this matter to anyone- not even Inuyasha."

Totosai, eyes wide in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath, nodded and carefully stored Sesshomaru's precious fang aside. Sesshomaru walked back to camp.

Totosai sat wondering what could have caused Lord Sesshomaru to make such a request on behalf of human mikos, as he continued pounding Banryu back into shape. He thought back to the day Sesshomaru had made another request, a sword for his young human ward and wondered how the young female had caused such an enormous change in the ice lord.

"_Sesshomaru is by no means a 'softy' but I wonder... could his despising of all humans truly be coming to an end?" _he thought, as he continued working on Banryu.

**Back at the camp:**

Sesshomaru nudged Inuyasha awake with his foot ordering, "Wake up, little brother."

Inuyasha stirred and his eyes shot open in shock, as he demanded quietly, "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?" standing to his feet, careful not to awaken Kagome.

Used to the ill manners of his half brother, Sesshomaru commanded, "You must see Totosai and do as he says. Do not ask any questions- now go." Inuyasha stomped toward Totosai's grumbling.

**With Totosai a short while later:**

Inuyasha walked in grumping, "Yo Totosai! That bastard Sesshomaru told me to come see you."

Totosai said, "Sit Inuyasha." Inuyasha reluctantly complied, wondering what was going on.

Totosai ordered, "Open up."

Glaring Inuyasha did so and Totosai wasted no time in yanking a fang out.

Completely taken by surprise, Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell?! Totosai what are you doing?!"

Totosai replied calmly, "This one will do nicely. I can't say anything more. You may leave."

Inuyasha slammed his fist on top of Totosai's head ordering, "Explain yourself now!"

Sesshomaru's cool voice ordered, "That's enough Inuyasha- leave now." Inuyasha shoved his arms into his haori sleeves glaring from Totosai, to Sesshomaru, and then back again; before he stormed out of the cave, mumbling under his breath.

Sesshomaru nodded and ordered, "Get them completed before we leave." Totosai nodded, eyes wide with shock, as he went back to work on Banryu, which was one fourth away from being complete.

Sesshomaru again left to return to the camp and took up his silent vigil on the slumbering humans.

"_It's a good thing Banryu is taking a shorter time than I expected,"_ Totosai mentally sighed. _"I should have it finished this afternoon. Then I can begin on the katana and bow,"_ he thought, as he wiped that sweat from his forehead and continued hammering.

**Back at camp:**

Kera woke up smiling as she felt Bankotsu's chest rise and fall steadily. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and closed her eyes savoring the moment.

Inuyasha lay with Kagome in his arms and smiling. Kagome woke up and smiled saying, "Morning Inuyasha."

He replied, "Morning Kagome," with a smile. Kagome snuggled into his chest and Inuyasha held her close just savoring the moment.

Kera slowly trailed her fingers along Bankotsu's cheek in a loving caress. Bankotsu smiled. Kera kissed his cheek and moved to get up.

Bankotsu's arm clamped around her lower back as he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

She laughed answering, "Nowhere."

He smiled, "Good answer." Kissing her lips, he added sleepily, "Stay still, I'm not ready to get up yet." Kera chuckled and leaned her head on his chest. He closed his eyes after wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, walking away to gather wood. They walked into the river and Inuyasha taught Kagome how to catch fish; much like Bankotsu had shown Kera the day before. Inuyasha fit their hips together snugly and pushed Kagome's hands into the water. She caught a fish and after he threw it on the bank, Kagome threw her arms around his neck in her excitement and knocked them both into the water.

Inuyasha playfully growled, "Come here, you," as his arms snaked around Kagome's waist pulling her into the water. Kagome splashed Inuyasha, laughing as she swam away. He swam after her and dunked her. She squealed and they played in the water for about an hour.

Bankotsu opened his eyes at Kagome's squeal and sat up. After seeing that Kagome was safe, he stood to his feet and helped Kera to hers. Kera thanked him and undid her bandages, carefully inspecting her hands. Seeing that they were completely healed, she smiled and began donning her weapons.

Bankotsu raised a brow asking, "What are you doing?"

Kera smiled answering, "I always carry my weapons with me." He smiled.

Kera announced, "I'm going to get breakfast."

Bankotsu offered, "I'll go with you." and Kera nodded. They left the camp and walked around gathering nuts and berries to go with the fish.

Upon returning to camp, they saw Inuyasha and Kagome smoking the fish, both happy. Kera smiled carrying over the berries and nuts. Bankotsu smiled walking beside her.

Kera offered, "Kagome, after breakfast if you want I can start training you."

Kagome asked, "Really?" excitement in her voice.

Kera nodded explaining, "It will be simple things at first, like pushups and sit ups for stamina and strength training first." Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu agreed, "That sounds like a good place to start."

Upon hearing what Kagome had asked Kera, Inuyasha asked, rather offensively, "Why would Kagome need training?"

Kera answered, "Kagome mentioned that she wants to be able to protect herself better."

Sensing that this was something personal against him, Inuyasha repeated, "Why?" just as offensively, Kera shrugged in reply.

Kagome said, "I don't like having to rely on everyone else to protect me," as she looked at the irate hanyou.

Inuyasha demanded, "Don't I protect you?!"

Kagome answered, "Yes Inuyasha, and you do a great job of it. But, if I get kidnapped again, I want to be able to protect myself."

Kera asked, "Wait a minute... what do you mean 'kidnapped again'!?"

Kagome sighed explaining, "That's how we first met Kouga. He'd kidnapped me and took me back to his den."

With his arms stuffed in the sleeves of his Fire Rat Robe, Inuyasha growled, "Stupid wolf tricked us. But, I still saved you."

Kagome sighed, "I know Inuyasha. But while I was waiting for you to save me, I felt so helpless." With her hands clenched in determination, Kagome declared fiercely, "I don't ever want to feel like that again!"

Kera stated, "That's why I offered to train you."

Bankotsu added, "It's a good idea that Kagome wants to learn to protect herself." and Kagome smiled at him.

Seeing this as a 'no win' situation, Inuyasha gave in saying grumpily, "Fine."

Kagome smiled at him saying, "Thanks for understanding, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted.

Bankotsu offered, "I will even help you two."

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks, babe." Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin.

Kera led Kagome over to the middle of camp and instructed, "Lay on your back with your knees up."

Kera got into position adding, "Like this Kags." Kagome smiled and did as she was shown. Bankotsu walked over and knelt at Kera's feet holding them for her.

Kera smiled saying, "Watch Kagome." Kera did a sit up and said, "Now you try."

Kagome nodded and with a rather grumpy Inuyasha holding her feet, she did one. Seeing that Kagome had gotten the concept, Kera continued doing her sit ups with Kagome. By the time they had quit, Kagome and Kera had done twenty five sit ups together.

Kera said, "Good." Bankotsu released Kera's feet, and unable to resist the temptation any longer, began trailing his hands up her legs; enjoying the silky feeling of her skin.

Kera slapped his hands away scolding playfully, "Behave, Bankotsu." and he chuckled.

Inuyasha looked on enviously thinking _"Lucky stiff."_

Kera got into position for a push up and instructed, "Now lay flat on your stomach." and Kagome did as shown.

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed to the girls and widened slightly as he was flashed, due to their extremely short skirts. Sesshomaru thought slightly annoyed, _"Why do these females insist upon wearing such scandalous garments?"_ he finished thinking smugly, _"Although they do have some perks." _

Bankotsu watched Kera intently as she did the pushups, enjoying a peek at her panties whenever she rose up. _"Damn, I sure do love lace,"_ Bankotsu thought smugly.

Inuyasha stole a peek at Kagome's panties every time she rose as well. _"You've really got to love that skirt,"_ Inuyasha thought, as he tried to hide a depraved smile that would have rivaled Miroku's.

After finishing the last one, Kagome she fell onto her stomach panting harshly.

Kera smiled saying, "That's enough for today." Kagome lay there catching her breath, readily agreeing.

Kera encouraged, "You did great, Kags." Kagome smiled. Bankotsu licked his lips in excitement, as he wrapped his arms around Kera's waist. Kera smiled and leaned into his embrace.

After Kagome regained her breath, Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

Kera stated, "Just do twenty five of each every day and before you know it, you won't even break a sweat." Kagome nodded.

They spent the rest of the day talking amongst themselves, enjoying the idea of not having to be anywhere just yet.

That night Sesshomaru announced, "It's time to see Totosai."

The Taiyoukai and mercenary walked up to Totosai, who presented Banryu without a single blemish. Bankotsu smirked looking over his beloved blade and said, "Not a bad job, old man."

Totosai replied, "As promised, not one blemish." Bankotsu nodded in agreement, as he caressed the blade of his beloved halberd.

Sesshomaru asked coolly, "And the others?" Totosai presented the beautifully crafted Katana and bow.

Bankotsu frowned asking, "What are those for?"

Sesshomaru said, "Come with me and you will see." With Banryu perched upon his right muscular shoulder, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru returned to camp.

Kera asked, "So Bankotsu, that's the infamous Banryu?" Bankotsu grinned showing off his strength, swinging his halberd around a few times. Kera grinned.

Opening the weapon, and sliding it from its sheathe, Sesshomaru held out his hand showing Kera the beautifully crafted katana.

She gasped, "Sesshomaru… it's beautiful."

He closed it and motioned for her to take it, stating evenly, "It is for you- to help with your training."

Awed that such a beautifully crafted weapon was hers, Kera accepted it saying, "Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded.

While putting her things away, Kagome spotted her broken bow and whined, "Now what am I gonna do?"

Sesshomaru walked over saying, "This one is for you, miko," presenting the bow.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock, as he came to the realization that his fang had been used to craft Kagome's new bow. He stood there staring at his brother in shock, wondering why he had done such a thing_. "I'll have to ask him later,"_ he thought.

Kagome blinked saying, "Th... thank you, Sesshomaru," as she accepted the bow, noting it was also beautifully crafted.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off saying, "You need one to replace that old broken thing anyways." Kera hid a smile.

Sesshomaru faced Kera informing her, "You will have to return without me. Urgent matters that require my attention have come up."

Kera nodded saying, "Be careful Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled saying, "You need not concern yourself over the well being of this Sesshomaru."

Kera smiled saying, "Needed or not, I will worry over you if I want to." Sesshomaru smiled as he took his leave of the group.

Inuyasha came over inspecting Kagome's new bow and Kera's katana. Bankotsu thoroughly scrutinized the katana, before handing it back to his girlfriend and smiling. Kera lovingly stowed away her new sword and sat down to eat.

**Later that night:**

_Bankotsu's dream:_

A woman, whose face he could not make out because she stayed hazy around the face, bent down scooping up a young boy, with piercing blue eyes and long black hair in a tight braid with tanned skin, into her arms smiling.

"Mommy!" the child yelled excitedly as he ran to his mother.

She scooped him into her arms grinning as she said, "Hello sweetie." She swung her son around laughing and the kid had a look of sheer bliss on his face. She hugged him to her and his little arms latched around her neck squeezing.

"Is daddy coming home today?" he asked hopefully.

The woman's face split into a grin as she answered happily, "Yes he is. In fact... he should be here any minute." The kid's eyes lit up, as he looked down the path waiting eagerly to catch site of his father.

Bankotsu's breath hitched as he saw himself walking down the path, smiling and laughing. His dream self's eyes lit up as he spotted his son in his woman's arms. Suddenly things got dark and a demon appeared behind the woman.

She turned to face the demon as she angrily snapped, "You will never get my child!"

Clutching the now screaming child to her tightly, she began running away frantically searching for some means of protecting her off spring. The demon laughed evilly and released some fire towards her and the child. The woman screamed as the flames surrounded her. She ran through the flames and began coughing, and then fell to the ground; ensuring her child was safely cocooned with her own body.

The demon stabbed a tentacle into her prone figure, and her terror filled scream rent through the air. Panicking Bankotsu began to run towards his woman and child.

_End dream:_

Bankotsu shot up to a sitting position, his heart racing in his chest as his eyes shot open. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, with his eyes wide from the intensity of the dream. As he tried to calm down his racing heart, Bankotsu looked at Kera slumbering beside him peacefully. Slowly he stood up on shaky legs, trying to make his heart rate return to normal.

Feeling the movement Kera opened her eyes asking, "What is it, Ban?"

He blinked as he replied, "Nothing, Kera, just go back to sleep."

Having seen the look of pure terror upon his face, Kera frowned as she replied softly, "Bankotsu, you look pale. What's wrong?" as she reached out to cup his cheek.

He snapped, "I said nothing, damn it!" yanking away from her touch. Kera lowered her eyes as she dropped her hand, looking away from her love. Bankotsu blew out a breath as he walked purposely over to the tree where he'd leaned Banryu earlier.

Kera sat upon their bed with her head down wondering what had him so upset. Seeing that he wasn't gonna talk to her and she wasn't gonna be getting back to sleep anytime soon, Kera stood up and started gathering wood to make a fire.

Over the next couple of days Kera tried to get Bankotsu to open up about what was bothering him, as they walked back towards the castle and each time he'd either ignore her or answer with the ever annoying, "Nothing."

As they had stopped for a brief break on their first day of their trek toward Sesshomaru's home, after Bankotsu's horrifying dream, Kera sat with her back against a tree where she remained in brooding silence until they left to continue their journey.

Kagome walked over to her sister, asking with her voice full of concern, "Are you okay, Kera?"

Kera answered evenly, "I'm fine," holding her sister's gaze. Knowing that was about all she was going to get from Kera, Kagome nodded slightly; before taking her now customary place next to Inuyasha. Kera stood up collecting her things as she walked off down the path.

"_I wish Sesshomaru hadn't left last night," _Kera thought sadly, while clutching the new katana he had ordered made for her.

Kagome gathered her new bow, still shocked that the ever stoic, human hating demon lord, Sesshomaru had given it to her in order to replace her broken one. As she thought about the craftsmanship of the new bow, her thoughts wandered as to how her older one had been broken in the first place.

Kera walked silently down the path with Kagome and Inuyasha behind her and Bankotsu, brooding in his own thoughts, bringing up the rear with Banryu hoisted on his shoulder.

As they continued down the path, she began questioning her relationship with him and thought back to her previous relationship with Devon. Unconsciously she began comparing the two relationships and was startled to find there weren't many differences aside from the sex with Bankotsu. She sighed feeling even more unsure of herself the more she compared the two.

"_Great, now I'm even doubting my ability to chose men," _Kera sighed mentally.

As they slowly approached the castle, rumors that two of the Band of seven members had been resurrected yet again, were upon the lips of the various villagers that they had passed. Descriptions of the fiends were sketchy at best with no definitive answers as to which members they were talking about.

With the most recent round of rumors, Inuyasha announced, "We will collect Sango and Miroku and look into this." Everyone agreed and Bankotsu became even more distant constantly sitting alone thinking.

After three days journey, they reached the castle and Kera left to hunt down Miroku and Sango who were in the gardens.

Kera said, "Sango, Miroku, we have returned but must leave at once."

Sango frowned asking, "What is it?"

Kera answered evenly, "On the way back we came across some rumors that members of the Band of Seven have been resurrected again."

Miroku asked, "Where are the others?"

Kera answered, "At the gate waiting for us." Sango and Miroku with Kera in tow, walked back to the gate.

Kera suggested, "If the rumors prove true then we must find these two immediately."

Miroku agreed, "Indeed. We cannot have them killing any more innocents." Kera stole a glance at Bankotsu and sighed heavily seeing him brooding yet again.

Kera spun on her heel and started walking over to Bankotsu as everyone followed her.

Kera asked concerned, "Bankotsu, are you alright? I know this has to be hard on you."

Bankotsu, unable to take her prodding anymore snapped angrily, "Damn it Kera. Just leave me alone already," his eyes angry and voice cold.

Kera's eyes widened. She swallowed hard as she walked away, sad and hurt that he had once again pushed her away, despite his promise of never doing it again. With firm determination, Kera decided that this was the last time, she wasn't gonna take it anymore.

"_If he wants me to leave him alone, than I will," _she thought hurt and angry.

Kera decided,_ "If he wants to ignore me, than let's see how he likes it when the tables are turned for a while." _Mind made up Kera set out to ignore Bankotsu for a few days.

When they made camp that night, she slept next to the fire with her back to everyone, making a point that Bankotsu was behind her, so as she did not have to see him before she fell into a troubled sleep.

**The next morning with Renkotsu and Jakotsu:**

They were sitting around the campfire. Jakotsu sighed. "Renkotsu, do you think we will ever see big brother again?"

Renkotsu sighed, "Jakotsu, I don't know. What I do know is that we are supposed to follow Naraku's orders. He is the one who yet again revived us."

Jakotsu whined, "I miss Bankotsu," pouting.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes thinking,_ "Why did it have to be this idiot I was stuck with? Why couldn't it have been Ginkotsu or heck, even Suikotsu?"_

His thoughts turned to their employer,_ "Why did Naraku revive us again? How many times will we have to die before people finally leave us in peace?"_

Renkotsu stood commanding, "Come on Jakotsu, it's time to leave," putting out the small fire.

Jakotsu stood up whispering, "I sure hope we find you soon big brother." They walked off down the path they had been walking down before dark.

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

They woke up early and ate a hurried breakfast of Raman, before hitting the road once more. Not waiting for the others Kera started walking down the path. Bankotsu sighed seeing that she was off ahead of everyone again.

He ran up to her saying, "Kera wait up. Talk to me, would ya?" She sighed as she continued walking. Bankotsu walked beside her trying to get her attention and wondering what could have gotten into her.

Sango watched on wondering what had happened. Inuyasha blinked walking next to Kagome asking, "What's gotten into her?"

Kagome sighed saying sadly, "I don't know."

**Back with Jakotsu and Renkotsu:**

Jakotsu and Renkotsu trudged through the woods wondering who they would kill next, when they came across the Inutachi.

Jakotsu's eyes widened with shock and filled with tears, as he squealed excitedly, "Big brother!" and threw himself into Bankotsu's arms, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Recovering from his own shock and grinning from ear to ear, Bankotsu slapped him on the back. "It's good to see you again too, Jaky." Although Kera was still mad at Bankotsu's previous behavior, she was happy to see the way Bankotsu's eyes and face lit up at being reunited with his brother.

Pulling back from his brother's embrace, Jakotsu asked puzzled, "Why are you with Inuyasha and his friends?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed angrily on Renkotsu as he bit out, "Later Jaky. Renkotsu you bastard!" Jakotsu blinked in confusion. Bankotsu's shoulders and chest heaved with pent up rage, as he raised Banryu and swung it at Renkotsu; who barely dodged out of the way in time.

Kera's eyes widened as she ordered the others to stay clear. Bankotsu lunged for Renkotsu with his hands and Renkotsu narrowly escaped his grasp.

After dodging his ex leader's grab, Renkotsu turned to see who had spoken, and his eyes widened in shock. Bankotsu swung Banryu toward him, and Renkotsu dodged shouting, "I will be back!" as a purple haze of miasma surrounded him and he disappeared. Bankotsu swore angrily at the bastard getting away.

"_Damn it all to hell!"_ Bankotsu thought, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, in regards to losing the traitor. Jakotsu asked perplexed, "Big brother, why did you attack Renkotsu with such veracity?" Kera shuffled her feet and looked down sighing heavily. Catching this Jakotsu scrutinized her and turned back to Bankotsu.

Jakotsu looked at his leader and asked, "Big brother, who is that wench? Why does she look just like Inuyasha's wench?" pointing at Kera.

Bankotsu turned to where his brother was pointing and sighed. "That's Kera. She and Kagome are sisters." Kera looked away, hurt that he'd not mentioned their involvement to his 'brother' as if it were something that was to have been a secret or was dirty.

Bankotsu faced the others declaring, "Until Renkotsu is found and killed no one goes off alone anymore!" Adding pointedly, "That especially means you, Kera." Kera's fists clenched painfully tight as she turned her back to him and sat next to Sango; ignoring him, mad and hurt that he had ignored and avoided her for the last few days and now he was ordering her around as if she were some common serving girl.

Bankotsu ran a hand through his bangs in frustration as he blew out his breath. He turned to Jakotsu explaining, "Inuyasha and the others are not to be harmed. They are our allies, not our enemies. We are all on the same side." Jakotsu frowned.

Kera asked impatiently, "Hey Inuyasha, are we leaving now or what?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and answered, "Yeah, I guess so." Kera nodded once and began storming off ahead of the others. Bankotsu swore under his breath and ran off to catch up with her yelling, "Kera!"

Kera continued stomping down the path ignoring Bankotsu as he tried to catch up with her, hollering for her to stop. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched in anger. He ran up to Kera, swinging her around by the elbow and demanded, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Kera bit out, "Nothing."

"Bullshit! Now answer me! What the hell do you think you are doing going off alone?!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she snapped angrily, "I am not a child and you are not my father- so back the hell off!"

Shocked at her sudden outburst of anger, Bankotsu lost his grip on her elbow and she spun on her heel storming down the path again. Everyone looked on eyes wide with shock at Kera's outburst and obvious anger.

Getting over his shock Bankotsu bellowed, "What the hell?!" glaring at Kera's retreating back.

Kera continued on fuming to herself, "How dare he?! First he completely ignores and avoids me for the past few days. Now he's treating me like a fucking child?!" Adding mentally,_ "Asshole!"_

Bankotsu glared at her retreating form and yelled, "Jakotsu get over here so we can go after her."

Jakotsu immediately ran over to his big brother asking irritated, "What's her problem?"

Bankotsu spat, "I don't know, but I'm damn well going find out. Let's go." The two of them ran off after Kera leaving the others confused as to what happened, as they followed behind.

Catching up to Kera, Bankotsu continued for another hour to get her to at least acknowledge him. Kera continued walking down the path ignoring his every attempt, angry that he now expected everything to be hunky dory. With the beginning of the second hour, Bankotsu finally figured out she was ignoring him and planned to continue to do so. He sighed in resigned frustration as he walked beside Jakotsu.

"What is that wench's problem and why do you keep trying to get her attention?" Jakotsu asked, as he glared at said wench's retreating form.

Bankotsu sighed, "It's a long story, Jaky."

Jakotsu said, "Might as well tell me. It doesn't look like she's going to talk to you anytime soon."

With a sigh, knowing that Jakotsu was right, Bankotsu began with a heavy heart, "Like I said before she and Kagome are sisters. But, Kera is my woman."

Jakotsu snorted derisively. "Why the hell would you want to be with a bitch like her?"

Bankotsu shot him a glare answering, "She isn't normally like this." Looking back at her as she walked a ways ahead of them, he added sadly, "She must be mad at me or something. She's never done this before."

Picking up on the misery in his voice, Jakotsu sighed and asked, "Well what did you do that has her so mad?"

Bankotsu snapped irritably, "If I knew that it would already be fixed."

Jakotsu blinked and looked away mumbling, "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Bankotsu sighed, "No I'm sorry Jaky. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Jakotsu smiled saying, "It's okay, I'm just so glad to be back with you again." They continued walking both lost in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, his arms stuffed into the sleeves of his Robe of the Fire Rat in frustration, "Just great. First Bankotsu and now another damn zombie."

Kagome encouraged, "Maybe it won't be so bad Inuyasha. Bankotsu will keep him in line."

Inuyasha grumbled, "He'd better keep that freak away from me."

Sango looked at Miroku asking, "What do you think, Miroku?"

Miroku asked, "About Lady Kera or Jakotsu?"

Sango answered, "Both. Obviously she's mad about something."

He nodded agreeing, "That's clear enough, but what?"

Sango said, "Maybe it's because the rumors were true?"

Miroku shook his head, "I don't think so. Why would that bother her so much? And remember she was already taking off alone, before we met up with the other two."

Sango nodded, "That's true."

Kagome added, "Judging by the last time, they must have had another fight."

Inuyasha sighed relieved. "Great. That just means it will be quiet around here."

Kagome shook her head saying, "Inuyasha."

He shrugged asking, "What?"

Miroku shook his head, as did Sango.

Kera thought, _"He was so happy when he saw his brother... I'll just stay out of the way." _She was sad at the fact that Bankotsu hadn't smiled like that, even when they were together at night time.

"_He's never smiled like that for me,"_ she thought a little jealous.

As she continued down the lane, Kera thought sadly, _"He doesn't love me. He cares about me, but he doesn't love me." _She lifted her hand swiping at the tears before they could fall and straightened her shoulders thinking, _"It's fine. He has his brother back now and we can just be friends." _Despite her resolve, tears fell down her cheeks.

As they made camp later that night, Kera set up her bag next to the fire and began gathering wood, keeping to herself once more. Sango and Kagome went to gather the water and Bankotsu and Jakotsu were getting ready to go hunting. Bankotsu sent a longing look at Kera, but her back was turned to him and she was lost deep in thought. With a sigh of frustration, Bankotsu turned and led Jakotsu away to hunt.

After an hour they returned tossing a boar down and cutting it up.

Kagome announced, "Inuyasha, We need to go back so that I can get some more supplies."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Alright." Plans were made to head back towards the well first thing in the morning. Kera didn't even eat that night; she was so upset that all she could do was to curl up in her blankets and stare off at the stars until sleep overcame her tired body.

Bankotsu sighed as he looked at her blanket covered body, wondering, _"How long is she going to ignore me? When is she going to let me hold her again?"_ Feeling a little pissed that she was not only ignoring, but now avoiding him as well. Everyone fell asleep.

**The really early the next morning, before the dawn:**

Before anyone else had risen, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were sitting up talking.

Seeing that his brother looked depressed, Jakotsu asked, "Big brother, are you okay?"

Bankotsu ran his hand through his hair in frustration, asking out loud, "When the hell is she going to talk to me?!"

Jakotsu shrugged and asked, "Why is she so important to you?"

Bankotsu snapped, "She just is okay." Jakotsu nodded, a little taken back at the way his leader was pining over someone who was ignoring him.

"_What's so damn special about her anyway?"_ he thought peevishly.

Bankotsu stared at his best friend asking, "How have you been Jaky? What has Renkotsu been up to since you two were brought back again?"

Jakotsu answered, "I've been okay. Missing you like mad. As far as Renkotsu..." he shrugged. "Well, Renkotsu's been his old self."

Bankotsu sent him a side glance and asked, "Do you remember Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu asked, "Remember what?"

Bankotsu sighed saying sadly, "Renkotsu, he pulled out your shard."

Jakotsu's eyes widened slightly as he answered, "Oh yeah, that."

Bankotsu informed him, "I killed Renkotsu the minute I found out." Jakotsu smiled sadly.

Bankotsu stood up reaching into his pocket and pulled something out. Handing it to Jakotsu he explained, "I kept it with me."

Jakotsu inhaled a shocked breath and said, "Big brother," eyes filling with tears as he reached over accepting it. Bankotsu opened his palm and revealed Jakotsu's beloved hair pin.

Jakotsu placed a shaking hand over it and cried, "Oh thank you big brother."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "It really is good to have you back Jaky." They hugged a few minutes before pulling back.

Overhearing the last part, Kera sighed from her bedding, rolling over and buried her hands under her cheek. She was happy for him... really she was, for both of them. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of her own best friend.

"_Devon, I miss you," _she thought wiping away her tears, overcome with the knowledge that she had killed her best friend.

With what little resolve she had left, Kera stood up and quietly gathered her things. Without a word to anybody, she walked over to a secluded spot and stripped; climbing into the water. She let her tears fall freely as she sat in the water with her face buried on her knees.

Bankotsu, who had been alerted by her movement, followed her with his eyes until she disappeared. Sighing he turned back to his best friend and listened to Jakotsu talk along.

Jakotsu seeing the misery in his friend's eyes and posture, encouraged, "Go talk to her, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu hung his head feeling bad, as he replied, "She won't talk to me, Jaky."

Jakotsu encouraged, "You'll never know until you try Big brother."

Bankotsu stood up and walked off quietly towards the direction she had disappeared in. He peeked through the bushes and saw her bathing. His breath hitched at the site of tears streaming down her face in the moonlight. She wiped her tears away and dove under the water. He sat there watching her silently waiting for her to leave.

When she got out and slipped into her fresh clothes, he stood and moved to approach her. She stared right at him for what seemed an eternity, then looking away; she turned her back and gathered her things walking back to camp.

He reached out, grabbing her elbow as he said softly, "Kera..." She freed herself with a quick jerk of her arm from his grasp and stormed back towards the camp. When she returned to camp, Kagome had woken up and was making breakfast. Everyone ate in silent thought before they set off towards the well.

Along the way they came across Kouga.

Picking up the wolf's unique scent, Inuyasha growled, "Damn that flea bag." The wind picked up and Kouga's tornado stopped right in front of Kagome.

Kera clenched her fist thinking annoyed, _"Doesn't this guy ever give up?"_

Kagome greeted cheerily, "Ah... hi Kouga."

Kouga smiled, "And how is my woman today?"

Kagome blinked, "Um..."

Inuyasha growled, "She isn't yours flea bag," as jealousy rose its ugly head, Inuyasha stood between Kouga and Kagome, acting as a hanyou barrier between the two.

Kouga countered, "She is too."

Kera asked annoyed, "Why would my sister want to be with an arrogant wolf?"

"Why can't you stay quiet unless spoken to?" he growled, glaring at Kera.

Kera's eyes narrowed as she warned, "Watch your mouth wolf boy or else I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget." Bankotsu glared at the wolf warningly.

Kouga scoffed, "Why don't you just get a mate and produce offspring like a proper bitch, and leave the fighting to the men."

Kera drew her katana and took a step towards him seething, "You bastard."

Bankotsu punched the wolf in the face and warned, "Speak to her like that again and your ass is dead wolf," heaving with barely suppressed anger.

Kera glared at Bankotsu seething, "I don't need you defending me! I can take care of myself." Bankotsu glared at her.

Kouga smirking taunted, "Trouble with your bitch, zombie boy? What's the matter can't control her?" Kera angrily tackled the wolf, knocking him on his ass and her fists started flying. Startled at the unexpected attack, Kouga put his arms up trying to protect his face.

Bankotsu blinked and Kera stood over the wolf glaring and warned through clenched teeth, "You messed with the wrong bitch, wolf." Kouga stood up glaring at her, and launched an attack of his own. Kera dodged his punches and countered with her own, landing painful blows to his entire body. He kicked at her stomach knocking her away.

Holding her stomach Kera got back up to her feet smirking and taunted, "If that's all you got wolf, you're in big trouble." Kouga glared at her and moved in for a punch. Kera flipped into the air, hitting him in the back of the head with a vicious heel kick.

Kouga sprawled on the ground thinking, _"Damn, she's fast!" _Kera landed and ran at him again with her katana drawn. Snarling, Kouga wiped the blood from his mouth as he spit on the ground. Within a few feet, Kera moved into her fighting stance, making a 'bring it on' motion as Kouga's eyes narrowed. Unable to resist the feisty female, Kouga launched his own attack with fist and feet flying. Kera dodged his heel kick by spinning out of the way and sent one of her daggers flying. It embedded itself deep in his shoulder.

Kera smirked asking, "Having trouble?" Kouga growled as he ripped the blade from his flesh, tossing it onto the ground as he glared at the wench.

Jakotsu made a mental note never to get on Kera's bad side as he watched her unflinchingly meet everyone of the wolf's attacks with vicious ones of her own.

Unable to take much more of the fight between his love and the wolf, Bankotsu brought Banryu down at the wolf, which barely moved out of the way in time.

Kera glared at Bankotsu and demanded, "You back the hell off!" Bankotsu's eyes widened at the harshness of her words.

Kera growled angrily, "I told you, I don't need anyone protecting me," fist clenched angrily at her side. Bankotsu blinked a few times in shock that she'd refuse his help.

Seeing the tension between the two, Kouga laughed and said, "She's a feisty one, huh?" He'd placed his hand upon his bleeding shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Bankotsu mumbled, "You have no idea," pouting, while leaning against his blade.

Kera demanded, "Are we gonna continue this or not, wolf?" With a slight smirk upon his lips, Kouga chuckled and ran at her with another punch. She ducked the punch and sent her knee into his stomach. He grabbed her leg flipping her into the air. As she flipped through the air, Kera brought her other foot around kicking him in the ribs, causing at least a few of them to crack. Kouga fell to his knees gasping painfully as he wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to ease the pain. Kera landed roughly on her side and pushed back to her feet, ignoring the pain.

Kouga hissed though clenched teeth, "Damn you. You want to play rough do ya?"

Kera laughed. "This is one bitch who knows how to fight hard and dirty."

Shocked by her determination, Kouga blinked at the feisty woman as he thought. _"Wow she doesn't back down, no matter what... I will make her my woman."_ As he slowly regained his footing, Kouga announced, "No more. I don't want to hurt my new woman."

In the blink of an eye Bankotsu ripped Banryu loose from the earth, holding it at the wolf's throat drawing a thin line of blood, as he yelled angrily, "Like hell you say! Kera is **my** woman, flea bag! Go anywhere near her again and I won't hesitate to choke you with your own intestines," anger and fierce possessiveness in his cold blue eyes, as well as the promise of death.

Bankotsu demanded fiercely, "You stay the hell away from, Kera! Got that wolf?!" glaring into the wolf's blue eyes. Shocked at the ferocity of the dead man in front of him and feeling his own blood dripping onto the massive blade at his throat, Kouga nodded slowly; not wanting the blade to cut any deeper.

Kera's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she spun on her heel and stormed off. Taken completely by surprise at the possessiveness in his leader's voice as well as his unusual behavior, Jakotsu blinked. Sango's eyes widened as she stood there taking in the fight she had just seen. Miroku's eyes shot open wide at the site of Bankotsu and he made a mental note never to cross the mercenary leader or Kera. Inuyasha chuckled at the site of the wolf having first gotten his ass kicked by a woman and then getting bested by the zombie.

Bankotsu lowered his Banryu and yelled, "Let's go Jakotsu," already walking off to catch up to his fuming girlfriend. Jakotsu obediently ran after his leader.

As he walked past the injured wolf, unable to resist goading him, Inuyasha laughed as he taunted, "Pathetic, Kouga, you got your ass kicked by a girl."

Kouga glared at him and hissed, "Shut it mutt," as he whirled off angrily, nursing his wounded ego and pride as well as his injuries.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha behave," she warned. Everyone followed after the teenage leader, as he chased after the still furious Kera; who stomped down the path continuing toward the distant well.

**At the well:**

Kera said she was going ahead and jumped through the well.

Bankotsu sighed ordering, "Jaky you stay here with the monk and slayer- no killing, unless you have no choice."

Jakotsu nodded suggesting, "Maybe you should try talking to her while you're there," placing a comforting hand on his leader's shoulder.

Bankotsu stared at him a minute and said, "I'll try." Bankotsu leaped into the well and Jakotsu nervously watched his friend disappear.

Kera climbed out of the well and trudged into the house. Kona greeted surprised, "Hello Kera."

She replied, "Hey mom."

Soru walked over saying, "Hi baby girl."

Kera smiled sadly, "Hi daddy." with emotions swirling in her eyes.

He frowned, "Are you okay baby girl?

Kera gave a small smile saying, "Yeah daddy, I'm just tired that's all. I'm gonna go take a soak and then a nap." Soru nodded.

Bankotsu walked in just as Kera disappeared, and asked, "Where's Kera?"

Soru answered, "Said she was tired so she went to soak and take a nap." Bankotsu's shoulders slouched forward as he sat on the couch.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and Kagome announced that she was going to soak. Soru nodded and Inuyasha sat on the couch, on the opposite end of where Bankotsu had taken a seat.

Kona asked concerned, "Honey is Kera gonna be okay?"

Soru kissed her head assuring, "She'll be fine, just let her rest."

Bankotsu sat on the couch wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend. _"How long is she gonna ignore me? How in the world am I supposed to fix this? I don't like seeing her hurt- even less knowing that I somehow caused this."_

Kona continued making lunch and asked the boys if they wanted any, they nodded and went into the kitchen to eat. Bankotsu was so depressed and upset at himself for hurting Kera, that he didn't even bother arguing with Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the tension so thick and was sick of the fighting over the last few days; so he left Bankotsu to his own torturous thoughts.

**Two hours later:**

Clean and refreshed, Kera walked down stairs asking, "Hey daddy, do you think I could have a little money?" Soru nodded and handed her some money.

She smiled saying, "Thanks. I've got some things I need to do, so I'm gonna be out all day."

Kona asked politely, "Do you want Kagome or one of your friends to go with you?"

Kera shook her head answering firmly, "No, this is something I need to do alone," while looking right at her father.

Guessing what she was going to do, he said, "Okay, just be careful, baby girl."

Kera smiled promising, "I always am, Daddykins."

Without another word she moved towards the door, only to be stopped by Bankotsu saying, "I'm coming too." Kera whirled to glare at him.

Bankotsu glared at her demanding, "What's so damn important that you won't let me go with you?!" Kera simply ignored him as she stormed toward the front door.

Soru laid a hand on his shoulder instructing, "Let her go." Bankotsu huffed and sat on the couch glaring at Kera.

Kera smiled gratefully at her dad from the front door, adding, "I'll be back later tonight." Soru nodded and Kera left.

Bankotsu moved to follow her, but was blocked by Soru, who stood in the doorway asking, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bankotsu sighed saying sadly, "She's ignoring me."

Soru chuckled. "I can see that. Now, do you wanna tell me why?"

Frustrated Bankotsu grumbled, "That's just it, I don't know why."

Soru tilted his head saying, "Come on into my office and we can talk about it in private." Bankotsu nodded and followed Soru into the office.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eighteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	19. Man talk and a ghost

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 19:**

They entered the office and Soru encouraged, "Go ahead and take a seat, son." Bankotsu sat in the offered chair. He was a little nervous, but he figured if anyone knew how to get Kera to stop ignoring him, it would be her father.

As he looked across his desk at the nervous youth before him, Soru asked, "What happened?"

Bankotsu answered miserably, "I don't really know. She just started ignoring me and now it's like she's completely avoiding me."

"Well, when did she first start ignoring you?" Soru asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Leaning back in his chair a bit, Bankotsu thought back a moment to when he first started ignoring Kera. "I guess it was after I snapped at her," he replied, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach as to where this was going.

Soru blinked and asked curious, "Why did you snap at her?"

Bankotsu sighed. "I had a bad dream. It shook me up pretty bad and when she asked again if I was okay, I kinda got annoyed and yelled at her." After a few more moments of thought, he added, "I pulled away when she tried to reach out and touch my face as well."

Knowing it would have taken more than that, to upset his daughter, Soru tilted his head and asked, "Is that all?"

Bankotsu added, "I spent the next couple of days lost in my own thoughts about the dream and other things."

Soru nodded asking, "Ah, so you ignored her?"

Bankotsu thought it over, and replied rather sheepishly, "Yeah... kinda."

Pretty sure he they were on the right track, Soru hazarded a guess asking, "Is this the first time that you've pushed her away?"

Bankotsu sighed answering sadly, "No."

Soru had guessed as much and nodded. "That's got to be it then."

Confused Bankotsu frowned, "Why would that have her so upset?"

Soru sighed saying, "Let me see how to explain this to you... When people push her away, it makes her feel like she's failing them." Bankotsu blinked.

Soru added, "I raised her to believe that if someone has a problem, they should talk it out with their partner. If you're turning away from her, she is gonna wonder if you truly care about her."

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he practically shouted, "Of course I care about her."

Soru countered, "Just not enough to tell her when something is wrong."

Bankotsu sighed. "I've never had anyone to talk to like that before, except for Jaky and I haven't even told him everything."

Soru sympathized, "Now you do and instead of opening up to her, you're pushing her away and that's bound to make her feel bad." After a minute of silence, he added, "Son, I like you. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger." Bankotsu blinked.

Soru added, "She probably feels really hurt right now. She's opened herself up to you and you turned away from her." Bankotsu grimaced.

Wanting the youth to understand more of where his daughter was coming from, Soru added sadly, "Devon turned away from her too." At the mention of his girlfriend's ex, Bankotsu clenched his jaw.

Soru added sadly, "Before they started dating, they were very close. She used to open up to him about things that she wouldn't even talk to me about." Adding dryly, "I used to hate him for that."

Frustration and tension mounting further, Bankotsu sighed and asked, "Is that where she went? Is that why she wouldn't let me go with her?" holding the older man's gaze.

Soru smiled sadly answering, "Most likely. She's probably visiting his grave as we speak." Bankotsu's fist clenched at the thought that she would turn to her dead ex instead of him.

Picking up on this, Soru added softly, "Most likely she doesn't think talking to you would do any good. She has probably even closed herself off, not just from you, but everyone around her. If she's hurting as much as I think she is, she will go back into herself and try to handle things alone. She will pull away not wanting to open herself up anymore."

Bankotsu said bitterly, "But she will turn to **him** instead."

Soru nodded asking, "What do you expect? You've turned away from her and shut her out. Most likely she feels like her world is crashing down around her, and seeing how close they were, she would go to him to seek the comfort that he used to give her when she needed to talk. Before she started dating him they were almost inseparable." Bankotsu lowered his head feeling miserable and mostly jealous.

Soru confessed, "I'm a little hurt myself that she didn't come to me about it."

Frowning Bankotsu asked, "Why wouldn't she talk to you about it?"

Soru answered sheepishly, "Most likely because the last time she came to me with a problem, after consoling her; I sent her here and wiped out the whole company." Bankotsu blinked.

Soru shrugged and said, "You can't really blame her, ya know?"

Bankotsu blew out a breath asking, "But why is she shutting me out?"

Soru answered honestly, "She doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Bankotsu my daughter loves with her whole heart, so I know that she has told you that she loves you." Bankotsu nodded.

Soru added, "It's the way she is. She will give one hundred percent without even a thought to herself or how it will affect her."

Bankotsu nodded in agreement, saying, "Yeah, she does."

Soru added seriously, "She needs something back or else she will burn out." Bankotsu blinked as he took in all that was revealed.

Soru added, "Devon has always been her friend above everything else."

Feeling petty, Bankotsu asked sourly, "If he was so damn great, why didn't they stay together?"

Soru smiled sadly. "Don't get me wrong, son. I know Devon had his own problems. The biggest mistake that he made was turning away from her and taking his brother's word over hers. And I know for a fact that he regretted it."

Bankotsu growled annoyed, "If he regretted it then why didn't he tell her so."

Soru answered, "He probably is right now. I know for a fact that he loved her very deeply."

Soru added, "Tell me Bankotsu, was Kera the one who killed Devon?" Bankotsu nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

Soru stated, "Most likely that hurt her too, having him force her hand like that has to be weighing on her heart as well," saddened by the fact that Kera had to be heart sick right now.

Overcome with jealousy and hurt that she would turn back to her ex to seek the comfort she needed, despite the fact that he was dead; instead of turning to himself Bankotsu glared and demanded, "Why would she run to him, instead of me?"

Soru sighed answering, "You really haven't given her much of a choice," hoping to get the younger man to see just how much his daughter was suffering.

Bankotsu added sadly in his defense, "She started avoiding me after my brother joined the group."

Realizing they had just discovered another piece of the puzzle, Soru nodded saying, "I can imagine." Wanting to help the boy fully understand, he explained, "You see, Devon believed his brother over her and in her eyes he was siding with his brother, choosing his family over her." Bankotsu sighed dejectedly.

"In her eyes it was the ultimate betrayal," Soru added, hoping to get through to the young man. Bankotsu ran a hand through his hair in frustration as it dawned on him just how badly he had screwed things up.

"_Idiot! No wonder she chose to turn to a ghost, the ghost of her ex no less, instead of you. You've royally fucked up this time," _Bankotsu mentally berated himself. He knew she was hurting, but not anywhere near this bad. Bankotsu felt downright miserable. No wonder she was avoiding him.

Desperate to make things right, and knowing that if anyone knew how to patch things up- it would be her beloved father; Bankotsu stared her father in the eyes and asked, "So, how do I fix this?"

Staring intently at the young man's eyes, Soru countered, "Let me ask you something." Bankotsu motioned for him to ask.

Soru asked, "If you do manage to fix this, what happens the next time?"

Confused Bankotsu asked, "What do you mean?"

Soru clarified, "The next time something bothers you, are you going to shut her out again, or will you try to talk to her about it?"

Bankotsu was quiet for a moment, before answering, "I won't know until it happens."

Soru shook his head stating seriously, "If you do fix this and you turn away from her again... that will be the end of it Bankotsu. She won't even try again. If you continue shutting her out and pushing her away, you're going to lose her- for good." Bankotsu sighed heavily.

Soru stood up staring the younger man dead in the eyes and said, "I want my daughter happy Bankotsu, so let me give you a piece of advice: If you're just gonna push her away again, then don't bother trying to fix things now! I don't like seeing my baby girl hurting to the point that she is this miserable. If you refuse to try to open up to her, than let her go so that she can find someone that loves her and is willing to talk to her."

Bankotsu lowered his head saying, "I can't... she's everything to me... I don't know how, but she has wrapped herself around my heart. Seeing her miserable like this is killing me inside," misery clear in his voice and eyes as well as pain.

Soru nodded satisfied saying, "Then talk to her and do not push her away again! That's the best advice I can give you, son." Bankotsu nodded.

Soru sat back down his chair leaning back and asked, "Do you love my daughter?"

Bankotsu looked up holding the older man's gaze and answered honestly, "Yes sir, I do."

Soru nodded, "Then fix this and don't you dare break her heart again! If you push her away again- it will destroy her." Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded.

Soru pointed out, "You need to be honest with her and tell her about the dream that started all of this. She has a right to know why you turned away from her." Bankotsu sighed as he debated confiding in the older man.

After a few minutes of internally battling himself, he said, "In the dream, there was a woman and she was holding a child... my child. She and the kid were attacked right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to save them."

Soru asked dryly, "So that's it, huh?" Bankotsu blinked.

Soru admitted, "I was scared at first too, when I fell in love with Kona, and I had a similar dream," placing a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Bankotsu was now intrigued and asked, "What happened?"

Soru smiled sadly explaining, "In my dream Kona and my baby were trapped in the house and it was set on fire by some of my enemies. It scared the hell out of me."

Bankotsu asked, "So how did you get over it?"

Soru answered honestly, "I did the same thing you did at first, I tried to push her away, but after seeing how miserable we both were I told her about it... I told her about the dream and how it scared me. How I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect her and the baby."

Bankotsu blinked as that sunk in and asked, "What did she say?"

Soru smiled and answered, "She told me exactly what I'm about to tell you. If you love each other enough, then anything is possible. Turning away from her almost killed our relationship. She helped me remember that in life there are no guarantees, so we should live everyday like it was our last and not worry so much about if something happens. Enjoy the time you have and let the rest take care of itself."

Bankotsu took a few moments to let it all sink in, and asked scared, "What if I can't protect them?"

Soru smiled answering, "That's when you have to trust in my daughter's ability to protect herself and any children that you two might have," giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Bankotsu added, "To be honest the thought of being a father so young..."

Soru sympathized, "Scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?"

Shocked Bankotsu nodded confessing, "Yeah, it does."

Soru said, "I'll be honest with you kid, Kona and I weren't but a few years older then you two are now, when the girls were born." and Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock.

Soru added, "Bet that's a shock for ya, huh?" Bankotsu slowly nodded.

"I actually came to terms a year ago that my little Kera isn't a baby anymore and as much as I want to, I can't keep the boys away from her forever," Soru added sadly.

Bankotsu said, "Ah, I had wondered why you weren't choking me."

Soru laughed, "You're a good kid." Adding, "That's why, I'm gonna give you a chance to make things right with my girl." Bankotsu nodded.

Soru confessed, "I always prayed that she would find a good man. After the last bit, I knew it wasn't gonna be Devon. I prayed that she would find the right man one day. After the first time I saw how you two looked at each other, I knew that it was only a matter of time."

Bankotsu admitted, "I used to think that I couldn't love her. But, seeing her turn to someone else instead of me... and seeing her so miserable is killing me. If I don't fix this now, I may lose her forever and I couldn't live with that! She has become the very air that I breathe."

Soru nodded. "That's love for ya."

Bankotsu swallowed his pride and implored, "Please, tell me how to fix this and get her to stop ignoring me."

Soru answered, "As soon as she comes home you take her aside, put her over your shoulder if you have to, and go somewhere where the two of you can really talk, alone. Make her listen to you. She's gonna be stubborn as a mule at this point. But if you open up to her and be honest with her about everything, including the dream, than I think you will get her to listen to you."

Bankotsu tilted his head and asked suspiciously, "You won't try to stop me?"

Soru raised a brow answering, "Let's just say, I'm giving you the chance." Bankotsu nodded, as he realized this would be his only chance to make things between him and Kera right.

Soru warned seriously man to man, "Mark my words Bankotsu, if you ever hurt my daughter like this again, your ass is dead meat!" eyes hard, cold and dead serious.

Bankotsu mumbled, "Again."

Catching it Soru said, "Come again?"

Bankotsu explained, "Me and my group were beheaded about ten years ago. About five hundred years ago in the past."

Soru frowned asking, "Then how are you here now?"

Bankotsu answered, "We were resurrected, but how I'm alive again I have no idea."

Soru shrugged saying, "Maybe its fate."

Bankotsu shrugged, then said, "Thank you."

Soru said, "I want to see her happy. Up until now I've never seen her happier or more miserable."

Bankotsu holding the older man's gaze recognized this was the only chance the man was going to give him and he vowed to himself not to mess it up. _"No matter what it takes, I will fix this and then I'm never letting go of her!"_

Bankotsu solemnly promised, "I will make this right."

Soru holding his gaze said, "You had damn well better!"

**With Kera: **

She walked first to the florist and then over to the river. Sitting beside the river, she stared into the water and sighed heavily. She sat there thinking and debating what to say.

"_Damn, my future, the past, it's all crashing in... He was my best friend... why did he have to go after my family? Damn it Devon, why couldn't you have just stayed away from my family?" _she sighed dejectedly and her thoughts switched to Bankotsu.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have been so stupid?" _she mentally berated herself. _"He doesn't need me anymore, not since __**he**__ came back," _she thought dejectedly.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Hey Dev. I bet you're laughing your ass off at me, huh?" silence greeted her.

She scolded, "You didn't exactly leave me a choice you know, the minute you threatened my family; you knew you had forced my hand..." Eyes filling with tears she asked, "Why Devon? Why did you do it? Why did you make me kill you?"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she whispered, "You were my best friend... Why did you have to go after my family?"

Hugging her knees to her chest she poured out her heart saying, "Now I have nothing left... Bankotsu doesn't need me anymore, and you're not here either and it's my own damn fault." She ended bitterly and began sobbing into her knees.

Devon's ghost appeared saying, "That's not true, Kera."

Afraid that she was hallucinating, Kera blinked and focused on the apparition before her asking, "De... Devon?" His ghost smiled saying, "I'm here." Kera cried harder.

Devon smiled sadly adding softly, "I would never be laughing at your pain." staring at her with serious eyes.

Kera's eyes welled as she whispered, "Why Dev... why did you have to threaten my family?"

The ghost shrugged saying, "I was desperate." Kera's lips trembled and she hugged her knees closer to her chest sobbing loudly.

Devon added seriously, "It was a mistake and it cost me my life, but I don't blame you... you were only protecting your family, Kera."

Kera nodded explaining sadly, "You forced my hand Devon."

He nodded. "I know sweetheart, I know." Kera smiled at his old pet name for her.

She took a deep breath and looking at him, asked what had been on her mind the most when she had thought of him, "Why did you push me away?"

He was quiet for a long moment, before he replied, "Because I was a fool and let the stresses from work interfere with us. I should have kept them separate, but I didn't." Kera nodded, she had thought as much but she needed to know for sure.

Eyes filling with regret, Devon confessed, "I'm sorry Kera. I should have listened to you instead of my brother."

With sadness in her eyes, Kera replied, "You hurt me very badly when you didn't believe me, and when you-."

Devon whispered, "I know darling and I'm sorry." Kera's eyes filled with tears again.

She whispered, "Where did things go so wrong?" Devon's heart broke at the site of her so scared, unsure, and most of all crying.

Kera whispered, "I really wish you wouldn't have forced my hand." aching to feel his arms around her, to reassure her.

Devon nodded adding, "Me too. I'm sorry that I gave you no choice."

Kera nodded adding, "Daddy's home now. Bankotsu's at my house too."

A little annoyed at the mention of the other guy Devon asked, "So what has **he** done to make my girl so miserable?"

Kera's tears fell as she answered brokenly, "I feel like he doesn't want me anymore. Like I was nothing but a distraction for him until he could get his brother back. He ignores me, and keeps pushing me away." Devon sighed, wishing he could hold her for real and take away her pain.

Kera added, "This is the third time he's turned away from me when something is bothering him... I've tried telling him what that does to me and he promised to try not to anymore; but he still does it... and it hurts... a lot."

She sobbed brokenly, "I'm tired of him turning away from me." Devon sat on the grass beside her, trying to be the friend he knew she desperately needed; wishing that he was still alive so that he could hold her, knowing that's what she needed more than anything right then.

She sniffled and confessed, "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm just not meant to have a serious relationship."

Frustrated that Kera was degrading herself, Devon slammed his fist into the ground, as he demanded, "That's enough! Damn it Kera! Don't ever doubt yourself like this again! You are the sweetest girl I've ever known! If anyone deserves to be happy- it's you!" Kera blinked taken by surprise at how Devon was standing up for her.

Devon added fiercely, "If he is too stupid to treat you right, then leave him!"

Kera sighed saying, "I'm trying to let go... it's why I've been staying to myself... but it just hurts so much."

As he finally faced the reality that had been staring him in the face, Devon sighed. "You love him... don't you?"

Kera nodded. "Yes, I do... that's why it hurts so much." She whispered, trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears.

Devon nodded asking dryly, "You sure do know how to pick em, don't ya darling?"

Kera laughed bitterly adding, "No kidding," and sighed heavily. They sat there in silence for a while.

Kera blew out a breath saying, "He was so happy when he saw his brother... Dev his whole face lit up..." Taking a deep breath she confessed, "I've been staying out of the way. I promised him and myself, that I wouldn't ever get between him and his brothers."

Devon added, "Kera you always did have too big of a heart. You would sacrifice everything for the ones you love without a single thought of yourself."

She shrugged, "It's just the way I am."

He added, "I know... that's part of why you're so special to me." She smiled sadly. Seeing her smile, brought a smile to his lips as he continued, "You deserve the best Kera. I couldn't be that for you and it's something I have to accept."

Kera looked away trying not to cry again, whispering regretfully, "We should have stayed friends, and not tried to get involved romantically."

Filled with regrets in regards to how he'd treated her when he was alive, he nodded agreeing, "Yup."

She added dryly, "Now, I'm the one ignoring him. I just… I don't want to talk to him anymore because I feel like it won't do any good. I'm so hurt and angry that I don't even want to be around him, but at the same time I wish he would just hold me... I'm so confused, Dev, what am I gonna do?"

Devon smiled saying, "Talk to him darling, all you can do is forgive him and try to work things out."

She sighed saying, "Talking to him is like talking to…"

"A brick wall?" he supplied helpfully.

She laughed, "Yeah," sighing heavily.

He asked seriously, "Was I really any different?"

She smiled sadly answering, "Not once we started dating, no." They laughed.

He encouraged, "Talk to him darling. Maybe he will listen this time." She sighed heavily.

He added amused, "And if he doesn't, you can always beat some sense into him."

They both laughed again.

She added a bit melancholy, "You always know just what to say."

He grinned. "Of course. Who else knows you better, except maybe your daddy?"

She smiled sadly adding, "It's not that easy... he watched his mama and sister be killed before his very own eyes at a really young age and because of it he has trust issues... I can't really blame him after knowing that."

She added softly, "It just really hurts knowing that he doesn't trust me enough to talk to me when something is bothering him." looking away sadly.

Devon sighed saying, "Wow he's really had it rough, huh?" She nodded wiping more tears from her eyes. Devon added, "Give him time, Kera."

She sighed. "I'm trying to Devon, I really am. It just hurts," trailing off, due to the emotions clogging her throat.

He agreed, "I know, darling. I know," Adding, "I can't even begin to imagine how that must of made him feel." She sighed heavily.

Devon said evenly, "Kera baby, I will always love you. Just because I don't like the guy, doesn't mean that I want you unhappy." Kera cried.

"You should talk to him darling; he may be scared at the intensity of his feelings. Especially if he's never been in a relationship like this before, no offense darling, but you can be pretty intense sometimes."

She looked at him and asked, "Do you really think so Dev?"

Devon smiled answering, "Girl, even I got scared when things got heavy with us- especially when your daddy gave me the whole, 'you break her heart I'll break your neck' speech."

Kera inhaled a shocked breath and asked, "Did daddy really say that?"

Devon laughed, "He sure did. For a while he resented me because to him I was stealing his baby girl away."

Kera smiled sadly adding, "Daddy always was a little over protective... Tell me Dev, what did you do to finally get him to let us date?"

Dev smiled sadly answering, "I had to prove myself to him and my feelings for ya." Kera smiled.

Devon informed the woman who had always held his heart, "Your daddy loves you more than anything in this world and he made damn sure I knew it too! Truth is darling, if you hadn't killed me, your daddy would have- it's part of why I was so desperate."

Kera asked curious, "Have you seen your daddy and brothers?"

Devon answered, in a voice filled with regret, "Yep and father is pretty mad at me for getting myself and the others killed," as a familiar look entered his eyes.

Kera whispered, "I'm sorry... Even in death your father blames you."

Devon shrugged saying, "That's my father for ya."

Kera sighed saying, "I wish things could have been different for you."

Devon said, "Cheer up sweetheart. We both know that I wouldn't have lived with myself knowing I got my own brothers killed."

Kera sighed, "That's true... you always did have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Devon corrected, "Except for when you held me." Kera smiled sadly and her eyes welled with tears.

Devon continued resigned, "I fucked up girl, I know I did. I can never change that." Kera cried harder.

He reached out and cupped her check whispering, "You're my whole world Kera. I couldn't live with you being unhappy."

He encouraged, "Go talk to him girl. Don't make the same mistakes I made by letting him go." Kera cried harder.

"If you love him like I think you do... you're gonna have to fight for him, harder than you ever have in your life." Devon pointed out.

Kera asked unsure, "Do you really think I can?" She had never felt so unsure of anything in her life.

Devon laughed, "Kera darling, if there is one thing in this world you know, it's how to fight hard and dirty." She listened to his laughter and smiled feeling her heart lighten.

"Thank you Dev, even after I killed you... you're still there for me..." eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Kera darling, I will **always** love you. I died loving you and I will love you even in the afterlife," he assured.

"Now go on girl, go fight for your bone headed man," he encouraged. Kera wiped her eyes and stood up nodding.

Thinking a minute, Devon ordered, "Make sure he knows that if he hurts you again, I will make his life a living hell! You be sure to tell him I said so," Devon added staring her dead in the eyes.

Kera nodded promising, "You will always be in my heart Dev, always."

Devon smiled a smile full of warmth and love, promising, "And you in mine. I'm here for you girl, and I always will be."

Kera nodded gratefully and took a deep breath. She squeezed his hand promising, "I will never forget you, or our friendship."

Smiling Devon playfully scolded, "Go on and get your man- shoo." Kera laughed and walked off feeling her resolve firmly in place and better than she had since their fight began. She waved one last time and watched as Devon's smile showed one more time.

Resolve in place and shoulders set, she ran down the path toward home.

**Back at home:**

Soru and Bankotsu walked out of the office.

Kona asked, "Is everything okay?" wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

Soru grinned saying confidently, "I have a feeling things are gonna be just fine, darling." Kona smiled as her husband gave her a reassuring hug. Inuyasha blinked wondering what was going on.

Bankotsu walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for any sign of Kera's return.

Kagome asked her father, "Dad, is Kera gonna be okay?"

Soru smiled, "Yeah baby, she's gonna be just fine."

Kagome nodded smiling and asked curiously, "So what did you two talk about?" pointing at Bankotsu.

Soru answered, "We had a heart to heart, man to man." Kagome frowned, and Soru chuckled.

Kera was walking, as she spied the steps leading up to her family's home. She sighed saying, "Here goes nothing." Straightening her shoulders, she began climbing the steps.

Just as she opened the door, Bankotsu jumped up. He walked over to Kera, scooping her onto his shoulder and walked right out the door. She didn't even have a chance to utter a small startled sound before he was down the path to the steps.

Guro moved to object, but was stopped by his son's hand grasping his shoulder. Grinning Soru said, "Let 'em go dad." Guro sighed and stayed put.

Kona faced her husband asking, "What is going on?"

Soru smiled answering, "They're going to talk."

Kagome blinked and asked unbelieving, "Daddy! You knew about this?"

Soru grinned saying, "I'm the one who suggested it." Everyone in the room except Soru was shocked and he laughed.

**With Kera and Bankotsu:**

They had reached the bottom of the steps as Kera recovered from her shock. "Bankotsu, what are you doing?" she asked, as she began pounding on his back trying to get him to let go. Bankotsu only smirked in response.

Kera blinked and asked again, "Where do you think you're taking me?"

Bankotsu answered, "To talk, now be a good girl and stop hitting my back," with a playful swat to her backside. He was grinning ear to ear thinking, _"At least she's stopped ignoring me."_

Kera stiffened, and then sighing, settled into a more comfortable position waiting for them to reach their destination. Kera wondered what exactly he was up to.

He walked for a good twenty minutes before he came to his destination.

Smiling at the old man who looked surprised, he asked, "Hey Arlin is my place still available?"

Arlin blinked, "Ah yeah. Still just the way you left it too."

Kera hissed, "Bankotsu, put me down already."

Bankotsu swatted her behind insisting, "Not yet, now behave." Kera huffed.

Staring at the teenagers, Arlin asked concerned, "Everything okay?"

Bankotsu answered, "Yup. Can I get the keys?"

Arlin pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Bankotsu saying, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Embarrassed Kera said, "Bye Arlin," as Bankotsu moved toward his place, allowing Arlin to see Kera's face.

He chuckled at her blush, answering, "Bye Kera." Bankotsu laughed walking up the stairs and unlocked his door.

Kera sighed, "Now, will you put me down?"

Bankotsu walked inside with Kera still over his shoulder and locked the door, tossing the keys onto the counter and walked into the bedroom. He gently tossed her onto the bed.

Kera moved to get up and he pushed her back ordering, "Sit and behave or else I'm gonna tie you to the bed."

Kera glared at him but sat down and demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin answering, "I told you, we need to talk and I'm not giving you the option of ignoring me any longer."

Kera blinked a little surprised by his determination and asked quietly, "So, what do you want?"

Bankotsu sat next to her on the bed saying, "First of all, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Kera looked away.

Bankotsu lifted her chin staring her in the eyes and continued, "I know I was an ass to you. I shouldn't have pushed you away." Kera's eyes widened and she blinked.

Bankotsu informed her, "While you were out today, your daddy pulled me aside and explained some things."

Kera asked evenly, "Like what?"

Bankotsu answered, "Like your friendship with Devon. The fact that me pushing you away hurt you far more than I ever realized." Kera sighed and pulled her chin loose from his grip.

Bankotsu confessed quietly, "I was scared, Kera." Kera blinked as she looked at him for clarification.

He repeated, "I was scared. I've never felt anything like this before."

Realizing that Devon's guess had been right, Kera asked, "What scared you?"

Seeing this was his chance, Bankotsu took a deep breath and explained, "A lot of things. Mostly though, it was the dream."

Confused Kera frowned asking, "What dream?"

Bankotsu ran his hand through his hair and answered, "I had a dream... in it you and our child were hurt and I was helpless to stop it from happening."

Kera blinked and asked shocked, "Our child?" Bankotsu nodded slowly. Kera reached out to touch his cheek, half expecting him to flinch away as he'd done previously. When he didn't, she cupped his cheek and looking into his eyes, breathed, "Tell me about it, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sighed and recounted the dream for her. Kera clearly saw the sheer pain in his eyes and heard the fear in his voice. Fear that she knew scared him beyond all else.

Kera whispered, "Bankotsu."

Bankotsu placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. He added, "Kera, I was scared."

Kera said, "Bankotsu, a dream like that would have scared anyone." She stared him in the eyes and added, "Please talk to me. Even if you think I will think it's silly. You need to talk to me."

He nodded saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt like you were failing me." Kera looked away. Bankotsu added in a reassuring tone, "You could never fail me, Kera." Kera smiled sadly.

Bankotsu dropped his hand saying regretfully, "I'm sorry that I failed you."

Kera sighed and hugged him saying, "You didn't fail me either." He stared at her with an unbelieving look on his face.

Kera repeated, "You didn't fail me. You came to me and told me what was wrong." After a few moments, with a slight smile upon her lips she added, "Granted we had a fight, but you still told me- that's what matters most."

Bankotsu pouted childishly, "You ignored me for what seemed like forever."

Kera countered, "I had to get through to you somehow."

Needing to know, Bankotsu asked outright, "Did you go to see Devon?" trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Kera held his gaze and answered, "Yes... I did. We had some unfinished business between us and I needed closure. Bankotsu... Devon was my best friend, from child hood. That has never changed."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and asked, "So what did he say?"

Kera smiled and said, "He told me he was sorry for forcing my hand, and making me kill him. He also told me that you were probably scared by the intensity of things."

Bankotsu blinked and whispered, "Your father was right."

Kera smiled. She said, "Devon told me about the talk he and daddy had before we started dating. He also told me to give you time."

Bankotsu blinked a few times, rather surprised that her ex was actually encouraging her to pursue him, even from beyond the grave. "Maybe he's not so bad after all," Bankotsu mumbled grudgingly.

Kera laughed saying, "Believe it or not, he encouraged me to beat some sense into you." Bankotsu's eyes widened, and then he chuckled.

Kera added, "He also told me to tell you that if you ever hurt me like that again, he is going to and I quote 'make his life a living hell!' end quote." Bankotsu chuckled.

Bankotsu gazed deeply into her eyes and asked nervously, "So, am I forgiven?"

Kera sighed and asked, "Are you gonna push me away again?" She unconsciously held her breath, for what seemed like an eternity awaiting his answer nervously.

He declared fiercely, "Hell no! I've learned my lesson," staring into her eyes.

Kera released the breath she had been holding and looked deeply into his eyes a few minutes. She smiled and said, "Then you're forgiven." Overcome with joy, Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin and pounced on Kera kissing her fiercely.

**A/N Lemon edited out!  
**

Bankotsu warned softly, implacably, "I'll never let you go. Be certain Kera, your mine now and I will never let you go," holding her gaze.

Kera grinned saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Bankotsu."

Bankotsu grinned saying, "And I love you, Kera." Kera smiled and faded off to sleep held by the man she would never let go of.

Bankotsu kissed her for head lovingly and whispered, "Sleep well my love," following her into a peaceful slumber.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nineteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	20. Picnic with the family and a warning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 20:**

**The next morning:**

Kona looked at her husband asking, "Honey did they ever return last night?"

Soru smiled answering, "Nope."

Kona looked at him a moment and asked, "Think they made up?"

Soru smiled, "Kona love, I think that's obvious considering they've been gone all night."

Kona smiled. "Maybe we will have grand children soon," she voiced happily.

Soru smiled, "Maybe. Though I would prefer them to get married first," he added.

Kona smiled and asked, "Remember when the girls were born?"

Soru smiled, "Yup. Remember how scared we both were?"

Kona answered, "Yup."

Soru added fondly, "The first time I held them, I knew what true parental love was."

Kona smiled adding, "Yeah, holding your first child sure is a life changing event."

Thinking back to how much he had missed out on with his whole family, Soru asked, "Hey darling, what do you think of us having a family picnic, whole day out kind of thing? Inuyasha and Bankotsu can join- if they want to that is."

Kona grinned saying, "I'm sure everyone would love that. It would be nice to spend the day together like a real family with everyone here," smiling a brilliant smile.

Kona kissed his cheek and got up saying, "I'm gonna go start breakfast."

He briefly kissed her lips and giving her rump an affectionate squeeze, said, "Okay, I'm gonna go shower," getting up himself and walked into the shower. Kona walked into the kitchen and humming to herself began fixing pancakes.

A short while later, Kagome woke up and jumped into a nice quick shower, eager to begin her day and hoping her sister was okay now.

**Back with Bankotsu and Kera:**

Kera woke up and jumped into the shower. Bankotsu smiled as he slipped into the shower behind her and hugged her waist from behind. They kissed and washed each other. After climbing out and drying, they dressed and left; locking the door behind them.

They walked downstairs greeting Arlin. Arlin smiled saying, "I see you two are better now."

Kera smiled and said, "Arlin, I'm sure you have some questions as to why we were gone so long."

Arlin smiled, "Kera girl, I like you, and Bankotsu's like a grandson to me. I'm glad that you make him happy." Kera smiled.

Bankotsu grinned saying proudly, "She's a good woman."

Arlin smiled. "I can see that."

Kera hugged Arlin and said, "We should get going, and thank you."

Arlin smiled returning the hug and said, "Anytime you two need it, the upstairs is yours. For what Bankotsu has done for me, I will always have a place for him and his family here."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Thanks old timer," affection in his eyes and voice as he slapped him on the back.

Arlin smiled, "Go on son, I'm sure her family is waiting." Bankotsu nodded leading Kera away by the hand.

Kera looked at Bankotsu, holding his hand walking beside him, and asked, "Hey Ban, what do you think of Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Bankotsu frowned answering, "Not so sure I want that mutt chasing after her, But he does seem to protect her."

Kera laughed musically and asked, "I meant do you think he will treat her right, or am I gonna have to kick his ass a few times first?"

Bankotsu laughed a deep throaty sound and said amused, "After your fight with the wolf, I'd say if he's smart, Inuyasha would know better than to hurt Kags." As an afterthought he added wryly, "Then again this is Inuyasha we're talking about, no one said he was ever smart."

Kera laughed, "You're so mean," grinning she added, "Although you do have a point." Bankotsu laughed.

Staring into her eyes he added, "Besides, anyone who hurts your sister will have me and your daddy to answer to first."

Kera grinned saying, "If you two can beat me getting to them that is. But you do have a point; daddy can be pretty mean when it comes to people who mess with his family."

Bankotsu laughed stating, "I guess it's a good thing he likes me, huh?"

Kera nodded adding, "If he didn't there is no telling what your little 'talk' yesterday would have turned into."

Bankotsu laughed, "No kidding," turning serious he added, "I'm just grateful he decided to give me a chance before kicking my ass."

Kera grinned, "Daddy knows how crazy I am about you."

Bankotsu added, "And he now knows that I'm just as crazy about you, my little kitten."

Kera blinked and frowned asking, "Kitten?"

Bankotsu chuckled, "Yup, my little kitten." Seeing the look upon her face, he added in a slight amused tone, "Who can turn into a tigress when she wants." Kera grinned.

Bankotsu's voice turned husky as he added in a silky bedroom voice purr, "Especially in bed," with a suggestive quirk of his eye brows.

Kera grinned and punched him playfully in the arm saying, "You naughty boy," giving him a mock scowl. He laughed in a carefree fashion as he shook his head, at her slight blush as they walked up the stairs to the shrine, still holding hands. They entered the door just as breakfast was being set on the table both smiling big as day at each other and it was obvious they were deeply in love.

Soru greeted happily, "Good morning you two. I take it things went well?"

Bankotsu smirked and Kera grinned saying, "Yeah daddy. We've worked things out."

Soru grinned saying, "I'm glad. Now you two sit and we can eat." Kera nodded and her and Bankotsu sat at the table.

Kona smiling said, "Breakfast is served," as she placed their plates in front of them and sat in her own seat.

Kagome asked curiously, "So where have you two been?" Kera ducked her head slightly blushing.

Bankotsu answered, "We went to my place to talk." Soru and Bankotsu exchanged knowing looks and Bankotsu looked down trying to hide a slight blush of his own.

Soru chuckled. "Come on everyone, let's eat."

Everyone ate their food and Inuyasha blinked thinking, _"Wow he sure seems pretty lax seeing as he has to have guessed by now that they are sleeping together. I wonder why?"_

Soru cleared his throat and announced standing up, "I was thinking it would be nice for everyone if we had a picnic today and spent the day as a family."

Kona smiled adding, "We haven't really spent much time all together since Kera and Soru came home."

Soru looking at Inuyasha and Bankotsu added, "You two are more than welcome to join us. It would give us all a chance to get to know each other and I'm sure you four could use a break after all that time over on the other side."

Kagome beamed saying, "Sounds great daddy." Turning to Inuyasha she asked with a puppy dog face, "You will come... right Inuyasha? Come on it'll be fun."

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed, "Alright," a little nervous.

Soru smiled adding, "No need to feel like you are intruding either, we're all family and friends here. Any of my children's friends are family."

Bankotsu looked at Kera who had a look of 'please' on her face. He shrugged, "Why not."

Kera grinned and leaned over kissing him on the cheek saying, "Thank you." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist as they hugged.

Soru grinned saying happily, "That settles it then."

Kera looked at her mom and offered, "I'll help you with the picnic basket mom."

Kagome smiled adding happily, "I'll help too."

Kona smiled saying, "That would be great girls."

Soru laughing lead the guys out of kitchen encouraging, "Go get ready Souta, we will leave the food to mom and the girls."

Souta ran upstairs and changed into shorts and a t-shirt excited about getting to spend the day with his whole family. He missed Kagome more than he let on when she went to Inuyasha's time. He was also eager to get to know Kera and his father.

Kera smiled asking, "What do you need me to do mama?"

Kona smiled asking, "Can you get the napkins and make the tea?" Kera smiled nodding and went about making two jugs of tea and gathering the napkins. Kagome started making her egg omelet specialties. Kona made the sandwiches and sliced the apples adding them.

Kera asked, "Anything else mama?"

Kona smiled asking "Can you grab the paper plates and plastic cups?" Kera smiled and did as asked adding them to the pile on the table. Kona added her pickles for Guro and began packing the basket. Kera handed her the blankets.

Kona smiled saying, "Thank you dear."

Kera smiled, "You're welcome mama."

Kagome asked, "So Kera, did you and Bankotsu have fun last night?" as she added the ramen.

Kera smiled. "Yeah Kags we did. Thanks for asking."

Kagome smiled saying, "I'm glad you two worked things out."

Kera smiled, "Me too." Seeing this as a chance to get to know Kagome a little better, Kera added, "So what's the story with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed admitting, "He kissed me."

Kera smiled knowingly, and said cheerily, "I'm happy for you Kags. If you ever need me to knock some sense into him, just let me know, okay?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered Kera and Kouga's fight saying, "Uh, thanks I will," laughing a little nervously. Kera walked off laughing.

She went upstairs and changed into some daisy duke style shorts that hugged her hips and butt, and a looser tee shirt that still gave a hint of cleavage with some sneakers. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked down stairs joining her daddy.

Soru smiled, "Hey baby girl."

Kera hugged him smiling and saying, "Hey daddykins." Bankotsu's eyes showed hunger and approval. Kera smiled as she hugged her boyfriend. Bankotsu smiled as he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

Kagome ran upstairs changing into an outfit similar to Kera's and came back downstairs. Kona walked into her room also changing into some shorts and a tee shirt. Soru, Guro, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu changed into shorts as well. Inuyasha, Soru, and Bankotsu also changed into muscle shirts, while Guro wore a plain tee shirt.

Souta asked excitedly, "Hey dad, can I bring my soccer ball too?"

Soru smiled at his son answering, "You sure can son." Kagome grabbed the Frisbee as well. Kona carried the blankets while Soru grabbed the picnic basket. Guro lead everyone out the door locking the place up. They all walked off together in pairs.

Kera said happily, "This will be fun, huh daddy?"

Soru smiled, "Yup. Plus it gives all of us a chance to get to know each other a bit."

Kagome smiled adding cheerily, "This is gonna be so fun."

Wearing his hat to cover his ears, Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm thinking, _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

Kona smiled. _"It will be nice to spend the day with everyone. I've missed having the whole family together since Kera and Soru left," _she thought a little sadly.

Soru smiled at his wife thinking,_ "Man it sure is nice to finally have everyone together again." _Guro smiled just happy to have his whole family together again.

Bankotsu looked at his girlfriend and thought, _"It sure is nice to see her smiling again."_

**Back in the feudal era:**

Jakotsu asked, "Hey monk, do you know where big brother, Inuyasha, and the wenches went?"

Miroku blinked then answered, "Um... they went to see Lady Kagome and Lady Kera's family for a few days."

Jakotsu demanded, "Why couldn't we go?"

Miroku swallowed and answered, "Well because we can't go through the well."

Jakotsu huffed pouting, "Why not?"

Miroku answered, "Because it won't let us through." With a thoughtful expression upon his face, he added, "I don't really understand it myself."

Sango asked curiously, "Hey Miroku, do you think Kera and Bankotsu will have worked things out by the time they return?"

Miroku sighed, "I sure hope so. Those two fighting are really starting to affect everything."

Sango nodded adding, "Yeah the tension in the air was so thick, that I could have cut it with my dagger."

Deciding to learn more about the vexing woman his best friend had claimed, Jakotsu frowned asking, "So what do you two know about big brother and his wench anyways?"

Miroku blinked. "Well she doesn't like being called a wench," he laughed dryly.

Sango added, "She's not afraid to stand toe to toe with Bankotsu either."

Jakotsu asked curiously, "How did they meet?"

Sango answered with a small smile, "Well according to Kagome, Bankotsu pushed Kera against a locker at school and kissed her, and Kera kissed him back long enough to knee him in the balls." Sango burst out laughing.

Miroku winced, "Ouch!" as he thought of Kera kneeing any guy in the groin, then grinned adding, "I'd believe it. She can be scary at times."

Jakotsu glared demanding, "How the hell is she still alive after that?!"

Sango shrugged smiling and said, "Maybe he was impressed." Jakotsu tilted his head and pursed his lips thinking.

Miroku added, "Or it could be her beauty distracted him."

Sango slapped him upside the head growling, "Miroku."

Miroku gulped nervously stammering, "But of course her beauty pales in comparison to your own, my lovely Sango."

Sango glared at him snapping, "Can it lech!"

Jakotsu sighed, "I hope they get back soon."

Sango offered, "I'm sure it will only be a few days. They need to get supplies and the girls will want to see their family."

Miroku chimed in, "And when they return Lady Kagome will have more of her yummy treats like that Raman."

At the mention of 'Raman' Jakotsu sighed, "Alright." Grumbling, "And they better bring me some of that bottled stuff too."

Sango laughed assuring, "Kagome never forgets her shampoo and body wash."

Miroku asked curiously, "Jakotsu, what did Naraku say when he revived you two?"

Jakotsu sighed and answered, "He told us big brother had disappeared and couldn't be found. And that we were to once again kill his enemies for him, and if we did he would consider bringing back the others."

Miroku frowned saying, "This isn't good, Sango."

She nodded adding, "I wonder when Renkotsu will make his strike?"

Jakotsu answered softly, "Knowing Renkotsu, he's hiding out planning something and will strike when we least expect it."

Blinking Sango asked, "Jakotsu, are you okay?"

Jakotsu looked away. "I'm fine wench." he stood up and moved over to sit with his back against the well, twirling his beloved hair pin staring at it.

**Back in modern time:**

Kera and Bankotsu held hands walking in front of everyone else. Bankotsu asked concerned, "Are you sure you want to go there Kera? Are you gonna be okay?"

Kera smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure. I'll be okay. Besides Ban it's the most beautiful spot along the river."

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist asking concerned, "What if he's there, and doesn't like us being there?"

Kera frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't he want us there?"

Bankotsu sighed. "If you are sure?"

Kera smiled nodding. "Absolutely!"

Bankotsu smiled. "Okay." Kera smiled hugging his waist.

Inuyasha shouted, "Hey you two, what are you yammering on about?"

Bankotsu shouted back, "Nothing, mutt." and Kera laughed.

Soru smiled and asked his wife, "Do you think they will get along?"

Kona smiled answering, "Yeah I do. Inuyasha is a bit rough sometimes, but he's a good boy."

Soru smiled asking, "So just what do you know about Inuyasha?"

Kona answered smiling, "I know that he cares for Kagome and protects her while they are in his time. He's a half demon. I know he has an older brother as well."

Soru frowned. "A half demon huh?"

Kona smiled. "Yeah, he's very strong too. He won't let anyone hurt Kagome," she added confidently.

Soru asked, "So tell me dad, what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Guro smiled answering, "Well son, at first I wasn't too keen on the idea of him being a half demon. But, I've seen that he cares about Kagome, and he behaves well enough at home." Soru smiled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he thought a bit irritable, _"What am I on display or something?"_

Kagome asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha mumbled, "Nothing."

Kagome looked at him a moment and leaned her head on his shoulder saying, "Don't worry Inuyasha, daddy will like you once he gets to know you." Inuyasha blinked and looked at her.

Soru warned, "Souta don't get too far ahead."

Souta smiled. "Aw dad, I won't go too far. Can we play soccer a bit on the way?"

Soru smiled. He looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, why don't you and Kagome take the blankets and go with Kera and Bankotsu to set up for us. We will be along in a few minutes."

Inuyasha nodded accepting the blankets as Kona smiled at the youth. Soru ran after his son and they kicked the ball back and forth a few times. Guro smiled watching his son and grandson have some quality time. Kona walked with her father-in-law, smiling as they watched her husband and son.

Smirking Inuyasha yelled, "Hey corpse, wait up." Bankotsu looked back at him with a brow raised in question.

Kera stopped beside Bankotsu and said, "Hey Kagome the spot is just over here." Holding Inuyasha's hand Kagome pulled him over to her twin.

Bankotsu yelled, "Hey mutt, the spot is under the tree by the river," smirking. Inuyasha grumbled and walked over to where Kera and Bankotsu were already waiting. Kagome and Inuyasha set out the blankets, and five minutes later Guro and Kona walked up carrying the basket.

Kera sat on one of the blankets with Bankotsu under the tree. Bankotsu moved so his back was against the tree and his knees bent, with Kera between his legs and his arms around her waist.

Kona smiled asking, "So Bankotsu, how do you like the picnic so far?"

Bankotsu smiled answering, "It's nice and relaxing."

Kona smiled, and then facing Inuyasha, asked, "What about you, Inuyasha?"

He blinked answering, "Uh, it's nice I guess."

Kagome sat beside him adding, "Inuyasha's favorite part is usually the food, mama." Everyone laughed. Soru and Souta walked up laughing together. Kona felt her heart swell with happiness as she looked at her husband and son.

Soru sat down asking, "Anybody up for some tea?" Everyone nodded so he began pouring cups of tea and passed them out. Kera smiled, her whole being filling with peace and happiness for the first time in a long time.

Everyone drank their tea and Soru stood up asking, "Whose up for a game of tag?"

Kera, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta all stood up yelling, "Me!"

Soru smiled and suggested, "Start running then, I will be it first." Everyone smiled and took off running.

Soru tagged Kera, who tagged Souta. "You're it squirt."

Souta laughed and chased down Kagome. "You're it Kagome."

Kagome laughed and tagged Soru. "You're it daddy."

Soru tagged Inuyasha. "You're it Inuyasha."

Smirking Inuyasha ran after Kagome and tagged her, "You're it Kagome."

Laughing Kagome tagged Kera, "You're it Kera."

laughing Kera tagged Bankotsu, "You're it Ban."

Smirking Bankotsu chased Inuyasha down and slapped him on the back. "You're it mutt." He ran away laughing.

Inuyasha growled and playfully tackled Kagome laughing, "You're it Kagome." He jumped up and ran away.

Kagome playfully growled, "I'm gonna get you for that," laughing as she tried to chase down Inuyasha, who kept staying just out of her reach.

Bankotsu yelled, "Hey Kags tag me." Shrugging she ran up to Bankotsu and tagged him. Smirking Bankotsu tore off after Inuyasha.

Leaping Bankotsu tackled Inuyasha and getting off him, smirked, "You're it mutt." Glaring at the retreating corpse, Inuyasha jumped up and tore off after him. Seeing that the two males had turned it more into a tackling match, Kera laughed and walked towards her mother sitting down.

"Hey mama, did we bring any water guns?" she asked amused.

"Um, no why?" Kona answered wondering what her daughter was up to.

Kera shrugged, "I was just thinking that it would have been funny to douse those two next time they tackle each other."

Kona laughed saying, "Boys will be boys."

Kera laughed, "That's true."

Watching the boy's match, Soru yelled, "Okay, who's up for some Frisbee?"

The same group yelled, "Me!" Kera jumped up holding the Frisbee and tossed it. The Frisbee sailed through the air, to be caught by Soru, who threw it to Bankotsu.

Smirking Bankotsu sent it sailing towards Inuyasha, yelling, "Fetch mutt!"

Inuyasha glared at him and caught it, tossing it to Kagome, yelling, "Beat that corpse!" Bankotsu glared at him and Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome tossed it towards Kera yelling, "Here Kera."

Kera jumped in the air catching it and hollered, "Here you go squirt," tossing it towards Souta.

Grinning Souta caught it and yelled, "Heads up dad."

Soru caught it and yelled, "Coming your way Kagome."

Kagome caught it and yelled playfully, "Inuyasha fetch."

Inuyasha whined, "Kagome, I'm not a dog you know." Kera, Kagome, Soru, Souta, and Bankotsu laughed.

Inuyasha growled, "See if you can catch this one corpse," tossing it through the air.

Bankotsu caught it with ease, yelling, "Back at ya mutt," he flung it hard and it hit Inuyasha in the side.

Inuyasha growled, "Damn corpse." He picked up the Frisbee and flung it towards Kagome. Kagome caught it and tossed it to Kera.

Kera caught it and said, "Heads up daddy," as she sent it sailing towards her father. Grinning Soru caught it, and turning around, sent it towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it and sent it sailing hard towards Bankotsu shouting, "Watch your head corpse." Bankotsu ducked as it went sailing past him and landed near the water.

Laughing Kera picked it up and sent it towards Inuyasha, yelling, "Fetch boy." Inuyasha growled annoyed. Bankotsu and Kera laughed.

Kera ran over to Bankotsu jumping on his back and yelled, "Gotta keep your guard up Ban." Grinning playfully Bankotsu tackled Kera, and sitting on top of her, began tickling her stomach.

Kera laughed and panted, "Can't... breath!" Smiling Bankotsu hopped off of her and pulled her to her feet; stealing a kiss in the process. Smirking Inuyasha sent the Frisbee at Bankotsu's head. As it connected, Bankotsu swung around glaring and picked up the Frisbee.

Inuyasha taunted, "Gotta keep your eyes open corpse!" Bankotsu's jaw clenched as he sent the Frisbee sailing to hit Inuyasha in the head.

Expecting it Inuyasha ducked and stuck his tongue out, yelling, "Missed me corpse!" Soru picked up the Frisbee and threw it at Kera, who caught it and threw it at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu caught it and running back a little, flung it at Inuyasha yelling, "Watch your neck mutt." Inuyasha ducked and instead caught it in the chest. Bankotsu smirked.

Inuyasha flung it towards Kagome growling thinking, _"Stupid corpse!" _Kagome caught it, tossing it back to Inuyasha.

Smirking Inuyasha threw it to Bankotsu yelling, "Take that corpse!"

Bankotsu caught it smirking, and threw it to Soru yelling, "Beat that mutt!"

Soru caught it and yelled, "Time to eat!" Hungry, everyone agreed and ran over to the blankets. Kona passed out the sandwiches, while Kagome boiled water for the Raman. Kera poured everyone some more tea.

Kera sat beside Bankotsu and Kagome beside Inuyasha, who were of course on opposite blankets. Smiling Soru filled the Raman cups, passing them out. Guro passed out the apple slices and everyone hungrily tucked into their bountiful meals.

Soru asked, "So is everyone having fun so far?"

Kera smiled, "Of course daddy. This was a great idea."

Soru smiled, "Thanks baby girl."

Kagome smiled adding, "We all needed a break for once."

Bankotsu nodded. "No kidding. Who would have thought that a picnic would be so fun?" Everyone laughed.

Kona added, "It's nice to see everyone joining in too, huh dad?"

Guro smiled. "If only these old bones were younger I'd be out there too."

Soru smiled. "That's okay dad. You can keep Kona company."

Kona smiled adding, "That's right dad."

Kera smiled saying, "I think we should relax and let the food settle before we do anything else." Everyone agreed.

Kera settled with her back against the wide base of the huge tree. Grinning Bankotsu laid on his back using her lap for a pillow. Smiling Kera played with her fingers in his bangs. With a grin upon his lips, Bankotsu closed his eyes, loving her touch.

As they sat there, enjoying the sounds of the great outdoors, as well as each other's company, a warm gentle breeze blew, gently lifting Kera's hair. As the breeze blew by Kera's neck, it stayed upon her neck for a few moments, as a gentle kiss feathered her tanned skin. A sigh escaped her lips as the warm breeze enveloped her torso like a warm bear hug.

Wrapped in the warmth of the breeze a slight whisper passed her ears, for her alone as a ghostly voice said, "It's good to see you happy again, my love." A solitary crystalline tear slipped down Kera's cheek, as the warmth unwrapped itself from her frame to blow across her lap.

As the breeze blew across Bankotsu's supine form, a slight shiver crossed his tanned skin as goose bumps formed upon his arms. The chilled air seeped into every pore of his body, chilling him to the bone. With an uncontrollable shiver, Bankotsu began to wonder if this was Devon's way of reminding him of the threat upon his life if he were to hurt Kera again.

As he thought of Kera's ex, a bone chilling breeze wrapped around his throat, constricting his airway. Sitting bolt upright, as if he'd been slapped, Bankotsu reached up to his neck, his fingers grasping for the invisible bindings upon his neck. With a final squeeze, a ghostly breeze whispered for his ears only, "Let this be a reminder to keep Kera happy, or else this is just a taste of what I'd do to you."

As suddenly as the breeze came it was gone, leaving Bankotsu a little stunned at the encounter, hoping that was the last he'd have to deal with her ex. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, thinking the encounter just a figment of his imagination, Bankotsu laid back into his previous position, using his shoulders slightly to fluff up Kera's thigh, as if it were a feather pillow.

Feeling at peace Kera smiled as she watched Bankotsu settle back down, wondering as to why he had jumped to a sitting position so suddenly. Bankotsu was so comfortable, that he began to slowly doze off and ended up napping for a while.

After a while Souta looked at his father and asked, "Hey dad, how about kicking the ball around a bit?"

Soru smiled. "Sure son." Looking around he asked, "Anyone else?"

Seeing an opportunity to be with her daddy Kagome jumped up smiling and said, "I will."

Soru nodded and asked, "What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why not." He stood up and they ran off kicking the ball. Kera closed her eyes enjoying the sounds of nature surrounding them.

Hojo was walking by and saw Kagome. Smiling he walked up greeting, "Hello Kagome," with a small smile. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, as he jumped in front of Kagome in a protective stance.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Uh hello Hojo."

Soru walked over asking, "Something wrong baby?"

Kagome answered, "Um not really Daddy."

Hojo blinked and inspected the other man asking, "This is your father?"

Soru smiled. "Yup, I'm Kagome's father. And you are?"

Hojo gulped nervously, "Uh hello sir. I'm Hojo." Soru tilted his head checking the boy out. Frustrated, Inuyasha kicked the ball sending it sailing through the air, and landing in Bankotsu's face.

Startled from his unexpected nap, he jumped awake yelling, "Hey!" Inuyasha blinked, and then smirked. Bankotsu growled jumping up and kicked the ball at Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha bent over growling and said, "I'm gonna get you corpse!"

"Bring it on mutt!" Smirking Bankotsu replied.

Kagome blinked asking, "So uh Hojo what brings you here?"

Hojo shaking his head at the two males answered, "Um, I was walking by and saw you so I just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to go to a movie or something, since you're looking really healthy considering all of your illnesses lately," looking at the ground.

Soru thought, _"Hm, so this kid is interested in my daughter as well? She seems to be pretty popular with the ... wait a minute... illnesses? What illnesses?"_

Kagome said, "Uh well actually I can't Hojo."

Hojo looked at her and feeling dejected replied, "That's okay. Some other time maybe?" he asked hopefully. Kagome swallowed nervously and looked at her dad for help.

Having overheard Kera walked up saying, "Kags, I need your help over here a minute, okay?" Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome nodded, letting her twin pull her away towards the water.

Kagome turned to her twin saying, "Um thanks Kera."

Kera smiled answering, "No problem Kags. Although you really should just tell him you're not interested."

Kagome blushed. "It's not that simple, Kera. He's my friend and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Kera sighed. "Ya know Kags, that's part of why people take advantage of you."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kera smiled. "Kags you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings and they know it, so they will persist until you give in."

She added as an afterthought, "Take Kouga for an example."

Kagome frowned, "But Kouga's just-."

Kera cut in, "Annoying and doesn't take no for an answer." Turning a concerned look to her sister she explained, "That's because you haven't been putting your foot down."

Kagome frowned, "But I don't-"

Kera cut in, "Want to hurt him, I know Kags. And so do they, that's why he persists. Guys like Kouga and Hojo are gonna keep persisting until you do put your foot down."

Kera laid a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder adding, "If he is really your friend he will respect your decision and will stop chasing you."

Kera suggested, "Come with me Kags and tell Hojo that you just want to be friends. He will understand."

Adding, "Not to mention if he does it again I'm fairly sure that Inuyasha is gonna forget his grudge match with Ban and pull out his sword," pointing in the direction where Inuyasha was standing, fist clenched glaring at the human male. Seeing this Kagome eyes widened as she sighed nodding, and following her twin.

Bankotsu smirked thinking, _"So Inuyasha is jealous huh? Guess now's the perfect time for pay backs." _Bankotsu pulled back his foot, launching the ball into Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha shot a murderous glare yelling, "Oi corpse! What the hell was that for?"

Bankotsu smirked shrugging and answering like a smart ass, "Don't blame me if you can't keep your head in the game, mutt."

"What's that suppose to mean, worm food? I don't see you paying much attention either," he yelled out.

Bankotsu's smirk widened. "I'm not the one glaring at an innocent boy," he taunted.

"What innocent boy? All I see is a walking advertisement for coffins." Inuyasha retorted. Kera prodded her sister.

Kagome sighed. "Um Hojo, I really only see you as a friend."

Hojo's eyes widened as he said, "Oh," Hurt crossed his face as he felt his heart sink, while she added, "I'm... uh... kinda already seeing someone."

Feeling dejected and heartbroken he replied, "Well I guess I'll see you around then huh, Kagome?"

Nodding Kagome said, "I'm sorry Hojo."

Hearing everything Soru walked up placing a soothing hand on his daughter's shoulder smiling and said, "You did the right thing baby."

Feeling a little better Kagome smiled saying, "Thanks daddy."

Hearing Inuyasha and Bankotsu's verbal match, Kera sighed, and not wanting a fist fight to break out and ruin the day, ran over trying to play referee.

Inuyasha approached Bankotsu ready to throw a punch and was shocked at how fast Kera ended up between them, saying firmly, "Alright you two, let's not get carried away."

"We don't want to ruin this wonderful day with any unnecessary bloodshed," she continued as she backed into Bankotsu's chest, knowing that her physical touch alone would be enough to sooth the mercenary.

Inuyasha, whose blood was now boiling due to his rising temper, spun on his heel moving toward Kagome as Hojo waved 'farewell' to his lost crush.

He hugged her from behind and Kagome smiled saying, "Wow Inuyasha, your heart is beating awfully fast."

Kera turned and hugged Bankotsu, kissing his cheek as she said, "Behave yourself and you will get a nice reward when we go back to the Feudal Era, okay?"

He smirked and hugging her waist asked curiously, "What kind of reward?"

Kera smirked pulling out of his arms and said, "You will just have to wait and see. Now remember play nice."

He growled playfully as he snagged her waist saying, "If I have to play nice with that mutt, than you're gonna owe me big time!" After which he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Kera kissed him back then moved over to his ear and whispered huskily, "Behave and I promise you will like your reward. But you have to play nice the rest of the time we're around my family."

He moaned and said huskily, "Okay, but remember- you owe me!" grasping and squeezing her firm ass.

Kera removed his hands smirking. "You got it babe." Kagome and Inuyasha walked over with Soru. Kera smiled and walked over to sit beside her grandpa, while smiling at her boyfriend.

Souta ran up and asked, "Are we playing or what? Come on guys." Soru laughed and kicked the ball and they all ran off playing.

Inuyasha tried to rile Bankotsu, but was disappointed as he said, "Not this time mutt, I promised Kera," grinning like an idiot.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kera wondering, _"What the hell is she up to? Since when does Bankotsu not try to show off?" _So they kicked the ball, but no one got tackled this time.

Kera looked at her grand dad and asked curiously, "Hey gramps, what do you think of Bankotsu?"

Guro tilted his head thoughtfully and said, "Well, he's a good kid. But I'm not so sure I like that he was or still is a mercenary."

Kera gently reminded, "I was an assassin gramps."

Guro frowned, "Not sure that I'm happy about that either." Kera sighed. Guro smiled as he added fondly, squeezing her hand, "But you are my granddaughter and I can tell that he makes you happy. So I'm happy for you, dear."

Kera grinned. "Thanks gramps." Thinking Kera asked, "So could you tell me about the legend of the Shikon Jewel?"

Guro's eyes lit up with joy at having someone actually ask to hear his tales, as he began regaling her with the tale of the Sacred Jewel. Kera listened aptly as her grandfather's voice told of the legendary jewel. Kera smiled and enjoyed having her grandfather to herself for a while, noticing her mom's smiles, Kera smiled back.

Bankotsu looked up and smiled thinking his Kera was beautiful when she smiled like that. Kagome kicked the ball to him, brining his attention back to the game.

After a few more minutes Soru announced, "Okay guys and gals, it's time to start packing up and head home."

Bankotsu sniffed, inhaling the horrific smell of sweaty body and sighed. He approached Soru explaining, "I'll be along shortly. I need to go back to my place and grab a shower and a change of clothes."

Soru nodded. "Okay."

Kona announced, "I need to get the stuff for Kagome's return trip and something for dinner."

Seeing this as an opportunity to spend some alone time with her mother, Kera smiled offering, "I'll go with you mama, I need a few things myself."

Soru nodded and handed his wife and daughter some money saying, "You two girls be safe now."

Kera grinned, "Relax daddy. You know me, I never go anywhere without at least my daggers."

Soru laughed, "That's my girl alright," hugging her. Kera returned the hug.

Kagome turned to her mom asking, "Is it alright if I stay with daddy and the others?"

Kona smiled, "Sure dear."

Soru kissed Kona saying, "Hurry home love."

Kona kissed him back smiling, "We will."

She turned to Kera asking, "Ready Kera?"

Kera grinned answering, "Whenever you are mama."

Bankotsu jogged over saying, "I'll walk with you two." Kera and Kona smiled.

Kagome, Souta, Soru and Guro packed up and waving the three off began walking home.

Bankotsu grasped Kera's hand pulling her over to him and smiling draped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. Kera smiled.

Kona asked, "So Bankotsu how did you like the picnic today?"

Bankotsu grinned saying, "It was refreshing and the food was delicious."

Kona smiled. "Thank you."

Bankotsu smiled. "You're welcome." They began walking and after about twenty minutes, stopped in front of Arlin's house. Kera smiled kissing Bankotsu. He kissed her back lovingly and squeezed her butt with one hand, winking at her.

"See ya in a bit babe," he said as he began walking up the stairs. Smiling Kera nodded and waved to Arlin, and then she and her mother continued walking.

Kona smiled. "It would seem you two have worked things out."

Kera smiled, "I hope so mama."

Kera asked, "Speaking of which, there's um... something I wanted to get your opinion on."

Kona looked at her daughter as they continued walking and asked, "What is it dear?"

Kera sighed, "Well I just don't know what to do with myself now. I've been an assassin my whole life. Other than kicking butt and cooking it's all I know."

Kona asked, "So what's the problem?"

Kera sighed, "I just wonder what I should do for my new 'career.' I have enough money if I wanted to never work again I could still pay my bills and all but I like being active."

Kona suggested, "From what you've told me dear you have two options available. One: You could teach martial arts, or two you could become a cook."

Kera sighed. "That's my problem exactly. Not many people are gonna want to take a female instructor seriously. And cooking while I enjoy it, I don't plan on making a career out of it."

Kona smiled, "Well there is always college."

Kera sighed, "I don't know though mama. I'm just kinda trying to figure things out, ya know?"

Kona smiled saying, "I'm sure you will make the right decision dear. Give yourself some time."

Kera smiled, "Thanks mom."

Kona announced, "We are here."

Kera smiled and an idea popped into her head. "Mama, what do you really think of Bankotsu and me dating?"

Kona smiled, "Kera, I think he is a fine young man and almost as cute as your daddy. I can tell the boy is crazy about you."

Kera smiled, "Thanks." Kona nodded.

Passing by the Raman, Kona said, "I need to get your sister plenty of Raman."

Kera laughed. "Yeah Inuyasha sure seems to love his Raman."

Kona smiled. "Indeed." Kera smiled saying she was heading over to the lingerie section.

Kona perked up, "Really now?"

Kera grinned, "Yup. I promised Bankotsu a surprise, if he behaves that is."

Kona laughed. "Now that's my girl." Kera grinned wider.

Kona asked, "So what did you have in mind for Bankotsu, dear?"

Kera blushed answering, "Um... well I was kinda thinking lace."

Kona grinned thinking, _"Maybe I will get those grandkids sooner than I thought."_

Kera pointed to a red lacy teddy and asked, "What about that one mama? Think he'd like it?"

Kona grinned, "If seduction is what you want dear, I'd go black lace."

Kera grinned, "Really now, what else?"

Kona answered, "Well if he's anything like your daddy he will be to distracted to really notice the color."

Kera blushed, "Mama! I didn't need to know that," as she laughed embarrassed.

Kona smiled adding, "Well what I do when I want your daddy's full attention is black lace with thigh highs and massage oils."

Kera's interest was now peeked as she perked up, "Really? Do the massage oils work?"

Kona answered, "How do you think I got your daddy in the first place?"

Kera laughed. "Okay mama tell me, what oils would you use?"

Kona whispered in her daughter's ear while envisioning her future grand children that she hoped would be before she was too old to enjoy them. Kera's eyes widened and she grinned, as she began to plan what Bankotsu's surprise would entail.

Kera and Kona searched the massage oils until she found exactly what she wanted. Kera grabbed the black lace teddy, with some black fish net thigh high stockings, and made sure the teddy came with lacy garter belts. As a quick last minute thought, she hunted down some silky materials and smirked adding them to her growing pile.

She also added a second sleeping bag to the pile. As she went through the 'bath and body' section of the store, Kera bought herself some more body wash and shampoo as hers were running low.

As she came across the hair bands she spotted a cute silver hair brush, comb, and mirror set and thought, _"Hey, I bet Jakotsu would love this. I really should get him some peace offering seeing as I've ignored him pretty much since he joined the group." _

She added it to her pile and seeing the whips and chains, she added those to her growing pile smiling deviously. Laughing in her head she added a collar, leash, and a bag of doggy treats.

"_That's gonna be funny," _Kera thought, as_ s_he laughed to herself. She added a wide variety of Raman and some chocolate pocky as well as beef jerky and went to check out.

Smirking even wider as she spotted the shock collars she added one to the pile along with plenty of batteries. _"That'll teach the lecherous monk."_ she though laughing to herself.

Spotting a good sized whet stone she quickly added it to the pile thinking, _"This will be perfect for Ban's blades."_

Kona behind her smiled asking, "What's all that for?"

Kera grinned, "A little something for everyone. Plus Ban's surprise."

Kona grinned thinking, _"Yup I will be getting grandkids soon. I can feel it." _Kona added some steak to the pile and they checked out. Kera carried her belongings, as well as some of the stuff for dinner. The girls walked outside and saw Hojo sitting with his friend.

Kera mentally groaned, _"Please don't let them spot us." _Hojo looked up spotting them and sighed looking back down. Confused, Dorian looked up and spotted Kera. He stood up to approach her, and Kera sighed.

Kona asked concerned, "What's wrong dear?"

Kera mumbled, "Company."

Dorian walked up smiling. "Hey Kera. Looking good," as he eyed her up and down.

Kera scowled, "Look Dorian. I told you before; I'm not interested in you!"

Dorian argued, "Well you really haven't given me a fair chance you know."

Kera turned to her mom explaining crisply, "This guy doesn't seem to understand that I'm already taken."

Kona nodded asking, "Want me to call dad?"

Kera smirked answering amused, "Not unless you want daddy hospitalizing him."

Kona frowned. "Not really, no."

Kera added, "Besides Ban is waiting for us, come on mama."

Kera moved to pass Dorian, who grasped her arm glaring at her, as he seethed, "I wasn't finished, Kera."

Kera quickly spun her heel into his ribs glaring at him. She pulled her mother's hand saying, "Let's go mama." Shocked Kona nodded and they started walking off.

Kera pulled out her phone. Dialing the number, she handed it to her mother instructing, "Here hold this. If he comes again hit enter." Kona nodded, taking the phone.

Kera sighed, "I sure hope he doesn't make me have to kick his ass. I'd hate to have to buy all this stuff again." Kona nodded. They walked around the corner, before Kera was grabbed from behind.

Kera dropped her bag, slamming her elbows into the person behind her, who grunted and dropped to his knees. Wasting no time, Kera kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

She sighed and picked up her bags mumbling, "Stupid fool." Grateful to see nothing had broken, she said," "Come on mama. Let's go before the hard headed baka wakes up." Eyes wide Kona nodded and they started walking again. Kera asked for her phone and Kona handed it to her. Kera put it away and they continued walking home.

Bankotsu was leaning against the tree, when they started up the steps. Seeing him Kera smiled.

Still shocked by the whole ordeal, Kona ran up to her husband explaining that they had been stopped by some guy.

Kera added sighing, "It was that pain in the neck Dorian."

Bankotsu stormed over demanding, "Did he hurt you?"

Kera cupped his cheek soothing, "Calm down. The ass just grabbed me from behind that's all. I knocked him out and we left."

Confused Soru asked, "Who is Dorian and what does he want?"

Kera sighed answering, "A jerk from school, who doesn't know the meaning of the word no, apparently."

Soru sighed. Frowning he asked, "Baby girl how many guys do you have chasing you this time?"

Kera shrugged answering, "You know me dad, I don't even bother trying to keep count."

Bankotsu's fist tightened as he ground out, "Where is he?!"

Kera kissed his cheek and whispered, "Remember your promise, Ban." Bankotsu pulled her to him, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss; which she gladly returned.

He pulled back whispering, "You really owe me." Kera smiled.

Soru blinked asking, "What was that about?"

Kera laughed embarrassed, "Nothing daddy."

Bankotsu chuckled and Kera lightly punched his shoulder saying, "Alright you. Help mama carry her bags. I'm gonna go put my stuff away." Bankotsu chuckled, taking one of the bags from Kona and walked inside. Kera ran upstairs and into her room locking the door behind her.

After setting the bag on the counter, Bankotsu started up the stairs to be blocked by Soru who said, "Son, I like you. But I'm not about to let an unmarried man into my daughter's room- take a seat." Not wanting to disrespect the older man's wishes Bankotsu sighed and went to sit on the couch.

Seeing this Inuyasha chuckled, "Not letting you in there huh? Maybe he's not so lax after all."

Bankotsu glared at him and snapped, "Shut it mutt."

Soru laughed joining them and said, "My girls are unmarried and won't be having boys in their rooms. This is still my house," eying from Bankotsu to Inuyasha and back again as he spoke.

Bankotsu sighed. "I understand." Inuyasha also ducked his head mumbling his affirmation.

Soru smiled, "Good."

Kera took a quick shower and changed into jeans, which hugged her hips and molded her thighs, and a tee shirt with a v neck style that showed just enough cleavage to catch the eye but not enough to scream "slut" that also molded to her.

She walked down stairs smiling and kissing her dad's cheek greeted, "Hi daddy."

He smiled kissing the top of her head and said, "Hi baby girl."

She walked over kissing the top of Bankotsu's head said, "Hi Babe," as he smiled. Before he could kiss her she walked into the kitchen and began helping her mom with dinner. Soru seeing this smiled.

Bankotsu smiled and asked, "So Soru, what else can you tell me about Kera's childhood?" Soru smiled and began telling of some of the times Kera had as a child. Inuyasha learned that although Kera had a rough childhood she was a fairly decent person.

Even Inuyasha laughed at some of the incidents where Kera had bested her peers. Pride and joy filled Soru's eyes as he talked about Kera growing up. Guro and Souta also listened eagerly. Guro added every now and then some of Kagome's cutest moments growing up. Soru smiled and looked just a little sad as he listed to tales of his daughter's childhood.

**In the kitchen:**

Kagome, Kera, and Kona were talking as they made the dinner.

Kona said, "Hey girls, what are your plans after Kagome graduates this year?" while cooking the steaks as the girls chopped up the potatoes and carrots preparing to steam them.

Kagome shrugged, "I guess that really depends on whether or not the quest is completed by then."

Kera added, "That's true. There aren't any definite plans until after Ban has finished his thing and I've helped him."

Kona smiled. "Okay but you two should at least consider collage."

Kagome smiled, "After my quest is completed I'll think about it. I promise mom."

Kera smiled saying, "I'll go let the guys know it's about done."

Kera walked out of the kitchen announcing, "Dinner is about done. You all should wash your hands and start heading to the table."

Soru smiled. "Okay baby girl, tell your mom we will be there in a minute." Kera nodded and smiled walking back into the kitchen. Kona smiled as Kera set the table and Kagome finished stirring up the tea and placed it on the table.

The guys walked in after washing their hands in the bathroom and sat at the table. Kona smiled as she placed their food in front of them and the girls set the rest vegetable medley and steamed potatoes on the table.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other with Soru at the head of the table and Kona at the other end. Guro and Souta sat next to them and Kera and Bankotsu next to them.

Soru smiled at his wife saying, "It looks wonderful love."

Kona smiled, "The girls cooked just as much as I did, but thank you."

Soru smiled. "You all did a superb job," as he began eating. They guys began eating as well and quickly agreed.

Kagome smiled and Kera ate her food saying, "Thanks."

After everyone had finished the food Kera gathered the dishes taking them to the sink and began washing them after saying, "Go ahead and relax mama I'll handle the dishes tonight."

Kona smiled. "Thank you dear." Kagome smiled and walked into the living room. Soru lead the guys away after Kera made it clear she was doing the dishes alone. After Kera finished the dishes she joined everyone else in the living room for a while. Guro had already turned in for the night. Souta stretched out sleepily on the floor.

Soru popped "The Seven Samurai" into the DVD player and grabbing the remote settled onto the couch with his wife who had just come back in from making popcorn and passed out the bowels keeping one for her and her husband. She settled onto the couch with the popcorn bowel in her lap.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu settled on the floor with their backs against the couch at opposite ends and their girls settled between their legs which were bent at the knees. The guys smiling wrapped their arms around their girls who had the popcorn bowels in their laps. Seeing that everyone was comfortably settled in Soru smiled and pushed play wrapping his own arms around his wife who cuddled into his chest smiling as they watched the movie.

After the movie ended the guys smiled noticing their girls had fallen sleep in their arms and leaning against their chests. They stood up and carefully gathered their girls into their arms and slowly as not to wake them climbed the stairs tucking them into their beds.

Soru went from one room to the other chasing the guys back down stairs reminding them, "No boys in my girls rooms until they are married, now scoot."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu walked back down stairs pouting and Bankotsu stated, "Yo mutt, you've got the floor. The couch is mine." as he tossed a pillow at Inuyasha who caught it.

"I've been here longer than you have. So I should get the couch you walking corpse!" Inuyasha retorted as he pitched the pillow back at Bankotsu.

"But you always sleep in a tree or on the ground, mutt. Why should it be any different here?" Bankotsu asked throwing the pillow back at Inuyasha hitting him in the head.

Soru smiled. "Night boys. And no fighting." as he picked up Souta and carried him to bed then went to bed his self after locking up the house.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu agreed to rock paper scissors to decide who got the couch.

Smirking triumphantly Bankotsu said, "Have fun on the floor mutt."

Inuyasha demanded glaring "Best two out of three."

Bankotsu sighed, "Alright."

They went again and Inuyasha smirked, "Ha now we are even."

Bankotsu grumbled tiredly, "Let's get this over with, I want to get some sleep tonight."

They went again and Bankotsu smirked victoriously, "Ha I win- now shut up and let's get some sleep." Adding smugly, "Enjoy the floor mutt."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Lousy stinking corpse." as he defeatedly settled onto the floor.

Bankotsu stretched out and rolled over kicking Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha growled lowly, "Watch that foot or I'll tear it off, corpse." Bankotsu smirked as he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	21. A request, and a reward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 21:**

**The next morning:**

Soru woke up curled around his beloved wife and smiled. _"Damn it sure is good to finally wake up to her in my arms everyday again. I've missed her and the kids terribly."_

Smiling his thoughts turned to his daughters. _"Well Kera has always had guys after her. I'm glad she seems to have found a decent one in Bankotsu."_

His thoughts switched to his other daughter. _"From what I saw yesterday, I would guess Kagome also has more than one guy interested in her as well. Like her sister though, she appears to only have eyes for one."_

Stretching he stood up and thought, _"Inuyasha... I'm not so sure about that boy yet. He seems rather protective of Kagome, I saw that myself yesterday. He's also competitive when Bankotsu is around. I'll have to have 'the talk' with Inuyasha before they leave again... make sure he knows not to hurt my girl."_

Walking into the bathroom he shed his boxers and climbed in turning on the shower. Kona woke up to the sound of the shower running and smiled.

"_It sure is nice having him home again," _she thought as she rolled out of bed and wrapped her robe around her walking into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Soru climbed out of the shower turning it off and dried then dressed.

**Down Stairs with Inuyasha and Bankotsu:**

Unable to get comfortable on the hard wood floor, after being stepped on not once but twice in the middle of the night, Inuyasha leaned against the foot of the couch with Tetsusaiga, trying to avoid Bankotsu's wandering feet as much as he could. Every now and then, one would get a wild hair and nudge his shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu as he snuggled deeper into his pillow, spying a slight smile across his lips, apparently in the throes of a wonderful dream. As a moan slipped past the sleeping mercenary's lips, Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull not wishing to hear of the dream the walking stiff was having.

Silently he cursed his luck for having to spend the night in the same room with the guy as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. From the light, easy steps he could tell that it was Kona. With a quick peek from under his bushy silver bangs he confirm his suspicions.

_"Well, that means that Kagome will be up soon,"_ Inuyasha thought as a wild foot connected solidly with his shoulder, nearly knocking him from his spot on the floor. Glaring at the offending foot, the idea of actually taking a bite from the appendage looked more appealing.

While focused on the tanned bare foot of Bankotsu, Inuyasha failed to hear the stalking footsteps of Soru as he descended the stairs, halting near the living room to see how the guys had fared the night. With a smirk upon his lips, seeing the young silver haired hanyou bare his fangs leaning toward the Achilles tendon of Bankotsu's right foot, saliva dripping upon the appendage, Soru thought, _"Well, at least he's up. Now to stop the bloodshed."_

Inuyasha's head snapped toward the stairs as Soru coughed. He snapped his jaw shut as he saw Soru motion for him to follow him into his office. Taking another look at the annoying advertisement for a grave plot, Inuyasha huffed as he moved to his feet, sliding Tetsusaiga into his sash, before following Soru into his private office.

"Please, son... have a seat," Soru said as he shut the door quietly behind them, and moving toward his own leather chair behind his desk. Once both men were seated, he delved into the heart of his conversation, "Inuyasha, I've noticed over the last couple of days the way you behave around my daughter, Kagome. I can tell from her actions that she is deeply in love with you. What I'd like to know, is what are your intentions toward her?"

Slightly taken aback by Soru's boldness, Inuyasha quickly thought about the answer, knowing that if he was to give the wrong one, it would be the end for him... literally. "Well sir, I intend to make her my mate, if that is what you're asking," he replied, locking his amber eyes looked onto the light brown ones of Soru.

Leaning back into his chair, locking his fingers behind his head, Soru replied, "Has she reciprocated your feelings?" Upon seeing the blank look upon Inuyasha's face, Soru leaned forward as he rephrased the question, "Has she told you that she loves you?"

"Yes, Kagome has said that she loves me, but at this time we are taking it slow," Inuyasha replied, while thinking with a slight smirk_, "Unlike her sister and that corpse."_

"Is there a reason for taking it slow?" Soru asked, rather surprised that this virile male, who was obviously in love with his daughter, was taking responsibility in not pushing her into something she was not ready for.

With a furrow of his brow, Inuyasha thought about how much he should tell Soru. After a few moments, he replied, "When I first met Kagome, she had released me from a spell induced sleep by my previous love that lasted for fifty years. At first I thought it was her, Kikyo, but the more that I got to know Kagome, the more that I... I fell in... love with her."

Seeing that there was something troubling Inuyasha, from his bouncing leg to his fidgeting with his sword, Soru probed, "Okay, so then what happened?"

"It was a month or so after I was released from the God Tree, when the ashes of Kikyo were disturbed and she had been brought back to life. When I saw her... my heart was breaking because I thought that I'd never see her again. Unfortunately, she still thought that I'd betrayed her and she tried to kill me... again. But the worse thing about it was that I nearly lost Kagome in the process, for the witch that brought her back needed Kikyo's soul, which was reincarnated in Kagome," Inuyasha replied, his head down as he thought of all that had happened since then.

"So... you still have a thing for your dead ex girlfriend?" Soru inquired as he tried to make sense of what Inuyasha said. He thought a few moments before a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

Unable to meet Soru's fatherly gaze, Inuyasha found the floor very interesting as he replied, "There have been a number of times since that day, that we've stumbled across Kikyo in our quest for the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel. I'd see her, privately to get information and by the time I'd get back to the group, Kagome would be gone, back home or something to that affect." His head hung low as he related the last part, knowing that on a number of those occasions; that he'd been sat into a huge crater because of her hurt feelings over seeing him with Kikyo.

Sensing that this was the time for the final part of his speech, Soru leaned forward, catching Inuyasha's amber gaze as he commented, "I feel that you need to address your feelings with this Kikyo person before pursuing my daughter. She means the world to me and I'm very protective. You may be used to hurting her with your indecisiveness, but that will come to an end, Inuyasha."

"But..." he stuttered, feeling his heart shatter, as Soru's once light brown eyes slowly darkened before his eyes.

"Listen to me son," Soru interrupted, "I can see how much Kagome means to you and you to her, however, I will not stand for her being unhappy because you have this other girl that you chase after. If you cannot put behind you your feelings for Kikyo, then just let Kagome go before you hurt her again. Do you catch my drift, son?"

Jumping onto his feet, leaning toward Soru with hard amber eyes, Inuyasha replied in a hard tone, "I love Kagome more than you can know, sir. However, I do not have to stand here and take your lecture like some misbehaved child being scolded." His hands moved slowly to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as his temper raised exponentially.

Seeing the movement of Inuyasha's hand toward the hilt of his sword, Soru quickly grabbed the hilts of the two daggers he had sheathed under the top of his desk. Quickly both men moved into a no win situation with Soru's daggers crossed around Inuyasha's neck and the rusted blade of Tetsusaiga against his own.

Suddenly a soft rap sounded from the door as Kera pushed it open slightly without waiting for an answer. Upon seeing the position of her father and Inuyasha she asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Soru glanced at his daughter and answered, "Inuyasha and I were just having a little talk."

Hiding a smile as she looked at Inuyasha Kera said amused, "I see that." Turning back to her father, she queried, "Did you want me to just come back later?"

Soru shook his head keeping an eye on Inuyasha and said, "No, it's alright. What did you need baby girl?"

Holding his gaze Kera replied, "Actually Daddy, I was kinda hoping we could talk about something."

Soru smiled fondly at her saying, "Sure baby girl." Turning back to Inuyasha, eyes hard and voice serious he warned, "Remember what I said, Inuyasha."

Soru and Inuyasha exchanged looks a moment. Bankotsu walked up behind his love and figuring out what had occurred, smirked.

Kera turned to Bankotsu and requested, "Ban could you go check on mama in the kitchen for me and tell her I will be in to help in a few minutes?"

Taking the hint that she wanted to talk to her dad alone, Bankotsu smiled, "Sure babe." he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

Inuyasha and Soru pulled their weapons away at the same time, putting them away and with a stern look from Kera that clearly stated "get lost!" Inuyasha stomped out of the office.

**A few minutes later in the living room:**

Bankotsu sat on the couch smirking as he said, "So you got the 'talk' this morning, eh?"

Irritated Inuyasha snapped, "Back off corpse. I don't have to discuss this with you!"

Bankotsu shrugged answering, "Nice try but I told you- I promised my Kera," smirking as his mind wandered to what his reward could possibly be.

Seeing it was useless and feeling irritable, snarling Inuyasha jumped up storming outside and jumping into the tree to sulk.

Bankotsu sat back on the couch with his arms behind his head, smiling as he got lost deeper in his thoughts.

**Back in Soru's office:**

Kera locked the door and turned to her father saying softly, "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about things sooner."

She walked over to her daddy and enveloped him in a hug. Smiling he opened his arms gladly returning her hug saying, "I understand baby."

Kera smiled adding, "It's just that last time you... well-"

Soru laughed, "Kinda went a little overboard?"

Kera laughed. "Yup and even though I was mad at him, and tempted to beat some sense into him, I didn't want you killing him."

Knowing she was speaking of Bankotsu, Soru looked into her eyes asking seriously, "You love him, don't you baby girl?"

Kera smiled. "Yeah daddy, I really do." Taking a deep breath and staring intently into his eyes, she added with hearts in her eyes, "I really think Bankotsu just might be the one, daddy." Sighing she added a tad apprehensively, "I only hope he doesn't shut me out again."

Kera sighed. "If he could learn to open up to me and talk, like I do with him, I think we could really last through anything together."

Able to tell without a doubt that his daughter was truly deeply in love Soru agreed softly, "I think you two could too, baby girl."

Kera grinned throwing her arms around his neck excitedly and said, "Thank you daddy!"

Soru hugged her tightly saying, "I'm truly happy for you, baby girl," with tears forming in his eyes at the fact that his precious baby girl, was fully grown now and glad that she was truly happy.

Kera hugged him tightly so grateful to have him still in her life, as well as the fact that he obviously really liked and approved of Bankotsu.

Soru sighed and whispered softly, "My baby really has grown up on me, haven't you Kera?"

Kera smiled. "Oh daddy... I will always be your baby girl," she comforted.

Soru smiled. "That's true, just not a baby."

Kera pulled back and laying a comforting hand on his cheek spoke softly, staring into his eyes, "I had to grow up eventually daddy."

He sighed, "That's true," cupping his hand over hers.

Kera added, "You will always be my daddykins." She assured, "I will always know who to go to when having problems that don't involve Ban... but I think it's time I start trying to handle most problems myself and if I do need advice, I promise you will be the one I turn to- but you can't kill him, okay?"

Soru smiled, "For you baby girl, I promise to try not to."

Kera smiled, "Thanks daddykins." Wrapping him in a warm loving hug, adding, "I love you daddy. I promise that will never ever change!"

Soru smiled replying, "I love you too baby girl and I always will!"

Kera smiled. "I better go help mama. Thanks for talking to me daddy... and for understanding."

Soru grinned. "Go help your mama baby."

Smiling Kera unlocked the door and stepped outside, walking into the kitchen and began helping her mama.

Bankotsu snapped out of his daze at the sound of the office door opening, and smiled at his girl as she went to help her mama.

Jumping up he looked Soru in the eyes and asked seriously, "Mind if we talk a bit?"

Soru smiled. "Sure son, step inside." Bankotsu stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Kagome woke up and changing quickly, ran downstairs puzzled as to where everyone was.

**In the office:**

Soru smiling said, "Might want to lock it if you're wanting to talk a while." Bankotsu reached over locking the door and heart pounding in his chest, inhaled a little nervously as he faced the older man.

"Okay, I know we just fixed things and all." Bankotsu began.

Soru thoughtfully tilted his head, as he stretched back in his chair relaxing. "What's on your mind son?"

Bankotsu settled into the chair and answered, "Well Kera and I talked about everything. Like you suggested, I even told her about the dream."

Soru nodded. "This is good. And have you decided to be more open with her?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yes sir, I've learned that lesson! I don't ever want to feel like that again... Nor do I want my Kera hurting like that again."

Soru smiled. "I'm glad to hear it son."

Bankotsu inhaled nervously and staring him in the eyes thought,_ "It's now or never."_ Taking another deep breath to get up his courage, he stared the older guy in the eyes and said, "I know it may seem a little sudden given the fight we had... But sir, I love Kera with everything that I am or ever will be. I know now that I always will. I was wondering… if you would considering allowing me to have Kera's hand in marriage."

Bankotsu unknowingly held his breath for what seemed an eternity as he nervously awaited the older man's answer; hoping he would say yes.

Impressed Soru gazed intently into the younger man's eyes and seeing the truth of the younger man's words in his eyes, he grinned slapping him on the back. "Son, It'd be an honor to have a fine lad like you marry my daughter."

Bankotsu released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and grinning said, "Thank you sir!"

Soru nodded adding, "You take real good care of our girl Kera now, ya hear?"

Bankotsu grinned assuring, "I will!"

Soru asked, "When were you thinking on having the ceremony? And where?"

Bankotsu answered, "Well I wanted to surprise her, so I was thinking the next time we come back here?"

Soru grinned. "That'd be fine."

Bankotsu asked curiously, "Is it possible to set things up by then?"

Soru grinned answering, "The hardest part would be finding a priest, and I'm sure my dad would be more than happy to do it."

Thinking it over Bankotsu smiled. "Perfect."

Soru smiled and suggested, "Let's get to the kitchen. I'm sure Kona and Kera have things about ready by now."

Bankotsu smiled. "Thanks Soru."

Soru corrected, "Call me dad, son."

Bankotsu grinned. "Okay, dad." They walked out of the office and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome looked up asking, "Do either of you know where Inuyasha is?"

Bankotsu answered, "Last I saw of him he went outside."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks," as she headed outside to retrieve him.

Smiling Kona announced, "Breakfast is ready." Smiling Bankotsu walked up behind Kera and laid a kiss on her neck. Kera smiled and turned wrapping her arms around him and kissed his lips.

Kona smiled as Soru grinned watching the exchange thinking confidently, _"I definitely made the right choice about this." _Kona smiled hugging her husband.

Kagome found Inuyasha in the tree. Smiling she said, "Inuyasha, breakfast is ready come and eat."

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down, landing gracefully in front of her, mumbling, "I'm not really hungry."

Kagome looked at him concerned and asked, "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Nothing Kagome, I'm just not hungry." Kagome lowered her head feeling sad, knowing full well something was bothering him.

At breakfast:

Kagome sighed dejectedly walking over to the table. Kera looked up asking, "What's the matter Kags?"

Kagome sighed answering, "Inuyasha won't come eat."

Kera stood up promising, "I'll be right back." She walked outside, and over to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Inuyasha growled irritably, "Back off Kera."

Kera slapped him upside the head to get his full attention and snapped, "Now you listen to me mutt, don't you act like that! Whatever it is that's bothering you has Kagome sad. She isn't even eating, just moving her food around her plate and sighing." Inuyasha growled holding his head, and then blinked.

Kera scolded, "Mama and I did not make a big meal for nothing you ungrateful mutt! Now you get your ass at that table and at least say thanks to mama and you better put on a brave face for my sister so she will eat! She needs to eat, so do you; but at the least you are gonna be civil!" Forcefully shoving him towards the door, she ordered, "Now you move your ass before I kick it!"

Unable to believe the ferocity of her anger, Inuyasha decided it was best not to argue and reluctantly moved towards the kitchen. Upon seeing Kagome playing with her food and her sad face, he sighed and sat beside her.

Kera glared at him with her hands crossed over her chest. Inuyasha gulped nervously and said, "Thanks so much it looks great."

Kona beamed. "You're welcome. Eat up now, I'm sure you are hungry after all." Kera sent him a warning look. Inuyasha nodded and began eating, as his hand brushed Kagome's. Kagome blinked at Inuyasha sudden change and smiling ate. Kera nodded with a small smile. Soru looked at Kera who smiled triumphantly. Soru and Bankotsu both shook their heads amused and dug into their own breakfasts. After finishing her breakfast, Kera ran upstairs preparing her bag.

**In Kera's room:**

She quickly changed into some jeans that molded to her body like a second skin and a tee shirt with a v neck style. She walked around gathering a few changes of clothes including fresh under garments, and smirked as she added Bankotsu's surprise bundle to her bag hidden out of site. She giggled as she added in Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha's gifts.

She smiled thinking, _"I really hope he like this,"_ as she added Jakotsu's gift set. She added more first aid items, and her shampoo and body wash. After considering it, she shrugged and added an extra bottle of each to the bag. She added the jerky, pocky, and Ramen in as well.

Strapping her daggers onto her as well as her shurikens and her katana, she'd gotten from Sesshomaru, she smiled. Kera hoisted her bag onto her back and walked downstairs grinning. Bankotsu saw she was ready and smiled. He took his hakamas and haori and walked into the bathroom to change.

Kagome was in the kitchen with Kona packing her bag. Inuyasha sat at the table impatiently waiting to leave.

Soru walked over to Kera asking, "Are you sure you have everything baby?"

Kera smiled. "Rope, medical supplies, food, gifts, yup, and my weapons are on me. Though I'm leaving my handgun and stun gun behind this time."

Soru nodded. "Sounds good," he hugged her saying, "Stay safe baby."

Kera hugged him back saying, "You know me daddy," grinning innocently.

Soru laughed. "Yeah I do, that's why I said so."

Kera laughed. "I love you daddykins."

He smiled. "I love you too baby girl." Kagome and Kona finished packing her bag.

Kona hugged Kagome saying, "Good luck dear and stay safe."

Smiling Kagome said, "I'm always safe with Inuyasha mom," hugging her back.

Kera walked over hugging her mom and said, "I love you mama."

Smiling Kona hugged her back and said, "I love you too, dear."

Kagome walked over to her father and hugged him saying, "I love you daddy."

Grinning he hugged her back saying, "I love you too pumpkin." Bankotsu walked over exchanging hands shakes with Soru smiling.

Kera hollered, "Hey squirt, if you want a hug goodbye you'd better get in here."

Souta strolled in grumbling, "Aw Kera why do you always have to call me squirt?"

Kera chuckled, "Because you're short. Want a hug or not?" Souta smiled hugging her.

She hugged him back. "Be good for mama and daddy 'k?"

With that she walked over to Guro and hugged him saying, "Thanks for talking to me gramps. I love you."

Smiling he hugged her saying, "I love you too girl. Thanks for listening to an old man's tales."

Kera smiled, "Anytime gramps."

Bankotsu hugged Kera's waist from behind asking, "Ready baby?"

Kera smiled. "Lead the way handsome." Bankotsu smirked leading her to the well after hoisting Banryu over his shoulder.

Kagome hugged Souta saying, "Good luck with your game Saturday, Souta."

Smiling Souta hugged her back. "Thanks Kagome."

Guro hugged Kagome saying, "Be safe child."

Kagome smiled hugging him back. "I will be grandpa." Smiling Kagome waved one last time to her family, as she and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

**In the Feudal Era:**

Kera and Bankotsu lifted themselves over the rim of the well, landing on the ground.

Hearing voices Jakotsu jumped up, hugging Bankotsu and said happily, "Big brother! I'm so glad you're back!"

Bankotsu laughed giving him a noogie, "Aw Jaky. We're glad to be back as well."

Jakotsu pushed away whining, "Bankotsu... not my hair," as he pouted.

Smiling Kera walked up saying, "Hi Jakotsu, I'm Kera."

Jakotsu blinked. "So she speaks after all."

Kera laughed sheepishly. "Uh, I'm sorry about that. I kinda had a lot on my mind."

Bankotsu laughed, "That's okay baby Jaky forgives ya," turning to Jakotsu he added, "Don't ya Jaky?"

Jakotsu sighed, "At least she isn't ignoring you anymore. So I guess I could forgive her."

Kera smiled. "Thanks. So, can we be civil to one another?"

Seeing the hopeful look on Bankotsu's face, Jakotsu sighed, "I guess."

Kera smiled. "Thanks Jakotsu." He backed away glaring at her, as she tried to hug him. "Don't touch me!" he snapped.

Kera sighed saying, "I forgot you're the one who doesn't get along with women, huh?"

Bankotsu laughed, "That's Jaky alright!" slapping Jakotsu lightly on the back.

Kagome and Inuyasha popped out of the well. Inuyasha snapped, "Get ready so we can leave. I want to be on the road in ten minutes at the most."

Kera sighed and mumbled, "Looks like someone is still grouchy."

Bankotsu chuckled and asked, "I wonder what got into him?"

Kera mentioned, "Remember this morning when he was with daddy in the office."

Bankotsu smirked, "Oh yeah. Must have been getting the 'talk.' Guess it didn't go so well."

Kera playfully punched his shoulder, scolding, "Don't act so smug Ban. Just because daddy likes you doesn't mean anything. If you screw up again daddy's gonna strangle you," she warned seriously.

Bankotsu laughed, "That's true." Adding as he hugged her from behind, "Though I have no intention of screwing up again," as he nuzzled her neck.

Kera sighed, "Let's hope not," as she leaned into his embrace.

Watching this, Jakotsu made gagging gestures.

Bankotsu smiled saying warmly, "Aw come on Jaky don't be jealous. I still love you too."

Jakotsu pursed his lips pouting, "Doesn't seem like it. You left me here for three days with the monk and slayer to chase after her," pointing an accusing finger at Kera.

Kera chuckled, "Here I'll tell you what. Why don't you and Ban walk together today and catch up. I'm gonna go talk to Sango."

Kera kissed Bankotsu on the lips real quick, saying, "Have fun."

Bankotsu whined, "But Kera-"

Kera assured, "We will have time later tonight."

Bankotsu kissed her cheek whispering, "Thanks babe."

Kera whispered back, "Have fun and remember to behave and you will get your surprise later tonight."

Bankotsu smirked capturing her lips in a kiss, before pulling back and saying, "Alright." Kera walked off smiling over to Sango, staying plenty far enough away from Miroku's roaming hand.

Bankotsu watched her hips sway as she walked off, and then looked up at Jakotsu asking, "So Jaky, what do ya think? She's something isn't she?" eyes filled with pride.

Jakotsu grumbled, "Oh, she's something alright. Has you chasing her and disappearing for days, and then even when you do get back; you're still all wrapped up in her." snorting in disgust.

Bankotsu sighed, "Aw come on Jaky don't be like that. I haven't been meaning to ignore you or nothing. She's just really important to me too."

Jakotsu stared into his eyes a minute, and saw just how important it was to his brother for them to get along. He sighed relenting, "Alright if she's really that important to you, then I guess I can try to be nice."

Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin. "Thanks Jaky." They walked off talking together.

Kera walked up, "Hey Sango did anything happen while we were gone?"

Sango answered, "Nope just talking mainly."

Kera shrugged. "Okay."

Miroku asked, "So did you and Bankotsu manage to work things out?"

Kera smiled, "Yeah we did."

Sango sighed relieved, "Thank goodness."

Kera smiled adding, "Yeah really."

Miroku asked curiously, "So what was wrong?"

Kera answered cryptically, "We just had some things that we needed to work out."

Sango asked puzzled, "Where is Kagome?"

Kera answered, "Most likely trying to cheer mopey Inuyasha up."

Blinking Sango asked, "What's with him?"

Kera sighed answering "Let's just say that daddy can be... rather overprotective."

Catching her tone, Miroku asked, "What happened?"

Kera answered honestly, "I'm not entirely certain, but I do know that he was in daddy's office talking to him this morning; and when I walked in they both had their weapons at each other's throats, so I'm guessing he got 'the talk.'" she concluded.

After getting over her shock, she became even more confused. Sango asked, "What are you talking about? What 'talk'?

Kera answered, "Daddy had 'the talk' with Bankotsu while we were there. From the sounds of things, I'm guessing that Inuyasha got the 'If you break her heart, I'll break your neck' speech, which he gave to my first boyfriend."

Miroku asked with a lecherous grin, "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Kera glared at him. Sango slapped him upside the head scolding, "Damn you Miroku!"

Kera answered, "Only one other and Bankotsu, however, Bankotsu has been the only lover I've ever had. Now, ask anything that personal again monk and I'll be more than happy to make sure you'll never have to ask another woman to bear your child; because you won't be having any..." lowering her hand to her waist and settling it over her daggers, she asked, "Get my drift?"

Miroku's eyes bulged out as he gulped, "Um, that won't be necessary," he mumbled nervously back peddling away from her.

Nodding satisfied, Kera smiled. "See ya later Sango."

Sango smiled amused. "Bye Kera."

Inuyasha snapped, "Move out already!" Kagome sighed walking next to him. Kera walked behind, watching Inuyasha and her sister closely; and watching for any signs of trouble towards her sister.

Inuyasha walked sulking with his arms wrapped in his haori sleeves and Kagome walked silently beside, him wondering why he was sulking. Kera after a few minutes decided that for her sister's sake, that she would talk to Inuyasha, and soon. Kera jogged up beside Bankotsu, waiting for him to finish his conversation with Jakotsu.

Bankotsu smiled greeting, "Hey babe," slinging an arm casually over her shoulder.

Kera said, "Hey could you um do me a favor?"

He raised a brow. "What?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha is still sulking... can you take the others on ahead, while I snag the mutt and see what's up?"

Bankotsu frowned saying, "Not so sure I want you alone with him. He's pretty unpredictable, Kera."

Kera sighed, "Please Ban... He's making Kags sad and I'm pretty sure it's got to do with his talk with daddy this morning."

Bankotsu sighed. "Kera I'm not really sure I want you with him... what if he attacks you? He's a half breed ya know?"

Kera smiled, "It's sweet of you to worry Ban. I'll be okay. It's just for a few minutes, I promise, okay?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Five minutes and not a second longer!"

Kera smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ban."

He grumbled, "Stubborn wench." as she ran off.

Kera ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the arm, holding him back as she smiled at Kagome, saying, "You go on, I wanna just talk to him a few minutes. I promise I won't hurt him." Kagome reluctantly went with Bankotsu and the others. Inuyasha glared at the hand holding him back.

Kera moved it slowly asking, "What's got you making Kagome feel shitty again?"

Inuyasha glared at her snarling, "Back off Kera. I don't feel like taking about it!"

Planting her feet shoulder width apart, and placing her hands on her hips, Kera informed him seriously, "Whether you want to or not, we are going to talk about it; because it's upsetting my sister!"

Kera guessed, "It's got something to do with daddy's little talk this morning, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha blinked, and asked surprised, "How did you know?"

Kera sighed, "Inuyasha, daddy has talked to both my ex and current boyfriend." Inuyasha glared.

Kera sighed. "Look, we may not get along, but I don't like seeing my sister sad or hurting because you are in one of your moods." Adding, "Whatever daddy said. He's just trying to look out for Kags best interest. He doesn't want to see her hurt. He's just a tad overprotective, that's all."

Not liking that she knew so much about it, Inuyasha demanded, "How do you know that!"

Kera laughed answering seriously, "Come on Inuyasha... the last time someone hurt me or tried too, he sent me home to mama and killed everyone involved in the company."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I guess so."

Kera laughed, "I love my daddy. But, I know he goes a tad bit overboard. It's only because he loves his family," she added in a softer tone, laying a hand on his arm.

Staring into his eyes, Kera added, "Don't hurt Kagome and there is nothing to worry about. Daddy just doesn't like when his family is hurt... or threatened."

Bankotsu came back commanding, "Alright Kera... time is up."

Kera sighed. "Coming Ban."

Inuyasha blinked and Kera added, "Just remember that okay?"

Kera walked over to Bankotsu, who was waiting for her slightly annoyed. He asked, "Did you two have a nice chat?"

Kera smiled, "Just reminding him not to hurt her, that's all."

Bankotsu sighed, "Come on the others are waiting," as he lead her away by the hand. smiling Kera walked beside him. Jakotsu eyed Kera invidiously, as she approached holding hands with Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and Kera rejoined the others. "Alright let's go everyone," Bankotsu instructed as he and Kera, took the lead; with Jakotsu walking by his other side.

Kagome and Sango followed them, as Miroku and Inuyasha brought up the rear. Inuyasha was glaring at Bankotsu and Kera from time to time; whenever he saw no one else was looking. But when Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, he put on a brave face pretending to be normal for her.

They all continued walking for most of the day, until they came across a huge demon blocking the path. It picked up a horse in one mighty hand, and lifted it to its mouth, biting down, silencing the horse's frightened neighs and replacing them with the horrific sound of crunching bones.

Bankotsu yelled, "Oi big guy, you're in my way- now move!"

The demon faced him booming in a loud voice, "Watch your tone you puny fleshling!"

Bankotsu ordered, "Jakotsu you stay with Kera! Kera you stay here with the others and stay back!" Without waiting for a reply Bankotsu raised Banryu and jumped into the air yelling, "Dragon hammer!" as he brought the mighty sword to the ground, a pinkish light emitted from the massive blade racing towards the demon. The demon's eyes widened in surprise and it accurately chucked the remainder of the horse's corpse into the approaching pinkish light. Almost instantly the horse's corpse was obliterated leaving no trace behind. Seeing this the demon's eyes opened wider... this time in fear.

Bankotsu contemplated, _"Damn, if I try using Dragon lightning it will hit the others... Guess I'll just have to hit the bastard head on then." _feeling the rush of battle begin flowing in his veins Bankotsu started getting overcome with a severe blood lust.

Smirking he taunted, "So you're a slow one, eh?" as he jumped into the air to avoiding the demon's massive fist, as it smashed into the ground; leaving an ominous looking crater where Bankotsu had been standing.

Really deep into the battle now, Bankotsu twirled his Banryu bring it down in a slicing motion. Revealing in the sounds of the tearing flesh, as he sliced the demon in half. Jumping back quickly before the now lifeless demon's hulking body crashed to the ground.

Standing triumphantly looking down scornfully at the massive demon corpse. Bankotsu smirked cockily. "Heh that will teach you not to stay in my way when I say to move!"

Inuyasha and Jakotsu were both very sore and disappointed that it had been over to quickly for them to even get a strike in themselves.

Suddenly a cheerful crowd of onlookers approached the group cheering so loud it was nearly deafening. Still deep in his blood lust, Bankotsu gripped the handle of his impressive blade tightly, eying the crowd considering how best to strike.

Sensing this Kera quickly stepped up beside him and turned him to face her, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. At the familiar contact Bankotsu's eyes drifted shut and his racing heart slowed to a more normal pace as he began kissing her back. Blood lust was instantly replaced with good old fashioned desire filled lust.

Stepping back Kera smiled complementing impressed, "Nice moves there Ban." Bankotsu smirked wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

The oldest looking member of the crowd approached the group and faced Bankotsu saying with heartfelt gratitude, "Thank you stranger. That beast has been terrorizing our village for months."

Bankotsu shrugged it off saying casually, "He was in my way."

The villager insisted, "You and your companions must allow us to thank you. I know... why don't you all stay at my Inn tonight. It will be getting dark shortly." Seeing the look of apprehension upon the groups faces, he added, "Free of charge of course. Our way of thanking you all for destroying that bothersome creature- I insist."

Bankotsu faced the others asking, "Well guys, what do you think?"

Remembering his 'reward' and seeing this as a perfect opportunity for it, Kera quickly spoke up, "It beats sleeping on the lumpy ground again, plus we can bathe indoors for once."

At the sound of that Kagome agreed, "It would be nice to have beds for a change."

Sango added, "Plus we would be able to actually enjoy our sleep without getting bug bitten for once."

Miroku approached the older man saying, "We gladly accept your kind offer of lodgings for the night."

The old man smiled. "Wonderful, then follow me." Hoisting Banryu to his strong shoulder, Bankotsu once more grabbed Kera's hand and followed the villager with Jakotsu close by his other side. Kagome and Sango, both dreaming about a nice bath indoors, smiled following them; with Miroku and Inuyasha bringing up the rear.

Once inside, the owner showed them the rooms they would be staying in and then lead everyone to the dining room and left to have dinner served. A few minutes later, the food was brought out and placed in front of them. Everyone was very hungry and ate their food gratefully.

Afterwards they sat around a few minutes talking. Kera noticed the angry glares Sango kept shooting at Miroku and her jaw clenching as Miroku oblivious flirted with the serving girls, and remembered her gifts.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," digging into her bag, she pulled out some items and explained, "The batteries and this are for Sango and this," holding up the shock collar, she finished, "is for Miroku."

At the sound of that he looked over intrigued eying the contraption thoroughly asking, "What is it?" Kera smiled saying, "Come over here and I will show you."

Miroku stood and smiling walked over to her. Kera instructed sweetly, "Now hold up your hand and I will help you put it on." Nodding Miroku did as asked. Kera swiftly latched it around his wrist and smiled saying, "There see?"

Turning to Sango, she whispered in her ear for her ears only, "Now you take this little device and push this button here," Kera pushed the button. Miroku's eyes widened and he screamed, "Ahh! What was that?" as a small yet painful jolt shot through his wrist.

Laughing Kera finished out loud, "And that's how it works."

Sango said thoughtfully, "But that means-"

Kera cut in, "Exactly! Now you can keep his lecherous ways in hand, without breaking yours. You just zap him instead." Grinning Kera added, "That ought to break him from his nasty little habits." Everyone but Miroku laughed.

Bankotsu looked at Kera saying, "You are so devious," adding with a suggestive wiggle of his eye brows, "But I like it!" Kera grinned proudly.

Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at Sango thinking, _"Oh shit!" _as he saw the cheshire grin on her face.

Reaching into her bag again, Kera pulled out the whip and chain handing them to Sango adding, "I'm sure you will find a use for these."

Sango smiled accepting them, "Wow! Thank you Kera."

Kera winked at her, "You're welcome."

Kera reached into her bag again, and handed Kagome a leash and regular collar saying, "Here Kags, these are for you."

Kagome grinned, "Thanks Kera."

Kera smiled, "You're welcome." Reaching into her bag a fourth time, she pulled out a bundle tossing it to Inuyasha, as she said, "And puppy treats for our favorite puppy." with a smirk.

Catching the bag Inuyasha glared at her while everyone else laughed. Kera shrugged, "What? I couldn't forget the puppy now could I?" Inuyasha growled again.

Kagome warned sweetly, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed and went back to sulking.

Kera passed Shippo the box of pocky and his eyes lit up as he said, "Thanks Kera."

She smiled. "You're welcome little one."

A little nervous Kera reached into her bag while saying, "Um... Jakotsu I wasn't really sure what to get for you, so I just took a guess. I hope you like it," as she handed him the exquisite silver brush, comb, and mirror set. Jakotsu's eyes widened as he took in the craftsmanship of the gift. He was so stunned that he was completely speechless.

Reaching into her bag a final time, Kera said, "I hope you like this, I figured it would come in handy for you," as she handed Bankotsu a good sized whetstone.

Awed by her thoughtfulness, he smiled, replying, "It's perfect baby, just like you," as he kissed her lips gently.

Kera smiled. "Aw thanks babe." Standing she said, "I'm a little tired out so I'm going to head to bed, night everyone." She walked off to her and Bankotsu's room.

**In the room:**

Kera set her bag on the bed and quickly shed her clothes and weapons, as she donned the black silk and lace teddy, complete with fish net stockings, that both molded to her voluptuous figure like a second skin.

She spread out the silk materials and massage oils. After preparing everything, she placed her bag on the floor and blew out the candles plunging the room into total darkness. Smiling she sat on the bed and waited for Ban to give him his 'reward'.

**Back in the dining room:**

Bankotsu stood ordering, "Jaky, no killing tonight." Adding amused, "And try not to harass the others to much." Jakotsu childishly stuck out his tongue pouting.

Seeing Bankotsu's stern look, he sighed, "Fine." Bankotsu nodded once, and then hefting his Banryu over his shoulder; walked down the corridor to his and Kera's room after bidding everyone goodnight.

**Back in the room:**

Kera was sitting on the bed in the dark room, as she heard heavy footfalls approach the door. She reached up loosening her hair, and allowed it to cascade around her shoulders.

expecting to find her curled into bed with the candles still lit, Bankotsu walked into a pitch black room. Mumbling under his breath, he carefully used his hand to feel for the wall; placing Banryu against it, before shutting the door and groping around in the dark for the candles.

Kera's voice said in a hushed tone, "It's not there."

Recognizing her voice Bankotsu asked, "Babe what happened to the light?"

Kera answered softly, "I blew it out." She carefully slipped the material on as a blind fold and tied it securely. Bankotsu instantly stiffened and began panicking.

Kera sensing this, whispered soothingly, "Shh... babe it's okay I'm right here," gently cupping his face she breathed into his ear, "Trust me." He instantly felt calmed by her soothing voice and touch.

Smiling she took his hand, slowly leading him towards the bed. Stopping at the edge, she carefully removed his armor and haori; kissing his chest to keep him calmed. She bent down, removing his footings and slowly slid her hands to the ties of his hakamas; slipping them down as she kissed his legs. Standing back up Kera gently turned him to face the bed and pushed him onto his stomach. Surprised, Bankotsu didn't know what to think, but he sure liked all of the attention she was giving him.

Kera reached over to the oil, pouring some into her hands, as she sat beside him and began rubbing the oil into his tense shoulders and neck. Kera deeply massaged them asking, "Feel good?" as a moan escaped the man beside her.

"Oh Kami baby! Where did you learn this from?"

As she moved to his lower back, Kera chuckled answering, "One of my jobs required that I learn the proper techniques of full body massaging." Bankotsu sighed feeling all the tension leaving his sore muscles. Kera smiled whispering in his ear, "It gets much better."

Adding a little more oil, she moved to his taunt buttocks and began thoroughly massaging and squeezing his firm behind. He felt himself relaxing even more. She spent ample time kneading and rubbing the firm cheeks.

Smirking she 'accidentally' allowed her fingers to brush lightly against his sack, as she began massaging his firm muscular legs. He inhaled a shocked breath at the unexpected yet enjoyable touch. Smiling to herself at his tell tale intake of breath, she moved to massage his calves and feet.

She asked, "Are you enjoying your reward love?" Eyes lighting with pleasure as she received an unmistakable moan from her lover. A smile slipped across her lips as she continued her ministrations thinking, _"I'll take that as a yes."_

Once she was sure that all the tension of his toes had been removed, Kera instructed, "Leave the blindfold on, but roll over onto your back." Eager to please, Bankotsu complied, thoroughly loving this new side to his "little kitten."

Kera carefully moved his hands so they were against the bed frame and quickly secured them to the frame asking, "Is this okay?"

Bankotsu answered in a low amused voice, "Whatever you want babe," smiling.

Kera made sure his hands were secured, before she reached for more oil and began rubbing it into his arms and chest; making sure to tease his nipples by raking her nails across them. He inhaled sharply and she smiled asking, "Still feeling good?"

He breathed huskily, "Oh yeah..."

Kera said happily, "Good."

She moved down massing his taunt stomach and hips, getting close but not touching his now hard as steel "little Banryu" enjoying that she was arousing him. She carefully fed his desires, without touching the one spot that he was aching for her to touch.

He began trying to move his hips slowly, hoping she would brush against his rock hard erection, nearly whimpering when it didn't work; but stopped himself by biting his lip. He inhaled sharply as her fingers ghosted his sac again, before moving to his upper thighs. A strangled moan escaped him and Kera smiled wider, not quite a smirk.

Seeing that this was having even more of an effect on him then she had guessed, Kera felt heat and wetness begin to pool at the juncture between her legs and her breasts began to feel heavy. She slowly slid down to his calves and ankles. Finishing she moved to his waist ,slipping on top as they both released a moan at the intimate contact. Kera settled so that each of her muscular thighs were pressed against his strong legs.

Bankotsu licked his lips. His mouth was itching to claim her succulent breasts and his hands itched to roam her creamy thighs. He inhaled and moaned, as she wiggled against his erection just enough. Kera smirked. Bankotsu began trying to loosen his hands. Kera lightly scolded, "Nu uh... no you don't," while pinching his nipple.

Bankotsu whined, "Come on Kera let me loose. I want to touch you," pouting his lips cutely.

Kera chuckled huskily, "Not yet lover boy." She bent down and licked his pert nipple, lightly racking her teeth along it and smiled at his sharp inhale. Not wanting the other to get jealous, Kera moved over doing the same to its mate; earning another satisfying inhale.

Bankotsu began struggling against the bindings. Kera placed her hands around his wrist saying, "No you don't. Not until **I **decide to release you," bending down she captured his mouth in a fierce kiss; before he could complain.

Bankotsu immediately kissed her back dueling his tongue with hers. Moaning as she left his mouth to trail her slick hot little mouth down his chest and stomach, once again stopping before reaching the spot he wanted to feel her the most. Bankotsu fully aroused now, began yanking hard on his bindings, trying in vain to release his hands.

She began to trail slow sensual kisses along his hips, moving to his inner thighs. With slow licks and suckles, Kera drove his desires even higher, teasing him by placing sensual kisses everywhere but where he wanted her to; where he ached so much that he hurt for her. He bucked his hips toward her, wanting her mouth, aching for the one thing that would ease the rising desire in his loins. Groaning with pent up lust, Bankotsu growled at being denied the most basic of needs; the ability to relieve the growing ache of desire for his love.

With a bit of a smirk at his growl of frustration fueling her actions, Kera continued fanning the flames of his desire, as she trailed moist sensual kissing all over the front of his body; making sure to stay away from the one spot she knew he wanted her.

She purposefully teased him into a frenzy of passion, wanting him to be wild, not holding back for anything when she did let him loose. Kera wanted her wild man to be in a sex crazed frenzy when he took her. When he was trashing around so hard he was shaking the bed, she trailed kisses along the hair line still staying away from the spot he wanted her. She blew on it feeding their desires even more.

In a husky breath as he arched nearly off the bed, and groaned, "I'm not sure how much of this I can take."

Moaning he thrust his hips up, now whimpering when she moved away. He begged, "Kera," and started thrashing against his bindings yet again. Kera kissed her way up his sides and straddling his chest; just out of reach of his hungry mouth, she slipped off the blind fold with a candle lit; so that he could see her.

Bankotsu's eyes widened at the sight before him. The little vixen that had been slowly torturing him with her kisses was barely dressed, just enough to tease him even further. His already impossibly tight member, tightened painfully more. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his 'kitten.' Though now she wore the look of a full blown tigress.

Black lace and silk barely covered her generous chest, he noticed as he swallowed. His tongue ached to taste every inch of the delicious feast before him. His already rapid breathing became panting, as he again tried to work his hands free once more.

Kera smiled, "Nah uh, not yet."

Bankotsu begged, "Damn it baby your killing me here... untie me so I can touch you." Kera laughing kissed him and slipped back down to kiss his rapidly rising and falling chest. This lasted all of about another five minutes.

Reaching the peak of his frustration, he quickly slipped one hip out, bringing his leg over her and gently yet forcefully moved her so she was beside him; pouncing so that she was half pinned underneath him, he captured her mouth in a fiery kiss. Leaning back just enough, he demanded huskily, "Enough games Kera, untie me now!"

Grinning Kera reached up and quickly untied Bankotsu, who was busy feasting hungrily on her neck. As soon as his hands were free, Bankotsu flipped her on top of him saying huskily, "Finally!" Wasting no time he placed his hands on the front of her teddy and tore it enough to feast on her plump mounds.

He flipped her underneath him before she could gasp and fastened his mouth to her breast hungrily devouring her nipple. Raking his teeth across, and then laving it with his hot tongue in silent apology. He quickly moved over to the other one. Kera moaned thrashing her head excited by the wild frenzy she had created in him.

Bankotsu's hand slipped between them to carelessly rip the material that barred his way to the slick velvet opening he yearned for. Wasting no time he began pumping his fingers skillfully in and out as she moaned. He moved to suck and kiss on her neck. Kera whimpered driving her hips off the bed as Bankotsu's fingers worked their magic.

Bankotsu smirked thinking, _"Good! She's so wet for me she's practically dripping! I'm not sure I could have waited after that little torture session!" _Quickly ripping the material away from her scrumptious body, he wasted no time in slamming his engorged flesh fully inside her and taking her in a sex crazed frenzy, just like she'd wanted.

Kera moaned, "Mmm Ban! Oh yes!" thrusting her own hips to meet his and seating him deeper inside.

Moving his hands to her butt to lift her for a better fit, he sat back slamming inside her over and over. They were both drowning in the intensity of their mating. Both moaned each other's names as they felt the final peak crashing over them in waves.

Collapsing together still inside her, he panted till he regained his breath and warned huskily in her ear, "You're not going anywhere, my little temptress." Laughing huskily he added seriously, "After that little torture session, you will be lucky if you are able to walk tomorrow." To prove his point, Bankotsu pulled her up with him, flipping Kera onto her knees firmly holding her by the hips, slamming into her as deep as he could again and again until they came together again; while he fondling her luscious mounds a tad roughly.

Kera reveled in the fact that her wild man wasn't holding back. She wanted all of him, wild and untamed. After catching his breath again, he slipped them over the bed and bending her over; drove himself inside her as fast as he could, going as deep as he could. The urge to make her his in every way overwhelming him, as they came again calling each others names.

They collapsed on the bed, finally too spent to do anymore. Bankotsu pulled her up beside him stretching out on the bed and kissing her head, as he whispered, "I love you, my little tigress."

Kera smiled as she snuggled into his chest, "I love you too my wild man." Bankotsu chuckled sleepily. They fell into an exhausted sleep sated and happy, snuggled in each others arms.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty-One please remember to read and review thanks.**

**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**


	22. Many shocking discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 22:**

**Back in the dining room, after Bankotsu left:**

Kagome stood placing her own bag on her shoulder and said, "Well I'm turning in for the night too. Come on Shippo."

Shippo mumbled around the pocky, "Coming Kagome."

Smiling Sango said, "Night guys," carrying her whip, chain, controller, and batteries.

Miroku sighed. "This could be troublesome. It's seems Lady Kera tricked me into accepting a device that I shouldn't have," while staring resentfully at the device. He bemoaned, "When will I ever learn?"

Inuyasha laughed, "At least she did something right." He turned to his bag of dog treats. Glaring at his 'gift' he growled, "I am not a damn dog," sulking once again.

Jakotsu was staring at the gift that Kera had given him. He was still stunned. _"I can't believe she got this for me... Me!" _he thought, as he ran his hand over the smooth handle of the brush; eyes again shimmering with tears.

**Back with Kagome and Kera's family, the next morning:**

Soru and Kona lay in bed cuddling and Soru unknowingly released a heavy sigh.

Kona lifted her head from his chest, staring into his eyes, and asked, "What is it, love?"

Soru answered, "Something that kid Hojo mentioned at the picnic. It's been plaguing me ever since then."

"What is it?" queried Kona, as she moved to cup his cheek tenderly looking deeper into his eyes.

Sighing Soru answered, "He mentioned Kagome's recent illnesses." Kona blinked.

"Kagome looks healthy to me. So, why did he mention her 'recent illnesses'?" he questioned deeply concerned about his daughter.

Kona answered honestly, "She isn't sick and hasn't been so in a long time."

Soru frowned. "Then why did that Hojo kid say she was?"

"Well she's been going over to Inuyasha's time, and whenever her friends stopped by or called and she wasn't available to talk; dad would make up some illnesses as a way of excusing her absences," Kona explained gently.

"Hm, I see. Tell me Kona how many times has she skipped school for this?" Soru questioned.

Kona sighed answering, "Well often enough that they are considering holding her back a year."

Soru eyes went wide. "What?!" He demanded, "I want to see her report cards, from the beginning of when she started going to Inuyasha's time and before then, to now."

Kona sighed replying, "Yes dear," as she stood up donning her robe and left to retrieve them.

"_Even when Kera was off on that assignment for two years, she managed to get her grades back up; through juggling her job and her school work and concentrating really hard for eight months afterwards on her studies. It's why I insisted she be given short assignments from then on," _Soru thought, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Kona came back holding the stack of report cards and sat beside her husband watching as he thoroughly checked them.

An hour later Soru clenched his jaw. _"Kagome has gone from A's and B's in everything, to C's and even an F in math!"_ He thought disappointed with her grades.

Soru stared at his wife and instructed, "Contact the school and tell them that I need to speak with **all** of Kagome's teachers, while I get ready to go down there."

Kona asked nervously, "What are you gonna do, love?"

Soru sighed dragging his hand down his face. "I'm gonna try to save our daughter's future." He answered.

Kona mentioned seriously, "What Kagome and the others are doing over there, is vitally important to our way of life in these times."

"So is her education," Soru retorted. "Kona she needs to get these grades up so that she can graduate. She isn't gonna be happy about this, but I have a way to ensure that she graduates with her friends on time; if she's willing to work really hard at it, Just like Kera did, only still doing what she needs to over there."

Seeing her worried look, He assured, "Trust me and go call the school." Adding, "I want to meet with them today," as he walked off into the shower.

Kona nodded and left to do as he'd instructed, insisting the meeting had to be today and was important. Luckily the principal had managed to contact the teachers and they agreed to meet with him after school that day.

After finishing his shower, Soru collected up the report cards, after dressing, and took off to get things set up for the meeting; grabbing a bite to eat on the way.

Kona sighing went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Kera woke up deliciously sore and smiled as she remembered why she was so sore.

Seeing her smile, Bankotsu kissed her forehead asking, "How do you feel this morning?"

Snuggling into his warm embrace, Kera smiled answering, "Deliciously sore and very satisfied," with a cat like purr.

Bankotsu chuckled, pulling her onto his chest as he rolled onto his back. They laid there snuggling for a while; his hands ran lightly up and down her back. Smiling she nestled her head into the crook of his neck; sighing in content.

After a while Bankotsu sighed sitting up and kissed the top of her head saying, "Stay put. I'm gonna go have a bath drawn for you."

Kera smiled at his thoughtfulness and said, "Okay and thanks."

A short time later, Bankotsu strode out of the room, fully clothed with a grin plastered on his face.

Kera lay back on the bed with her arms pillowing her head. Unthinkingly she shifted her hips and thighs, as a jolt of pain slapped her. Frowning she thought, _"Wow I really am sore this morning."_ She chuckled. _"It was more than worth it though."_

A few minutes later, Bankotsu returned kissing her cheek tenderly as he informed her, "Your bath will be here in just a few minutes. I'm gonna go wake up the others and make sure everyone is ready."

Kera nodded saying gratefully, "Thank you Ban."

Bankotsu smiled. "You're welcome baby. Enjoy your bath."

Kera grinned assuring, "I will." earning a chuckle from her beloved.

The servants knocked and after being bidden to enter, carried in the tub and pails of water.

Bankotsu instructed, "Set it up at the foot of the bed." The servants nodded and did as bid; they began dumping pails of steamy water into the tub. Once Bankotsu was satisfied that it was the right temperature, he dismissed the servants and gingerly swept Kera into his arms; carrying her over and placing her inside the tub.

Kera kissed his cheek and thanked him.

Bankotsu smiled. "You're welcome." Turning to leave he added, "Join us when you're finished, okay?" Kera nodded. Bankotsu left closing the door firmly behind him.

Kera sighed stretching out lazily in the tub, hoping to soak away some of the soreness from the previous night with her wild man. As the water began to slightly ease her aching body, Kera sighed and gently began scrubbing herself clean; making sure to wash her hair as well.

Once the water began to grow cold, she stepped out and dried off; dressing in fresh clothes that were in her bag. Very gently she eased on her combat boots and laced them up. She strapped on her daggers, hiding them underneath her top. Finally she strapped her katana from Sesshomaru, to her waist and slipped her bag onto her back.

Glancing at Banryu, which was propped gingerly against the wall, Kera decided she didn't want to have to make an extra trip back for her belongings; so she carried her bag to breakfast with her.

Sighing she gingerly made her way to the door closing it tightly behind her. She walked toward the dining room very slowly, with a lazy smile on her face mumbling, "Next time I'll remember to be more careful of what I wish for." Chuckling quietly to herself she added amused, "I sure did get exactly what I wanted. I just didn't realize that I'd be so sore."

Kera entered the dining room and saw that everyone was eating breakfast. Bankotsu smiled and noticed how slowly she was walking. _"Must still be sore from last night,"_ he guessed, mentally smirking while looking smug. Kera carefully approached him, lowering her bag, and sat to eat her breakfast.

Everyone remained unusually quiet. Kera briefly wondered why everyone was so quiet, but shrugged it off and began eating.

As she quietly ate her breakfast, Miroku adapted a lecherous grin as he stated rather loudly, "So, we heard a lot of noise coming from you and Bankotsu's room last night. Did you have a good time, Kera?" he asked, with a suggestive wiggle of his eye brows.

Kera's face tinged slightly pink as she ducked her head mumbling something incoherent and hid a grin. Bankotsu sent the monk a stern warning look. Kagome blushed bright red and looked away, covering Shippo's young ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smirked. Blinking, Jakotsu scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Sango's eyes widened as his words registered. Unable to believe he'd actually done that, she glared at him. "Miroku you perv!" Pulling out the controller, she grinned and hit the button a few times. Miroku jumped up screaming, "Ow! Sango stop it!" His arm jolted again and he screamed, "Ah! Sango…" staring at her with pleading eyes.

Grinning smugly Sango finished, "Next time keep your thoughts to yourself and mind you own business, lech!" sending her own warning glare to said monk.

Bankotsu warned icily, "Watch your tongue monk," as he stood. The others stood as well, going to their rooms to retrieve their belongings.

Bankotsu kissed Kera's cheek saying, "Be right back." Kera nodded and Bankotsu walked off.

Jakotsu, who had his stuff already, decided that now was as good a time as ever to approach.

He walked over to Kera and asked curiously, "Why did you get me this?" holding out the silver brush set.

Kera stared into his grey eyes and asked slightly anxious, "Do you not like it?" wondering if she had misjudged the gift.

Sadness slipped into her eyes briefly. "I can um... take it back and get you something else?" she offered.

Jakotsu yanked it to his chest looking horrified as he snapped, "Are you crazy?!"

Blinking Kera asked, "Do you like it or not?"

Jakotsu nodded. "I like it... I'm just curious as to why you got me something so... nice?" Kera's brows furrowed deeper in confusion. Seeing this Jakotsu explained, "What I want to know is why? You don't even know me, so why did you give me such a nice gift?"

Realization dawned in Kera's eyes and she smiled answering, "Well, we haven't exactly gotten to talk since you joined the group. I was..." smiling sadly she said, "Let's just say that I was in a rather foul mood and leave it at that."

Jakotsu nodded. Kera smiled continuing, "I should have tried talking to you and didn't. It's a peace offering of sorts as well as an 'I'm sorry for ignoring you' type gift."

Completely stunned Jakotsu blinked. Kera said, "I know that you probably resent me for being with Bankotsu and well, I'm hoping that despite you're hatred of women, that perhaps you and I could become friends?"

Jakotsu took a minute letting things soak in. Kera added, "I know how important you and Bankotsu are to each other. I only hope that you don't resent me for also being an important part of his life."

Before Jakotsu could reply, they heard Kagome's cheery voice asking, "Kera, are you ready?"

Kera smiled at Jakotsu kindly and replied, "Yeah Kags. I'll be ready when everyone else is."

Kagome and Sango walked up, Sango with Hiraikotsu and Kirara. Kagome smiling with her bag on her back, and her bow slung over her shoulder. Shippo was perched on her other shoulder.

Kera smiled greeting, "Hello little one, how are you today?"

Shippo grinned around his pocky and answered, "I'm great and thanks again for the pocky."

Kera smiled. "You're welcome." Inuyasha and Miroku walked up carrying their things.

Bankotsu walked up behind Kera, hugging her waist and asked, "Everyone is ready then?" Everyone nodded.

Jakotsu noticed the affection and obvious love in the look that Bankotsu gazed at Kera with and mentally sighed. _"Maybe I have misjudged her after all? It's obvious that her and Bankotsu care deeply for each other... and she has been nice and even encouraged him to take time for just us... plus the nice gift..."_

Sighing he decided. _"I will give her a chance. She does have a sense of humor and seems to be a good match for big brother. I can't ever recall seeing him so happy before, in all of the years we have been friends."_

Bankotsu smiled. Looking at Jakotsu, and catching the sigh, he asked concerned, "Are you okay Jaky?"

Jakotsu answered, "Yes I was just thinking."

Blinking Bankotsu asked, "What about?"

Jakotsu mumbled, "I'll tell you later."

Bankotsu nodded and faced the group ordering, "All right every one let's get going then."

Kera walked slowly behind the group as everyone took off, with Bankotsu in the lead and Jakotsu by his side. She walked gingerly regretting wearing jeans for once, because every step seemed to rub against her and make it increasingly difficult to move.

After an hour of her slower pace, Inuyasha growled irritably, "Damn it Kera, what's with you today? Why are you slowing us down?" glaring at her.

Miroku said calmly, "Now now Inuyasha, it would appear that Lady Kera is still feeling some after effects." blue eyes laughing.

Sango growled warning, "Miroku." and Miroku gulped.

Annoyed at both of the nosey males, Kera snapped, "Both of you idiots just shut up already!"

Bankotsu smiled at his girl friend's feisty nature and thought smugly_, "Well I did work her over pretty hard last night."_

He walked over kneeling in front of her and instructed, "Climb on, I'll carry you for a while."

Kera smiled relieved and said gratefully, "Thanks." Bankotsu nodded.

Kera carefully climbed onto his broad back, grateful for the reprieve. As he stood up, Kera gently wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulder. He smirked.

Kera leaned next to his ear and whispered for his ears only, "You're enjoying this aren't you, you brat?" playfully slapping him a few times with his own braid. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest turning into a full blown laugh.

Kera sighed and laid her head against his shoulder mumbling, "You're such a brat sometimes."

Bankotsu reached down and lightly pinched her thigh, laughing, "You know it babe." Shocked, Kera slightly jumped at the pinch, and then tweaked his nipple; causing him to slightly jump and look at her stunned. Kera smirked and Bankotsu shook his head amused and began walking off; with Kera leaning against one shoulder and Banryu hefted onto the other one.

Kagome was surprised at Bankotsu carrying Kera on his back, even more so that Kera had accepted. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. Eyes wide, Sango blinked a few times and started walking beside Kagome again. Miroku smiled keeping his thoughts to himself, for fear of being shocked again. A bit taken back by his leader's actions, Jakotsu silently followed alongside; as he noticed the woman seemed to be nodding off. Grinning to himself Bankotsu continued down the path.

**Back in Kagome's time:**

After spending two hours with his daughter's teachers Soru brought home Kagome's books, assignments; and a second back pack with plenty of notebooks, pens, pencils, and erasers.

Kona's eyes widened as she asked, "What's all that?"

Sighing as he sat at the kitchen table, Soru explained, "These are for Kagome and she **will** be doing them- here and in Inuyasha's time. I will have to speak with her, Kera and Bankotsu when they get back, as well as Inuyasha."

Kona frowned, "What do you have planned?"

Soru answered flatly, "She's going to get caught up on her assignments with Kera's help! Kera and Bankotsu are going to ensure Inuyasha gives her two hours a day minimum to work on her studies."

Adding, "That reminds me, Kona... I have some good news for you," smiling because he knew what her reaction to this news would be.

Kona asked a tad confused, "What?"

Standing to his feet, he wrapped her in a hug and announced seriously, "Bankotsu has asked that we have everything ready for his and Kera's wedding when they return."

Kona's eyes widened and she grinned, "He didn't?"

Soru grinned confirming, "He did- he asked me for Kera's hand in marriage before they left yesterday."

Kona's eyes lit up and she squealed happily. "I knew it! I knew he'd come around!" Adding happily, "We're one step closer to having grandchildren," with a Cheshire cat grin.

Soru laughed, "I knew that you'd say that." He added firmly, "He requested to have everything ready so that as soon as they return, they can be wed." Kona clapped squealing in delight.

Guro walked in asking, "Well what's all the excitement about?"

Soru smiled asking, "Hey dad, how would you feel about performing a little wedding ceremony?"

Guro's eyes widened in shock he asked, "When?"

Soru answered smiling, "Next time Inuyasha, Kagome, Kera, and Bankotsu are here."

Guro's eyes widened a little more asking, "Did he?"

Soru grinned answering, "He sure did dad!"

Guro grinned and answered proudly, "You bet I would!"

Kona got on the phone arranging for a marriage license, and announced ecstatically, "They said it will be ready in two days."

Soru smiled. "Great!"

Kona announced, "I'm going to the store to get the stuff for the cake."

Having returned from school, Souta walked in, tossing down his backpack and hearing "cake" perked up asking, "Cake... did someone say cake?"

Kona laughed answering, "Yes dear, now behave for dad while I'm out okay."

Souta smiled, "Sure mom."

Soru kissed her cheek ordering, "Come home safe."

Kona kissed his lips tenderly promising, "I will."

Hours later, Kona returned safe and sound with all the necessary items for, and began making the wedding cake.

**Back in the Feudal Era, An hour before sunset:**

Bankotsu announced they were stopping and carefully woke Kera, so as not to startle her.

Kera mumbled, "What's up?"

Bankotsu answered, "We're stopping for the night." Kera nodded.

After placing Banryu safely against a tree, Bankotsu knelt down; allowing Kera to gently slide of his back. She smiled at him gratefully and again thanked him.

He chuckled, and whispered, "After last night I figured that you could use a bit of a break." Smiling Kera nodded and sat down pulling her bag to her. Kagome and Sango went about collecting wood and making a fire.

Bankotsu left to hunt ordering, "Jaky, you stay here with Kera and keep up your guard." Jakotsu eyes wide nodded. Bankotsu smiled as he walked into the forest, intent on bringing back something to eat. Miroku was sent to fetch the water. Inuyasha stayed next to Kagome, not trusting the other corpse one bit.

Bankotsu returned with a good sized boar and dropping it at his feet, began cutting it up with his hunting knife.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Bankotsu," as she began gathering the meat and rinsing it.

Bankotsu answered, "You're welcome Kags," Placing the pot of water over the fire. Kagome added the rinsed meat to the pot and sat down waiting for it to cook. Once the food was finished everyone ate hungrily.

After eating Kera stood up stretching and announced, "I'm going for a walk."

Seeing his opportunity, Bankotsu grabbed Banryu saying, "I'll go with you." Smiling Kera nodded and started walking off, feeling not quite as sore as she had earlier in the day.

Bankotsu hefted Banryu to his shoulder and ordered, "Jaky stay here and keep your guard up."

Jakotsu nodded. "Yes big brother." Bankotsu jogged off quickly catching up to Kera, who had stopped just outside the light of the campfire waiting. He grabbed her hand gently entwining their fingers and smiling they walked off together.

Kera informed him, "I just felt like stretching my legs a bit. Besides, I'm enjoying the fresh air."

Bankotsu smiled. Looking into her eyes he said, "You look so beautiful in the moonlight."

Kera smiled. "Thanks."

Bankotsu added, "I love the way your silky hair shimmers in the moonlight," brushing his fingers through her bangs, looking at her with soft eyes full of love.

Kera smiled. "Thanks Ban." She kissed his cheek as they continued walking, with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. They walked together, enjoying the night air and sounds of the nature surrounding them. Seeing that they had walked to the tree of ages, Bankotsu stopped and leaned Banryu gingerly against the firm base off to the side, but close enough to reach if needed.

Grabbing Kera's hand he pulled her to stand in front of him, while standing with his back against the tree; wrapping his arms around his love's waist. Smiling she leaned her head back against his shoulder. He nuzzled his head against her neck, laying his chin on her shoulder. They stayed like that just enjoying the night and gazing at the stars for a while.

Finally gathering up his courage, Bankotsu's baritone says tenderly, "I know that we've already had many ups and down. Hell we even just got over a big fight. I also know that I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with. I'm not perfect Kera." Slipping out from behind her and moving to stand in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes he added seriously, "And I never will be."

Kera inhaled and was about to say something, when his fingers traced her smooth lips gently as he confessed fiercely, "I also know that I love you with every fiber of my being."

Taking a deep breath, he dropped to his knee, gazing up into her eyes lovingly and finished dead serious, "Kera, would you do me the honor of staying by my side forever..." Taking a deep nervous breath he added, "As my wife?"

Kera inhaled a surprised breath as her wide eyes glistened with barely contained tears.

She held his gaze asking breathlessly, "Do... do you really mean it Ban?"

Bankotsu answered honestly in a low voice, "From the very depths of my soul."

Kera's face spread into a captivating smile as she searched his eyes answering, "Bankotsu... It would be an honor to be your wife- yes I will marry you!" flinging herself into his arms, now on her knees as well. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and grinned wrapping her in his arms; claiming her mouth in a kiss filled with passion, desire, love, and promise. She kissed him back with everything in her.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss, pulling back enough to look into each other's faces, both grinning as big and bright as they could; gazing at each other with love and happiness. He stood to his feet pulling her up with him, and spun her around excitedly. Both were laughing and smiling.

After he finished spinning them around, Bankotsu kissed her soundly on the lips. Once they broke apart, he reached over hoisting Banryu and said, "Come on love, we should get back to camp before the others start to worry." Smiling Kera nodded. Entwining their fingers they walked back to camp, both feeling lighter hearted than ever before.

Kera voiced excitedly, "I wonder what daddy's reaction will be, when we tell him the news?"

Grinning Bankotsu informed her, "He has already approved of this."

Kera's eyes widened slightly then she frowned asking, "How did he know?"

Bankotsu answered proudly, "I asked him for your hand before we left, and he gave his approval."

Kera slightly shocked grinned saying, "Now we just have to wait and see mama's reaction. No doubt she will be planning grandchildren," laughing.

Bankotsu laughed. "Yeah, I think we'll wait a bit on that one." He said seriously.

Kera agreed, "Me too. I'm not ready to be a mama just yet." Bankotsu grinned kissing her forehead. They walked a few more minutes and entered the camp.

Everyone bed down for the night, with Inuyasha on guard. Even though he was holding and curled protectively around Kera; Bankotsu slept lightly, just in case his Banryu was needed. Jakotsu slept with his sword next to him, in case he needed it.

**The next morning:**

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees saying calmly, "Relax little brother."

Inuyasha growled lowly, "What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru informed him coolly, "I have come to continue Kera's training." Inuyasha blinked.

Bankotsu rose informing Sesshomaru, "Kera has been a bit too active lately and needs to take it easy another day or so."

Kera woke up and noticing Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; asked, "What's going on?"

Bankotsu smiled greeting, "Morning," as he walked over kissing her cheek.

She blinked and kissed his cheek replying, "Morning, now answer me please?"

Bankotsu chuckled answering, "Sesshomaru showed up and I just told him that you need to take it easy for another day or so." Kera blushed and shot him a playful glare.

Kagome asked curiously, "What's Sesshomaru doing here?" while rubbing her eyes and stretching, as she woke up.

Looking around, and not spotting her hoshi, Sango asked, "Where's Miroku?" Jakotsu yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Miroku came out from behind a bush fixing his robes and greeted, "Morning everyone. What' going on?"

Inuyasha felt a bite on his neck. Reaching up a clawed hand, he smacked his neck. Pulling his hand away, his golden gaze narrowed its focus as he demanded, "Myoga!? What are you doing here?"

Myoga bemoaned, "Master Inuyasha, why must you be so cruel to such an old flea?"

Inuyasha barked, "Stop complaining and answer the question before I squeeze you," holding the flea between finger and thumb demonstrating.

Myoga yelled, "Okay, Okay!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Now what are you doing here Myoga?" as he held the flea up.

Myoga replied, "I've come with urgent news of Kaede's village." Instantly everyone's interest was piqued.

Sesshomaru coolly demanded, "Explain," staring blankly at the flea.

Myoga gulped and nervously said, "Well you see, I was in the area around the village when I saw a skirmish and I uh…"

Sesshomaru sneered, "You ran away."

Myoga humbly bowed his head mumbling, "Must you be so cruel?"

Kera asked blinking, "Is that a talking flea?!" trying to peer at whatever Inuyasha was holding.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yes and he's a coward as well." Turning back to the flea Inuyasha demanded, "Tell us everything- now!"

Myoga nodded and said, "There's a bull demon that is at least fifteen feet high. He's wreaking havoc and destroying everything he comes across."

Inuyasha sighed. "How close to the village was this bull?"

Myoga asked disbelievingly, "Are you really gonna go there?!"

Inuyasha barked, "Of course you crazy flea! Now answer me!"

Myoga cried, "About a day's walk away," as he hopped off again.

Sesshomaru snorted derisively, "Typical."

Eyes wide Kagome said, "Inuyasha, we have to go help Kaede's village!" She whimpered, "If the well is destroyed..."

Inuyasha assured, "I know. Come on everyone lets go," and started running off.

Eyes wide Kera said fearfully, "Ban... the well..."

Realization dawning Bankotsu knelt down, "I know, climb on. We can move faster if I carry you." Kera grabbed her bag and slid onto his back.

After securing Kera, Bankotsu hefted Banryu and ordered, "Let's go Jaky." Jakotsu immediately jumped up following his leader as they too ran off. Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara and she flew into the air. Sesshomaru took off after Inuyasha.

About four hours before dark, they came across a bull demon kind of built like the Minotaur of Greek legends, which was at least ten feet tall with black shiny horns and hooves. He has dark red hide and black onyx eyes, and a huge golden loop hanging from his nose. As for a weapon, he was armed with a really nasty looking three foot club, with nasty looking spikes emerging from it.

Inuyasha snorted. "That stupid Myoga lied! That weakling isn't even twelve foot tall, let alone fifteen." Bankotsu and Inuyasha started arguing over who got to kill it.

Inuyasha growled, "Let's get this over with," as he drew his sword.

Bankotsu stopped him using Banryu to block his path saying, "Not so fast mutt, I'm gonna kill that beast."

Inuyasha glared at him growling, "Who says, you rotten corpse?!"

Bankotsu smirked replying arrogantly, "I said!"

Inuyasha barked, "Like hell! I'm gonna be the one to kill it!" This continued for several minutes.

The bull demon arrogantly leaned back against a tree polishing his hoof, while he watched amused, as the two males argued over who got to "kill" him. While the two males, who were still trying to outdo one another for dominance, were busy fighting it out; Kera, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru looked on shaking their heads at the arguing duo, with Jakotsu staying by Kera. The bull demon watched the fight with grave disinterest as he continued to polish his hoof.

Sesshomaru watched as Kera said, "This could go on forever- I'll do it!" She moved to approach toward the demon slowly drawing her katana.

Amused by her take action nature, Sesshomaru grinned inwardly and a faint wind blew her sent toward him. He sniffed the air a second time and frowned, his eyes widened as his arm quickly snake around Kera's waist; pinning her to his chest.

Growling Sesshomaru ordered, "Stay put," and wasted no time in sending his poison whip towards the bull demon, quickly shredding it from rapid precise slices that ripped the flesh as well as poisoned it.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha's heads whipped toward the screaming demon. Their eyes widened as they whirled to face Sesshomaru and yelled out simultaneously, "I was gonna kill it!" Glaring at each other arguing, "No, I was!"

Sesshomaru smirked and informed them coolly, "You two were wasting time." He released Kera's waist and she looked at him puzzled as to why he'd held her back.

Kera sighed and said, "Well we might as well head to Kaede's since it's only a little farther away from here, before we camp for the night." Sango and Kagome agreed, looking forward to the elderly priestess's cooking.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu both walked sulking behind the others. Kera soothed, "Don't worry baby, I'm sure there will be more demons to fight later on." Bankotsu huffed staring ahead and sulking some more.

Sesshomaru shook his head and puzzled over the scent that he'd caught. _"What could that have been?"_ he puzzled mentally, eager to figure out what it was that he'd smelt.

Not waiting for an answer, Kera spun around and began walking towards Kaede's village; with Kagome leading the way and Sango beside Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly caught up to the women ordering, "Stay close." Kera's eyes widened as she nodded. Miroku and Jakotsu began dragging along their sulking comrades.

An hour before sunset, they entered Kaede's village. Kaede greeted them smiling.

Kera kissed Bankotsu soothing, "Don't worry baby, I'm sure there will be more demons later on, which you will be able to fight." Bankotsu sighed and seeing Kera's smile gave in.

He kissed her cheek saying softly, "You're right." Kera smiled. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist asking, "Should we tell them now?" Smiling Kera nodded.

Bankotsu smiled proudly pulling her side to side with him and cleared his throat. "Everybody, I have an announcement to make." Everyone grew quiet giving Bankotsu their attention.

Bankotsu announced proudly, "I've asked Kera for her hand in marriage and she has accepted. We will be getting married very soon," gazing at her with love and pride.

Kera gazed at him the same way confirming happily, "Bankotsu asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Sesshomaru blinked and inhaled. Having now confirmed his earlier discovery, he moved to stand in front of Kera.

Sango jumped up, "Congratulations, Kera."

Kera blushed, "Thank you." Kagome and Jakotsu were both stunned.

Miroku grinned, "Congratulations." Inuyasha snorted.

Nodding Sesshomaru pulled Kera aside assuring Bankotsu, "She will not be harmed. We must speak privately." Bankotsu blinked, and then frowned. Not waiting for a response Sesshomaru left with Kera in tow.

Once they were a safe distance away, Sesshomaru faced her informing her, "Your training shall become laxer until the pup is birthed."

Kera blinked, and then frowned asking, "What pup?" Sesshomaru gave her a 'you know what I mean' look.

Kera's eyes widened and she asked shocked, "Sesshomaru... are you telling me... that I'm pregnant?"

Sesshomaru nodded once confirming, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kera's eyes widened further. Sesshomaru explained further, "I thought I caught a whiff of the pup earlier, but it is unmistakable now."

Kera asked breathlessly, "You mean, when we were fighting the bull?" Sesshomaru nodded.

Kera said certain, "So that's why you held me back."

A corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tilted and he said amused, "You always have been quick to pick up on things quickly."

Kera slowly sat down querying, "I'm pregnant? Really?" Looking at Sesshomaru, she asked, "Are you sure Sessh, maybe it's something else?"

Sesshomaru sent her a stern look after snorting. "A demon's nose does not lie! You are pupped and the training will be laxer until it's born," he announced with finality ringing clear in his voice.

Kera blinked and instinctively her hand went to cover her stomach. "A baby... A real baby..." she breathed awed.

"So you're telling me that I'm gonna be a mother?" she asked, still trying to accept the news.

Sesshomaru nodded adding amused, "Which will make me an uncle."Kera smiled.

Staring at her belly she thought determinedly, _"A mother... I'm gonna be a mother... and nothing short of death will stop me!"_ Sighing she mumbled, "The question is... how is Ban gonna take the news?" adding mentally,_ "Especially after his dream..."_

Kera took a deep breath and asked, "No time like now to tell him, huh?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Indeed."

Gathering her courage Kera moved to stand up and smiled, as Sesshomaru held out a hand helping her to her feet.

Kera sucked in a deep breath and smiled. "Well then, I'm gonna go tell him."

Sesshomaru nodded once and intoned, "I shall escort you back to safety."

Kera smiled saying, "Shall we then?" while grabbing onto his arm." Humoring her, he led her back to just outside of Kaede's cabin.

Entering the cabin, Kera immediately noticed that Inuyasha and Bankotsu were arguing yet again. Kera sighed as she recognized the content of the argument. _"Not this again,"_ she thought.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to lead this group, you stupid corpse!"

Bankotsu snapped back, "Like it or not mutt I **am** the leader now!"

Inuyasha angrily spat, "Like hell you are!"

Kera stepped over to Bankotsu saying, "Ban I need to tell you something."

So focused on Inuyasha Bankotsu snapped, "Face it mutt," not having heard a word that Kera had said.

Inuyasha smirked. "A girl could take you down, in fact your bitch can."

Kera tried again a tad nervously, "Ban, I **really** need to tell you something..."

Bankotsu felt his temper rising. Clenching his fists he shot back venomously, "At least I'm not thrown to the ground, eating mouthfuls of dirt on command of a girl," once again not paying attention to Kera.

Inuyasha growled as he inhaled a deep breath. He smirked snapping back smugly, "At least I've kept my pants on while were still fighting Naraku, instead of getting laid every chance I can get."

At the insult to his manhood and sense of priorities, Bankotsu seethed, and then smirked as he spat out, "At least I'm getting some."

Inuyasha smirked feeling victorious as he shot out his ace in the whole. "At least I'm not stupid enough to pup a bitch in heat."

Glaring deadly at Inuyasha Kera gritted out, "On second thought maybe I don't anymore, seeing as the fucking mutt just announced it to the whole fucking world!" Huffing she stormed over to sit beside Sango, feeling crushed and refusing to cry.

Bankotsu's eyes shot wide open and he opened and closed his mouth a few times stunned. Inuyasha stood there smirking triumphantly.

Eyes red Sesshomaru shot his claw out griping Inuyasha's throat and slammed him into the wall of the hut snarling furiously, "You filthy half breed! How dare you turn what should have been a joyous occasion, and defile it by throwing it as an insult!?"

Understanding what Sesshomaru had meant, Kagome stood and carefully moved to her sister asking shocked, "Kera is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

Feeling broken Kera replied, "Yes... Sesshomaru just told me and I was trying to tell Ban." Kera was unable to stifle a sob as she felt her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. The others stood around shocked both at the news and at Sesshomaru's reaction to Inuyasha's behavior

Realization finally sank into Bankotsu as he turned red and began heaving his chest with barely contained fury. He glared hatefully at Inuyasha, only to find him pinned by Sesshomaru. Blinking in disbelief and still stunned at the revelation, Bankotsu thought, _"She's pregnant... with my child."_

Hearing Kera's sobs, he snapped his gaze to her direction, and his heart broke at the sight of her trying not to cry. Slowly he approached Kera's side saying softly, "Kera... honey its okay," kneeling he wrapped her in his arms.

He thought, _"A baby... she's having a baby... and not just any baby, but my baby."_ As he pulled her deeper into his chest, Bankotsu murmured, "Oh baby I'm sorry," rubbing her back in a soothing fashion; as he kept his nose to her hair, trying to calm his own racing heart and come to terms with the revelation.

Looking up through tear filled eyes she cried, "Ban I was trying to tell you and-"

"Shh. I know, love," he soothed, running his hand up and down her back trying to calm her.

Kera cried into his chest. Bankotsu kissed her head assuring, "It's okay Kera."

Kera flung her arms around his neck saying, "I know you don't-"

He cut her off repeating, "Sweetheart, it's okay." lifting her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes; he added, "It's a little sooner than I would have wanted, but it's okay."

Staring into his eyes searchingly, Kera asked hopefully, "Really Ban? You're not mad?"

Bankotsu smiled charmingly and replied, "The woman I love is bearing me a child. Why would I be mad?"

Kera nervously chewed her lower lip. "Are you sure?" she asked, needing to make certain.

Knowing that she needed reassurance, Bankotsu smiled at her lovingly and assured, "Kera, I love you and having a baby... Yeah it's gonna change some things, but it won't change the fact that I love you and want to make you my wife! I'm sure that I will love any children we have, just as fiercely as I love you."

Kera grinned hugging him saying excitedly, "I love you Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu grinned as he returned her hug. He pulled back gazing into her eyes and said fiercely, "And I love you, my little vixen." Kera giggled.

Bankotsu cupped her face suggesting thoughtfully, "Now that you're feeling better, why don't you and the girls go take a nice soothing soak?"

Touched by his thoughtfulness Kera smiled answering, "Okay." Once they had gathered their bathing supplies, Bankotsu started leading Kera and the others toward the springs and they came across a sight to behold along the way.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Inuyasha's neck until, Inuyasha was gasping for breath and beating with his free hand on Sesshomaru's arm around his throat desperately.

Getting right in his face Sesshomaru snarled, "If you **ever** pull another stunt like this I shall kill you personally! Understood?" Eyes wide in shock at the anger in his brother's tone, Inuyasha nodded as best he could. Sneering Sesshomaru dropped the half-breed and stormed over to check on his sisterly figure.

Sesshomaru softly demanded, "Are you okay?" staring into Kera's eyes.

Kera smiled assuring, "I'm fine and thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded once and then staring the former zombie in the eyes, stated, "Take care of her."

Bankotsu made it very clear, "I have every intention of doing just that." Satisfied Sesshomaru nodded once.

Kera turned to Bankotsu saying, "I'd like to get a drink and fill the canteen before we bathe." Bankotsu nodded and lead her over to an ice water spring; where she quickly filled her canteen, after drinking her fill. Bankotsu continued escorting Kera and the girls towards the springs, stopping just after clearing the bushes.

Kissing Kera's lips tenderly, he handed her bag to her and said, "Me and the guys are going back to camp. If you girls need us, just holler. Enjoy your soak, love."

Grateful Kera kissed him back and assured, "We will." Bankotsu ushered the guys back towards camp, leaving the women to their privacy. The guys walked in silence back to camp, taking the time to fully digest all of today's events.

**At the hot springs:**

As the trio reached the hot springs, still smiling Kera laid down her bag by the bank and began stripping her weapons and grimy clothes off. She slipped into the water, sighing as she felt the warmth surround her sore body; grinning as she remembered again exactly how she'd gotten so sore. Sango and Kagome followed suit, having set aside their weapons and removing their filthy clothes as well.

Kera sighed. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a mama." she said both excited and slightly nervous.

Finally over her shock Kagome smiled squealing excitedly, "Which means I'm gonna be an Aunt!"

Kera smiled. "Yeah... but... I'm still just... wow!" she said still adjusting to the shocking, but welcomed news.

Sango added happily and excited for her friend, "And just think you're gonna have Bankotsu with you too."

Kera smiled. "That's true."

Grinning Kagome mentioned, "And you know mom is gonna be thrilled!"

Kera laughed, "Yeah looks like she's getting that grandchild after all, huh?" Kagome grinned nodding.

Sango smiled saying, "Well that will be nice then, huh?"

Feeling a bit better, Kera placed her hand on her belly adding, "Yeah. I'm just glad that Ban wasn't upset... Like most guys would have been." The young women fell into a peaceful silence, enjoying their soak and the tension easing from their muscles.

**Elsewhere in the forest: **

Kouga was running when he suddenly stopped as a strong scent of females and hot springs hit his nose. Curiosity fully piqued, he thought as a devious smile crossed his lips, _"Mutt face and the others will have to wait a bit,"_ Following the direction of the intoxicating combination of smells, he heard a familiar voice. Kouga crept silently towards the direction of the voices listening to their conversation.

Kagome spoke, "So Kera, what has you so quiet?"

Kera answered happily, "Hm, Oh I was just thinking."

Kagome asked, "What about?"

Kera answered, "Well for starters. I'm pretty sure that I know why Inuyasha has been sulking lately."

Sango queried, "Oh, how so?"

Kera explained somewhat amused, "Well when I went to speak with daddy... he and Inuyasha were in his office."

Kagome frowned. "Why would Inuyasha have been in daddy's office?" she asked confused and curious.

Kera smiled explaining, "Most likely daddy was giving him 'the talk.'

Kagome frowned, "Huh? What talk?"

Intrigued now, Sango faced Kera who had just begun lathering her hair. "That's twice now that you've said 'the talk'. What exactly do you mean?" questioned Sango curious.

Kera chuckled explaining, "Well daddy is a **very** protective man, especially when it comes to his loved ones."

Taking a deep breath and diving under the water to rinse her hair, Kera surfaced gulping in a deep breath before finishing, "It's where daddy takes a guy into the office and gives him the whole warning to 'don't hurt her, or else' speech." Kagome's eyes widened.

Catching on Sango chuckled, "I can see that upsetting Inuyasha."

Kagome asked concerned, "Why would daddy do that to Inuyasha?"

Kera laughed. "Because you and Inuyasha like each other and daddy wants him to know just how important you are to him. He also wants him to know that if he hurts you, daddy will make sure he regrets it."

Seeing the concern on her twin's face Kera added softly, "It's only because daddy can be overprotective and daddy loves you so much," trying to help Kagome understand.

Sitting back into the water Kera added, "Before you ask yes, Bankotsu was given the 'talk' as well. It was that day I left to take care of something, to be exact."

Kagome's eyes widened as realization sunk in. "That's why daddy had Bankotsu in his office that day."

Kera nodded confirming, "Yup. It seems daddy gave Ban the 'talk' as well as some advice, most likely explaining me and my ex's relationship."

Kagome asked, "Who was your ex?"

Kera sighed answering softly, "He was one of the guys that Ban and I had to kill." Sango's eyes widened.

Kagome's eyes widened as she said sympathetically, "Oh Kera..."

Kera smiled, "It's okay Kags... the day that I went off by myself, his ghost visited me, and we talked things out."

Now close enough to over hear their conversation, Kouga hid behind the shrubbery, parting them just enough to spy through. Before him the three girls were sitting in the water, revealing their shoulders as their breasts floated half in and out of the water.

Kouga's azure eyes greedily drank in the scene before him. Hungrily licking his chops at the sight of the creamy smooth flesh before him, Kouga was unable to stop himself from parting the bushes, and leaning in further for a better view.

Kera's spine stiffened as she caught the sound of the bushes rustling slightly. Concentrating she closed her eyes and listened for anything unusual. Within a few seconds, Kera picked up on the increased heart rate around the area where she had initially heard the rustle.

She sighed stating, "Might as well show yourself... I know that you're there," as she stood to her feet and began turning around slowly; as the water cascaded sensuously down her bare skin making it glisten in the moonlight.

Dying for an even better look, Kouga slipped from behind the bushes knowing that his cover had already been blown. With his eyes glued to her lithe and toned figure, Kouga greedily drank in all of her curves; as she slowly emerged from the water to the bank. Her hips swayed enticingly as she strutted to her belongings reaching for a towel and began drying herself.

Kagome and Sango's eyes shot wide as their faces and necks turned red from a mix of embarrassment and anger at the unexpected site of the wolf demon. They also instinctively shrunk deeper into the water, in hopes of concealing themselves from the wolf's open gaze while glaring daggers at said wolf.

Sighing in slight annoyance Kera thought, _"I'd better get dressed and run him off before the guys show up."_

Kouga's tongue lolled and some drool dribbled down his chin as he stood to his full height, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Kouga thought, _"She's got one hell of a figure. I wouldn't mind making her mine seeing as she's the only female who can kick my ass and live to tell about it." _As he licked his chops staring at her body with desire filled eyes, he added mentally, _"I wonder if she will taste as good as she looks?"_

Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped at the display Kera was putting on to distract the wolf, they were grateful; but also completely stunned at her behavior.

Being sure to keep his attention on her, Kera slowly stepped into her boy short cut lacy panties and slipped them tortuously slow up her long, firm legs; to settle upon her shapely hips. Bending over seductively, her eyes still on the bothersome wolf, Kera grabbed a tee shirt and raised it over her head donning it just as slowly.

Realizing what she was doing, Kagome and Sango stayed quiet in the springs, sinking further into the water trying to keep their modesty.

Kouga felt his loins fill with desire and making his fur wrapped groin painfully tight against its confines. He inhaled as his almost obvious arousal started becoming even more defined under his furs.

Once her shirt was settled upon her lithe frame, Kera spied her canteen and remembering it was filled with ice water, thought deviously, _"Perfect."_

While making sure that Kouga's eyes were on her, Kera reached over to the canteen, grabbing it as she stood to her full height. Swaying her hips seductively on purpose, she made her way slowly over toward the enamored wolf. Seeing his eyes traveling the length of her voluptuous frame, she smiled thinking, _"That's right, keep watching me."_

Stopping a foot away, she quickly kicked him in the stomach knocking him on his ass. Smirking at the obvious fact that he was painfully aroused, she unscrewed the cap of the canteen raising it to her lips. Taking a swig, she smirked deviously as she dumped the rest of the ice cold water right on the wolf's more than obvious arousal. Unaware of anything but the hips in front of him, Kouga let loose a blood curdling shriek as he felt ice cold water connecting with his heated member.

**Meanwhile back at camp:**

Upon entering the camp Bankotsu ran his hand through his bangs frustrated as he asked himself, "What now slick?" Sitting by the fire he began polishing his Banryu, while pondering what to do.

Finally over his shock Jakotsu sat beside him asking excitedly, "Big brother, do you know what this means?!"

Bankotsu sighed. "Yeah Jacky it means that things are gonna change. I still can't believe I'm gonna be a father," he voiced a little nervous.

Jakotsu exclaimed happily, "It means, that I'm gonna be an uncle!" face flushed and eyes shining with barely contained excitement.

Bankotsu smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm replying, "Yeah it does, doesn't it?"

Jakotsu said dreamily, "We're gonna have a baby soon; a real baby to cuddle, to hold, and to teach."

Feeling his heart lighten Bankotsu smiled fondly adding, "Ya know what? You're right Jaky!"

Jakotsu jumped up clapping his hands excitedly and asked, "I'll get to hold the baby immediately after you, right big brother?" looking at him with pleading eyes.

Bankotsu smiled answering, "Yeah Jaky you will."

Miroku added happily, "You're so lucky. I've been asking women for years to bare me a child, yet none ever has."

Bankotsu smirked replying seriously, "Yeah I'm the luckiest man in the world. And incidentally monk, maybe if you weren't grabbing every female's ass that walks past you, one might."

Miroku grinned replying, "Maybe, but then life wouldn't be near as fun either, now would it?" The trio laughed.

Sesshomaru blinked and went back to glaring at his sulking half brother. Inuyasha remained sulking.

Suddenly out of the blue they heard a blood curling shriek fill the air.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and his heart slamming against his chest, he immediately jumped up holding Banryu and began tearing off towards the hot springs; quickly followed by Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku.

Bankotsu mentally swore, _"The girls had damn well better be safe or so help me, whoever dared touch them will die a very slow and excruciatingly painful death, at my hands!"_

Jakotsu immediately seethed mentally,_ "No one better dare be harming little sister!"_

Inuyasha mentally berated himself, _"Damn it! Why didn't I go with them and guard from the trees!? Damn it Kagome, you had better be safe!"_

Miroku thought, _"Damn I sure hope Sango and the girls are able to hold out until we get there!"_

Sesshomaru thought,_ "If anyone harms those girls, especially Kera, so help me I will skin them alive!"_

**Back at the springs:**

Kera slowly allowed the canteen's contents to run into the wolf's lap, glaring into his shocked face; with a smirk crossing her luscious lips at Kouga's reaction to the icy contents.

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sesshomaru showed up, and their eyes widened at the sight of a soggy wolf and a triumphantly smirking Kera standing over him. As the last drop of water left the canteen to fall onto the soggy wolf's lap, Kera stated smugly, "That will teach you not to spy when women are bathing, you dirty wolf."

Grinning ear to ear Bankotsu drove Banryu deep into the earth, as he began laughing with the other males. He laughed so hard that he fell on his back and continued rolling on the ground laughing so hard that tears clung to his lashes.

The guys kept laughing. Kouga's eyes went from Kera to the guys as his ears laid back. His head hung low showing humility as the guys continued ribbing him. Kouga mad, embarrassed, and slightly resentful, thought, _"Stupid bitch! How dare she humiliate me like this!?"_

After a few minutes Kouga snapped at Inuyasha while glaring at Bankotsu, "Yeah, well you idiots shouldn't have let the women go off to bathe alone without a guard."

Bankotsu sobered up and growled with eyes narrowed at the wolf, "Just because my Kera gave you what you deserved, doesn't mean that you are in the clear with me, wolf cub!"

Kouga shot a resentful and angry glare to Kera's back mumbling, "I'd like to throw her against that boulder and show her how much that hurt. Scratch that-" he corrected mumbling instead, "I'd rather throw her against the boulder and pound into her prefect little body until she was begging for me to stop."

Catching this Bankotsu warned in an icy voice, "Don't even think about it mangy wolf!" Eyes filled with utter fury he stepped towards the wolf, who was just now standing to his feet shoving down his fur trying to conserve what little modesty he had left.

Kouga growled, "What are you gonna do about it, corpse!?"

Bankotsu seethed, "If you don't remove your eyes from my fiancé, I'm gonna rip them out!" fists clenching painfully tight and just itching to pound the hell out of the wolf.

Blinking Kouga mentally queried, _"What the hell is a fiancé?!"_ Kouga eyes narrowed hatefully toward the corpse, and he growled challenging, "Try it worm food!"

Bankotsu smashed his fist into Kouga's face, listening to the satisfying thud of skin bruising. Growling Kouga angrily tackled Bankotsu, knocking him off his feet. With the momentum of the tackle, Bankotsu grabbed Kouga as he rolled; tossing the wolf into a tree. Kouga crashed painfully into the tree and stood slowly cradling his broken arm.

Bankotsu stood as he looked at the wolf. "Had enough yet wolf cub?"

Having seen enough Kera ran to Bankotsu stopping him by throwing her arms around his shoulders, pulling his lips to hers as she kissed the blood crazed mercenary.

Feeling her lips and recognizing that it was Kera, Bankotsu instinctively encircled her waist as he probed her lips with his tongue closing his eyes; shifting from blood lust to desire within a few heartbeats. Kera opened for him and welcomed his kiss with a passionate one of her own. After a few moments Bankotsu pulled back smiling at his woman, as Kera smiled at her wild man.

Kouga growled at the sight before him. Quickly catching the wolf's eye Bankotsu smirked at the wolf, before crushing his mouth to Kera's once more in a dominating kiss; which she eagerly responded to moaning and pulling Bankotsu closer for a deeper kiss.

Bankotsu's own husky moan released as his hands slid down to cup her barely covered firm buttocks squeezing her, eliciting a deeper moan from the woman in his arms.

The dog demons noted a spike in her scent, which caused them to smirk, while Kouga's eyes shot wide in shock and then narrowed glaring as he gritted his teeth.

Pulling back before he forgot they had an audience, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Kera's waist looking into her eyes, that were showing the beginnings of desire in them. Pulling her towards his body, he looked up smirking at the glaring wolf and shot him a look that clearly read 'she's mine, and keep your paws off!'

Kera looked into Bankotsu's eyes requesting in a near plea, "Ban, please just drag him and the others off, so that the girls and I can dress." Bankotsu blinked and looked down fully taking in her state, or lack thereof, of dress.

Bankotsu's eyes roved her figure hungrily as he nibbled her ear warning for her ears only, "Finish getting dressed before you cause me to forget how sore you are and drag you behind some bushes to have my way with you." Kera ducked her head blushing. Bankotsu playfully slapped her sculpted cheeks with one hand firmly pointing her into the direction of her clothes.

Kera scurried over to her clothes thinking, _"Normally I would welcome the opportunity but I'm still sore from the last time... plus there is an audience."_

Bankotsu shot his glare to the wolf. Jakotsu's eyes widened at what had just occurred. Having caught the male's remark Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru smirked. Miroku looked confused and then focused his gaze toward the water. Spying what he could of the girls in the water, his face spread into a lecherous grin. Koga was furious and glaring at Bankotsu and Kera still.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru forcefully began dragging off the injured wolf, who was puzzling over the unusual smell he caught mingled along with the spike in Kera's scent.

Bankotsu encircled his love's waist placing one hand over her stomach protectively, and softly demanded, "Are you and the baby okay?"

Pleased at how protective he already was over her and their child, Kera smiled assuring, "Yes love, we're fine."

Bankotsu thought, _"Thank goodness! And I'm gonna make damn sure that bastard wolf knows to stay the fuck away this time!"_

Bankotsu intoned relieved, "I'm gonna give you girls your privacy. Hurry and return to camp. I don't want you out of my site anymore."

Smiling Kera assured, "We will be there as soon as they get dressed." Bankotsu nodded and began walking off.

Chuckling at how fast his fiancé had scurried to her clothes, Bankotsu laughed and began walking away. Being the pervert he was, Miroku stayed behind a moment as he nonchalantly watched Kera bend over to slip on more clothes. The others glared at him from the relative safety of the water.

About twenty feet away Bankotsu stood stock still as a thought entered his mind. Swinging back around he spied the monk's lecherous grin. Sighing Bankotsu stomped back over latching onto the monk's collar and began dragging the protesting monk away.

"Move it lech!" Bankotsu ordered in a no non-scene tone, while shoving the monk none too gently ahead of him towards the camp.

Kera smiled gratefully thinking, _"Now to dress."_

Kagome blinked and then scowled commenting angrily, "That stupid wolf! How dare he spy on us?"

Climbing out Sango quickly dressed fuming, "Fucking perverts! Just wait till I get my hands on the wolf!"

Kera calmly but quickly dressed chuckling as she relayed in her mind Kouga's little surprise. Her thoughts quickly turned to her lover and she shivered excitedly in anticipation of their next coupling.

**Back at camp: **

Bankotsu was busy informing the wolf exactly what would happen if he ever dared go near Kera again after this was over, as the girls entered camp.

Sango stormed over to the wolf yelling furiously, "You perverted wolf! You're no better than that lech Miroku!" Aiming her blow, she slammed her fist into the wolf's skull knocking him out.

Shaking her head Kera said amused, "At least it will be semi quiet for the night. Also it should be easier to reset his broken arm, without him howling from the pain."

Still angry Sango snapped, "Let the creep suffer a while." Kera smirked.

Kagome scolded, "Sango just because he was an ass spying on us, doesn't mean I'm gonna let the jerk suffer." Sesshomaru watched on slightly amused.

Kagome asked expectantly, "Now, who is gonna carry Kouga to Kaede's hut, for me?"

Miroku answered, "Seeing as no one else is volunteering, I suppose it will be me."

Inuyasha snapped, "Let the flea bag wolf suffer for all I care."

Just starting to calm his temper Bankotsu agreed bitterly, "I say let the bastard sleep it off here, and set it in the morning after he is awake if you insist."

Kera chuckled amused and playfully scolded, "Now Ban that's not very nice."

Bankotsu shrugged. "So who cares?" Kera laughed shaking her head, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome sighed and faced Miroku asking, "Take him to Kaede's hut please?"

Miroku nodded and slung the wolf over his shoulder, heading off towards Kaede's hut.

Shaking her head and mumbling about, "Hard headed males," Kagome followed quickly behind Miroku.

Kera yawned announcing sleepily, "Well I for one am exhausted so I'm gonna turn in- night all."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Come on, I'll help you set out the sleeping bags and turn in with you."

Kera nodded. Together they quickly laid out their bedding and crawled beneath the blankets. Bankotsu removed Kera's katana, setting it beside her bag. He settled his beloved Banryu close at hand, safely covered by its purple cloth so as not to scratch it, but to have available in case he needed it. Bankotsu curled his body protectively around his love; with one hand covering her stomach and quickly followed her into a blissful slumber. Jakotsu stretched out a little away from his leader.

Twenty minutes later Kagome and Miroku returned and turned in themselves. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remained up guarding the others throughout the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty-two please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	23. Informing her parent's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 23:**

**The next morning:**

Kouga awoke groaning as he reached up feeling a knot on the back of his head, he also noticed that his broken arm had been set and was splinted temporarily.

Kagome and Kaede walked in. Kaede asked, "How do ye feel this morning?" Kouga blinked at the older miko.

Kagome explained, "Kaede is a dear friend of mine and she helped me fix your arm."

Kouga nodded and said, "Thank you, and I'm fine."

Kouga noticed that Kera wasn't around and asked curiously, "Where is Kera?"

Kagome smiled answering, "She is still sleeping."

Kouga frowned and grumbled, "With that corpse most likely."

Bankotsu walked in correcting, "Actually, Sesshomaru is watching her for me, since Kagome requested that I accompany her to visit you."

Glaring at the former zombie, Kouga demanded, "Why would Kagome ask you to accompany her?!"

Kagome said, "I'm standing right here ya know. Now to answer your question, I asked Bankotsu to accompany me because I was hoping you two could behave."

Bankotsu retorted, "Long as the wolf leaves MY Kera alone." Kouga glared.

Kagome sighed, "Kouga you should realize by now that neither me or my sister have any intentions of mating with you, in fact-"

Kera cut in informing him, "In fact, Bankotsu and I are going to be married soon," leaning over to kiss Bankotsu's cheek.

Bankotsu smiled kissing her forehead and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kera smiled answering, "Fine, but we do need to return home for a while, so that I can speak with daddy." Bankotsu nodded.

Confused Kouga demanded, "What does married mean?"

Sesshomaru stepped into the room and answered coolly, "What it means wolf; is that Kera and Bankotsu are mates."

Kouga growled and sniffed the air deeply. _"Son of a bitch! She's pupped!" _he thought furiously.

Bankotsu pulled Kera against him with his arms hugging her from behind, with one hand cupped across her stomach, confirming what Kouga had thought. Kera smiled leaning into him with her hand lightly settled on top of his.

Kouga demanded angrily, "What the hell are you thinking getting her pupped with Naraku still out there?!"

Bankotsu glared replying in a deceptively calm voice, "It's none of your concern, wolf."

Kera stated with a warning look, "Don't even start Kouga! Neither of us planned on me getting pregnant, it just happened."

Bankotsu looked at her and said pouting, "You don't have to explain anything to him, ya know?"

Kera smiled, "Calm down, love," patting his hand lovingly. Bankotsu sighed.

Kouga snorted, "At least now I know why she's mating you- it's for the pup's sake."

Kera glared correcting, "You're wrong, wolf! I'm marrying Bankotsu because **I love him** and want to stay by his side forever," voice clear and final.

Bankotsu, who had stiffened and become angry at Kouga's remark, smirked smugly at Kera's remark, adding his own, "And I am marrying Kera because **I love her**," with a smug look.

Crossing his arms angrily over his chest, Kouga snapped, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru stated coolly, "Wolf, Kera is part of this Sesshomaru's pack and as such under my protection, as well of that of her mate. You will respect her decision or answer to me," in a tone that brooked no argument.

Kouga huffed mumbling, "You'd better protect her and her pup corpse, or else you will answer to me first."

Sesshomaru corrected, "Were he remiss in protecting her or the pup, he would first answer to this Sesshomaru and he knows it."

Kera defended confidently, "Bankotsu would never allow me or our child to be harmed under **any** circumstances!"

Bankotsu's chest puffed out proudly as he assured, "Anyone who dared to try to harm my woman or child would die a vicious and agonizingly slow death at my hands."

Jakotsu piped in, "And mine. Protecting little sister and her child are now my number one priority."

Bankotsu a little stunned at Jakotsu announcement grinned saying, "Thanks Jaky."

Jakotsu smiled saying, "Well their family now and you know how I feel about family."

Bankotsu grinned wider saying, "I sure do."

Kera grinned and walked over hugging the feminine man, as she said, "Thanks Ja, it means a lot."

Jakotsu smiled, "Welcome little sister," shocking everyone as he gently returned the hug. Bankotsu looked on with pride and happiness as the two most important people in the world to him exchanged a hug.

Kera walked over hugging Bankotsu and said, "It looks like things might just be looking up after all."

Bankotsu smiled hugging her and agreed, "Sure does."

Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and suggested, "We should go home today and tell everyone the good news."

Bankotsu replied, "Kera and I already decided that." Kagome smiled.

Kera shocked everyone even further by suggesting, "Ban, why don't we have Jakotsu plan the wedding here?"

Jakotsu's face split with a grin as his eyes filled with shock and excitement. "Really?!" he questioned, barely containing his excitement at the honor.

Bankotsu looked at Kera a moment grinning and said, "Thanks, love. I'm sure it will mean the world to Jaky." Jakotsu nodded eagerly.

Kera smiled answering, "Like he said, we're family now."

Jakotsu clapped his hands squealing delightedly, "Yay!"

Kera faced the others confirming, "Jakotsu is in charge of planning the wedding since he knows Ban best. I'd be glad to have all of you help him make sure things are ready for when we return."

Sango smiled. "Absolutely." Miroku smiled.

Sesshomaru informed Kera resolutely, "I will take care of your wedding Kimono."

Kera nodded. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and left.

Kouga sighed. "Kera, I wish you happiness. Just know if you ever change your mind you are always welcome with me and my pack."

Bankotsu moved to confront the wolf glaring at him but was held back by Kera keeping his arm around her stomach as she stared at the wolf and said, "Well thank you, but I guarantee it won't be necessary. Bankotsu and I will be very happy together."

Bankotsu smirked smugly adding, "Very happy." Kouga sighed, taking one last longing look at Kera, before he whirled off.

Kera looked at Bankotsu suggesting, "Let's get my stuff and we can go, okay?" Bankotsu nodded and led her to retrieve her belongings and his Banryu. Strapping Banryu onto his back he scooped Kera into his arms. Kera smiled draping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his chest.

Bankotsu walked over to the well and jumped in. They were followed by Kagome and a still sulking Inuyasha.

After watching the couples disappear, Jakotsu rubbed his hands together announcing, "Now to get to work."

**In Kagome's time:**

Bankotsu touched the bottom of the well and smiled as he saw the roof above their heads. Squatting down, he pushed with his leg muscles and jumped up; landing safely with Kera secured in his arms outside of the well.

He gently lowered her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist stepping back a few paces. Kagome climbed out the well followed by Inuyasha after a few minutes.

Kera smiled saying, "Let's go give them the news." Bankotsu nodded and began leading her over to the house.

Inuyasha reluctantly followed a smiling Kagome, as she too began walking toward the house; talking about how good it felt to be home.

Kera walked in and asked, "Hey gramps, where is mama?"

Guro greeted them smiling and answered, "Kera so nice to have you home," as he hugged her adding, "You mom's in the kitchen.

Kera returned the old man's hug and taking Bankotsu's hand said, "Great. And everyone else?"

Guro smiled answering, "Dad's with mom and Souta should be home from school in a few minutes."

Kera smiled saying, "Okay come into the kitchen please." Blinking Guro followed his granddaughter and soon to be grandson into the kitchen.

Soru smiled as he saw his daughters, Bankotsu and Inuyasha enter the kitchen. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kera's eyes widened in shock as they spotted the wedding cake that Kona was busy putting the finishing touches on.

Seeing this, Soru grinned guessing, "So he hasn't told you yet?"

Stunned Kera blinked a few times and asked, "Told me what daddy?"

Grinning Bankotsu faced Kera informing her happily, "Kera your family has been preparing for our wedding."

Kera inhaled a shocked breath and she asked softly, "Our wedding?" Bankotsu nodded.

Kera said shocked, "You told me daddy had given his permission Bankotsu. You didn't say that you already had them preparing our wedding."

Bankotsu asked a tad nervously, "You aren't upset are you?" Kera blinked a few times. Bankotsu swallowed nervously and asked, "Kera?" Kera just stared at him a moment. Now sweating a tad, Bankotsu repeated, "You're not upset are you, babe?" adding, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kera smiled hugging his neck and said, "I'm not upset Ban- just a little shocked is all."

Bankotsu smiled. "You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Kera kissed him and answered, "Nope. I'm glad you thought ahead of time," adding, "especially given the last few days events."

Soru asked curiously, "What events?"

Souta yelled, "I'm home!"

Guro yelled, "In the kitchen, Souta."

Souta walked in and immediately grinned seeing everyone. "Hey, you're all here!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kera smiled and said seriously, "It's time Ban." and Bankotsu nodded his agreement.

Soru asked curiously, "Time for what baby girl?"

Kera smiled, "We have even more news for you all."

Sucking in a deep breath she smiled, and leaning her head against Bankotsu's chest, announced, "Daddykins, you're going to be a grandpa sooner than you thought."

Soru's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "How do you know baby girl?"

Kera answered, "Sesshomaru informed me last night."

Bankotsu confirmed, "Yep," grinning.

Hearing the news Kona squealed excitedly as she ran over hugging her daughter asking, "I'm really gonna be a grandma?"

Kera answered happily, "Yes mama."

Kona's eyes lit up and she hugged her baby girl, saying happily, "I can't wait dear."

Soru smiled hugging his daughter and said, "Congratulations baby girl."

Kera smiled replying, "Thanks."

Soru slapped Bankotsu on the back adding, "Congratulations, son."

Bankotsu rubbed his shoulder grinning and said, "Thanks, dad."

Souta hugged his sister asking, "I get to be an uncle?"

Kera laughed ruffling his hair and said, "You sure do, squirt." Kagome looked on slightly envious and sighed.

Kera smiled at her adding happily, "And you get to be an aunt."

Kagome smiled saying softly, "Yeah."

Kera glared at Inuyasha saying, "And despite your little stunt last night, I suppose it makes you an uncle."

Inuyasha lowered his head mumbling, "Yeah... sorry about that."

Kera sighed, "Its okay. But mark my words Inuyasha, if you do it again--I will hand you your ass myself!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Bankotsu still angry at the mutt for making his girl cry last night clenched his jaw.

Soru frowned demanding, "What did he do?"

Kera sighed answering, "Well he and Ban were arguing last night while I was trying to tell Ban the news, and Inuyasha spat it out at him before I could tell him."

Soru's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Oh really?"

Inuyasha offered, "I'm really sorry."

Kera sighed, "It's in the past and you know better now. So forget it."

Soru sighed. "Inuyasha never do that again." Inuyasha blushed, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

Kagome asked, "So when is the wedding?" trying to change the subject.

Kona smiled answering, "Tomorrow morning."

Soru nodded adding, "Right now, Kera, Bankotsu, Mom, and I need to do a few things."

Turning to Inuyasha he added, "You are welcome to stay as long as you behave." Eying him sternly.

Turning to his kids, he added, "Grandpa is in charge while we're gone." Kagome and Souta nodded.

Kona suggested, "Kagome dear, I'm going to run a bath for you, so you can relax until we get back; then you, Kera, and I are going shopping."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom. A bath sounds great."

Kera smiled adding, "We're gonna go put my bag in my room along with his Banryu, okay daddy?"

Soru answered, "I'll go with you. You two aren't married yet- so you need a chaperon."

Kera chuckled, "Okay daddy." Bankotsu smiled and the trio went upstairs to Kera's room; where they stored her belongings and Bankotsu's prized Banryu. Bankotsu took a moment to step into Kera's bathroom; changing into form hugging jeans and a tee shirt with modern day underwear underneath.

Smiling Soru suggested, "Okay you two, go get in the van." Smiling Kera nodded after grabbing their wallets and handing Bankotsu his.

Smiling Bankotsu lead Kera carefully to the van and helped her climb in, sitting next to her after securing her safety belt. Kona smiled walking down stairs and told Kagome her bath was ready.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom." hugging her.

Kona smiled, "You're welcome dear." Adding, "The others and I will be back in about an hour. I want you to be dressed and ready to go shopping when we get back, okay?"

Kagome smiled assuring, "Okay mom, I will."

Soru smiled hugging his daughter. "Welcome home pumpkin."

Kagome smiled hugging him back. "Thanks dad."

Soru smiled. "Enjoy you bath pumpkin."

Kagome chuckled, "Trust me dad, I will." Inuyasha sat on the couch sulking.

Inuyasha sat on the couch thinking, while Kagome was in the bath and the others were off running errands. _"Damn pupping couldn't have happened at a worse time...we still have to find Naraku!"_ His thoughts turned to the upcoming wedding. _"Why do humans have to get all fancy and have ceremonies? Why can't they just do things the simple way?"_

While soaking in the tub Kagome thought, _"I can't believe daddy was so calm about the baby. Kera getting married is one thing... but a baby? I thought for sure daddy would at least frown on her for not waiting until after the marriage. Speaking of the baby, I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm so excited."_

Her thoughts turned to her and Inuyasha's relationship as she began scrubbing herself clean. _"I wonder if Inuyasha will ever fully get over Kikyo? Will she always be there just out of sight, haunting me from the shadows? I wonder if Inuyasha and I had a kid, how he would take the news_?" laughing bitterly she told herself, "Yeah right, don't get your hopes up too fast there girl! He's barely acknowledging he loves me. It'll be sometime before he does more then hold or kiss me."

Soru and Kona walked outside climbing into the van; smiling at the sight of the couple sitting happily together talking.

Bankotsu added, "We wanna stop by my place on the way back, if that's okay?"

Soru smiled answering, "That's fine son," as he and Kona strapped on their seat belts, and he drove off towards the license office.

At the license office they parked and everyone climbed out.

They walked in smiling together and Kona stood at the counter explaining, "I called about a marriage license a couple days ago and was told that it'd be ready yesterday."

The woman behind the counter smiled, "Ah yes," digging under the counter she pulled it out asking, "Names to go on the license?"

Kona answered, "It's for my daughter and her fiancé, who are both here."

When the lady asked to see their Id's, Bankotsu and Kera opened their wallets showing their Id's. The lady looked at Kona and Soru confirming, "You are giving your permission?"

Grinning proudly Soru answered, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled saying, "It's refreshing to see parents who are willing to allow their daughters to marry so young."

Soru answered happily, "We are proud to add such a fine young lad to our family." Bankotsu's chest puffed out with pride as he grinned.

The lady behind the counter smiled as she filled in the info explaining, "You, your daughter, and her fiancé, all need to sign the register and will need to sign the certificate after the official ceremony."

Soru assured, "That's fine," as he signed the register followed by Kera and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu turned asking, "Is that all?"

The lady nodded, "Yup. That will be twenty-five dollars." Smiling Soru paid for and accepted the envelope containing the marriage license. The two couples walked off and climbed back into the van.

Soru drove as Bankotsu gave directions to his place. After Soru parked the van, Kera and Bankotsu climbed out and walked inside.

Bankotsu yelled, "Hey Arlin, are you home?"

Arlin hollered back, "Yeah, give me just a minute."

Bankotsu smiled wrapping his arms around Kera's shoulders as he hollered back, "Take your time."

A few minutes later Arlin walked out smiling and asked, "What can I do for you two?"

After an encouraging squeeze of his hand from Kera, Bankotsu smiled answering happily, "You could come to our wedding at her family's shrine tomorrow morning and stand as my best man."

Arlin, eyes wide from shock, smiled assuring, "I'll be there. And Congratulations you two."

They smiled saying, "Thanks." Arlin nodded asking for directions to the shrine and the time of the wedding. Kera answered adding, "Nine a.m. for the wedding," and Bankotsu nodded.

Arlin reaffirmed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" looking at Bankotsu he added proudly, "I'm honored to be asked to attend, yet alone as your best man."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Well, we are like family right?"

Arlin grinned answering, "Sure are."

Kera smiled hugging Arlin and said, "We will see you tomorrow then."

He hugged her back saying, "Absolutely!" adding as he released her, "You two run along now. I'm sure you have your schedules full for the day."

Bankotsu answered, "Yup. See ya tomorrow, man," as he led Kera back to the van.

Soru asked, "Is he coming?"

Bankotsu answered grinning, "Yup." Soru smiled.

Kona reminded gently, "Soru love, the girls and I still have a busy schedule."

Soru laughed, "Yes, dear," and drove back home to the shrine.

Smiling as he thought of the perfect wedding present for the couple, Arlin locked the place up and drove off on an errand.

**At the shrine:**

The men climbed out of the van, while Kona went to retrieve Kagome.

Bankotsu kissed Kera lightly scolding, "Don't tire yourself out too much, ya hear?"

Kera smiled assuring, "I'll be fine, love." Bankotsu nodded giving her a chaste kiss.

Kera kissed his cheek adding amused, "Mama isn't gonna let me tire myself too much, trust me."

Bankotsu chuckled, "That's true." They exchanged a hug while Kona and Kagome climbed into the van. Bankotsu helped Kera to her seat, strapping her in with one more kiss, and closed the door. Kera chuckled amused at how he was acting.

Kona climbed behind the wheel asking, "Every one buckled?" The girls answered and Kona smiled driving off.

Kagome asked, "Mom where are we going?"

Smiling Kona answered, "Dress shopping."

Kera turned to Kagome and said, "I haven't had the time to ask yet... Kags will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

Kagome grinned answering, "Of course I will!" Kera smiled and the girls exchanged a hug. Kona smiled as she overheard the conversation between her girls.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up outside a bridal shop. They exited the van and locking it up entered the shop browsing.

Kona said happily, "Don't worry about the price dears you father and I are paying for the dresses and shoes."

Kera smiled guessing, "Daddy gave you his credit card, huh?"

Kona smiled answering, "Yup." The trio exchanged grins and began browsing the aisles together.

After twenty minutes of searching Kera's eyes shone as she sucked in a breath exclaiming, "Mama it's perfect!" pointing to a white dress that tied at the back of the neck with a full length skirt.

Kona smiled encouraging, "Go ahead dear, ask to try it on."

Snatching it up Kera walked over to the sales lady saying, "I'd like to try this on."

The lady smiled, "Of course. Good eye, and with your figure I'm sure it will look splendid."

Kera smiled, "Thank you." The lady led her to the dressing room, where Kera walked in and began undressing and then slipped into the dress.

Smiling at the mirror she squealed, "Perfect!"

Walking out of the dressing room she asked, "What do you two think?" Kona's eyes took in the way the dress molded to her daughter like a second skin.

Frowning Kagome asked, "Are you sure the top isn't too tight?"

Kera smiled answering, "For now, no it isn't." Kagome shrugged.

Kona announced, "It looks wonderful dear. Daddy and Bankotsu would both approve."

Kera smiled walking toward the dressing room and changed back. She walked out carrying the dress and announced, "This is the one I want mama."

Kona smiled at the sales lady saying, "We will take it." The lady smiled.

Kona announced, "Now for you Kagome, dear." Kagome smiled and began browsing through the aisle again. She spotted a pale blue dress that flared out a little more at the hips, before falling to the feet and was more modest at the top as well. Kagome picked it up.

Kera said happily, "It would certainly compliment you, Kags."

Kagome asked unsure, "You really think so, huh?"

Kona encouraged, "Go try it on dear." Smiling Kagome went to try it on. After a few minutes Kagome came out wearing the dress.

Smiling Kera said, "Now that will hold Inuyasha's attention for sure!"

Kagome blushed mumbling, "Are you sure it isn't ya know… too revealing?"

Kona smiled assuring, "Kagome dear, it's perfect!"

Kagome blushed more saying, "Thanks mom." Kagome walked back and changed back into her regular clothes, and then walked out carrying the dress.

Kona smiled getting ready to pay for the dresses. Kera stopped her saying, "We aren't done yet mama, you need one too."

Kona smiled replying, "Not necessary dear, I have plenty of things at home."

Kera argued, "Oh no! I'm sure that daddy told you to get one too." Dragging her off Kera started browsing the aisles again, as did Kagome with their mother in tow.

They came across a nice rose pink two piece dress that would modestly cover everything, yet hug her figure just enough to show that she still had one. Kera smiled saying, "The color suits you."

Kona blushed saying, "Thank you dear."

Kagome added, "Go on mom try it on." Giving in Kona smiled and left to try it on. She walked out asking, "Well?"

Kagome said happily, "Perfect mom." and Kona blushed.

Kera added pleased, "Daddy's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off you."

Kona smiled saying kindly, "Thank you dears," she went back into the dressing room changing back into her regular clothes, and then walked over to the counter; paying for everything including a white wedding veil for Kera.

Kera took the girls out for lunch at a nearby Wac Donald's. After letting their food settle, the trio gathered their purchases and walked to the shoe store nearby; to find shoes that complimented their dresses. After twenty minutes of searching they all settled on one inch heels that matched their dresses. Kona paid for those and they again entered the van and headed home.

**Meanwhile back at the shrine:**

Soru pulled Bankotsu aside and told him to wait in the kitchen, while he searched through his closet. Finding what he had been searching for, he smiled and carried them to the kitchen.

Bankotsu stood up eyes wide as he asked, "What are those for?" pointing to the suit and tie.

Soru laughed answering, "For tomorrow of course."

Bankotsu asked, "I have to wear those?" a little nervous.

Sore smiled, "Yup," as he handed them over to the younger man he instructed, "Go try them on."

Sighing Bankotsu carried them to the bathroom and did as told. A few minutes later he walked out struggling with the tie as he asked, "How do I put this contraption on anyways?" slightly perturbed.

Soru chuckled offering, "Here lemme show ya." Bankotsu nodded and let the older man do it. Soru corrected the tie and announced satisfied, "Perfect," as he took in the sight of the man he already considered a son dressed in a black suit with a sapphire tie.

Bankotsu asked, "Can I change yet?"

Soru chuckled, "Go ahead but remember that is what you're wearing tomorrow- at least for the wedding."

Bankotsu grimaced and then, not wanting to appear ungrateful, added, "Thanks, dad."

Soru laughed saying, "Between you and me, I don't care much for suits either." Bankotsu laughed and walked off to change again, before the mutt had a chance to see the monkey suit and tease him about it.

After changing into his jeans and tee shirt, Bankotsu returned the suit to Soru saying, "You hold it till morning."

Soru smiled nodding, "Okay." The guys all sat down watching a movie while they waited for the girls to return.

The women pulled up in the van outside the shrine thirty minutes later. They walked in laughing and put their purchases away.

Afterwards Kera returned down stairs, and asked, "Mama, what am I gonna do about a doctor for the baby and all?"

Kona smiled, "Don't worry dear. After the wedding tomorrow, we will call and make you an appointment, okay?"

Kera smiled. "Thanks mama."

Kona smiled. "You're welcome dear."

Bankotsu snagged Kera's arm gently tugging her to sit in his lap as she walked by. Smiling Kera sat in his lap and kissed his lips tenderly saying, "I missed you," with a cute little pout.

Bankotsu smirked replying, "Show me." Kera smiled kissing him slowly. After a minute she pulled back and looked at him expectantly. Bankotsu hid a smile.

Kera asked, "Nothing to say, huh?" Bankotsu remained silent hiding a smile. Kera sighed and started standing up, as she mumbled, "Guess I'll just go and-"

Bankotsu tugged her back into his lap saying, "I missed you too," adding firmly, "Now stay put."

Kera laughed. "Yes, love." Soru and Guro laughed at the display.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Here they go again," causing everyone in the room to laugh.

**Back in the feudal era:**

Jakotsu was frantically passing out orders, making sure that absolutely everything was perfect for the wedding.

"Monk, get that cute little ass of yours moving! I want everything ready by the time they get back," Jakotsu ordered sternly.

Miroku's eyes widened as he slowly backed away from the strange man whimpering, "Sango."

Sango teased, "Aw what's the matter, Miroku? Is he giving you a hard time?"

Shocked Miroku gasped, "Sango!" staring at her incredulously.

Sango glared snapping annoyed, "Not like that, you stupid monk!"

Jakotsu snapped, "Alright you two break it up! Slayers go collect the flowers. Monk go fetch the water." Shaking her head, Sango left to scout and collect some flowers, while Miroku grumbled as he walked off to get the water.

Jakotsu turned to Kaede and snapped, "Old wench, go see to the feasts preparations." Waving her off in a shooing motion.

Kaede sighed correcting "It's not old wench, its Kaede," as she walked off checking on the villagers. Jakotsu sat down trying to rack his brain for the perfect spot for the wedding to be preformed.

**Back in Kagome's time:**

Kona and Kagome were preparing supper after shooing, the now tired, Kera out of the kitchen and assuring her they would be fine.

Bankotsu scooped Kera into his arms saying sternly, "You heard them, now off your feet for a while and no arguments!"

Worn out from the whirlwind day on top of the last few days, Kera gave in snuggling into his chest as she sighed. "Fine, but only because I'm slightly tired."

Bankotsu nodded. "I knew it. Listen to me for once and stay put," he ordered, as he gently settled her onto the couch.

Kera chuckled replying, "You'd think I was in the ninth month and ready to pop the way that you're acting."

Taking pity on his soon to be son-in-law, and knowing his daughter's stubborn streak; Soru supplied kindly, "Baby girl, he's only worried about you and the baby."

Kera sighed. "I know daddy." Giving Bankotsu a kiss, she said, "Thank you, love." Bankotsu smiled and slipped her shoes off to begin rubbing her feet. Kera smiled settling back and decided to let him spoil her just a little bit; since she had been on her feet most of the day and they were sore.

Bankotsu smiled saying, "The woman I love is carrying my child. Sit back and let me spoil you a bit while we can."

Kera smiled saying, "You do have a point." Bankotsu grinned kissing her and went back to rubbing her feet.

Kera settled more comfortably on the couch thinking, _"What could it really hurt anyways?"_

Bankotsu smiled thinking back, _"Exactly, now please stay off your feet a while and relax." _Staring into each other's eyes they smiled and both began to relax.

After Bankotsu finished massaging her feet, Kera smiled thanking him. He said, "Welcome," as he left to the bathroom to wash his hands. Walking back out he sat beside her.

Kera decided to return the favor by giving him a shoulder rub; figuring that after carrying her for a few days, plus his huge heavy halberd, he was probably sore. Surprised Bankotsu quickly sighed in relief, as he felt the tension and pain easing from his shoulders.

Kera smiled. "Now it's my turn to spoil you a bit, so relax." Smiling Bankotsu relaxed into her touch and enjoyed the shoulder massage.

After Kera finished easing most of his shoulder and neck pains, Kagome walked in announcing, "Food is ready, come on everyone." Every stood and walked into the kitchen, taking turns washing their hands and sat around the table.

Afterwards Kera said she was turning in for the night and bid everyone good night.

Knowing that they had a long and exciting day awaiting them, everyone else decided to turn in as well.

Bankotsu stretched out on the couch, tossing a pillow at Inuyasha smirking; as Soru smiled bidding them goodnight and went around ensuring the house was locked up.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty-three please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	24. Wedding day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N: Okay, here's the thing, there is so much going on in the original version of chapter 24, that I had to split it into two parts, so it's now 24 and 25, enjoy XD**

**Chapter 24:**

**The next morning:**

Kera awoke as the sun began rising. Excited and a little nervous, Kera thought, "_I have no doubts that Ban and I are meant for each other. I only hope that he doesn't ever shut me out again." S_ighing she stood up and walked over to her bathroom.

Undressing, she climbed into the shower and turned it on. Just as she stepped out of the shower, a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Kera yelled, "Just a minute," slipping on her silk robe over the towel wrapped around her frame, and securing the robe belt; she opened the door.

Kona and Kagome both smiled at her. Kera smiled back moving aside to allow them entrance. Kona beaming asked, "How do you want your hair done today?"

Kera smiled answering, "I'm thinking I will leave it down today."

Kona smiled saying, "That would nice dear."

Feeling slightly envious, Kagome looked on as Kona asked, "So Kera, are you excited about becoming a mother?"

Kera smiled and looked at her mother with happiness shining in her eyes, answering honestly, "Yeah but a little... nervous as well."

Blinking Kona asked, "Whatever for dear?"

Kera confessed in a slightly shaky voice, "I'm not sure how good of a mother I will be."

Kona smiled answering, "You will be fine dear. Plus, you will have Bankotsu with you."

Kera mumbled under her breath, "**If** he doesn't try to leave me here for the sake of the baby, and run off to the Feudal Era alone."

Kagome looked at her twin thinking bitterly, "_Why does she get to be married and have a baby first? I've known Inuyasha a lot longer than she has known Bankotsu." _Pouting out her bottom lip, she concluded in her mind,_ "It's not fair!"_

Sighing Kera looked at her mother and smiled, "Thanks mama."

**Downstairs:**

Bankotsu's eyes slowly flew open upon hearing the approaching footsteps. He sat bolt upright due to years of training. He sighed in relief at the sight of Soru.

Soru smiled and greeted, "Morning son."

Bankotsu yawned stretching and replied, "Morning dad." Standing to his feet, Bankotsu walked over nudging Inuyasha with his foot saying, "Time to get up, mutt."

Inuyasha groaned and barked, "Get your foot off me before I bite it off, corpse."

Smirking Bankotsu planted his foot into Inuyasha's backside, before walking towards the stairs. Soru cut him off saying, "Hold up son, where do you think you're going?"

Bankotsu blinked answering, "To see Kera," as if it should be obvious.

Soru shook his head saying firmly, "Not till the wedding you don't."

Bankotsu frowned demanding, "Why not?"

Soru explained, "Its tradition, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding."

Bankotsu blinked and then exclaimed, "That's stupid nonsense!"

Soru sent him a stern look saying, "Maybe so, but that's the way it is." Bankotsu sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his massive chest.

Soru suggested, "Let's go get you ready for the ceremony." Turning to Inuyasha he added, "You too." Both males grumbled but followed Soru.

**Back upstairs:**

Kera's hands shook slightly as she held up her dress gazing at it in awe. _"In just a matter of hours, I will be Mrs. Bankotsu Satori,"_ she thought excitedly. Her thoughts switched to the baby growing inside her and her hand covered her still flat stomach. _"I can't believe we're gonna be parents,"_ she thought both excited and frightened.

**Back down stairs:**

Bankotsu ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he looked at the stairs longingly and thought, _"I wish this was over already! I want to see and hold my Kera!"_ He exhaled a frustrated breath.

**Back upstairs:**

Kera carefully stepped into her dress, marveling at the way it slipped up her long muscular legs and over her hips, then her flat toner naked stomach, and her generous chest and smooth back; leaving her creamy shoulders bare and tying behind her neck.

Standing in front of her mirror, she smiled at the way her wedding dress molded to her like a second skin, hugging her chest like a lover's caress. Her arms clearly showed that she was strong without being bulky. The skirt was hugging her hips, before flaring out to fall down her legs to her feet that were adorned in one inch heels.

Kona walked up behind and began styling her hair in to a cascade of midnight silk, to flow down her semi bare back and drape around her creamy shoulders. Her caramel eyes shone with happiness.

She looked over to see her twin dressed in a blue dress, much like her own only more modest around the top, where as Kera's was like a halter top; Kagome's only showed a hint of cleavage. Kagome's hair was also down and her feet wore blue one inch pumps.

Kona was dressed in a rose hued dress suit, with matching one inch heels. She smiled from one daughter to the next saying, "You look absolutely beautiful girls."

The girls smiled saying, "Thanks mom, so do you."

Kona smiled. "Thank you dears."

**Back down stairs:**

Inuyasha barked slightly annoyed, "When are those girls gonna be finished!?"

Sore laughed saying, "Be patient. Women take a while to get ready." Adding with a grin, "Especially for a wedding," with a proud smile, he placed one hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, and the other on Inuyasha's.

Bankotsu whined impatiently, "When is it gonna finally be time?" He really wanted to see and hold his beloved.

Soru smiled. "Patience son." Bankotsu felt his chest well with pride as the older man assured, "Trust me, the girls will be well worth the wait." Just as Soru finished his sentence Kagome appeared, walking down the stairs.

All three males inhaled a shocked breath. Soru recovered first smiling proudly. Bankotsu grinned teasing, "Damn Kags, you're really gonna drive the guys crazy in that get up."

Kagome blushed, smiling as she ducked her head, and mumbled, "Thank you."

Bankotsu smirked noticing Inuyasha's jaw dropped expression. He asked smugly, "What's the matter dog breath, Buyo got your tongue?"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock and his breath seemed frozen in his lungs; as he gazed upon the beauty that was Kagome. Bankotsu sighed shoving past the stunned hanyou to approach his soon to be sister-in-law, saying in a softer tone, "You really do look beautiful Kags," giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Shocked back to reality, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he barked, "Hey, corpse, hands off! You have you own!" glaring at his former enemy and biggest rival. Bankotsu's smirk widened as he reached out yanking a stunned Kagome into a brotherly embrace.

Seeing this Inuyasha emitted a low warning growl. Hearing and recognizing this, Bankotsu smugly leaned close to Kagome's ear whispering, "Don't let anyone- especially that mutt, tell you otherwise, either."

Pulling back he smiled affectionately at her, before turning around and taunting Inuyasha with, "It's about damn time! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna snap out of your stupor."

Hearing another growl emit from the hanyou's throat, Bankotsu grinned as he stepped aside. Inuyasha stormed by glaring at him and wrapped his own arms around her tiny waist pulling her to him, as he sent the rotten zombie one last warning glare. Bankotsu smirked sending his own warning challenge look at the mutt.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome and said in a soft tone, "Kagome, you look beautiful," his eyes showing love and appreciation in them.

Kagome's face slowly spread into a brilliant smile. "Really Inuyasha?" she asked.

He smiled answering, "Really Kagome," his golden eyes shining with honesty.

Kagome's smile widened as she said, "Thank you Inuyasha." He smiled as he puffed his chest out with pride at the knowledge that he'd made her smile; making him feel so good.

Soru grinned as he walked over and said, "Pumpkin, you look amazing." fatherly pride and love shinning clear in his eyes, as he hugged her to him.

Kagome returned the hug smiling as she said, "Thank you daddy."

Soru smiled breathing, "You're welcome pumpkin," as he kissed her cheek.

Bankotsu stood back watching on as he smiled. Guro walked in with Arlin in tow. Smiling Bankotsu greeted happily, "Hey Arlin."

Grinning Arlin replied, "Hey Bankotsu, you cleaned up rather spiffy in those fancy duds."

Bankotsu grimaced. "Don't remind me," he groaned. Grinning he added seriously, "But my Kera is well worth it!" as pride and certainty rang clear in his voice.

Smiling Guro handed the rings to Bankotsu saying, "We need you three to head out under the tree." Turning to his son he added, "You need to send Kona down to the piano and get Kera. We're ready to begin."

Beaming with pride Soru nodded. Guro turned to the men and lead them outside to get in place. A moment later, Kona calmly walked over to the piano and took her seat smiling.

**In Kera's room:**

Soru stood outside the door knocking and asked, "Are you ready baby girl?" as he opened the door entering her room.

Smiling and fidgeting with her veil nervously, Kera replied in a fake cheery tone, "Yes daddykins."

Noting the falseness of her tone, he sat on her bed asking concerned, "Are you okay baby girl?"

Kera sat beside him sighing as she answered, "I'm okay... Just a little nervous," she confessed softly.

"What about?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Sighing and looking away she confessed softly, "I'm worried about if I will be a good wife to Bankotsu... and a good mother."

Hooking a finger under her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes as he assured, "Baby girl, you're gonna be a wonderful wife... and mother," smiling.

Kera's bottom lip trembled as her eyes filled with moisture. She asked in a shaky voice, "How can you be so sure?"

Soru smiled answering honestly, "Because I know you, baby girl." She inhaled a deep shocked breath.

He continued softly, "I know what a strong, protective, loving, kind, and wonderful girl you are." She smiled. He smirked continuing, "With a man like Bankotsu as their father, I know that all of my grandchildren are gonna grow up to be strong and able- just like their parents."

Kera's smile widened as she hugged him saying, "Thanks daddykins." He closed his eyes, savoring this moment and returning her hug.

Pulling back he informed her seriously, "I am very proud of you and everything you have accomplished! You're a strong, intelligent, independent, girl who doesn't know the meaning of giving up." She grinned.

He continued, "I know that you and Bankotsu will keep each other and the others safe and happy. You've always had a level head on your shoulders and been a quick thinker."

Kera grinned proudly saying, "Thank you daddy."

Soru smiled as he stood to his feet suggesting, "Now let's go get you married, before your intended gets worried and tear my house apart, okay?" Kera laughed nodding and Soru chuckled.

Together they walked towards the door and downstairs. Sucking in a deep breath, and placing her veil in place; Kera smiled nodding to her dad. He signaled his wife to begin the tune and walked his precious 'baby girl' toward the man, who in a matter of minutes would officially be his son-in-law. Soru smiled proudly as his gaze caught his son-in -law's expression.

A nervous and worried Bankotsu stopped his pacing as the music began to play. He stood stock still as his breath hitched in his chest when his gaze landed on his bride. She was absolutely stunning in her dress. Even through the sheer veil her face looked like it was glowing. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that she **was** glowing. His nervousness was replaced with pride as she slowly drew closer to him, pride at knowing that she chose to be his...** forever**.

As he watched her father beaming with pride, draw closer to his side, Bankotsu thought, _"I can't believe she is really mine... and after today she will be mine forever."_ Feeling peace flow into him, he accepted her hand from her father and turned to face her grandfather.

Guro smiled and began the ceremony. Bankotsu and Kera smiled as they exchanged vows pledging their undying love to each other and exchanged rings. As soon as Guro announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife," Bankotsu grinned and reached over lifting the veil, to give Kera a sweet, tender kiss; purring low enough only she could hear, "Tonight," in a promising voice.

Kera grinned whispering back, "Tonight, husband."

They exchanged a hug as he whispered, "I could get used to that, wife."

She added with a smile, "Me too."

They stepped back facing the crowd of family and friends. Arlin stood up yelling proudly, "Congratulations my boy. She's a great gal." earning a blush and smile from Kera.

Grinning Arlin walked up to them as he hugged Kera, smiling warmly as she hugged him back saying, "Thanks for coming Arlin."

He smiled replying, "Girl, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Bankotsu grinned exchanging a manly hug with Arlin as he said, "Glad to hear it, man."

Arlin handed Bankotsu some keys and explained, "You already know the upstairs is yours whenever." Bankotsu nodded raising a brow questioningly as he recognized the other key. Arlin informed him, "As of yesterday, the whole place is yours, when I die, and the club is now half yours as well."

Shock crossed his face and then a grin finally settled upon his lips as he said, "Thanks, man."

Arlin grinned saying, "Figured you and the little woman would need a place of your own to crash."

Bankotsu grinned wider saying, "Thanks a lot man."

Arlin smiled. "You've earned it my boy."

Kera smiled saying, "Thank you, Arlin."

He smiled. "You're welcome Kera girl." Kera grinned leaning into her husband's side, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Soru and Kona walked up next. Soru slapped Bankotsu on the shoulder saying proudly, "It's official now, welcome to the family, son."

Bankotsu grinned clasping the older man's hand saying, "Thanks dad." Soru grinned.

He walked over to his daughter hugging her. "Congratulations baby girl, I know you will be happy."

Kera grinned, "Thanks daddykins. I know we will too," smiling at her husband lovingly. Bankotsu smiled full of love and pride at his wife.

Inuyasha stood there thinking, _"Damn, I wonder if they will be so accepting when Kagome gets married? Is she gonna want this 'ceremony' thing too?" _Mentally sighing he added,_ "I sure hope not. I'd hate to have to wear a monkey suit like this again," _tugging at the tie and ripping it off; along with hastily ripping loose the first two buttons of the shirt he was made to wear.

Bankotsu and Kera received a quick hug and congratulations from Kagome, before she slipped over to hug her grandpa. Bankotsu smiled. Kera smiled back at him and then looked at her twin curiously.

Kera smiled as Arlin and Bankotsu began chatting. She unwrapped her arms from his waist and went to lean against the tree in the shade. After assuring himself that Kera was fine, Bankotsu smiled turning back to his conversation with Arlin about the club.

Kera smiled and thought about how so many things had changed in just the last few days. As she was lost deep in thought, Hojo and Dorian walked up the steps to the shrine intending to visit. As they reached the top they saw everyone standing around and Kera alone by the tree.

Dorian walked briskly towards her, snatching her arm demanding angrily, "What the hell is going on here, Kera?!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kera blinked as her gaze focused on Dorian. Realizing who he was, she growled, "What are you doing here?!" Bankotsu's gaze snapped to his wife's angry voice, as did Soru's, to see what had caused her outburst.

What Bankotsu saw made his blood boil as his eyes dangerously narrowed. With a near feral growl, he stomped over to the duo as he demanded, "Take your filthy hands off my **wife**!" squeezing the football captain's wrist so Dorian had no choice but to release her arm.

Having jerked his sore wrist from Bankotsu's grasp, eyes wide with shock, Dorian instantly rounded on Kera as he demanded furiously, "What the hell does he mean 'my wife,' Kera?! Damn it **answer** me!"

Bankotsu snarled, "Just what I said idiot, now leave **my** Kera alone!" as he pushed Kera protectively behind him placing himself between his wife and the livid footballer.

Wasting no time, and recognizing the look in Bankotsu's azure eyes, Arlin quickly pulled Kera safely away, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her against his muscular chest.

There had only been a few times at the bar that Arlin had seen that murderous look in Bankotsu's eyes, and the brawl that was sure to ensue between him and the wedding crasher; was bound to get ugly rather quickly. Arlin knew that Bankotsu's only concern was that Kera stay safe and that is what he intended to do himself.

Bankotsu moved right in Dorian's face, his fists balled at his sides, and hissed, "This is your final warning Dorian, do not ever touch my wife again!" His blue eyes promising an excruciatingly painful ending.

Soru sensed the mounting tension between his son-in-law and the foreigner, as well as noting the protective hold that Arlin had upon Kera. Soru stormed toward the duo as he demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

Ignoring the elder Higurashi, remaining focused upon Bankotsu; glaring at his rival with absolute fury in his stormy hazel eyes, Dorian demanded, "What the hell do you mean wife?! Kera isn't marrying you, for I intend to make her mine!" He saw the silent fury cross Bankotsu's face; Dorian clenched his jaw waiting in anticipation for the next move, so that he could show Kera that he was more of a man than the man who had laid claim to her.

Having cleared his throat loud enough to draw Dorian's attention from the fuming Bankotsu; Soru replied, in a matter of fact like manner, "Well, for your information, she just did." Slowly, he eased between the two irate teens, wanting to avoid further disruption of this wondrous occasion. Soru turned his full attention to Dorian as he asked, "Now what is the problem here?"

Dorian snapped, "None of your damn business, old man," as he tried to move around Soru to get his hands on Bankotsu. In a flash, Soru grabbed Dorian's wrist, whirling him around toward the long staircase with the boy's arm twisted painfully behind his back.

Pushing him forward ever so slightly, causing even more pain to course through Dorian's shoulder and elbow of the twisted appendage; Soru growled into the stunned teen's ear, "I hope that you get a real quick lesson in manners, boy. You are no longer welcome here- ever. Get off my property now or I will be forced into more drastic measures."

Once the two had reached the top of the staircase, Soru released Dorian's arm as he ground out once more, "I never want to see your face around her or around my daughters again. Do you understand me?"

Hazel orbs met molten chocolate as Dorian nodded his response. "Good, now if you don't mind, I've a reception to get back to," Soru replied as he turned his back to the visibly shaken teen.

Not really understanding what had happened, Dorian looked one last time toward Kera, as she wrapped her arms around his rival's neck as she soothed his enraged nerves.

"_One day… one day Kera you will do that for me, but for now… for now I will concede this battle to him for this war is far from over,"_ He thought, as he glared one last time at Bankotsu; locking his eyes with the murderous ones of Bankotsu, before he turned and moved quickly down the stairs leaving behind a rather stunned and confused Hojo behind.

Hojo stood with Kona and Kagome while Dorain confronted Kera, talking about the suddenness of the wedding as well as some upcoming social events at the school that Kagome may not have known about since her recent illness.

"You look remarkably well, Kagome, for having suffered from a recent bout of chicken pox. I don't see any pox marks marring your beautiful skin," He commented as he turned his azure eyes toward Kagome, who watched Soru and Inuyasha move toward Dorian and Bankotsu; as their voices raised.

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Kagome replied, "Thank you, Hojo. According to the doctor it was a mild case, just a few pox marks really."

Once Dorian had been escorted toward the shrine gate and started descending staircase, Hojo turned back toward Kagome and her mother as he bid farewell. "I apologize for this intrusion on our parts. We didn't know about the wedding. My apologies to Kera and Bankotsu," he said, as he turned toward the stairs and followed his fuming companion down the stairs and out of sight.

Bankotsu instinctively tightened a protective arm around Kera's waist, glaring at the retreating backs of the intruders. His shoulders and stance was stiff and rigid, as he held Kera to his side. Sensing his agitation at the whole mess, Kera kissed her husband's cheek, intoning softly, "Calm down, love... he's gone now."

Bankotsu released a long pent up breath calming his rapidly beating heart, shaking the murderous thoughts from his mind; as he wrapped both arms around her waist hugging her to him.

"Wh_en is that fucker gonna give up? If I have to kill him, I will!" _He thought fuming silently. Jaw clenched painfully tight, he seethed mentally, "_If that fucker ever touches my Kera again, I will make certain he dies a slow and excruciatingly painful death, at my hands."_

Kera continued planting soft kisses along his jaw line in an effort to soothe the rage she sensed raging inside him, and the fury rolling off him in waves. Bankotsu closed his eyes as she continued her ministrations upon his jaw and down his neck. He inhaled deeply, drinking in her unique scent and reveled in the smell and feel of his wife. Kera smiled as she felt him beginning to loosen up, as she continued her soothing touches.

Bankotsu slowly gave into the soothing kisses and felt the tension leaving his body. He moved his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a breath taking kiss. Pulling back he pressed his forehead against hers, as they regained their breath; gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Soru walked toward the couple, as he returned from escorting the intruder off his property. "Now then, how about we get back to celebrating this joyous occasion, Hm?" He suggested, as he placed a strong reassuring hand upon Bankotsu's shoulder.

Kera grinned saying, "You're right daddy, and thank you."

Soru smiled as he reminded them, "This is a day for you both to remember- It's your day, and you're welcome baby girl." Kera smiled hugging her father, who returned the hug, and she quickly went back to hugging her love's waist.

Kera suggested to her husband, "Why don't we forget the unwelcome intrusion and dance?" Bankotsu nodded leading her back to the reception by her waist.

Soru smiled as he watched his son-in-law pull his daughter into his arms and begin dancing. Soru walked over to his own wife smiling and began twirling her about, revealing in her smile.

Grinning Kagome moved toward Inuyasha, who had taken up leaning against the tree; wishing to be anywhere else but at the wedding dressed in the restricting tux. Kagome smiled lovingly as she took in his modern appearance as he leaned against the God Tree.

His silver locks hung down his back, contrasting perfectly with the black tux. With one foot placed on the tree, as he leaned against the trunk and head bowed, as if in deep thought, he caused Kagome's breath to hitch in her throat. _"He looks so perfect,"_ She thought.

As she moved toward him she called out, "Hey Inuyasha." He glanced under his silvery bangs as he saw her moving toward him; the dress swaying in the slight breeze as it tugged to accentuate her chest and hips.

With a slight hitch in his voice he asked, "What is it Kagome?"

As she slipped her arms through his crossed ones, she gently pulled him toward the dance area as she replied, "I'd like to dance with you, Inuyasha." He glanced toward the other dancers, seeing how close they were 'dancing' and immediately dug in the heels of his rented shoes.

"No way in hell are you getting me to dance!" He growled, as he attempted to pull his arm from her vice like grasp.

Slightly perturbed at his reluctance, Kagome gently tugged upon his arm once more as she asked him, "Inuyasha, would you please do this for me?" Trying to pull his arm from her grasp once more, Inuyasha shook his head as he edged back toward the relative safety of the God Tree.

"_So much for being 'perfect',"_ Kagome thought as she glared daggers once more toward the back of the hanyou. With a slight smirk upon her face, Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's back, as she whispered, "Do I have to say 'it' or will you come willingly?"

Inuyasha stiffened as the meaning of what she said registered. With a nervous gulp he glanced back over his shoulder toward her chocolate eyes, as he asked quietly, "You wouldn't?"

"You know I would and enjoy doing so over and over and over again," She replied with a smug look upon her face. Reluctantly Inuyasha followed Kagome knowing that he'd never hear the end of it from Bankotsu that he'd been whipped by the likes of Kagome, nor from Miroku and Shippo if they were to ever find out about his 'dance' with Kagome.

Growling slightly under his breath, Inuyasha thought, _"Knowing that hentai, he'd want details so that he could utilize them on his next conquest... that's before Sango would beat him senseless."_

Seeing that Kagome had nearly twisted Inuyasha's delicate silken ear to dance with him, Souta, Guro, and Arlin smiled and chuckled at the behavior of the hanyou; as they watched the couples dance.

As soon as they started dancing, Kera and Bankotsu forgot everything but the two of them. Bankotsu thought proudly, _"This woman is all mine- and I'll kill anyone who tries to take her from me!"_

Kera thought, _"I can't believe this sexy, virile, strong man loves me so much that he made me his wife,"_ as they held each other close gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Soru watched as the newlyweds danced, saying softly to his wife, "Our little girl has grown into a fine woman."

Kona smiled, "Yes she has."

Soru added, "Both of them have."

Kona beamed. "Yes."

Soru sighed asking, "Do you think our little Kagome will ever find her true happiness?" concern laced through his words.

Knowing about the girl's undying love and devotion for the young hanyou, with whom she was currently dancing with; Kona smiled as she replied confidently, "Yes, I do." Soru smiled and continued dancing with his wife.

About half way through the song, Arlin walked over asking, "Would you mind if I danced with your bride, son?"

Smiling Bankotsu replied, "One dance," as he watched Kera move into Arlin's arms and they began dancing away.

Seeing that Bankotsu was by himself, Soru excused himself as Kona accepted a dance from Souta. Soru walked over to Bankotsu and said; once he was within ear shot of his son-in-law, "This is my gift to the two of you," as he handed him a hotel room key card.

Bankotsu blinked as he accepted the card and said shocked, "Uh, thanks."

Soru smiled. "You're welcome, son. Take care of her."

Bankotsu assured, "I will." Soru smiled as he slapped him on the back.

Arlin looked into Kera's eyes and requested, "Take good care of him for me, okay?"

Kera replied smiling, "Of course."

Arlin smiled gratefully leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

Kera smiled. "Anytime," eyes lit with happiness.

Soru walked over asking, "Have a dance left for your old man?"

Kera grinned answering, "Of course daddykins," wrapping her arms around his neck. Soru grinned hugging her to him as they danced. They danced together enjoying their time in silent reverence. Kera smiled leaning her head on his chest, as Soru smiled when he look down at his daughter. Kera had closed her eyes savoring the dance.

He was happy to see the look of peace on his precious daughter's face. He knew she hadn't had very many peaceful times in her life and was relieved that she had found such happiness with Bankotsu. Soru knew his daughter would be treated right this time, he was truly happy for Kera.

He prayed that Kagome would someday wear the same look upon her face, when she got married here too. As their dance ended, Soru grinned kissing Kera on the top of her head; before hugging her and handing her back to her husband with a grateful smile.

Bankotsu nodded at the unspoken 'thanks' as he pulled Kera into his arms. Kera sighed snuggling into his embrace. Bankotsu's eyes softened as he noticed she looked tired. He began walking her over towards the stairs, when Kona stopped him handing him a small bag with a smile. Bankotsu gratefully took the bag explaining, "Kera and I are gonna head out now."

Kona smiled and kissed his cheek saying, "Make sure she gets some sleep."

Surprised at the kiss, Bankotsu blinked a few times, and nodded assuring, "I will."

Smiling Kera waved bye to everyone as she and Bankotsu walked towards Arlin's place. Grinning Kona walked inside and called the doctor's office setting up an appointment for Kera in two days.

Kera was surprised when Bankotsu lead her to the garage, instead of taking her upstairs, pulling out his SUV. Kera blinked as Bankotsu helped her into her seat, storing the bag behind her seat, and climbed behind the wheel. Curious as to where they were headed, Kera asked, "What's going on?"

Bankotsu answered evenly, "You'll see," as they drove off.

A little while later, Bankotsu parked the SUV and helped Kera out, grabbing the bag, then locking it up. With one arm around her waist he led her inside. He led her to the desk, ringing the bell for the receptionist.

Kera asked, "Why are we at a hotel?"

Bankotsu turned to her answering, "It's a surprise." Turning back to the desk man Bankotsu asked, "Which way is this room?" showing the guy the key card.

Seeing the number for the honeymoon suite, the guy grinned saying, "Follow me sir." Bankotsu nodded as he and Kera followed the guy to the elevator.

The trio rode the elevator to the top. Kera leaned heavily against Bankotsu. He asked, "Are you okay?"

With a slight nod, Kera smiled as she replied, "Yeah... just a little tired." Bankotsu nodded, understanding that today was a bit exhausting.

The desk man said, "Here we are," as the elevator stopped. He led them down the hall a bit and stopped outside of a large door saying, "Here you go sir, our honeymoon suite." Kera sucked in a shocked breath. The man nodded, "Enjoy your stay, and congratulations on your wedding day." Bankotsu smiled thanking the man, and the man left.

Bankotsu grinned as he scooped Kera effortlessly into his arms and he walked through the door, closing it with his foot. Dropping the bag to the floor, he carried Kera over to the bed.

In his arms Kera looked around the room stunned. There was a Jacuzzi, an elegant bottle of sparkling cider in ice, and a huge heart shaped bed covered in red silk. Across the room sat a huge TV, and strewn along the floor were fresh rose petals, a mixture or red and pink.

Kera gasped asking shocked, "Ban, when did you?"

With a slight shake of his head Bankotsu smiled as he answered, "No, this is your father's gift to us."

Slightly shocked at the gracious gift, Kera blinked as she murmured, "Daddy set this up?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked curious.

Kera grinned, "It's perfect." Grinning Bankotsu placed her gently onto the bed.

Wasting no time he undid the rest of his buttons grumbling, "Finally... that damn monkey suit was about to strangle me." Kera chuckled eyes twinkling with amusement.

Rising so that she stood in front of him holding his eyes she said huskily, "Then let me help you," as she slowly, teasingly slid off his dress shirt. Bankotsu sucked in a slow breath as her delicate hands caressed his bare flesh.

Smirking he asked, "I thought you were tired?"

Her eyes lit with the beginnings of desire as she kissed his chest saying, "I was, but there is no need to let our wedding night go by without testing the Jacuzzi, now is there?"

Smirking even wider as his hands slipped to her neck loosening the tie at the back, he answered huskily, "Hell no," before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty-four please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	25. Doctor's visit and a Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N: Okay, here's the thing, there is so much going on in the original version of chapter 24, that I had to split it into two parts, so it's now 24 and 25, enjoy XD**

**Chapter 25:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu woke up with a very satisfied grin on his face. He looked at the woman who lay with her head against his chest. Suddenly vivid flashes of last night's events ran through his mind. Making a mental note he thought, _"I have got to add a Jacuzzi to whatever house we do decide to live in,"_ with a lecherous grin that would easily rival even Miroku's.

Kera's eye fluttered open as she felt a firm hand rub lightly along he hip. Suddenly she was besieged with flashes of the previous night of heated passion. Grinning she purred seductively, "Morning tiger," leaning in to place a chaste kiss beside her husband's lips.

Smirking he responded with a husky growl of, "Morning my little vixen," as he began to teasingly nibble her lower lip. An hour or so later they got up and dressed before they headed out towards home.

**Back at the shrine:**

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking about various subjects as the door opened. Kera and Bankotsu walked in holding hands with huge grins upon their faces. Soru stood up to greet the newlyweds grinning as he asked, "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Bankotsu nodded as Kera smiled. "Yes daddy, thank you," as she hugged her father.

Soru smiled as he returned her hug. "You're welcome baby girl."

Looking at Bankotsu Soru requested, "Mind if we speak in my office?"

Bankotsu placed the bag down saying, "Sure," as he followed his father-in-law into the office. Noticing that he'd locked the door behind them, Bankotsu's brow rose questioningly, intrigued with what the older man needed to talk about that required that much privacy.

As the door closed, Kona looked at Kera saying, "Mind helping me with the dishes?"

Kera shrugged saying, "Sure mama," as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

Kona smiled as she started the water, explaining, "I have set up an appointment for you tomorrow with the gynecologist, so you and the baby can be seen."

Kera blinked and then smiled. "Thanks mama. I'd been wondering what to do about that," she said, as she picked up a dish towel to dry the plates that Kona had just washed.

Kona smiled. "You're welcome dear." They did the dishes together and dried their hands, before returning to the living room.

Kagome and Souta were chatting about his newest video game, while Inuyasha was mainly watching Kagome from his spot near the couch. Guro smiled while polishing more trinkets. Kera sat on the couch and watched as her siblings played a video game. Smiling Kona helped her father in law polish the trinkets.

**In the office:**

Soru walked behind his desk gesturing to the stack of books and papers on the desk. "As you can see, Kagome has been missing a lot of school. Too much... I'm going to be laying down the law about this today. What I need from you is to ensure Inuyasha gives her a minimum of two hours a day to work on these."

Bankotsu ran a hand through his hair in frustration, staring at the books. He sighed, "It is going to be harder to complete our task this way, however I have seen just how important it is for her to have an education here. You have my support, and I will ensure that she gets the time needed- whatever it takes."

Soru warned, "If she is anything like her sister, she is gonna have a fit," eyes laughing. "After her fit, Kera buckled down and caught up quickly too," he added slightly amused.

Bankotsu smirked, imagining his wife throwing a hissy fit, but knowing that she was a good study in all that she learned; especially from his personal training a while back, he said, "That figures."

Soru suggested, "If you ask, I'm sure that Kera will help as much as she can. She knows how I feel about things like this."

Bankotsu assured seriously, "I will take care of it."

Soru slapped him on the back saying gratefully, "Thanks son."

Bankotsu replied. "No problem, dad." and Soru grinned.

Taking a deep breath, he mumbled, "Let's get this over with," as he grabbed the stack of homework and carried it to the living room. Bankotsu followed joining Kera on the couch as he watched in anticipation as the sparks were about to fly.

Kera's eyes widened as she asked, "What on earth is all of that, daddy?"

Soru answered gravely, "Kagome's assignments." Kera's eyes widened. Kagome's head whipped around and her jaw dropped as her eyes became wide as saucers.

"Dad, you can't be serious." Kagome sputtered.

Soru placed the stack on the coffee table crossing his arms over his chest staring at his daughter, informing her, "I am dead serious."

Stunned at the amount of homework, worksheets, books, and stuff, Kagome whined, "How am I ever gonna finish all of that?!"

Soru gave her a stern look saying in a no nonsense tone, "By working on it here at home, and for two hours a day minimum while in the Feudal Era." Kagome blinked stunned.

"What?!" Inuyasha roared. Kera just looked from the stack, to her twin, to her father, and back again. Bankotsu stood up; as did Kera knowing what was coming next.

Soru stared at the hanyou informing him, "She is taking at least two books, her math and science, plus two five subject notebooks, several pens, pencils, and two packets of assignments."

As he jumped to his feet pointing at the stack of schoolwork, Inuyasha snapped angrily, "That useless crap is just gonna slow us down so will wasting two hours a day on it."

Soru felt his temper beginning to rise at the insolent pup. He hissed, "It's not useless. In this time she needs to have an education! I'm not gonna have **my** daughter struggling in this time just to appease you," glaring at the agitated puppy who dared challenge his authority.

Kera eased between them, facing Inuyasha as she informed him coolly, "Daddy is right, Inuyasha. She needs an education. I'm sure that she wants to graduate with her friends on time."

Glaring at the troublesome thorn in his side, Inuyasha snapped, "You keep your nose out of this, it doesn't concern you."

Taking the words like a slap to the face Kera shot back testily, "It does concern me! She's **my** sister, you jack ass, and he's **my** father!"

Hugging her waist from behind, Bankotsu locked azure eyes with fiery amber as he warned, "Watch how you speak to my wife, mutt." Inuyasha growled as Bankotsu stared him down.

Soru's baritone boomed, "This is **not** negotiable- Kagome will finish her studies even if I have to lock her in her room until she does!"

As tears rimmed her eyes, Kagome whined, "But daddy this isn't fair," stomping her foot in grave frustration.

Soru rebutted, "Fair or not this is how it's gonna be!" Kagome stomped her foot once more, as she turned to gain sympathy from Kona.

"Mama please get daddy to bend on this, those are gonna weigh me down," Kagome whined, as her eyes pleaded for understanding.

Kona steeped forward reminding, "Soru, she's not used to your iron tight rulings, and has had things a little easier. How about instead just the math for now? Since that's her most lacking grade. This way she doesn't have to be weighed down in the fights, and if she doesn't get her grades up by then- she can attend summer school."

Soru stared at his wife and nodded silently, before adding seriously, "If she doesn't then my ruling will stand!" Kona nodded.

Exasperated Kagome practically shrieked, Inuyasha flattened his ears as she glared daggers at her mother, "Mom I can't believe you're making me do this." With death glares from her mother, to her father, and then to her twin and Bankotsu; Kagome pouted her lips as she ran up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door shut with a resounding crack.

Soru sighed. Kera placed a hand on his shoulder intoning, "It will be okay daddy, give her some time to calm down and then I'll talk to her," in a soothing voice.

Soru smiled at her gratefully and said, "Thanks baby girl."

Squeezing his shoulder Kera replied, "You're welcome daddykins."

Seeing that Bankotsu was still glaring at Inuyasha, Kera kissed her husband's cheek saying, "Calm down." Bankotsu sighed in irritation at the hanyou, as he turned to her embracing her again.

Soru informed Inuyasha gravely, "If she misses even one day of studying, she will not be returning to your time until she has completed everything test, assignment and extra credit assignment; from now until she graduates in four years! Do you understand me?"

With amber locked with molten chocolate, Inuyasha clenched his fists as he stormed outside, refusing to answer Soru. He jumped into the tree outside Kagome's window, his temper boiling to almost explosive proportions as he gazed into her room; seeing her kneeling beside her bed with her arms crossed upon the comforter and her head bowed.

Without even smelling the salty tears, Inuyasha knew that she was crying, having been hurt by her own family in their desire to give her a chance at a better life. Was this what she really wanted? To live in the modern era once they were done with the quest for the remaining jewel shards and the defeat of Naraku.

Stuffing his arms in the sleeves of his haori as he leaned against the tree, deep in thought as to what had all taken place and what it means for his relationship with Kagome.

Kera exchanged an understanding look with her husband and he nodded. She smiled and walked up stairs carrying the math book, a notebook, the math assignments packet, and pencils. Bankotsu exchanged a look with his father-in-law and they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

**Upstairs:**

Kera took a deep breath and knocked on her sister's bedroom door. After one minute of no answer, she spoke softly, "Kagome, mind if I come in?"

Kagome sat up wiping away her tears as she answered, "Come in." Kera pushed the door open and walked in closing it behind her. Kagome frowned as her twin walked over to the desk setting the stuff on the desk.

Kera gave her a small smile and walking over, sat on the bed. She reached out tucking a lock of bangs behind her ear as she said softly, "Try not to be mad at daddy so much okay? He's only doing this because he loves you and wants you to have a good future."

Kagome looked away crossing her arms. Kera sighed adding slighting bemused, "I remember when daddy did the same thing to me."

Kagome blinked and then faced her twin asking curiously, "Really?" Kera smiled nodding. Kagome asked, "How long had you missed?"

Kera smiled replying a little sadly, "Two full years."

Kagome's eyes widened as she asked, "Are you serious?" Kera nodded. Kagome asked curiously, "Why so long?"

Staring her in the eyes Kera answered softly, "I had been on an assignment for two years." Her eyes filled with sadness as she looked away trying to hold back the memories that were turning over in her mind.

After a minute of battling to keep the memories away, she faced Kagome saying, "Daddy had a fit over the fact that I had missed two entire years of school. He laid down the law that I wasn't doing anything else until I caught up."

Blinking Kagome asked, "How did you react?"

Kera laughed answering, "Same as you, I locked myself in my room and wouldn't even let him in for two days."

Smiling she said softly, "Devon came over on the third day demanding to know why I hadn't been at a meeting. Daddy told him about how much schooling I missed and that I wasn't allowed out of the house, till I got caught up. Devon was upset and asked daddy if he could try talking to me."

Kagome blinked, and Kera continued fondly, "Devon came up and asked me to let him in. I hadn't seen him the entire time I was gone, so of course I let him in."

Kagome asked confused, "Who is Devon?"

Kera answered slightly sadly, "He was my best friend, as well as my ex that I-" breaking off unable to continue.

Kagome's eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry. You miss him very much," She said softly. Kera replied in a whisper, "I sure do," as a lone tear was wiped away.

Kagome asked, "So what happened then?"

Kera replied, "We hugged and I told him how mad I was at daddy. He smiled and kissed my lips offering to help explain the lessons and such. I gratefully kissed him back and said yes. So we went to work on it and before we knew it was dinner time. Daddy knocked on the door and I opened it. We went down and had dinner, and then worked a couple more hours."

Kagome smiled saying, "Sounds like, he was a sweet guy."

Kera answered sadly, "Most times he was."

Kera took a deep calming breath fighting back tears and said, "He came by every day after that for four hours a day helping me. When he worked I did it alone or asked daddy to explain."

Kera smiled adding, "I know if you asked daddy would be happy to help. I could too if you want? Like a tutor."

Kagome smiled asking, "Would you really?"

Kera smiled, "Of course. That's what sisters are for."

Kagome's eyes lit up. Kera chuckled suggesting, "How about we start now?"

Kagome sighed saying resigned, "I suppose."

Kera smiled and watched as Kagome walked over to the widow staring out. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha sitting in the tree, with his leg jumping nervously. She asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha stared at her a minute. Kagome sighed saying, "You better not get caught by dad."

Kera smiled to herself moving a chair closer to the desk and sat down. Inuyasha said, "Just go do your damn schooling and let me think."

Kagome frowned a little hurt. Inuyasha snapped, "Well what are you waiting for?!" Kagome sighed and walked over to the desk. Kera opened the math book and began explaining.

twenty minutes later, Inuyasha poked his head in the window grumbling, "Aren't you two finished yet?"

Kagome snapped her head up to look at him and sighed, "Inuyasha we're trying to work here. Go back out on the tree and stop interrupting us."

Inuyasha mumbled, "All this schooling is stupid anyways. It's not like its ever going to be needed in my time."

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the window saying, "Maybe and maybe not, but in my time it is needed. Now stop interrupting us."

Inuyasha huffed and stared at the sky. Kagome sat back down and five minutes later Inuyasha spoke out loud, "Stupid girl wasting time studying when we should be doing something useful- like looking for the shards."

Having had enough Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha plummeted from the tree branch to the ground below with wide eyes. Kagome shut her window and went back to studying, shaking her head and sighing. Kera bit her lip to try to keep from smiling at the sound of the thud. Kagome and Kera studied until dinner time.

After dinner Kera announced she was tired and was going to bed for the night. Bankotsu also bid everyone goodnight and scooped her gently into his arms carrying her up to her room.

He set her gently on the bed and helped her change into a night shirt then stripped to his underwear climbing in beside her. Within minutes Kera had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Chuckling Bankotsu closed his own eyes and followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**The next morning:**

Kera awoke as she felt the sun shining on her face. Smiling she looked at her husband where he lay sleeping. Careful so as not to wake him up, she slipped out of his arms and off the bed. After watching him sleep a moment longer, Kera smiled to herself and quietly slipped into the bathroom.

After her shower, she dried off and slipped into jeans and tee shirt, thinking_, "I wonder how long I'll be able to wear this stuff before they get too tight." _Smiling she settled a hand over her stomach and thought excitedly, _"I still can't believe we're gonna be parents."_

Walking over to the bed, she kissed her husband's cheek and pulled the sheet up over his waist. Smiling she left the room closing the door quietly behind her. She carefully walked down the stairs and was surprised to see that Inuyasha awake and sitting on the couch.

Kera blinked and greeted softly, "Good morning Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her a few seconds and then grunted as he stood up and walked outside. Kera sighed as she heard a pot in the kitchen, and made her way over to the kitchen.

At hearing a soft, "Good morning mom," Kona turned around and her eyes lit up. "Good morning Kera, did you sleep well?"

Kera smiled answering, "Yes mama, I slept great." Kona smiled.

Kera sighed asking nervously, "Um mama?"

Kona faced her daughter asking, "What is it dear?"

Kera looked down at the table asking with a nervous tinge in her voice, "Do you think everything will be okay today?"

Smiling Kona set the burner to low and asked, "What's on your mind dear?"

Kera said softly, "I'm a little nervous... I don't know what to expect at the doctors visit today. Will our baby be alright? Will Bankotsu be able to handle the doctor visit?" Running a hand through her hair in frustration Kera looked at her mother, with worry evident in her eyes.

Seeing this, Kona smiled adding in a soothing tone, "Relax dear, I'm sure that everything will be fine. You might even get to hear the little one's heart beat," she concluded with a smile.

Kera smiled at the prospect of possibly hearing the baby's heartbeat and looked at her mother relaxing slightly. She said, "Thanks mama."

Cupping her cheek Kona said happily, "Anytime dear," standing up. She turned to the frying pan, flipping the food and asked, "Are you hungry dear?"

Kera brightened answering, "Yes mama."

Kona smiled slipping the first few pancakes onto a plate and set it in front of her daughter with a smile encouraging, "Eat dear, you'll feel better."

Smiling Kera grabbed a fork and spread a light bit of syrup onto her pancakes, and then began eating. Kona turned back to the stove and began making more pancakes.

Bankotsu awoke and instinctively reached over expecting to feel Kera, but instead felt nothing except the bedding. His eyes flew open as he bolted sitting upright on the bed scanning his surroundings. He jumped up and slipped into his jeans, grabbing a shirt and flew out the door; running slightly down the stairs, frantic to find his wife.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs sighing in relief as he heard his wife's laughter floating from the kitchen and smelt the delicious aromas. _"Good she's safe,"_ He thought relieved, as the frantic beating of his heart began to slow to normal.

Smiling to himself deeply relieved that he'd found her, he slowed his pace and walked toward the kitchen clutching the shirt in his hand. Yawning he entered the kitchen asking in a sleepy voice, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Kera and Kona smiled greeting, "Good morning."

Kona added, "Yes, now have a seat."

Smiling Bankotsu pulled his tee shirt on and bending over kissed his wife's cheek and then sat beside her. Kera smiled kissing his jaw before going back to her own plate.

As Bankotsu finished eating his food Kagome, Souta, Guro, and Soru all filed in sitting at the table. Bankotsu and Kera exchanged greetings with them and left to get ready for Kera's doctor appointment.

Bankotsu took a quick shower, while Kera waited on the couch. After he was done, they walked out the door and climbed into his SUV. Ensuring she was safely belted in, Bankotsu drove off; following the directions Kona had given them, toward the doctor's office.

Both were slightly nervous and excited at the same time. They pulled up in front of the doctor's office and locked the SUV, before walking into the doctor's office.

Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly at the amount of people he saw sitting there. Kera lightly squeezed his hand and went to sign in. Bankotsu was right beside her, but stayed quiet as Kera filled out the paperwork. Once finished, she turned it in and sat down waiting to be called.

Frowning Bankotsu asked, "What was that all about?" Kera smiled telling him it was a natural thing when seeing a doctor. He shrugged it off.

Looking into his eyes Kera asked slightly unsure, "Are you sure you are okay with all this?" while cupping one hand soothingly on his cheek.

Bankotsu placed his hand over hers and smiled saying, "I'm sure." Kera grinned and kissed his jaw. Bankotsu holding her gaze asked, "The question is, are you okay?"

Kera smiled answering, "Honestly I'm a little nervous... but I'm also very excited."

Bankotsu smiled, "I thought so. You were quiet this morning." Kera blushed a little, still smiling.

She looked up asking, "So what should we name the baby?"

Bankotsu answered, "Why don't we wait until we find out whether it is gonna be a boy or girl before we decide that?"

Kera nodded. "Okay." A short while later, Kera asked, "I wonder what the others are doing?"

Bankotsu chuckled answering, "Knowing Jakotsu, he's frantic making sure everything will be just perfect and driving the others just as crazy with his constant nagging," amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kera laughed, "You're probably right."

The nurse walked out. Looking up she called, "Kera Satori." Kera stood as did Bankotsu, and they followed the nurse. After the usual weight and height check, she led them back to a room and handed Kera a paper gown requesting, "Please strip down to your socks, put this on, and then climb up on the table."

Kera nodded and after the nurse left, quickly stripped bare save for her socks, shaking her head in amusement at Bankotsu's raised eyebrow as he asked confused, "Why did she ask you to get naked?"

Kera explained, "It's common procedure. They have to do a full physical." Pretending to understand, Bankotsu frowned and nodded, not really having a clue as to what she meant. Bankotsu began pacing back and forth; he was tired of waiting and trying not to lose his patience.

Kera soothed, "Relax, she will be here soon enough." Bankotsu sighed sitting in the chair beside her. Kera reached over brushing her fingers through his hair as she smiled at him. He looked into her eyes a minute and felt his self begin to calm a bit.

The whole time in the back of Bankotsu's mind he was reminiscing of the dream that had given him a nightmare a while back, and at the same time, he was trying to stay strong for his wife, not wanting to upset her or add to her nervousness.

Finally the doctor walked in and greeted cheerily, "I'm Doctor Mara. How are you folks today?"

Kera smiled answering, "Excited."

Doctor Mara asked, "First child, huh?" Kera nodded. Doctor Mara smiled. "Okay now I need you to lay back and bare you tummy for me." Kera complied and Bankotsu watched. Doctor Mara slipped her baby monitor off and placed it on Kera's tummy moving it slowly around until she found the tiny heart beat. She smiled, "There we go." After a minute of listening she asked, "Would you two like to hear your little one's heartbeat?"

Kera's eyes lit with excitement as she said, "Yes. Please." Doctor Mara smiled and fixed it so they could all hear the tiny but strong heartbeat. An expression of awe and amazement crossed both their faces and Doctor Mara smiled. After a full minute Kera looked at her husband, and asked in awe, "Do you hear that?! That's really our baby."

Bankotsu couldn't help the grin that spread across his face._ "My baby... that's my baby's heartbeat,"_ he thought proudly as he stood there in awe.

Kera thought happily, _"It's really true... I'm gonna be a mama."_

Blinking as he heard something like an echo, he asked, "Um is it normal for it to have an echo?"

The doctor blinked, "An echo you say?" Placing the ear buds back into her ears, she moved the stethoscope around and smiled, _"There you are," _she thought.

Staring up at the man she said, "You have very keen senses, and you're right, congratulations daddy, you're having two babies."

Bankotsu blinked stunned. Kera gasped, "You mean twins? We're having twins?" as the doctor let her hear both heartbeats. Kera blinked a few times thinking_, "Oh wow!"_

Dr. Mara nodded assuring, "Yup your husband was right to ask about the echo. Looks like you two have even more to celebrate."

Bankotsu shook free of the shock and asked, "Are you sure?" staring at the doctor.

Dr. Mara grinned, "Yes sir, I'm sure."

Kera beamed adding, "Boy will mama ever be happy."

Bankotsu blinked a few more times, letting the happy news sink in. Dr. Mara donned her gloves and began picking up her things. She looked at the father-to-be noticing his reaction and explained, "I'm about to start the rest of the exam, if you like you could wait in the waiting room." Bankotsu looked at Kera.

Kera smiled, "It might be better if you waited out there," she encouraged. Still stunned about actually getting to hear his children's heartbeats, Bankotsu nodded and walked out to the waiting room.

He sat down still in awe and shock at the little ones growing inside his wife's womb. As he sat there, his expression grew deep and thinking of the reality that his wife was carrying his children. His thoughts grew troubled as the dream jumped back into his mind. He sat there going over all the possibilities and weighing the situation heavily.

**Back with the doctor: **

Dr. Mara began the exam and coming across the scar on Kera's side, frowned asking, "How did you get this scar?"

Kera sighed answering, "I had a very dangerous profession before I got married."

Dr. Mara nodded saying, "Well it shouldn't cause any trouble if you keep lotion on it as you begin growing."

Kera asked, "Is there a particular type of lotion you suggest?"

Dr. Mara answered, "Cocoa butter works best."

Kera smiled, "Thanks."

Dr. Mara nodded instructing, "Okay lay back and spread your legs." Kera complied. Dr. Mara finished the exam explaining, "I will write you up a prescription for vitamins but once it runs out you can get prenatal at Wal-Mart or any local store." Kera nodded.

Dr. Mara finishing pulled off her gloves and said, "You can sit up now. Just remember the three main things for a healthy baby are to make sure you eat right, take you vitamins, and make sure you get plenty of calcium and don't overdo it on the physical exercises."

Kera nodded saying, "Thank you Dr. Mara."

Dr. Mara smiled saying, "You're welcome. If you or your husband have any questions just call. Oh, and one more thing; no lifting over fifteen pounds, until the babies are born." Kera nodded. Dr. Mara said, "You can get dressed. Make sure you schedule an appointment for 6 weeks from now before you leave."

Kera assured, "I will." Dr. Mara nodded and left. Kera dressed and walked out to the counter. She scheduled the appointment and smiling walked over to her husband.

Bankotsu looked up and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kera nodded adding, "We need to get a few things before we head home." nodding he lead her to the SUV and drove to Wal-Mart. They bought six bottles of the prenatal vitamins and six boxes of calcium chews along with a few other items. Climbing back into SUV they dropped it off at Arlin's place knowing they wouldn't need it until later, walking towards her parent's house at a casual pace. Both lost in their own thoughts with the new small gym bag and their purchases slung over Bankotsu's shoulder.

As they walked towards her family's shrine Bankotsu sighed mentally, "_She really isn't going to like what I'm about to say but it needs to be done... Kera and the babies will be safer here... It's too risky for them in my time_!"

Straightening for the battle he knew he was gonna face Bankotsu took a deep breath and stopped, making sure Kera stopped and faced him.

Staring her directly in the eyes Bankotsu looked at Kera and said, "I have decided... that you are staying in your time until the children are born, it will be safest."

Kera glared at him and declared fiercely, "No way! I am **not** staying here! I'm going with you- **period**!"

Bankotsu glared back saying aggravated "Kera, I'm trying to protect you and our kids!" frustration in his eyes and anger in his stance, as he squared off against his equally stubborn and pissed off wife.

Kera stood her ground hands on her hips, with fire in her own eyes as she argued heatedly, "No way in hell am I gonna stay here alone!" Seeing his unwavering glare and stubborn stance Kera huffed, "I'll just wait and follow you guys on my own."

Knowing just how stubborn and adventurous his wife was, Bankotsu's jaw clenched as he ground out, clenching his fists and getting right in her face, "Damn it to hell! Kera it isn't going to be safe for you there! Naraku won't hesitate to use you... he would torture you to try to get a rise out of me, or even just to relieve his boredom! Neither would Renkotsu, who by the way is still out there!"

Thinking things over Kera decided to use her ace-in-the-hole. She snapped, "And just what the hell am I supposed to do when Dorian shows up?! You and I both know damn well that he will eventually; because there is no way in hell I'm gonna be locked away in the house, I would go insane!" Bankotsu's stormy eyes darkened even further at the thought of Dorian even near his wife.

Bankotsu fired back confidently, "Your dad would protect you," planting his feet shoulder width apart and crossing his bulging arms in front of his massive chest he stared at her.

Kera eyes ablaze shot back, "It isn't his place to do so anymore." Bankotsu frowned as she said the next part, "Daddy won't always be around." Thinking she added seriously, "You know that I have a habit of taking off from time to time." Seeing the battle raging in his eyes she pushed, "You and I both know that Dorian wouldn't hesitate to 'prove' to me what a 'man' he is and that I should have been with him, instead of you."

Bankotsu ground his teeth together while clenching his fist painfully tight in front of him. Sensing his conflict Kera raised one hand to his shoulder and continued, soothingly, "We also know that being pregnant I won't be able to fight him off without risking harming me, the children, or all three of us," her eyes serious and angry.

Stark fury blazed in Bankotsu's eyes as her words sunk in. The realization that she spoke the truth had him itching to just hunt the bastard down and kill him then and there. His blood was boiling and his heart began racing with the effort of keeping his temper under a rather strained control.

Sensing this Kera sighed and cupped his cheek tenderly saying in a softer tone, "Admit it Bankotsu, we both know I'm right... at least if I'm with you... you would know if I were in danger."

Bankotsu's heart clenched painfully at the thought of his wife or children being harmed and worst he wouldn't even know it... She'd shot down every single reason he came up with, and to be honest he would rather have her where he knew she would be kept a constant vigil on.

Blowing out a long breath and running his hands through his hair he snapped, "Fuck! Fine, you can come but you better not even think about fighting, leave that to me and Jaky, and you had better do exactly what I say!" in a no nonsense voice.

Kera sighed in relief and nodded. They continued on their path home and went straight upstairs to pack so they could leave to the feudal era right after lunch.

As they walked in the door Soru asked, "How did it go?" then frowned as he noticed the angry look of his son-in-laws face and the nervous one of his daughter's.

Kera happily informed him, "We're having twins daddy. Can you believe it?"

Kona squealed excitedly, "So I'm going to be a grandmother to two kids?" she asked grinning.

Bankotsu replied, "The doctor assured us we're having two babies."

Eyes filling with tears of joy, Kona hugged her daughter saying, "Oh baby I'm so happy for you."

Kera grinned, "Thanks mama, I'm still a little shocked about it myself."

Soru smiled. "That's great baby-girl." Seeing the tension between his daughter and her husband, he asked seriously, "What happened?"

Kera sighed answering, "Bankotsu and I had an argument but it's over now."

Soru's brow rose as he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Bankotsu answered, "Fine." Looking at his wife he insisted, "Since you insist on going, you should run upstairs and pack. We're leaving after lunch."

Kera nodded and walked upstairs packing her fresh clothes, vitamins, calcium chews etc. She walked back downstairs with the backpack over her shoulder. Bankotsu instructed, "Give me that." Kera complied.

Bankotsu set the bag by the door and went to retrieve his Banryu. Kona walked into the living room announcing, "Lunch is ready." Kera brightened walking into the kitchen. Bankotsu followed her into the kitchen. Carrying her own bag over to the door Kagome placed it beside Kera's lighter bag and slowly walked into the kitchen.

Facing Soru she tried one last time, "Dad please reconsider, that bag is so heavy and it hasn't even been on for fifteen minutes yet."

Soru sent a stern glare responding, "Absolutely not! You will do the assignments as I have instructed or you will stay here and do them- it's your choice."

Kagome sighed pouting, "Fine, I'll take them." Soru nodded. Everyone ate and Kera, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome all stood.

Bankotsu announced, "Alright we've delayed our departure long enough."

The girls and their family exchanged goodbyes and hugs and the two couples walked over to the door.

Kera went to lift her backpack but was stopped as Bankotsu lifted it sliding it over his shoulder instead. Kera blinked stunned.

Bankotsu said sternly, "You are pregnant. That means no more lifting or carrying until after the kids are born." Kera remembering the doctor's instructions nodded. Bankotsu smiled and hefting Banryu to his shoulder took his wife's hand leading her over to the well.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag slipping it over his shoulder and ordered, "Let's go Kagome." blinking she followed him to the well.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter Twenty-five please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**Got any suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you like.**_


	26. Fight for supremacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Thank you Jai, Charlie and Bobbi for helping me finally break through the block with all of your help on this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the long delay; it's been months since I updated this one. All I can say is writer's block REALLY sucks! Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 26:**

**In the Feudal Era:**

"Come on people we don't have all day here," Jakotsu ordered impatiently as he over saw the finishing touches.

Sango grumbled, "They'd better get back soon."

Miroku agreed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Sango nodded.

Kera climbed over the well sliding to her feet and asked amused, "Have you guys been like this the entire time?"

Sango brightened greeting, "When did you guys return?"

Kera smiled answering "Just now," as she moved to take her pack, only to have Bankotsu send her a stern look. She sighed and nodded. Bankotsu gave a single nod of satisfaction.

Jakotsu squealed and ran up to Bankotsu saying happily, "Welcome back, big brother!"

Kera asked dryly, "Hey, what am I- chopped liver?"

Jakotsu asked excitedly, "So how did it go?"

Kera smiled looking at her husband and suggested, "Why don't you tell them?"

Bankotsu nodding informed his best friend a little awed, "We found out we're having twins and got to listen to babies heartbeats."

Jakotsu's eyes shot wide as he asked, "Really?" Kera grinning nodded her confirmation.

Jakotsu squealed and hugged Kera asking, "What was it like?"

Kera answered, "It was amazing, " with a smile she couldn't hide.

Jakotsu and Kera began to walk off still talking about it, when Bankotsu called out as a reminder, "Kera... I meant what I said... I only allowed you to come along, because you're right about that bastard, Dorian! I expect you to do **exactly** as I say."

Catching this Jakotsu asked, "What's that all about?" eyeing her questioningly.

Kera explained, "Dorian is a jerk we went to school with and he won't leave me alone. He seems to have this… obsession with making me his woman." ending with an annoyed sigh.

Jakotsu's grey eyes narrowed a bit, as he said evenly, "I see... well at least here I can help protect you."

Kera smiled warmly saying, "Thank you Jakotsu," patting his hand in a grateful gesture.

Jakotsu said seriously, "You're family now and **no one** messes with our family!" as he affectionately placed his hand over hers.

Grinning Bankotsu nodded satisfied and asked, "So Jaky, did everything go okay?" curious to how things went.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically, before answering in a displeased tone, "As best as can be expected with such little time to prepare in."

Bankotsu grinned slapping him on the back and said proudly, "That's my Jaky alright." Jakotsu beamed at his leader and Kera smiled.

Bankotsu turned to face Kagome as he heard Inuyasha grumble, "I don't know why you had to bring these stupid things."

Kagome and Inuyasha exited the well arguing. Kagome snapped back testily, "I didn't exactly have a choice Inuyasha." Unable to believe her mother hadn't tried more to help sway her father's mind.

Bankotsu informed with his deep baritone, "Kagome, we aren't going anywhere tonight, so you should get started on your books and stuff." Kagome shot an annoyed glare at her brother-in-law. Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. Recognizing his stubborn stance, she inwardly sighed, but stood her ground as well.

Bankotsu slightly annoyed, gave her a 'you might as well do it because you won't win' look. After a few minutes Kagome hissed angrily and turned away stomping over to a tree with her Math book, a notebook, her assignments, and a pencil in hand. Bankotsu relaxed his stance after giving a curt nod thinking_, "She's learning."_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo blinked stunned. Kera smiled at her sister's albeit reluctant compliance. Bankotsu faced an angry Inuyasha, more than prepared to tangle with the mutt in order to enforce his father in law's wishes.

Inuyasha barked angrily, "Who the hell are you to tell her what to do? And who says we aren't leaving?" he didn't like Bankotsu sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he shot back in a serious voice, "I said we aren't leaving. She was told two hours a day, by the time that's up it will already be dark." Inuyasha growled.

Kera, wishing to avoid any blood being shed, said, "That's enough Inuyasha!" sliding between the arguing males.

Reaching out Bankotsu firmly slid his wife behind him in a protective gesture and faced Inuyasha, informing him, "Like it or not mutt, my Kera needs a good night's rest before we go anywhere and Kagome **is** staying with us! If you and the others wish to leave now... go for it."

Sango shook her head saying, "Oh no! I didn't work my tail off for this to all go to waste! We aren't leaving until after the wedding!" staring at the feuding males.

Miroku agreed saying calmly, "Inuyasha, we've all worked ourselves to the bone while you all went to Lady Kagome's time. We need to rest a day or two, and then we can head out when everyone is at full strength."

Shippo added seriously, "Yeah, we've worked really hard! Give us a break."

Jakotsu grinned at his leader saying, "Good, it's settled then." Inuyasha knowing he was out numbered, growled and sat down sulking next to a tree glaring at everyone.

Seeing as their party had grown in number, and Kaede's hut barely handled just the four teenagers with limited room, Bankotsu announced that they were going to stay out under the stars that evening, leaving the surprises of the wedding until the next evening.

Bankotsu giving a curt nod to show the matter was closed, began leading his wife by the hand over to another tree. Together they set up their sleeping spot. Bankotsu faced everyone and started passing out orders. "Jakotsu, go hunt, and make sure you bring back plenty for everyone." Jakotsu nodded and left to do as bid. Bankotsu ordered, "Miroku, go gather us plenty of water." Miroku left to do as bid. Facing his wife Bankotsu suggested, "Kera, go help your sister until Jaky gets back."

Kera smiled kissing his cheek and walked over to Kagome suggesting, "Why don't we get started?" Kagome blowing out a frustrated breath, causing her bangs to flip up; cracked open her math book. Kera read the assignment list, before instructing her to turn to the page and began explaining.

Turning back to the others Bankotsu ordered, "Shippo, I want you to go collect some wood and make a fire."

Shippo happy to be included, said happily, "You got it," and ran off to gather wood.

Sango smiled saying, "That meant a lot to him." as she stood to her feet, thinking maybe Bankotsu wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Bankotsu nodded and instructed, "I want you to help Shippo with the wood. For the first few days, I want to remain with the girls in case they need protection." Sango nodded her understanding, and left to gather wood.

Bankotsu sitting on a rock began polishing his Banryu as he watched over the camp, looking every bit the leader persona he was. Miroku returned carrying the water and placed it beside the fire that Shippo had started with Sango's help. Sango stacked the remaining firewood neatly a safe distance from the fire.

An hour later, Jakotsu returned tossing down a large boar and began cutting it into cook-able chunks.

Miroku set the pot over the fire. After cleaning it, Sango dropped the meat into the pot. While they stew cooked, Kera and Kagome continued Kagome's assignments. When the food was ready, Kera smiled saying, "See Kagome. We've already completed two assignments. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Kagome mumbled sourly, "Gee two out of a million." still sore over having to work on them in this time period.

Kera laughed. "There isn't a million and just think, if we can do two or more a day; math will be finished just about the time of my next check up." Kagome groaned. Chuckling Kera walked over to her husband's side.

Bankotsu looked up at her and asked, "How did it go?" as she moved to sit beside him.

Kera answered wryly, "We've completed two so far, but she isn't happy about it." staring at him.

Bankotsu shrugged saying evenly, "It's your father's decree, I'm merely enforcing it." as he continued polishing his halberd.

Kera smiled, "I know. Don't worry Ban she'll get over it eventually." Bankotsu nodded.

After shoving her things into her backpack, Kagome huffed as she pulled out her sleeping bag and set it up. She went to help Sango serve the food. Everyone ate and the women and Shippo all turned in for the night. Jakotsu sat next to his leader asking, "So, what was that all about with Kagome and the books?"

Bankotsu sighed as he answered, "Her father wants her to study two hours a day and finish her school work. I'm merely doing as he asked and making sure she gets the time to do so."

Miroku overhearing this, asked confused, "Why?" not able to understand.

Inuyasha sourly spit out, "Because her father thinks she needs it for when she is her time," as he jumped into a tree away from the others, sulking as usual. Jakotsu and Miroku turned in shortly after. Bankotsu stayed up keeping vigil, as did Inuyasha and neither spoke to the other.

Two hours before sunrise, Sesshomaru stopped by to see if the others had returned yet and picking up his half brother's scent, went directly to them. Spotting Bankotsu he walked over to him and calmly asked, "When did you return?"

Bankotsu looking up answered evenly, "This afternoon." staring at the Tai Youkai.

Sesshomaru nodded and produced a splendid wedding kimono, handing it to Bankotsu explaining, "This is for Kera." Bankotsu nodded accepting it. Sesshomaru walked over and sat with his back against a tree waiting for Kera to awaken.

Surprisingly, Jakotsu woke before any of the others. He walked over to his big brother and gasped as he spied the kimono. "Oh it's so beautiful," as his hand ran over the finely crafted silk.

Bankotsu replied, "It sure is Jaky. Seeing her in it, will be even more beautiful." Knowing that his beloved Kera would look amazing in the expensive garment.

Slowly the others woke one by Kera, Kera being the last. She walked over to Bankotsu and kissed his cheek greeting, "Morning handsome."

He smiled and placed the kimono aside, wrapping his arms around her and said, "Morning gorgeous." as he placed a light kiss upon her lips.

She noticed the ever stoic Sesshomaru and greeted with a bright smile, "Hello Sesshomaru."

He stood to his feet and walked over to her locking eyes with her as he said, "I've brought the kimono for your wedding."

Bankotsu nodded and released her waist, to hold up the exquisite garment, for her inspection. Kera gasped as she ran her hand over the silky material lovingly. Turning to Sesshomaru she said, "Thank you, it's perfect."

Sesshomaru nodded and suggested, "Now go and change into it," Kera nodded and taking the kimono, left to change.

Sango and Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and the others. Sango asked, "When is the ceremony?"

Kaede walked up answering, "As soon as they are ready, I will perform the ceremony here." gesturing to the flower decorated area, with bouquet's of vastly different flowers.

Jakotsu walked over setting up the small ceremony table, grinning with excitement.

Bankotsu glad to have it over with, and have everyone in both eras know she was his bride, nodded wanting the ceremony finished so he could spend time with his wife.

Kera walked back over with the flower in her hair, thanks to Jakotsu. Bankotsu smiled thinking, _"I knew she'd bring out the true beauty of the garment." _To him she looked just as beautiful as she had in her wedding dress in her time.

He set Banryu aside, and took her hand, leading her to stand in front of the table. Kaede began the ceremony. The entire village had come out to join in the festivities, since their priestess was blessing the marriage. All in attendance watched as the two young lovers were made official.

After the ceremony everyone ate and celebrated the union. After the feast, Bankotsu pulled Kera aside to go to the springs and relax a few moments, not wanting the excitement to upset Kera or the baby.

Kagome and Inuyasha had stood watching the ceremony. Kagome felt ashamed, because her heart harbored jealousy of her sister's happiness- whishing that it had been her and Inuyasha instead.

Inuyasha silently swore to find some time alone with Kagome while they could. Walking over to her, he was upset when Jakotsu walked up to her and said, "Big brother has informed me you're now his family as well. That means I am to protect you, as such I shall accompany you, when he and little sister aren't around."

Kagome was shocked and stood there silent many moments. Once she got over the initial shock she replied, "Uh thanks," before moving towards Inuyasha. By the time Jakotsu and Kagome had finished talking, the newlyweds had returned.

Bankotsu walked up to them saying, tonight we will relax, in the morning we will set to our tasks. Kagome, it's time to start your studies."

Kagome protested, "But… shouldn't you two be spending the day together?" hoping to get out of her studies.

Bankotsu answered happily, "We have the rest of our lives for that." Smirking he added, "Nice try but you're still going to study, I gave your father my word." as he pointed to her bag.

Kera smiled softly, "Come on Kags, let's get started." as she lead her twin away by the hand. Kagome reluctantly grabbed her bag and settled in to study wearing a frown.

Inuyasha scowled and moved into a tree where he could watch them, sulking as they went to work.

Bankotsu smiled and sat where he could keep an eye on the girls. Jakotsu walked over and began talking with his friend. "So what did you think of the wedding?"

Bankotsu answered proudly, "You did real good Jaky, thanks to your input that wedding was just perfect- thanks man." as he clapped the feminine man firmly on the back.

Jakotsu grinned, glad he'd made the most important day for his long time friend perfect. He wiped away a stray tear and hugged his leader, responding, "You're welcome." Adding in a tearful voice, "I'm glad you find your happiness."

Bankotsu hugged him back assuring, "You'll find yours too, Jak, just wait." knowing his friend was still waiting for the right man to come along.

Jakotsu smiled back feeling a little better and said, "Thanks, but as long as I can be a good uncle, and hold the little one, I'll be happy enough.

Bankotsu smiled asking, "You're nearly as excited about being an uncle, as I am a father, huh?"

Jakotsu beamed, "You're right, I am. After all these years, I get to see you have a family- the one you've longed for, since I've known you."

Bankotsu nodded and added in a firm tone, "True, now we just need to get you a family of your own, and kill Naraku and that traitor, and then everything will be perfect."

The girls finished their paperwork. Kera and Bankotsu thanked everyone for all of their hard work, in making sure the wedding was perfect, and everyone settled in for the night.

**The next morning:**

Just as the sun rose everyone set out together.

**A few days later, few hours till sunset:**

The last few days of stopping early for Kagome's studies was really getting on Inuyasha's nerves. He wasn't getting any time alone with her since Kera or Bankotsu always had to be around for some reason, one after another. _"Bastard probably doesn't want me having any time alone with her, just so him and his bitch can rub their being mated in my damn face!"_ he thought bitterly.

Bankotsu**,** feeling Inuyasha's heated glare**,** smirked. Kera was walking hand in hand with her husband, with her sister on her other side. She shook her head_. "I just know these two are getting ready to explode in each other's faces,"_ she thought with a sigh.

Kagome was quiet**,** keeping her eyes on the path as they walked. For the last few days Bankotsu had enforced her father's wishes on her, and she was becoming more than a little bitter about that. "_Who the hell does he think he is?_" she thought darkly, glancing now and again back toward Inuyasha, wishing that she could be closer to the hanyou, knowing that this was just as torturous for him as it was for her.

Sango and Miroku walked on each side of Inuyasha. Sango sighed thinking, _"Inuyasha is obviously not happy about the way things are going," _casting a side glace at her friend.

Walking with his staff, though watching his equally tortured friend, Miroku thought, _"Those two hot heads should just get along. It'd make things easier for all of us."_

Deciding to stop for the night**,** Bankotsu stopped and held up a hand signaling for everyone else to do likewise. Everyone stopped and started to set up camp. Bankotsu immediately started barking out orders.

"Jakotsu go hunt. Miroku and Sango go and get the water. Kera… you and I are gathering fire wood."

Kera nodded and began walking around to gather the firewood as Bankotsu walked with her, carrying it. Jakotsu had already left to hunt. Kagome had gathered the rocks and with Inuyasha's help started digging a pit where the fire would go.

Kera and Bankotsu returned, and Bankotsu unceremoniously dropped the wood on the ground, beside the fire pit. Turning to the young miko, he ordered, "Get your books and work on it," seeing the cross dresser had just returned, he added, "While we handle dinner."

Walking over to Jakotsu he asked, "Is this all there was?" Jakotsu nodded as he plopped a small deer on the ground, beside the fire. Lowering his kimono bottom, as the vegetables dropped to land beside the meat.

Kagome stomped her feet in a huffy way, and glared at her twin, asking, "Kera, Make him lay off, please?" silently begging with her eyes.

Bankotsu nodded and ordered, "It'll have to do for tonight, let's get this ready," and knelt down to begin skinning and preparing the deer. Grumbling about it being women's work, Jakotsu also began skinning and preparing the deer as well, setting the hide aside; after clearing it with his esteemed leader.

Bankotsu's gaze swung to his wife's direction, brow raised as he waited to see how she would react.

Kera shook her head saying, "He's doing as he was asked. Come on Kags, we may as well get it over with," as she moved towards her sister.

Kagome pleaded, "Kera, just this once, please? He's your husband, he'd listen to you." Bankotsu scoffed at that inside his head, and continued to watch in stony silence.

Kera irritated at being put on the spot like this, stared at her sister and said in a stern voice, "You're right, I **am** his wife, and as such I'm not going to undermine his position. Now, let's go Kagome," she finished through gritted teeth.

Bankotsu stood to his feet, and walked over. He looked at Kagome pointing his finger at her and warned in an unrelenting tone, "Don't ever try that again." Kagome glared at him and scowled, huffing she yanked up her bag and followed her sister, albeit angrily.

The twins walked over to sit beside a boulder. Kera still annoyed with her twin's actions, said, "Either start, so we can get it over with, or if you prefer, I could let you do it alone," raising her brow, she asked, "What's it gonna be?"

Grumbling to herself, Kagome snatched her things out of her bag, glaring at her sister. Kera opened the assignment package and began instructing her twin. Kagome gave a resigned huff and set to work.

Inuyasha scowled at the girls, before glaring at Bankotsu. He'd just about had his fill of the bossy teen.

Jakotsu walked over to his comrade's side and said impressed, "I see now, why you chose her." Bankotsu, puffing his chest out with pride, nodded.

While dinner was cooking, Bankotsu in his leader persona watched the girls in satisfaction, as they continued tackling the mountain of assignments.

When the food was ready, he told them to take a break, and eat. Kagome shoved her studies aside, and stomped over to eat. Kera clenching her jaw, accepted her bowl, and took her seat beside her husband.

They ate in a companionable silence. Kagome chomped her food irritated. Inuyasha wore a constant scowl; he was just itching to snap at the smug braid haired teen. Just one more thing was all it was gonna take too.

Once Kera and Kagome had finished eating, Bankotsu ordered, "Now back to work Kagome." The women sighed and proceeded back to their spot by the rock and settled in to finish the last of today's assignments.

Bankotsu giving a satisfied nod, watched in pride as his wife helped her sister. He made a mental note to speak with her alone after they'd finished.

Twenty minutes later, Kera stood up and declared they were done for the day. Bankotsu smiling asked, "How did it go?"

Kera replied, "She's still pissed, but we're coming along fairly well." Bankotsu nodded.

Kera moved toward their belongings and began setting out their bedding. Bankotsu seeing Kagome's sad expression, walked over saying, "Cheer up Kags,"

She snapped, "Go away, I'm mad at you." glaring at him. Bankotsu laughed before saying, "I know you think I'm being a pain, but it's for your own good."

Kagome's fists clenched as she hissed, "Go away." glaring at him furiously.

Bankotsu sighed before smiling and remarking, "Ya know, the way the sun shines off your hair really makes you look quite pretty."

Kera hearing this raised a brow questiongly at her husband, with her hand on her hip. She knew full well he was purposefully goading him, and the idiotic mutt was playing right into his hands.

Inuyasha growled, "Back off corpse! You have yours!" as he clenched his fist. He was getting sick of Bankotsu altogether.

Bankotsu scoffed, "What's the matter mutt? I was just trying to cheer her up." smirking as he told Kagome, "It brings out your eyes too." Kagome blinked.

Kera scowled, grinding her teeth, and began walking over to confront her husband. Inuyasha snarled at the mercenary growling, "I'm warning you bastard!"

Sesshomaru arrived, and stood watching in silence as the two alphas bickered. He'd heard the whole mess, and checking on Kera, saw she was getting pissed.

Bankotsu knowing full well that he was goading Inuyasha into a fight, added, "Jealous mutt?" smirking as he moved back toward the fire, feeling Inu's heated glare upon his back.

Inuyasha thought_, "Damn him! He's rubbing it in my face again!"_ He snarled, "Back off corpse! I'm warning you!" advancing toward the pompous teen.

With a frown upon his face, Bankotsu turned to glare at the hanyou as he demanded, "Or what? What are you going to do?" he was sick and tired of Inuyasha going against him and decided to put the dog in his place.

Inuyasha snapped, "I'll fucking break your neck!" as he moved to approach Bankotsu.

"As if," Bankotsu replied under his breath as he saw Inuyasha advance on him. His breath hitched in fear as Kera moved between them. Before he could warn her Inuyasha swung his fist.

Kera knew what was about to happen wouldn't be good, so she stood up, ordering, "Alright you two, break it up…" ducking just in time to avoid Inuyasha's punch with wide and fearful eyes.

The wind was howling coldly as a darkened blue sky roared with approaching thunder, and driblets of rain started to descend from the sky as Inuyasha approached the young man, with his claws revealed and anger whirring around him as he growled with hatred.

Kera**,** now red with anger, slipped between her husband and the mutt again, facing Inuyasha and roared, "I said enough!" Inuyasha swung again just as she moved once more, trying to deck Bankotsu. Kera whipped out of the way and glared at the hanyou with a cool anger.

Furious that Inuyasha had nearly slugged his wife, not once**… **but twice**,** Bankotsu glowered at Inuyasha with hard eyes. "How dare you try to hit my wife? You're dead half breed!" as he eagerly pushed his wife protectively behind him.

Sesshomaru, seeing this as necessary fight, walked over reached out pulling Kera back out of harm's way. She fought his grip trying to get loose. He sighed in her ear, "Keep out of it."

Kera objected, "But, they're gonna-" knowing damn well they were going to nearly kill each other.

Sesshomaru barked ordering, "Keep back for the pups' sakes and let them handle it." Sighing in defeat and knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't release her, Kera nodded reluctantly and watched as her husband advanced towards Inuyasha with powerful angry strides.

Happy to teach the mutt his place Bankotsu cocked his head with arrogance. "Come on and fight me! Or are you afraid I'll beat you now that I'm truly alive?" His ice cold eyes lit with flames of fury glaring hard at the wretched hanyou.

Inuyasha growled, "You want to fight me, you got it! I'm sick of you and your bitch rubbing being married in my face anyways!" Clenching his fists so tight they were white.

Bankotsu jumped out at him and threw his fist aiming for Inuyasha's head. This was no ordinary battle... He had almost struck his precious wife Kera. **No one** did that and lived to tell about it, especially while she's pregnant.

Kagome screamed frightened, "Stop it!" Kera sighed resigned as she kept her eyes on her husband.

Jakotsu moved over dragging a fighting Kagome out of harm's way and said, "Let them go. This needs done."

Inuyasha ducked the blow**, **striking his fist against Bankotsu's and snarled, "I'm sick of you thinking you can just take over everything," letting all his frustrations and anger out with each blow.

"Shut up half demon!" Bankotsu snapped, "What you almost did to Kera is inexcusable!" as he punched Inuyasha full force in the face. Inuyasha's head snapped back and a loud crack was heard. Inuyasha growled before punching towards Bankotsu.

"You under estimated me half-breed!!" Bankotsu scowled as he ran for Inuyasha once again.

Inuyasha grunted, "Keep your bitch out of it and I wouldn't have almost hit her," completely unfazed by her pregnancy.

"Hey, No one calls my Kera a bitch!!!" Bankotsu said as he swung Banryu at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared, "Worse than that, she's a bitch who's pupped," he retorted, as he spat venomously onto the ground.

Bankotsu felt a nerve was hit. He growled as he grabbed up Banryu, circling it in a wide arc which caused a gash on Inuyasha's arm "Leave my wife and children out of this!!" he bellowed, with a new wrath burning in his eyes.

Inuyasha was glad to be getting under Bankotsu's skin. He snapped again, barking, "I'm sick of you and your bitch! You think you can just take over like you're in charge? Well I'm ending that right now!" he unsheathed his sword.

"Bring it on hanyou!" Bankotsu spat in disgust as he spun Banryu and approached once again.

Truly frightened now, Kagome yelled out, "Stop it!" fighting against Jakotsu's hold upon her arms.

Jakotsu strengthened his hold on her arms holding her back and covered her mouth saying, "Stay back and let the men handle this."

Bankotsu ran toward Inuyasha grounding out through clenched teeth, "You're on dangerous grounds now mutt!!"

Inuyasha struck his sword against the mercenary's as he growled, "You are **not** the leader here! I **am**!"

"No… **I am**, and I'm gonna show you why right now!!" Bankotsu shouted as he hit Inuyasha once again smashing his fist to Inuyasha's jaw over their connected swords.

"This is **my** family, so fuck off demon! Oh that's right you're not a demon are you? You're just a pathetic little half demon!" Bankotsu snarled.

Inuyasha growled, "Why you... So what? Take your stupid family and fuck off! It's **my** pack!"

"A weakling, who was nailed to a tree for fifty years; could never defend anyone, let alone yourself," Bankotsu shouted as he clashed his blade harder and cut Inuyasha's arm once again.

Bankotsu placed his sword on the ground. He held up his fists glaring at Inuyasha and ordered, "This isn't just for my family. This is about teaching **you **your place mutt! So let's settle this the old fashioned way."

Inuyasha snorted in disdain and placed Tetsusaiga in its sheath, setting it aside as he growled, "Fine by me corpse."

Bankotsu smirked taunting," Make your move half-breed." Inuyasha moved in throwing a punch at Bankotsu's head barely missing as he ducked.

Bankotsu came up and swung at Inuyasha which caused Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "So pitiful, I thought you could fight?"

Bankotsu leaned over to pick him up by the hem of his haori. Inuyasha's head snapped back as Bankotsu's fist connected painfully with his jaw. "This is really pathetic you know that? You need to learn your place! I can't have a half-breed telling me what to do. I don't take orders from anyone!" he hissed angrily.

Inuyasha snapped, "You think you can run this pack, that's what's pathetic," as he kicked free driving his foot into Bankotsu's ribs.

"Most of all a pathetic hanyou..." Bankotsu spat out before grabbing his now bruised ribs and let go of Inuyasha. "Damn you to hell!" He hissed vehemently holding his ribs. "You will regret the day you came into this world."

"How's that for pathetic you filthy corpse?" Inuyasha smirked taunting.

Bankotsu kicked Inuyasha hard in the rib cage as well. "How is that for pathetic you dirty dog?" Bankotsu sassed back.

Inuyasha fell to the ground spitting out blood and snarled, "Damn you…"

Bankotsu smirked as he stood to his feet above the fallen half demon. "I told you not to underestimate me," he sassed smirking. Tackling the mercenary to the ground**,** Inuyasha punched him in the face and the two began rolling around on the ground.

Bankotsu punched Inuyasha in the face and said," Try that again mutt and you'll be eating dirt, because where you are going... you'll have a lot of it!!"

Kera watched her husband and Inuyasha fighting and sighed. This was what she'd been trying to avoid. Sesshomaru held firmly to Kera's waist and huffed as Bankotsu's fist again connected with Inuyasha's jaw. He knew from the start how this fight would end and enjoyed immensely seeing the human male putting his little brother in his place.

Bankotsu got up from the ground and stomped on Inuyasha's body as hard as he could. "Damn you mutt! Damn your kind!"

Inuyasha spat, "Fucking bastard." before coughing a little.

"You're so pathetic Inuyasha. I never thought that I would see you like this. What is the matter, scared of a human?"

Stalking over to kick Inuyasha in the ribs full force Bankotsu stated, "I warned you. I didn't get to be the leader of a band of killers for nothing. My strength is what kept them in line, and it will do the same for you!" before planting his boot toe into Inuyasha's ribs with a swift kick, sending the dog skidding across the ground.

"Damn half-breed," Bankotsu picked Inuyasha up once again and punched him in the stomach. "Mutt, this is for your own good. Learn your place and maybe you'll get to live."

Kagome now truly frightened for her Hanyou, bit down on Jakotsu's hand over her mouth, drawing blood. Jakotsu releasing her shrieked, "You bitch! You bit me!" as he shook his hand out.

Kagome hissed and tried to wriggle her way free. Sango pulled Kagome free and held her back saying sternly, "We knew this was coming." Kagome paused only long enough to stare at her friend.

Bankotsu turned and shouted ordering, "Jakotsu, keep a hold of her!!" Before he grabbed Inuyasha by the front and threw him as far as he could. Inuyasha's body collided with a solidly with a tree.

Kagome breaking free ran over to Inuyasha and cried, "Inuyasha, are you alright? Here let me help you." leaning over to help him to his feet.

Inuyasha slapped her hand away and growled, "Get the hell away. I don't need your help," as he shoved her back enough to get his point across.

Hurt crossed Kagome's face as her temper rose and she bit out, "Stubborn Inuyasha, why won't you let me help you?" before rounding on her heel and storming off towards Sango.

Bankotsu taunted, "Stupid dog, you can't even fight without your bitch now?" as he watched their interaction.

Taking advantage of the momentary reprieve, Inuyasha caught his breath before he snarled, and kicked out, sweeping Bankotsu's legs out from under him as he approached.

Bankotsu collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha jumped on top of his rival and punched his face. He growled in frustration as he blocked each one of Inuyasha's attacks. He clenched his fists and punched Inuyasha in the jaw again.

Inuyasha's head snapped back from the force of the blow. Staggering to his feet Inuyasha growled, "Fuck you corpse!"

Bankotsu smirked as he got up and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. He picked up Inuyasha, "I'll tell you once more… learn you place. **I** am the leader, so you'd better respect me, otherwise- you'll be in hell when I get finished with you."

Inuyasha didn't know when to quit, and staggered to his feet again. Before things could go any further Kagome screamed, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground groaning as he passed out.

Bankotsu looking down, was shocked to see that Inuyasha was in the ground. Spitting on the prone form, Bankotsu smirked, "Serves you right..." as he turned his attention back to his wife.

Sesshomaru, seeing the fight was over, released Kera who promptly ran over to her husband.

Bankotsu walked over to Kera and demanded irate," What the **hell **were you thinking?" flames of anger lighting his eyes.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha crying. She shook her head saying, "Sango, bring me my bag so I can tend to Inuyasha's wounds, please?"

Bankotsu snapped angrily, "You put yourself and the babies in grave danger," as he stared stonily at his wife.

Kera scowled, "I was **trying **to avoid this!" as she pointed from him to Inuyasha.

Bankotsu argued," You almost got killed! I could have handled him! You should not have interfered!" staring her down.

Deciding it was time to lay down the law to his wife as well, he ordered in a no-nonsense tone, "You are to be with me or Jakotsu at **all **times, from now until after the baby is born," crossing his arms over his massive chest staring at her angrily.

Kera snapped, "It wouldn't have happened if **you** hadn't been flirting with **my** sister!" as he words sunk in she gaped. "You can't be serious!"

Bankotsu sending an icy glare at his out of line wife added, "Furthermore... that asshole Renkotsu is still running around somewhere. Do I have to remind you that he's dangerous and could kill you at any moment? "

Kera growled, "I can handle myself, need I remind you?!" glaring defiantly at her husband.

"Anymore of this shit out of you Kera and I'll send your ass home until the babies are born! I only allowed you to come here because of Dorian. I can and **will** kill Dorian myself and instruct your father to keep you home- period! So do **not** push me any further!" he warned eyes a blazing with fury.

Kera shocked, gaped openly at her husband and clenching her jaw stomped her foot, getting in his face and warned, "Don't go getting too full of yourself, asshole! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't defend myself. " she spat glaring at him unafraid.

Bankotsu just as pissed warned, "I'll send you home right now Kera! Don't push me!"

Kera sassed back, "You do and I'll just go somewhere else, Like to Sesshomaru's, or some other place here in the Feudal Era and work on my powers some more," a fierce determination in her eyes.

Bankotsu hissed, "You'll harm the children if you work on your damn powers!"

Kera barked, "You are **not** leaving me behind, if you do, I'll follow you without your consent!" Bankotsu glared hard at his obstinate wife. Kera pointed out, "You need me, because I'm the only one who can help my sister with her home work and you know damn well she has to be around to collect the jewel shards!"

Bankotsu not happy about it, but knowing she was right, sighed and offered, "I'll tell you what, You stay with the group and do **not** go off alone for any reason, and I'll let you stay in this time period, with us." he smirked at her temper, before glaring at her and added dead seriously, "And you'd better **not** place our children in danger anymore! Do you hear me?"

Kera glad he was trying to compromise, also offered adding defiantly, "Unless the children or I are in direct danger, I'll try to stay out of the fights." Bankotsu knowing it was the best he'd get from her on this nodded. Kera glared at him mumbling, "Whatever, I'm going for a walk," getting up to storm off.

Sesshomaru stopped her growling, "Listen to your husband Kera," staring into her eyes.

Bankotsu growled and he sat down and began polishing Banryu. "Damn woman… she's too damn stubborn for her own good," he grumbled glaring at his wife.

Kera unable to believe what was happening argued, "But-"

Sesshomaru pointed out coolly, "He's your husband and only looking out for you and the pups' best interests."

Kera sighed and looking at her stomach whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'd never knowingly endanger my children," as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Bankotsu looked at Kera and walked over to her saying in a softer tone, "Kera…"

Kera holding back her tears sighed, "Get away from me."

Knowing she needed a few minutes to herself, he ordered, "Jakotsu, you will accompany Kera on her walk. Stay by her side at **all** times!"

"But," Jakotsu whined.

Bankotsu snapped, "Do it Jakotsu, and if anything happens to her, you'll answer to me!!"

Jakotsu grumbled and said, "Come on Kera." Kera sighed needing to escape everyone and nodded following beside her brother in law.

Kagome tended Inuyasha's wounds, waking him up from the sting of the antiseptic, and scowled. After finishing his wounds, she picked up her bow and arrows, and stormed off into the woods. Inuyasha recognizing her intent, scowled at the corpse and stormed after Kagome, deciding it was time for them to talk.

Sango and Miroku were used to Kagome storming off after a fight with Inuyasha, and thought nothing of it. Bankotsu was polishing his Banryu and lost in thoughts of his feisty wife, so he failed to notice them leaving, behind his back.

**A/N Okay from here on out, I'm doing this story alone, so any mistakes are mine alone. Anyways, there's twenty-six, hope you enjoyed it, and again I'm so sorry for the long wait!**


	27. Alpha's wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**A/N: I'd like to take a minute to thank Jamied1968, for being my beta for DT chapters 17-25, but everything from the first 16 chapters, and from 26 on out is all mine. **

**I also want to thank my many readers for being so patient. I know how annoying waiting can be, and so I'm very sorry, but my family life and health have to take priority! **

**I will say this much- I won't quit on any of my stories! I will finish them all eventually so please bear with me. **

**Also DT has been completely revised now- I kept the main plot line up to this point, and mainly did fleshing out and grammar corrections, but from here on out everything is a whole new ball game, from what I'd had planned. Please re read the story so you don't miss anything important. Without further ado- enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 27:**

**With Kera and Jakotsu:**

Not happy with her silence, Jakotsu asked concerned, "Are you alright Kera?" knowing that she was rarely this quiet.

Kera sighed, "It isn't fair… but I know he's right. Still, he shouldn't have flirted with Kags! She's my fucking sister for crying out loud," ending with clenched fists. Sighing she apologized, "I'm sorry Ja, I just... He makes me so mad sometimes!"

Jakotsu shook his head. "Big brother can be a bit hot headed sometimes, but he was right to put Inuyasha in his place."

Kera smiled. "True, I know all about the pecking order." Sighing she added, "But he's right. I shouldn't have stepped in. He could have hurt me or the babies really badly." Eyes welling with tears, she cried, "I'd never be able to forgive myself if that happened," while rubbing her slight bulge lovingly as she whispered, "Sorry kiddos."

Jakotsu sighed. "Yeah he is… Look I don't want to see my new nieces or nephews get hurt anyway, so next time be more careful," he admonished. Adding in awe, "I still can't believe that I'm going to be an uncle."

Kera smiled. "Yeah, I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother," she said softly.

Sensing her nervousness, Jakotsu smiled assuring, "You'll be a great mother," knowing that his best friend wouldn't have married a woman who wouldn't take care of their kids to his liking.

Kera blushed, "Thanks Ja. We should probably head back. Even though he was an ass, I do owe him an apology." She was still annoyed her husband had flirted with her sister, which had hurt her.

"True," Jakotsu said as they headed back to camp. Jakotsu thought_, "She's so emotional right now, it must be the hormones."_

Still mad at her husband for flirting with her sister, Kera sighed stepping in front of him as she said, "You're right, I shouldn't have stepped into the fight. I wasn't thinking about anything but stopping the fight." Lowering her eyes so that he wouldn't see her tears, she added in a low tone, "You shouldn't have flirted with my sister either," before moving to walk away.

Bankotsu sighed regretfully. "I just needed a reason to put the dog in his place, that's all." Not saying anything, Kera walked away fighting her tears, and feeling absolutely lousy.

Watching the scene unfold Sesshomaru thought, _"At least it's over,"_ referring to the alpha battle. Walking over to Kera he informed her coolly, "Those pups are as much going to be my nephew or niece and as such, I will enforce your husband's decree as well." Kera nodded, feeling like everyone was against her. Bankotsu nodded thankfully at Sesshomaru. She moved over to her blankets, and began crying.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Kagome stomped a rock she'd just tripped on in frustration. "Stupid rock," she kicked the rock in a fit of anger and blew out a frustrated breath.

Inuyasha looked at her and said nervously, "Kagome?" as he watched her temper being taken out on the rock.

His ears flattened against his head as she yelled, "What!" turning around to glare at him, with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha said in a voice filled with regret, "I'm sorry," as he slowly moved towards her.

Truly not able to understand Kagome asked, "Why? Why can't you just let me help you?" not bothering to try to hide her pain.

Inuyasha's heart lurched at the stark pain in her eyes. His arms ached to hold her. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "That damn corpse should have stayed dead."

Kagome's fists clenched as she said resentfully, "Damn him and Kera, they ruin everything!" hearing her own words, she gasped and tears fell as she thought_, "I'm so horrible. I should be happy for them, but… it's not fair! Inuyasha and I should be the one's married, not them! I've known Inuyasha so much longer," _finishing her thought out loud_, "_It's not fair!" she stomped her foot like a petulant child.

Unable to take her crying any longer, Inuyasha pulled her gently into his arms and soothing whispered, "Shh its okay, it'll be okay."

Kagome cried into his chest, "No it's not, It should be us married, not them! I should be the one married, I knew you first! It's not fair!" as she began sobbing.

His arms wrapped around her as he thought stunned, _"She wants to marry me?"_ his heart filled with joy, as he looked down at the crying woman in his arms.

A thought occurred to him and he asked softly, "Kagome, do you truly wish to be with me forever?" as he held her close to his beating heart.

She raised her tear stained face saying, "Of course I do! How could you even ask that?" unable to believe he couldn't tell how she felt after all this time.

He felt his heart lurch at the sight of her watery eyes, and said softly, "Kagome... I... his golden eyes melted with love as he thought_; "I'll make you mine, tonight- now."_ As he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. He licked her lower lip and lightly bit it; hoping for her to open her mouth to him. Kagome opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. He stroked his tongue along hers and kissed her tenderly.

**A/N Lemon edited out!  
**

The young lovers spent the night holding each other, feeling like they were finally where they belonged.

**Back at camp:**

Unable to take his wife's tears anymore, Bankotsu sighed heavily as he set Banryu aside by their tree, and walked over to his wife. He knelt beside her crying form, and gently pulled her into his arms, saying softly, "I'm sorry," regret at having hurt her clear in his eyes and voice.

She sniffled and said, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I felt mad and hurt when you flirted with her and I've been bawling like a damned baby; alternating between mad, hurt, and sad, ever since then," as she pulled away from him to hug her knees to her chest.

Bankotsu released a heavy sigh and said, "Still, I **am** sorry Kera, I never meant to hurt you," as he placed a strong hand on top of her head, trying to comfort her.

She sighed and shoved his hand off, before saying, "I know the fight was coming, but you could have found another way besides hurting me, to do it," before rolling on her side and closing her eyes, angrily wiping her tears away.

Bankotsu sighed and stretched out beside her. Leaning over to her ear he whispered, "You're right, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek before asking, "Can I hold you?" She stared at him with a blank face. He added, "I just want to hold you tonight, please?" Feeling the need to ball again Kera nodded and threw herself on top his chest bawling her eyes out again.

Bankotsu settled onto his back allowing her to dampen his chest with her tears. A few minutes later, she stopped crying and her weariness took over. The sound of his heart beating against his chest lulled her to sleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed she'd fallen asleep. He thought, _"Please tell me this doesn't last the entire nine months." _Thinking it had to have been a mood swing.

Used to Inuyasha and Kagome's fights, Sango and Miroku bed down for the night. Jakotsu stayed up long enough to watch his little sister stop crying, before he too settled in for the night.

After the fight with Inuyasha; putting that arrogant mutt in his place, and then dealing with his emotional pregnant wife on top of that, Bankotsu was exhausted. Slowly his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

A serene silence settled over the campsite as the people settled in to sleep. Only the chirping of the crickets, which was much like a lullaby to everyone in the camp, was heard.

**The Next morning:**

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up in each other's arms, and bathed, then reluctantly returned to the camp. When they returned, they were holding hands.

Kera had woken up feeling her back aching and decided to stretch. She noticed Inuyasha and Kagome entering camp and asked, "Where did you two go?"

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand in a silent signal to let her handle it. Inuyasha bit his retort back and nodded. Kagome answered, "We just woke up early and went for a walk."

Kera nodded and said, "Okay, just next time let someone know," before turning to making the fire.

Bankotsu woke up to the smell of smoking fish. He walked over behind his wife and asked, "How are you feeling?" as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

Kera sighed and leaned into his warm embrace answering, "Hungry, that's why I got up and started the fire." Turning to encircle her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips, before pulling out of his arms.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and stretched, before taking head count of everyone in the camp. Finding everyone there, he moved over to the water and washed his face; so he'd be fully awake before even eating.

After washing his face he walked over to the fire and started talking with Jakotsu, as the fish continued cooking. Kera pulled out the stash of fruits and nuts, and began passing them out.

Sango and Miroku woke up and began washing their faces, and packing up to be ready to leave camp. Kagome walked over and began packing her things too. Inuyasha jumped into a tree, keeping a close eye on his mate.

Kera handed her husband and his faithful follower each a bowl and Bankotsu started passing out the fish. Kera sat beside the fire, Indian style and began eating. Bankotsu sat between his wife and his best friend and ate a hearty breakfast.

After breakfast, Kera walked over to the water with Jakotsu, and she washed her face. By the time they returned, Bankotsu had dug out her prenatals and her calcium chews. He held them out to her. She silently took and swallowed them, with some water from one of her canteens. Replacing the lid on the canteen, she shoved the rest of her stuff into her bag.

Bankotsu handed the bag to Jakotsu and instructed, "Here Jaky, you carry this for a while." Bouncing Banryu on his shoulder, in silent warning that he'd need his hands 'free' in case of a fight.

Nodding Jakotsu asked, "Okay, but how do I put it on?" Bankotsu showed him how to slip into it, and then grabbed Kera's hand. He adopted his leader persona and ordered, "All right guys, pack up and let's get moving. We need to scout for rumors about Naraku and Renkotsu."

Sango and Miroku quickly nodded and complied, packing their things and holding their weapons, prepared to head out.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, but nodded for his mate to follow suit. Kagome smiled and began packing her things. Once everyone was packed, Bankotsu led them down the path they would be taking, With Kera and Jakotsu on either side of him.

Sesshomaru's brow rose and he smelled their mingled scents of the miko and his brother. _"Well now, this will be interesting. It seems that idiotic half breed has foolishly mated his miko. I wonder how his alpha will react when he finds out."_

Knowing it wouldn't take long for the mercenary to figure it out, and very much looking forward to seeing his brother once again put in his place, he decided, _"Tonight will be very interesting,"_ and set off to scout ahead.

They walked along, each couple together, with Sesshomaru scouting ahead in case of danger; and Jakotsu on the other side of his best friend.

After a long day of traveling, with little to nothing to show for it, Bankotsu announced they were stopping so to make camp.

Kera and Kagome began making up the camp, while Bankotsu started passing out orders. "Jaky, you have hunting duty, make sure you bring back a good amount of meat."

Miroku, "You're getting the water. You may need to make two trips."

Facing the fox kit, he added, "Shippo and Sango, I want you to collect the firewood."

Everyone nodded and set off on their appointed tasks. Staring at his wife and sister in law, he ordered, "Kera, Kags, get started on the schoolwork, while I dig the fire pit."

Kagome stomped her foot yelling, "I don't want to." Like a spoiled child.

Bankotsu stood up staring at her and said calmly, "Tough shit, now get on it." Turning to his wife for support.

Kera nodded and began dragging her sister off by the arm. Kagome broke free of her grasp and said, "No!"

Kera scowled warning, "Don't even start Kagome. Its daddy rules, we are only enforcing them," as she grabbed her sister's arm and began leading her away again.

Inuyasha jumped up yelling, "Hey keep your hands off her!" glaring at Kera.

Kera sighed rolling her eyes and snapped irritated, "Don't you start either! If you two have a problem with daddy's rules, than take it up with him!" and began leading Kagome to the tree. She ordered authoritatively, "Now sit so we can begin, or I'll leave you to do it alone," arms crossed over her chest, as she stared at her sister.

Bankotsu intervened warning, "Back off Inuyasha. Kera's right, if you two don't like it than be sure to bring it up with Soru when we return, until then shut up and leave them alone."

Inuyasha growled glaring at him and snarled, "I have just as much say in it."

Bankotsu argued icily, "Not until after you take it up with Soru you don't. Now sit down and stop barking," as he roughly shoved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm warning you corpse, back off." shoving him back.

Before a fight could break out, Kera yelled, "Both of you sit down and shut up so that she can focus."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha blinked, and whirled to face her. Seeing the anger in her eyes, they stopped arguing and sat down sulking.

Kera sighed stating, "Okay Kags, now let's get this over with," staring expectantly at her sister.

Kagome pouted her lip out and opened the book, jerking her stuff out of her bag angrily. After slamming everything into place, she sulked while Kera read the day's lessons and assignments. Sighing as she realized pouting wasn't getting her out of it, Kagome decided to just get it over with and went to work.

Bankotsu clenched his jaw and stabbed his fingers into the dirt, digging out a fire pit, thinking darkly, _"You just wait Inuyasha; my wife isn't always going to stop me from beating your ass into place!"_

Inuyasha sulkily sat watching his mate and her twin thinking, _"Damn interfering bitch needs to mind her own business."_

Miroku returned with the water and asked, "Why is everything so quiet?" earning him glares from Inuyasha and Bankotsu. The monk's eyes widened and he gulped before sitting down quietly.

Kagome muttered, "I hate math," glaring at the schoolwork.

Not in the mood for anymore crap, Kera said, "Well it isn't going to finish itself, now let's get back to work."

Kagome scowled at her twin and pouted. Kera shook her head warning firmly, "I'm not in the mood for it Kags. Daddy made this ruling and, while we are here at least, you will abide by it! Once we go home, you can take it up with daddy. Now, let's get back to work."

Kagome muttered, "This bites." Inuyasha sent a glare to Bankotsu, and Bankotsu glared back at him.

Shippo and Sango returned with the wood and began placing it into the pit Bankotsu had dug out, before Shippo used his little hands to start the fire.

Muttering to himself, Jakotsu returned with a huge boar over his back and dropped down, cutting the meat.

After they finished the day's assignments, Kera looked at twin saying, "I know you don't like it Kags. I didn't either. You should realize, that daddy is only doing this, because he loves you and wants you to have a good education. You should be grateful he cares so much," placing a hand on her twins shoulder, in a comforting gesture. Kagome jerked away from Kera's touch, inadvertently causing her shirt to slide down a little.

Kera's eyes widened as she noticed an unusual scar on her twin's neck and shoulder, and she gasped, "Kagome, what on earth happened to your neck?" pointing at the iridescent scars.

Hearing this, Bankotsu's eyes widened and he stormed over to check. Pulling the shirt further down, his eyes narrowed on the scar and he spun around seething, "Fucking half breed." He ran over and punched a wide eyed Inuyasha dead in the jaw demanding angrily, "Just when the hell did you do that?"

Kagome moved towards them ordering, "Leave him alone Bankotsu!"

Face and eyes confused Kera asked, "What's going on?"

Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his haori and grit out, "He's fucking mated to her." Tossing the hanyou into a tree demanding, "When?" eyes blazing with sheer fury.

Kera's eyes went wide and she spun around to face her sister demanding, "Is it true Kagome? Did you two mate?"

Kagome snapped, "So what if we did? It's not either of your business," feeling upset that her sister was scolding her like a misbehaved child.

Kera's eyes widened and she roared, "Are you fucking nuts? Daddy is gonna kill him!"

Kagome demanded, "Why would daddy kill him?" growing angrier herself.

Kera clenched her fists and stormed towards the fighting males asking, "Inuyasha are you fucking insane? My father will hand you your ass over this!"

Inuyasha angrily barked out, "Fuck off. It doesn't concern you bitch."

Earning a vicious punch to the jaw from the irate mercenary, as he ordered, "Watch how you talk to my wife, filthy mutt."

Inuyasha punched him back, snapping, "Then tell her to leave my mate alone."

Bankotsu flung him bodily into another tree and demanded, "Fucking tell me right now when you did this asshole!" cracking his fists menacingly; as he stormed over to the groaning hanyou.

Kagome angrily yelled, "It was last night, now keep your hands off my mate, Bankotsu." her own eyes blazing with anger.

Kera gasped and roared, "You mean you two fucking snuck off and mated last night?" glaring at her sister.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Jakotsu all stared on in utter disbelief at the news, and the fight, unable to speak.

Bankotsu picked Inuyasha up, smashing his fist into his stomach and promised, "You're fucking going to regret this when Soru gets a hold of you." Adding angrily, "And we're going to settle this shit between you and me right now!"

Hauling the hanyou back to his feet, Bankotsu informed him dead seriously, "I'm the fucking leader, and by damned you're going to learn your place, here and now." Smashing his steel like fists into Inuyasha's ribs, while he was pinned against the tree, by the throat.

Inuyasha gasped in pain and bit out, "Fuck that corpse! I'm the leader." Kicking Bankotsu away and diving on top of him.

Bankotsu rolled Inuyasha under him and began wailing on him with his fists yelling, "Bullshit! You'd just fucking get every one of us killed. You will learn your place tonight!"

Kera shook her head scowling at the fighting men, then whirled on her sister informing her, "This is nothing compared to what daddy will do."

Kagome yelled, "Stop it Bankotsu, damn you stop," as the males both began bleeding.

Kera shook her head stating evenly, "You just don't get it and neither does he," staring her sister dead in the eyes.

Kagome snapped angrily, "Get what?"

Kera answered, "Daddy is going to flip out, and he may not even try to understand this time. Remember 'the talk' Kags?"

Clenching her teeth, Kagome hissed, "What about it?"

Kera said angrily, "Daddy and Inuyasha have issues to work out and you two have just gone and multiplied them." Shaking her head and sitting down, watching her husband and her 'brother in law' duke it out."

Kagome stormed over demanding, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kera sighed answering seriously, "It means I'd hate to be in your shoes, when he's done with you two." staring deeply into her twin's eyes.

Kagome spun back around angrily yelling, "Damnit leave him alone Bankotsu!"

Kera glared at her sister and yelled, "Leave Ban alone Kags, he isn't the one who just opened up a whole can of worms, by acting stupid!" standing to her feet.

Kagome spun to face her twin demanding angrily, "So now me and Inuyasha getting married is stupid?"

Kera barked back, "No, but how you did it was!" clenching her fists.

Seeing that another fight was about to ensue, Jakotsu walked up holding Kera back ordering coolly, "Remember the babies." While Sango held Kagome back, soothing, "Calm down Kagome and we will sort this out," glaring at Kera.

Kera and Kagome tried to fight free and get at each other, but Jakotsu and Sango held them back. Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued rolling on the ground, trading punches and insults.

Jakotsu stared at the fighting males and sighed saying, "Boy Big brother is really mad this time. I hope he doesn't kill Inuyasha."

Walking up Miroku sighed agreeing, "Let's hope not," as he shook his head at the fighting men.

Bankotsu stood over Inuyasha kicking him hard and sent him flying into a tree, before storming over and trapping Inuyasha's hand behind his arm hissing, "We're going back and you're going to face Soru- tonight!"

Deciding to end the match, Sesshomaru walked over, tying his half brother's hands with a chain, and shoved him ahead of him ordering, "Let's go half breed."

Bankotsu sent his wife a look, and Kera nodded. Bankotsu ordered, "Miroku, clean up camp and then catch up with us.

Sango scowled. "I'm going with you Kagome." Kirara transformed mewling. Kagome clenched her fists and mounted the fire cat. Sango climbed behind her and they flew into the air.

Kera and Sesshomaru followed behind the furious mercenary leader, who was now alternating between shoving the chained mutt ahead of him, and angrily dragging him by the haori.

Jakotsu walked on the other side of Kera shaking his head. Kera sighed praying silently, _"Please don't let daddy kill that stupid mutt." _knowing damn well that her father was going to be furious.

Bankotsu warned icily, "If you ever try another stupid stunt like this Inuyasha, I will kill you- plain and simple." Shoving him roughly, earning another growl from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru warned, "Don't even think about escaping, little brother." Furious at the way he was being treated, Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome angrily yelled down from Kirara's back, "Leave him alone you two!"

Kera shook her head sadly and clenched her jaw, before muttering, "This was the last thing we needed to have happen right now."

Miroku caught up to them, carrying Kagome's bag and walked beside Kera, Sesshomaru, and Jakotsu. The group continued towards the well throughout the night.

Once they arrived at the well Inuyasha was roughly grabbed by the collar, and Bankotsu pitched them both into the well growling, "Let's go mutt." tempted to punch him again.

Kagome clenched her jaw and yelled, "Don't you hurt him Bankotsu!" and jumped into the well, after her mate and brother in law.

Kera sighed and jumped into the well, shaking her head disappointed, again praying her father wouldn't kill the stupid hanyou.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, Sango, and Shippo all sat down waiting for the others to return.

Miroku asked, "Inuyasha has really done it now huh?"

Sango defended, "But Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other longer."

Miroku agreed, "Yes they have, but I get the feeling that Kagome's father won't be pleased with any of this."

**With Naraku:**

He was sitting in his castle and ordered, "Come forth and report."

The bald fire breather stepped forth reporting, "We found him, but as you saw Jakotsu went back with him."

Naraku nodded and asked, "And?"

Renkotsu said, "I do not know why, but it appeared Bankotsu was actually traveling with Inuyasha's group."

Naraku blinked wondering, _"Why would a ruthless mercenary like Bankotsu ally himself with his enemy?" _Staring at his newest pawn he asked, "Is that all?"

Staring at his new boss, Renkotsu said, "No there was one other thing."

Naraku asked, "What?" staring his pawn dead in the eyes.

Renkotsu sighed, "There was another priestess, similar to that Kagome girl, traveling with them. In fact they looked like they could have been twins."

Naraku's ruby eyes widened in shock as he asked, "Why and who is she?"

Renkotsu replied, "That I do not know."

Naraku ordered, "Follow them. Find out who this girl is and why she's with them. Also find out why Bankotsu has allied himself with Inuyasha and the others."

Staring him directly in the eyes, he warned, "Do not disappointment me Renkotsu, now go."

Renkotsu blinked saying, "Yes Naraku," and took his leave.

**A/N: I like where this one ended. The battle scene wasn't quite as good as I'd hoped for, but there you have it- chapter twenty-seven. Lemme know what you think ;)**


	28. Clearing the air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 28:**

**In the Modern Era:**

Bankotsu jumped over the well rim, towing Inuyasha with and ordered angrily, "Move your ass mutt," shoving him ahead of him, towards the house.

Inuyasha growled, "Watch who you're shoving corpse!"

Kagome jumped out of the well yelling, "Damnit Bankotsu, I told you to leave him alone!"

Kera popped out of the well rubbing her temples and slowly climbed out the well. Hearing them still bickering, she yelled angrily, "Enough already!" sighing as she began feeling a little tired.

Recognizing his daughter's voice, Soru came out of the door demanding, "What's going on here?"

Bankotsu disgustedly shoved the bound hanyou sneering, "Go ahead mutt, tell him!" glaring at the hanyou.

Kagome stormed over and smacked Bankotsu screaming, "That's enough!"

Bankotsu glared at her. Kera bellowed, "Back the hell off Kagome!" moving to her husband's side.

Soru bellowed, "Enough **all** of you!" glaring from one person to the next, he demanded, "Now what the hell is going on?!"

Kera sighed rubbing her temples and said irritably, "Tell him Kags, so we can get this over with and I can take a nice long soak."

Kagome rounded on her sister and yelled, "Shut up Kera! I'm sick of you and Bankotsu ordering me around like a damn child!"

Soru asked annoyed, "Is that what this is about?" Facing Kagome he informed her seriously, "They are doing as **I** asked of them young lady." Staring down his angry daughter.

Bankotsu laughed bitterly, "That's not even the half of it." Glaring at Inuyasha and shoving him towards his father in law; he ordered vociferously, "Tell him!"

Inuyasha barked out, "Fuck off corpse!" glaring at the male.

Bankotsu punched him in the face, snapping Inuyasha's neck back, and Kagome shrieked, "Stop it!" fearing he would kill her mate.

Growing tired and seeing as no one else was speaking up Kera sighed saying, "Fine I'll tell him." Facing her father head on she informed him, "Daddy they decided to run off last night and get mated."

Soru scowled asking confused, "What do you mean 'get mated'?" trying not to lose his temper.

Bankotsu spat out angrily, "Mating is the demon's version of getting married."

Soru's eyes bulged out and then narrowed as he roared furiously, "They what?!"

Glaring at Inuyasha he growled, "You'd better explain yourself and I mean now!" stalking towards the bound teen.

Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha screaming, "Don't you touch him!" Glaring at her father she demanded, "So it's alright for Kera to get married but not me?!"

Feeling his anger go up another notch Soru fumed, "Kera didn't go behind my back to do it!" glaring back at his daughter.

Kera sighed rubbing her temples again, feeling the headache building quickly. Bankotsu noticed this and shoved Inuyasha toward Soru saying disgustedly, "He's all yours dad," and moved to his wife's side asking concerned by how pale she was becoming, "Are you alright?"

Smiling up at her husband Kera assured softly, "I'm alright, just tired and I have a bit of a headache building." As she resumed rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to ward off the oncoming pain.

Soru demanded irate, "Inuyasha and Kagome, I want explanation and I mean now!"

Hearing all the raised voices, Kona dropped her dishes and ran up to her husband saying calmly, "Now just a minute Soru, I know you're mad at them but Kagome has a point. She's the same age as Kera."

Not caring if she was acting childishly Kagome yelled angrily, "I've known Inuyasha longer!" Stomping her foot like a petulant child she screamed, "Why should she get to be married and not me?!" pointing from her twin to herself.

Soru spun around snapping angrily, "Because they didn't go behind my back to do it!" sending his feisty daughter a hard glare.

Kona sighed, "I agree they shouldn't have done it behind our backs, but it's already been done." Placing a hand on her irate husband's shoulder she soothed, "Let's all calm down and talk this out like adults."

Soru clenched his fists sneering, "You two are damn lucky that I found out now instead of later," glaring from Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kera scowled adding, "You're gonna have to deal with this on your own Kags." Turning to her husband she requested, "I need to lay down somewhere quiet, can we just go to our place for a while?" knowing that it would at least be quiet back home.

Needing a break from the mutt and worried for his wife Bankotsu nodded informing his mother-in- law, "I'm taking Kera home for a while, we'll be back later." Without waiting for a response Bankotsu scooped his wife into his arms, and slung her bag over his back. Kera closed her eyes and leaned tiredly into his chest, allowing his heart beat to lull her to sleep as he carried her down the stairs.

Soru grit through clenched teeth, "My office-now!" glaring from Inuyasha to Kagome. Kona led them inside and helped Kagome remove the chain that was binding Inuyasha.

Slamming his door with a resounding crack Soru locked it and ordered, "Sit!" pointing to the chairs.

Kona walked over to him suggesting, "Why don't you sit in your chair and I'll rub your shoulders dear."

Soru demanded, "Start talking you two," glaring at the two teenagers who had basically 'eloped' behind his back.

Sick of being treated like a misbehaved child, Kagome stomped her foot crying, "This isn't fair. You were all happy when Kera got married. Why should I be getting treated any different?" glaring at her parents.

Kona sighed, "Kagome, I understand that you've known Inuyasha longer, and that you're upset; but to be fair Bankotsu and Kera didn't go off to do these things behind our backs." Sending her daughter a disapproving frown.

Soru glared at Inuyasha and demanded, "Have you addressed your issues with that 'Kikyo' girl yet?"

Not happy about being given the third degree Inuyasha demanded, "What has that got to do with it? I chose Kagome- she's my mate!"

Soru slammed his fists on the desk and snapped, "I told you not to go any further with my daughter, until you handled the Kikyo problem!"

Kona sighed laying a hand on his fist and soothed, "Temper dear. We're trying to fix this, not make it worse."

Kagome demanded, "Why should things be any different for me than they were for Kera?!" with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kona pleaded with her husband, "Please calm down dear, I don't want us to lose Kagome."

Trying very hard to control his temper Soru sighed saying, "Kagome, you are my daughter and I will **always** love you! But, right now I'm very disappointed in you and Inuyasha."

Taking a deep breath he explained, "Kera and Bankotsu received my blessing, because Bankotsu did the honorable thing asking me for her hand; before he even broached the subject with her."

Staring his daughter directly in the eyes, he said, "I understand that you and Inuyasha love each other and I want you to be happy. But, I don't agree with how you two have done this."

Taking a deep breath and clenching his fist in an effort to control his anger, he said, "You two going behind my back and mating like this seems like you did it out of rebellion and spite."

Kagome cried, "I did it because I love him!" Inuyasha held Kagome allowing her to sob into his chest, while glaring at her father.

Soru sighed adding honestly, "Inuyasha I expected better of you. I thought you were an honest boy."

Annoyed at being talked down to like an errant pup Inuyasha barked out, "Well if those two hadn't been flaunting their being together in our faces-"

Soru scowled and cut him off by demanding, "So it was out of rebellion," narrowing his eyes at his new son-in-law.

Inuyasha barked out, "Of course not- I told you that I love your daughter!"

Kagome cried in Inuyasha's arms while he held her. Inuyasha barked out condescendingly, "If you hadn't insisted she be treated like a virtual prisoner, while letting your other daughter marry a killer maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Soru snarled, "Are you trying to turn this around on me boy?!" feeling his temper rise once more.

Realizing how volatile things were becoming Kona said desperately, "Soru, Inuyasha, please calm down."

Soru glared at the hanyou roaring angrily, "I'm doing my job as her father! Protecting her and looking out for her future," Rising from his seat to lean over his desk and to tower over the Hanyou.

Inuyasha barked out, "Then why is Kera allowed to marry a murdered, while Kagome is virtually a prisoner?!" not backing down.

Kona gently reminded, "Soru, Kagome isn't used to your iron tight rulings dear, she's has had things pretty lax with me."

Staring at his wife Soru sighed saying, "I realize that Kona, but there are still traditions that should be followed." Glaring at Inuyasha he snapped, "And you've broken damn neared everyone one of them with your little rebellious stunt!"

Knowing he would probably have a fight on his hands soon Inuyasha pushed Kagome protectively behind him and glared at the older male growling.

Moving lightening quick and grasping Inuyasha by the throat, Soru held him off the ground glaring directly into his eyes. He scowled informing him icily, "Mark my words Inuyasha, if you hurt Kagome even one more time- I will kill you!"

Glaring at her father Kagome practically shrieked, "He's not hurting me daddy- you are!"

Due to his shock Soru dropped and stood there blinking a few times, after her words sunk in. Kona sighed shaking her head and said, "Kagome please calm down. I'm sure we can work this out."

Kagome piped off angrily, "What's to work out? Kera is a perfect little angel and I'm just a cast off."

Kona gasped and Soru bellowed, "Enough! Kagome no one ever said your sister was perfect and she's far from being an angel." glaring at his defiant daughter.

Kagome snapped back, "Yeah well everyone sure as hell acts like she's little miss perfect. Kera gets anything and everything she wants, but if I dare try to do what I want, all hell breaks loose!" flames of anger licking her deep brown eyes that were now hard as mud.

Kona sobbed and Soru blinked for once he was completely speechless. After a few deafening moments of silence Soru spoke sadly. "I didn't realize that you were being made to feel so resentful Kagome. Yes I do treat you differently- but it's because I know that your sister is able to handle herself, where as you have been sheltered by your mother all of your life. I was only trying to protect you." He said staring directly into her eyes.

Kagome's eyes watered and she said emotionally, "Well you didn't have to be so hard about it. I may not be as strong as Kera, but I am able to fight demons and protect my friends and myself just fine."

Soru sighed and sat back in his chair asking softly, "Have I been so blind all this time? I thought you would need my protection, but I guess you don't- at least not as much as I'd wanted you to."

Kona walked over to him sobbing and said, "Remember dear Kagome isn't fighting alone either, She's always had Inuyasha and the others to help her. She's every bit as responsible a person as Kera is."

He sighed and hugged his wife burying his head into her chest and took a few calming breaths. He was about to address his daughter and her mate, when a loud knock sounded on the door.

Soru asked, "What?" staring at the door.

Kera said, "It's me daddy."

Soru sighed and walked over to unlock the door asking, "What's up?"

Kera scowled answering, "I won't be able to rest until all six of us have dealt with this peacefully."

Bankotsu sighed adding, "I tried making her lay down, but she's too upset." shrugging.

Soru said, "Actually that's a good idea. Come inside you two." standing aside to allow them to enter the office.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms sulking on the couch. Inuyasha growled low as he glared at the intruders.

Kera rolled her eyes as she and Bankotsu moved over to the chairs beside the desk. Bankotsu just wanted this over so he could get his wife to rest before she dropped from exhaustion.

Soru cleared his throat and said, "I realize now that maybe I have been a little… overprotective of Kagome- however I do still think she will need someone to help her." Kagome and Inuyasha opened their mouths to protest. Soru held up a hand silencing them and continued, "But seeing how Inuyasha is now Kagome's mate that person will be him."

Soru added, "There is one more thing, Kagome's schooling goes on as agreed. Kera help your sister when she needs it."

Kagome protested, "But daddy-"

He held up his hand adding, "Inuyasha as her husband I expect you to make certain that she studies for two hours a day as originally stated. If she doesn't, or you don't enforce it- then I will keep her here until she is completely caught up. Understood?" he finished, staring at his son in law.

Sighing Inuyasha reluctantly nodded. Kera smiled, "Good now for the last part." She stood up and stated seriously, "As you all know, I am pregnant. This means that I won't be able to fight in any battles, once I start showing. However I will still kick your ass if you hurt my sister or threaten my loved ones." She finished staring right at Inuyasha.

Bankotsu smirked remarking amused, "Feisty as ever I see." grinning at his wife.

Kagome scowled warning, "Don't threaten my mate Kera."

Soru explained peacefully, "It wasn't a threat Kagome. Your sister has never allowed anyone to get away with threatening her family or loved ones. That's just the way she is."

Kagome huffed and sat back down. Inuyasha scowled. Bankotsu asked, "Are we done now? I'd like to take my obstinate wife home for some well needed sleep." He finished staring at said wife, who smirked amused.

Soru chuckled, "Yeah we're done here. You two can go now and thanks Bankotsu." Bankotsu sighed relieved and nodded to his father in law. He bent down scooping Kera into his arms staring into her startled gaze and ordered in a no nonsense tone, "We're going home and you **are** going to rest, even if I have to tie you to the bed myself." As he began carrying her over to the door. Kera chuckled and leaned her head against his strong chest as her heavy eyes began drooping and murmured sleepily, "Yes dear," ending with a huge yawn.

Once they left the office Kona closed the door and Soru chuckled amused, before turning back to his daughter and saying, "I really did think I was doing what was best for you Kagome. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't think you were as special to me as Kera."

Reaching over to envelope her in a hug he explained, "All three of my children are just as important to me as the others. I love you very much pumpkins, and I want to see you happy."

Kagome began crying in his arms as she hugged him back saying, "I love you too daddy."

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he watched his beloved mate and her father reconcile. Knowing how important her family was to her, Inuyasha rose to his feet, holding out a clawed hand to the elder male saying, "Hopefully we can now start getting along better, for Kagome's sake."

Soru's lips tilted into a smile and he clasped the hanyou's hand saying, "Take good care of her, my boy." Inuyasha nodded as they stared into each other's eyes before grunting and clasping hands with his father in law.

Soru gave him a firm handshake and released his precious daughter into the arms of her mate. "Be happy pumpkins, and stay safe you two."

Overwhelmed with happiness Kagome smiled and answered, "I am daddy and we will." Soru smiled and nodded.

Kona clasped her hands with tears of joy in her eyes and offered, "Well now that everyone has become reasonable, how about some dinner?"

Soru grinned adding, "Sounds great love." As he led everyone out of his office adding, "I still expect to see a ring on her hand soon."

Inuyasha grunted and Kagome laughed. "We don't need rings daddy." Moving her shirt from her neck she said, "This is far more meaningful then silly bands of metal." As she pointed to her mating mark proudly showing it to her parents. Soru frowned and then nodded as he led the way to the kitchen.

**With Bankotsu and Kera the next morning:**

Bankotsu rolled out of bed and entered the shower, after kissing his wife's forehead tenderly; Smirking as he noticed how peaceful his little tigress looked while sleeping.

"_I'll have to hurry if I want breakfast done before she wakes up."_ He thought, before slipping naked under the streaming water. After his shower, he slipped into fresh boxers, a tee shirt and some jeans, before answering the phone.

Kera remained sleeping until the aroma of mouth watering bacon, eggs, and toast cooking wafted into the open bedroom, and she groggily opened her eyes as her tummy rumbled reminding her she hadn't eaten since before they'd arrived in her time yesterday.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she moved to the edge of the bed, surprised to find her clothes were gone, but a silk robe had been left on the nightstand. Smiling she slipped the silken robe on and walked into the kitchen tying it at the waist as she asked hopefully, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Bankotsu chuckled answering, "Sure is vixen so sit down and we will eat." Kera grinned and took her seat watching in fascination as her husband moved around the kitchen expertly.

Bankotsu explained, "Mom called this morning and asked what we wanted for breakfast. She came over with the food and helped me cook it for you." His sapphire eyes shone with amusement as he added, "She also made me promise to make sure you drank the fresh squeezed orange juice and milk with it." pointing to the drinks already on the table.

Kera stretched her arms above her head yawning, then grinned replying, "Mom's good at that." Eying the food she sniffed the plate in front of her and said, "Smells delicious, thanks." And began eating the bountiful meal he had placed in front of her.

He placed her prenatals and calcium chews in front of her and poured the glasses of juice and milk, blushing slightly as he admitted sheepishly, "Mom did most of it, I only did the eggs, bacon, and toast."

Kera shoveled some of the eggs into her mouth and said, "Perfect. Light and fluffy just the way I like them." Bankotsu grinned at her proudly before tucking into his own meal. Kera smiled and took her prenatal and calcium chew, swallowing them with the milk. She finished eating her meal and drank her juice.

Grinning she said gratefully, "Thanks babe that really hit the spot." feeling pleasantly full. Bankotsu nodded and polished off the remainder of his food. Once they had finished off the pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, milk, and juice; Kera collected the dishes and carried them over to the sink.

Bankotsu hooked his arms around her waist and turned her toward the bedroom ordering, "Go relax and take a shower while I do the dishes, now scoot." and playfully swatted her behind chuckling at her surprised gasp, before she strolled off to do as bidden.

Bankotsu turned around and began washing the dishes, as he heard the shower turn on and he smiled. "She looks much healthier this morning." He thought pleased at how her complexion had returned to normal.

Kera climbed into the shower and allowed the water to rain down on her sighing blissfully as she thought, _"Life just doesn't get any better than this." _referring to her love with Bankotsu and their life together.

Frowning she thought_, "I just hope Ban and Inuyasha can come to some kind of a peaceful understanding without tearing Kags apart." _She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and rinsed her hair, before turning off the water and climbing out. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her torso before stepping out into the bedroom.

She sat on the bed and began brushing out her hair asking, "Ban where are my clothes?"

He replied, "In the dryer, I washed them for ya along with mine."

Kera smiled thinking, _"He's so thoughtful."_ Standing up she said, "Thanks love." and made her way over to the dryer to pull out her clothes.

She pulled the towel off and slipped into her fresh clothes, while Bankotsu finished gathering the stuff they we need and placing it into her pack.

After finishing his task, Bankotsu slung one arm of the bag over his shoulder and said, "Let's get going babe. Mom and the others are waiting."

She nodded and walked over to the door. Bankotsu locked the door and the lovers walked downstairs saying their farewells to Arlin. He smiled, "You two come visit me soon okay? And don't overdo things Kera."

Kera smiled promising, "We will, and I won't." laughing she added, "Like Ban would even let me." jokingly.

Bankotsu commented seriously, "Not a chance babe." and led her out the door, as Arlin's chuckle filled the air.

Kera and Bankotsu held hands and walked over to her parent's house. Kona greeted cheerily, "Hey you two," as they entered the living room.

Kera grinned replying, "Hey mama and thanks so much for the delicious pancakes and sausage."

Kona replied happily, "Anytime dear." as she hugged her daughter and son in law.

Kagome and Inuyasha came downstairs and Kagome asked cheerily, "Everything set?"

Kera answered, "Yup we're good to go." smiling at her twin. Inuyasha grunted and Bankotsu snorted.

Turning to his wife, the mercenary leader said, "Alright then let's get going. I'm sure Ja and the others are waiting by now." Kera nodded and walked over hugging her father before following her husband out to the well house.

Kagome hugged her father and mother, before following her mate out the door promising, "Well be back in a week or so."

Soru sighed and held his wife, as they watched their twins and their spouses leave again. He asked, "Think they will get along now?" staring at the well.

Kona replied happily, "Well enough." And turned into his arms kissing his lips assuring, "They're in good hands love." Soru nodded and kissed her back, before leading her back inside.

**A/N Sorry I know it's pretty short but well, it's better this way. So there you have it, chapter twenty eight everyone enjoy. I'd love some feedback on what you think of the direction I've taken so far. Oh and also I have one more poll up for this fic, I'd like to know what you all think Bankotsu and Kera should have, so please vote- thanks XD**


	29. Father to be takes charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 29:**

**In the Feudal Era:**

Jakotsu walked by and noticed Miroku and Sango still sitting next to the well and warned, "Ya know, I wouldn't sit that close to the well if I were you."

Miroku frowned clearly perplexed asking, "Why not?" as he stared at the more feminine member of the once legendary and now nearly nonexistent Schichinatai.

Sango added, "Yeah, we always sit here to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return." staring at him with curious brown eyes.

Jakotsu shrugged saying carelessly, "Fine whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you when big brother comes jumping out and crushes one of you," before walking over to sit well away from the well.

Remembering how strong Bankotsu was Miroku looked at Sango with big eyes and said nervously, "Uh, maybe we should move further away?" She nodded and they moved.

Not ten minutes later they heard Kera's surprised squeal as Bankotsu scooped her into his squatted down and pushed with his legs to jump out of the well. He landed on the ground with Kera's bag on his back and his wife nestled firmly in his arms, hugging his neck.

He straightened up and lowered her carefully to her feet, before turning around to greet the shocked people. "Yo," he greeted casually.

Jakotsu said in a sing song voice, "Told ya," and ran over to greet his leader and his little sister with excitement and worried grey eyes.

Surprised by his unexpected hug Kera hugged him back greeting, "Hi Ja."

He pulled back asking concerned, "Are you and the babies okay? You looked really pale when you left." staring directly into her warm light brown eyes with worried grey ones.

Noting the concern in his eyes Kera smiled assuring, "Everything is just fine." Her mind replayed how Bankotsu placed her on their bed and remained as her guard dog all night to ensure she slept. Kera smirked adding amused, "Ban made sure of that as soon as we got home."

Bankotsu nodded and added proudly, "Of course I did. I can't have my wife getting sick, or my children getting hurt, now can I?" Kera grinned shaking her head no.

Jakotsu sighed relieved then admonished, "You had me scared little sister. Don't push yourself so hard like that." wagging a finger in her face and scowling at her.

Kera sighed and shuffled her feet muttering, "Sorry Ja."

Bankotsu chuckled cutting off his best friend's lecture by assuring, "Relax Ja. She knows better. We had a long talk while we were away," Staring at his wife, who decided to sit down and wait for the others. Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction.

Knowing what a lecture from his best friend was like Jakotsu smirked saying, "Good." and sat beside his little sister.

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and Sango walked over asking, "Kagome, is everything… you know, okay?" concern in her big bruneous eyes.

Kagome smiled answering happily, "Yeah Sango. We've all worked it out. Daddy knows that Inuyasha is my mate now."

Inuyasha hugged his mate to his side and added happily, "And he's agreed to let me handle making sure she does her school work."

Kera reminded sternly, "And if you don't, he will lock her away until she's completed it all. Trust me Inuyasha I know, because that's exactly what he did to me after I came back from a long absence do to a job."

Inuyasha scowled at Kera and remembering the talk she'd had with her twin Kagome sighed. Bankotsu cleared his throat and helped his wife to her feet saying, "If you are all done now. We should get going."

Everyone sighed and gathered their belongings. Bankotsu handed Jakotsu Kera's bag and instructed, "You carry this." Jakotsu nodded and slipped the pack over one shoulder.

Kera smiled adding, "Thanks Ja." He nodded.

Bankotsu walked over shouldering his treasured weapon and said, "Thanks for guarding her for me while I was gone Ja."

Jakotsu beamed with his praise and knowing how much his weapon meant to him added, "Anytime big brother."

Sango asked, "Where to?" as she slung Hiraikotsu over her back holding it with one hand. Miroku stood to his feet with a hand holding his staff wondering the same thing.

Bankotsu answered, "To find Naraku, where else?" as he took his wife's hand and ordered, "You stay between me and Ja. If a fight breaks out, I want you to stay right next to Jakotsu." Facing his best friend he added, "And I want you sticking to her like glue. You job is to defend Kera and protect her and the babies- period. Me and the others will handle the rest."

Kera sighed and Jakotsu nodded assuring seriously, "You bet big brother. Little sister is safe with me." Kera smiled touched by how protective Jakotsu seemed already. She said seriously, "This isn't easy- for me to let others protect me, but I don't want anything happening to our babies," as she stared her husband dead in the eye.

He assured, "Neither do I, or to you. I know its hard Kera, but do this for our children." She sighed and nodded her compliance slipping her daggers out of her pack and into the holders underneath her top. Bankotsu smiled proudly saying, "Good, now let's go."

Kera smiled and walked up beside him, with Jakotsu on the other side of her, and Bankotsu ordered, "Move out." as he led the way down the path.

Sango and Miroku nodded and walked behind the trio with Kagome and Inuyasha behind them. Kagome looked at her mate asking, "You okay Inuyasha?" obvious concern in her eyes as she watched her mate's composure.

He grunted and waved it off, "Yeah let's go." She smiled and slipped her smaller hand into his. His smiled at her and they began walking over to the others.

Bankotsu thought,_ "First thing we need to do is get her some clothes. Doctor Mara said that the reason Kera has been so sleepy lately is because she's already 10 weeks along, so she'll start showing soon." _He announced, "The next village we come across I'm buying you some looser clothes."

Kera nodded agreeing, "Good idea. I doubt I'll fit these jeans much longer." dropping her free hand to her jeans clad thigh, and then bringing the same hand up to stifle a yawn.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up as he asked, "Do I get to help little sister pick out the clothes?" He was practically dancing in place with excitement at the thought.

Bankotsu chuckled answering, "Sure Ja you can help." Kera couldn't help but smile and agree when she noted the excitement in Jakotsu's squeal of joy.

Kagome spoke up "Oh yeah Kera, mom said next time we go back she wants to take us shopping. You know for you some maternity bras and stuff."

Kera hollered back, "Okay Kags, thanks." Turning to Bankotsu she added worriedly, "By that time I will defiantly be starting to show and won't be able to fight if needed. Will you come with us Ban? I know you hate shopping, but I need you there in case he shows up again."

Knowing exactly who she was referring to he scowled answering, "Yes I'll go." Not wanting that creep anywhere near his wife or unborn children.

Kera smiled and kissed his cheek saying happily, "Thanks Ban."

He chuckled amused at how easy going she was today and replied, "Sure thing babe."

Jakotsu frowned asking, "Does she mean that Dory… or whatever his name is… Uh, that guy from school that keeps bothering her?" scratching the back of his head confused.

Bankotsu clenched his jaw and answered testily, "Dorian and yes that's the one." Jakotsu's painted lips made a surprised 'O' and he frowned at the hate he could pick up in his leader's tone.

Kera huffed annoyed, "Some jerks just never take a hint." Muttering, "Even when you flat out tell them no," shuddering in disgust as she remembered the night at the club.

Picking up her morbid tone and sensing she was remembering their night out Bankotsu thought back reassuringly_, "No worries love, he's been banned from the club."_

Kera smiled thinking relived, _"That's good news." _

Bankotsu smirked assuring, _"Arlin and I discussed it the day after I took you and the others to the club. We decided he's bad for business so he'll never be allowed in any of the businesses that we own."_

Kera grinned thinking back_, "Good. Some places we can go out together without fear of running into him."_

Out loud he said seriously, "You don't need to worry about him Kera. Just worry about yourself and our children."

She smiled and agreed, "Yes dear." casting him a flirtatious wink. Bankotsu smirked and turned his attention back to their path.

Jakotsu blinked thinking_, "Okay it's definitely got to be mood swings. First she was sad and angry, and crying. Next she's sleepy, then she's bummed out and then happy and chipper." _Shaking his head to clear it of its current thoughts, he forced himself to think about the upcoming shopping trip and turned his brain to more important matters; like what colors his little sister would look best in.

Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha held hands. She thought happily, _"Finally Inuyasha and I are mates after all these years."_

Inuyasha scowled thinking, _"Where could that bastard be hiding?"_ Feeling Kagome's happiness he smiled thinking_, "At least I was finally able to show her how I really feel."_

Sango sighed relieved as she shifted her weapon and thought, _"It seems they may have all worked things out."_

Miroku blinked thinking, _"So Lady Kera is having problems with this guy from school eh? I can see why I mean she's very pretty, and is a challenge in herself. But is they guy insane? Clearly Bankotsu and Kera are together, they are even married and expecting offspring now. "_Remembering when he'd first met Kera, and how angry the mercenary leader had been at him for touching her, he concluded, _"That guy from school must have a death wish or something." _

Shaking his head to clear it, Miroku smirked thinking, _"Besides I much prefer a sweet woman like my Beautiful Sango here. Speaking of which I haven't felt her touch for a while now so…"_

Sango's eyes widened and she screeched, "Hentai!" as her hand shot up and down delivering a resounding slap to the grinning monk's face.

Miroku caressed his burning cheek lovingly and sighed in bliss thinking_, "All is right with the world." _Smiling at her he said,_ "_Sorry Sango it's my hand I swear."

She muttered, "Sure it is lecher." sending him an angry glare, before dropping back to Kagome's other side.

Inuyasha muttered, "Idiot." which was seconded by Shippo.

Bankotsu blinked thinking amused, _"So love strikes again huh."_

Kera thought back also amused, _"Seems so, eh love?"_

Jakotsu, who had grown used to the monk and slayer's interactions while waiting for his friends to return, ignored them as he was deep in thought about stuff like patterns and colors.

Bankotsu shook his head amused and thought, _"Sounds like she got good contact that time too."_

Kera thought back amused, _"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of when we started dating."_

Bankotsu defended, _"At least I only do it with you though."_

Kera thought back teasingly, _"Yup a perv at times, but you're my perv."_

Bankotsu snickered and reached over groping her butt whispering, "Yup all yours, just like you are all mine." Giving her butt another firm squeeze.

She smirk adding, "Yup we sure are." and pinched his butt earning a startled yelp from her shocked husband. Kera smiled innocently at him and he grinned.

They walked until they came across a village that was about three hours away from where they had started. The village was medium sized and had an inn and tavern and several huts spread out here and there. The shop was small but adequate enough for what they needed.

Bankotsu held up a hand signaling for everyone to stop. Once Kagome Inuyasha and Sango caught up, he informed them. "I'm taking Kera to that village for clothes. We won't be long."

Kagome nodded adding, "I'll take Sango and get some things too. This way we won't have to stop for supplies again for about a week."

Inuyasha frowned and warned his mate, "Be careful." Turning to his brother in law he sighed asking, "Watch out for her?"

Knowing the hanyou couldn't go to the village without hell breaking lose he assured, "Sure thing mutt." Turning to his wife and sister in law he said, "Let's go. I want to get back soon so we can make a small camp for lunch."

Inuyasha assured, "Miroku and I will make camp." Bankotsu nodded and led the women toward the village with Jakotsu on his left side chattering about the clothes he wanted to show his little sister.

Sango shook her head asking amused, "Is he always like this?"

Kera nodded answering, "Yup." Turning to Jakotsu she warned, "Fore starters it's going to be haori and hakamas. I'm not getting into a kimono until I have no other choice. They are way too restrictive."

Jakotsu pouted then said, "Okay so it will limit the patterns available, but still I have some things in mind."

Bankotsu shook his head and turned his attention to Kagome asking, "What did you need to get?"

Kagome replied, "Well all of the blankets are getting worn out. Inuyasha and I have my sleeping bag, but the rest of you need decent blankets- especially with Kera pregnant now."

Bankotsu thought it over and nodded, "Okay. You and Sango get the blankets. I'll stay here in the middle where I can see everyone."

Kagome nodded and she and Sango went to one side to peruse the blankets. Jakotsu led Kera over to the haori and hakamas section and began holding up a few sets to compare colors and her skin.

Kera felt really silly letting someone else chose her clothes. She didn't care about patterns or even colors, so long as they were comfortable. She asked, "How loose can they get but still stay secure?"

Jakotsu answered, "Well big brother's are what they call a large sized because of his strong build."

Kera sighed saying, "Jakotsu I just want something that won't hamper my belly and will let me move around freely and still be able to breathe. Once my belly starts growing I want to be able to still move, which according to the doc will be soon."

Jakotsu frowned staring at the tan colored set and shook his head tossing it away correcting, "Even still you should wear something that compliments your soft skin. It'll make you feel a lot happier when you're big belly makes you feel unattractive." And held up a mint green set thinking, _"Hm better than the last one at least." _

"You have sun beautiful skin and it'd be a shame not to wear something that really brings out your natural glow." Rifling through the clothes he found a rose colored set and smiled.

She stared at it in horror and glared at him warning, "Don't even think about it Jakotsu. I am **not** wearing pink!"

Jakotsu huffed, "Fine," and tossed it aside, replacing it with the lavender one. Rifling through again he found a soft red one that matched nicely with the green and yellow ones.

Kera found a cream one and added it to the pile asking, "Now of these four sets you can help me chose two. We can even mix and match the colors if you like."

They settled on the yellow and lavender tops and green and cream colored bottoms for the two sets; agreeing that they would compliment her skin and eyes nicely, and that they were colors Kera could live with.

Jakotsu signaled his friend that they were done and he walked over looking over their selections and nodded his approval before paying for the two kimono outfits. He then handed the clothes to Jakotsu to put in the pack and led his wife by the hand over to her sister and the demon slayer.

Kagome sighed, "Not much of a selection huh?" Sango nodded grimly.

Kera said, "Don't worry about us, Ban and I have my sleeping bag too remember; and I gave Ja our extra set of blankets. You just need for you Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku."

Sango said, "I'm good with these, I'm sure Miroku will be too."

Kera suggested, "Next time we're home Kags remind me and I'll buy Miroku and Sango's sleeping bags. Think of it as a wedding gift since you skipped that part."

Kagome smiled replying, "Ah but Kera Inuyasha didn't have to get into another 'monkey suit' this way."

Bankotsu added relieved, "Neither did I thank goodness."

Jakotsu and Sango looked confused asking, "Why would they have been in monkey suits?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes stating, "Trust me you don't want to know."

Kagome explained, "It's not really a monkey suit. It's formal clothing of my time." As they started back towards the others after Bankotsu paid for the blankets.

Jakotsu frowned. Bankotsu decreed, "I will **never** wear such stifling clothing as that again- ever." Shuddering as he remembered the thing called a 'tie' being around his neck, he muttered, "Why the hell would anyone actually be willing to wear a noose like that? It's beyond me."

Kera laughed amused, "So I'm not the only one who despises formal wear. And don't worry Ban I'd never ask you to go through that again."

Bankotsu smiled and kissed her cheek saying, "Good, now let's go eat."

Jakotsu frowned, "A noose huh? That's stupid."

Bankotsu added, "You're telling me." As he lead the group back over to the waiting camp.

Bankotsu asked Kagome to start a fire, so she and Inuyasha gathered wood and dug a small fire pit, before she pulled out her lighter and started the fire.

"Miroku you and Sango get the water." Bankotsu ordered and they left to do as bid.

Facing Jakotsu Bankotsu informed him, "Kona said that Kera will need lots of protein, so fruits like papayas and veggies, and she needs to eat small meals containing each every four hours since she is carrying twins. So I want you to stay with Kera, while I go up the tree to get us plenty of papayas to go with lunch.

Jakotsu nodded. Bankotsu kissed Kera assuring, "I'll be careful, now you sit down and stay off of your feet for a while."

Smiling at how thoughtful he was being of her needs and bossy of a husband she nodded and decided to amuse him, by sitting down. Bankotsu smiled and began climbing the trees and collecting the papayas and bananas. Once he had filled the bucket with fresh fruits, he joined his wife and sent the demon slayer and monk to gather fresh carrots and other veggies.

Kera pulled open her bag and pulled out the trail mix bags her mother and snuck into the pack thinking amused, _"Of course I should have guessed mama is going all out too. These are her first grand kids and she's going to want them healthy."_

Even though she wasn't used to being pampered she decided to allow herself to enjoy the pampering a bit. Shrugging she opened one of the bags of trail mix and began popping small handfuls at a time into her mouth savoring the yummy treat.

Kagome reached into her own bag and pulled out some potato chips to share with everyone while Kera shared some of her trail mix.

Bankotsu finished washing the fresh fruits in the stream and carried them into camp handing his wife one of each and instructing, "Eat and don't argue."

Kera chuckled, "Ease up a little babe, mama made sure I'd have plenty of healthy snacks too. But thanks for the fruit, it looks yummy." She lifted the papaya to her mouth and bite into it savoring the tangy taste.

Jakotsu returned with plenty of freshly cleaned carrots and dropped them into the bag he then walked over to the river and caught and smoked some fish adding, "Mama always told me that a pregnant woman needs lots of protein too and fish are a good source of it." as he handed Kera the first smoked fish.

She smiled, "Thanks Ja. But really you guys I think after this I've had enough for now."

Jakotsu nodded adding seriously, "You're welcome. We want you and those babies nice and healthy little sister and I intend to make sure all three of you are."

Kera groaned, "Not here too." causing her husband and sister to laugh.

Bankotsu stated proudly, "Face it love. In your time Mom and Arlin and dad are going to ensure you eat right. And here me and Ja are going to do the same."

Kera muttered, "You're all going to stifle me and spoil these kids before they are even born." Staring at everyone she said, "I really appreciate everything but you're going to have to let me do some things for myself, after all I'm a very independent person and not being allowed to do anything for myself is going to drive me nuts! Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Bankotsu sighed pouting, "We're just trying to take care of you."

Kera walked over kissing his lips and pulled back saying, "I know and I love you even more for it. But Ban I'm not a porcelain doll, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay. I'll try to remember that."

She smiled hugging him and said, "That's all I ask."

He smiled and hugged her back, before scooping her into his arms and carrying her back over to her seat ordering, "Sit still. Doctor Mara said you need to take it easy once in a while, and mom said that all of this walking while good for you, can become a problem if it's over done. That's why we've been taking frequent breaks."

Kera nodded adding, "I know. I've been reading that book Doc gave us."

He smiled, "Good then you know that for the next two weeks things are very dangerous if we aren't careful."

Kera assured, "Yup and don't worry I am taking it easy. I just don't want to become too used to everyone spoiling me."

He laughed, "Good." kissing the tip of her nose, and earning a giggle. He turned to Jakotsu ordering, "Make sure she stays off her feet until I return, before gathering their collection of water canteens to fill them up.

Jakotsu nodded and smiled at Kera. Kera sighed and decided to let her husband have his way for now thinking, _"But once these two weeks are up he's in for a surprise."_

Sensing her sister's frustration Kagome laughed, "Cheer up Kera at least he cares."

Kera smiled, "That's true." and decided to relax while they were still camped.

When Bankotsu returned he handed his wife her canteen and said, "It's good and cold for you."

She smiled saying, "Thanks Ban." and lifted it to her mouth drinking a good amount before capping it.

He smiled saying, "Figured you were thirsty after all that food." before walking off to refill it again.

Inuyasha asked, "Everyone else ready yet?" watching as Kagome and Sango packed up the few things that had been taken out.

They all replied, "Yup we're good to go." Secretly Kagome and Sango were glad for the increased breaks, even if they were short, they were still breaks.

Bankotsu returned warning Jakotsu make sure it's only either catfish or trout. I don't want her eating any of the others and only once every two days."

Jakotsu nodded assuring, "Got it big brother." and smiling at his little sister.

Bankotsu explained, "Doctor Mara gave very specific instructions to me, when I called to ask her about some of my concerns while Kera was sleeping." Walking over to store away the extra canteens he pulled out the list adding, "She's to follow this list carefully and only trout and catfish are allowed for fish."

Kera asked amused, "Whatever would I do without you love?" smiling at her husband.

Bankotsu smirked answering proudly, "Nothing just like me without you." Before placing the list back in the bag and kissing her lips.

She smiled and he helped her to her feet. Jakotsu shouldered the pack and Bankotsu shouldered Banryu saying, "Alright break is over guys, let's move out."

**A/N I've never had twins myself but I know plenty of people who have and I've been doing a lot of research on this subject so if you're wondering if the info is correct, it is XD**

**I don't like writing about something I have no knowledge about, it makes me feels so uncomfortable; so I research pretty much everything. Unfortunately that's a big part about what takes so long for these chapters XD**

**Okay so there is chapter twenty nine everyone - enjoy.**


	30. Unexpected visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 30:**

**Five weeks later:**

Everyone had stopped and camp had already been made. While dinner was cooking Kera walked over to her husband and said, "Ban I want to soak for a bit while dinner cooks."

He looked at his wife and frowned. Seeing a chance for a good soak Kagome jumped up saying, "I'll go with you Kera I'd like a bit of a soak myself."

Inuyasha warned, "Take your bow Kagome," staring at his mate.

She smiled and assured, "I always do Inuyasha." grabbing up her bow and a quiver of arrows, as well as her bathing supplies.

Jumping up Sango piped in, "I'll go too. It'll be the first time the three of us women have bathed together."

Bankotsu relented, "Okay, but I want Jakotsu to keep guard." Holding up his hand to stop Kera's protest he assured, "He'll stay far enough back not to invade you girls' privacy, but I want him there in case anything pops up." staring into his wife's eyes.

She thought_, "You're worried about Renkotsu still aren't you?"_ staring deeply into his eyes.

Staring back into her eyes he thought, _"Damn right I am, not to mention that mangy wolf." _His fist clenched at his sides at the mere thought of the unwanted wolf sniffing around his soul mate and anger flashed in his eyes.

Having read his thoughts and voicing her agreement on that subject Kera sighed and said out loud, "Okay and thanks Ban." kissing his cheek before grabbing her towel, clothes, body wash, and shampoo.

She stood next to her twin while Sango gathered her things. Bankotsu ordered, "Jakotsu go with the girls and keep them safe. Stay back far enough so as not to invade their privacy, but close enough to be of immediate help if anything goes wrong." staring directly at his oldest and most trusted companion.

Jakotsu tapped the sword strapped on his back assuring, "You can count on me." as he stared his best friend in the eyes. Bankotsu nodded and waved them off ordering seriously, "Be back in twenty minutes Kera or I'm coming to get you."

Not pleased about the time limit, but forcing herself to remain calm she sighed and muttered, "Let's go girls." and they walked off together, with Jakotsu right behind them.

Inuyasha spotted Miroku starting to stand up and warned, "You stay right where you are monk." sending him a mean glare.

Bankotsu whirled around pinning the lecher with an angry glare and snapped, "You're coming with me to check the perimeters." and began dragging the protesting monk away by the collar of his robe.

Inuyasha chuckled thinking_, "Maybe that corpse isn't so bad after all."_ as he watched the mercenary leader forcefully dragging the monk away so that he couldn't spy on the women.

**With the girls:**

They reached the spot where the spring was deep enough to bathe, but not deep enough to drown in and deciding it would do nicely; began undressing once they made sure Jakotsu couldn't see them.

While slipping out of her clothes Kagome asked, "So Kera are you ready for the kimonos yet?" as she noticed her sister's once flat belly was beginning to show signs that she was pregnant.

Kera scowled answering, "Not yet at least." Pointing to her green hakamas and lavender haori she added slightly happier, "I still have these." Frowning she added, "It's a shame that I can't fit in my jeans anymore, they were so comfortable."

Kagome placed her bow and arrows within reach of where she planned to soak and chuckled reminding, "It's only temporary Kera. Once the babies are born you'll be fine."

Kera smiled and placed a slender hand lovingly on her slight baby bulge adding, "Yeah that's true."

Sango set her weapon against a tree and began stripping as she added amused, "Never thought I'd see Bankotsu quite so excited about becoming a father."

Kera smiled answering fondly, "We both are." Adding, "And for a long time neither of us thought we'd even have a family of our own."

Unknown to the chattering women a man was walking by and over heard their conversations mainly his ex leader's name. He crouched behind the bushes and thought,_ "Interesting so that wench is Bankotsu's eh?"_

His ears tuned to their conversation and he blinked in shock. _"Having kids now are they? Well I'll just have to fix that then, wont I?" _Stepping out of the bushes he said, "We can't have anymore brats running around here so I'll just have to end this here."

Kera spun around and gasped shocked, "Renkotsu?" Narrowing her eyes she demanded venomously, "What are you doing here you traitor?" as she faced the man that her husband worried about the most.

Renkotsu said disgustedly, "I can't have Bankotsu's bastards running around this world." as he lifted his jug to his mouth.

Kera growled and moved toward the end of the water, placing herself between her twin, their friend, and him. "Bankotsu won't let you lay a finger on us." She declared fiercely, as her hand unconsciously slid over her tummy in a protective gesture.

Renkotsu laughed evilly replying snidely, "I don't see that brat here to save you now, so where is he?" staring at the woman who had moved herself between the others.

Sango and Kagome immediately jumped up pushing Kera behind them and ordered, "Stay back Kera."

Facing Renkotsu Kagome raised her bow saying, "Die Renkotsu." and released her arrow towards the man who had just threatened her twin and her unborn nieces or nephews lives.

Avoiding the shot Renkotsu chuckled and taunted, "Still a bad shot eh miko?" preparing to spew the liquid mixture of fire at the three women.

Kagome and Sango screamed in fear as the fire started towards them, only to be blocked by a bright light that instantaneously encased the entire water around where the women were standing, and shone high into the air.

At the unexpected event occurred Kera blinked asking, "What's going on?" in a confused voice, as she noticed the fire was in fact being held off.

Her heart rate slowed to a normal pace after skipping a beat when she heard an all too familiar voice laced with concern asking, "You and your friends okay Darlin?"

Recognizing the voice Kera's eyes filled with unshed tears as she asked, "Dev?" trying to figure out how he'd gotten to this time period.

The light dimmed a little and a silhouette appeared directly in the middle of the light. As her eyes focused on the image she gasped in shock, for there stood the ghost of her former friend directly in front of the three girls smirking at her with his signature grin as he asked cockily, "Who else?"

Unable to believe that his fire had failed; Renkotsu scowled angrily at the unwanted intrusion and demanded outraged, "Why isn't my fire working?" glaring even angrier towards the women.

Recognizing his former companion's voice, Jakotsu stopped his humming and jumped up yelling angrily, "Oi! Leave them alone Renkotsu. I won't let you hurt little sister or her friends!" swinging his snake like sword toward the bald mercenary.

Holding his childhood companion in his arms Devon looked the mercenary in the eyes and answered fiercely, "Because idiot I won't allow you or anyone else harm Kera or her friends." glaring at the bald man who dared to attack his precious Kera.

Sensing that they were safe Kera leaned into his comforting embrace asking, "Dev why?" as he continued protecting the area from Renkotsu's angry flames.

Devon continued holding her in his protective embrace and smiled answering, "You know why." savoring the moment, as he used his powers to hold off the flames that were intended to burn his friend and her companions.

Placing his translucent hand over the slight bulge of her belly he smirked adding amused, "I take it that you and your hard headed man have made up then?" staring down at the woman that he loved with all of his soul. Kera blushed and grinned nodding. He said sincerely, "I'm happy for you both then," and affectionately kissed her forehead.

Kagome asked shocked, "Kera who is he?" pointing to the ghost who was acting very familiar with her twin.

Feeling light hearted Kera smiled proclaiming proudly, "My best friend," as she buried her head on his chest; earning a shocked gasp from her twin and Sango, and a smirk from her dead ex.

Devon's ghost stared at the woman who looked a lot like his beloved and said, "Ah, you must be the sister- It's a pleasure to meet you my lady." Kagome blinked in shock staring at him.

Sango smiled at him saying, "You seem nice."

Devon chuckled amused saying, "If only she knew the truth, eh?" earning a giggle from the woman he'd grown up with.

He grinned and turned his attention to the battle at hand. As Jakotsu and Renkotsu continued battling Kera startled when she heard Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Miroku crash through the trees and demand in unison, "What's going on?!" with their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

Eyes narrowing on Renkotsu, Bankotsu jumped in front of the women and growled angrily, "Die already you filthy traitor." swinging Banryu towards Renkotsu, who was instantly enveloped in a purple mist.

After Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Miroku finished coughing as the smoke vanished, Bankotsu swung around to find his wife surrounded by a mysterious bright glow and demanded, "Kera are you okay?"

She quickly stepped over to the shore and hastily pulled her clothes on while answering, "Yeah Ban we're just fine."

Once she and the other girls were decently dressed Devon's ghost lessened the strength of the glow and he stared at the man who held his beloved's heart. Their eyes locked for a long tense moment, before he spoke beseeching, "Take good care of her for me."

Hearing his request and breaking the trance like gaze Bankotsu blinked and demanded gruffly, "What are **you** doing here?" as he stared at the ghost of his wife's ex.

Kera smiled answering, "He protected us until Jakotsu got here." as she smiled from her best friend's ghost to her husband, before walking over to proudly stand beside her husband.

Bankotsu grunted and said grudgingly, "Guess I owe you a thanks then." as he stared hard at the ghost, unable to believe that he was having to deal with him again.

Devon's amused chuckle rumbled loudly in the air before he answered, "Not at all." Ignoring the onlookers and moving over to the stunned teenage male and his bride; he whispered lowly so that only they could hear him, "Remember this Bankotsu, I will always be watching over Kera and the kids," before smirking at the perturbed man and disappearing.

Kera whispered gratefully, "Thanks Dev," as she leaned into her husband's warm and soothing embrace.

Bankotsu sighed and held her close to him muttering, "Damn specters can be so annoying," Adding grudgingly, "At least you kept them safe." Before placing a kiss on his beloved wife's head and a calloused hand on her stomach, as he thought gratefully_, "Thank you for that."_

A warm breeze flew around the embracing couple and he could have sworn he heard another chuckle followed by a soft, "Anytime." before the wind suddenly stilled and vanished.

Kera grinned asking, "Is everyone okay?" as she faced the others noticing the shock plastered on their faces, still hugging her husband's waist.

Kagome grinned answering, "Yeah," Adding amused, "And it looks like you've got your very own guardian angel, Kera." referring to the recent specter's unexpected visit.

Kera's eyes lit with amusement and she smirked. Bankotsu grunted and sighed ordering, "Let's get back to camp," as he began leading his wife away from the area.

Jakotsu scowled and walked back to the camp thinking angrily_, "I'm going to get you next time Renkotsu, you dirty rotten scoundrel!"_

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his mate and led her back to camp thinking, "_Thank goodness she's safe."_

Sango asked confused, "So if that was your best friend Kera, why was he a ghost and why was he here- in this time?" as she entered the camp.

Saddened by the memories of his death Kera started to say, "He's a ghost because-"

Sensing her sadness and not wanting her anymore upset Bankotsu cut in evenly, "He was killed a while back, and he was there because apparently he's taken it upon himself to guard over Kera - even in the afterlife."

Kera smiled and thanked him. He nodded and handed her a bowl of food ordering, "Eat." staring into her soft eyes.

She accepted the food saying, "Thanks Ban- for everything." knowing that it wasn't easy for him to deal with having Devon's ghost around.

He smiled and sat beside her saying, seriously "I love you Kera, and having him around makes you happy and keeps you and the kids safe, then I'll tolerate it." before kissing her cheek affectionately and digging in to his own food.

She replied happily, "I love you too Ban, with all that I am and ever will be." Kissing his cheek and hungrily tucking into her own delicious meal.

Remembering what his best friend had explained about the talk with her father and about her ex, Jakotsu asked curiously, "So that was Devon huh?" staring at his little sister as he sat down to eat his food.

Kera answered, "Yup that was him." with a small smile and continued eating her food happily.

Between mouthful's his own food Miroku asked curiously, "Wasn't he your ex or something?" Kera nodded and ate silently. Bankotsu sighed and continued eating his food, before taking his and his wife's empty bowls and placing them aside; staring down at the ground pretending interest in the dirt on his foot wraps.

Kera smiled and carefully moved to sit behind him and reached up rubbing his shoulders as she asked concerned, "You okay love?"

He sighed and answered, "Yeah just pissed that he got away- again." Closing his eyes and leaning in to her soothing touches and letting her work away his tension.

Fifteen minutes later Kera finished his shoulder rub and walked around to sit in his lap asking, "Feel better now?" forcing his chin up so he had to stare her in the eyes.

Touched by her concern Bankotsu smiled and nuzzled into her hair answering, "Yeah a little," before placing a tender kiss on the side of her soft neck.

Kera smiled saying, "Good." and kissed his jaw line reaching over to entwine their hands; leading his down to her stomach as she bared it and said amused, "These two are rather active tonight."

Bankotsu's blue eyes widened in utter shock as he felt a tiny kick against his large palm, he sat there completely awed by the experience.

Knowing that it was his first time feeling their babies' moves Kera smirked. "Guess the little ones want to reassure you that they are fine too, huh daddy?" she said ending in an amused tone.

Bankotsu's heart pounded against his chest in excitement and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as pure happiness slowly replaced the shock in his eyes. "I feel them," he said still slightly awed.

Kera chuckled and faced him confirming seriously, "Yup those are our babies Ban. Our children are big enough now that they are moving around and kicking their mama." slightly awed herself.

His smile widened as he felt the tiny kick again and said, "Wow." Frowning as he added a little disappointed, "They're kind of weak."

Kera assured, "According to the book they are just getting started daddy. By the time these two are ready to come out, I'll be lucky to have any ribs left."

Bankotsu chuckled adding happily, "They are going to be strong like their parent's- I can just feel it."

Kera smiled glad she had been able to lighten his dark mood. She laid her head on his chest informing him proudly, "That they will."

Walking over to stand in front of the happy couple Jakotsu asked a little nervously, "Can I feel them?" staring anxiously at the expectant parents and waiting for an answer.

Bankotsu looked at Kera, who smiled and nodded. Bankotsu took his best friend's hand and said, "It's really feint right now but-"

He was cut off as Jakotsu grinned announcing happily, "I felt it." grey eyes shining with sheer awe.

Kera chuckled and Bankotsu grinned declaring proudly, "My children, those are my kids growing in there." Staring his best friend in the eyes he asked excitedly, "Can you believe it Ja?"

Jakotsu squealed excitedly, "And my nieces or nephews," eager to hold the little ones once they were born. Kera smiled at the exchange between her husband and his friend and held onto her love afraid to believe this was real.

Kagome smiled adding, "Mama is so excited about the doctor doing the ultra sound too."

Kera announced happily, "Yeah, although Ban and I have agreed to wait until the babies are born to learn the sexes."

Bankotsu grinned adding, "Makes it more like these times where people didn't know until the baby was born. This way we will all find out at the same time."

Kera added happily, "Luckily since it is twins, I have a modern doctor to tell us what to expect, and what to watch out for as signs of possible complications."

Sango nodded adding, "At least you and the children will have a better chance of surviving if anything does come up."

Kera added, "Yup- especially since we know what to watch out for. Modern medicine does come in handy sometimes, but I still prefer the herbal methods of healing myself."

Jakotsu removed his hand and sighed happily thinking about holding his nieces or nephews once they were finally born. He also vowed to himself not to let anything happen to either of the three of them.

Feeling the day's activities catch up to her, on top of the strain her body was under carrying twins; Kera yawned and announced, "I think it's time for me to take a nap." Bankotsu nodded and carried her over to their blankets reminding, "Tomorrow we head back for the well, so sleep while you can love. I'll carry you part of the way tomorrow, because I don't want to stop anymore then we have to."

She nodded and stretched out on her side kissing his cheek and whispered, "Night love."

He kissed her lips briefly and replied, "Night vixen." Placing his hand on her belly he whispered, "Be good and let mommy sleep for a while." Smiling as he felt two tiny kicks as if in response and then nothing.

He removed his hand and walked over to Jakotsu ordering, "You sleep tonight, I'll take watch- I can always sleep once we get to Kera's time." Jakotsu nodded and stretched out on his blankets next to his little sister but still about five feet away.

Bankotsu smiled as he noticed the defensive position his friend had taken and thought, _"Thanks Ja." _Knowing that if anyone other than himself approached her while she slept Jakotsu would wake up ready to fight immediately.

He hefted Banryu to his shoulders and began making his rounds around the camp. Inuyasha watched him closely and thought_, "With Renkotsu around again he's going to be even more edgy." _

Sighing he decided_, "We're better off combining our strength and focusing on our enemies rather than fighting among ourselves for supremacy… With his bitch pupped he's going to be even more dominant… I guess I'd be just as obstinate as he is right now if Kagome were the one pupped…"_

Bankotsu sensed the hanyou's eyes on him and asked, "Something wrong mutt?" staring right at him.

Inuyasha scowled and looked away. His eyes landed on Kagome and he thought, _"I'd kill anyone who tried to keep me from her, and I'd kill anyone who remotely threatened her or the pups." _Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the tree watching over the camp.

Bankotsu resumed his rounds and thought, _"Damn Renkotsu. Now he's going to know she's pregnant too."_ Wishing like hell he'd have been able to kill that annoying former monk.

His hand clenched around the hilt of his family heirloom as he thought about his former comrade and scowled. He moved to sit beside his slumbering wife and smirked pleased as Jakotsu's head popped up long enough to see that it was him. He nodded to his friend and Jakotsu smiled before laying back down.

Bankotsu reached out and ran his fingers through her silky hair thinking, _"I'm so glad they are all safe. Tomorrow we head back to her time for the check up."_ He lowered his hand to her slight bulging belly and thought happily_, "And now they are moving around inside her, so I can know that they are okay."_

Inuyasha watched the mercenary and smiled thinking, _"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle_." Adding quickly, "_I hope they come out nicer like their Aunt Kagome," _as he shook a picture of mini Bankotsu's from his mind scowling.

His amber eyes slipped over to his peaceful mate and the small kit curled into her side and he thought_, "Guess in a way I'm now Shippo's father too."_ Smiling as he thought proudly, _"That little kit sure is getting stronger," _watching his 'son' shift closer to his mate and sigh in content as her arm wrapped around him in their sleep.

His eyes shifted over to the first two friends he'd made after meeting his mate. The monk lay there with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. Inuyasha scowled and thought, _"Dirty monk is probably dreaming about getting laid_." Shaking his head in disgust he turned his eyes to Sango and smiled thinking proudly_, "She's very protective of Kagome as if they were really sisters. I'm glad she and Kagome became friends."_

He shifted to the newest members and thought, _"Kera's not so bad once she grows on you. I guess the other two aren't either." _Sighing he thought, _"I still can't believe we've teamed up though."_

Bankotsu sighed asking, "How long are you going to stare over here mutt?" turning to face said hanyou.

Inuyasha scowled asking annoyed, "Why do you keep referring to me as that, corpse?"

Bankotsu smirked answering honestly, "Because it's fun to see you get all riled up."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes asking unamused, "Are you ever going to grown up and stop acting like such a kid?"

Bankotsu's smirk widened before he assured his brother in law, "I can be serious when needed." Adding impishly, "I just like having fun more than most grownups do."

Inuyasha chuckled and responded, "As is evident by the fact I'm going to be an uncle."

Bankotsu scowled and muttered, "Forgot that makes you their uncle," before piping off, "Yeah well that too mutt, but I hadn't been referring to that aspect."

His eyes lit with merriment and he grinned teasing, "Does the dirty minded dog have something naughty burned into the brain, huh?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "As if." and looked away. A minute later the camp lapsed into silence for the remainder of the evening.

**Three hours before sunrise:**

Bankotsu nudged Jakotsu with his foot and ordered, "Get up Ja and get ready to go."

Jakotsu yawned and picked up his blanket, putting it away before knelling by the water and washing his face.

Inuyasha told Kagome to get up and start breakfast since they were leaving soon. She smiled and jumped up chipper as always, earning a chuckle from her mate.

Bankotsu nudged the slayer and the monk ordering, "Time to get up and prepare to leave."

He opted to let Kera sleep until breakfast was ready and then woke her ordering, "Come on Kera, it's time to get up sweetheart."

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned stretching before she held out her hand allowing him to lift her to her feet. He helped her over to the water and she knelt down washing her face to help her wake up.

Once she was awake she joined her husband over by their blankets and began folding their blankets before placing them in the bag. Bankotsu sat her down and handed her some fruit saying, "Eat up. We're leaving once everyone has eaten."

She smiled thanking him and her eyes lit up as her sister walked over handing her a bowl of scrambled eggs. "Mmm yummy," she said thanking her twin, before devouring her meal.

Bankotsu reached into her pack handing her a prenatal vitamin and her calcium chews. She smiled and dutifully took her vitamin and chewed her chews before draining her canteen and handing it back to her smiling husband.

He took the canteen over and filled it with fresh cool water before capping it and placing it inside her pack. Sango handed her a small bowl of nuts while she waited for the fish to finish smoking.

Once the fish were done, Jakotsu carried one over to her adding, "Eat up little sister, you need to keep your strength up." Kera smiled thanking him and ate her fish before walking over to the spring and washing her hands a face while everyone else finished their food.

Once everyone had eaten Bankotsu handed Jakotsu the bag and said, "Alright mount up and let's head out." taking his wife's hand and leading the way down the path, with his best friend on her other side.

Kera smiled and walked proudly between her husband and his oldest companion. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all fell into step behind them.

**With Renkotsu:**

He scowled at the bars in front of him and demanded, "When will he see me?!" glaring at Kohaku, who had escorted him to this cell upon his arrival.

Kohaku shrugged answering calmly, "I don't know. Master Naraku's orders were simply to detain you until he was ready to see you again."

Renkotsu scowled and slammed his fist against the bars, cursing the barrier that kept him inside the cell.

**With Naraku:**

He was deep inside his chambers allowing the change time to complete while thinking, _"That mercenary is becoming too brave for his own good. Maybe keeping him locked in a cage like the animal he is for a while will settle him down."_

Scowling he stated angrily, "If I wanted them dead I'd have said so. It's a good thing I had my bugs following him." As he remembered watching Renkotsu in the mirror as he attacked the women.

"_I'll have to find out soon what all was said_," he thought in annoyance, waiting impatiently for his transformation to finish. "Two more days," he muttered into the darkness.

**With Kagura:**

She was waiting in her own cell angered at having her wings clipped. "Damn that Naraku, why must he torture me like this." she muttered, sighing as she stared wistfully out the bars at the open sky longing to be free to feel the wind in her hair.

Sighing she slumped onto the lumpy cot and scowled, "I want out soon!" she hissed angrily into the empty room.

**A/N okay there's chapter 30 all- enjoy XD**


	31. A day out with the family part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 31:**

**In the Feudal Era:**

Bankotsu arrived at the bone eater's well with his smiling wife in his arms and set her down ordering, "Stay put while I secure Banryu and give the others orders for while we are gone."

She yawned and waved him off acknowledging that she would stay put. He carried Banryu over to a large tree and ordered, "Keep guard over Banryu while I'm gone Ja. And keep your eyes peeled as well."

Jakotsu nodded and countered, "You make sure that little sister gets her rest and eats right."

Bankotsu chuckled assuring, "No worries there Ja, if I didn't mom would." clapping his friend on the back before facing the rest of the group and ordering, "Miroku, Sango and Shippo, I want you three to stay here and protect the village."

Adding seriously, "I also want you to keep your ears peeled for any rumors of Naraku or Renkotsu. If you do find out something, check it out carefully. If it turns out to be a legitimate lead, return here and wait by the well. We will look into it once we return."

Giving them his most commanding voice he said, "I don't want anybody taking off alone, or to chase after the leads while we're gone no matter what." Facing them looking every bit the fearsome mercenary leader he was he asked, "Am I clear?" glaring from one to the next.

They all answered seriously, "Yes."

He nodded reminding them seriously, "Renkotsu is a devious sonova bitch and I wouldn't put anything past him." balling his fist at his side to control his anger.

Sango Miroku and Jakotsu all acknowledge, "Understood."

Bankotsu nodded once in satisfaction and took Kera's bag from Jakotsu reminding, "We'll be gone for a few days."

Jakotsu nodded and promised, "We'll handle things here."

Bankotsu grinned saying, "I'm counting on you all and stay safe." With that he walked over to Kera and scooped her into his arms before jumping into the well with the bag firmly on his back. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled holding hands and jumped through behind them.

Jakotsu sat next to the tree and prepared for the long wait. Sango and Miroku went to check on the old priestess before sitting to wait as well. Shippo sighed stating, "I hope they don't take too long." and jumped up to play tag with Kirara.

**In the Modern Era:**

Bankotsu touched the bottom of the well and smiled as he saw the roof above their heads. Squatting down, he pushed with his leg muscles and jumped up; landing safely with Kera secured in his arms outside of the well.

He gently lowered her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist stepping back a few paces. A minute later Kagome climbed out the well followed by Inuyasha.

Bankotsu smirked at his wife asking, "Shall we?" as he took her by the hand and led her towards her parent's house.

Kera chuckled amused playfully scolding, "You didn't even let me answer," earning a smirk from her husband as he opened the door yelling, "Dad we're home."

Instantly Kona's squeal was heard as she came running from the kitchen and asked, "Kera dear how are you feeling? Have you felt the babies move yet?" Stopping her litany of questions she frowned asking, "What are you wearing?"

Kera laughed answering, "They are called hakamas and a haori mama." Explaining, "I out grew my old clothes faster than I expected so Ban bought them for me." Lifting her haori to show her mother her baby bump, she said, "See?"

Kona's eye lit up and she cooed, "Aww they're showing some now. Isn't that cute Soru?"

Soru chuckled amused, "Yes dear it is." as he walked over to his daughter greeting, "Hey baby girl." Exchanging a hug with his daughter who gladly hugged him back saying, "Hey daddykins."

He moved over to Kagome greeting, "Hey pumpkins." giving her one also. She hugged him back saying, "Hey daddy."

Staring at his sons in law he asked, "Everything okay?" they nodded.

Kona said, "Well you must all be tired after such a long trip. Why don't you go wait in the living room while I draw up a bath for Kagome and finish up dinner. Kera would you like a bath too?"

Kera smiled, "Thanks but no mama. I think I'll just sit on the couch and stretch my feet a while." wiggling her toes.

Kona smiled and said, "Okay dear dinner will be done shortly." and left to draw Kagome a nice hot bath.

Soru said, "Before that bath Kagome, I'd like you and Inuyasha to come to my office and show me the work you've done."

Kagome sighed pouting, "Alright," and carried her bag following her father into his office with her mate at her side.

Kera and Bankotsu chuckled and kicked back on the couch deciding to relax until dinner was ready.

**Inside the office:**

Soru said, "Alright young lady, show me what you've done."

Kagome stood up and pulled the math packet out of her bag explaining, "I'm only three assignments from finished with this one daddy."

He nodded and said, "Tomorrow while Kera and Bankotsu go to the check up, I expect you to finish all three of those assignments." staring directly at his daughter.

She sighed answering, "Yes sir," before asking hopefully, "Can we go now?"

Soru chuckled answering, "Yes you can, adding, and Kagome,"

She asked hesitantly, "Yes daddy?"

He smiled informing her, "Once those three are done you've completed the entire year's worth of math."

She blinked asking, "Really daddy?" staring at him stunned.

He smirked answering, "Yup." Before leading them towards the door adding, "Go see if mom needs any help, then you can enjoy your soak."

She sighed, "Okay," and left to do as bid with Inuyasha following after her.

Soru chuckled and walked into the living room asking, "So baby girl are you excited yet?"

Kera smiled answering, "Yup sure am. I can't wait for the sonogram."

Bankotsu looked at his father in law asking, "Mind if we talk a bit before dinner?"

Soru stood up saying, "Sure," staring at the young man curious what he was thinking.

Bankotsu leaned over placing a chaste kiss on his wife's lips and ordered, "Stay off your feet. I'll be right back."

Kera sighed and promised, "I'll be good. Besides I'm too tired to walk anymore tonight."

He smirked and left to follow his father in law in to his office. Soru closed the door asking curiously, "What's on your mind son?"

Bankotsu sighed informing him, "Devon showed up in my time."

Soru blinked asking, "How?" stunned by this revelation.

Bankotsu sighed, "I'm not sure, but he made it clear that he's appointed himself Kera's personal guardian."

Soru asked, "So how do you feel about that?" trying to gauge the man's reaction.

Bankotsu shrugged saying, "I know he's important to Kera so I'll deal with it."

Soru grinned saying, "You're a good man son." Before asking seriously, "So what did you want to discuss?"

Bankotsu said, "Actually I need a favor…. Will you look into the prices for steel doors, and barred windows?"

Soru blinked asking, "Yeah sure but what's this about?"

Bankotsu smirked answering, "Don't tell her yet it's supposed to be a surprise but I'm planning on building a home for Kera and the kids and I want every bit of security we can get."

Soru grinned asking, "What did you have in mind?"

Bankotsu started laying down his plans for his father in law, who grinned adding his suggestions and said, "Yup that will make her so happy. It'll be just what she's always wanted." clapping his son on the back. He suggested, "Kona's probably finishing up dinner now so we should get back out there."

Bankotsu nodded and reminded, "Remember don't tell her."

Soru assured, "My lips are sealed."

They opened the door to find Kera walking over she blinked saying happily, "I was just sent to come get you. Mama says dinner is ready."

Bankotsu grinned answering, "Good I'm hungry," and led his wife into the kitchen. He pulled out her chair for her and sat beside her.

Kona smiled saying, "Inuyasha said Kagome will be down any minute now." as she began placing their plates in front of them.

Kera smiled as she smelled the savory aroma of the meal and said happily, "Smells great mama thanks."

Kona smiled, "You're welcome dear." As soon as Kagome came down everyone smiled and began eating.

Kera pushed back from the table and said sleepily, "Thanks mama it really hit the spot," ending in a big yawn.

Kona chuckled answering, "You're welcome dear, and remember after your appointment tomorrow I'm taking you and your sister shopping." Suggesting, "Why don't you take her to her room dear." staring at her son in law.

Bankotsu scooped his wife into his arms and informed everyone, "I'm taking my sleepy wife to bed, night all." and carried her up the stairs into her room. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled off their clothes, before slipping into the bed with his wife and nestling her in his arms. She smiled snuggling to him and said, "Night Ban."

He smiled, "Night Kera." and turned off the light by her bed plunging the room into darkness.

**The next Morning:**

Kera woke up feeling the need to soak and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and walked out into her room digging through her closet.

Sighing she asked, "What am I going to wear now? I can't exactly wear my haori to the doctor appointment."

Bankotsu, who had been woken by her sunned jump out of the bed, chuckled holding up one of his spare shirts and suggesting, "Use one of my shirts for now to go with your hakamas."

She brightened, "Thanks babe," accepting the tee shirt from him and slipping it over her bra. He nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while she finished dressing.

He walked out fifteen minutes later and pulled on his jeans asking, "Think mom is up yet?"

Kera chuckled answering, "Of course." As she made sure he was decent and opened the door to slip into the hall way. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen greeting, "Morning mama."

Kona smiled replying, "Good morning dear, ready for breakfast?" as she flipped a pancake before carrying over a plate of eggs sausage and pancakes to place in front of her daughter.

Kera replied happily, "Am I ever." As she poured herself a glass of orange juice asking, "Anyone else up yet?"

Kona smiled answering, "Dad and grandpa are out in the shed and Souta is at school. Kagome and Inuyasha are still sleeping though."

Kera chuckled adding, "Ban's up too. He'll be down soon." as she began tucking into her breakfast adding, "He made sure I got plenty of rest too."

Kona smiled, "That's great dear." as she went back to the stove to continue cooking.

Kera smiled adding, "You should have seen Ban's face when he felt them kick the first time mama it was so cute."

Remembering how stunned her own husband had been that first time, she smiled saying, "I can imagine."

A few minutes later Bankotsu came down stairs asking, "Is dad up yet?" as he pulled his muscle shirt down over his torso and sat at the table.

Kona answered, "Yup he and grandpa are out in the shrine." as she placed his plate in front of him and Kera poured him some juice.

Bankotsu said, "Thanks," and began eating his food while his wife finished hers.

Reaching into his jeans and pulling out his keys Bankotsu faced his wife asking, "Ready Kera?"

She nodded and stood to her feet. Kona smiled handing them a tape and said, "Here ya go you two, just remember dad and I would like a copy of it too."

Kera grinned saying, "Thanks mama." as she tucked the tape under her arm and allowed her husband to lead her out the door.

Bankotsu stopped by the shed yelling, "We'll be back later dad." and led his wife down the stairs and over to their house.

Bankotsu opened the garage and they climbed into his deep blue SUV and drove off to the hospital for her check up.

**At the hospital:**

Doctor Mara smiled asking, "Are you two excited?" as she led them back to the room where they would get the sonogram done.

Kera answered happily, "Yup we are." beaming at her husband.

Doctor Mara asked curiously, "You have a full bladder right?" staring at the mother to be.

Kera chuckled answering, "Yes ma'am." and Bankotsu scrunched his nose not wanting to know.

Doctor Mara instructed, "Good climb up on the table please." pointing where she wanted Kera to be.

Kera smiled and Bankotsu gently placed her on the table. Doctor Mara grinned saying, "You're husband seems very helpful."

Kera grinned answering, "He sure is," earning a slight blush from her husband.

Doctor Mara smiled and started getting the equipment turned on asking, "Did you remember the tape?"

Bankotsu held it up informing her seriously, "My wife and I have decided to wait until the kids are born to learn what they will be."

Doctor Mara smiled assuring, "I'm just going to make sure they are growing properly and nothing is amiss." as she popped the tape into the machine and instructed, "Okay Mrs. Satori, I need you to bare your stomach."

Kera nodded and lifted the shirt while Bankotsu helped her adjust the hakamas and the doctor warned, "Now this will be a little cold." As she plopped the gel onto her stomach and began spreading it around. She reached over pressing record and explained the pictures to the parents.

"Everything looks perfectly fine. Baby one here is growing at a normal healthy rate." She said. Moving the hand piece a little she added happily, "Baby two over here is also growing at a normal healthy rate."

Let them stare at the monitor a few minutes and watch their little ones in awe, she made notes on her chart and moved to get up adding, "Mommy is fit as a fiddle and surprisingly well prepared. It seems to me like she's getting plenty of exercise, without over doing things. She's eating right and getting plenty of rest."

Smiling over at the expectant father she complimented, "Whatever you are doing Mr. Satori, you're doing a wonderful job of ensuring your wife and children are healthy and well cared for."

Turning to his wife she instructed, "Remembering the weight restrictions and make sure you wear loose enough clothes, because these two little ones are growing nice and strong."

Kera informed her, "Mom is taking me shopping for maternity clothes in just a little bit."

Doctor Mara said, "It's so refreshing to see such a happy young couple have their parent's supports at a time like this." adding seriously, "Continue taking you prenatals and don't worry about the kicking, it's going to get much stronger over the next few weeks. You'll have an increased in the need to urinate as well Kera, this is perfectly normal too since they will be pressing against your bladder." as she stopped their tape and popped it out of the machine handing it to the happy father to be.

"If you have any more questions feel free to call my office." She said while shutting down the machinery and instructed, "Make an appointment for four weeks from now and keep doing what you've been doing."

Kera smiled, "Thanks."

Doctor Mara added, "You two have nothing to worry about from what I've seen. So feel free to continue your sex life, just make sure not to squash the tummy and keep it easy so not to jar the fetuses."

Noticing their bright blushes she added, "I'm a married woman ya know. I remember how I was at your ages." as she allowed Kera to stand up and replace her clothing.

Kera and Bankotsu blushed a little deeper and mumbled, "Thanks Doctor Mara." before he led his wife over to the desk. They made an appointment for four weeks from the day and took their leave.

Bankotsu smirked as he settled behind the wheel thinking_, "So it's really okay for us to go ahead on sex without hurting the babies, eh?"_

Kera chuckled and admonished teasingly, "Mind out of the gutter for now love. We have a day of shopping with mama to get through first."

He groaned, "Don't remind me." and rolled his eyes and Kera laughed before he started the engine and driving to her parent's house.

Once they arrived at the shrine he parked and went to retrieve Kona and Kagome, who said Inuyasha was coming as well. Bankotsu raised a brow at his brother in law who scowled grumping, "Let's just get this over with."

Kagome tugged his arm ordering, "Let's go Inuyasha," as she plopped his hat on his head to hide his ears. Bankotsu laughed and led them out to the SUV where Kera had decided to wait.

Soru came out ordering, "Have fun you all, and Kagome We will start the science when you return." Kagome groaned and Inuyasha scowled.

Kera chuckled waving, "See ya soon daddykins," as the others climbed inside and put on their belts.

Soru leaned in through the window and kissed his treasured daughter saying, "Have fun baby girl and make sure to get whatever you need. Mom and I are paying for it."

Kera shook her head saying amused, "You're spoiling me daddykins."

He grinned, "Hey they are my first grand kids, so enjoy it." Holding up the tape he promised, "We can all watch this together tonight."

Guro waved from the shed calling out, "Make sure you three don't over tire Kera," waving to his grand children, their spouses, and his daughter in law.

Bankotsu chuckled and started the engine and drove off towards the shops, following the directions Kona was giving him.

**At the store:**

Kera smiled as her ever attentive husband helped her from the vehicle as the rest of their family climbed out. He locked the SUV and set the alarm before escorting his wife into the building.

Kona's eyes lit with pleasure and her face was flushed with excitement as she began leading them around the store. Inuyasha and Bankotsu shook their heads and went to catch up with their wives and mother in law, who was currently showing her daughters the maternity section.

Kona asked, "You are planning to nurse the little darlings right Kera?" staring at her daughter.

Kera answered, "Of course mama, as far as I'm concerned it's the only way."

Kona grinned and asked, "And have your breasts started getting tender yet?" Kera blushed and nodded. Kona grinned and said, "You'll need some of these then," picking up some nursing bras and handing them and some circular pads to her explaining, "Once the babies are born you'll be leaking, most likely even before they are born."

Kera sighed and added them to the cart asking, "Won't I need bigger ones by then though?" Kona smiled assuring, "Yes and we will buy more once that time comes, for now though these will be far more comfortable than trying to wear a regular bra and they adjust to."

Kera smiled saying, "Okay mama." Figuring her mother would know what she was talking about as she'd been trough it already.

Bankotsu sighed asking, "Mom aren't you going just a tiny bit overboard here? I mean the kids aren't even here yet."

Kona grinned answering, "Never hurts to be prepared," and drug her daughters by their hands over to the clothes section.

Kera said, "I want pants mom, I hate dresses they are too confining."

Kona smiled and lead her over to the pants holding some up explaining, "As your belly grows, this area here will stretch so get at least three pair of these."

Kera sighed and picked out a blue pair a green pair and a khaki pair adding them to the quickly growing pile in the basket.

Kona happily pushed the cart and led her girls over to the shirts instructing, "These will be big and loose at first but trust me by the time it's all done they will be just the right size."

Kera picked three that matched her new pants and sighed thinking, _"Too much mama."_

Bankotsu chuckled inside her head teasing, _"But she's having so much fun."_

Kera smiled at him and asked, "You two okay back there?"

Inuyasha scowled and Bankotsu smirked adding, "At least you'll have plenty of clothes."

Kera smirked responding, "True and it's not like I'll be the one carrying them." earning a playful growl from her husband, who snagged her from behind and gave her a playful nip on her shoulder in warning.

Kera laughed and leaned into his warm chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the display and moved towards his mate asking, "Having fun Kagome?"

Kagome answered happily, "Yup and just look at mama's face. She's so excited." Inuyasha smiled.

Kona started listing off all the things they should get and Kera sighed saying, "Mom I don't need a lot, just a few outfits I think."

Kona turned around correcting, "A few for here and a few for when you are there. Those hakamas won't fit you forever dear, now stop fussing and come on."

Kera groaned and allowed her mother to continue until she had a dozen outfits including to her dislike two maternity dresses that her mother and husband had managed to agree on and insisted she get for the later part of her term.

By the time all was said and done she scowled at the cart and shook her head as her mother wheeled the cart over to pay for everything.

Bankotsu offered, "Cheer up love, mom and dad are just as excited as we are and want to help out that's all." as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek, pressing their cheeks together.

Kera sighed saying, "I know, but if this is how they are before the babies are born, are we even going to have room for everything when the babies get here?"

Bankotsu chuckled assuring, "Yes we will." and led her to their SUV. He helped her inside and helped the others put their purchases into the back before climbing in and asking, "Where next mom?"

Kona beamed and said, "Now the real fun begins," and gave him directions towards the baby store.

Kera sighed and stared out the window as her husband drove to their next destination.

Kera smiled as they pulled up and asked, "Mom why here?"

Kona grinned answering happily, "To shop for my grand kids of course."

Kera rolled her eyes saying, "Mama they aren't even here yet."

Kona chuckled. "I know but things like bottles and blankets are universal. Trust me dear when it is around time for them to come, you aren't going to be up for any shopping- so we're doing it now instead. Once Souta gets home from school he, dad, and grandpa will all be joining us for dinner out. Now let's just have fun okay?"

Kera sighed and said, "Lead the way," waiting for her husband to move to her side.

Bankotsu whispered, "Mom has a point, but I sure am getting tired of all this shopping."

Kera muttered, "You and me both." and followed her mother, sister, and brother in law, who wasn't any happier about it than his sister in law was, inside the store.

Kona beamed as she began placing things for her grand kids into the cart. Pale green and yellow blankets, bottles, a bottle brush, nipples, pacifiers, cloth diapers, safety pins, plastic diaper covers, bag balm, small wrist rattles covered by cloth- all went into the cart.

Kera sighed and smiled leaning into her strong husband's side as she watched her mother and sister filling the cart.

Kona turned to the expectant parents asking, "Which type of changing table would you prefer- wood or plastic?"

Kera answered, "I don't know mama, what would you suggest?" Kona looked at the sales person answering, "We'd like two of the plastic ones." as she wrote down the address for it to be delivered to and handed it to him.

She led them over to the cribs asking, "Now which do you like best?"

Bankotsu finally spoke up saying, "Actually we have something different in mind. I'll take care of the cribs mom."

Kona smiled and said, "As you wish dear." and led them towards the strollers. Turning to them she said, "With twins you will want one of the bigger strollers."

Kera and Bankotsu nodded and Bankotsu asked, "Which one would you suggest mom?"

Kona beamed and added a nice model to her delivery list and lead them over to the car seats.

Bankotsu and Kera looked over the selections as Kona explained the differences and after Kagome gave her opinion, they smiled and decided to go with the ones Kagome liked as well.

Kona smiled and complimented their choices and added them to the delivery list before rolling the rest of the cart over to the checkout counter.

As Kera stared at the blankets she remembered what she had promised Kagome and said, "Hey mom we need to get something to eat soon I'm getting hungry again. Plus I need to get some more sleeping bags."

Kona added thoughtfully, "And some more comfortable shoes, since you're going to be doing so much walking. Okay last stop will be the mall then." She decreed as she began wheeling their purchases over to the SUV with the two couples close behind her.

Bankotsu helped his wife into her set and then went to help his in-laws put everything in the back before climbing into the car. He started the engine and drove towards the mall with a little instruction from his glowing mother in law.

Kera sighed thinking_, "Thank goodness it's the last stop. I'm hungry and I think I'm going to need a nap after all that shopping."_

Bankotsu smirked thinking_, "We'll be done soon love, then I'll take you home where you can get as much rest as you need."_

She smiled and reached over squeezing his thigh in acknowledgment. He grinned and focused on driving.

**A/N Okay there is chapter thirty-one everyone. I hope you like it! XD**


	32. A day out with the family part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 32:**

**At the mall:**

Bankotsu again parked and helped his wife out of her seat. The others climbed out and he locked up his vehicle, setting the alarm, and led his now quickly tiring wife inside.

Kona led her into the place for outdoors stuff and her cell phone rang. Answering her phone Kona said, "Hello? Oh yes dear, well we had to make a quick stop at the mall to get her a few things too."

Kera browsed the aisle until she found what she was looking for and asked Bankotsu to get two of them. He nodded and moved over to the counter with them. Kera paid for them and turned to find her mother on the phone.

Kona smiled, "Okay dear we will meet you at the food court in ten minutes then." And hung up explaining, "That was dad, Souta wanted to come to the mall for something for school, so we're going to meet them in the food court for a quick snack, and then we can get your shoes and go to lunch."

Kera nodded asking, "Is it okay if I just get an ice cream cone for now? I don't want to go too off of my regular eating."

Bankotsu smirked answering happily, "Yeah we can get you an ice cream." Leading her over to the food court; with mom and the others following.

They stood in line and got their ice creams before joining up at a table. Kera sat down grateful to be off of her feet. Bankotsu chuckled and sat next to his wife.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head under his hat as he heard excited screams of "Kagome!" as heard three girls running over.

Kera blinked and muttered, "Oh boy," shaking her head.

Bankotsu whispered, "It's okay." placing a loving arm around his wife.

Yuka Eri and Ayumi all ran up with flushed faces asking excitedly, "Kagome, what are you doing here? Are you over the measles now?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh yeah thanks." She mumbled.

Spotting Kera and Bankotsu they squealed and said, "Hey you two."

Kera smiled answering back, "Hey girls." before licking her ice cream again.

Eri said, "So we heard from Hojo that you and Bankotsu are married now, is that true?"

Bankotsu answered seriously, "Yes we are very happily married, right babe?" and dipped his wife's chair to kiss her.

Kera blinked and kissed him back. He chuckled and placed her chair back up and she said, "Yup happily married." blushing as the school girls cooed and awed about the kiss.

Yuka cooed, "Aw Kera you're so lucky," as she stared at the couple with stars in her eyes.

Kona smiled adding proudly, "Kagome and Inuyasha are married now too."

Gasping the three girls demanded, "Kagome, you got married and didn't tell us?"

Kagome blushed answering, "Uh yeah it was kind of a last minute thing."

Inuyasha mumbled, "Yeah no stupid monkey suit for me, thank goodness."

The girls grinned saying in unison, "Congratulations Kagome, and it's nice to see you again Inuyasha."

Kera finished her ice cream saying, "I need to use the rest room so if you all will excuse me please," and she stood up.

Yuka gasped asking, "Kera are you pregnant?" as she saw the shirt was up.

Kera smiled answering, "Yup, excuse me please," as she moved away from the table.

Bankotsu grinned confirming happily, "We're having twins." The girls nearly swooned as they started chattering with Kagome and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was a little nervous about his wife being alone but stayed put, knowing he couldn't follow her into the restroom without causing trouble; so he kept his eyes on the direction she'd gone.

Eri frowned saying, "I guess this means Hojo is out of luck huh?"

Kagome replied, "Yup, well I told him a while back that we could just be friends." causing the school girls to frown.

Kera did her business and washed her hands before leaving the room. She was half way over to the table when she heard a voice that she'd been hoping not to and tried not to cringe.

"Well Kera, you're looking good like always. Hey what's with that big floppy shirt anyways?" he asked, moving towards her and farther away from the arcade he had just come out of.

Kera rolled her eyes asking annoyed, "Don't you ever learn to take a hint?" and continued walking.

She felt a strong hand snag her wrist and growled, "Let go Dorian!" tugging on her arm.

He chuckled saying, "Not so fast Kera. Why are you in such a hurry?" as he yanked her back over to him.

Kera growled, "I'm getting sick of this shit." and stomped her heel into his foot, causing him to yelp and release her.

Bankotsu stormed over with fury in his eyes and warned, "I told you to leave my wife alone asshole!" and hauled back punching him dead in the face, before pulling Kera safely behind him and ordering, "Go wait with mom."

Kera thought desperately, "_You can't kill him Ban. They'll lock you away and me and the kids will be alone."_

Bankotsu growled thinking, "_I won't kill his ass, but I __**am**__ going to ensure he leaves you alone for good. Now wait by mom!" _Sensing his anger Kera scurried over to her mom and pulled out her cell phone.

Bankotsu growled and picked Dorian up by the shirt hissing, "Now you learn the hard way that I mean business." as he punched the teenager in the gut and glared at him.

Kera sighed thinking, _"At least take it outside so that we don't have to pay for damaged buildings."_

Dorian grabbed his gut hissing angrily "Let's go then asshole." and tackled Bankotsu to the ground.

Bankotsu rolled Dorian under him and started punching him yelling, "Let's take this outside you prick." Moving off of him and dragging him outside.

Kera sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here mama call daddy and tell them to meet us outside. I have to go make sure that my hot tempered husband doesn't go too far." She said passing the phone to her mom and quickly walked outside and gasped as she watched the teens circling each other.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayume followed them outside asking, "He isn't going to kill him is he?" as they turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha scoffed, "No, but he **is** going to make sure that guy gets the message this time." and rolled his eyes.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha asking, "Can't you stop it?" as Kona's eyes widened as the fight continued.

Inuyasha snorted, "Hell no. I'm not going near Bankotsu when he's this pissed-especially considering he has already warned the fool."

Kera yelled, "Stay back everyone." and focused back on the fight.

The cops showed up and pulled the two boys apart demanding, "What's going on here?"

Kera ran over yelling, "Release my husband now. He was only protecting me and our unborn kids." placing her hand over her belly.

Dorian's glare turned into a gasp as he demanded, "Say what?!"

Kera walked over to Bankotsu placing her hand in his saying annoyed, "You heard me asshole."

Bankotsu glared icily from the cop's hold and said angrily, "This bastard has been stalking my wife since before we got married."

Dorian growled and tried to fight free. The officers looked at Kera asking, "Is that true ma'am?"

She answered evenly, "Yes officer it is. Now kindly release my husband please."

The officer asked, "Have you gotten a restraining order on him?"

Kera replied angrily, "Not yet but I sure will now. This is the third time that jerk has put his hands on me."

Soru stormed up adding angrily, "I'm Soru Higaurashi of the reputed Higaurashi shrine. We too have banned that man from our home and that is my daughter that he keeps harassing, now release my son in law immediately." The officers quickly released Bankotsu.

Bankotsu informed them in an agitated tone, "I am half owner of the Tsuyosa Shishi Nightclub and we have banned this man from all of our establishments already, due to his harassment of this woman even before she became my wife."

The officers remembered filing that report and said, "Apologies sir. Would your wife like to press charges against this man?"

Kera spoke up answering firmly, "What I want is a restraining order against him. And if he ever comes near me again- I won't hesitate to press charges." She finished dead serious, while staring Dorian in the eyes, "I will only say this one last time Dorian. I don't like you and never did. Bankotsu and I are happily married, so leave us alone!"

Before she turned to her father asking, "Can we leave now?"

Chest heaving with barely controlled anger Bankotsu stood in front of the guy giving him his most fearsome glare and cracking his fingers into fists as he stared the boy dead in the eye warning icily, "You heard her Dorian. Go near anyway near my wife ever again and I won't be held responsible for what happens." Allowing for one brief moment his mask to fall and to show exactly why he was the most legendary killer of his time, before joining his wife and asking if she was okay.

Kera replied testily, "I just want him to leave me the hell alone already." Blushing as her stomach growled she added pleadingly, "Ban I'm hungry let's go." Chuckling he nodded and led his wife over to their vehicle. They were quickly joined by Kagome and a smirking Inuyasha.

Soru looked at the officers and bowed saying politely, "Thanks so much for the help." Before sending the now visibly pale teenager one last glare and joining his wife.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayume all said, "Wow…" as they watched a shaking Dorian get dragged off by the cops.

Kera and Bankotsu climbed into their SUV and Kagome and Inuyasha got it. Kona walked over explaining, "I'll ride with dad, so just follow us okay?"

Bankotsu nodded. Kona promised, "We're going for lunch now Kera." Kera grinned and her eyes lit up.

Kagome asked concerned, "Are you okay Kera?"

Kera sighed answering, "Yes thanks to Ban I am."

Inuyasha asked, "Is that kid fucking nuts or does he just have a death wish?" shaking his head sadly.

Bankotsu's hand on the steering wheel tightened as he muttered darkly, "Too bad I couldn't just kill the fucker."

Kera sighed adding, "It's over now. If he ever comes near me again we can have him thrown behind bars, instead of you going behind bars for murder love. Like it or not we can't just kill because someone is a major fucking pest- there are rules in these times. Laws that have to be obeyed, and unless we wish to raise the kids on the run we can't keep killing."

Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes pouting, "I know," before focusing back on the road.

The remainder of the drive was quiet. They drove over to the restaurant and parked. Soru got out explaining, "Mom is going to get you girls settled in with her and grandpa. Souta and the guys are going with me to help unload all of your stuff."

Kissing Kera's cheek he assured, "You'll be safe here because Arlin has joined us and is already waiting inside."

Bankotsu smirked and kissed his wife's cheek promising, "I'll be back soon." Turning to his father in law he said, "Okay dad, let's get this stuff put away. I'm hungry."

Soru laughed and said, "Okay son." and climbed into the passenger seat of Bankotsu's SUV. Bankotsu gunned the engine and they drove off.

Kona smiled and led her daughter's inside asking, "Did you two have fun today?"

Kagome answered happily, "Yes mama."

Kera smiled, "Yes and thanks mama."

Kona smiled as Guro led them to where Arlin was waiting. Arlin stood up greeting happily, "Oh my look at you Kera- you're practically glowing with happiness."

Kera blushed saying, "Thanks Arlin." And kissed his cheek before taking the seat he had pulled out for her.

He kissed her head saying, "I heard you had the sonogram done today." as he happily took a seat a little away from her.

She replied, "Yup, we left the tape at mamas."

Arlin chuckled, "I know. I've been asked to join everyone tonight to watch it." looking at her he asked, "So how are my great grand kids doing?"

Kera grinned answering proudly, "Bankotsu makes sure we are all three well cared for, fed, and rested."

Arlin grinned replying, "I wouldn't have expected anything less from that boy." causing everyone at the table to laugh.

The waitress walked over asking, "Can I get you anything?"

Kona encouraged, "Go ahead and ordered dear, dad and the others will return soon, but you need to eat now."

Kera smiled answering, "I'd like the white rice with grilled chicken and carrots, with a baked potato with sour cream, butter, and shredded cheese on top. And I'll take a small salad no dressing with extra tomatoes."

The waitress jotted down her order asking, "And to drink?"

Kera replied, "Green tea with mango, please?" thinking she added oh and a small serving of banana, papaya chunks, and add some mango and kiwi slices please."

Kona added, "Bring the fruit first please." The waitress nodded and assured, "I will," turning to Kagome she asked, "And for you?"

Kagome replied, "I'd like the Udon Noodles with Clam Sauce, and a small salad with blue cheese dressing and a coke please."

The waitress nodded and asked, "With or without the Dashi on the side?"

Kagome replied, "Without please."

The waitress wrote down her ordered and asked Kona, "And for you ma'am?"

Kona replied, "I'd like the teriyaki chicken and curry stir fry, with a small Sake' Shrimp and Cucumber Salad on the side and a glass of tea with a slice of lemon please."

Jotting down the order she turned to Arlin asking, "And for you sir?"

Arlin replied, "I'd like the t bone steak, well done, with a side of curry and a bowl of Vegetable Soup with Red Miso please."

"And to drink?" the waitress asked.

He replied, "I'd like a Sake' Martini." She nodded and wrote it down.

Turning to Guro she asked, "For you sir?"

Guro ordered, "I'd like sake' young lady, and a bowl of Corn and Miso Soup with a side of curry-extra spicy."

She nodded and wrote down the order. Soru walked up kissing his wife. The waitress blinked asking, "Will they be joining you?"

Kona answered, "Yes they are the rest of our group.

Soru said, "I'd like the Marinated Fried Chicken with rice and a side of curry. I'd like a Sake' Margarita' to drink." He added, "And bring us some orders of tempura for starters."

She nodded and jotted it down. Turning to the next one she asked, "And for you sir?"

Inuyasha blinked and said unsure, "Uh…"

Kagome quickly answered, "He will have the T bone steak, well done, with white rice and some coke."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded, "What she said." The waitress smiled and wrote it down.

Bankotsu asked, "Did you order yet Kera?" taking his seat and kissing her cheek.

She replied happily, "Yup."

He asked curiously, "What are you getting?"

She recited her order and he smirked, "Good."

The waitress turned to him asking, "And for you sir?"

Bankotsu replied, "I'll have what my wife is having, but add a t bone steak, well done, and change the tea to a sake' martini."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down asking, "And for you kid?"

Souta replied happily, "I want what dad's having, but I want coke to drink."

She nodded and wrote it down assuring, "I'll be right back with the drinks, the tempura and your fruit ma'am." Kera smiled and nodded as the waitress took her leave.

Kera smiled saying happily, "Daddy you remembered that tempura has always been my favorite appetizer."

Soru smirked answering, "Of course," adding, "You got that from me baby girl."

Kona grinned assuring, "Indeed I can never seem to make enough of it for your father." as she smiled at her husband.

Bankotsu started at his wife and warned, "Two is the limit Kera. Doctor Mara was very strict about your diet because of the twins."

She grinned saying, "Thanks Ban. They really are my favorite."

He smiled adding happily, "Well you have been really good about not complaining, so it won't hurt, but just this once." She kissed his lips and pulled back grinning.

He smirked and kissed her lips, pulling back just as the waitress returned with their drinks, the tempura, and her fruit.

Kera licked her lips and reached for her fruit savoring the mango and kiwi slices. "Mmm yummy." She said licking the juice from one of her fingers.

Bankotsu smirked and caught her hand bringing it to his own mouth. He opened his mouth and slipped her fingers inside one by one, slowly licking them clean- deliberately teasing her senses with the feel of his wet tongue along her fingers savoring the juice and her blush, before moving onto the next finger and starting all over again.

By the time he had finished she was nearly breathless from his intense desire filled gaze that started into her eyes never breaking contact. She felt a small shiver of excitement run down her spine as she pulled her hand away saying breathlessly, "Thanks," turning away from his knowing smirk.

Bankotsu chuckled at her rare show of embarrassment and held up a tempura to her lips. Deciding two could play dirty, she opened her mouth and placed it over the tempura and his fingers, returning the favor by every so slowly licking and sucking on his fingers.

He felt his member stir under the table and smirked before slipping his fingers from her mouth and turning away from her heated eyes asking, "So what's next on the agenda?"

Soru grinned shaking his head and answered happily, "Nothing. After this we all go home and Kera can get some sleep. Kagome however has school work to complete"

Guro added happily, "And Inuyasha can come help me in the shed since you'll be helping Kagome with her assignments."

Bankotsu laughed as he watched his brother in law's eyes widened in shock and then heard him scoff, "Whatever."

Bankotsu handed Kera her last tempura and watched her eat her fruit. Smirking he snatched a slice of mango and popped it into his mouth. She scowled at him and he leaned forward kissing her and dropping the bite of mango into her open mouth before pulling back and licking the juice off of her lips.

Kera blinked and then blushed. Bankotsu chuckled and started playing with her hair asking, "Something wrong love?"

Kera answered, "Not at all love," before thinking teasingly_, "Wait until I get you home Mr. Satori."_

Bankotsu smirked thinking back, _"Looking forward to it, Mrs. Satori."_

Soru laughed and then grinned saying, "Okay you two behave please." causing the couple to duck their heads slightly blushing.

Inuyasha snorted, "Those two never stop." before staring at his father in law who was grinning.

Kona said happily, "Well it's nice to see how devoted and affectionate they are to each other." Remembering when she and Soru had been younger.

Guro added happily, "Inuyasha when we get home, I'll need you to use you strong back to lift those crates for me."

Inuyasha scowled demanding, "Why me, why not Bankotsu."

Soru admonished, "Don't be silly Inuyasha. Obviously Bankotsu will be taking his wife home for a good nap."

Knowing he was being given no choice Inuyasha huffed, "Okay fine." And sat there pouting.

Kagome smiled and leaned over whispering, "Thanks Inuyasha," adding in a low purr, "I'll make it up to you tonight." before kissing her now happy mate's check.

Kera guessed what happened and shook her head grinning. The waitress arrived with the soups and salads and placed them in front of them, before re filling the drinks and assuring the food would be done soon.

Kera began eating her dry salad happily giving her husband a bite or two before he said, "I'm fine Kera-you're the one eating for three. Now eat your food."

Kera shrugged and continued eating while her husband watched her like a hawk; ensuring she ate everything she was supposed to.

He nodded once her salad was gone and popped a couple tempura into his mouth before drinking some of his beverage. Kera sipped her tea and yawned after placing the cup down.

Kagome said amused, "Yup definitely tired."

Kera defended, "Yeah well we had to get up early for the appointment plus all that shopping is for more tiring then just hiking."

Bankotsu promised, "As soon as we eat I'm taking her home for a nap." Kera smiled and leaned against him waiting for their main courses to arrive. Bankotsu chuckled and placed an arm around his wife to let her be a little more comfortable.

Souta asked, "Did you get everything for the babies yet?" staring at his strong brother in law.

Bankotsu smiled answering, "Not yet squirt. We're waiting until the babies are actually born for some of it."

Souta frowned asking, "Why wait? Don't you want to know now what they are going to be?"

Bankotsu answered patiently, "Nope, this way we will all find out together."

Souta thought it over and grinned before sipping his soda. Turning to Inuyasha he asked with hopeful eyes, "Hey Inuyasha want to play video games after you're done helping grandpa?"

Shrugging Inuyasha said, "Sure kid." earning a big smile from his mate. _"This isn't so hard,"_ he thought staring at all of the family around the table.

Arlin smiled adding softly, "Poor girl must have really gotten worn out," smiling at his granddaughter in law.

Bankotsu answered, "Yup she has, but that's okay we have tomorrow for her to relax all she wants." Kissing his wife's cheek and earning a smile from her.

Arlin asked, "Are you two coming back tonight or staying at your mom's place?"

Bankotsu assured, "I'm taking her home. You guys all enjoy the sonogram." Adding amused, "I don't think Kera will be up to watching it again tonight."

Arlin grinned explaining, "I left some fresh fruits and veggies in the fridge along with eggs milk and some meats."

Bankotsu smiled answering, "Thanks man." and gently shook his half asleep wife as the waitress began setting their food on the table before refilling the drinks.

Kera blinked a few times and sat up trying to wake up. As soon as she smelled the savory aromas in the air, her eyes opened wide and she smiled before digging into her main course.

Kona laughed adding, "I did that too a few times dear. Having twins can be very draining," before digging into her meal.

Kera yawned agreeing, "It sure can." and finished her meal and tea before leaning sitting back in the chair and yawning again.

Bankotsu ate his meal savoring the rare treat and grinned at his wife as she moved his hand to her tummy to feel the kick. _"They are getting stronger."_ He thought happily.

Soru finished his meal and stood up pulling his tired daughter to her feet for a hug ordering, "You go home and get some rest baby girl."

She smiled hugging him back and said, "I fully intend to daddykins."

Bankotsu finished his food and downed his drink asking, "Ready babe?" Kera smiled and nodded.

She said, "Yes." Everyone got up getting their hugs and Bankotsu finally carried her out to their SUV and drove her home placing her in bed. She was out the minute her head hit the pillow.

**A/N Okay there is chapter thirty two, wow I'm finally able to get some more typing done –giggles- Enjoy! XD Oh! And if you're wondering Tsuyosa Shishi means Power Lion XD **


	33. A day of relaxtion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 33:**

**At Higaurashi Shrine:**

After finishing lunch everyone including Arlin climbed into the van and they went back to Higaurashi shrine. They watched the tape of the ultrasound and Kagome's eyes widened as she said, "Wow, those are actually real babies?"

Kona chuckled assuring, "Yes dear they are and they look so cute." leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned.

Once the tape was finished Soru stood up ordering, "Alright Kagome go get your things and we can work in the kitchen." As he turned off the tape and placed it aside in a safe spot.

Guro hopped up saying, "Okay Inuyasha let's go," and led the pouting hanyou to the shed outside.

Kagome sighed and went to retrieve her school work thinking, _"I might as well get this over with."_ And Soru met her at the table, so they could begin her science.

Kona went about gathering a few things and said, "Make sure to tell Kera and Bankotsu to stop by for breakfast okay?" as Arlin stood up.

He assured, "I left them plenty of fresh food and milk and juice too, but I'll let them know." as he took his leave. "Thanks again for lunch and for letting me come over, but I've got to get back to work now."

Kona smiled answering, "You're always welcome to visit. Have a good day at work." And started going about her daily chores.

Souta walked over to his mom asking excitedly, "Can I go play my games now?"

Kona smiled answering, "Okay, but not too loud."

Souta promised, "I won't mom and thanks." Before tearing off into the living room and turning on his Play station 2.

**With Bankotsu:**

While Kera was resting snug in their bed, he decided to start putting some of the baby stuff that had been dropped at their place away.

He started a fresh load of laundry figuring Kera would want some of her new clothes once she woke up. Just as he put soap in the washer he heard a knock on the door.

He went to answer the door asking, "Hey Arlin what's up?"

Arlin smiled saying, "Your mom wanted me to tell you guys to be sure to go over there for breakfast."

Bankotsu nodded. "Thanks," and asked, "Did you all watch the tape?"

Arlin smiled answering, "Yup. You've done well my boy- real good." Bankotsu grinned. Arlin said, "I'm off to work so if you need anything call my cell."

Bankotsu said, "Thanks Arlin." and closed the door as Arlin left.

Bankotsu went to check on his wife and smiled when he heard her mumbling happily in her sleep.

**In the Feudal Era:**

Miroku came back with plenty of fish and began smoking them over the fire. Sitting and waiting for their food to cook Sango asked, "Do you think they are okay?"

Jakotsu assured happily, "Big brother won't let anyone hurt them while he's around." Then turned dreamy and asked, "Just think the babies are going to be so cute."

Sango chuckled saying, "We sure know they will be strong."

Miroku added amused, "Given how strong their parents are that's a certainty, my sweet Sango."

Jakotsu sighed thinking_, "I sure hope they come back soon." _

Shippo ran up laughing as he chased Kirara and said, "Man I'm beat." and fell onto his back to stare up at the sky, earning laughs from the three adults. Kirara mewled her agreement and curled into Sango's lap for a nap.

**The next morning With Bankotsu:**

Kera woke up to a hard kick and jumped out of bed running for the toilet. Bankotsu opened his eyes and chuckled.

Kera relieved her bladder and said, "Wow that one was rather harsh." referring to the kick.

Bankotsu said, "Come here you," and she walked over to him.

He sat her in his lap and kissed her cheek before greeting, "Morning," as he placed a hand on her belly.

A hard kick hit his hand and he chuckled declaring proudly, "Yup that's my kid alright."

Kera stretched and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Bankotsu let her up and walked toward the bathroom answering, "Mom is expecting us to go there. Let me shower and then we can go. Oh and your clothes are in the dryer."

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks babe." and left to retrieve her clothes. She settled for the blue pants and pale green top, after putting on one of her new nursing bras.

A few minutes later Bankotsu walked out of their room in nothing but a towel. Kera smirked and walked up saying, "On second thought," as her eyes roved over his bare torso.

She reached out yanking his towel down and said, "You still owe me for all that teasing last night." As she grasped his butt and yanked him to her, mindful of her tummy.

Bankotsu's eyes filled with desire and he purred huskily, "Is that right?" as he reached over yanking her top off.

She growled sexily, "You bet your sweet ass you do." and trailed her fingers across his toned chest and abs seductively, staring him in the eyes with a come hither look.

He smirked saying amused, "Well then, I'd better not deny my woman what she wants, huh?" as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed while she giggled in his arms.

An hour later they lay there sated happily and Kera sighed, "Guess I'd better go clean up so we can eat." rolling out of bed to take a shower.

Bankotsu smirked and stood up still tingling from what they had done and went to get his clean clothes. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the shrine.

**At the Shrine:**

Bankotsu and Kera walked in as Bankotsu yelled, "Morning everyone."

Kona came out of the kitchen grinning and said happily, "Just in time." as she led them to the table.

Everyone was already at the table. Bankotsu helped Kera to her chair and sat beside her. Kona and Kagome placed everyone's plates in front of them and sat down. Everyone began eating and complimenting Kona's food. She beamed with pride at their praises.

Kona said, "Kera those clothes look great."

Kera smiled and said, "Thanks mama." as she finished her juice. Bankotsu handed her a prenatal and her calcium chews and she smiled thanking him and dutifully took them without a word of complaint.

Jumping up she said, "Excuse me please," and ran toward the bathroom only slowing down for the stairs.

Kona laughed and said, "I remember those days." Looking at her son in law she said gently, "She'll be doing that a lot for the next four weeks, so try to be patient with her on the journey, okay?"

Bankotsu nodded affirming, "Doctor Mara already explained she would need to piss a lot this month because the babies are pressing against her bladder."

Kona smiled. "Good, do you have everything you will need?"

Bankotsu answered, "We have plenty of prenatals and calcium chews and we can find lots of fruits and veggies on the way."

Kona asked, "What about the protein?"

Bankotsu said, "We eat fish every other day," adding worried, "Is that enough or will she need more?"

Kona smiled answering, "She'll need more, but I can pick her up some more of that trail mix at the store when I go to restock Kagome's medical supplies."

Bankotsu nodded. Kera sat back down saying, "It's going to be a long month," rolling her eyes. Kona and Bankotsu smiled.

Kona asked, "Do you like the trail mix I bought?"

Kera answered happily, "Yes mama it really comes in handy for quick snacks while we're walking."

Kona smiled. "Good what about the tea how are you doing on it?"

Frowning Kera answered, "It's almost gone actually."

Kona added it to her list and asked, "Do you need anything else?" staring at her daughters.

Kera snapped her fingers and pouted, "Darn we forgot the shoes yesterday."

Kona said, "Oh dear that's right. Well Kera why don't you come with me when I go for supplies today and we can get them then."

She smiled, "Okay mama."

Bankotsu said, "I'll go too. I might as well get some of those… what did you call those things?" staring at his wife.

She asked, "You mean the hiking boots?"

He grinned, "Yeah those."

Kona smiled, "Okay. I'll be leaving in about ten minutes."

Bankotsu assured, "We'll be ready." and helped his wife to her feet.

Soru said, "Meanwhile Kagome and I will get some more of her school work done."

Kera said, "That reminds me daddy. Arlin said he'd turn mine and Ban's in next week. Thanks so much for getting it for us." as she walked over and kissed her father's cheek.

Soru chuckled answering, "You're welcome baby girl."

Kagome gasped, "Kera you mean you've both finished already?"

Kera smiled answering, "Yup when I haven't been sleeping, I was doing schoolwork."

Bankotsu added happily, "We did ours together when she had trouble sleeping because the babies were kicking her."

Kagome's eyes widened and then she pouted. Kera chuckled offering, "Cheer up Kags. I'm used to daddy's strictness so I knew what to expect. I figured the sooner we got it done the better off we would be."

Staring at her father she said, "Thanks for assuring we'd be able to graduate on time daddykins."

Soru grinned answering, "You're welcome. Now go get ready mom will leave soon."

Kera laughed and went to the bathroom again. Bankotsu said proudly, "Kera is very smart, what I didn't understand she helped me with and made it so easy to understand."

Soru said, "She always has been." and slapped his back adding, "I'm proud of you son. You're taking excellent care of her."

Bankotsu grinned and walked into the living room to wait for his wife. Kagome flopped into her chair and muttered, "Lucky Kera she's done already."

Soru chuckled and replied, "Actually they didn't have near the amount of work to make up that you did." hoping to cheer up his sulking daughter.

Kagome sighed and moaned, "Why me?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Might as well get to it Kagome. The more you get done here, the less you have to take back to my time."

Kagome nodded and went to retrieve her science. Soru smiled and said, "You're alright kid." Looking at Inuyasha, who blinked.

Kona and Kera walked into the living room and Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her waist asking his wife, "Ready?" She nodded and the trio left.

Souta asked, "Inuyasha will you play games with me, please?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Sure kid," and followed Souta into the living room. Soru sat with his daughter at the table and they started on her next assignment.

**With Kona:**

They arrived at the grocery store and she said, "Okay Kera this time I want you to pick your own trail mix." indicating the different varieties. Kera grinned and started perusing the choices settling on two different ones. Kona smiled and added them to the cart.

Kona rolled the cart down the aisles collecting everything they needed and paid for them before saying, "Now to the shoe store." as she started the engine.

She drove over to the shoe outlet and parked saying, "Let's get you two some shoes." as she locked up the van.

Bankotsu nodded and led his wife into the store. Kera asked, "What would you suggest mama since we'll be walking a lot?"

Kona said, "Well Kera your feet might swell up near the end so I'd suggest something breathable and maybe a size or two larger than normal."

Kera nodded, "Okay mom and thanks."

Kona said, "Anytime dear." and led her over toward the shoes.

Kera spent twenty minutes looking over the shoes and finally decided to go with some light weight shoes.

Bankotsu perused the men's selection and grimaced saying, "On second thought, I'll stick to what I already have." Referring to his foot wraps with the protective covers on them that he was used to.

Kera smiled saying, "What I prefer most are moccasins sadly you can't find real ones often anymore."

Kona smiled and paid for the shoes and they went back to the shrine. Bankotsu ushered his wife to the couch ordering her to sit while he helped his mother in law carry everything inside.

Kona began re packing her daughter's bags and mixed the two trail mixes in a big bowl before bagging them into smaller amounts and placing them inside Kera's bag. She split the medical supplies to refill the first aid kits and put the rest of the medical stuff in Kagome's bag.

She smiled and shifted Kera's two outfits to make room for everything else. Adding the tea leaves and honey to Kera's pack, she then added the pocky and ramen to Kagome's bag. Placing the packs aside she began making food to put into the black bento boxes that she'd bought.

Smiling she placed the bags into the living room before returning to the kitchen and began cooking up some healthy meals for Kagome, Kera, and their friends.

Kera smiled as she came out of the bathroom and joined Bankotsu on the couch. They sat cuddling and just enjoying their peaceful time, knowing that it wouldn't last for long.

Kera asked, "Are you happy Ban, I mean really happy?" listening to his heart beat.

Bankotsu assured seriously, "I've never been happier in my entire life Kera. I love you and our children so much."

Kera smiled answering, "I love you too Ban, so very much." Shifting to look him in the eyes she asked, "Are you worried?"

Bankotsu admitted, "Yes, I am worried that something will go wrong." Seeing her frown he added, "But I'm not going to let that stop us from being happy together. I want you where I know you are safe Kera, and I'd go crazy if you weren't by my side."

She smiled admitting, "I'd go crazy without you too Ban. I'm glad that you understand my need to be right there with you." Seeing the fear in his eyes she promised, "I will stay out of the battles Ban I promise. I will only fight if me and the kids are in direct danger and I have no other choice."

Bankotsu sighed and nodded. "I know it isn't easy for you Kera but-"

She placed her finger on his lips saying, "It isn't, but it's not easy for you either." staring deep into his eyes. She said, "This is just as hard for you Ban I know that, that's why I'm so happy that you understand." and lightly brushed her lips across his.

He closed his eyes and sighed kissing her back with all the emotions he couldn't hide poured into the kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slanted his head and deepened the kiss. She climbed into his lap and kissed him back matching his emotions with her own. When his lungs demanded oxygen he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers panting and just holding her to him.

Kera held him back her breath equally short and just savored their moment together. Inuyasha walked into the room asking bored, "Don't you two ever stop?" as he moved towards the kitchen rolling his eyes.

Kera blushed and Bankotsu smirked quipping happily, "Not on your life mutt. I love my wife and I don't give a damn who knows it!"

Kera added happily, "And I love my husband and don't give a damn who sees us kissing."

She chuckled and climbed out of Bankotsu's lap as Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever." Bankotsu and Kera grinned at each other and decided to watch some TV until lunch was ready.

Kona pulled out another pot and began dicing up carrots, potatoes, and meat and dropped them into the pot adding water and some mix to make the stew for lunch.

Smiling she carried a bowl of grapes and mango and papaya chunks out to the living room offering, "Here Kera, you two can snack on these while lunch makes."

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks mom." as she happily sat snacking on the delicious fruits. Bankotsu chuckled and snacked with his wife as they watched one of their favorite shows.

Kona smiled and walked back to the kitchen placing a similar bowl in front of her husband and daughter and Inuyasha snacked with them.

Souta was at his friend's house and would be gone until dinner time. Guro had decided since it was such a hot day to take a small nap.

Kona let the stew cook while she started the laundry and finished her chores. When lunch was done she yelled, "Okay kids come and eat." as she began setting the table.

Soru instructed, "That's enough for now Kagome, help mom set the table while I put this away."

Glad to be away from the work Kagome eagerly jumped up and helped her mother set the table. Soru smiled and placed her studies into her bag before asking, "Where's Kera?"

Bankotsu answered amused, "Bath room." as he stood up to walk into the kitchen. Soru chuckled and followed his son in law.

Kera came out and sat down sighing as she muttered, "A really long month." Earning laughs from everyone at the table.

Kona placed her plate in front of her and her mouth watered at the tasty aroma wafting across her nostrils. Kera thanked her mom and began eating.

Kona placed some fresh bread on the table and sat down. Everyone else started eating and they ate in peace with little conversation. Once they were done Kera said, "I'm going to take a nap; I didn't get much sleep this morning."

Kona said, "Go ahead dear and rest while you can."

Kera smiled and went upstairs. Bankotsu yawned, "I think I'll join her. The kids kept us both up a lot last night." and left towards their room.

Inuyasha muttered, "Bet that's not all that kept them up," earning a deep blush and a reprimand of, "Inuyasha! That is none of our business," from his mate; and laughs from his in laws.

A few hours later Kera jumped up and ran to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and decided to take a nice soak. As usual Bankotsu woke up when she jumped out of bed and chuckled as soon as he heard the toilet flush. Once he heard the tub being filled, he decided to pamper her and leaned against the door jamb offering, "How would you like a nice foot and shoulder rub?"

Her eyes lit with pleasure and she grinned answering, "Sounds wonderful." He grinned and knelt at one end of the tub rubbing her feet, before washing his hands and stripping to join her in the tub. Carefully climbing in behind her he sat in the water and began rubbing her shoulders asking, "Feel good?"

She purred, "Sure does," and he grinned leaning toward her neck to placing a soft kiss on her smooth skin before moving his hands to work the kinks from her lower back, with her encased between his strong legs, that were bent at the knees. She sighed in bliss and leaned into him just resting in his embrace informing him, "You're spoiling me, just so ya know."

He asked, "And?" as he moved back up to rub her shoulders, before picking up the lufa and pouring some of the body wash into it.

She smiled and asked curiously, "Aren't you worried I might let it go to my head?"

Her body shook softly as his deep laughter rumbled from his chest, before he answered seriously, "No. If there is one thing that I have learned about you Kera, it's that you don't let anything go to your head."

Her own musical laughter joined his deep rumble before she sat up and he began washing his wife, starting with her back and working his way around; thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his calloused palms gliding along her smooth skin, as he nuzzled into her neck saying softly, "We have to go back tomorrow right after breakfast."

Picking up the shampoo he poured some into his hands before gently lathering it into her hair, enjoying the feel of her silky mane between his fingers as he scrubbed it deeply into her scalp. A minute later he rinsed her hair and turned around so that she could help him wash his.

She happily complied also enjoying the feel of his midnight strands of silk between her nimble fingers, working it deep into his scalp. He sighed in pleasure and luxuriated in the feeling of his wife's fingers massing into his scalp. Once she was finished she sighed and said almost sadly, "Yeah I know." and he maneuvered so that she could lean her back against his chest, both whishing for the moment to last as long as it possibly could.

He heaved a heavy sigh reluctant for their peaceful moment to end, but knew that he owed it to Jakotsu and the others to return and continue avenging his fallen brothers and their families.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and began nibbling her neck. Just as she started getting aroused by his talented mouth on her sensitive neck, Kera felt a really strong need to pee again. She pressed her lips against his and sighed getting out of the tub to relieve her bladder. He chuckled and climbed out after her.

Leaning down he pulled the plug giving her a perfect shot of his firm thighs and butt, before straightening and reaching for a towel to carefully dry her off with. When he finished drying her off, she took another towel and was about to dry him off.

**A/N: Lemon edited out!  
**

**A/N: Anyways there's chapter thirty three everyone- enjoy XD**


	34. Bankotsu's Clan's history

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 34:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu woke before Kera and hearing movement downstairs decided to get up. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on before walking down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Kona and Soru greeted him, "Morning Bankotsu," Kona said as she moved into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Bankotsu smiled replying, "Morning mom." Turning to the man before him he asked, "Ya got a minute dad?"

Soru nodded. "Sure son, I was just going in to get Kagome's lessons for the day, why don't you come with me?" he said unlocking his office.

Bankotsu nodded and followed his father in law into the office and closed the door. Looking at Soru he said, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Soru said, "Ask away," as he moved over towards his desk.

Bankotsu said, "Well remember when I asked about the window bars and steel door and stuff?"

Soru nodded asking, "Have you found a place yet?"

Bankotsu smirked answering, "Well I've been researching online and yes I found the place, but I'm going to need you and Arlin to oversee everything for me."

Soru grinned and said, "Just give me the place and your specifications son, I'll handle the rest."

Bankotsu grinned and pulled 3 folded pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to the old man.

Soru unfolded them and looked them over before asking, "That's everything?"

He answered, "Yup." Adding, "I really appreciate you doing this dad."

Soru said happily, "I'm glad to be of help son." Assuring, "She's going to love it."

Bankotsu grinned and added gravely, "Just be careful of this spot here and this one here." pointing to them. "I need those two spots to remain completely untouched." He finished staring directly into the man's eyes.

Soru nodded. "I understand son. No one will go near them." He assured, resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Bankotsu added, "The room underground will need to be checked. It will most likely have to be fortified too."

Soru assured, "Arlin and I will take care of it. We will run out there to look the place over and decide what needs done sometime next week."

Bankotsu nodded. Soru pointed to the specifications paper and asked, "You're sure about this though right?" pointing to one particular part.

Bankotsu sighed and answered, "I'm sure." Soru nodded and sat down to start making calls. Bankotsu sat across from him and answered a few questions as needed. By the time that Soru hung up the phone everything had been settled and Bankotsu smiled saying, "Okay, now that that's taken care of. I can start on the rest."

He left the office and walked into the kitchen saying, "Hey mom I'm going out for a little bit. I should be back by the time she wakes, but if not tell her not to worry 'k? Oh and make sure she takes her prenatals and calcium, thanks."

Kona smiled and handed him some juice saying, "Okay but at least eat something first."

Bankotsu drank the juice and handed her the cup saying, "Thanks mom, and don't worry I'll grab a bite on the way." Before kissing her cheek and walking towards Arlin's to get his SUV.

Kona set about cooking pancakes sausage eggs and toast. Soru walked in kissing her lips and said, "Mmm smells great love thanks," before sitting down and eating.

Kona asked, "Where did he get off to anyways?"

Soru smiled answering, "He has some business to finish before they set off later this morning." Adding, "Speaking of which, Arlin and I will be leaving for a few days next week. But we will be back as soon as we can."

She asked curiously, "Does this have something to do with what you two talked about in the office?"

Soru answered, "Yup, and remember Kona it's a surprise." Before finishing his food and carrying his dishes to the sink.

**Twenty minutes later Upstairs:**

Kera's eyes shot wide as she felt a hard kick and she groaned asking wryly, "Can't you two kick just a little softer when mommy is sleeping?" as she looked at her stomach.

Rolling over to check on her husband she frowned when she noticed he wasn't in bed. Straining her ears she heard no indication he was in the bathroom either.

Sighing she slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom stripping her clothes. She relieved her bladder and started the shower wondering where he had gone.

As she stepped under the spray she sighed and rubbed her aching back questioning_, "I wonder how long he has been up?"_

Bankotsu's smooth voice entered her head answering_, "I'm fine love, just finishing up a little business before we leave."_

Kera shook her head replying in a pouty manner, _"Okay just hurry back. I didn't like waking up alone,"_

He chuckled and thought, "I grabbed something to eat while tending to business so you go eat. I'll be home soon."

Kera smiled, "_Okay, I'm finishing my shower, and then I'll go eat and make sure that we have what we need."_

After rinsing her hair, she shut the water off and carefully climbed out. After drying off she slipped into her fresh clothes and walked down stairs.

As she walked into the kitchen Kona greeted chiperly, "Morning dear, are you hungry?"

Kera smiled answering, "Yes mama and morning," as she took a seat at the table.

Kona smiled and placed a plate of pancakes topped with strawberries and syrup with a patch of butter, sausage, eggs, and toast before her. "Eat up dear." She said, while pouring her a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and placing her prenatal and two calcium chews nest to the glass. "Bankotsu asked me to make sure you took these."

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks mama, and yeah he's good at that." Before popping the pill into her mouth and chasing it down with some of the juice.

Kona added a small plate of freshly sliced apples to her daughter's meal and said, "There ya go."

Kera smiled, "Thanks mama." and began eating her balanced breakfast.

Kagome and Inuyasha came down asking, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Kona replied, "Yes. Why don't you sit and I'll get it." as she started setting two more places.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and were served their food. After thanking Kona they began eating and prepared for the day's activities.

A few minutes later Bankotsu walked in and kissed his wife's cheek asking, "Sleep well?"

She swallowed her food and kissed his cheeks answering, "Yes thanks," and finished her food.

Bankotsu smirked and said, "Anytime." before walking over to help Kona suggesting, "Go eat mom." as he shooed her toward the table and took over flipping the food.

Frowning Kona was about to protest until she saw his face that clearly said not to argue with him. She said, "Thanks Bankotsu," and sat eating her own meal.

Bankotsu smiled and finished the food before joining the others at the table. Once Kera was finished she excused herself to the bathroom, before double checking her bag. After ensuring everything was packed she sat over on the couch to wait for the others.

Guro walked in greeting happily, "Morning Kera, and how are my great grand kids this morning?"

Kera smiled answering, "Morning grandpa and they are active," as she felt another kick.

Guro asked, "Are they moving already this morning?" as he stood in front of her.

Kera smiled answering, "Yup it's how they woke me up." reaching out to place his hand on her belly.

He blinked as he felt a strong kick and said, "I see," before kissing her cheek and walking into the kitchen.

Soru walked up asking, "Did you eat yet baby girl?" as she sat beside his daughter.

Kera answered, "Yes daddykins. I'm just waiting for the others."

Staring down at her tummy she muttered, "Settle down you two," gently rubbing her tummy.

Soru asked, "Are they already active this morning?"

Kera said, "Yeah it was a hard kick that woke me up."

Soru's big hand slid onto her belly. Grinning he said happily, "Wow that's some kick," as his hand moved from the force of the kick.

Kera sighed. "Yup." Before smiling as her dad added, "Seems like they have their dad's strength." as he felt another kick.

Kera said amused, "Sure do," as she too settled her hand on her protruding belly.

Bankotsu walked in asking, "You ready babe?" smiling as he noticed the joy in his father in law's face.

Kera answered, "Yes," as she moved to pull her shirt in place before standing up.

Soru smiled and helped her to her feet instructing, "Take good care of my grand kids." before kissing her forehead affectionately.

Kera assured, "We're in good hands daddykins." as she smiled at her husband.

Soru said, "I know," hugging her and then Bankotsu.

Kona walked in saying, "I've put everything in the bags and filled the canteens." handing Kagome her pack to double check.

Kera walked over hugging her mom and said, "Here mom the kids want to say hi too." placing her hand over the current kicking location.

Kona's eyes lit up as she said happily, "Those are my grand kids kicking."

Kera chuckled answering, "Yes they are mama."

Kona hugged her back and Kagome walked over for her hug. Souta ran in asking, "Can I feel?" after stuffing the last bite in his face.

Kera chuckled saying, "Sure squirt," and placed her brother's hand right over where the babies were kicking.

Souta's eye went wide as he said, "Oh wow," completely stunned.

Bankotsu chuckled and walked over hugging her from behind and declared proudly, "They're strong huh kid?" Souta nodded still at a loss for words as his hand slipped from her belly.

Bankotsu grinned and placed his own hand over his children eyes lighting with happiness as he felt the strong kicks.

Inuyasha snorted and asked, "We leaving or what?" standing next to Kagome who had a small smile on her face.

After everyone exchanged hugs Soru stared at Kagome informing her, "I placed the remainder of your science pack and the science book in your bag. I'd prefer the science be completed when you four next come back."

Kagome sighed and acknowledged, "Yes sir," before slipping her hand into her mate's and walking towards the well.

Kera chuckled as Bankotsu slipped her bag on and scooped her into his arms saying, "Okay babe let's get going."

He jumped into the well and waited for the familiar weightless feeling and white light to envelope them. Kera shut her eyes and clung to him savoring their last few peaceful moments together.

His arms slightly tightened around her before his feet touched the ground and he said, "Hold on tight babe." Before leaping out of the well to land safely on the ground outside of the well.

Standing up to place his treasured wife on the ground he smirked at Jakotsu greeting, "Yo," as he slipped the bag off his back.

Jakotsu grinned replying, "Hey yourself big brother." as he took the offered bag and slipped it over one shoulder asking, "How did it go?"

Bankotsu replied happily, "Doctor Mara said they are all healthy and strong."

Sango said, "That's great," as she stood up shouldering her enormous demon bone weapon and asked, "When do we leave?"

Bankotsu walked over and picked up his beloved halberd answering, "Right now," as he shouldered the massive weapon.

Kera walked over slipping her hand into his and said, "I'm ready."

Bankotsu smiled at her and then faced the group asking, "Anything happen while we were gone?"

Miroku answered, "No all has been unusually quiet." as he frowned.

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Okay then let's move out." and led the way with his wife at his side and his best friend on her other side.

Glad to finally get going Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and followed them as Sango and Miroku brought up the back.

**Two days later around noon:**

They came across a place that Bankotsu instantly recognized. His eyes widened and Bankotsu signaled for everyone to stop and ordered camp to be made. "Everyone stay away from the left side entirely." He ordered authoritatively.

Kera saw the pain in his eyes and asked softly, "Are you okay babe?"

He answered sadly, "I'm fine," as his eyes scanned the entire area.

Kera's eyes widened and she thought, _"Ban… is this?"_

Fighting back the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, He thought back_, "Yes."_ and ordered, "Get off your feet a while Kera," before walking off to collect the water.

Kera's eyes dimmed as she sat down to wait for lunch to make.

Kagome asked, "Is something wrong?" staring at her twin.

Jakotsu and Kera exchanged a knowing look and sat to wait for their friend.

Kera replied, "Please just start the food." Kagome frowned but did as asked.

Inuyasha thought, _"Something has upset them, but they aren't telling us what." _as he stared at the two solemn companions.

Bankotsu came back stating, "We will camp here for the night." as he placed the pot of water next to the fire.

Sango asked, "You've been here before, haven't you?" staring at the gloomy teenage leader.

Bankotsu answered, "Yes, now finish setting up camp." and turned to walk off again.

Kera said, "I'll go with you Ban, I need to wash up anyways." shrugging.

He stared at her a minute and nodded before walking off again. She stood and quickly followed him after whispering to Jakotsu, "I'll do what I can."

Jakotsu nodded and stared at the others who all looked perplexed. He said, "We should give them some time alone." and pulled out the two new sleeping bags handing them to Sango and Miroku explaining, "Little sister got these for you two."

Kagome sighed and sat beside the fire making stew while wondering what was wrong. Inuyasha sat beside his mate scowling as he tried to figure out what they could be hiding.

**With Bankotsu and Kera:**

They knelt by the river so she could wash up and she asked concerned, "Ban are you okay?"

He sighed and said, "I haven't been back here in years. This is only the second time I've come back since it all happened." staring at the grass.

Kera asked, "Would it be easier if we leave and find somewhere else to camp for the night? I mean we still have plenty of daylight." before lifting the water to clean her face.

He scoffed, "Don't be silly Kera. You need to rest a while. Besides here at least if a storm hits we will have shelter." as he watched her clean her face.

Kera sighed saying, "If it's too painful we can leave, I don't mind Ban honest." staring him deep in the eyes.

He smiled assuring, "I'm okay babe, and we aren't going anywhere. You didn't rest long for our last break and here we will at least know before anyone attacks." raising a hand to indicate the wide open expanse of land that was once his village.

Kera stood to her feet and allowed her eyes to roam the land a minute. He added, "Besides which most of the demons have been exterminated or plain run off. Last time I was here they'd pretty much been nonexistent in this entire area." as he stood behind her hugging her waist.

Kera sighed and leaned into his embrace saying, "The land is pretty much cleared of everything now it looks like." as her eyes took in the dry brittle creek beds, and ground, and the rotting tree stumps.

He nuzzled into her neck adding, "Yeah it's been pretty bare since then. Because of the history and slaughter of my village, even the daimyos are too scared to try and claim the land."

Chuckling he said, "Can't blame them though." Adding amused, "There is a story that has passed down from generation to generation about these lands ever since that horrible day of the slaughter. They say that one day the rightful heir to these lands will rise from the dust and come and claim them once again; using his mighty power to destroy anyone who dared to take what belongs to his ancestors."

Kera asked amused, "I wonder who started that legend?"

Bankotsu shrugged answering, "Who knows?" before continuing, "They say that any who dared to claim these lands would face the combined wrath of all of those who once lived and thrived in this area. That all of those powerful warriors' spirits shall rally together and protect what was theirs until the day that the heir of the legend comes to pass."

Kera listened intently as he continued, "It is said that when the rightful heir appears all will know who he is by the sheer power that he possesses; and that when he reclaims what is his, the land will once again flourish and the vegetation shall once again thrive. They say that a curse was placed upon the land and that all of those who tried to take this land would never turn a profit from it and would encounter only misery, death, and utter ruin by attempting to steal what is not theirs."

Kissing her neck he continued, "Any demons who dared to enter this place were said to have met an instant death at the hands of the warriors whom their ancestors had slaughtered. They say those warriors spirits have roamed these lands ever since they were slaughtered by the demons and continue to protect the lands from any invasions- be they human or demon. The demons learned to stay away for fear of being wiped out. But the humans were not as smart."

His eyes hardened as he informed her, "There were two who did try to claim this land many years apart, and the curses came to pass. The soldiers sent to claim the land all quickly went mad and began killing each other, laughing maniacally as their blood stained the ground."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "The first time everyone thought it was a fluke, but the second time when a simple farmer tried to grow crops here and they withered and died very quickly and then the farmer and his family went nuts killing each other; people believed that the curses were indeed coming to pass and none have dared to try to claim it since."

Kera asked curiously, "Will this heir ever bother with reclaiming his rightful home?"

Bankotsu assured, "One day when he is ready and the time is right he will appear and reclaim what is his by birthright and belongs to his family line."

Kissing her forehead he knelt and plucked a rose from by the river and dethorned it, before tucking it behind her ear saying, "Your beauty is equal to that of what these lands can become my sweet wife."

Kera blushed and said, "Thank you," leaning in to capture his mouth in a heated kiss. Bankotsu kissed her back and then knelt to pick up a few more flowers saying, "Come, there is a place I wish to show you."

Kera smiled and followed him curious what he wanted to show her. He led her by the hand and carefully walked around to a spot where he knelt beside a pile of rocks to the left of what looked to be many dirt mounds that had been weatherized to be almost flat.

Kera knelt beside him. He placed the roses on three places in the dirt next to the large pile of rocks and whispered, "This is where they lay." as his hand absentmindedly caressed the dirt in reverence and his eyes dimmed.

Realization dawned in Kera's eyes and she said softly, "Oh Ban," hugging him from the side with tears in her eyes. Feeling the sadness from his past begin to overwhelm him his arms wrapped around her waist and he turned to bury his head on her chest as his own tears fell while he silently wept.

Kera held him to her and ran her finger through his hair lovingly as his tears fell onto her skin and shirt. She closed her eyes and kissed his head trying to comfort him. His arms tightened slightly and he continued to weep into her chest as the emotions began to lessen in intensity.

She calmly continued her attempts to comfort him and held him while he cried assuring him that she was here now and that he was not alone and never would be again. A few minutes later he pulled back and she kissed his tear tracks, before moving to kiss his lips in a comforting kiss.

He stood and said, "I'm glad we came. I wanted you to see this place and to know where they are buried. In a way I wanted them to meet you and to see that I am happy now."

Kera smiled saying, "I'm glad you showed me." As she slipped into his arms hugging his waist she said, "Thank you, for bringing me here."

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thank you for coming with me today." and cast a longing look at the massive grave where his village's occupants were laid to rest.

Kera smiled and pulled out of his arms asking, "Are you hungry or?"

He smiled answering, "Yes let's go eat," and led her back to the water to wash his face before they returned to the camp and were handed their stew.

Kera and Bankotsu sat eating in silence while the others chattered about whatever was on their minds.

Jakotsu sat beside his best friend asking, "Are you okay?" before eating his meal.

Bankotsu answered, "Yeah Ja, I'm alright." smiling at his friend and then his wife, before eating his own delicious stew.

After everyone ate Inuyasha instructed Kagome to start her work and leaned against a big boulder.

Bankotsu sat over on top of the only other boulder and said, "We will rest for the remainder of the day and spend tonight here. We will set out first thing in the morning though.

Kera thought slightly worried, _"What about the legend Ban?"_

He thought back assuring, _"While I am here my ancestor's spirits will not harm any of you."_

She smiled and leaned into his arms enjoying the peaceful feeling around the area and the sun that would soon be setting. Bankotsu held her and imagined how beautiful the land once was and would someday be again.

Kagome did her school work and Inuyasha watched her still unsure what had happened earlier. Thinking, _"It must have been another spat," _he shrugged it off and focused on his mate.

Miroku and Sango spoke among themselves about Kohaku and their plans after Naraku was defeated, while sitting on one of the small hills.

Jakotsu sat against the boulder thinking, "It's always hard on him coming here." as he remembered the last time they had come this way.

Kera jumped up and groaned, "Not again," and Bankotsu chuckled helping her off of the boulder.

She quickly ran behind the bolder and relieved her bladder that felt like it was going to explode. After a few trickles she sighed in relief and pulled her pants back up.

Bankotsu walked over to the river and then to the graves kneeling down and spoke firmly, "These people are not to be harmed." Indicating where his group was waiting. One of the stones in the middle of the pile began to shine brightly and blinked a few times as if in response to his mandate.

He nodded in satisfaction and said, "You will know the others. I want them to be allowed to carry out my instructions. None of you will interfere with those two." The stone shone brighter and flickered again. He smirked and assured, "Our lands will once again be a strong and our people will be remembered forever." moving back to his feet. The symbol on his forehead shone brightly and he ordered, "Continue to defend our lands from those who seek to do wrong. Once the evil Naraku has been destroyed, "I will return and place my trusted companion at the helm and together we will rebuild our lands to its former glory."

As the stone flickered again he smirked and walked off promising, "Soon father our mighty land will be restored to its former glory and our lineage will continue." as he walked back to the river before rejoining his wife.

**With Naraku:**

His transformation had completed and he stared at the bald mercenary ordering, "Tell me what you have learned."

Renkotsu answered, "That wench, that one that looks like the miko- she is Bankotsu's wench and is expecting."

Naraku blinked and said, "How interesting. Anything else?"

Renkotsu nodded adding, "The miko has mated the hanyou." sheer disgust in his face.

Naraku scowled and said, "This is disturbing… no matter leave me now so that I may decide what our next step will be."

Renkotsu nodded and turned to leave. Naraku shot out a tentacle adding, "Never decide what to do by yourself again. You report to me and** I** make the decisions." As he held the agonized mercenary up to his face hissing, "Got it?" as angry flames danced in his hard ruby eyes.

Renkotsu gulped and nodded assuring, "Yes master Naraku."

Naraku withdrew his tentacle cackling as the mercenary groaned in pain. He ordered, "You disgust me, now leave."

Renkotsu hobbled out of the room clenching his jaw and thought angrily, _"I'm beginning to think I may have been better off under that insufferable brat Bankotsu's orders."_

**A/N okay that's chapter thirty four everyone- enjoy.**


	35. Naraku's plan revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 35:**

**Two months later with Naraku:**

He stared at his underlings and demanded, "Renkotsu, now that we have secured and prepared our new hideout, I want you and Kagura to kidnap the miko Kagome and the wench that is carrying Bankotsu's child. Bring them back to me unharmed."

Kagura nodded and said, "Yes, Naraku."

Renkotsu asked, "What are you going to do with them?" staring at the hanyou.

Naraku smirked answering, "They are going to lure Inuyasha and his friends, and the two mercenary's right to me. We will set up a trap and ambush them. Now go," he snapped and waved them off.

They left to carry out his orders and Naraku turned to Kanna ordering, "Have the bugs follow them. I want to know every move that those two make." Kanna nodded and bowed taking her leave.

**Three weeks later:**

Naraku demanded, "Why haven't you found them yet?" glaring at his cronies, angered by their repeated failures at finding two lousy human wenches.

Kagura bowed her head replying ashamed, "We're looking everywhere, but they just aren't here."

Naraku growled angrily and snapped, "That's no excuse Kagura. I'm getting tired of waiting and you incompetence is grating on my last nerve."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened in terror as Naraku's hand extended from his body. Her body began trembling in fear as her ruby eyes landed on the black pulsating mass that was resting on his palm.

"Please don't," she croaked out shakily. Naraku's eyes shone with malice and his fingers closed around the mass.

"Please," she begged in a frightened whisper shaking her head no. His fangs gleamed in the feint light as he slowly began to squeeze the trembling organ that began to strain under the pressure.

Kagura clutched her empty chest crying out in agony and fell to her knees with blood red tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to breathe through the sheer agony that coursed through her body.

The force of the pain increased as he again squeezed and she fell to the dust ridden floor writhing in complete agony her eyes bulging from the pain and she begged weakly, "Please," staring sightlessly towards her cruel master.

Satisfied he released the heart and made it vanish back into its pot before ordering harshly, "Get on your feet bitch and don't you dare disappoint me again," sneering in disgust at the pitiful excuse of a demoness.

Kagura slowly crawled to her feet and bowed saying weakly, "I will not fail you," hating the fact that she was so weak and that he had such control over her.

Naraku barked furiously, "See that you don't Kagura. Because if you do, next time I won't be so lenient."

He then turned to his 'human' subordinate and smirked when he saw them man's fearful eyes register what he had just witnessed. Naraku chuckled amused and asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Renkotsu blinked still unable to speak. Naraku's eyes glistened with glee as his tentacles shot of stabbing into the zombie's corpse and then narrowed in anger as he ground out, "Renkotsu, I suggest that you not fail me again either, because if you do, what you just saw me do to Kagura, and what you are feeling now," After twisting his tentacles to emphasize his point, he continued, "will only be the beginning of what I will do to you."

He glared the undead mortal directly in the eyes and laughed gleefully at the freighted man's agonized screams which rent the air, bouncing off of the castle walls creating a musical symphony appealing to the twisted hanyou's delight.

**Two weeks later:**

Kanna informed him, "Master, they have found them," showing him in her mirror.

Triumph danced in evil ruby eyes and Naraku's frightening cackle filled the castle walls as he thought amused, _"At long last! Soon I will be rid of all of my enemies and the jewel will finally be mine."_

**With Bankotsu:**

They had returned from another check up two days ago. This time Kona had packed the receiving blankets and some other things just in case Kera went into labor before they came back home. They stopped for lunch and Kera spoke up, "Hey Ban?"

He sat the water down asking, "Hm?" as he stared at his wife.

Kera said, "Well I've been wondering what to do for a while now and I think I may have come up with an idea." Staring into the striking blue eyes that she loved so much.

He asked, "What about?" now curious what his wife was trying to get at.

Kera took a deep breath and said, "I think we should open up a Dojo." waiting for his response.

He blinked, "A dojo huh?" adding firmly, "And not until after the kids are born at the very least."

Kera smiled and said, "Well of course not until after the babies are born. But think about it. Your training combined with my own it could really work well."

He sat beside her and considered it asking, "How would we decide what could and couldn't be taught?"

Kera answered, "Well obviously sniping is out, but the self defense, and hand to hand combat, I think those would go over rather well."

He frowned. Kera added, "Everyone in my time is worried about getting mugged in an ally or having their homes broken in to, right?" tilting her head curiously.

He said, "Yeah from what I saw anyways." shrugging his shoulders.

Kera said, "Well imagine if they were able to defend themselves. There would be a lot less crimes committed and the area would be safer. Take Kags for instance, right now she knows bows and some priestess powers right?"

He nodded and motioned for her to continue. She said, "But the minute someone puts a choke hold on her she's lost and has no clue what to do besides struggle."

He nodded and said, "I think I see where you're going with this."

She smiled asking, "So what do you think?" leaning into his side and relaxing.

He maneuvered to hold her and said, "I think it could work rather well. I won't be able to teach everything I know because other than mutt there aren't any demons in your time."

Kera added, "Nor would I because sniping is usually only allowed for the military."

Bankotsu said, "And it wouldn't interfere with the club either."

Kera said, "True enough. That Dojo classes could be held in the afternoons, and the club stuff at night."

Bankotsu grinned answering, "I think that I have the smartest wife in the world." and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Kera added happily, "Plus it's something that families can do and learn together and when the kids get older they could help too."

Bankotsu added, "I'm sure dad wouldn't mind helping to teach either."

Kera chuckled answering, "He'd be glad to have something to do rather than sitting around the shrine all day."

Bankotsu asked warily, "What about the paperwork?" Running a business he wouldn't mind. But he despised all of the paperwork that it would involve.

Kera grinned answering happily, "I could handle that even when I'm pregnant."

Bankotsu smirked and nodded agreeing, "Let's do it then. Once Naraku is finally defeated, we will go back to your time and start a Dojo. I'll continue helping Arlin with the night club and maybe dad could even sign on as a partner for the Dojo."

Kera asked excitedly, "Really? You mean it Ban?" turning to smile brightly at her husband.

He answered happily, "Yes Kera, I do." Before kissing her forehead and standing up. Walking away he went to check on and dole up their lunch, making sure to remember the fruits.

Kera's mind began listing off everything that would need taken care of. She reached into her bag and pulled out a note book and pen and started jotting everything down. Making up a business plan to go over with her husband and her father.

Feeling her children kick she smiled placing a hand over her belly and said softly, "Finally things are coming together perfectly." Feeling much happier now that she had figured out what she could do to keep herself from going insane with boredom; since she had retired from being an assassin.

Kagome was pouring over her science when she came across a part that she didn't quite understand and frowned. Inuyasha sighed and ate his ramen while watching his mate struggle with her science.

Sango finished passing out the food and sat besides Miroku asking, "Think everything will be alright?" as she tried to eat her ramen.

Miroku answered flatly, "No." Adding, "Naraku must be planning something and seeing how it has been a while since his last attempt; I'm guessing that it will happen soon."

Sango nodded agreeing, "Yeah it's been way too quiet these past three months." As the feeling that something bad was going to happen began to feel her to the core.

Inuyasha snorted and declared, "We will find him and kill him." Staring at his long time companions.

Bankotsu assured angrily, "Of course we will." eager to avenge the second deaths of his fallen comrades and finally put an end to that traitorous bastard he had once considered a brother.

Kera jumped and whined, "Ugh Hey Ban, I really need to pee." Shaking him of out his dark thoughts.

He nodded and ordered, "Kagome go with your sister and make sure that she doesn't fall down." While standing and pulling his wife to her feet.

Grateful for the reprieve from her frustrating studies Kagome nodded and chuckling said, "Come on Kera."

Inuyasha barked out to his mate, "Take your bow too." After thinking it over a minute, Kagome decided that even though they would only be gone a few minutes she'd rather be on the safe side. After shrugging she nodded and slung the bow and arrows on her back before shouldering her sister's bag and standing beside her sister.

Kera muttered, "Thank goodness it's almost over. I **hate** having to ask for assistance so I can even pee anymore." Shaking her head disgustedly.

Amused by her sister's obvious annoyance Kagome laughed. "It's okay Kera." Adding the slings that Jakotsu made for the babies are adorable."

Remembering how shocked she had been when Jakotsu had first presented her and Bankotsu with his unexpected gift, Kera said, "Yeah they are." and led her sister over to a fairly private spot. Sighing she muttered, "Let's get this over with." and slowly waddled over to the spot, carefully bunching her dress above her hips, and lowering her panties; before moving to squat down.

Kagome stood aside and reached into the bag to pull out the wipes. When Kera finished wiping herself and cleaned her hands, she said, "Okay now help me up," holding out her hands to her twin.

Biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh Kagome set everything down and firmly braced her feet before pulling her sister up. Once Kera had reached her feet she righted her clothes and said, "Let's head back." With her cheeks slightly stained from embarrassment. Kagome nodded and bent over to pick up their stuff.

Kagura who was hovering above the trees downwind of the camp chuckled and said, "How amusing," as she floated above them.

Upon hearing the voice, the girl's heads whipped around scanning for the intruder. Kera's eyes narrowed and she demanded, "What the fuck do you want?"

Kagome whipped out her arrow and notched it ordering, "Leave now Kagura," and fired toward the demoness.

Kagura laughed amused by the futile attempt and lifted her enormous feather above the arrow; which flew past harmlessly. Staring at Kera she reprimanded, "How repulsive of a woman to use such foul words." Tsking she said, "But I guess that I should have expected as much, considering you are mated to that foolish Bankotsu."

Kera's eyes narrowed further and her fist clenched in anger at her sides. Kagome drew and went to notch another arrow, only to be hit in the back of the head by the smirking bald mercenary; who quickly did the same to her angry twin after she yelled, "Renkotsu you bastard!"

**Back at the camp:**

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he growled, "Fuck not again," reaching for Tetsusaiga and transforming it while bounding hurriedly towards his mate's scent. Bankotsu and the others' eyes widened and they quickly followed suit.

By the time they had arrived, the assailants and their captives had already vanished. The only signs that they had even been there were Kagome's bow and arrows scattered on the ground, Renkotsu's scarf blue that had been knocked off his head while he and Kagura had lifted their captives, laying in the dirt and the wipes that Kera had used, scattered and trampled on.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed on the thin blue material and he stormed over clutching it in his hands as his eyes turned pure black with crimson flames of rage. His knuckles turned ghostly white from how hard he was clenching his fist around the offending evidence of the kidnapper's identity. "I'll kill you," he vowed darkly, glaring holes at the cloth, before shaking his fist in the sky bellowing enraged, "You hear me? You're dead Renkotsu- I'll fucking kill you for this!"

Jakotsu turned white as a ghost and he gasped before crying out hysterically, "Oh no little sister," and ran to stand beside his furious leader, who was heaving with rage, before he jumped into the air and began taking his frustrations out on the innocent trees by cutting them down like they were nothing.

Everyone quickly dodged the debris of the falling limbs, trunks, rocks, and chunks of falling wood. Trying frantically to avoid the enraged mercenary leader's dangerous destruction.

**Once Bankotsu had calmed down:**

Sango added sadly, "Kagome, she's gone." paling slightly as she stared at the discarded weapon.

Inuyasha scowled and lovingly held his mate's bow vowing, "I'll find you Kagome, just hang in there." Refusing to let his tears fall.

Bankotsu scowled asking, "Inuyasha can you smell them?"

He answered in a growl, "No their scents have disappeared already," adding, "but I heard Kera yell that Renkotsu was a bastard and she sounded pretty angry." Informing them in a snarl, "I did however smell Naraku's stench all over the area."

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu tightened so hard that the mighty weapon trembled from the power of his rekindled and barely contained rage.

Bankotsu and the others were standing around their camp discussing how to find the girls.

Muscles coiled with tension Bankotsu was pacing like a caged tiger ready at a moment's notice to shred anything that dared get to close. His indigo eyes roamed over each of his companions faces.

Sango asked, "What do we do now?" staring at the others.

Jakotsu stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest wondering where that vile beast could have taken his little sister. He said seriously, "We have to find little sister." Scowling as darkly as his leader had earlier.

Inuyasha was also pacing with worry. His golden eyes narrowed at the feminine man and he barked angrily, "We don't even know where that damn bastard took them to."

Bankotsu's dangerous anger raised another notch and he sneered, "No shit mutt," he was about to lay into the dog when his eyes went wide with shock as he heard a familiar voice speak calmly.

"I can take you."

**A/N I know it is short but trust me this is the best place to stop for now. So there's chapter thirty five everyone- enjoy XD**


	36. Endings and beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**A HUGE thank you to my friend SunaKetsuma for helping me smooth out the battle scene after I did so much not sleeping {damn insomnia can be such a pain at times}**

**Thanks Suna and I can't wait to see the pictures! You are so talented! XD And I'm looking forward to finishing the RP of Argentine and Druina. Oh and I just finished posting Argentine's profile on my web page- hope you like it! Thanks again! ;D **

**Chapter 36:**

Bankotsu, who was already beyond pissed that the girls had been taken in the first place, scowled demanding testily, "What do you mean?" as his stormy blue and black eyes narrowed dangerously at the unwanted visitor.

The transparent ghost stared him dead in the eyes and said seriously, "Look I know that you don't like me, and to tell you the truth- I'm not so fond of you either; but we **both** love Kera."

Bankotsu ground his teeth and clenched his fists in an effort to control his anger. Devon informed him seriously, "We need to work together in order to save Kera." awaiting the man's decision.

Knowing this pain in the ass specter would be his best chance at finding his pregnant wife, Bankotsu scowled and nodded his agreement. Devon said, "I can show you where that bastard has taken the girls to," Adding in a venomous tone, "All that I ask in return- is that you kill the fucker who took them," finishing sadly," since I can't." referring to the fact that he was a ghost and couldn't personally harm a living being- even if it was a demon.

Knowing that time was of the essence Bankotsu nodded and ordered, "Lead the way." Turning to the group he bellowed authoritatively, "Move out!" and they immediately set off following the ghost, hoping they would reach the girls before anything went wrong or anything terrible could happen.

"_Hang on Kera, we're coming,"_ Bankotsu thought and became worried when he didn't get a response. "They had better be unharmed," he said, vowing a fate worse than death if anything happened to his precious family as he teeth ground together.

Devon's spectral form was already running towards the demon's fortress. When he dropped back and informed Bankotsu, "He has lain a trap for all of you, so be prepared for an ambush."

Bankotsu nodded and demanded, "Are they safe?"

Devon nodded answering, "For now yes, but we must hurry." and remained by the mercenary who was pacing himself despite the urgency knowing he would have to fight when they arrived.

Devon added, "When we get there we will split again. I will fall back and go to keep Kera and her twin safe. I'm counting on you and these others to handle the demon who took them hostage."

Bankotsu nodded vowing, "He's mine and so is the bastard who took her." He ordered, "You just keep my wife and sister safe, we will handle the rest."

Devon nodded adding, "Glad we finally agree."

Bankotsu scowled and focused on where they were going. Calling out order he said, "Jakotsu corner Renkotsu but do not engage him that bastard is mine to kill! You'll be my back up to make sure he doesn't escape this time."

Jakotsu replied, "You got it." thinking angrily, _"He'll pay for taking little sister!"_

"Sango you take Kohaku since he's your brother." Bankotsu commanded.

Sango nodded answering, "Count on it." as she and Miroku rode on Kirara next to the runners.

"Miroku I'll need you and Inuyasha told hold off the demon hoards and to deal with Kagura. Only after they have all been annihilated will you turn your weapon to Naraku."

Inuyasha demanded, "What about the girls?" concerned for his mate and his unborn nieces or nephews.

Not about to waste precious time arguing with the ignorant mutt Bankotsu snapped ordering angrily, "Don't question me you damn mutt- just do as you are told!"

Devon assured, "I'll keep them both safe Inuyasha, and you just do as he said." Indicating Bankotsu, knowing that for Kera to be so serious about this guy, he'd have to be one hell of a fighter and smart too.

Inuyasha growled. Miroku bopped him on the head with his staff and said, "Inuyasha they are right. Time is imperative as Lady Kera could give birth at any moment. We can't be squabbling over who gets to kill who, or do what." Scowling in disapproval at his hard headed hanyou friend.

Bankotsu declared angrily, "I'm going straight for Renkotsu, and once he's out of the way I'm going to destroy Naraku," gripping Banryu to control his rage.

Clutching Banryu's handle he thought_, "Alright Banryu now is the chance to prove yourself- I'm counting on you old friend don't let me down."_

The legendary weapon hummed with massive power and brightened in response to his plea. He smirked and thought, _"I knew I could count on you. Let's make father proud together."_

The weapon shone brightly and then the glow vanished. Bankotsu's smirk widened and he said, "Let's do this."

Devon shook his head and thought amused, _"That weapon is something. If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was just talking to him." _Shaking off his crazy thoughts, he focused on the path and said, "We're almost there." Bankotsu nodded and everyone began psyching themselves up for the coming battle.

**With Kera:**

She moaned and slowly woke up to the babies kicking her ribs. She held her head and tried to focus her thoughts. Remembering she and Kagome had gone off so that she could pee. She frowned and remembered Renkotsu. Her fists clenched and she rolled to her knees growling.

The babies kicked again and she placed her hand on her stomach saying, "Not now sweetie mommy needs to concentrate." The kicks settled down and she smiled purring, "Good babies."

Her years of training kicked in and she started scanning her surroundings. Spotting her sister she sighed in relief. _"At least we're together so that makes one less step." _She thought happily.

Relieved Bankotsu thought, _"Kera baby are you alright?" _as he continued his pace.

Kera thought back_, "I'm okay. A little pissed at that bald headed freak, but fine."_

Bankotsu thought concerned, _"What about the babies?" _concerned for their safety.

Kera smiled assuring, _"They are fine too. Woke me up with one of their kicks and settled down for me afterwards."_

He thought, "_Kagome where is she?"_

She thought back, _"Right here- I'm about to wake her now. At least we have my bag in case anything happens."_

He thought back, _"Good, we're almost there babe. Just get your sister and you two stay together."_

Kera promised thinking_, "We will. I'm going to find us a safe place to hold up and wait at, but we have to get out of this castle. You just be careful Bankotsu."_

He chuckled thinking, _"I will baby." _Turning serious he ordered thinking,_ "Just find a safe place and wait for me Kera. Avoid fighting as much as you can."_

Kera thought back,_ "We will babe." _And said, "Now to wake up your aunt," patting her large belly lovingly, before gently shaking her sister awake.

Kagome groaned holding her head and then gasped, "Kera?!" and sat up frantic to find her twin.

Kera smiled at her saying soothingly, "I'm here Kags so relax."

Kagome clutched her chest and her pounding heart rate returned to normal as she asked, "Kera… Where are we?"

Kera replied calmly, "Far as I can tell we must be in Naraku's hideout." as her keen eyes began scanning the dimly lit room searching for any clues.

Kagome asked, "What do we do now?" trying not to panic.

Focusing on her twin Kera instructed seriously. "I need you to calm down and get my pack. Kagome It's important for you to stay as calm as you can." staring her in the eyes.

Kagome nodded and moved to her feet picking up the pack. Facing her twin as she strapped the bag on her back, she asked, "Now what?"

Kera smirked and reached into her bag pulling out a small case and said, "Now we get the hell out of this damned cage and find a safe place to wait for Ban and the others to get here. They are on their way."

Kagome frowned asking, "How do we do that?" and blinked asking, "Wait, how do you know they are on the way?"

Kera answered, "With this," holding up her prized case and replied, "Trust me they are." as she leaned her ear toward the lock and began working her magic. A few minutes later the latch popped loose and the door opened. Kera grinned saying, "Viola," and replaced the case in her bag, pulling out her stun gun and its holster.

Kagome's eyes widened and she asked shocked, "When did you pack that?"

Knowing something was likely to happen before the kids were born, and not willing to take any more chances than she had to; Kera had packed her survival gear into the pack as well as Kona adding some things for when the kids were born.

Kera answered softly, "A good soldier never goes anywhere unprepared." Strapping the stun gun under her twin's shirt around the waist as she said, "If things get out of hand, all you do is pop the top of the belt, slip it out, and press the button. Whoever is in your path will be in for a huge…. surprise." ending with a smug smirk.

She said seriously, "I'll signal you to let you know if I need you to use it, otherwise don't mess with it."

Kagome nodded and chewed her bottom lip nervously. Kera ordered, "Stay close and follow me Kagome. We're heading outside to find a safe crevice to wait in."

Kagome nodded. Kera took her hand and slowly led her down the hallway, keeping her eyes peeled for a possible escape route. Kagome nervously worked her lower lip between her teeth thinking, _"Please let us make it out of here safely."_ Adding impressed, _"Wow Kera really seems like she knows what she is doing. Even pregnant with twins she is staying calm."_

Kera continued allowing her senses to lead her down the hall and spotting what looked like a door way she motioned for Kagome to stay behind her and slowly waddled over to the side of the door way. Trying to flatten herself against the wall, Kera tuned her ears for any sounds coming from the room and after a minute of strained silence she sighed and nodded to her twin, motioning for her to follow her closely as she slipped into the room hugging the wall as best as she could.

Finding the room was nearly pitch black, she carefully worked her hands into her bag and pulled out long slender tube. She zipped the bag shut and shook the tube with one hand before snapping the middle of it. instantly a soft greenish yellow hue lit the room enough for them to see.

Staring at her shocked twin Kera explained, "Never know when you will need a light. We have to move though cause they only last about an hour, two if you get luck and I only have two of them including this one." As she took the lead again and led Kagome down the narrow pathway.

Biting her lip to hold back a moan as she felt a strong kick from her child, Kera hissed quietly as a pain followed in her lower back. Kagome asked, "Kera what's wrong?"

Kera whispered amused, "Nothing Kags. The kids are awake is all." and worked their way down the path. Kagome nodded and chewed her lip again thinking, _"Please let us get out of here without getting caught."_

Kera took a deep breath and closed her eyes focusing on their surroundings as they neared the exit. Feeling nothing unusual besides the flood of auras toward the east, she opened her eyes and said, "Stay right with me Kags." As she took her twin's hand and led her out of the exit and into the fresher air.

Kera discarded the light stick knowing it could give them away too easily and thought warning, _"Heads up Ban there are auras all over to the east of us. I think it may be an ambush."_

Bankotsu thought back, _"Thanks love, you doing okay?"_

Kera thought back, "_We're outside now and going to try to make our way to a safe spot."_

He thought back_, "Good we just came to the damn barrier. Once we figure out how to bring it down, all hell will break loose- so keep your heads down."_

Kera assured thinking, _"We will." _And scanned her surroundings.

Kagome asked whispering, "Where to now Kera?" trying not to let her fear show.

Kera sighed answering softly, "We keep our eyes peeled and look for a spot to take cover."

They slowly made their way over into the bushes and used them for cover. Finding a small cave two yards away Kera said, "We'll hide there." indicating the cave.

Kagome nodded and thought_, "Let's hope it's free of demons."_

Kera closed her eyes and sent out her senses trying to check for any auras around the cave and sighed as she found them empty. Tugging Kagome's hand she carefully waddled towards the cave.

Once they were safely inside the cave Kera ordered, "Kagome you'll need to collect a little bit of wood so if we need a fire, we can have it. I've got to rest," as she grit her teeth against a sharp pain in her lower back.

Kagome nodded and carefully crept outside to collect an arm full of wood. Dropping it inside the cave, she broke Kera's second stick and quickly dug a fire pit asking, "Anything else?"

Kera instructed, "Check the water I can hear dripping a little further inside the cave. If it's clear we can fill the pot for some stew, if not we'll have to make do with what is in my pack; although I'm not much for eating right now."

She hissed as another pain shot through her back. Kagome's eyes widened and she asked, "Are you sure-?" fearing that she might o into labor soon.

Kera cut her off assuring, "Doc said I'd probably have some more Braxton hicks contractions before the babies actually come and this is what I felt last time." Smiling at her sister.

Closing her eyes she thought, _"Ban we found a cave and we are staying put."_

He thought back, _"Good Inuyasha is about to take the barrier down. Just to be safe have Kag's get water and wood."_

Kera chuckled thinking, _"Already did. We have enough for now. Just make this battle quick."_

He thought back concerned, _"Something wrong?" _debating on going to check on her and the babies first.

She thought back, _"No just a few Braxton hicks is all. I'm sitting against a wall of the cave taking it easy."_

He thought back calmer, _"Good. Stay right there and don't move- either of you. Gotta go," _as he watched the others preparing to move.

Kera sighed and waited for them to be rescued. "You might as well relax a bit Kagome. We'll be here until after the battle."

Kagome nodded and asked, "I wonder when they will get here."

Kera whispered, "Soon," and closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. Kagome pulled out the pot and scooped some water into it before placing it over the fire.

**With Bankotsu:**

Inuyasha said, "Here goes." And transformed his sword into the red tetsuiga. Raising it up he struck the barrier and was knocked back. "Fuck!" he screamed as he jumped up and struck the barrier again.

A cold voice said, "You'll never get it that way. Allow me," a pale woman lifted her bow and aimed her arrow firing at the barrier and it fell.

Blinking Inuyasha asked stunned, "Kikyo what gives?"

Kikyo answered, "We must hurry," and walked towards the fallen barrier.

As a feeling of urgency suddenly overcame him Devon turned to the warrior beside him and said, "I'm off," and disappeared.

Facing the others Bankotsu ordered, "Charge!" and led the way, beginning the attack.

**Back in the cave:**

Kera gasped as she felt a familiar aura entering the cave and opened her eyes. Devon's ghost asked, "How ya feeling darlin'?" as he smiled down at her.

Kera answered, "Worried for the others." and hissed in pain as another jolt ran though her lower back.

He said, "They are fine and about to start." Adding softly, "It looks like I got here just in time." Calling on his own powers he placed a barrier up around the cave and smiled saying, "Kagome," nodding to her in greeting.

She gasped, "Wait what are you doing here?" as she blinked and stared at the ghost.

Devon replied, "I'm here to keep you two safe," as explosions began shaking the ground.

Kera said calmly, "So it begins." before gasping and saying, "Oh no! Not now," as she felt a strong gush between her legs and the ground under her became quickly soaked with amniotic fluid.

Eyes wide as saucers Kagome gasped, "What's that," as she pointed to the now wet ground by her sister.

Kera said stunned, "My… my water just broke." blinking before staring at her twin.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she asked, "Oh shit, what do I do?" beginning to panic.

Devon smiled answering in a reassuring tone, "First of all you calm down. Secondly you need to lay out the sleeping bag from Kera's pack, so that she can lay somewhere clean."

Kagome nodded and began following his instructions. Kera pulled her belt out of her bag and said slightly amused, "Well Kagome, it looks like you're about to get a crash course in delivering babies." Before pushing herself up off the ground and moving to lay on top of the sleeping bag.

Kagome said worried, "I've never done this before." unsure that she would be able to.

Smiling Kera said, "I know, but he has," Indicating her best friend who was sitting there calm as can be.

Devon smirked adding, "Lucky for you, huh darlin'?" Smiling at the woman who was about to give birth.

Knowing she needed to be as quiet as possible so not to give away their hiding place; Kera chuckled and placed the belt between her teeth, biting down to keep from crying out as another contraction hit.

Once the contraction passed Devon instructed calmly, "Kagome pull off your sister's panties and prop up her legs bent at the knees and opened as wide as you can."

Feeling like she was in way over her head Kagome quickly did as he instructed. Kera began breathing harder and laid her head back. Knowing she needed to focus on delivering her children and let her husband focus on the battle; she deliberately threw up a strong wall inside her mind so as not to accidentally distract him. Once the wall was firmly in place, she focused solely on delivering her children.

**On the battle field:**

Bankotsu effortlessly swatted away another small hoard of demons away and declared angrily, "You're a fucking dead man," staring directly into the eyes of his former teammate.

Raising Banryu he said hatefully, "You betrayed Jakotsu and stole his shard and I killed you once before. Then you came back and dared to harm my wife and children." Smirking he taunted, "Now you have nowhere to run," as the panicked fire breather stared in horror at his former comrades.

Seeing him try to raise the gourd to his lips Jakotsu added icily, "You hurt little sister and for that alone you will pay," and flung his sword at the frantic bald mercenary, who leapt of out the way only to catch the tip of his former leader's feared weapon in his ribs.

He hissed as he felt his flesh being burned from the inside out by the weapons powers and screamed as the tip was pushed further into him. Smirking at the fear in his enemy's eyes Bankotsu said darkly, "Die filthy traitor," and ruthlessly shoved the blade through him, twisting it and ripped it loose; causing the horrified man's screams of agony to end as he was ripped into several pieces.

Watching in glee as the chunks of flesh fell Jakotsu spat disgustedly saying, "Good riddance filth," and retracted his blade.

Turning back to the battle at hand Bankotsu ordered, "Find the others and finish the stray demon hoards, I'm going for Naraku." as he walked away further into the destruction of what used to be the castle.

Inuyasha had been teamed up with Kikyo and they had just destroyed Kagura and Kanna, by combining his windscar and her sacred arrows.

Kikyo stiffened and said flatly, "Naraku is near." Inuyasha smirked saying, "Lead the way," and they moved toward where she sensed that Naraku's aura was coming from.

Sango struggled to hold Kohaku to the ground with tears in her eyes as he thrashed and roared in pain. Just as Miroku and Kirara were fighting the remainder of the demons from the hoard, Inuyasha's windscar suddenly collided with the demons, rendering them apart; spilling chunks of demonic flesh all across the sky and ground.

They blinked surprised at Inuyasha's entry not because of the windscar, but because he had Kikyo riding on his back. He spotted his panting friend and demanded concerned, "Are you two okay?" Kikyo jumped off of his back and began running to where Naraku was.

Miroku nodded saying, "Hai Inuyasha, and thanks," before he walked over to help Sango contain her little brother, who was thrashing around. They were trying desperately to free him from Naraku's control.

In the middle of the large battlefield Naraku roared angrily as more of his tentacles were chopped off by Bankotsu and obliterated by Kikyo's rapidly fired sacred arrows.

Kikyo stared emotionlessly at the hanyou who had stolen her life with Inuyasha away from her and said, "This is finally the end for you Naraku," as she calmly made her way towards him, allowing all of her priestess powers to engulf her and spread out around her.

Careful to stay away from the flaring miko powers Bankotsu jumped into the air yelling, "Now is time to shine Banryu," and twirled his weapon as the sky began to charge with pure energy; that seemed to surround the blade and spread to engulf Bankotsu.

As Bankotsu gripped the handle and brought down the blade tearing into the vile demon's flesh and listened to his agonized screams with glee; Kikyo wrapped herself around the hanyou's main body and began to slowly purify him saying emotionlessly, "Naraku you're coming with me to hell."

Bankotsu yanked his now black with silver tendrils of energy flowing from the tips blade free and said smugly, "See ya loser," jumping clear of the hole that Kikyo had opened and watched happily as Kikyo held tight to the wretched demon, with her powers flaring out around them; as they slowly sank deeper into the earth lowering into the gateway she had opened.

Naraku's horror and agony filled shrieks rent the air deafening all other sounds. Just before she slipped into the gate Kikyo stared her former lover in the eyes and said emotionlessly, "Goodbye Inuyasha," before closing her eyes and using the last ounce of her powers to drag the screaming demon into the gateway and closing it to ensure he would never again walk the earth, before they exploded from the combination of their opposite forces.

Inuyasha whispered sadly, "Goodbye Kikyo, and thank you," as he turned to look for his mate. Inhaling deeply he smelt a semi familiar scent and thought, _"Please be safe Kagome,"_ as he picked up the quarter finished jewel piece that had fallen to the ground during the clashing powers exchange. He began bounding off towards the scent.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu quickly followed. Sango's eyes wept as she held her now still brother in her arms and Miroku comforted her.

**Inside the cave:**

Devon said, "You're doing fine," and he told Kagome, "Get ready to catch the baby."

Turning to Kera he said, "Okay darlin' on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can but stop as soon as the contraction does."

Kera nodded and yelled as she felt the contraction start. She used her arms to force herself to sit up and pushed with all she had. Feeling the contraction stop she laid back down panting. Sweat beaded across her forehead and she tiredly wiped it wither hand while waiting for the next one.

**A/N Okay that's chapter thirty six everyone- enjoy XD**


	37. Closures Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 37:**

**Outside the cave:**

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!" searching for his mate as a feeling of urgency to reassure himself she was okay washed over him.

**Inside the cave:**

Kagome thought happily, _"Inuyasha, which means they are here now and we are safe."_ and fought the urge to run to her mate.

Kera had another contraction and sat up pushing again and groaned as the first baby finally slid free.

She fell back panting and thought tiredly,_ "Almost done, just one more to go." _She was so tired and focused on her children, that she forgot to maintain the barrier in her mind and the link automatically formed to where her husband overheard her thought.

Bankotsu's spine stiffened and he bellowed worriedly, "Kera," and ran toward the cave calling back over his shoulder, "They are over here!"

Running up to the cave he yelled, "Kera," and shoved through the barrier to see his son in the hands of his aunt, who was busy cleaning him up.

Kagome had just finished cleaning the baby and wrapped him in a small receiving blanket when she heard him. Turning to the father she said, "Here take your son."

Bankotsu blinked and asked, "Kera?" placing Banryu against the wall of the cave and moving to take his offered son, while Kagome got into position to catch the other baby.

Kera panted, "Ban," smiling at her husband, before feeling another contraction and she sat up pushing. When the contraction ended she fell back panting and tried to catch her breath preparing for the next one.

Bankotsu stared from his laboring wife to his tiny son in shock and awe blinking a few times. Kera felt another contraction and hissed moving back up to push.

Devon's calm voice spoke, "You're doing great darlin, just a little longer and it'll be done."

Kera panted, "Like to see… uh… how well… uh… you would do… in my place," earning an amused chuckle from her best friend, before bearing down and pushing hard.

After what seemed like forever Kagome said excitedly, "I can see the head." eager to catch her second niece or nephew.

The contraction ended and Kera fell back panting again huffing testily, "Get this child out of me now," panting harshly as she readied herself for the next contraction.

Bankotsu snapped out of his shock and urged softly, "Come on baby, you can do it," smiling at his wife while holding their son.

Kera grunted as another contraction hit and said, "Easier said…. than done Ban," before bearing down and pushing again. "Kami this one is big," she growled out and fell on her back panting.

Devon encouraged calmly, "Just a few more pushes darlin," as he smiled affectionately at the woman who would always hold his heart.

Kera groaned and said, "Just get it over with already," as she moved up and bore down again pushing as long as she could, grunting as she pushed. When the contraction ended she fell back huffing heavily and waited for the next one.

When it finally hit she pushed herself up and pushed for all she was worth, groaning as the baby finally slipped free. She fell back panting, "Finally," as she heard the baby wail. Sweat was beaded all over her bow and her face was flushed from the exertion she'd been putting forth to birth her children.

Bankotsu cooed to his son trying to quiet him, while Kagome quickly cleaned off her niece and wrapped her in the other receiving blanket and placing her on her mother's belly.

Sango ran up asking, "Is everything okay?"

Relieved to hear her best friend's voice Kagome yelled, "Get in here and help me Sango, everyone else stay out!"

Sango dropped her weapon and ducked into the cave asking, "What's all the-" stopping as she took in the sight before her, and quickly assessed the situation.

"I see," she said and quickly set to work delivering the placentas and cutting the umbilical cords; before cleaning Kera up.

Kera asked, "Are they okay?" concerned for her babies who had been born two weeks ahead of schedule.

Devon smiled answering, "Your children are just fine darlin'." reassuring his beloved that her babies were good and healthy.

Kera smiled and said tiredly, "Thank goodness." Focusing on regaining her breathing, she felt a cool cloth wipe the sweat from her forehead and closed her eyes.

Devon said proudly, "You did real good darlin, real good." before turning to her twin and adding, "So did you Kagome," sending her one of his rare grins.

Kagome blushed at the compliment and said, "Thanks to you I did." knowing that if he hadn't been there, she'd have never known what to do. Devon chuckled.

Bankotsu leaned down to his wife showing her their son and said proudly, "Look Kera, our son is strong and healthy." Adding, "He's adorable- just like his mama."

Kera smiled and said tiredly, "I love you Ban," staring into his sapphire eyes, as her fingers traced her son's forehead.

Bankotsu grinned replying, "I love you too Kera, and I'm so proud that you bore me two very beautiful and healthy children." as he kissed her forehead, before placing the wailing infant at her aching breast.

Sango stood up and said, "You did great Kagome. Why don't we go outside and let everyone know that they are all okay?"

Kagome smiled, and said, "Sure." Glad to be done with the birthing.

Sango led her out of the cave and over to the others who were anxiously awaiting word. Kagome walking over to the group announced happily, "Kera had the babies and all three are healthy and safe."

Jakotsu squealed and asked, "Oh, oh, what did they have?" bouncing with excitement knowing that he would soon get to hold the babies.

Kagome answered happily, "One of each," as she leaned into her mate's arms asking, "Is it finally over Inuyasha?"

He held up the jewel fragment answering, "Yes Kagome, it's over," and handed her the jewel.

Staring deep into her beloved mate's eyes, she accepted the jewel and asked, "What about-"

He answered softly, "Kikyo took Naraku to hell with her." golden eyes filled with sadness. Kissing her lips he assured, "We will never have to worry about Naraku ever again."

Kagome's tears fell as she whispered, "Poor Kikyo," and silently said, "Thank you Kikyo," as she nestled into her mate's warm embrace.

Miroku said, "Thank goodness lady Kera and the children are alright." Walking over to Sango, he assured, "Kohaku will wake soon."

Sango stared into her fiancée's eyes and said, "Thank you Miroku," and knelt beside her resting brother.

Jakotsu asked, "When can I see them?" anxious to see his niece and nephew for himself.

Sango replied, "In the morning. For tonight we should let them be. Kera will need her rest and the babies will need to feed. Bankotsu is with his family now."

Smiling at her friends, she knelt beside her brother and took over caring for him, trying not to think about what would happen when the jewel was taken care of.

Miroku sat besides her wanting to be there in case she needed to lean on him, and watched silently as she cared for her sleeping brother.

Jakotsu sighed and nodded a little disappointed about not holding them right away. He sniffed his clothes and about gagged, then decided to take a bath since he was covered in ooze and demon flesh. He walked off to find a nice spring to bathe in, wanting to be nice and fresh when he finally got to hold his niece and nephew.

**Inside the cave:**

Kera finished nursing her son and handed him to his proud father for burping. She asked curiously, "What should we name him Ban?"

Bankotsu lifted the little one onto his shoulder and thought it over giving it a lot of consideration while he burped him. Bankotsu smiled and proclaimed proudly, "Taro will be his name."

Kera smiled and nodded agreeing, "Firstborn male, I like it." As she fed their daughter she asked, "What about for her?"

Bankotsu smiled at his daughter and thought a long while before finding a befitting name and answering, "Sachiko," as he lovingly placed a finger to trace her cheek, earning a smile from his feeding daughter.

Kera smiled. "Happiness child," grinning at her children she approved, "I love their names. You've chosen well Bankotsu." Bankotsu grinned at his wife's compliment and placed his son next to her, before carefully taking his daughter to burp her.

Kera cuddled her son and said, "Welcome to the world, my beautiful Taro," and placed a kiss on his forehead lovingly.

Bankotsu smiled at his cooing daughter who looked up at him with the same sapphire eyes that he had and said, "Welcome to the family, my beautiful little Sachiko," and held his daughter.

Kera looked from the ghost of her best friend to her husband and said, "I'm so tired."

Devon smiled and said, "Then sleep you silly woman. You're in good hands and nothing will go wrong." staring at his hard headed friend.

Staring at her husband she smiled. Bankotsu seconded, "Sleep love, I'll watch the kids a while," as he gently brushed his lips over her soft cheek.

Kera smiled sighing blissfully and allowed her tired body to rest. Bankotsu smiled down at her and held his children, alternating between them; as the other lay nestled next to its mama.

Bankotsu stayed up to watch over his family afraid to be away from them for even a second.

Kagome and her mate Inuyasha had slipped off for some time alone, and Sango and Miroku had taken to simply watching over Kohaku who was sleeping peacefully. Jakotsu was off bathing in the hot springs.

Knowing that this would probably be the only chance he'd have to speak to the ghost privately, Bankotsu stared and Devon asking seriously, "Why did you help me get Kera back?"

Having expected this Devon replied honestly, "Because even though we don't like each other, we both love her… and she loves you."

Bankotsu blinked asking, "Aren't you upset about that?" thinking, _"I know I would have been."_

Devon sighed answering seriously, "At first I hated you. But then I saw how much you care for her and I realized that you love her too… I just want Kera to be happy, even if it means being with you."

Bankotsu frowned staring at him clearly perplexed. Devon admitted, "I knew back when I first showed up with my brothers and saw the look in her eyes that I had already lost her forever. That's part of what fueled my anger when I battled her."

Seeing the mercenary's confusion deepen he said bluntly. "I fucked up man! I believed my stupid brother over her. Sadly I hurt and lost her in the process." allowing his sadness and regret to show clearly in his eyes. "When I realized that she had been telling me the truth, I went irate on my brother and kicked his ass big time. I would have hospitalized Toru, had I not needed his and Komo's help to track her down."

Blinking Bankotsu asked, "Then why did you-" staring at him utterly puzzled.

Devon cut in asking, "Fight her?" Bankotsu nodded. He sighed and answered, "Because I knew that if she didn't kill me, that her father would." Adding, "I decided long before even coming here that I'd rather die by her hands instead of his."

Seeing the question in Bankotsu's eyes he clarified, "I knew from the beginning that I was forcing her hand. I was well aware that if I did, she would most likely end up killing me."Smirking he added proudly, "Kera has always been top of the class in every aspect of our job. She was trained very young by the best and became one of the best."

Smiling he said happily, "She made it quick and fairly painless compared to what her daddy would have done." ending with a shiver of fear at the things her father would have done.

Bankotsu nodded adding dead serious, "I've seen dad mad, and personally I hope to never get on his bad side."

Devon added with a chuckle, "I don't blame you." He sighed admitting sadly, "What I hadn't been counting on was you being in the picture- let alone getting my brothers killed. Dad is still reading me the riot act over that one." Before turning serious and finishing, "I am just grateful that in the end Kera and I were at least able to regain our friendship- especially given everything that has happened."

Bankotsu nodded admitting grudgingly, "I know how important you are to her." as he stared at his sleeping wife with love in his eyes.

Devon smiled replying, "Yeah. But I also know that she would have never been truly happy with me." He said sheepishly, "She's forgiven me, but she would have never forgotten how bad I screwed up and neither would I."

Bankotsu nodded. Devon informed him seriously, "I'm happy that she found you and I'm grateful that you make her truly happy." Voice full of love and admiration he said honestly, "Kera is an incredible woman and deserves the best. Thank you for giving her what I never could- true happiness."

Bankotsu looked down at his beloved wife who was sleeping with their children snuggling up next to her and smiled saying, "You're right she is an amazing woman." Adding, "No one else could ever have gone through all of what she has and still remained so forgiving, kind, and generous."

Staring his wife's ex boyfriend in the eyes he admitted, "I'd be lost without her." After a moment of companionable silence Bankotsu said, "Thank you for protecting my wife and children until we could get to them, and for leading me to them so that I could make it in time to save them."

Devon's translucent face spread into a smile and he said, "You're welcome." Before his eyes fell to the woman they both loved with their whole hearts and the adorable children next to her. He smiled saying, "She always talked about wanting a family of her own more than anything else in the world. I'm glad that thanks to you, she has finally gotten the chance to live her dream."

His heart ached at how beautiful she looked despite that fact that she had only given birth mere hours ago. Bankotsu ran the back of his fingers down her soft cheek in a tender caress and whispered, "My family is my reason for living. I want to give my children what was torn from me so long ago. Before I met Kera I never knew what loving someone really meant. Now that I do, I will ensure that she and our kids know exactly how special and treasured they really are."

Bending down he brushed his lips across her forehead before staring at Devon for a long silent moment. The two former warriors exchanged a look of understanding and finally fully accepted one another's presence in Kera's heart and life. There was no longer any jealousy between them.

Bankotsu tenderly brushed his son's soft full head of hair and kissed his head before doing the same with his daughter. Taking a deep breath he turned the ghost who helped bring his treasured offspring into the world and said completely heartfelt, "Thank you, for helping Kagome and Kera bring my children into the world safely- I am in your debt."

Devon waved it off saying, "Not at all. I'm just glad that I made it here in time," as they both stared at the sleeping family.

Jakotsu came up to the cave entrance asking, "Big brother what are we going to do now that-" stopping as he noticed the ghost.

Grinning he waved as he said flirtily, "Hey handsome," shocking the ghost and amusing his friend.

Devon blinked and said nervously, "Uh hi." Bankotsu chuckled. Devon turned to him and said seriously, "Take care of them and tell Kera that I'll always be around if she needs me."

Bankotsu nodded assuring, "I will," And said seriously, "Just make sure that you stop by from time to time, I know it would make her happy."

Devon smiled and nodded, before casting a longing look at Kera and the kids. After a minute he heaved a heavy sigh tracing Kera's cheek in a loving caress and nodding to her husband took his leave vanishing into thin air.

Bankotsu asked, "What were you going to say Ja?" staring at his best friend.

Jakotsu cooed, "Aw they are simply adorable big brother," as he slowly moved toward the slumbering family.

Bankotsu smirked proclaiming smugly, "Of course they are adorable Ja; they are mine and Kera's kids." Adding cockily, "What did you expect seeing how Kera is simply gorgeous and well… we both know how handsome I am," ending with a proud smirk.

Jakotsu giggled and said, "True enough, but Bankotsu they are so tiny and precious." as his awed grey eyes landed on his slumbering niece and nephew.

Bankotsu smirked saying, "Yeah they sure are," every bit the proud father. Turning back to the question at hand he asked, "Well?" a cocked a brow at his friend.

Jakotsu shook himself from his revere and said, "Oh yeah, I was going to ask what we will do now? Since Naraku and the traitor are gone and all."

Bankotsu frowned answering, "I'm going to let Kera rest up and regain her strength while I take care of the babies, and then Kera and I will take them home to meet their grandparents."

Jakotsu asked curiously, "What about me big brother?" unsure what he would do if Bankotsu left to raise his family in the other time.

Bankotsu smirked and walked over asking, "How would you like to watch over the sight of our future home?"

Jakotsu blinked asking, "Wait what do you mean?" staring at him confused.

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Walk with me Ja and I will explain."

Jakotsu nodded and they walked to stand just outside the cave while Bankotsu explained his plan.

Jakotsu grinned and said happily, "Oh yes big brother that's perfect." as his eyes shone with excitement.

Bankotsu smirked asking, "So, are you willing to do it then?" already knowing the answer.

Jakotsu clapped happily and said, "Yes, yes I'll do it!" and began thinking about the things he would need in order to complete his task.

Bankotsu reminded, "Be sure to space them out nice and even for me, alright?"

Jakotsu beamed and asked, "Apples, oranges, and what else?"

Bankotsu added amused, "Pomegranates, and make sure to plant some strawberry vines near the river, but away from the roses. And make sure you always stay off the spot I will show you on the left side, okay?"

Jakotsu said happily, "You bet," and began making plans in his head.

Knowing that he couldn't have picked a better person for the job Bankotsu smiled and thought happily_, "Soon father, our lands will bloom and be restored to their former beauty."_

Cutting his palm with his dagger he held out his hand to Jakotsu, who did the same. Grinning they slapped their palms together and allowed the blood to mingle briefly before Bankotsu announced, "Blood brothers for life Ja."

Jakotsu agreed happily, "Blood brothers for life Bankotsu," eyes shining with happiness. Bankotsu assured, "I'll make sure everything is set in motion before I take Kera and the babies to her time."

Jakotsu grinned saying happily, "Thanks so much for bestowing such an honor on me big brother."

Bankotsu corrected, "No, thank you Jakotsu for being willing to do this for me." and hugged the man before walking back inside the cave and resuming his watch over his family.

Noticing Jakotsu standing at the mouth of the cave he chuckled and waved him over. Jakotsu grinned sitting down. Bankotsu instructed him how to position his arms, and placed his slumbering daughter in his stunned best friend's arms.

Jakotsu stared at the baby in awe and beamed at his best friend and leader proudly holding the baby. Bankotsu grinned at his friend's excitement as he held the slumbering infant.

**Two weeks later:**

Kera was walking happily beside her husband, with one of the babies in the sling in front of her, and the other in the sling in front of her twin, who was walking beside her.

Kagome's mate was beside her, and Bankotsu's was beside Kera, with Jakotsu on his other side. Sango and Miroku had taken Kohaku home to work on rebuilding their village.

Kagome had the almost completed jewel around her neck and sighed thinking, _"I'd hate to have to take those last two shards. I will wait a while yet."_

Bankotsu stooped and announced, "Make camp, Jakotsu come with me."

Jakotsu nodded and happily followed his best friend. Bankotsu carefully led him over to the graves and knelt beside the rocks saying, "I'm home father." as he gently placed Banryu against the dirt and said, "My task is completed and I have come to reclaim what is ours."

Turning to Jakotsu who had his head bowed respectively he introduced, "This is Jakotsu- he is my brother and has been since we first met. I've made him my blood brother and I ask that you and the others allow him to re-cultivate our lands so that they may be restored to their former glory, and that you protect him."

The middle stone glowed brightly and illuminated both men who kept their eyes closed. Banryu as well glowed a blinding white and engulfed them. They were raised into the air a few feet and the light shone brighter. When the light finished they were gently set on the ground and a ghost appeared before them.

The specter bore a very strong resemblance to Bankotsu, but his hair flew freely without the braid, his face was a lot older like that of a man in his early forties, and his eyes were a mix of blue and green like the oceans as he stared at the men.

"Hello son," he greeted, placing a translucent hand on his son's shoulder. Bankotsu grinned replying, "Hello father."

Turning to the feminine man the ghost asked, "So you are the one my son has chose to restore these lands to their former glory and to protect these lands?"

Jakotsu bowed answering, "Hai," honored to meet his best friend's father's spirit.

Bankotsu stared at his father assuring, "In a future time where my wife comes from, and where we plan to raise our children, I will again abide on these lands. However It will be Jakotsu who plants the seeds to begin the growth of our lands." respectfully bowing to his father.

Jakotsu also bowed respectfully. The ghost said, "Rise you two." Staring at his son he said, "I have been keeping an eye on you for a long time now my boy, and I am proud to be your father. You have restored our clan's honor and become a fine warrior."

Bankotsu beamed at his revered father's praise and said, "Thank you father. I'm glad I was able to make you proud and restore our people's honor."

Turning to Jakotsu he added, "Jakotsu is as fine a warrior as I am and he is the only person I would entrust our family's land too for safe keeping. He has stood beside me many times in battle."

The ghost said, "I know, I have watched you both for a long time now." Smiling at his son with pride in his eyes he said, "You have made a fine choice son."

Stepping over to Jakotsu he touched his neck and it glowed briefly before the shard fell to the ground. Ryuu said, "You will no longer require that shards, as you are now being appointed official guardian of these lands." Before thumping Jakotsu's forehead and saying, "Bear the sign of our clan so that you may be able to tap into our people's hidden strength in times of need to protect what is now placed under your care."

Jakotsu forehead glowed brightly a minute before a four pointed star made itself visible. Jakotsu gasped, as he felt power surge through his body. Ryuu smiled and said, "Our people will protect you as you are to protect these lands. Go fourth young guardian and complete your task."

Turning back to his son he smiled and said, "Take me now to meet my daughter in law and grandkids," giving his son a very famous smirk.

Bankotsu nodded and grabbed Banryu leading his father to where Kera sat waiting with the kids beside the river.

Ryuu said, "She is beautiful my son," as they walked up startling Kera.

Kera's eyes widened and she quickly said, "Hello," bowing to the ghost.

He laughed and announced, "You need not bow to me daughter."

She stood up and asked, "You are-"

He answered, "I am Bankotsu's father and head guardian of our clan's land. Please to meet you child, I am Ryuujin."

Kera gasped and answered in kind, "I'm Kera," and moved to pick up her children who had wakened.

Ryuu smiled and said, "You have the aura of a priestess about you." As he stared intently at her.

Kera replied, "My family has a history of priests and priestesses, though I am not really a priestess."

He declared happily, "You have a lovely family son. Protect them and teach them of their heritage."

Bankotsu assured, "I will father." With that Ryuujin placed a kiss on his daughter in law's forehead, and a brief kiss on the tops of his grand kids and took his leave.

**A/N Okay there's chapter thirty seven everyone, sadly this story will soon come to a close.**


	38. Kagome's Desicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 38:**

Bankotsu collected his son and led his wife back to their friends. They made camp and slept. In the morning Jakotsu was happily bouncing his niece and announced that he was staying. After a tearful goodbye to his best friend and his family, Jakotsu began planting the seeds that had been entrusted to him.

Kera and her family, along with her twin and brother in law, all traveled to Kaede's village. Bankotsu handed Kagome Jakotsu's shard and said, "Here Ja doesn't need this anymore," smirking at the stunned expressions on her and Inuyasha's faces.

Kera held her daughter and said happily, "Ban and I are taking the kids to meet their grandparents."

Over the last two weeks she and her mate had been having some heavy discussions about things. Kagome smiled and decided now was the time to make her decision known. She announced, "Inuyasha and I will stay here Kera. I hope that you and Bankotsu have a happily life together," as she hugged her twin.

Kera asked, "Wait you mean," staring at her twin in shock. Gasping she asked, "Kagome are you-"

Kagome confirmed, "Yes I am staying here, and once you four go through I will ask Kaede to help me seal the well."

"K... Kags?" Kera said sadly, staring searchingly into her twin's eyes.

Kagome smiled assuring, "I will be safe Kera and Inuyasha and I will keep the jewel from ever falling into the wrong hands again." Grinning she declared proudly, "I am the shikon's guardian after all."

Handing her a note Kagome requested, "Give this to mama and daddy for me, please?"

Kera gave her a small smile and said, "I will." placing the letter in her bag.

"I love you Kags, be happy," she whispered kissing her sister's cheek and turned to her husband with tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "I love you too Kera. Tell everyone that I send my love," smiling at her niece and nephew.

Bankotsu hugged Kagome saying gruffly, "Take care miko," sending her a warm smile and placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

She hugged him back assuring, "I will, you take care of my sister and your kids."

He grinned assuring, "I will." and stepped back.

Kera hugged Inuyasha and whispered, "Keep her safe Inuyasha, I'm counting on you." pulling back to gaze into his golden eyes.

He hugged her back answering, "I will. You protect those pups."

She gave him a watery smile and said, "Always," before moving back.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu exchanged slaps on the back and handshakes while saying their goodbyes and promised to care for their respected wives and families.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate's waist and buried her head on his chest to hide her tears.

Bankotsu strapped Banryu on his back and wrapped his son who was in the baby sling on his chest, protectively in his arms before leaping into the well. A minute later with tears falling down her cheeks Kera held her daughter in the same manner and leapt into the well. Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest as he held her just staring at the well.

**On the other side of the well:**

Bankotsu was nervously waiting for his wife and daughter to come through. Once he heard Kera climbing up the well he sighed in relief. He reached out his free hand to help her over the well and placed her on her feet asking concerned, "You okay love?" looking at her with concerned eyes.

Kera wiped away her tears with one hand and said, "Yeah, I just miss her is all."

Bankotsu smiled asking, "Shall we go introduce your parents to their grandchildren?"

Kera nodded and smiled saying, "Mama will be ecstatic."

Bankotsu laughed saying, "She sure will."

Taking a deep breath they held hands, each carrying a child and walked towards the house.

**In the Feudal Era:**

The jewel glowed brightly a moment, then flickered and went silent. Kagome took a deep breath saying, "Inuyasha retrieve Kaede, it's time."

Inuyasha nodded and left to retrieve the old priestess. They arrived a few minutes later and Kaede slid off of his back asking, "Are ya certain child that ye wish to do this?" scanning the younger miko's eyes.

Kagome stared her in the eyes answering seriously, "Hai Kaede, I will not allow any harm to threaten my family back in my time- ever again," with resolve firmly in her eyes.

Kaede nodded and she and Kagome began sealing the bone eater's well shut. Once it was done she said, "Ye have done well Kagome. Ye ancestors would be proud."

Kagome smiled saying softly, "Thank you Kaede," and slipped her hand into her mate's as they all three began walking back to the village.

**In the Modern Era:**

Kera and Bankotsu walked in announcing, "We're home," and stood in the doorway waiting for her parents.

Grinning Kona asked excitedly, "How was the trip?" Before spotting the babies and squealing, "Yes, I have grandchildren to hold," as she quickly ran over to hold her precious grandkids.

Soru laughed accepting his grandson and asked, "So how did it go?"

Kera sighed and answered, "Its done father. Bankotsu avenged his men and Kagome completed her quest," as her lower lip began trembling.

Soru spotted this and asked concerned, "What's wrong baby girl?" Unable to speak Kera bowed her head and handed him the letter from Kagome.

_Dear mom, dad, Souta, and grandpa,_

_We have completed our quest and Naraku is finally dead, however Inuyasha and I have discussed this at long length and we have decided that we will remain here and protect the jewel as was meant to be._

_When I first came here the jewel was inside of me, soon the jewel will be returned inside of me and together we will continue to protect everyone from the dangers this jewel could cause to happen were it to fall into the wrong hands._

_I love you all very much and wish you to live long happy lives. By the time you read this Kaede and I will have sealed the well to ensure that your ways of life can never be threatened again. Inuyasha and I are very happy together and all of you will forever be in my heart. I hope you will understand and will remember me and not be angry with my decision._

_Mom: Thank you so much for everything that you have taught me, and for always allowing me to do what was right after the jewel broke. You taught me to believe in myself and trust my heart and that is what I am doing._

_Souta: Thank you for being my little brother, and good luck. I know someday that you will become a famous soccer player- make me proud!_

_Grandpa: "Thank you for always loving and protecting me, as well as for sharing your stories with me. I will never forget your stories and will be sure to pass them down to our children, should we ever have any._

_Dad: Though our time together was short, I will always treasure it! I'm glad that you came home and I got to really meet you. I know that we fought a lot and that you will probably be mad that I didn't graduate. _

_I have completed my science and sent it and the book back in Kera's bag. I placed it there while she and Bankotsu were off talking. I love you daddy and I'm sorry we didn't get much time together. But know this, the time we did get to have together will live on in my mind and heart forever._

_Again I sincerely hope that all of you will understand and accept my decision and I will never forget any of you!_

_Love with all of my heart, _

_Kagome Higaurashi._

Soru looked at Kera and she nodded sadly, wiping tears from her eyes.

His hand shook as he held out the note to his wife. Eyes wide she handed her granddaughter to her mother and took the note reading it. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered shocked, "She's not coming back," and passed the letter to Guro who read it with tears in his eyes.

Souta stood confused asking, "What do you mean she's not coming back? Did something happen to Kagome? And Where's Inuyasha?" He was pulled aside by his father who explained everything and showed him the note. After reading the note Souta cried in his father's arms.

Kera bit her lower lip and held her daughter saying softly, "Kagome helped me deliver the kids when my water broke."

Kona held her grandson and cried a few minutes before asking, "Was she happy?"

Bankotsu answered hoarsely, "Hai mom, she was very happy," as he took his son, so that she could sit down still coming to grips that her precious daughter wasn't returning. Holding his son Bankotsu wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

Kona nodded and smiled sadly saying, "Welcome home all of you," and sank into her chair unsure how to react. She had always wondered since Inuyasha first came here, if this was coming and thought she had prepared herself for it, but it was still quite a shock.

Soru walked back into the living room with a tearful Souta behind him and said, "You two must be tired. Spend the night here." Turning to Bankotsu he said, "The bassinets are finished and sitting in your room."

Bankotsu said, "Thanks dad," and went upstairs to retrieve their bassinets. He carefully placed Banryu under her bed before grabbing the bassinets and walking back down stairs.

Kera said softly, "Kagome said she sends her love to everyone," and lowered herself onto the couch unable to stand up anymore from the shock. Bankotsu gently placed his slumbering children it their bassinets on the floor and wrapped his arms around his wife.

She leaned into him and began crying softly from missing her twin. He sighed and sat with her on the couch sitting her in his lap and she buried her head on his chest allowing her tears to fall.

He rubbed her back assuring, "It's okay love," as he tried clumsily to comfort her. His own heart ached at the knowledge that he wouldn't see them or his best friend ever again.

Kona asked, "Would you two like some tea?" standing to walk into the kitchen.

Bankotsu nodded saying, "Thanks mom." She smiled and left to retrieve the tea for them.

Soru excused himself and went to check on his wife. Upon entering the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her and soothed, "It's okay love. We should remember that even though our little pumpkins isn't here that she is happy and with the man that she loves." as he too shed a few tears.

Kona sobbed, "I always thought this might happen, but I wasn't prepared for it to hurt so much," as she cried into his strong arms.

Soru held her replying, "I miss her too Kona," and sobbed into his wife's hair.

After a few minutes they pulled apart wiping their tears and Kona poured two glasses of tea, and then carried them into the living room. Soru sighed and followed after her.

Kona placed the tea on the table and smiled at her grandchildren asking, "So what did you two name them?"

Kera pulled back drying her own tears and smiled encouraging, "Go ahead Ban, tell them."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before answering proudly, "Taro, and Sachiko," as he smiled at his children.

Soru smiled saying, "Good names son." as he reached over to brush his hand over his grandkids' heads.

Bankotsu grinned saying, "Thanks dad." Adding, "We're going to take them to visit Arlin tomorrow."

Kona smiled saying, "Actually I called him when I first went into the kitchen, he should be here anytime now." as she stared down at her little miracles.

Kera grinned saying happily, "Thanks mama."

Bankotsu stared at Soru and said, "Devon and Kagome together helped Kera birth them."

Soru blinked and said, "I see," staring questioningly at his son in law.

Bankotsu finished, "He instructed Kagome on what to do." holding his father in law's gaze.

Soru smiled saying, "Then I guess I owe him," staring at his daughter.

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "He was just happy they had regained their friendship." Turning to his wife he added, "He asked me to tell you he will always be there for you."

Kera smiled and said, "Thanks Ban," nuzzling into his chest she said, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her head replying, "I love you too Kera so much."

There was a knock and Kona stood up to answer the door. A minute later Arlin came into the room saying, "Alright, where are my great grand kids?"

Grinning as Bankotsu pointed to them greeting happily, "Yo," from his spot on the couch.

Arlin replied happily, "Hello son. Kera- looking great."

Kera blushed saying, "Thanks," glad to have started getting her flat tummy back.

Walking over to see his sleeping great grand kids, Arlin smiled asking, "What are their names?"

Bankotsu replied happily, "Taro and Sachiko," as he watched in amusement as the old man cooed to the sleeping infants.

Soru grinned and said, "Welcome home," as he smiled at his family. Though they were all sad that Kagome had chosen not to return, they were glad that she was happy and grateful that the others had returned safe and healthy.

**In the Feudal Era with Jakotsu:**

He smiled as his eyes roamed over the land that was once again showing signs of life. He had labored many days to plant all of the seeds that had been requested by his best friend.

Keeping Bankotsu's words in mind, he steered clear of the many graves and ensured that they remained undisturbed. The trees would take many years to grow, but he didn't mind.

The flowers were growing in abundance and the ground was starting to have spots of green begin to cover the floor. Just before winter hit the grass would grow tall and lush making this place pretty and perfect for snakes.

The snakes were his pets, his companions when he was lonely and they deterred any crop damaging rodents from trespassing on the lands. The water began to flow on a regular basis in the once sadly dried up creek beds.

He had built himself a small hut nothing fancy mind you, just enough to keep the weather out and him in. He smiled as the land began to bloom and show signs of life everywhere.

Smiling to himself while he smoked his fish and roasted his rabbits, Jakotsu knew his friends were happy and would be pleased with what he had done.

**In Kera's time:**

Several weeks had passed and the infants and Kera had officially been cleared by their doctor for travel.

Bankotsu was driving the SUV as his wife took a nap and the kids were safely in their car seats.

Kona, Guro, Soru, Souta, and Arlin had all climbed into Arlin's truck and they were currently heading to what would soon become Bankotsu, Kera, and the childrens' new home.

Construction on the cabin had been finished nearly a week ago, including the plumbing. Soru and Arlin had overseen to everything as Bankotsu had requested.

Bankotsu pulled onto the private path and smirked as the feeling of finally coming home where he belonged enveloped him.

Bankotsu continued down the dirt path and they emerged into a breath taking view of the land, trees, and nature in general. Up on a hill about twenty feet high, stood a beautiful log cabin. Its walls were a dark brown Oak, finely sanded down with varnish on the door. A brick chimney towered over the place, gleaming in the sun.

Pristine nature, all surrounded by the aesthetic beauty of the trees and flowers, and only the calling of birds and the rushing of the nearby springs could be heard aside from the vehicles currently working towards their destination.

Kera opened her eyes upon feeling the vehicle stop and gasped at the sight before them. Her breath hitched in shock at the open beauty of the land, nothing but nature at its finest, just like they would have found back in his time- with pomegranate, orange, apple, and banana trees as well.

She was astounded and pleased to know that a place like this still existed in this time. It looked like things would have back in her husband's time, and completely untouched- save for the log cabin, and what looked to be one withered old shack.

Bankotsu smiled at the look on her face, knowing that his decision to raise their family here had indeed been the right one. Turning his eyes back to the dirt road he slowly drove towards the cabin, where he cut the engine. Turning in his seat, he smiled at the stunned woman beside him. He exited the vehicle and stood before it opening his arms gesturing to their surroundings, and declared peacefully, "Welcome home love."

Kera gasped and asked, "You mean? Bankotsu do you meant that you own this place?" she asked gaping at her husband.

Bankotsu smirked correcting, "**We** own it Kera, and you should at least be able to recognize some of it." before reaching in to pull out their childrens' stroller and setting it up.

Smiling he picked up his children and placed them into the stroller, pulling the flap out to keep the sun off of them.

Kera asked, "Wait what do you mean?" as she moved to help her husband by closing the SUV doors and passing the babies their water bottles.

Bankotsu smirked and said cockily, "This is and always has been my family's land." Kera's eyes widened and her mind flashed memories of dry brittle ground that had shown the remnants of a long ago battle, dry cracked creek beds, and withered old tree stumps.

She said, "This is-" stopping in absolute awe to gaze and the beauty around them.

Bankotsu replied, "Yes love, this is where my village once stood." Adding proudly, "Jakotsu did an incredible job, ne?"

Kera sucked in a surprised breath and said, "So that's why he stayed behind that day." as everything started connecting inside her head much like a bunch of puzzle pieces finally falling into place.

Bankotsu said proudly, "Hai love, that's why. He planted everything you see before your eyes, except the roses that have always bloomed over by the river.

Bankotsu smiled asking happily, "Ready to go see our new home?"

Speechless Kera simply nodded and linked her arm in his stronger one. Kona who had much the same reaction to this place as her daughter turned to her husband asking, "This is where you two were all those weeks isn't it?"

Soru answered happily, "Hai love, now come and see the cabin." She linked her arms around his waist and smiling he led her to the cabin. Guro, Souta, and Arlin followed them on foot up to the cabin.

Bankotsu stooped in front of the steel door and pulled out his keys unlocking the door and the dead bolt. Before smiling and ushering his speechless wife into their new home.

Kera gasped as she saw how spacious the rooms were. Bankotsu smirked and parked the stroller against the wall before leading her around. Everyone smiled as they followed the couple from room to room.

Bankotsu began listing off, "We have a bedroom room for each other the kids. A nursery, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms. The laundry room, a fire place for winter in the living room, and a wide kitchen with a pantry. The dining room already set up to go in this corner here, which leads to where the porch is." Leading her to the double doors he added happily, "And this is the master bedroom, with its own bathroom."

Turning to his wife he added, "And we have plenty of room to expand if we choose." Smirking he asked, "What do you think?" hoping that she would like it.

Blinking a few more times she grinned and threw herself into his arms saying happily, "Oh Ban it's absolutely perfect!" and began kissing him.

Chuckling he pulled her closer and began kissing her back. A moment later Kona's voice pulled them apart. "Oh Kera just look at this kitchen- It's incredible." As she admired the cabinets and counter tops.

Soru asked happily, "She likes it huh?" smiling at his son and daughter.

Bankotsu answered proudly, "Yup, thanks for helping dad; you too Arlin," as he hugged his wife from behind.

They laughed and said, "Anytime son," and laughed again.

Souta ran around asking, "So when do we start unloading things?" staring at the adults.

Bankotsu smirked answering, "How about now? We can unload the truck and mom and Kera can start putting things away while we put the furniture in place."

Souta grinned yelling excitedly, "Let's go and ran out the door with his brother in law chuckling as he followed him.

Soru smiled at his daughter and said, "No time like the present, ne?" and followed them. Arlin smiled and walked out to help them.

Kera and Kona started taking the boxes that were brought in and opened them putting the contents away, while the men and Souta started unloading and bringing in the furniture.

By the time everything had been unloaded and put away everyone was tired. Bankotsu asked, "How about I go hunt and see what's available?" as he placed Banryu in a special case in his bedroom against the wall.

Kera smiled saying, "Sure Ban." as she finished making their bed. She kissed her husband's cheek saying, "I'm going to check on the others." He nodded and left to hunt for dinner.

Kera walked in asking, "Everything okay mama?" as she watched her mother rocking Sachiko and singing softly to her."

Kona smiled answering, "Just fine dear." as she continued rocking her granddaughter happily.

Guro smiled holding his great grandson and said, "They are so adorable Kera." planting a kiss on Taro's head. Arlin and Souta were sitting in the living room enjoying the quiet.

Kera smiled and said, "They are gramps." as she walked over to kiss each of her children's heads before turning to her father.

She asked, "What about you daddykins?" as he sat out on the porch staring at the sky.

Soru replied sadly, "I'm fine baby girl just missing Kagome." She sat beside him and said, "I know dad I miss her too," before hugging him and sighing.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was out hunting and found some good sized rabbits. He snared them and was heading back to the cabin when he spotted the one place that had remained undisturbed.

Setting the food down he knelt beside the dirt smiling at the stones and said, "I'm finally home for good father."

Ryuu's ghost appeared and he said happily, "So I see son."

Bankotsu blinked and asked curiously, "What about-" eyes filling with sadness and unable to continue.

A second ghost appeared and squealed happily, "Big brother!" before hugging him.

Bankotsu smiled greeting, "Yo," before adding proudly, "You did a wonderful job Ja, thanks."

Jakotsu eyes shone with happiness as he said, "I'm so glad that you approve." As his eyes traveled proudly along the vast beauty he had labored for nearly half a decade to create.

Bankotsu asked his father confused, "How is he here though?" pointing to the ghost of his best friend.

Jakotsu answered happily, "Oh they said that since I did such a good job of taking care of and protecting the land; that they would allow me to remain here after I died." grinning as he tried to contain the excitement at finally seeing his best friend once again.

Bankotsu grinned answering, "That's great Ja." Bowing to his father he said, "Thank you."

Ryuu smiled and said, "He earned it."

Bankotsu said, "I need to get back to my family, but I'm glad to see that you two are still here."

Ryuujin and Jakotsu grinned and waved him off saying, "We're not going anywhere for a long time."

Bankotsu smirked and picked up his rabbits before returning to his family; knowing that nothing would ever tear his family or loved ones from him or their land again.

Frowning as he muttered, "Well almost nothing," Making a mental to note to speak with his wife's grandfather and make it clear that he was not to exorcise his people from their land, he walked back to the cabin feeling happier.

**A/N and there ya have it people- Chapter thirty eight, sadly only one more chapter to go. Enjoy XD**


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do Kera, all OC's, the plot, and story line. There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 39:**

**Five years later:**

**In Kera's time:**

Kera grinned as she and Kona entertained her triplets and watched as their husbands officially opened the Ryuu Martial Arts Dojo, which had been named in honor of the memory of Bankotsu's once mighty clan.

Arlin was helping with the grand opening and had helped build the actual Dojo as well. Souta and Guro were busy passing out refreshments as people began to gather around the outside grounds of the huge building.

Kona was pleased that her daughter had come up with a relatively safe way for them and her husband to earn an income, which kept them all happy and saved them from being bored. Money wasn't the reason for opening the Dojo thought it would help, the reason was for the three ex killers to have a peaceful way to spend their time.

She held twelve month old Ai's hand saying happily, "I'm proud of you Kera. You and Bankotsu seem to have adjusted to your new lives rather quickly." Laughing as her granddaughter pulled on her skirt.

Kera smiled down at twelve month olds Jaky and Gome who were holding her hands saying, "Yeah well he still gets to kick butt, although now he gets paid to do it," laughing at the irony of what she had just said and adding, "Without near the bloodshed."

Kona smiled adding happily, "Your father seems much happier now too," watching her own husband.

Kera smiled answering, "Hai, though I think that having so many grand kids has a little something to do with it too." smiling at her children.

Still proudly sporting his signature braid Bankotsu walked over picking up Jaky and asked, "How are you holding up love?" before kissing his wife on the lips.

Kera kissed him back and answered a bit sassily, "Pretty darn good for a woman who has had both twins and triplets, and is now pregnant- again." Shaking her head she said, "Thank Kami this one is a single and it is the last one."

Bankotsu chuckled assuring, "Yes the last one," and took his kids hands to lead them over to their older siblings, who were showing off some of their kicks while their doting grandpa laughed.

Kera said happily, "I'm glad that I took those courses in college for business management and that I finally graduated earning my MBA last year, before those three were born." Indicating her triplets.

Kona admitted, "We were all glad because that made the last three months of your pregnancy, when you had to be put on bed rest, much easier."

Kera laughed adding happily, "Doctor Mara says this one should be a breeze compared to the last two." cupping her still flat belly lovingly. She was 14 weeks along.

She admitted, "The minute I found out that I was only carrying one this time- I was relieved. Don't get me wrong mama, I love my husband and my kids, but I don't want any more pregnancies."

Kona laughed saying, "I don't blame you at all dear." She was happy with her soon to be six grandchildren, they would be plenty.

Adding happily, "We have already been home schooling Taro and Sachiko for two years. I can't believe how fast they are picking things up."

Knowing that she couldn't let the kids or her beloved husband out of her sight for too long without having mischief happen, Kera sighed, "Come on mama, we better go find him and them before the kids get hyped out." Referring to the fact that her husband at times was still very much a kid himself.

They walked over to where Soru was and smiled as they found Bankotsu trying to teach his triplets how to do the kick their older twins we doing.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked over cooing, "Aw Kera you and Bankotsu have such beautiful children," while bouncing their own toddlers, one each on a hip.

Kera smiled saying, "Thanks, and so did you three." Pointing to the three children on their mother's hips.

The proud mamas asked curiously, "So any word from Kagome?" having never forgotten their dear friend.

Kera smiled sadly replying flatly, "No, ever since she and her husband left, there has been no word."

Eri said brightly, "Well don't worry, we all know that Inuyasha will keep her safe." smiling at her old classmate, while pulling her hair free from her eight month old daughter.

Kera smiled, "I know." and went to join her husband after saying, "Feel free to look around. They will be doing demonstrations for the adults soon."

Ayumi minding her seven month old son's grab happy hands passed him a rattle and said, "Okay."

Yuka bounced her eleven month old daughter saying, "Wave bye-bye to the nice lady." smiling as the little girl tried to wave.

Checking her watch Kona walked over to her husband and said, "I think maybe you two should get started soon," and kissed his cheek.

Soru grinned and kissed her back before instructing, "Alright Taro and Sachiko, go help mama and Grandma with your siblings, while your daddy and I start."

They nodded and said, "Yes sir," before bowing and running over to their mother. Bankotsu kissed the top of each of his five children's heads and waited for his wife to take her seat, before brushing his lips against hers and smirking as he said, "Looks like it's time to start," and walked over to the microphone.

Souta, Guro, and Arlin all carried over some bottled waters and passed them to the kids, Kera, and Kona before joining them on the ground and watching as Soru and Bankotsu began the demonstrations.

The crowd watched intently for several hours as the two men took turns demonstrating a combination of moves, and explained the differences between the classes. By the time the crowd dispersed, over two thirds of the enormous crowd had signed up for different types of classes.

Kera walked around collecting the notebooks and said, "Congratulations you two, the grand opening was a rather large success," showing them the long lists.

As they whistled impressed she said, "Once we get home, I'll go into my office and work up lists by age group and interests, then we can start figuring out what you two what to do next," as she placed the notebooks in her briefcase.

Bankotsu picked her up and spun her around laughing happily as he said happily, "Kera my love, you are a genius." Before placing her on her feet and kissing her soundly.

Pulling back a little breathless she smirked and said, "We both knew that already." He laughed before picking up Jaky and Gome, while Sachiko, Taro, and Ai held their grandparents and mother's hands.

Grinning Bankotsu asked, "Who wants ice cream?" earning excited cheers from his kids and a groan from his wife; as the large group walked over to the ice cream parlor just down the street.

Soru chuckled, "Come on Kera it won't hurt to let them have just one ice cream a piece." and hugged his daughter's waist, while Bankotsu placed the kids on their feet and started ordering the ice creams and handed them to his eager children, who happily began licking them.

Kera muttered, "Much you mean." Turning to her husband she informed him, "And **you** can be the one to handle them when they are all hyped up later tonight. Doc said that I need to treat this pregnancy just like the first one and get plenty of rest, or else I'll end up on bed rest like I did last time."

Smirking she added seriously, "So, **I'm** staying off my feet for the rest of the day and night once we get home, which also means that **you** will be making dinner." pointing from her chest to his and poking his to emphasize her words.

Chuckling Bankotsu waved it off saying, "Heh, No problem. Besides mom and dad will help out too." Turning to his in laws he asked, "Right?"

Kona laughed and Soru said amused, "Not this time son, you're on your own tonight." Adding seriously, "I'm taking mom to the Tsuyosa Shishi. We haven't had a night out in some time now."

Kona smiled and said excitedly, "I'm rather looking forward to it too."

Kera laughed as Bankotsu's face dead panned and he asked hopefully, "What about you Arlin?" giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Arlin chuckled before answering seriously, "No can do son, I'm pulling a double tonight at the club, because you asked for my help here today and the weekend off to spend with your family. Besides I need to break in the new bar tender too."

Bankotsu turned to his brother in law asking, "How about it Souta?" knowing the boy looked up to him a lot, and would do anything he asked.

Souta grinned and said seriously, "Only if you pay me this time. I'm saving up take Hisa out to the movies and dinner next weekend to celebrate our six month anniversary of when we started dating."

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Okay," adding seriously, "but you better help me make sure that they don't break anything this time."

Souta grinned and said, "Deal," holding out his hand to his brother in law, whom he still revered greatly- it was just that he **really** wanted the date to go smooth.

Bankotsu grunted and shook his hand adding, "And only thirty five this time."

Kera chuckled adding amused, "You're forgetting about dinner love."

Bankotsu groaned, and then smirked saying, "I know, I'll just grab some pizzas on the way home." Proud of himself for coming up with such a simple solution; as he held two of his three youngest childrens' hands and began walking away.

Kera reached out snatching his braid and scolded, "Oh no you don't braid boy! I haven't had anything but a sandwich and an apple since breakfast, because **we** have been busy running around getting things ready all day for the grand opening. Plus the children need a nutritious meal- they are growing and need to eat properly to grow up big and strong like you; besides which you don't feed twelve month olds pizza." Giving him a stern glare to the back of his head.

He turned his head abruptly yanking his braid free and said, "Alright I get the point already. Geesh woman, you didn't have to yank the braid, ya know." Pursing his lips and pouting, much like his children were known to do when they got in trouble.

Kera smirked and said playfully, "I know, but it was fun." Adding seriously, "So what is for dinner?" staring at her husband's swinging braid.

Bankotsu sighed and answered, "If it will make you happy, I will cook up a nice big pot of beef and vegetable stew and some white rice for dinner tonight, okay?"

Kera grinned answering happily, "Much better," as she fell into step beside her husband.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "It's got to be mood swings."

Hearing this Kera smirked asking in a deceptively sweet voice, "What was that?" as she turned and stared her husband in the eyes; with a hand planted firmly on her hip- in a stance that their children recognized immediately.

Taro and Sachiko sniggered and said, "Oh daddy got in trouble." Falling silent instantly at their father's stern glare.

He swallowed nervously and faced his wife answering innocently, "Nothing Kera." Adding, "I love you," and kissing her cheek, hoping to placate her so he wouldn't have an angry pregnant woman on his hands.

Kera chuckled as her eyes danced with amusement and she replied happily, "I love you too Ban," before walking up with her mother and father.

Bankotsu sighed in relief. Taro and Sachiko giggled again, earning another stern glare and an eye brow lift from their father. Recognizing that look as well, they immediately fell silent and straightened up. Bankotsu nodded once in satisfaction and ordered firmly, "Let's go you two," as he led all five kids over to the SUV.

Placing the triplets in their car seats and buckling them in one at a time he said, "Taro, Sachiko, climb in and put your belts on- now." Watching to make sure that they did so. They obediently climbed into their seats and latched their belts. He set the child safety lock and closed the door.

Watching from over by her parent's van, Kera hugged her parents and laughed before saying, "Come on Souta," and leading him over to the SUV.

Following his sister Souta climbed in and put his belt on while his sister and her husband got in and put their belts on.

Kera turned around and made sure that everyone was belted in and nodded to her husband. Bankotsu started the engine and drove off toward their cabin.

When Taro and Sachiko started fighting he looked at them in the mirror and ordered sternly, "Knock it off you two." Watching them move to start up again, he added a warning of, "Don't make me have to stop this car."

The kids gulped nervously and settled down, deciding to behave the rest of the way home; so that they wouldn't have to get a spanking. Kera bit her lower lip to keep from giggling and Bankotsu smirked.

When they arrived at the cabin Bankotsu parked the SUV and the two older kids immediately unbuckled and jumped out of their seats to begin running around excitedly. Bankotsu helped his three youngest out of their seats and set them on their feet. As quickly as their little legs would move they followed their older siblings.

Kera sighed and walked over to the cabin unlocking the door and slipped her shoes off before sitting on the couch.

"Souta watch the kids while I go start dinner," Bankotsu instructed and left toward the kitchen.

Souta smirked thinking happily, _"At this rate I might even be able to add a new music cd for the date with Hisa." _As he began running after his nieces and nephews. Everyone knew to stay away from the wooden poles that had been erected around the graves. So the kids ran around the cabin, being careful of their mama's vegetable garden that was located in the back.

Bankotsu sighed and pulled the ingredients he would need out and began making the stew. Once it was boiling over the stove, he made three fresh pitchers of green tea with mango, using honey instead of sugar and joined his brother in law in outside. Souta was having trouble reining the hyper kids in.

Kera stood up and went to get herself a cup of tea. She stopped at the sink and looked out the window, and then smiled at the sight of her husband and children rolling on the ground thinking, "_Looks like_ _I'll need to get the towels ready."_

Bankotsu thought back, _"I thought you were staying off your feet?" _while his sons and daughters all decided to tackle him.

She thought amused, "_Yep I just came to get a drink before going to the bathroom and noticed you're all getting dirty."_ As she watched her children tag team their father.

He thought happily,_ "Kids are supposed to play in the grass and dirt." _As he growled playfully and started to become the dreaded tickle monster, which of course sent the five kids laughing and giggling as they ran for cover.

She thought back, _"Yes they are," _adding, _"But that also means they will need baths." _As she watched him get each child one by one and start 'tickle torturing' them with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. She smiled and walked into the living room to get the note books, before going into her small office and began making up the lists.

After all the kids had been bathed and were set at the table eating their stew and rice with uncle Souta watching them. Bankotsu walked into the office knowing that was where he would find her and said amused, "Okay Kera, it's time to eat." as he pulled her to her feet and led her to the dining room.

As they entered the dining room Souta, who was covered in stew broth and pieces of food and rice sighed relieved and said, "Help me," begging for help as he ducked a flying piece of potato. Kera sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at her husband expectantly, with a hand on her hip.

He snapped out of his shock and bellowed annoyed, "Taro, Sachiko," and the two snickering twins got wide eyes and looked at the doorway to see disapproval on both of their parent's faces. They lowered their heads and mumbled, "Sorry dad."

Bankotsu ordered, "Get a rag and clean this mess- now!" causing the misbehaving children to solemnly grab rags and begin cleaning the floor, while their father sighed rolling his own eyes and instructed, "Souta, I expect you to get a rag and help with the walls, while I start cleaning up the youngest three."

Kera stood in the door way leaning against the door jamb and thought amused, _"I warned you,"_ earning a sharp glare from her husband, who had already started cleaning the triplets' faces, and high chairs.

Kera shook her head sighing and sat to eat her food before she helped by washing the three youngest kids one at a time in the big kitchen sink, while Souta cleaned the walls and Bankotsu was busy lecturing his two oldest children.

Taro and Sachiko quickly decided that they preferred listing to their great grandfather's and father's stories about the family history; rather than being lectured by their strict father. They stood their looking very contrite as he continued to lecture them.

**In the Feudal Era:**

Miroku was busy chasing his and Sango's three kids, while Kagome and Inuyasha's two kids were busy bothering their poor older 'brother' Shippo.

Kagome chuckled before saying, "I think I'm beginning to realize what Kera must have been feeling like when she was pregnant." As she placed her hand on her large belly informing her best friend happily, "Inuyasha said its twins this time."

Sango laughed and said, "I bet." Before going back to watching her own kids tackle their grinning father and their uncle Kohaku.

Hearing Shippo growl a warning, Kagome yelled, "Alright Amaya and Kin come over here and leave your brother alone."

Three year old Amaya asked, "Tell us a story mommy," as she snuggled into her mother's side."

Four year old Kin sat on her other side and said, "Yeah mom." As he looked expectantly at his mother.

Kagome said, "Very well," and began telling them about when they had first met Miroku.

Inuyasha walked up saying, "Hey guys," and smiling at his kids and wife.

His kids children scolded, "Quiet daddy," golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, and ears pulled back to attest to his mood.

"Yeah mommy was just about to tell us a story." Brown eyes hardened as she thought, _"He should know better than to interrupt mom's story time."_ as her small triangular ears begin to twitch.

Kagome chuckled and began, "Well as you know your father is a hanyou and I am a priestess-"

Rolling his eyes Kin said, "We know that mom," Adding seriously, "Tell us the story about how Naraku was defeated," as he turned expectantly to his father.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Well Uncle Bankotsu and his friend Jakotsu, along with me, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and a woman name Kikyo all faced him in battle. Mommy was with Aunt Kera, who was pregnant."

Amaya asked confused, "So wait, where are Uncle Bankotsu and Aunt Kera and why have we never met them?"

Kin frowned adding, "I mean we know Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango, but we've never seen Uncle Bankotsu, or Aunt Kera."

Kagome answered sadly, "That's because they went back to my time, with their two kids."

Kin demanded, "What do you mean **your time** mom?" staring at his mother.

Kagome said softly, "It's a long story Kin." missing her family and friends from her time, although she was much happier here.

Amaya and Kin both shouted, "Tell us that story mom, please?" begging her with their cute little puppy pouts. Sango's three children all came over adding their own pleas for the story. Miroku sat down next to his wife with Kohaku on her other side, all waiting to hear the tale.

Kagome laughed and said, "Okay," and started from the beginning, as her children listened closely and learned the tale of their powerful Uncle Bankotsu, Aunt Kera, and their two cousins Taro and Sachiko.

**A/N: for those who are wondering Kin means Golden, Amaya means night rain, and Hisa means long lasting. So there we have it- at long last sadly this is the end of Double Trouble. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic over the last nearly two years, and everyone who read but didn't review. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**One more time I would love to hear what you all think of the story, so please let me know, and thank you. Oh and HAPPY EARLY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE IN THE USA! XD**


	40. 2nd year anniversary one shot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inuyasha characters. I do however own the plot and story line for Double Trouble, and all OC's- including the six kids! XD**_

**A/N: Sept 15****th**** 2007 is when DT first debuted on ffnet. Due to a huge mess when AMLS was plagiarized- everything but AMLS was taken down during that fiasco. That's in the past now, but it has all the dates messed up. **

**Anyways, this is an anniversary one shot for DT and in honor of it's**** two year mark****, I've made this cute one shot of Bankotsu and Kera, plus her family taking all six of their kids to the zoo two years after DT ends- Enjoy! XD**

**Also-** **The name Tadao comes from the Japanese origin. In Japanese the meaning of the name Tadao is: Complacent; satisfied.**

Kera woke up smiling and climbed out of bed stretching, after she brushed a kiss across her husband's lips.

He opened his eyes asking, "Someone is excited, ne?" staring at his wife who was glowing with excitement in her eyes.

She smiled answering, "Hai. Mom and dad have been looking forward to today as much as the kids have," as she rolled out of bed stretching.

His blue eyes glued to her flat tummy peaking out of her night shirt as he said amused, "Seems like my wife is somehow more excited than the kids are."

Kera grinned, "Of course I am Ban, it's our first trip to the zoo as a family. We didn't go after the twins were born, nor after the triplets were born. Between my college courses, your two jobs, and the kids- we haven't had an opportunity until now to do so." Adding, "I'm really glad that you took this whole weekend off. We need a family weekend."

Seeing the look of lust in his eyes she quickly dodged his attempt to tackle her saying amused, "I have to start breakfast Ban- feeding eight people takes a big meal." and chuckled as she grabbed her robe and walked into the kitchen.

Lying across the bed on his stomach from his failed attempt at tackling her onto the bed, Bankotsu pouted saying, "Oi! No fair escaping," before sighing and walking into their bathroom for a shower.

Kera pulled out her array of pots and pans and a mixing bowl and began making pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. She pulled out some oranges and made freshly squeezed orange juice.

Three year old triplets Jaky, Gome, and Ai came in asking sleepily, "Mama when is breakfast?"

She smiled answering, "Soon, now why don't you three go get fresh clothes on while mama makes it, okay?"

Gome grinned and ran out of the room to change. Kera yelled, "Gome! No running in the house young lady!" and turned to Jaky asking, "Need help?"

Jaky said, "No I can do it," and walked off down the hallway to change.

Ai stood there asking, "I stay and watch?" staring intently at her mother with eyes that mirrored her mother's.

Kera chuckled. "Sure sweetie, but you'll have to get dressed right after you eat." Ai nodded grinning.

Kera set up a chair for Ai instructing, "No standing in the furniture, understand?" Ai nodded beaming at her mother.

Kera mixed the batter and explained, "This will become pancakes." as she showed her daughter.

Ai squealed happily, "Pancakes, yum," and watched fascinated as her mother made the food.

Seven year old twins Taro and Sachiko walked in dressed in shorts and t shirts asking, "Is it ready yet?" as they yawned.

Kera answered, "Almost sweetheart." Spotting Bankotsu coming around the corner she said, "Watch the food while I get Tadao ready for the trip." and walked into the nursery to pick up their youngest son from his crib.

"Hey little guy," she cooed picking the twelve month old baby up and asking, "How's my little guy this morning?"

He babbled and tried to pull on her breast. She chuckled, "Aw, hungry huh?" he babbled again. She chuckled and popped her milk laden tit free and fed him.

He latched on sucking hungrily and stared at her with big blue eyes so like his father's. Kera smiled asking, "Oh my, little Tadao is a happy boy this morning, isn't he?" earning a miniature version of her husband's infamous smirk.

Kera chuckled, "Yup you're daddy's boy alright." stroking his cheek as he continued to eat. Tadao continued sucking until no more came out.

She sighed popping the tit from his mouth and placed him over her shoulder patting him on the back. When she was done burping him, she switched him to the other tit asking, "Very hungry boy this morning, ne?"

Tadao drank his fill staring at her and trying to grab for her hair. Kera chuckled saying, "Mama is going to have to tie her hair up I see." as she burped him and changed his diaper.

Devon stood in the room observing silently. As long as he promised not to spy on Kera and Bankotsu's bedroom or when either of them was in the shower, he was permitted anywhere else in the house at anytime- having Devon around made Kera feel happy although he usually didn't appear in front of the kids that often.

When he first showed up Bankotsu had informed his father and the others that Devon was a welcomed guest as long as he followed the rules. Devon was ecstatic to be allowed around his beloved Kera and her family. Watching the children grow up made him feel a happiness he had never thought possible.

He usually escaped to this place to see Kera when things with his father became too stressful. Even in death Kera was still his saving grace- he talked to her or just watched her and felt his troubles begin to melt away as they always had around her.

Bankotsu flipped the pancakes yelling, "Hurry up babe the kids are hungry and we're supposed to meet mom and dad there in two hours." as he started setting the plates up and placed them in front of the kids.

The five older kids sat at the table eating happily. Kera dressed Tadao saying, "Let's go see daddy okay?" as she took his hand and walked into the kitchen with him.

Bankotsu sat him in the high chair and gave him a teething biscuit. Kera said, "Watch the kids love, I'm going to take a quick shower."

Bankotsu swatted her butt playfully ordering, "Get a move on woman." She raised a brow at him before leaving to take her shower.

Bankotsu snickered amused and his two oldest said, "Ooh mama got a swat." before going back to eating at their father's command.

Bankotsu made his and Kera's plates and sat down eating. A few minutes later she walked out in shorts and a t- shirt and sat down beside him eating. He added, "Don't forget Arlin is going to be there too."

She smiled saying happily, "Yeah I know, the kids will get to see all of their grandparents today." Glad that her children were blessed with having their family around them.

When everyone finished eating Bankotsu ordered the twins to clean off the table, while he and Kera put the other four into the SUV; after taking the six children to visit their grandfathers' grave and say hi to Ryuu and Jakotsu.

When the dishes were in the sink Taro and Sachiko ran out to the SUV and climbed in buckling up. The five older kids all began talking excitedly about what they might see.

Kera walked back inside packing the diaper bag and smiled as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey darlin, excited eh?" he asked smiling at her.

She turned around, "You know it Dev. This is our first trip as a family to the zoo." smiling at her best friend.

He chuckled, "I won't keep them waiting then- have fun." and disappeared.

She grabbed the diaper bag and got into the passenger seat, while Bankotsu put the ice chest and stroller into the back and climbed into his seat after locking the door.

As the kids got into a ruckus over what to see first Bankotsu ordered, "Settle down kids, or we won't be seeing anything." The kids talked quietly and nodding satisfied Bankotsu drove off to the zoo.

Kona, Soru, Souta, Hisa, and Guro met them at the gate. Kona and Soru happily accepted AI, Gome, Jaky, and Sachiko's hands. Taro walked proudly by his father. Bankotsu was pushing the stroller with Tadao inside happily sucking a bottle of water.

Kera walked beside her husband with her grandfather on her other side. Souta and Hisa walked together holding hands and bringing up the rear.

Soru passed Kera the map and asked, "Okay guys, where do you want to go first?" all the kids named different places and started pouting and arguing.

Arlin walked up greeting, "There are my great grandkids," grinning big as life. The kids cheered and ran over hugging him. He laughed hugging them back.

Curiosity piqued Bankotsu spoke up, "We are going to see the weird non flying birds that you mother spoke of last night first." effectively ending the arguments. All the kids pouted.

Soru promised, "We will be here all day kids, we will have a chance to see everything." The kids sighed and agreed. Kera who had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail nodded and read the map saying, "This way then." and led the way over to the penguins.

Bankotsu pushed the stroller. Kona began reading the signs to the triplets. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he stared at the waddling birds. Tadao's eyes widened and he held up his arms demanding, "Mama up!"

Kera chuckled and unbuckled her youngest picking him up. Bankotsu cooed, "Look Tadao birds." Arlin grinned watching his grandson and his great grandkids.

Kera corrected, "Not just birds daddy, penguins." Bankotsu pouted. She tugged his braid and sent him a playful smile.

He chuckled and tugged her ponytail. Tadao grabbed the end of both of their hairs and babbled, "Bird." pointing to the birds, as if scolding them for not paying attention to the birds.

Bankotsu and Kera chuckled together, as did Kona and Soru. Guro said happily, "Yes Tadao birds." and took his great grandson into his arms.

Bankotsu nodded and asked, "Did you bring the camera?" smiling at his wife.

She smiled answering, "I never go anywhere without it." showing it to him. She smiled as she watched him taking pictures of their youngest son and his grandfather adding, "We have to go by the tigers before we leave."

Ai tugged her father's shorts and said, "Up!" holding her arms up to him. Bankotsu chuckled and lifted her onto his shoulders asking, "Better?" Arlin chuckled.

Ai nodding grinning and stared wide eyed at the penguins on the ice. Jaky and Gome both demanded to be picked up. Soru picked up Gome putting her on his shoulders and Arlin did the same with Jaky. Kera snapped some pictures smiling and feeling truly happy.

Kona smiled holding Sachiko's hand. Taro muttered, "You're too big for that Sach." Sachiko stuck her tongue out at him and hid behind her grandmother's skirt. Taro rolled his eyes and stood by his great grandfather, who was telling the baby a tale about penguins.

Tugging his father's hand, he asked bored, "Can we go see the elephants now?" Bankotsu set Ai back on her feet. Arlin and Soru did the same with their passengers.

Kera opened up the map saying, "Okay Taro, they are next on the list, so if you want to see them here is the chance," as she began leading the way.

Taro sighed, "Finally," and stared up in awe at the big animals. All the kids stared in awe at the big elephants. Bankotsu took a shot of his eldest son's expression.

Soru chuckled as he held his youngest grandson who was babbling 'big' and pointing wide eyed to the animals.

Soru said, "Elephant," and asked, "Can you say that Tadao?" Bankotsu chuckled and snapped a shot of his youngest son with his grandfather.

Tadao scrunched his face up in concentration then opened his mouth saying, "Elpan." Soru chuckled, "Close enough." and poked his belly, earning a giggle.

Kona smiled and asked, "Anyone thirsty?" as she spotted the water fountain. The five older kids yelled, "Me," jumping up and down. Chuckling Kona lead them over to the water fountain with Soru and Guro's help.

Kera stared at the map. "Hm, next are the giraffes and zebras." Pointing to where they were.

Bankotsu picked up their youngest and put him in his stroller saying amused, "Well that will make Jaky happy."

Kera chuckled amused adding, "Yeah he seems to have picked up on Jakotsu's affinity for furs."

Bankotsu grinned reminding, "Well he was named after Jakotsu." as they fondly remembered his best friend.

Kera added, "He was a character for sure." Smiling she said, "And a sweetheart once you get past the whole hating women thing." Arlin quirked a brow questioningly.

Bankotsu said proudly, "Yes he was." Adding happily, "But he sure took a liking to you." grinning his boyish grin that still made her stomach do flip flops.

Kera smiled, "Yeah." Adding, "Gome seems to have taken after her namesake as well." As she watched their youngest daughter trying to feed the pigeons some grass she had plucked. Kera grabbed the camera and took a shot of her daughter.

Bankotsu smirked, "Yup." calling their daughter over. Gome skipped over smiling big as can be as her brown eyes shone with happiness as she went into her kneeling father's arms and hugged his neck.

Bankotsu's strong arms gently hugged her back as he asked, "Feeding the birds again ne?" Kera snapped another shot as father and daughter embraced.

She giggled answering, "Of course daddy, they need to eat too." Bankotsu smirked suggesting, "Wait until we get to the parrots and then I'll get you some seed and you can feed them okay?"

She grinned asking excitedly, "Promise daddy?" he nodded and stood up answering, "Promise."

She clapped excitedly asking, "Mama when will we see the birds?" eyes shining with eagerness.

Kera answered, "Soon sweet pea, soon." and hollered for everyone to gather so they could continue.

Souta said, "Actually sis, Hisa and I are going to check the alligators now, see ya later mom." and waved to his parents before leading his girlfriend away.

Kona grinned saying, "I have the feeling we will be getting more grandkids soon dear," as she turned to her husband. Arlin chuckled thinking, _"She might just be right."_

Soru chuckled. "You may just be right about that one, but I hope they are married first." knowing that it wouldn't be long before his youngest popped the question to his girlfriend.

Guro chuckled asking curiously, "Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha ever had any kids?"

Everyone feel silent a moment remembering the missing duo. Kera said assuredly, "Well if those dreams I have been having are anything to go by, then yes they have had four so far."

Guro grinned saying proudly, "My granddaughter is experiencing visions is she?" Arlin grinned as he held Tadao. Kona snapped a few pictures of Arlin holding Tadao.

Kera chuckled correcting, "Dreams gramps not visions, they are always at night." and frowned puzzled by the dreams.

Bankotsu also frowned before warning, "Don't dismiss them lightly Koiishi. Remember not everything is impossible." Referring to the world he had grown up in.

Kera nodded assuring, "I'm not Ban." and picked up Jaky, who was demanding to be lifted to pet the giraffe that was leaning over the fence. Kona raised the camera and captured a few shots.

Kona sighed happily before asking, "I wonder if they have fuzzy ears like their father?" earning chuckles from all of the adults.

Jaky pet the giraffe wide eyed and grinned saying, "I want one." Bankotsu chuckled saying, "Maybe we can get you a fur when you get older Jaky." Jaky grinned and Kera put him on his feet.

Taro frowned and asked, "Why would a boy want a fur?" Kera and Bankotsu chuckled. Soru raised a brow saying, "Good question Taro." and led him to the others. Kona took a shot of her husband and their eldest grandson.

Bankotsu took the map saying, "Okay the birds are next." Gome grinned and said, "Remember your promise daddy."

Bankotsu chuckled, "I remember." and led the way, buying a little bag of seed on the way. Each of the triplets took a handful and tossed it at the birds. Gome grinned as one bird came real close. Kera chuckled amused and Bankotsu smirked. Kona began taking a few shots of Gome feeding the birds.

Taro groaned, "This sucks," easily becoming bored. Soru frowned and scolded, "Now Taro that's not being fair. Gome waited while we looked at your elephants and Jaky's giraffes. Now we are looking at her birds."

Taro scowled and muttered, "Sorry grandpa." and crossed his arms pouting. Arlin chuckled thinking, _"Takes after his father,"_ as he watched the boy pouting.

Sachiko said, "I want to see the pandas!" Kona assured, "They are coming up soon sweetie, be patient." Sachiko pouted and waited while holding her grandmother's hand.

Ai asked, "Daddy can we see the monkeys soon?" Bankotsu chuckled, "Soon sweetie." and picked her up in his arms. Kera took the camera and snapped shots of Ai and Bankotsu, before snapping shots of Kona and Sachiko.

Gome finished tossing out the seed and sighed, "It's all gone." with a cute little pout. Kera took a picture of her pout before saying, "Don't worry sweetie, on the way home we will buy a bird feeder and grandpa can show you how to feed them from it." turning to her father she asked, "Right daddykins?"

Soru grinned assuring, "You bet baby girl." And picked up Gome asking, "Would that make you happy?" She grinned nodding and hugged his neck, earning chuckles from the adults.

Guro said, "Don't forget the gorillas, they have to see the gorillas." Deciding what his next tale to captivate his great grandkids with he would use.

Bankotsu announced, "The gorillas are next according to this." and led them toward the gorillas with Kera pushing the stroller.

Guro stood in front of the sign and cleared his throat before beginning his tale about the gorillas. Kera chuckled and snapped pictures. Bankotsu pulled his youngest out of the stroller and made faces at him.

Ai ooed and awed over how big they were as she held her great grandfather's hakama and tugged. Guro stopped his story and looked down at the wide eyed girl. Sighing he turned to see the gorilla only about ten feet behind him. Kona took a picture thinking the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Ah!" he gasped and quickly moved away before clearing his throat. The adults burst out laughing and the kids teased him. Kera took the camera back and asked, "What's next Ban?"

He answered in a bored tone, "The monkeys." Sachiko squealed in delight and grabbed his hand tugging him the direction he had pointed. Kera chuckled as her big strong husband was tugged away by her overly eager daughter.

Soru chuckled. "Looks like somebody is impatient." earning chuckles from his daughter, wife, and father, who followed behind with the kids.

**With Souta and Hisa:**

Souta bought His girlfriend an ice cream asking, "So Hisa where do you want to go next?" before licking his own ice cream.

Hisa smiled answering, "I'd really like to see the wolves." As she slipped her hand into her boyfriend's and they began walking. Souta grinned and held her hand saying, "Okay wolves it is then," and led her over to the wolves.

**With Bankotsu:**

Ai yelled, "Come on daddy hurry up!" and tugged harder. Bankotsu felt a smile cross his face at his daughter's enthusiasm. Kera grinned as she spotted the grin while pushing the stroller.

Bankotsu helped his daughter up to the window and watched as she grinned at monkeys and placed her face against it. Inside the glass one of the baby monkeys placed its face over hers and made a kissing noise.

Kera quickly grabbed up the camera and found a good angle to get the shot from. Bankotsu blinked and Ai squealed excitedly. "Daddy did you see that? The monkey kissed me! Did you see?" she asked grinning.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Yeah I saw." Not sure if he liked it. Arlin smirked glad that his great granddaughter was happy.

Ai ran to her grandparents asking, "Did you see?" they chuckled assuring her they saw it. Arlin talked with her about it a few minutes, enjoying her enthusiasm.

She ran to her mama asking, "Did you see it mama? Did you?" Kera chuckled answering, "Yes pumpkin I saw, and I even got a picture of it."

Ai's face split into a grin and she said, "I want to see!" Chuckling Kera showed her the picture and watched her daughter's face beam with happiness.

Bankotsu chuckled, "She sure is happy." As he walked over adding, "Nice angle Kera," looking at the camera. She smiled, "Thanks." And put the camera back on standby.

He said, "Welcome," and slapped her fanny with a firm hand making it sting. Snickering at her shocked look he asked innocently, "What?"

She smirked and slapped his butt grinning as she said, "Hey you give what you dish out." when she saw his raised brow.

He chuckled and leaned over to her ear purring, "I can live with that," before lowering a hand to his stinging rear with a smirk.

She rubbed the stinging sensation from her own buttocks and smirked replying, "I hope so."

Soru chuckled and said playfully, "Alright you two remember little eyes are watching." earning giggles from their five oldest children.

Bankotsu held up the map announcing with a grin, "Pandas are next!"

Sachiko screamed happily and skipped ahead of them saying, "Come on guys!" impatient to see her beloved animals.

Kera chuckled and passed the camera and stroller to her husband, before running to catch up with her excited daughter.

Kera picked her up and swung her around asking, "Excited huh?" earning a 'duh' look from her oldest daughter. Chuckling she placed the girl on her feet and led her by the hand to the panda exhibit.

Sachiko ogled the pandas and stared in awe at the baby panda. Kera chuckled and helped her daughter to see better. Bankotsu grinned pulling out the camera and moved over to snap a few shots, before picking up his youngest and showing him the pandas as well.

Kona chuckled at the baby's expression and reached for the camera. Bankotsu grinned letting her have it and she snapped a few pictures.

Kera smiled and waved her kids over. Taro listened as his great grandfather told them about the pandas. Kona snapped a few pictures and then joined her family thinking sadly, _"Oh Kagome, I wish you had been here too."_ Before passing her husband the camera and posing with her grandkids.

Kera sighed happily, "Okay now it's time for the tigers." She declared and began leading everyone toward where the map said the tigers would be.

Soru grinned saying, "She has always been fascinated by tigers." as he turned to his wife.

Kona smiled. "Takes after you there huh dear?" Soru grinned answering proudly, "Hai she does love."

Kera turned towards the tiger cubs asking, "Aren't they cute?" as one came up to the window placing its paw on the glass where her hand was resting. Kona picked up the camera and snapped some shots.

Guro, Arlin, and Soru answered the kids' questions about the tigers as they showed them the tigers.

Bankotsu smirked as he answered, "Hai they are. Just like my tigress." and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist hugging her from behind.

She grinned adding, "They are so smart and adorable. They also grow big and strong," as she watched the cubs press their faces to the glass. Kona snapped some more pictures.

She moved her hand and the cub mimicked the move with its paw. She pointed to the cub saying, "Look Kids, tiger cubs." the Tadao smirked and babbled "Cats."

Bankotsu smirked as he said, "He likes them."

She grinned and agreed, "He takes after me in that one I guess." adding, "Even as a child I adored tigers. They and wolves are my favorite animals, though neither make good house pets."

She laughed as the other cub tackled the first one and they began rolling around wrestling.

Bankotsu chuckled and said amused, "Looks like the parents are going to settle this argument." pointing to the big cats.

Kera said, "Maybe, or they could just be guarding their young ones." as she felt the Tadao grab her hand. "Yes sweet pea?" she asked.

Tadao babbled pointing to the tigers as he tugged her hand and pointed up. She smiled picking him up and said, "Yes Tadao, but not just any cat. Tigers."

Bankotsu let his youngest hold his finger and said, "Can you say tigers?"

Tadao said, "Tiger," giving his parent's a miniature smirk so very like his father's.

Bankotsu smirked as he declared proudly, "That is my boy alright!" Arlin beamed with pride watching his youngest great grandkid and his grandson interacting.

Looking at her father she explained, "That's a big part of why I prefer living out in the country." as she saw the cub mimic her moving hand again and smiled. Kona snapped pictures as Tadao also placed his hand on the glass and saw the cub's paw mimic Tadao's hand.

Bankotsu smirked informing his wife, "I think Tadao has taken to the tigers babe."

Kera grinned adding happily, "I think so too." as she smiled and cooed to her youngest and then the cub.

Soru helped his grandkids down and asked, "Okay who all is hungry?" earning a chorus of eager yells from the five oldest.

Kera pulled out a bottle of breast milk and gave it to Tadao, who eagerly began drinking it. Bankotsu chuckled and placed his youngest into his stroller and took the camera.

He snapped a clear picture of Kera watching the cubs, as their parents watched her. One of the parent's came over and stopped in front of her before giving her what looked like a smile. She giggled like a school girl and said, "Hey there big cat."

As they walked to the outside, the big tiger came right up to the edge next to Kera and stared at her a moment, before lowering its head under her out stretched hand. She grinned and happily pet the big cat asking, "You want me to pet you?" a little surprised.

The tiger nuzzled her hand with its head and purred. She grinned and pet it a minute. Bankotsu got over his shock from inside and started snapping pictures.

Soru who was holding the twins hands grinned saying proudly, "That's my baby girl alright, taming the beast." Sachiko and Taro stared in awe as their mother pet the tiger. Arlin grinned no longer shocked by how quickly Kera charmed people and animals.

When the tiger walked away Kera grinned and hugged her husband, who had put the camera away. He hugged her back saying, "Wow Kera, you've even tamed the tigers." in a teasing tone.

Kera grinned replying, "Well I managed to win you over so tigers can't be that hard to tame." teasing him back.

Bankotsu smirked adding, "And I tamed my tigress." Adding in a sinful tone, "Except for in the bedroom." and nipped her earlobe.

She giggled and elbowed him warning in a whisper, "Don't forget little ears koibito." Turning around she winked at him and mouthed, "Later." He grinned from ear to ear.

Soru chuckled and led the kids over to the food court. Kona took the girl to wash their hands and Kera went with them. Soru took the boys to wash theirs. Bankotsu ordered the food for him his wife and their kids, and then went to wash his hands. Arlin grabbed just a tea as he'd be eating at work later on.

After lunch everyone met up with Souta and Hisa. They took the kids to the petting zoo and spent several hours helping the happy kids feed and pet the multitude of animals.

They finished the day by stopping at the gift shop and each of the kids got a stuffed animal of their favorite animal, and a t shirt. Bankotsu loaded his family into the SUV and climbed behind the wheel.

Arlin drove over to the club and got ready to open it for the evening. Guro, Kona and Soru stopped by the pet store and bought a bird feeder and a bag of seed for the next time the kids came over. Souta and Hisa rode back to the shrine; before walking to the park for some quality time.

Kera promised her mother to make a DVD copy of the pictures and email them to her after dinner, and climbed into the passenger seat. Bankotsu smirked as he noticed how tired his kids were and drove home. Kera smiled because the ride home was nice and quiet as the worn out kids hugged their new toys eagerly.

**A/N: Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed the family's day at the zoo.**


End file.
